L'Intrus
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Aucune religion n'a jamais parler de réincarnation dans un monde fictif. Et pourtant me voila! Un instant je suis mourant sur le sol de notre bonne vieille Terre et la seconde d'après je me réveille dans l'univers d'un certain mangas. Je n'étais pas supposé exister dans ce monde mais maintenant que j'y suis j'ai bien l'intention de rester ! Euh par contre comment je survis moi ?
1. Prologue

Prologue un réveil brutal

Fan de Naruto et curieux en tous genres bien venu dans cette nouvelle histoire qui va tenter (et probablement échouer) d'utiliser ZERO cliché des fanfic sur l'univers de Naruto !  
Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Azrael Out !

**Biju/humain** : Démon parlant

_**Biju**__/Humain_ : discussion mental

_Notre vie est un livre qui s'écrit tout seul. Nous sommes des personnages de roman qui ne comprennent pas toujours ce que l'auteur veut. _

_Julien Green_

Vous avez déjà eu ce sentiment que Dieu prenait un malin plaisir à pourrir votre existence ?

« Les sceaux ont été implantés. Préparé le transfert. » Fit une voix sourde raisonnant dans la salle en pierre.

Parce que là j'ai l'impression que Bouddha, Jésus et Batman se sont ligué pour me pourrir. Et je suis sûr que je les entends rire au loin.

Ma journée avait si bien commencé pourtant… Je venais juste de finir mes études à Saint Cyr et le reste de mes camarades avaient décidé de fêter ça après que j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à mon Père. La soirée avait été fun mais comment dire…

J'aurais préféré qu'elle finisse d'une autre manière !

Sérieusement pourquoi ce foutu camion à décider de rouler sur le trottoir ?

Tch dire que j'ai toujours évité l'alcool comme la peste et je finis écraser par un chauffard ivre. Ironie oh ironie.  
Bon ben au moins je n'ai pas eu le temps de souffrir.

Euh, ou j'en étais ?

Ah oui ! Je suis mort !

Enfin je crois ?

Parce je suis sûr que dans la Bible il n'a jamais été question de se réveiller perdu au milieu de nulle part encerclé par une bande de fou furieux avec des bandeaux affichant des symboles bizarres et des tenues ressemblant étrangement à l'uniforme des shinobis d'Iwa dans Naruto comme définition de l'au-delà.

Donc je suis mort et je me suis fait kidnapper par des cosplayers de Naruto avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf. Sois disant que je serais 'Un parfait conteneur' pour dieu sait quoi.

Ai-je oublié de mentionner que je me suis réveillé dans le corps d'un putain de **Bébé** alors que je suis sensé avoir vingt ans ?

Et me voilà maintenant enchainé sur une espèce d'autel (parce qui oui un bébé pour ces tarés est dangereux au point qu'il faut l'enchainer !), avec un vieux moine traçant une sorte de tatouage bizarre sur mon dos.

Pire journée ever.

Et j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas m'arranger si l'espèce d'urne géante, qu'un duo de Naruto-Iwa-nin-cosplayer, a déposée à côté de moi est une indication.

Putain de chaines qui m'empêche de boucher autre chose que ma tête ! Ils étaient obligés de serré aussi fort ?

Ma tentative de dire 'Bon les gars s'étaient marrant cinq secondes mais vous pouvez me laissez partir maintenant ?' me prouva que mes cordes vocales de bébé était seulement capable de faire une espèce de cri/gargouillement.

Silence.

Ok…Soit ils sont sourd soit ils ont rien à branler de mon avis.

Avec un pop sonore l'urne s'ouvrit laissant sortir une vague montreuse d'énergie bleu foncé qui se condensa pour former la vague silhouette d'un gigantesque chat à deux queues.

…

Matatabi fucking Nibi no Nekomata !

Il y avait un(une ?) putain de Biju dans l'urne. Et il va être scellé en moi.

…

MEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEE !

C'est une illusion ! C'est forcément une illusion ! Je ne suis pas dans le Narutoverse ! J'ai juste fumé une paire de champignon hallucinogène et c'est tout ! Et d'ailleurs le Nibi n'est pas censé être entre les mains de Kumo dans l'histoire ?

Je vais fermer les yeux et compter jusqu'à trois et lorsque je les rouvrirais je serais dans mon lit chez moi avec la pire gueule de bois de ma vie.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

…

Ok… Je pense que c'est le moment où je panique…

Avant je ne puisse penser à un plan B les marques sur mon corps se mirent à briller et le Biju fut aspirer dans mon corps.

Douloureusement.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FILS-DE-PUUUUUUUUUUUTE-D'ENCULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Ce qui en langage Bébé se traduit par :

« GIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BABABABABUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! »

Si les shinobis d'Iwa furent surpris par le fait qu'un enfant pouvait hurler si fort, ils ne le montrèrent pas.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps le processus dura mais pendant tout ce temps j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me versait du plomb en fusion dans les veines, tandis qu'un malade mental s'amusait à me découpait en petit morceaux.

Je n'arrive pas croire qu'un corps de bébé puisse supporter une tel douleur.

Après un moment qui me parut une éternité la douleur stoppa brutalement me laissant à peine capable d'avoir une pensé cohérente.

Merde j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est passé dans une broyeuse…

Ok ma journée ne peut pas devenir pire après ça.

« Processus réussi. Le sujet a assimilé le Biju sans qu'un rejet ait eu lieu. La phase 2 va maintenant prendre lieux. Amener les sceaux de control mental. »

… Va te faire foutre Dieu ! Et toi aussi Boudha !

Je dois vraiment avoir un karma de merde pour être dans cette situation…

Soudain une explosion interrompit ma réflexion existentielle et des cris d'alarmes retentirent dans tout le complexe.

« Merde Konoha nous a trouvé ! » Hurla Bad-boy n°1 à Bad-boy n°2 qui semblait paniquer.

« C'est Le Shiroi Kiba ! » Croc Blanc ? J'ai déjà entendu ce surnom mais ou…

« Tuez le Jinchûriki ! Il ne faut pas que Konoha lui mettent la main dessus ! » Cria un autre ninja, sans doute un officier.

Hey…attends une minute !

Biju+conteneur = Jinchûriki = Moi…

PUTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNN ! Sérieusement ?

Un shinobi d'Iwa apparut devant mes yeux et vu le katana dans ses mains je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me libérer.

Merde-merde-merde-merdre-merde ! Me dites pas que je vais crever comme ça ?! Il y a une limite à la malchance que peut avoir quelqu'un ! Putain j'ai pas envie de mourir dans la journée ou je me suis réincarné !

Quoi que en y pensant Naruto et les autres Jinchûriki ont vraiment eu une vie de merde…

Avec un dernier sursaut de courage je pris la décision de jeter mon meilleur regard furieux à mon futur assassin avec l'espoir de gagner quelques secondes de vie supplémentaires.

Pouvoir du Kawaï si tu es en moi sauve moi !

…

Et merde je suis tombé sur un bâtard sans cœur.

Bien que mon regard n'eut aucun effet sur mon futur assassin il me permit de voir une épée brillant d'une espèce de lumière blanche l'empalé par derrière créant une fontaine de sang qui éclaboussa l'autel et mon corps de bébé.

« ARG ! » Mon dieu y'en a partout, c'est dégelasse !

… Et c'est moi ou un type avec des cheveux d'argents er une veste verte vient de me sauver la vie ?

_**Et bien il semblerait que tu vas vivre un jour de plus et que je ne vais pas devoir me reformer.**_

_GAH ! Qui va là ? Et Pourquoi j'ai une voix de femme dans ma tête ?_

_**Bonjour à toi aussi Ningen. Je suis Nibi no Nekomata mais ça tu le savais déjà n'es pas ?**_

_Oh joie et maintenant je parle avec mon démon intérieur qui peut lire dans mes pensées… j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour._

_**Et moi j'aurais jamais pensé être enfermé dans un réincarné venant d'un autre monde. Comme quoi on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve**__. _

_Toucher. Miss Nibi._

_**Tu peux m'appeler Matatabi. **_

« Hey tout va bien ? » Demanda mon sauveur avec sollicitude interrompant ma discussion avec mon nouveau colocataire.

_**Colocataire ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me donne un nom pareille.**_

_Hush, plus tard. _

Minus le fait que je suis attaché avec un démon (_**Démone !**_) dans mon bide… Plutôt bien. Bien entendu en langage bébé ça donner un gargouillement incompréhensible. Mon sauveur hocha la tête avant de trancher les chaines avec son épée.

Ok ça c'est la classe ! Je savais que les shinobis de Naruto étaient OP mais le voir sous mes yeux…

Le Konoha-nin rengaina son épée et prit dans ses bras avant de me jeter un regard curieux.

« Dites-moi… Tu as déjà pensé à devenir un shinobi ? » Me dit soudainement mon sauveur me prenant complétement par surprise.

Ok je sais que les Jinchurikis sont tous des ninjas mais sérieux je viens de me faire kidnapper de je-sais-pas-ou et implanter un démon, certes un sympathique, en moi ! En plus es qu'il vient juste de demander son avis à un bébé ?

Un ninja d'Iwa tenta de poignarder mon sauveur juste pour être décapiter par mister-ninja-de-Konoha avec aisance.

… Ok si je retrouve l'abruti qui m'a dit que Konoha était le village des Hippies Ninjas je lui flanque une raclée ! Eh attends une seconde… Comment il a fait pour le décapiter alors qu'il me tient dans ses bras ?

_**Tu es sur que c'est le moment de te poser ce genre de question ?**_

_Avec ce corps poser des questions existentielles est la seul chose que je peux faire_.

_**T'as pas tort. **_

Ok donc mes choix sont : Accepter de devenir un ninja et battre pour un monde qui n'es pas le mien dans une guerre qui ne me concerne pas le moins du monde et risquer ma peau à chaque instant ?

Ou bien devenir un esclave et devoir me battre dans cette même guerre mais pour le camp adverse en espéranto qu'ils ne me tuent pas pour extraire le Nibi.

_Matatabi ton avis sur la question ?_

_**Qui t'as dit que tu avais le choix ?**_

_Toucher._

Mon sauveur m'attacha dans son dos et rejoignit une escouade de ninjas de Konoha avant de sortir du complexe. Une fois dehors je fus surpris de voir que le complexe avait été souterrain et qu'on venait de sortir en plein milieux d'un près.

Avant que je ne puisse me remettre de ma surprise un homme ayant à peu près le même âge que mon sauveur surgit de nulle part.

« Les renforts seront là d'une minute à l'autre il faut qu'on parte maintenant, Sakumo. » Cheveux noirs, Sharingan, et arrogance émanant de lui ? Je crois bien que c'est un Uchiha et… attends… cheveux d'argent et Croc blanc ? Sakumo ?

Putain de bordel de Dieu le papa de Kakashi a sauvé ma vie !

« Ok Kagami. » Grogna Sakumo en me chargeant sur son épaule.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais lorsque le jônin bougea la pression causée par la vitesse fut si grande que je perdis aussitôt connaissance.

_Ooooh ma tête… Comment j'ai fait pour avoir une gueule bois pareille ?_

_**Ah enfin ! Tu sais combien de temps tu as dormi ?**_

_Non, je dormais…Hey c'est moi ou il y a des gens qui parle de nous ?_

_**Chut ! J'essaie d'écouter !**_

Laissant mon démon intérieur tranquille je pris la décision de me concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait non loin de moi.

« …Pour la dernière fois je ne te confirais pas cette enfant Danzo ! » Gronda une voix féminine particulièrement furieuse.

« Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider Mito-sama. » Cracha une voix masculine.

_Mito… Mito Senju/Uzumaki ? Eh Matatabi elle ne serait pas la Jinchûriki de Kurama ?_

_**Aye, ne lui dit surtout pas que tu connais le vrai nom du Kyûbi. Kurama-kun déteste quand un humain utilise son nom.**_

_C'est noter._

« ASSEZ. » Rugit une troisième fois qui me fit sursauter et ouvrir les yeux par reflexe. J'étais dans une espèce de berceau près d'une fenêtre d'où je pouvais voir le Hokage monument. Autours du berceau se tenait le trio qui argumentait : Mito Uzumaki qui était plutôt fraiche pour son âge, Danzo Shimura qui dégageait une aura glacial et enfin l'un de mes personnage préféré dans l'univers de Naruto (et accessoirement la personne qui venait de me 'réveiller'), Hiruzen Sarutobi le Sandaime Hokage. « Danzo je n'ai pas l'intention de transformer cette enfant en arme humaine. Konoha a gagné les deux précédentes guerres sans utiliser de Jinchûrikis si une troisième devait éclater nous triompherons encore. »

« Et combien de ninjas mourront par que tu as refusé d'utiliser le Jinchûriki comme il est sensé l'être ? » Cracha Danzo sans faire d'effort pour masquer sa furie.

« Tu es mal placé pour dire ça Gaki. Combien de ninjas sont mort dans ton entrainement ROOT alors qu'il aurait pu devenir d'excellents ninjas s'ils avaient suivi un curriculum normal ? » Rétorqua Mito avec véhémence.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que le Shimura et la vielle Uzumaki ne pouvaient pas se sentir.

« Leurs sacrifices étaient nécessaires pour la survie de Konoha. » Rétorqua le ROOT commandeur sans même chercher à se défendre.

_Sale petit…Ok Danzo est désormais troisième sur ma liste de personne à tuer dès que possible, juste après Madara et Zetsu._

_**Bien dit Chaton ! **_

…_.Euh Matatabi pourquoi tu n'es pas étonner par le fait que je connaisse Madara ?_

_**Chaton je suis dans ta tête.**_

_Oh…Tu as lu mes mémoires ?_

_**Juste les grandes lignes. **_

_On va devoir placer des limites sur quel mémoire tu as le droit de voir._

_**Eh ! Laisse mon feuilleton tranquille !**_

« Faisons un compromis. » Déclara soudainement Hiruzen stoppant la dispute entre Mito et Danzo. « Je vais vous laisser élever l'enfant Mito-sama mais il devra rejoindre l'académie dès que possible. »

« …entendu. »Murmura Mito tandis que l'ancien équipier d'Hiruzen restait silencieux.

« Danzo ? » redemanda le Hokage avec un ton tranchant.

« Tu fais une erreur Hiruzen. Mais j'accepterais la décision du Hokage. » Déclara le chef de l'Anbu, normal et ROOT compris avec un ton glacial avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Eh bien ça aurait pu mieux se passer. » Soupira le Sarutobi en se massant les tempes.

« Fais attention avec Danzo, Hiruzen il est fanatiquement loyal envers l'idée de Konoha et non pas envers le village. Un jour il se tournera contre toi. » Hiruzen secoua sa tête devant les mise en gardes de la vieille Uzumaki.

« Mito-sama je sais que Danzo est dangereux et trop 'loyal' mais il reste un ami en qui j'ai toute confiance. » Mito soupira tristement devant la détermination du Hokage.

« Tu ressembles trop à Hashirama… » Mito se tourna vers moi et caressa doucement ma joue. Je sentis une drôle de sensation dans ma gorge à son contact et avant que je comprenne ce qui se passe un son bien particulier sortie de ma gorge.

Mes dames et messieurs j'ai l'horreur de vous annoncer que mon nouveau corps peut ronronner.

« KAWAI ! » Couina la vielle dame en prenant dans ses bras avant de m'étouffer dans ses bras.

_Oh god… Matatabi c'est ta faute n'es pas ?_

_**Ehehe…Oups ?**_

Une fois Mito calmé, Hiruzen posa une excellente question.

« Comment allez-vous appeler l'enfant ? »

Je présume que je n'ai pas le droit de garder mon ancien nom… Bon faudra que je le réutilise en tant que nom de code.

« ...Naraku comme mon frère. » Mito avait un frère ? Le mangas et l'anime n'en ont jamais parler pourtant…

« Pas de nom de clan ? »

« Tsunade et le reste des Senjus n'accepteront pas d'adopter un parfait étranger dans le Clan même si il s'agit d'un Jinchûriki et je ne peux pas décider arbitrairement de l'adopter parmi les Uzumakis. D'ailleurs le simple fait que je m'occupe de lui risque de faire gronder beaucoup de membres de Senjus. » Hiruzen tira sur sa pipe comprenant les raisons de Mito.

« Entendu je vais faire les papiers nécessaire pendant que vous ramenez Naraku dans le comptoir du Clan Senju. »

« Entendu Hiruzen… Et merci d'avoir défendu l'enfant contre Danzo. » Le Hokage sourit et accepta les remerciements de la veuve du Shodaime avec un geste de sa tête.

Yup merci de m'avoir sauvé Saru !

« J'ai fait beaucoup de chose que je regrette dans ma vie Mito-sama mais l'endoctrinement d'enfants n'en fait et n'en fera jamais partie. »

Mito salua et quitta la pièce avec moi dans ses bras.

Alors que mon corps sombré à nouveau dans l'inconscience une dernière pensée me vint.

Je ne suis pas entrain de rêver… Sweet-mamayama ! Je suis réincarné dans l'Univers de Naruto !


	2. Chapter 1 : là ou tout commence

Chapitre 1 : là ou tout commence.

* * *

BB : MERCI DU COMPLIMENT ! J'espère être à la mesure de tes attentes )

* * *

Ça fait exactement six ans, un mois, six jours et seize heures depuis que j'ai ressuscité dans l'univers de Naruto et deux choses très importantes se sont produites pendant ma vie de Bébé.

J'ai eu une question existentielle (encore une fois) et j'ai pris conscience d'un fait très con :

Es que la création de fiction dans mon monde d'origine donne naissance à des univers parallèles ? Et bon Dieu que la vie de Bébé est chiante !

La vie de Bébé orphelin Jinchûriki à Konoha craint mais pas autant que je le pensais. Certes le fait de passer la quasi-totalité de mon temps à manger, chier et dormir (et pas forcément dans ce sens) était horrible mais au moins j'avais du temps pour discuter avec mon démon intérieur favori.

Lorsque Sakumo m'a ramené à Konoha je me suis retrouvé face aux trois personnes les plus importants (et dangereuse) du Village : Hiruzen Sarutobi le Sandaime Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Dirigeant de l'ANBU et Mito Uzumaki la Jinchûriki de Kurama Aka Kyûbi, chef du clan Senju et veuve du Shodaime Hokage.

Ce trio avait discuté de mon futur et pendant un moment j'ai vraiment eu peur pour mes fesses surtout lorsque Danzo-Teme avait parlé de moi comme d'un outil à utiliser pour le bien de Konoha et voulait faire de moi l'un de ses Anbus ROOT.  
Heureusement pour moi et Matatabi, Hiruzen et Mito n'ont pas apprécié ses paroles et l'on envoyer chier me donnant la possibilité d'avoir une vie plus ou moins normal après que j'ai fini par accepter ma…situation.

Comme je l'ai dit quelques lignes plus tôt, six années avait passé depuis.  
Mito m'avait pris dans le clan Senju mais j'avais du mal à considérer le comptoir du Clan comme ma maison avec le fait que la majorité des Senjus refusait de s'approcher de moi. Non pas parce que j'étais un Jinchûriki, seul Mito, Hiruzen, Danzo et les Jônins du village étaient au courant de ça, mais pour eux j'étais un intrus dans leur Clan. La seule personne que je considérais comme un membre de ma famille était Mito qui était une Grand-Mère adorable avec des accès de colère flippant.  
Je sais ce que vous pensez : mais que fait Tsunade ? Simple son petit frère, Nawaki, est mort trois jours avant mon arrivé et accessoirement un jour avant que l'armistice ne soit signer marquant l'arrêt de la seconde guerre shinobi.  
Je peux vous assurer que la blonde Sannin commence à peine à se remettre de la mort de Nawaki et c'est seulement grâce à son petit ami, Dan.  
J'espère que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour aider Tsunade. Je dois bien ça à Mito.

Honnêtement j'ai eu de la chance que la Vielle Uzumaki soit là pour moi. Avec la seconde Grande Guerre Shinobi qui s'est achevée il y a quelques années la paranoïa est encore à son sommet dans le village. Si la veuve du Shodaime Hokage ne s'était pas porté garante de moi j'aurais été traité exactement comme Naruto juste parce que je ne suis pas né dans le village. (Le fait que seul les Shinobis au-dessus du rang de Chûnins savent que je suis un Jinchûriki à aider pour l'intégration aussi …)

Ma relation avec Matatabi était… étrange pour ainsi dire. En toute honnêteté la démone était de loin la personne qui me connaissait le mieux et avec qui je passais la majorité de mon temps. Faut dire physiquement j'étais un bébé mais mentalement j'étais un adulte et à part discuter avec Matatabi je n'avais pas grands chose d'autre à faire. Mon chakra ne s'étant activité qu'à mon sixième anniversaire je n'ai pas pu apprendre le moindre jutsu utile et lorsque j'avais tenté d'utiliser mon chakra mais Matatabi m'avait stoppé disant que je risquais d'utiliser son chakra par erreur et que je ne voulais pas voir ce que faisait le chakra d'un Biju sur un enfant.

Donc pas d'entrainements shinobi pour passer le temps… Ais-je vraiment besoin de vous dire à quel point je me suis fait chier ?

D'ailleurs lorsque j'avais rencontré 'physiquement' mon amie Nibi pour la première fois j'ai pris conscience d'un détail choquant : dans mon esprit, j'avais l'apparence d'une version adulte de mon corps de bébé vêtu d'un kimono blanc et non pas l'aspect de mon ancienne incarnation. En parlant d'apparence, pourquoi diable Matatabi est appeler un chat alors qu'elle ressemble plus à une gigantesque panthère avec des flammes bleue-noir comme pelage ?

_**Excellente question chaton.**_

_Hey n'interrompe pas mon monologue Matatabi !_

_**Difficile de parler de monologue quand nous sommes deux dans ta tête.**_

…_Fait chier t'as raison._

_**21 à 2357 pour moi !**_

_Fichu chatte a voix sexy…Mais je m'égare, revenons à mon apparence._

_**Narcissique**__._

Au lieu d'avoir des cheveux bruns coupé court et des yeux bleu j'avais désormais une crinière de cheveux semblable à ceux de Jiraya mais dans un coloris noir-bleuté tandis que le chakra de Matatabi avait modifié mes yeux les rendant dorés avec des pupilles verticales.

Oui …Cat-man… Je vous entends rire vous savez.

Malheureusement pas de badass mode biju pour moi pour l'instant. Selon mon amie Biju je ne pourrais utiliser son chakra à pleine puissance que lorsque j'aurais seize ans minimum.  
En attendant des petits coups de booste sont acceptable mais une grosse utilisation risque de détruire mon corps de manière irréversible.  
Et même quand j'aurais accès à tout le chakra de Matatabi ce ne sera pas semblable au mode Biju de Naruto vu que ce taré de blond avait réussi à combiner Senjutsu, Chakra du Rikudô Sennin, Chakra de Biju et etc.…

Yup pas de pouvoir OP pour moi… Note a moi-même : m'entrainer à mort pour ne pas me faire massacrer par les tarés totalement cool d'Akatsuki.

Autre chose que j'ai appris pendant ces années et que le fait d'avoir Matatabi en moi avait eu plusieurs effets plus ou moins positifs sur mon corps. Comme effets marrant mais inoffensif le chakra du Chat géant me fais agir comme un chat (sieste irrépressible, envie folle de poisson et autre joyeuseté) tout en me donnant des réflexes ou des tics digne d'un félin et non pas d'un humain. Ah et j'oubliais de mentionner que je suis devenu un vrai aimant à chat ? Tous les félins du Village m'adorent ! Il ne passe pas un jour sans que je retrouve des chats endormis dans mon lit ou d'autres félins qui décident que je suis leur nouveau Jésus !  
Non pas que ça me dérange j'adore ces foutus félins avec leurs fourrures douces et leurs ronronnements ! Mon dieu leurs ronrons ! Aaaaaaaah !

**Naraku, tu es entrain de passer en mode Fanboy. Encore… **

Oh… Ahem, Désolé… Alors comme je disais j'adore mes nouveaux copains félins mais je voudrais que les genins arrêtent de venir me demander de l'aide juste pour capturer le pauvre Tora.  
Pauvre bête si j'étais à sa place, moi aussi je fuirais tout le temps.

… Par contre j'espère que je ne vais pas me mettre à miauler. C'est sexy sur une fille mais si c'est moi qui le fais… Disons que j'ai appris que lorsque je ronronnais en tant que bébé ça provoquait une surcharge de KAWAI chez toute les femelles m'entourant et vu que je ronronne automatiquement a la seconde ou quelqu'un me caresse les cheveux…

**COUGH fan-girls COUGH**

Mais bon passons. Après six ans d'ennui mortel et de discussions mentales à passer pour un bébé tout ce qui a de plus normal sous la garde de Mito-baa-chan, une horreur sans nom s'était produite.

Hiruzen m'a inscrit pour l'Académie ninja.

Honnêtement je n'ai pas très envie de devenir un ninja.  
Sérieusement ils ont une espérance de vie de vingt ans en moyenne ! Si vous ne me croyez pas essayer de compter le nombre de shinobis ayant plus de trente ans dans le Narutoverse !

Malheureusement en tant que Jinchûriki je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. La seul raison pour laquelle Mito n'était pas sur le champ de bataille était due à son âge avancé et au fait qu'elle soit la veuve du Shodaime Hokage.  
Au moins Hiruzen m'avait évité l'endoctrinement et donner la possibilité de vivre comme un humain et non pas comme une machine sans émotion.

Donc après des années de "liberté" je me vois contraint de retourner dans l'enfer qu'est l'école.

Et moi qui pensais en avoir été débarrassé.

« Baa-chan, je suis vraiment obliger d'y aller ? » soupirais je alors que Mito m'accompagnait jusqu'à l'académie...Je me demande combien d'Anbus sont planqué autour de nous.

« Allons Neko-kun ce n'est pas si horrible que ça ! » Fit Mito en m'ébouriffant mes cheveux. Gah ! Ne…doit…pas…ronronner… « Tu vas te faire plein d'amis tout en apprenant a botter des cu tu vas voir ! » Je jette mon meilleur regard implorant sur la vielle Uzumaki qui se contente de me sourire. « Désolé Gaki mais si je suis passé par là il n'est pas question que tu y échappe. »

« Bon j'aurais essayé au moins… » Murmurais-je avec résignation alors que Mito me guidait dans le gigantesque bâtiment qu'était l'Académie ninja. C'est bizarre de ce dire que je suis entrain de marcher dans le même bâtiment qui verra mon héros de Shonen préféré grandir.

Nous restâmes un moment devant la porte un moment attendant que le prof me fasse signe d'entrer.

Ah il vient juste de le faire.

« Bon ben quand faut y aller… » Mito me tapota sur l'épaule pour m'encourager avant que je ne m'avance.

J'entre dans la classe et aussitôt j'entends les gamines assise sur leurs chaises murmurer avec excitation et malheureusement je savais pourquoi.

Matatabi et Mito m'avaient expliqué que le corps d'un Jinchûriki était toujours l'apogée du corps humain dû à l'afflux de chakra supplémentaire causé par implantation d'un Biju: régénération, système immunitaire parfait et développement corporel avancé et j'en passe.

Traduction : j'avais un corps qui était l'incarnation même du mot kawai (et qui plus tard deviendra sexy…j'espère.) pour la gente féminine.

_**Je sens des fan-girls en approche rapide…**_

_Aha très drôle Mata-chan. _

_**Nara-kun je ne plaisantais pas**__._

…_Et merde._

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration je me présente à mes futurs camarades.

« Je m'appelle Naraku, ravie de vous rencontrer. » J'essaie de garder un ton plaisant tout en laissant mon regard se perdre sur ceux qui seront mes camarades. Les deux tiers de la classe sont composé d'enfants dont je ne connais strictement rien mais le reste est étrangement familier.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai…

Sur les dizaines de classes dans lesquelles Sarutobi aurait pu m'envoyer il m'a lâché dans celle qui contient les futurs parents des Rookies 12 !

Tu parles d'une coïncidence ironique…

Donc…Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Tsume, Shibi, Hizashi, Hiashi, et etc...si je les ai bien reconnu et une trentaine d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas.

Je passe les visages en revu cherchant un visage particulier. En voyant une paire d'yeux bleus me renvoyer mon regard avec une touche de curiosité je me fige et dû me retenir pour ne pas hurler 'HELL YES'.

Hello, Minato Namikaze, futur Roi des Pirates.

…

Oups mauvais Shonen !

Distraitement j'entends le prof (un Yamanaka d'après le symbole sur sa veste) me demander d'aller m'asseoir.

Je sais où aller.

Sans hésitation je me dirige vers Minato et m'assoie à côté de lui. Me demandant au passage pourquoi diable il est seul au fond de la classe.

« Salut je m'appelle Naraku ! C'est quoi ton nom ? » Demandais-je joyeusement au futur Yondaime Hokage. Du coin de l'œil je remarque que les élèves ont réagi étrangement lorsque j'ai décidé d'aller vers Minato.

Ça ressemble étrangement au traitement que recevais Naruto dans l'histoire original. Mais pourquoi Minato serait traité ainsi ?

Meh ce n'est pas comme si c'était important.

…_N'es pas ?_

_**Règle n°21 Naraku.**_

Ne jamais provoquer le destin… Merde.

L'un des Uchiha, Fugaku je pense, jetait un regard haineux à Minato, et a moi par extension. Le trio Ino-Shika-Cho semblait n'en avoir rien à faire tandis que les jumeaux Hyugas, se contentait de nous observer avec curiosité/impassibilité. Le seul Aburame (Shibi) de la classe était inexpressif et la fille Inuzuka ( Tsume si je me rappelle bien) semblait haïr le Uchiha et non pas Minato.

Ah la vie scolaire… J'avais oublié quel bourbier c'était.  
Le reste de la classe semblait littéralement suivre le Uchiha dans son comportement à l'exception d'une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs qui jetait un regard furieux au Uchiha comme si ils venaient de ses disputer.

Donc Mikoto et Fugaku ne peuvent pas se sentir ? Es que ça veut dire pas de Itachi ni de Sasuke ?

…Nan connaissant ma chance ces deux-là apparaitront dans l'histoire quoi qu'il arrive.

« M-Minato Namikaze. » Bégaya le blond confirmant mes soupçons. Pour une raison ou pour une autre le Uchiha a du faire quelque chose pour ostraciser le Blond.

Mais pourquoi ?

Une part de moi savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de me rapprocher de lui, modification de l'histoire et Yada-yada, mais ma curiosité était trop forte.

Je savais qui était Le Yondaime Hokage grâce au manga, mais pas qui était Minato.

Le Vrai Minato.

Si je dois risquer ma peau pour lui je veux d'abord savoir s'il en vaut la peine.

« Ravie de te connaitre Minato, j'espère qu'on pourra devenir ami ! » Dire ça avec un ton si joyeux me donne l'impression d'être un faux-cu manipulateur. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire du sentiment quand mes actes pourraient provoquer la fin de ce monde mais quand même... De plus si je fais une erreur avec mes actions… Je condamne tout le monde à être piéger dans la Matrix de Madara ou plutôt celle de Kaguya.

« Je l'espère aussi ! » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire éblouissant qui aurait rendu fier un certain duo de ninjas en spandex verts. Arg je me sens mal maintenant !

« Tsss seul un ver voudrait devenir ami avec un déchet pareille. » Fit une voix juste assez forte pour que toute la classe puisse l'entendre.

Mon corps se raidit brutalement. Dans ma vie précédente je n'avais pas beaucoup de personnes que je considérais comme des amis. Heck pendant ma période scolaire il n'y avait qu'un seul humain que je considérais comme un ami avant que je commence mes études militaire.

J'étais donc très défensif envers ceux que j'avais… Et particulièrement brutal envers les idiots qui pensaient que c'était une bonne idée de s'en prendre à eux. Je me tourna lentement pour jeter mon meilleur regard méprisant à Fugaku qui venait de parler.

« Et qui t'es pour dire ça ? » Dure de rester polie face à un type pareil… merde il transpire l'arrogance par tous les pores de sa peau, pas étonnant qu'Itachi et Sasuke aient tourné aussi mal si Fugaku se comportait ainsi avec sa famille.

« Fugaku Uchiha, du clan Uchiha. » Déclara le Uchiha avec un sourire arrogant. Il pensait sans doute que j'allais me coucher juste part qu'il était de la 'noblesse'.

« Je suis sensé être impressionner ? » Ma réponse figea la classe toute entière et attira l'attention du prof sur moi.

Dans le monde de Naruto les Clans possédant des Kekkai Genkai étaient soi-considéré comme la haute noblesse d'un village ninja soit massacré à cause de leurs différences.  
D'après vous quel type de village Konoha est ?

« Les Uchiha sont les plus forts dans Konoha ! » Cria Fugaku comme un gamin, peinant à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi peut affecter par le nom Uchiha.

Bon dieu j'ai l'impression de me trouver devant ces pot-stars qui deviennent folle quand des gens ne les reconnaissent pas. Certes les Uchihas ont un Kekkai Genkai complétement OP mais moi j'ai une badass Biju comme partenaire !

_**Aww tu me préfère à un Kekkai Genkai ? C'est tellement gentil !**_

Mata-chan tu peux me laisser me concentrer s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de mon cerveau pour briser le Uchiha ?

_**Mmm Ok Chaton amuse toi bien !**_

« Tu n'es pas ton clan Teme. Si tu veux mon respect va falloir le gagner.» Répondis-je calmement avec un sourire mêlant moquerie et mépris. « Mais pour l'instant tout ce que je vois c'est un lâche qui est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans utiliser le nom de son clan. »

La majorité de la classe poussa des cris de choc tandis que les membres de clans ninjas retenaient des ricanements amusés.

Fugaku serra les points et me jeta un regard rempli de rage et commença à s'avancer vers moi.

_Sérieusement ? Il est colère après une seule tirade ? Je ne me suis même pas échauffer !_

_**C'est un enfant tu t'attendais à quoi ?**_

Avant que l'Uchiha puisse faire quoi que ce soit Minato s'interposa à ma grande surprise.

« Arrête Fugaku ! Notre dispute ne concerne que nous deux ne le mêle pas à ça ! » Il me connait que depuis cinq minutes et il est déjà aussi protecteur ? My,my Naruto prends plus de son Père que je ne pensais.

« Je ne te parlais pas Sans-clan ! » Cracha le Uchiha avec une voix emplis de venin. Bon ben semblerait que ça va fini en baston.  
Voyant que Fugaku ne voulait pas reculer je me rangea a côté de Minato près à l'aider si les chiens de Fugaku se décider à attaquer.

« ASSEZ ! » Rugit le prof forçant les élèves à se calmer bloquant la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère. « Asseyiez-vous et fermer là avant que je ne fasse pleuvoir des kunais ! »

Une fois la classe calmée les cours reprirent me permettant de m'éloigner du Uchiha et de mieux connaitre Minato.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais Minato n'es pas le genre de génie dont on vante les mérites. Celui qui réussit tout sans efforts et etc…  
Minato était certes étonnamment mûr et intelligent pour son âge mais la vrai raison de son génie était que le blond était un bosseur. Il suait sang et eau non pas pour passer un sujet mais pour le maîtriser complètement.

Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui avais quitté le lycée dès que possible pour m'engager dans l'armée. C'était impressionnant de le voir donner tant d'efforts pour la moindre petite chose.

Au niveau caractère…Grosso Modo Minato est le Jésus du Narutoverse purement et simplement. Calme, gentil et compréhensif… et une solitude infernale dans ses yeux.  
Si je me rappelle bien il est devenu un orphelin très jeune donc il a dû avoir très peu de contact humain et avec Fugaku qui avait tourné quasiment toute la classe contre lui…

_Ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne de vouloir étrangler l'Uchiha ?_

_**Je veux l'incinérer donc je suis mal placé pour juger**_.

_Uzzza !_

Lors de notre discussion on a divergé sur nos rêves j'ai était surpris de voir que Minato voulait devenir Hokage non pas pour être reconnu ou un truc du genre mais pour avoir le pouvoir de maintenir la paix a tout pris et éviter que d'autres enfants ne deviennent des orphelins comme lui.  
D'ailleurs il m'avait confié que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquels Fugaku le haïssait. Selon le Uchiha seul un membre de son clan devrait devenir Hokage. Ça et le fait qu'il lui ait botté les fesses pendant un match d'entraînements et soit meilleur que lui dans quasiment toutes les matières.

Ah jalousie quand tu nous tiens.

Honnêtement j'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'attacher à Minato, de peur de provoquer trop de gros changements rendant mon savoir sur le futur inutile. Mais que Bouddha et tous ses cousins m'en soient témoins il est impossible de ne pas aimer le Gaki !  
Si j'essaie d'être distant soit il s'en rend pas compte et se conduit comme si de rien n'était soit il me fait ses maléfiques yeux de chiots en détresses ! Ça devrait être classé comme un Kinjutsu !  
Conclusion de cette première journée a l'académie : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire Minato et moi sommes désormais BFF.

…_Présume qu'il va falloir que je commence à m'entrainer dure pour buter Madara et trouver un moyen pour tuer Zetsu_.

_**Compte sur moi Chaton. Il n'est pas question que je laisse ce fossile et ce fils à maman ressusciter le Juubi et tuer mes frères et sœurs.**_

_Ça me va Mata-chan._

Mito finit par venir me chercher devant l'académie.

« Alors comment été ta journée ? » S'enquit ma Mère/ Grand-Mère adoptive.

« Intéressante Baa-chan. » Ma réponse m'attira un regard amusé de la part de Mito.

« Naraku… tu es sur de vouloir vivre dans un appartement. » Ah oui la vielle loi de Konoha, qui dit que les élèves de l'Académie peuvent vivre dans un appartement si ils le souhaitent.

« Mito-Baa-chan je t'adore de tout mon cœur. Mais ces sentiments ne s'étendent pas à l'ensemble des Senjus. » Le visage de Mito s'assombrit. Elle avait bien remarqué les actions des Senjus mais malgré toute son influence la vielle Dame ne peut pas changer leurs cœurs. Heureusement j'avais une âme d'adulte et ce genre d'actions n'avaient aucun effets sur moi.

« Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu au comptoir pas vrai ? » Fit la vielle Uzumaki me faisant sourire. Ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'on s'inquiétait pour moi-même si cette inquiétude était mal placée.

« …Merci Mito. » Dis-je avec un grand sourire. La vielle Jinchûriki avait était une vrai Mère pour moi. Même avec mon mental d'adulte je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'attacher à elle.

Mito me guida jusqu'à un complexe d'appartement, qui oh ironie, était le même que celui ou Naruto vivrait.

« Je viendrais te voir demain, ok ? » dit Mito alors que nous arrivions devant la porte de mon futur appartement.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis Baa-chan. Saru-jiji a placé une escouade d'Anbus autour du bâtiment. » Ma réponse surpris la vielle Uzumaki.

« Tu les vois ? »

« Je les sens. Sakumo-san…oups je veux dire Okami-san a une odeur de chien impossible à rater. » Moi et Mito fîmes semblant de ne pas entendre le grognement frustré provenant d'un arbre et les ricanements étouffés venant de trois autres endroits.

_Ah le bonheur du trollage d'anbus !_

Une fois Mito parti j'utilisai les clés que Saru-jiji m'avait données pour ouvrir la porte de mon futur appartement.

_Hiruzen m'avait appris que je partagerais mon appartement avec quelqu'un. Je me demande qui…_

« Naraku ? C'est toi mon colocataire ? » S'exclama une certaine tête blonde de surprise, alors je rentrai dans l'appartement.

… _je partage mon appart avec Minato…__Ok c'est quoi la probabilité d'être placé dans un appartement avec le premier ami que je me suis fait depuis ma réincarnation ?_

_**A peu près la même que d'être sceller dans un réincarné ayant conservé sa mémoire**_.

…Toucher.

« Semblerait Minato. » Fis-je en examinant l'appartement avec curiosité. Si Minato n'avait pas été là j'aurais pu croire être dans mon ancien appartement. Deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon, une petite cuisine, le tout meublé très sobrement.

« C'est bien. J'avais peur que mon futur coloc soit…et bien… » Minato se gratta la tête un instant me faisant sourire.

_Bon dieu faut que je lui apprenne à être moins mignon avant qu'il ne commence à avoir des fan-girls… Quoi que, si je fais ça je me priverai du plaisir de voir Kushina régler le problème._

« Un Fugaku ? »

« Exactement ! » S'écria Minato comme si je venais de lui apporter l'illumination.

Avec un petit rire je me laisse tomber sur ce qui aller être mon lit pour une grosse partie de ma nouvelle vie.

Le jour suivant fut très semblable au premier a une exception près : les instructeurs décidèrent de nous tester pour voir si on avait une affinité avec des armes en nous donnant accès à des modèles en bois.

Minato se jeta instantanément sur les kunais de combat, une version plus massive des kunais de lancer ressemblant beaucoup aux kunais Hiraishin sans les marques sur le manche.

Pour ma part je pris un plus de temps à observer les armes.

Les instructeurs avaient amené un véritable arsenal pour les élèves. La majorité des armes sortaient tout droit du Japon féodale mais il avait quelques armes exotiques comme une faux de combat, un marteau de guerre et j'en passe.

Après un moment je pris la décision de prendre une paire de Tantos et un katana. J'avais vraiment envie de prendre la faux mais dans mon état actuel je n'arriverais même pas à la soulever.

Une fois les armes choisies les senseis nous séparèrent en groupe pour nous faire travailler sur nos armes respectives.

Mon sensei pour apprendre le kenjutsu était un jeune homme avec des cheveux violets nommé Kenchiro Uzuki. Ce type était brutal mais juste dans ses techniques d'apprentissage.

Si un élève n'arrivait pas à exécuter un mouvement il le prenait a part pour voir quel était le problème afin de l'aider à avancer. Par contre si tu tires au flanc tu goûtes à son boken.

Les heures passèrent et une fois que nous eûmes les bases, Uzuki nous fit faire des matchs. Après un moment passé à regarder mes camarades se battre mon tour fini par venir.

« Naraku, Mikoto avancez pour un spar ! »

Je m'avance dans le ring, katana dégainer prêt à utiliser les formes que Uzuki-sensei nous avaient montré et…

Mon cerveau se bloqua en voyant mon adversaire.

De longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, une peau claire et des yeux brun clair pétillants d'un mélange de calme et de curiosité.

_Kami, Dieu et Boudha tout puissant ! Cette fille est l'incarnation du KAWAI !_

_**Réveil Nara-kun elle va t'attaquer.**_

L'avertissement arriva juste à temps pour me permettre d'esquiver un coup visant ma tête.

Ma première tentative pour gagner ce match fut d'utiliser ma force supérieure pour forcer la fille sur la défensive.

Grosse erreur.

Pour chaque attaques je me prenais une riposte fulgurante alors que mon adversaire parait fluidement mes coups.

Résultat évidant je finis au sol avec des étoiles autour de ma tête. Le seul petit rayon de soleil soignant mon orgueil brisé fut de voir que j'avais réussi à exténué mon adversaire.

« Bon match. » Fit la fille avec une voix calme avant de tendre sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Merci, euh… » J'aurais dû écouter le prof quand il a dit son nom.

« Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha. J'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça demain ? » Demanda la fillette avec un grand sourire.

Trop…kawai…doit…résister… !

« Evidemment ! » Répondit ma langue avant que mon cerveau n'ait compris qui était Mikoto et ce que devenir ami/rival avec elle risquer de provoquer.

Mon premier coup de foudre et amie du sexe opposé était la future épouse de Fugaku et futur Maman de Sasuke et Itachi.

…

**Je n'arrive pas à savoir si Kami te hais Chaton ou si il t'adore.**

Si tu le découvre n'hésite pas à faire tourner.


	3. Chapter 2 : NINJA

Chapitre 2 : NINJA!

Quatre ans après la rencontre entre Minato et Naraku, Konoha

Dans mes deux vies j'ai toujours eu le même invincible ennemi venant me défier et me torturer inlassablement.

« Oy Naraku réveille-toi ! On va être en retard ! » Cria Minato depuis la cuisine réveillant le quatuor de chats qui s'étaient installés avec moi sur mon matelas.

Maudit Soleil pour se lever si tôt et maudit Minato qui refuse de me laisser sécher les cours.

« Mmmm, cinq petite minutes… » Marmonnais je dans mon oreiller tandis qu'autour de moi mes amis félins s'étiraient. Des quatre chats un seul m'était familier : le bon vieux Tora qui avait décidé d'utiliser mon appartement comme planque pour échapper aux genins le pourchassant.

Ça fait la quinzième ou seizième fois qu'il se cache ici ?

**_Seize si tu compte la fois ou il est juste venir dire bonjour._**

_S'lut Mata...Bien dormi ?_

**_Comme un charme Chaton._**

Mon blond colocataire ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et me jeta un regard mauvais. Malheureusement (Ou heureusement selon les points de vue) j'avais fini par réussir à 'corrompre' little Minato qui avait perdu sa timidité et gagner une assurance calme et composé.

Dont j'étais souvent la première victime.

« Naraku j'ai un verre d'eau et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! » Menaça Minato me faisant frissonner, sachant pertinemment qu'il était capable de le faire.

Fichu Blond Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire que je détester être mouillé.

Avec un grognement d'irritation je finis par me lever et me dirigea vers la salle de bain en faisant ce que j'appelle 'la marche du zombie' (tête baissé, pieds trainant et yeux à moitié fermé).

Juste avant d'entrer dans la douche je jette un regard fatigué à Tora qui était resté sur mon lit.

« Tora bouge mon gros. »

_« Mais Boss ! »_ Miaula le chat en s'enfonçant dans la couette. _« Je suis tellement bien ici ! »_

Je frotte mes yeux pour éviter de me rendormir et tourne mon attention vers le Chat de la Femme du Daimyo.

« Tora tu sais que si tu restes trop longtemps les genins finiront par savoir que mon appart est devenu ta planque et tu ne pourras plus squatter chez moi. » Le chat prit une moue boudeuse en entendant ça.

_« Ok, ok. »_ Grogna Tora avant de sauter sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. _« On se voit plus tard Boss ! »_

« Essaie de ne pas trop les faire souffrir ! » lançais-je avec un ton morne alors que le chat sautait sur un toit en-dessous de ma fenêtre.

_« Pas de promesse ! »_ Miaula le chat avant de disparaitre.

Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit un chat normal. Faudra que je lui demande s'il fait partie d'un Clan d'Animaux.

…

_Ara ? Aurais oublié de vous dire que je pouvais parler aux chats ?_

_… Oui ? Bon ben maintenant vous le savait !_

Bon, je présume qu'il est temps pour un rapide compte-rendu n'es pas ?

Les quatre années que j'avais passé avec Minato pouvaient être résumé en un mot : paisible.

La quasi-totalité de mon temps avait été passé à m'entrainer avec mon ami blond et Mikoto et à connaitre nos futurs camarades tout en étudiant à l'Académie.

Traduction : Peace and love dans le Village des Feuilles !

Malheureusement plusieurs signes étaient apparus signalant que la situation politique sur le continent était loin d'être calme et que cette période paix ne durerait sans doute plus très longtemps.

D'après ce que j'ai entendu en trainant dans le comptoir Senju et dans la Tour Hokage, Kumo et Kiri se tire la bourre à propos de la propriété de plusieurs iles et Iwa menace les villages mineurs de Taki et Kusa qui, soi-dit en passant, sont alliés à Konoha. Suna pour l'instant reste à l'écart mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste chez eux a rien faire si le reste du contiennent sombre dans la guerre.

Il y a juste un petit problème… Konoha n'est pas près du tout pour faire la guerre !  
Le village caché dans les Feuilles, tout comme Suna et Kiri, a toujours privilégié la qualité plutôt que la quantité pour ses ninjas. En temps de paix c'est parfait mais en temps de guerre… Kiri et Suna peuvent se le permettre parce que leurs pays est parfait pour les guerres de guérilla mais Konoha n'a pas ce genre d'avantages.

Pour l'instant les tensions sont légère mais ça fait des années que ça empire et à ce rythme… Je ne pense devoir vous faire un dessin n'es pas ?  
Le seul bon côté a cette situation était que le programme de l'académie n'était pas le même programme stupide que pauvre Naruto avait dû subir.

Pour faire simple le programme académique de Naruto était simplifié puisque le village était en période de paix alors que le programme de ma génération était fait exprès pour nous préparer à la guerre.

Ici pas d'entrainements stupide sur comment arranger des fleurs, Madame ! A la place tu as ninjutsu élémentaire, Shurikenjutsu, entrainement avec armes de notre choix, en plus des trois jutsu basiques, et entrainements spéciales personnalisés pour chaque élève. (Je faisais partie du groupe spécialisé pour le combat en première ligne avec Mikoto et Minato)

Je m'en étais pas rendu compte tout de suite mais il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement malsain d'apprendre à des enfants comme égorger silencieusement un être humain.  
Dieu que je suis heureux d'avoir la maturité mental d'un adulte !  
Je me rappelle encore du visage de Minato quand nos instructeurs nous ont fait élever des lapins juste pour qu'on puisse les tuer une fois adulte. Mon pauvre civet... il était si mignon!

**_Au moins il était délicieux en ragoût !_ **

_... Mon dieu j'ai l'impression d'avoir tuer la Maman de Bambie!_

L'Académie et l'entrainement avait montré plusieurs choses intéressantes a part cette histoire avec les lapins.

Minato était de loin le meilleur utilisateur de Taijutsu de notre génération: trop rapide pour être toucher et assez malin pour s'être construit son propre style de combat parfaitement adapté pour lui et en plus il avait un vrai don pour le Ninjutsu… Si j'ai bien compté il a déjà créé deux techniques Futon (rang E et D) et une techniques Raiton ( rang D ). Par contre je regrette de lui avoir donné ce rouleau sur les techniques de scellement que Mito-baa-san m'avait donné. (Selon elle il est important qu'un Jinchûriki ait les bases du Fuinjutsu au cas où).  
Ce fichu blond avait décidé de transformer notre salon en salle d'expérimentations pour ses sceaux. Passé la vingtaine j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j'ai dû remplacer notre table parce qu'il l'avait réduit en pièce avec un sceau mal conçu. Mais depuis que je me servais de mon statut de Jinchûriki pour lui donner des rouleaux de Fuinjutsus, le nombre d'explosions avait vachement diminué. (Ça et le fait que Mito-baa-chan est décidé de lui donner des cours lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il voulait apprendre l'art du Fuinjutsu.)

Avec un peu de chance Jiraya le remarquera et je pourrais arrêter de racheter du mobilier toute les semaines.

Malheureusement le fait d'être pro-efficient en Fuinjustu avait permis à Minato de deviner que j'étais un Jinchûriki.

Après ça on s'est mis d'accord pour réparer le verrou de la douche…

_**Au moins on sait que le Blond préfère les filles. Dommage…**_

J'aurais préféré le découvrir d'une autre manière Mata-chan et… comment ça dommage ?!

_**Pas moi Chaton ! Je n'avais pas ri autant depuis des siècles ! Et toi+Minato…dans un lit…Kukukukuku !**_

_De tous les Bijus pourquoi il a fallu que j'aie la perverse fan de Yaoi ?_

_**Karma Chaton, Karma.**_

Heureusement j'avais réussi à expliquer toute l'histoire à Minato sans que les Anbus ne le sachent. Bien que je sois sûr qu'Hiruzen et Mito sont au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Fichu vieux capable de lire dans mes pensées...  
A mon grand soulagement Minato prit la nouvelle plutôt bien. Il n'avait rien à faire que j'ai une chatte géante dans mon estomac.

...

… _Mon dieu que cette phrase sonne mal !_

_**Je ne te le fait pas dire…**_

Ou j'en étais moi ? Ah oui ma formation !

Pour ma part j'étais tombé amoureux avec les techniques Katon, celle de Kenjutsu et bizarrement celle de Genjustu. Je n'étais pas vraiment attirer par l'art de créer des illusions mais il semblerait que mon chakra a un monstrueux excédent de chakra Yin ou de chakra spirituel (probablement dû à ma réincarnation) me rendant terriblement efficace pour créer des illusions. Pour faire simple mes illusions ne peuvent être dissipées que si ma cible a un dojutsu comme le Sharingan ou le Byakugan ou si elle reçoit une assistance extérieur. Par contre je ne peux pas rendre mes illusions réelles comme les types du clan Kurama.

Au fil des années le chakra de Matatabi a continuer a modifier mon corps et après plusieurs années de test nous avons pu déterminer que mon sceau était en réalité une bombe. Selon Matatabi le sceau qui la retenait avait été conçu pour me permettre un accès total à son chakra mais n'avait aucun système pour protéger mon esprit. Si la Chatte Géante n'avait pas été amie avec moi elle aurait pu prendre le contrôle de mon esprit à n'importe quel moment. Je me demande si c'était intentionnel ou si le rituel a été perturbé par Sakumo et compagnie.

_**Tu sais que je peux toujours le faire ?**_

…_Et tu vas le faire ?_

_**Ça dépend…Tu as l'intention d'avoir une vie sexuelle bientôt ?**_

_NOM DE DIEU MATATABI ! J'AI DIX ANS !_

_**Tu sais ce qu'on dit : assez vieux pour tuer assez vieux pour…**_

_Droit de Veto sur cette phrase !_

Heureusement elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire ça, pas avec la menace Madara au loin. On a été obligé d'en parler a Mito mais j'ai réussi a convaincre la vielle Uzumaki de ne pas y toucher en expliquant ma relation avec Matatabi.  
Malheureusement l'important flux de chakra démoniaque avait modifié mon propre chakra de manière irréversible, en me donnant une affinité élémentaire au Feu tellement puissant que j'étais désormais incapable d'utiliser du ninjutsu a l'exception du Katon et des trois ninjutsu basique ( Henge, Kawarimi et Bunshin ).

D'un côté mon Chakra incendiaire me rendait incapable d'effectuer une technique 'neutre' d'un niveau plus élève que celle d'un Kawarimi ( donc pas de Kage Bunshin pour moi) et tout autre technique élémental me limitant horriblement. Mais d'un autre coté mon Chakra me permettait de rendre les techniques Katon immensément plus puissante.

Et quand je dis immensément je dis complément abusé !

Heck j'avais failli réduire l'Académie en cendres en testant Katon – Gōkakyū. La boule de feu supposément une technique de rang C, avait eu la puissance d'une technique de rang B quand je l'avais utilisé ! Et je ne l'avais même pas surchargé !

_**Burn baby burn ! **_

Revenons à la politique national/mondial… Je sais c'est chiant mais si je dois partir à la guerre j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi.  
Au niveau du village les tensions avec Iwa s'étaient intensifier de plus belles et d'après ce que j'ai compris Kumo et Kiri ont eu plusieurs escarmouches à leurs frontières. Mais à part ça c'est le noir complet. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand la guerre est supposé commencé. Mon seul indice est que la Guerre commence lorsque le Sandaime Kazekage de Suna se fait tuer par Sasori et que les Suna-nins partent à la recherche de leur Kage disparu, Iwa en profitera pour déclarer la guerre a Suna et le jeux des alliances fera le reste.  
Putain j'aurais aimé que Kishimoto donne plus de détails sur la Troisième Guerre Shinobi. Tout ce que je savais c'était que Konoha et Suna allaient combattre Iwa avec les autres villages mineurs pendant que Kumo et Kiri se massacreraient allégrement.  
Le conflit serait stopper lorsque Minato, âgé d'environ vingt-cinq ans, massacrerai plusieurs centaines d'Iwa-nins les forçant à signer l'armistice.  
Le fait d'avoir zéro infos sur Kumo et Kiri (ne parlons même pas de la quantité abyssal de villages mineurs) me stressait. Je savais que Kushina avait été kidnappé par des Kumo-nins lorsqu'elle avait douze/treize ans mais es que c'était suffisant pour déclarer la guerre ?

… Va falloir que j'augmente mon entrainement moi.

Je poussai un léger grognement de contentement en sentant l'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps. Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment les shinobis se sont débrouillés pour avoir accès à l'eau chaude mais dieu que ça fait du bien !  
Une fois propre, moi et Minato mangèrent un morceau avant de foncer vers l'Académie en passant par les toits.

Bénie soit le Rikudo Sennin pour avoir donné accès aux chakras aux humains !

« Ravie de voir que tout le monde est à l'heure aujourd'hui. Et que le bâtiment n'a toujours pas été réduit en cendres. » Lança Satori-sensei en jetant un regard amusé à Minato et moi tandis qu'Uzuki-sensei ricanait dans son coin. Satori était un Chûnin du clan Yamanaka avec un vrai don pour l'enseignement. Avec un seul coup d'œil il pouvait dire quel était le problème d'un élève et trouver une solution en quinze secondes. Rajouter à cela un caractère doux et compréhensif tout en ayant suffisamment d'autorité pour se faire respecter et vous avez le moule pour un bon prof.

« Vous ne me laisserez jamais oublier ça pas vrai sensei ? » Du coin de l'œil je vis les regards effrayer de la majorité des élèves minus Mikoto et Minato. Depuis l'accident avec ma technique Katon j'avais gagné une…réputation qui eut pour effet de faire de moi une personne a évité pour les élèves avec un background civile. Ajouter à cela que j'étais déjà une personne non-grata pour être ennemi avec Fugaku…

Seul Minato, Mikoto, les profs et les enfants de clan continuaient à me fréquenter comme si de rien n'était.

Franchement si les élèves étaient représentatifs de Konoha je comprends mieux pourquoi Naruto a été traité aussi mal dans le manga de mon ancien monde. Dans un monde ou la mort d'autrui est fréquente la moindre rumeur génèrent masse paranoïa et méfiance.

Le bon côté d'avoir été 'ennemi' avec Fugaku m'avait attiré la sympathie des jumeaux Hyugas. La vielle rivalité entre Uchiha et Hyuga avaient fait que si j'étais haï par un Uchiha je ne pouvais être que quelqu'un de bien pour les Hyugas. Hizashi s'était avéré être un véritable farceur dans l'âme tandis qu'Hiashi était l'incarnation même de la politesse et du calme. Mais Sérieusement ne lancez jamais une conversation à caractère philosophique avec eux.  
Votre cerveau explosera avec le sur-usage de termes scientifiques.  
Le temps passé avec Mikoto avait montré que sous cette apparence de demoiselle polie et courtoise se cachait une véritable tigresse avec des griffes aiguisés et des crocs acérés. Dieu que c'est marrant de la voir émasculer oralement Hiashi quand cette idiot osait argumenter que les femmes ne devraient pas devenir des ninjas. Juste avant de la voir flanquer une raclée a Fugaku après que l'idiot est sous-entendu que son rôle était juste de porter des bébés et de faire la cuisine.

_**Ah oui je m'en souviens ! Pas sûr qu'il puisse procréer aprés ça…**_

_M'en parle pas, j'en fais encore des cauchemars. _

A part les Jumeaux, Mikoto et Minato je n'avais pas de véritable interaction avec les autres membres de ma classe. Le trio Ino-Shika-Cho était plutôt agréable mais Shikaku avait plusieurs failli découvrir mon identité en tant que Jinchûriki. Bien que j'apprécie le Nara je ne lui faisais pas assez confiance pour lui confier un secret d'état (Vous confiriez l'emplacement d'un silo de missile nucléaire à un enfant vous ? Minato ne compte pas !). Shibi était… un Aburame pure et dure. Difficile d'apprendre à connaitre quelqu'un s'il passe son temps à être silencieux et mystérieux.

_**Au moins il ferait un bon Batman.**_

Du coté des filles à part Mikoto une seul d'entre elles sortaient du lot de fan-girls qui semblaient constitués la majorité de notre classe : Tsume Inuzuka.

Tsume et moi avons une relation… houleuse si je puis dire…

_**C'est un euphémisme Chaton.**_

* * *

_Flash-back deux ans plus tôt_

_« Les Chats sont meilleurs que les chiens ! »_

_« Retire ça tout de suite avant que je t'éclate Goldy! »_

_« Viens me chercher si tu l'ose Doggy ! »_

_Minato et Mikoto observèrent de loin le nuage de poussière créer par la baston entre Naraku et Tsume avec stupéfaction/amusement._

_« Euh…On devrait pas les arrêter ? » Tenta Minato, craignant pour la vie de son ami._

_« Attends un peu je veux voir qui va gagner. » Fit Mikoto avec un étrange sourire amusé qui fit frissonner le blond._

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

Je sais que je devrais être plus compréhensif parce que je suis le plus vieux et yada yada mais cette fille me hérisse le poil !  
Pas au niveau de Fugaku qui avait toujours son titre de Roi des Connards mais elle n'était pas loin de gagner le titre de Reine des Emmerdeuses.

Enfin ça concerne que moi elle s'entend très bien avec Mikoto et Minato.

Je veux bien faire un effort pour le supporter si jamais on devait être en équipe ensemble mais si je l'entends insulter encore une fois la beauté de la race féline…

_**Ça finira en mêlée général et il faudra que Mikoto s'en mêle pour vous calmer.**_

« Je ne vois absolument de quoi tu parles Naraku. » fit le professeur avec un sourire innocent. « Mais passons. Une nouvelle élève a rejoint l'académie et va devenir un membre de notre classe. » Le prof vit un signe et un enfant avec des cheveux d'un rouge vif éclatant entra.

My…Hello Kushina.

Bien que mes souvenirs de mon monde soit de plus en plus floue au fur et mesure que le temps passe j'ai pris la précaution de noter tous les événements importants sur un rouleau en Français ! Et Oui les méchants pendant que pour parler tous japonais je suis le seul être vivant à parler trois langues !  
J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je serais heureux d'avoir pris des cours d'anglais pour créer un langage codée avec Minato.

« Je m'appelle Kushina Uzumaki, et j'ai l'intention de devenir la première femme Hokage ! Dattebane !» S'exclama la futur Hanabero avec détermination.

… Ok comment diable Naruto en ait venu à se comporter comme elle sans la connaitre ? Du coin de l'œil je vis que Minato avait un regard rêveur en voyant les cheveux de Kushina.

_Woah…Déjà ?_

_**Comme quoi il mérite son surnom d'éclair jaune. Je me demande si…**_

_Pas de blagues a caractères sexuelles tant qu'ils sont mineurs._

_**Moooo, arrête de tuer mon fun !**_

« Tch comme si une simple paysanne pouvait devenir Hokage. » Cracha Fugaku avec mépris tandis que ses suiveurs suivaient son exemple en se moquant de Kushina. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et au vu du rouges qui commençait à parer ses joues elle était à deux toi de faire de la purée de Uchiha. Mais avant qu'elle ne se jette sur le Uchiha, Satori-sensei intervint.

« Uchiha-san je vous prierez de bien vouloir garder votre avis pour vous-même. » Fugaku grogna mais resta silencieux devant le regard du prof. « Ok Uzumaki-san allez-vous asseoir à côté de Naraku-san. »

« Aye ! » Grogna Kushina en jetant un regard mauvais a Fugaku.

Dès qu'elle fut assise, je pris la décision de commencer la phase une de mon plan 'rapprocher Kushi et Mina'.

_**Tu veux dire MON plan.**_

_Tu as eu l'idée mais c'est moi qui l'a mise en action._

« Ne te préoccupe pas de Fugaku-teme, il se comporte comme une ordure avec tous ceux qui sont plus doué que lui. » Kushina sursauta en entendant ma voix et se tourna dans ma direction probablement surprise que je lui adresse la parole.

« Merci, euh…C'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda L'Uzumaki après une légère hésitation.

« Naraku. » Je tapote l'épaule de Minato le faisant sursauter. « Et le rêveur a côté de moi c'est Minato. »

« Oh Bonjour… » Déclara un Minato rougissant à toute vitesse tout en cherchant une sujet de conversation. « Dis tu ne serais pas affilié a Mito-sama ? »

_Nom de Dieu Minato on ne parle jamais de la famille avant la troisième sortie !_

_**Ça m'intéresse moi !**_

« Tu connais Mito-baa-san ? » Demanda Kushina avec surprise. Avant que Minato ne puisse répondre j'intervins.

« Mito-baa-chan m'a élever et je l'ai convaincu de donner des cours de Fuinjutsu a Blondie ici présent. » A la seconde où le mot Fuin fut prononcé les yeux de Kushina pétillèrent et elle entama une discussion sur l'art du Fuinjustu avec Minato.

… Ben merde j'ai réussi a les faire devenir amis juste en les lançant sur un sujet qu'ils ont en commun.

_**Comme quoi ces deux-là sont vraiment destiné à être ensemble.**_

_Ne te mets pas à chanter, ne te met pas à chanter !_

_**I'm still in love with Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**_

_Gah mon cerveau !_

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna je vis une paire d'Anbus venir chercher Kushina et je réalisai quelque chose de grave :

Dans l'histoire Kushina devient le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi lorsque Mito commence à devenir vraiment faible… Oh non.

Non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non !

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines alors que je passais les derniers jours dans ma tête et je pris conscience que Mito m'avait paru très faible et fatiguée.  
Je pensais que c'était juste passager.  
J'avais tort.

Putain comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?  
Il faut que j'aille la voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

« Minato, j'ai quelque chose à faire ne m'attends pas pour manger. »Minato me jeta un regard curieux mais resta silencieux malgré les questions évidentes qu'il voulait me poser.

« Ok, sois prudent. » après un rapide hochement de tête j'injectai du chakra dans mes jambes et je filai vers le comptoir Senju. Les gardes me regardèrent passé mais ne cherchèrent pas à me stopper fut qu'il avait reconnu la signature de mon chakra. A mon arrivé je vis le visage sombre de Tsunade.

« Est-elle… ? » Le visage de la Sannin prit un aspect emplis de tristesse en entendant ma question.

« Non mais elle n'en n'a pas pour longtemps. » Je sentis mon cœur se broyer dans ma poitrine. Je savais qu'elle allait mourir mais merde je ne voulais pas la perdre ! « Tu devrais aller lui faire tes adieux avant que le processus ne commence.» Murmura Tsunade avec tristesse. J'hoche ma tête incapable de murmurer le moindre mot avant de suivre l'un des Anbus gardant le comptoir.

Il me guida jusqu'à une chambre et il me fallut toute mes trente années d'expérience pour ne pas m'écrouler en sanglots.

Ma pauvre Mito n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, allongé dans un grand lit avec quelques gardes et médecins dans l'ombre.

J'étais tellement pris par l'état de ma Mère adoptive que j'avais failli ne pas voir le visage éploré de Kushina assise au bord du lit.

Mito devait probablement lui avoir fait son discours sur la vie de Jinchûriki. Et vu les stigmates entourant la vie de Jinchûriki je comprenais aisément la détresse de la petite Uzumaki.

« Ah Neko-kun, tu es là. » vit la vielle Dame avec un grand sourire malgré sa fatigue. Kushina tourna son regard vers moi après avoir essuyer ses larmes et me salua avec un rapide hochement de tête.

« Salut, Baa-chan. Kushina-chan… » Parvins-je à murmurer malgré le nœud dans ma gorge. La veuve du Shodaime Hokage tourna son regard vers Kushina.

« Kushina-chan, peut tu nous laisser seul un instant ? » La futur Jinchûriki du Kyûbi hocha sa tête et sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot me laissant avec ma Mère adoptive.

Une fois Kushina dehors je pris une chaise pour m'asseoir à côté du lit de Mito.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux avant je ne pose la première question qui me passait par la tête.

« … Es qu'elle sait à propos de moi et Nibi ? » Mito secoua sa tête doucement.

« Non… J'ai l'intention de lui dire juste avant de lui transmettre Kyûbi. » Mito prit une pause pour prendre une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « J'ai transmis quelques babioles a Tsunade qui te seront utile pour plus tards. »

« Baa-san, il ne fallait pas… »

« Oh hush ce n'est pas comme si j'en allais avoir besoin. » M'interrompis la vielle dame avec un petit sourire amusé. « Naraku, pourrais-tu accorder une faveur a cette vielle femme ? »

« Si c'est en mon pouvoir, oui. » Répondis-je sans hésitation.

« J'aimerai que tu veille sur Kushina, cette petite à laisser toute sa famille a Uzushio et se retrouve maintenant seul à Konoha… Elle aura besoin d'amis pour tenir. »

Je vois ou elle veut en venir. Dans l'histoire cannon Kushina n'avait personne avec qui elle pouvait se lier mais maintenant que je suis ici…

« Je le ferais Mito-Baa-san. »

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'un anbu ne vint me chercher et m'amena dans une salle d'attente alors qu'un autre ninja emmener Kushina dans la salle. Avec le cœur lourd je me rendis compte que le processus de transfert devait avoir débuté.

« Comment tu te sens Naraku-kun ? » Fit une voix familière, je tourne ma tête pour voir Hiruzen avec son éternel pipe me jeter un regard compatissant.

« Je crois que tu sais comment je me sens Hiru-Jiji. » Le Hokage hocha la tête, nul besoin de moi pour décrire la douleur qu'on ressent lorsqu'on perd un membre de sa famille.

« Elle t'a demandé de veiller sur elle. » Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? » Hiruzen resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer.

« … As-tu déjà entendu parler de ROOT Naraku-Kun ? » Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Pourquoi il me parle des drones de Danzo ?

_**Je n'aime pas ça Chaton…**_

« Quelques rumeurs. Mais rien de précis. » Répondis-je honnêtement. A part le nom et le fait que l'organisation soit dirigée par Danzo je ne connaissais rien de cette organisation de l'ombre digne des Illuminati de mon ancien monde.

« ROOT est l'incarnation même de l'obscurité de Konoha, Naraku. Lorsqu'une mission va à l'encontre de toute éthique mais qu'elle est vitale pour le village ce sont les Anbus ROOT qui s'en charge. » Ok je suis de plus en plus perdu là…

« Pourquoi tu me dit ça, Hiru-jiji ? » Ok vu la tête d'Hiruzen je sens venir la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Danzo milite pour que toi et Kushina deveniez des membres de ROOT. » Mon cerveau se mit en pause un instant le temps que je digère ça, puis…

_QUOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?_

_**Du calme Chaton. Le vieux humain n'a jamais dit que vous alliez rejoindre ROOT.**_

« Pourquoi ? » Parvins-je a dire malgré le fait que mon cœur se prenne pour une ferrari avec la vitesse a laquelle il battait.

« L'entrainement des Anbus ROOT les conditionne pour qu'ils ne ressentent aucune émotions et un Biju utilise les émotions de son Jinchûriki pour l'influencer. Et il prétend pouvoir vous aider à maitriser vos pouvoirs. » Expliqua le Hokage sans chercher à cacher son dégout pour les actions de son ancien équipier. Il fallut tout mon self-control pour ne pas insulter Danzo en cinq langues différentes.

« Conneries. On ne peut pas contrôler un Biju, on peut juste travailler avec eux. » Parvins-je à dire une fois mon calme restaurer. Hiruzen hocha sa tête prouvant qu'il partageait mon avis.

« Je sais. Mais le conseil civil refuse de m'écouter. Et malheureusement les clans Hyugas, Naras, Yamanaka et Akimichi soutiennent cette idée. » Donc… Les Inuzuka, Kurama, Uchiha et Aburame sont de mon côté ? Bon a savoir. Mais sérieusement Es que les conseillers civils servent quelque chose à part faire chier les gens ?

_**Tu devrais demander ce que le Singe a prévu pour contrer le Conseil.**_

_Oh bien vu._

« Tu as un plan n'es pas ? »Hiruzen ne parut absolument pas surpris par ma réponse et prit le temps de tirer sur sa pipe avant de répondre.

« Aye. Toi, Kushina et plusieurs autres élèves allaient devenir genins. » Dans mon esprit j'entendis Matatabi s'étrangler de surprise.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?

Déjà ? Merde ! Minato et compagnie sont sensé devenir des genins a douze ans pas à dix ! Qu'es que ça va changer ?  
Non pas que je désapprouve. Hiru-jiji à trouver le parfait moyen pour clouer le bec aux civiles et à Danzo. Mais merde ! Les autres ne sont pas près ! Comment ils feront lorsqu'ils devront tuer ?

_**Respire chaton, on s'occupera de ce problème plus tards. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais changer quoi que ce soit maintenant. A moins que tu ne veuille rejoindre ROOT.**_

Voyant la logique dans le raisonnement de mon amie je pris une profonde respiration pour me calmer.

« Ainsi nous serons directement sous votre commandement et non pas dépendant du Conseil. »

Je ne pense pas avoir de problème avec la vie d'un enfant soldat mais je ne suis pas tout à fait normal non plus.

« En effet Naraku-Kun. » Soudain je me rendis compte d'un détail : pourquoi un Kage explique-t-il son plan a un enfant ?

« Pourquoi tu m'explique tout ça Jiji ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Ah evidamment. «Il faudrait que tu parles à Kushina pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas seul. Et je veux que tu lui explique la situation. »

Il a peur que Kushina craque.

« Pourquoi me le dire à moi ? » Jouer les idiots, parfait pour que les gens me sous-estime.

« Mito avait confiance en toi, Naraku. Pour moi c'est suffisant. » C'est bas d'utiliser le nom de Mito, Hiruzen.

Une seconde…

…Putain il a assez confiance en Mito-baa-san pour placer sa confiance dans un Jinchûriki de dix ans ?  
Merde…

« …Merci de votre confiance Hokage-sama.» Fis-je avec une voix aussi professionnel que possible. «Je présume que Kushina et moi seront posté dans des équipes séparés. » Ça me fait un peu flipper de voir qu'Hiruzen ne semble absolument pas surpris par mes éclats de maturités.

Soit il a la meilleur poker-face de la planète soit il était déjà au courant.

« Effectivement. »

« Qui seront nos senseis ? » En voyant le sourire sadique sur ses lèvres, je compris que le Vieil homme avait trouvé le moyen pour se venger de moi pour les farces que je lui avait jouer avec Mito.

_Merde je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû dire à Mito où était cachée sa collection d'Icha-Icha !_

« Surprise. »

Notre conversation s'acheva ainsi et je finis par m'endormir sur place d'ennui et de fatigue mêlée.

Ironiquement j'ai rêvé du jour au ma famille, celle de mon ancien monde, s'étaient tué en voiture. J'avais seize ans.  
Ils étaient partis le matin pour se rendre à leurs boulots alors que je restais à la maison. Mon Père était un peu bourru à l'idée de conduire mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'excitation de mon petit frère dont c'était le premier jour d'ecole. Je me rappelle du sourire de ma Mère alors qu'elle me disait au revoir…  
Le soir j'avais reçu un appel me révélant qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'ils n'avaient pas survécu.  
Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai arrêté de vivre.

Ce n'est que grâce à une personne que je considérais comme mon Frère en tous sauf par le sang que j'ai fini par arrêter de me morfondre.

Je ne sais pas combien, de temps j'avais dormi mais lorsque Hiruzen me réveilla le soleil commençait à se lever.

« Mito-baa-chan… ? »

« Le transfert a été réussi. » Se contenta de répondre le Hokage avec un visage triste.

« Ah… » Je penchais ma tête pour masquer les larmes brillant dans mes yeux et utilisa la première excuse que je trouvais pour m'éloigner. « Je vais aller voir Kushina-san. »

_**Je suis désolé Chaton…**_

_Merci Mata-chan._

Marchant rapidement à travers le comptoir je rejoignis la chambre ou avait été installé Kushina. Enfin chambre était un bien grand mot. La salle ressemblait plus au bloc opératoire d'un hôpital qu'a une chambre d'hôtel. La seule coquetterie de la pièce était une fenêtre permettant à l'occupante du lit d'avoir vue sur le Hokage monument.

« Bonjour Kushina-san. » Mon salut fit sursauter la rousse qui avait son regard fixé sur l'aurore.

« Bon sang ! Ne me fait pas peur comme ! Dattebane !» Cria-t-elle de surprise me faisant sourire. En temps normal j'aurais éclaté de rire…

« Désolé. » Après m'excusé je m'assoie à côté de son lit. Un rapide examen de la petite me montre qu'elle est ok physiquement. Par contre émotionnellement…« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatigué. » Murmura doucement l'Uzumaki.

_Putain…Je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? Je ne suis pas doué avec ce genre de bordel émotionnel !_

_**Soit honnête. Ça devrait suffire.**_

_Mmm, Ok croise les doigts…enfin tes coussinets._

« Hmm. Hiru-jiji voulait que je te prévienne que à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es une genin de Konoha félicitations. »

_**Naraku ! Finesse !**_

_Shush ! J'aimerai bien t'y voir ! _

Mon annonce prit par surprise L'Uzumaki que me jeta un regard surpris alors que je lui donnais son Hitai-itai.

Kushina observa le bandeau frontal avec un mélange de joie et de mélancolie avant de le poser sur le bureau a côté d'elle.

« Merci Naraku-kun. » Je dû me retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant une petite lueur de vie revenir dans son regards.

« Avec plaisir. »

Nos restâmes un moment silencieux avant que Kushina ne reprenne la parole.

« A quel âge tu es devenu un Jinchûriki ? » Je cligne des yeux de surprise.

_Pourquoi elle me demande ça ?_

« A un ou deux ans… Aussi loin que je me rappelle Mata-chan a toujours avec moi. » Un léger ronronnement dans mon esprit me fit sourire.

« Mata-chan ? » Me demanda la nouvelle hôte de Kurama.

« C'est le nom du Nibi, Matatabi. » Kushina me jeta un regard stupéfait comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'une invasion de martiens était en cours.

_Euh…Je crois que je l'ai plus perturbé qu'autre chose._

« Les Bijus ont des noms ? » Cria/couina l'Uzumaki de surprise faisant vibrer mes pauvres oreilles.

« Evidemment. Ce ne sont pas des bêtes assoiffé de sang comme le pense la majorité des shinobis. »

« Mais Mito-sama disait… »

« Kushina, j'aimais Mito comme ma Mère, alors crois-moi quand je te dit qu'elle n'a jamais fait le moindre effort pour avoir une bonne relation avec Ku…le Kyûbi. »

_Enfin je la comprends. La seule interaction qu'elle a eue avec Kurama était lorsque Madara l'a transformé en bête enragé. _

_**C'est triste que même les soi-disant spécialistes ne sachent même faire la différence entre un vrai démon et un Biju. **_

« Hein ? »

« Juste… Essaie de parler avec le Kyûbi, Kushina. Ta vie en tant que Jinchûriki sera bien plus facile aisé si tu établie une bonne relation avec ton Biju. »

Je ne pense pas qu'elle va réussir a amadouer Kurama mais ça faut la peine d'essayer.

« Et comment je suis sensé convaincre un renard géant de devenir ami avec moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais juste lui demander. »

« Comme dans toute les relations : essaie, fais des erreurs et continue jusqu'à ce ça marche. »

Je me lève pour partir mais Kushina m'arrêta.

« Naraku… A part le Hokage qui sait à propos de nos… » Kushina se figea, débattant probablement sur quel mot elle était supposé utiliser pour définir nos tenants.

« Les Jônins du village et les chefs de Clan. Dans mon cas je l'es dit à Minato après qu'il ait vu mon sceau. » Kushina sursauta en entendant que Minato était courant.

« Et comment il a réagi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

_Ah…Elle a peur de perdre l'un de ses seuls amis s'il découvre la vérité_.

« Plutôt bien une fois que je lui aie expliqué toute l'histoire. » Je pose un instant avant de soupirer. « Je ne dirais pas à Minato que tu es le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi. Mais il finira par le deviner. A toi de voir comment tu veux qu'il le sache. » L'Uzumaki ne me répondit pas alors que je quittais la pièce.

* * *

Le jour suivant je me retrouve avec les élèves ayant passé le vrai test pour être genins de deux ans nos aînés. En comptant Kushina et moi nous étions six avec Minato, Mikoto et les jumeaux Hyugas. A part ces visages connues il y avait une douzaine de genins qui avaient déjà quitté la salle pour rejoindre d'autre équipes ou différents positions dans le village.

Satoshi-Sensei rentra dans la salle et annonça les équipes et nos Senseis après l'habituel discours de félicitations.

A part Minato et moi, et peut être Kushina, personne n'avait remarqué la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de notre Sensei.

Je savais à quoi il pensait.

Combien d'entre nous périront quand la guerre éclatera ?

L'équipe 7 serait composé de Minato, Kushina et Hizashi avec comme Sensei Jiraya en personne. Par élimination ça voulait dire que mes équipiers seraient Mikoto et Hiashi.

Donc… J'ai changé le cours du temps ou pas ? Minato est bien devenu l'un des genins de Jiraya mais le manga ne donne aucune info sur les autres équipes de l'époque. Enfin à part que Shikaku, Inoichi et Choza formeront un trio redoutable qui se taillera une sacrée réputation pendant la guerre.

Par contre qui est supposé être mon sensei ?

Certainement pas Tsunade, elle a déjà Shizune et machin-truc Yakushi et vu qu'Hiruzen ne confira certainement pas un Jinchûriki a un shinobi en-dessous du rang-S…Qui d'autre avait atteint le rang S, a part elle et Jiraya ?

…Oh putain de bordel de dieu ! POURQUOI ? Je fais pas devenir le jouet du Serpent Pédophile !

Pitié Kami soit cool avec moi sur ce coup-là !

_**Chaton respire, tu commences a…**_

_Pas Orochimaru. Pas Orochimaru. Pas Orochimaru. Pas Orochimaru. Pas Orochimaru. Pas Oro…_

… _**Pourquoi je gaspille ma salive moi ?**_

« … sous de le commandement de Sakumo Hatake. » Fit la voix de Satoshi-sensei stoppant ma crise de panique.

Ara… ?

Papa-Hatake va devenir mon sergent instructeur ?

Wow… je crois que je viens de modifier le cours de l'histoire…encore.

Oh et avant que j'oublie : MERCI KAMI !

« Equipe huit vous êtes avec moi. » Fit soudainement le Croc blanc de Konoha en entrant dans la pièce. Mes yeux clignèrent en voyant Sakumo sans son masque d'Anbu. Je fus surpris de voit qu'il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la mission ou il m'avait sauvé.

Quel âge il doit avoir ? Trente ? Trente-cinq ans ? Il en paraissait vingt physiquement.

Alors que moi et mes nouveaux équipiers suivirent notre futur sensei je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à comment sauver Sakumo. J'avais une dette envers lui après tout.  
Dans Naruto le Croc Blanc se suicide lorsque Kakashi a cinq-six ans environ après une mission raté. Autant que je sache Kakashi n'est pas encore né, mais vu que Sakumo avait une équipe de genins es ce que la mission allait avoir lieu malgré tout ?

Mon train de pensée fut stoppé lorsque Sakumo nous amena dans l'un des nombreux terrains d'entrainements parsemant Konoha et nous fit asseoir.

« Ok mes mignons petits Genins ! » S'exclama Sakumo avec un grand sourire qui me jeta des frissons dans le dos. C'est le genre de sourire qu'affichait Mito-Baa-chan lorsqu'elle allait faire une farce particulièrement humiliante à quelqu'un ou qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen pour faire chier Danzo. « Avant qu'on commence l'entrainement nous allons nous présenter ok ? » les yeux Jônin se tournèrent un instant vers moi et je compris instantanément qu'il se souvenait de moi. « Je suis Sakumo Hatake, jônin de Konoha. J'aime mon fils et ma femme et Konoha. Je déteste les traîtres et ceux voulant détruire Konoha. Mon rêve est de pouvoir me retirer afin d'observer mes petits-enfants grandir. »

_Un patriote et un homme adorant sa famille ? Drôle de background pour un tueur professionnel._

_**Dans ce monde les Shinobis sont plus des soldats d'élites que de vrai assassins Chaton.**_

_Meh c'est vrai. _

« Oh Hime à toi ! » Lança Sakumo a Mikoto et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ma rivale/amie plisser ses yeux. Le jônin devait savoir que Hime était le petit nom par lequel j'appelais Mikoto-chan et s'en était servie pour signaler qu'il avait enquêté sur nous.

« Je m'appelle Mikoto Uchiha. J'aime mon Père, m'entrainer avec Naraku-kun et devenir plus forte. Je déteste les faux-cu incapable de voir au de-là de mon nom et je rêve de devenir la plus puissance Kunoichi que Konoha ait vu depuis Tsunade-Sama. »

_Rien que je ne savais pas déjà._

_**A quand le mariage ?**_

_MATA !_

_**Héhéhéhé.**_

_Tch Baka-Neko. Tu crois que Kagami-Sama est au courant des résolutions de sa nièce ? _

_**Je pense. Le Uchiha est comme Hiruzen : tu ne sais jamais combien il en sait sur toi avec sa manière d'agir.**_

_C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils sont amis._

« Ok Emo à ton tour. » Hiashi, le Itachi émotionnel de ma génération se contenta de jeter un regard froid à Sakumo.

« Mon nom est Hiashi Hyuga. Ce que j'aime est personnel et ce que je hais ne vous concerne pas. Quand à mon rêve… » Une lueur d'émotions apparut dans le regard du Hyuga l'espace d'un instant. « Je souhaite changer mon clan. »

**Oh ? Intéressant. Tu penses que c'est par rapport au sceau ?**

_Peut-être. Faudra creuser ça. _

« Neko-chan ? »

Chan ? CHAN ?

« Va au diable Okami ! »Mon rugissement eut pour seul résultat de faire sourire Mikoto et Sakumo tandis que Matatabi s'écroulait de rire dans mon esprit. Avec une moue boudeuse je finis par me présenter. « Bon mon nom est Naraku, pas de nom de famille. J'aime mes amis, les explosions, tous les félins et les nuits de pleine lune. Je déteste les traîtres, les violeurs et les arrogants fils de pute qui pensent que le monde leur appartient. Mon rêve…est d'aider mes amis à réaliser les leurs. »

Sakumo hocha la tête tandis que Mikoto souriait de plus belle tandis que Hiashi… et bien faisait son Hiashi je présume.

« Bien maintenant que les formalités chiante sont fini passons à la tor…je veux dire à l'entrainement. Allez attaquez moi.»

Un frisson glacial parcouru mon échine et celle de mes camarades en voyant la lueur de joie sadique dans le regard de notre Sensei.

Dire que Sakumo nous avez détruit serait un doux euphémisme.

« Bon, ça pourrait être pire mais c'est loin d'être suffisant. » Fit nonchalamment le Croc Blanc de Konoha alors qu'il dégustait une brochette de Dango tout en étant assis sur une pile formé par moi et mes camarades d'infortunes.

« Je vais le tuer… » Cracha Mikoto alors qu'elle était coincé entre Hiashi et moi.

« Fais la queue comme tout le monde… » Parvins-je a gronder malgré le fait que mes poumons soient complétement écraser par la pression. Hiashi se contenta de pousser un grognement d'approbation pour montrer qu'il partageait mon avis.

Dans d'autres circonstances avoir Mikoto écrasé contre moi aurait provoqué une réaction plus ou moins coloré. Mais pour le moment j'étais tellement furieux envers mon sadique de Sensei qu'un car de nudistes norvégiennes n'aurait même pas attiré mon attention.

Le Capitaine de l'ANBU nous avait annihilés en moins de cinq secondes et le pire était qu'il n'avait même pas transpiré une goutte.

Tu parles d'une humiliation.

« Bon on travaillera votre style de combat plus tard commençons d'abord par travailler votre physique. » A la manière dont Sakumo prononça le mot physique nous comprîmes que nous étions arrivés en enfer.

Notre taré de sensei commença à balancer des kunais comme une gatling tout en nous faisant faire des série d'exercices qui aurait pâlir des marathoniens professionnels et crier des choix une certaine paire de ninjas en spandex.

Sérieusement essayer un peu de faire des pompes avec un doigt tout en esquivant une pluie de kunai ! Ou encore de faire grimper aux arbres avec votre chakra tout en esquivant des attaques Raitons de faibles niveaux !  
Merde ces fichus décharges font mal !

Tiens en parlant de spandex…

Lorsque la journée se termina nous reçûmes la visite d'un invité…spécial.

_**Spécial est trop faible pour désigner **__**ça.**_

« YOSH ! Sakumo mon bon ami comme vont les flammes de ta jeunesse ? » Fit soudainement un ninja portant l'éternel spandex vert avec une moustache et des sourcils ne pouvant être qualifié que par un seul mot : fabuleux !

Bon dieu on pourrait cacher un arsenal dans une pilosité pareille !

Mother-fucking Dai Maito ! Le papa moustachu de Gai ! Mais pourquoi il est là ? Non ce n'est pas important je dois savoir comment il s'est fait pousser une moustache pareille !

_Une seconde… C'est le **Père** de Gai ? **ça** a réussi à draguer avec un look pareil ?!C-C-Comment ?!_

_**Bonne question Chaton. Très bonne question.**_

« Je vais bien Dai merci de demander. » Rétorqua poliment Sakumo avec un sourire amusé. « Tu as amené les poids que j'ai demandé ? »

Oh hell no ! Dit moi que c'est une blague ?

« Evidemment ! Ils ont été difficiles à trouver mais j'ai les trois sets de poids ajustable que tu voulais. » S'écria joyeusement le Bruce Lee en spandex avec un grand sourire flamboyant avant de sortir une série de poids qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol en faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière.

Mikoto avait blêmie devant ça tandis que Hiashi semblait pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissait complétement terroriser. Dans mon cas… j'étais partagé entre fuir à toute vitesse ou faire le mort sur le sol.

Minato mon salaud tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'avoir eu le super-pervers comme Sensei…

« Bon qui veut être le premier à les porter ? » Lança Sakumo avec son sourire de sadique avide sang.

Notre seule réaction fut de pousser un gémissement désespéré en choeur.


	4. Chapter 3 : Vie de Ninja

Chapitre 3 : Vie de Ninja

* * *

**Cœur d'acier et sang embrasé !**

Devise des shinobis de Konoha.

* * *

Environ un mois après la naissance de Team 8.

« Pauvre chaton. Tous ses vilains genins t'ont fait peur pas vrai ?» Tora se contenta de ronronner plus fort dans mes bras alors que je lui grattais derrière ses oreilles.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde fait un foin pareil à propos de cette mission. » Fit Mikoto en en baillant alors que nous marchions vers la Tour Hokage. Notre équipe s'était levé tôt pour avoir le choix au niveau des missions.

Semblerait que la mission 'Capturer Tora' était la préféré des Jônins pour traumatisaient leurs genins.

Qui l'eut cru ?

« En effet. Ce chat s'est jeter dans les bras de Naraku a la seconde ou il l'a vu. » Commenta Hiashi en jetant un regard curieux au fèlin ronronnant. Le Hyuga avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait là du chat démon qui avait traumatisé les trois dernière générations de genins et dont on racontait les méfaits jusque dans les couloirs du Comptoir Hyuga.

Sakumo resta silencieux, complétement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

La mission 'capturer Tora' le cauchemar de tous les genins depuis le Shodaime Hokage et accessoirement la plus grande source d'amusement pour le reste des shinobis…

…avait été réussie en moins de **quinze** minutes par le trio de Rookies devant lui. En sachant que même les Sannins avaient mis trois heures pour chopper le chat c'était pas étonnant que toute la population ninjas du village soit entrain de jeter des regards ébahis a Team 8.

_Kami-sama ils ont foutu en l'air tous les paris de la semaine avec ça !_

Sakumo devait avouer que lorsque Hokage-sama lui avait assigné cette équipe il avait été furieux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas doué avec les enfants et ne pensait pas être un bon professeur.

Malgré tout il avait accepté l'ordre et s'était rendu à l'académie pour récupérer ses mini-soldats.

Et oh boys comme son équipe l'avait surpris !

Le Croc Blanc connaissait Naraku depuis longtemps donc pas de souci avec lui, après des années à veiller sur le jeune Jinchûriki il avait une bonne idée de ses capacités. _Et surtout je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de toutes ces farces que lui et Mito m'ont fait subir…  
_L'amie de Naraku, Mikoto prenait un peu trop de plaisir à se battre à son goût mais il pouvait gérer ça sans souci, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il avait une sadique sous son commandement. _Je me demande comment va Ariya ? Je ne l'es plus vie depuis qu'elle a épousé le vendeur de dango, Mitarashi quelque chose._  
Concernant Hiashi, Sakumo n'avait qu'un seul reproche à faire au Hyuga et c'était le fait qu'il essaye toujours d'avoir ses émotions sous contrôles. Ce genre de comportement finissait toujours par exploser un jour ou l'autre. _Yup Page Blanche a gagné un rendez-vous avec un Yamanaka à mes frais._

En fait les genins en eux même ne posaient aucun problème mais il se demandait si le Hokage les avait mis ensemble pour une raison.  
Après tout… Une fois qu'on regarde sous la surface on peut voir que ce trio a énormément de point communs.

Commençons par Naraku…

Jinchûriki de Konoha, a grandis dans le Clan Senju peu apprécié ou carrément ignorer par les membres du clan pour une raison inconnue. A La mort de Mito-sama il a perdu la seule personne qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Il est toujours en contact avec Tsunade mais ils agissent plus comme des connaissances que comme des amis ou une famille. Enfin à l'exception de Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki et Mikoto Uchiha qu'il considérait comme des frères et des sœurs il n'avait de relations particulière avec qui que ce soit dans le village. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas un vrai problème mais Hokage-sama craignait ce qui allait se passer si ses seuls liens avec le village venaient à mourir.

Mikoto Uchiha, fille de Sarada Uchiha (la Sœur de Kagami) et Takeshi Uchiha. Lorsque Mikoto avait quatre ans Sarada s'est fait tuer dans une escarmouche avec des Iwa-nins, après ça Takeshi s'est renfermé et s'est mis à traiter Mikoto comme un outil à utiliser pour gagner de l'influence dans la politique du clan. Mais lorsqu'il a vu qu'a neuf ans la petite n'avait pas débloqué son Sharingan il l'avait banni de chez et annoncé qu'elle n'était plus sa fille la destituant et la privant ainsi de toute possibilité d'héritage. Le conseil avait voulu poser un sceau sur elle pour éviter toute transmission du Sharingan avant de l'abandonner mais Kagami était intervenu et l'avait adopté afin que sa réputation la protège. Désormais Mikoto vivait dans le même immeuble que Naraku et compagnie et ne se rendait sur les terres du Clan Uchiha que pour visiter Kagami et sa femme.  
Pour l'instant, il semble qu'elle soit équilibré mentalement mais Hokage-same craint que si son Père ou le Conseil Uchiha venait à la provoquer elle pourrait décider de régler le problème de la manière la plus sanglante qui soit.

Le cas d'Hiashi était plus complexe. En temps qu'héritier du clan Hyuga il est censé être parfait en toute circonstance. Froid, calculateur et yada yada... À ce titre la seule personne avec qui il pouvait être lui-même était son frère vu que les adultes réprimaient tout écart brutalement. Je vous laisse imaginer comme il doit se sentir lorsqu'il voit la personne dont il est le plus proche être traiter en esclave par son propre Père sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit malgré sa situation d'héritier. Pour l'instant le jeune Hyuga espère changer le clan lorsqu'il deviendra le Chef mais il ne se rend pas compte de l'opposition qu'il va rencontrer lorsqu'il tentera d'abolir le Sceau.  
Sakumo ne peut qu'espérer qu'il parviendra à supporter la pression.

_Yup j'ai trois bombes à retardements dans mon équipe… Je dois être fou pour apprécier le défi. _

En toute honnêteté Sakumo devait avouer qu'il avait commencé à s'attacher à ses mignons petits Genins.

Mikoto était l'improbable fusion entre une Ojou-sama bien éduqué et adorable (lorsqu'elle est calme) et une sadique capable de faire pâlir Orochimaru (lorsqu'elle est en rogne). Naraku, lui était un farceur dans l'âme avec un don pour la répartie et la moquerie. Hiashi malgré son apparence calme et composé éclatait souvent de rage devant le comportement de Naraku provoquant une dispute extrêmement amusante a observé qui s'achevait souvent par un double K-O courtoisie du Boken de Mikoto.

Soudain une main s'agita devant lui avec une voix familière.

« Okami-Sensei ? Hello ? » Sakumo baissa son regard pour voir Naraku le regardait avec un sourire amusé. « Alors le vieux déjà sénile ? »

Le Croc blanc se contenta de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son élève qui grogna pour étouffer le ronronnement qui commençait à monter dans sa gorge.

« Dans tes rêves Gaki. »

* * *

Pas les cheveux ! Foutu loup !

Avec un grognement frustré je parviens à échapper à Sakumo-sensei, ignorant les regards amusé de Miko-chan et Hiashi-teme tandis que notre Sensei nous guide devant Hiru-jiji. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre une photo lorsque les fonctionnaires Chûnins et Hiru-jiji nous ont vu arriver avec Tora.

_**Depuis quand je suis devenu ton appareil photo chaton ?**_

_Depuis que j'ai découvert que tu pouvais garder mes mémoires en réserve. De plus tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre !_

_**Pardon ?**_

_Qui t'a lu la collection entière d'Icha Icha juste pour toi_ ?

…**Touché.**

Après avoir réussi a clouer le bec a Mata (ce qui était déjà un miracle en soi) Notre équipe, Team Sakumo ou Team 8 selon les personnes et les préférences, avait pris l'habitude de venir manger chez notre Sensei après chaque mission réussie.

D'où la raison pour laquelle nous nous retrouvons dans une maison japonaise traditionnelle tout de suite après avoir rendu le pauvre Tora a sa tortioAHEM, je veux dire maitresse.

Lors de notre première visite à la Casa de Hatake nous fîmes la connaissance de Sayuri Hatake, l'épouse de Sakumo et la mère d'un Chibi-Kakashi âgé d'à peine un an.

Et oui j'ai vu Kakashi sans son masque.

Désolé de vous décevoir mais vu qu'il est encore bébé il a la même tête que n'importe quel bébé.

« Ara ? Mais regardez qui voilà ! » Chantonna Sayuri, une petite femme avec des cheveux bruns foncé attaché en queue de cheval et des yeux bleu clair pétillant de gentillesse alors qu'elle tournait sa tête pour nous voir entrer.

Je me demande pourquoi on ne l'a jamais vu dans l'histoire original ?

« 'lut Sayu ! » Fis-je juste avant de recevoir, une frappe Jyuken sur le crâne. « Aie ! Arrête d'essayer de détruire mon cerveau Byaku-teme !»

« Un peu de respect Naraku ! » fit Hiashi avec son habituel ton froid. « Nous sommes des invités dans la demeure de Sayuri-san ! » Le Hyuga fit une pause avant de sourire. « D'ailleurs ce n'est pas comme si tu l'utilisais. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« TEME ! » Je ne suis pas vraiment énervé contre lui mais c'est tellement marrant de voir le supposé stoïque Hyuga essayer de me faire perdre mon calme.

Avant que je puisse me jeter sur le Hyuga, une certaine Uchiha utilisa le fourreau de son katana pour nous assommer tous les deux.

« Si vous devait vous disputer faites-le en silence. » Grogna Mikoto alors que Sakumo allait embrasser sa femme sans se soucier de la dispute de ses genins.

« Mais Mikoto-chan c'est lui qui a commencé ! » Mon gémissement n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté…

« Comme je dis toujours dans une dispute les deux partie ont tort ! » Fit joyeusement la Uchiha avant de se pencher sur le berceau pour regarder le Chibi-Kakashi. « Coucou toi ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ! C'est qui le plus beau Bébé ?C'est qui ? »

Bébé Kakashi se contenta de rire/gazouiller faisant couiner Mikoto devant le pouvoir du Kawai alors que Sayuri semblait être a deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

C'est vrai que voir une Uchiha avoir une over-dose de Moe était un spectacle pour lequel les gens paieraient… C'est sans doute pour ça que Sakumo est entrain de prendre des photos.

…_Eh je viens juste de penser : Si j'ai vu le visage de Kakashi lorsqu'il est bébé es que ça compte dans le grand jeu 'Deviner ce qui se cache derrière le masque' ? _

_**Je ne pense pas Chaton faut attendre qu'il se développe.**_

_Merde alors_ !

Notre escouade de shinobi s'installa rapidement à la table et nous pûmes profiter de la cuisine de Sayuri-san. Je ne sais absolument pas comment elle a appris à cuisiner chinois mais que Bouddha me garde j'ai jamais mangé du porc aux caramel aussi bon !

Et au vue des ronronnements de Mata je ne suis pas le seul a l'apprécier.

Soudain un Anbu avec un masque d'oiseau apparut en plein milieu de la salle nous prenant par surprise.

En moins de cinq secondes Hiashi s'était placé à côté de Sakumo tandis que moi et Mikoto avions dégainé nos lames et faisaient barrage entre l'intrus et le reste de la famille Hatake.  
Seul Sakumo était resté assis calmement à siroter une tasse de thé.

« Tu aurais dû t'annoncer Taka. Je crois que tu as donné des cheveux blancs à mes genins. » Commenta le Croc blanc amusé.

« Désolé Taicho mais le Hokage te demande. C'est urgent. » Déclara l'Anbu avec un ton plat gâchant mal l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Sakumo fronça ses sourcils. En temps normal il serait parti aussitôt pour répondre à la convocation mais le problème était qu'il allait laisser sa famille seule s'il partait.  
Je savais que le Croc Blanc était complétement paranoïaque avec sa famille lorsqu'il partait en mission ou lorsqu'il s'absentait il faisait toujours en sorte que sa famille ait une garde d'Anbus.

« Foncez Sensei je monterais la garde en attendant que vous reveniez. » Sakumo me jeta un regard surpris. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler Mikoto intervint.

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Kushina-chan mais une fois qu'on aura fini je pourrais venir renforcer Neko-kun. »

_Pourquoi toute mes amies m'appellent comme ça ?_

_**C'est mignon.**_

_JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON !_

_**Si tu l'es.**_

« Je dois retourner aux comptoirs pour mes cours de Jyukens mais je rejoindrais Naraku dès que possible. » Ajouta Hiashi avec un visage sérieux.

« Awww Hiashi ! C'est si gentil de ta part. »

« Après tout c'est du suicide que de confier une mission importante à un idiot pareille. »

« TEME ! » Sakumo ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le soutien de son équipe.

« Merci les enfants. J'envoie des remplacements dès que possible.» Soupira le Croc Blanc avant de disparaitre dans un Shunshin avec l'Anbu messager.

Très vite je fus seul à discuter avec Sayuri lorsque Mikoto et Hiashi se rendirent à leurs rendez-vous respectifs. J'appris avec surprise qu'elle avait été une Chûnin Anbu avant qu'une blessure à la jambe ne l'a force à raccrocher.

Qui l'eut cru ?

« Dite moi Sayu-san… » La matriarche Hatake me jeta un regard curieux alors qu'elle berçait Kakashi.

« Oui Naraku ? »

« Comment vous avez rencontré Okami-sensei ? » Un sourire attendri apparu sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Anbu.

« Il a été mon commandant pendant la totalité de mon temps dans L'ANBU. En théorie les agents ne sont pas supposer fraterniser entre eux mais après une certaine mission on a commencé à se rapprocher et on a fini par se marier. » On dirait une histoire tout droit sortie des studios Disney.

_**Oh saint Rikudo… C'EST DU LOVE-DRAMA !**_

_ARG, Mata mes neurones !_

« Wow on dirait une histoire sortit d'un conte. » Ma réponse fit rire Sayuri. Le terme conte était rarement utiliser pour les histoires de Shinobis.  
Ce genre d'histoire avait souvent une triste fin et sanglante. Pour ne citer qu'un exemple : l'histoire de Madara.

« En effet. »

J'ouvris ma bouche pour poser une autre question quand mes oreilles perçurent un son inaudible pour un être humain normal mais pas pour un Jinchûriki :

Le son d'un sceau de sécurité étant neutralisé. Des dizaines d'heures d'entrainements avec Sakumo firent aussitôt réagir mon cerveau. En moins d'une seconde mon Katana était dans mes mains.

_INTRUSION !_

« Sayuri ! In… » Avant que je puisse finir ma phrase un rugissement mental tenta de m'alerter.

_**CHATON ESQUIVE ! **_

Avant que je ne puisse réagir un poing de pierre traversa le mur de la maison et m'envoya voler contre un mur écrasant mon corps contre la pierre.

Je sentis clairement plusieurs de mes cotes voler en éclats sous le choc avant que je m'écrase contre le mur.

Malgré le sang qui coulait d'une coupure au front je parvins à voir mon attaquant.

C'était un homme de taille moyenne portant des vêtements noirs et un masque pour cacher son identité.

Assassin.

Oh joie.

« Tu devrais arrêter de bouger. » Lança l'assassin avec un ton glacial. « Tu ne ferras que souffrir plus, longtemps si tu tentes de fuir. »

Théoriquement je devrais être entrain de paniquer pour ma vie mais grâce à la magie de l'adrénaline qui envahissait mon sang mon cerveau avait fichu toute idée de panique dans une poubelle au fond.

« Va te faire. » Parvins-je à cracher avant d'injecter mon Chakra dans mes membres pour me propulser en l'air.

Juste à temps.

Une paire de kunai se plantèrent là où j'avais été prostré une seconde plus tôt.

Merci Minato pour ses conseils sur la manipulation de Chakra !

Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça Chaton !

Je sais et je…Oh non Sayuri n'y pense même !

« SAYURI BARRE-TOI ! » Mon rugissement stoppa l'ancien chûnin qui s'était emparé d'une poche a kunai cacher quelque part. Elle hésita moins d'une seconde avant de se précipitait vers la sortie, Chibi-Kakashi dans ses bras.

L'assassin tenta de se jeter sur elle mais avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher je l'interceptai avec un coup point renforcé avec du Chakra permettant à Sayuri de fuir.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je pris conscience du niveau de mon adversaire.

Un Jônin… Un putain de JÔNIN ! Et en plus je l'ai mis en rogne !

« **Doton : Tochi yari **! » Cria le jônin faisant pousser des dizaines de pointes en dessous de moi.

_**CHATON SAUTE !**_

_MEEEEEEEERDE !_

Une brutale injection de chakra dans mes jambes m'envoyant me coller contre le plafond juste à temps. Malheureusement je sentis une douleur ardente commencer à parcourir mes jambes, signalant que mes muscles avaient souffert de la surutilisation de chakra pour augmenter ma vitesse.

_Bon plan B…Mata je vais avoir besoin de ton chakra !_

_**Tout de suite. Serre les dents ça va piquer.**_

Dès que je sentis le chakra de Matatabi dans mon corps, transformant mes dents en crocs et mes ongles en griffes tout en me donnant l'impression d'avoir du fer en fusion dans les veines.

Par je ne sais quel miracle je fus capable d'ignorer la douleur et je pu prendre sur le plafond de la pièce pour me propulser pleine puissance vers le Jônin, Katana dans la main droite et griffe au clair pour la main gauche.

Le Ninja fut tellement surpris par le boost de vitesse accordé par Mata que son coup de kunai sensé se planter dans ma tête s'enfonça dans mon épaule. Avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer à nouveau mon katana se planta dans son ventre tandis que mes griffes réduisaient sa gorge en charpie.

Nous nous écroulâmes au sol brutalement et alors que l'assassin s'étouffait dans son sang je dégainai l'un de mes tanto et le planta dans le torse du shinobi en plein dans le cœur, l'achevant.

L'assassin gigota un instant avant de s'immobiliser, une gigantesque flaque de sang commençant à apparaitre sous son corps encore chaud.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'adrénaline retomba que je pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait.

_Je venais de tuer un homme… Putainputainputainputain !_

_Il avait peut-être une famille ou des gens qui l'aimait et…_

_**Chaton stop. Si tu ne l'avais pas tué tu serais mort.**_

_Mata je crois que je vais vomir…_

_**Respire profondément, ça devrait… CHATON derrière toi !**_

Dans mon état de détresse émotionnel je n'avais par remarquer le second shinobi qui s'était faufilé derrière moi avant qu'il ne tente de me décapiter avec un katana. Je parvins à lever mon tanto pour parer mais le second assassin me désarma avec aisance avant de m'envoyer voler avec un coup de pieds, brisant ma hanche au passage.

_ARG…Ce fils de pute avait renforcé son coup avec du chakra !_

L'assassin posa un instant en me voyant immobilisé au sol et jeta un regard amusé au cadavre de son compagnon. Au vu de son niveau de chakra je dirais qu'il était un chûnin ou peut-être Tokubetsu Jônin.

« Sanzo-Taicho…je n'aimais pas ce type. Mais il était l'un de mes camarades et mon commandant. » L'assassin tourna son regards vers moi. « Tsuchikage-sama me tuerait si je rentrait les mains vides mais si il apprends que j'ai tué l'un des Jinchûriki de Konoha… »

Bordel ces types viennent d'Iwa ? Mais pourquoi ? ça n'a pas de sens ! Quelqu'un aurait une vendetta contre Sakumo ?

L'assassin se tu et commença à s'avancer vers moi lentement savourant l'instant.

_MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! Bouge allez ! _Malgré mes suppliques mon corps resta immobile sur le sol alors que mon sang coulait de mes plaies.

_**Chaton c'est inutile ! Tes os sont en miettes !**_

_Il va nous tuer si on ne fait rien !_

Le second assassin se figea brutalement poussa un hurlement de douleur, mélange de cri de surprise et de gargouillis d'agonie.  
Je fus surpris de voir la pointe d'un Katana sortir de son cœur. Lorsque la lame se retira avec un bruit de succion horrible faisant tomber le cadavre, je pu avoir une vision clair sur ma sauveuse.

ALLE-FUCKING-LUIA !

« Tu es retard, Miko-chan. » parvins-je a croasser.

Mikoto se précipita à mon côté perdant son calme pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais.

« Oh Kami-sama Naraku, mais qu'es qui t'es arrivé ?! » S'exclama-t-elle tout en faisant apparaitre un kit de premier de secours qu'elle sortit d'on ne sait où.

Je tentai de répondre mais avec le sang que j'avais perdu mon corps fini par lâcher. La dernière image que mon cerveau imprima fut les yeux de Mikoto arborant deux Sharingans avec un tomoe chacun.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux à nouveau je vis que j'étais dans une gigantesque forêt composé de tous les arbres possibles et imaginables allant du séquoia au chêne en passant par le cocotier.

Mais il y avait un léger détail qui rendait cette forêt unique : chaque arbre au lieu d'être fait de bois était composé de métaux et de flammes multicolores.

_J'adore la déco de mon esprit. _

Soudain une panthère noir géante dont le pelage semblait fais de flammes apparut devant moi, ses deux longues queues battant l'air derrière elle tandis que ses yeux bleu électriques se fixaient sur moi.

Malgré toutes les années que j'avais passées avec elle j'étais toujours surpris par la taille de Matatabi. (Juste l'un de ses crocs fait ma taille !)

_**« Même pas genin depuis un mois et t'a déjà frôler la mort. »**_ Soupira le Nibi en secouant sa tête avant de s'asseoir sur son postérieur. « **T'as vraiment la poisse Chaton.** »

« Je crois que je l'avais remarqué depuis le temps Mata. » Je fis apparaitre une chaise pour pouvoir m'installer confortablement et lança un regard curieux à ma colocataire spirituel. « Alors, ton verdict ? »

**« Pour une première bataille c'est plutôt pas mal en sachant que tes adversaires étaient bien plus fort que toi par contre j'espère que ça deviendra pas une habitude d'être autant blesser. » **Grogna la Biju féline en s'asseyant sur son arrière train. **« Ça va être une véritable corvée de te retaper. »**

« A ce point ? » Mata me jeta un regard plat avant de commencer à énumérer.

**« Toutes tes côtes sur le côté droits de ton corps ont été réduit en miettes, ta hanche a été fissurer, un kunai t'a traverser l'épaule, tes poumons ont pris une rouste et je ne parle même pas de ton foie. Globalement tu ne respires que parce ton corps est plus coriace que celui d'un humain normal et parce que je pompe mon chakra dans tes veines pour maintenir son corps. » **Énuméra Matatabi me faisant pâlir à chaque sentence. Avec l'adrénaline dans mes veines je m'étais pas rendu compte des dégâts que mon corps avait subis.

J'étais passé à une bite de moineau près de la mort.

« Merde… merci pour le sauvetage, Mata. »

**« De rien Chaton. »** La Biju pausa un instant avant de demander avec une voix extrêmement douce. **« Comment tu te sens après ton premier tué ? »**

« … C'est bizarre. Sur le coup j'étais choqué mais maintenant… Je ne sais pas… D'un côté je suis heureux d'avoir buté l'enfoiré qui voulez tuer Sayu-sans mais d'un autre… Je suis terrifié. »

**« Terrifier ? »**

« Quand j'ai tué ce type… Il y a une petite partie de moi qui s'est exalté dans l'action. » J'ai tué un autre être humain et j'ai aimé ça, merde !  
« J'ai peur d'avoir réveillé quelque chose en moi… Quelque chose qui aurait dû rester enfouis. » Ironiquement dans ma précédente vie on m'avait entrainé à tuer mais il avait oublié de nous dire comment on était censé _nous sentir après…_

Matatabi resta silencieuse un moment, cherchant sans doute la bonne approchepour m'aider.

**« Chaton…Naraku je ne peux pas te donner un solution magique à ton problème. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je serais avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. »**

C'est…étrangement rassurant.

« Mais si jamais… »

« Naraku rappelle le credo que toi et Minato avez bâtit. » M'interrompit Matatabi, renvoyant mon esprit à un certain évènement quelques années plus tôt.

Minato et moi avions discuté sur le supposé rôle des Shinobis et ont s'était mis d'accords pour dire que les Shinobis devaient changer. Aux lieux d'êtres des voleurs et des assassins ils devaient devenir des gardiens et des protecteurs pour assurer la paix et ainsi mettre fin au cycle de guerre.

Une chose menant à une autre on avait créé une sorte de code pour s'assurer qu'on ne sombre jamais dans les ombres de notre monde et qu'on n'oublie jamais notre idéal.

« Tu ne briseras pas tes promesses, tu ne trahiras pas la confiance de tes amis, tu ne tueras qu'en cas d'extrêmes nécessité et tu défendras ceux qui n'ont pas la force de se défendre contre ceux qui abuse de leurs pouvoirs. » Récitais-je avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

**« Tiens-toi à ce credo et tu ne te perdra pas. »** Avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Matatabi releva sa tête comme si elle venait d'entendre quelqu'un. **« Va falloir raccourcir notre conversation Chaton, il est temps pour toi de te réveiller. »**

A la seconde ou elle eut fini sa phrase ma vision devint noire et lorsque je rouvris mes yeux j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital avec une blonde Iryo-nin familière.

* * *

« Bon retour chez les vivants, Gaki. » Fit Tsunade avec un sourire soulagé.

_Semblerait que Mikoto m'ait trainé jusqu'à l'hôpital._

_**Faudra que tu remercies la Uchiha.**_

…_T'inquiète Mata, je suis sûr que Miko fera en sorte de me le rappeler._

« Salut Tsunade. » parvins-je à croasser. « Qu'es qui c'est passer ? »

« Après que Mikoto t'ai sauvé Sakumo est arrivé avec une troupe d'Anbus. » Expliqua la Sannin tout en utilisant son ninjutsu médical pour vérifier si mon corps allait bien. « Il s'est avéré qu'il y avait une paire d'assassins supplémentaires non loin. Ils ont réussi à les capturer avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en prendre à vous. »

_**Les Anbus ont dû sentir mon chakra et sont venu enquêter**__._

_Sans doute…_

« Sayuri et Kakashi vont bien ? » La Sannin hocha la tête me soulageant.

« Ils ont réussi à se mettre à l'abri avant que les tueurs ne les rattrapent. »

« Kami soit loué... » Soudain je pris conscience d'un léger détail qui m'avait échappé. « Juste pour savoir es que mon équipe est toujours furax ou pas ?»

Tsunade se contenta de rire et fit entrer à certain trio…

Oh kami je suis mort…

_**Oula… Si tu me cherche Chaton je suis planqué au fond de ton esprit.**_

Mata ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

« NARAKU ! » Gronda Mikoto en avança vers moi avec des yeux brûlant de rage suivis de près par un Hiashi émettant une aura glacial et un Sakumo qui semblait s'amuser énormément. « A tu la moindre idée du sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait ? »

Et meeeeeeeeeerde !

* * *

Je suis le roi des cons !

Des centaines d'heures de ma vie passée à étudier le Narutoverse dans ma putain de précédente vie et j'ai oublié l'une des règles les plus importante du monde shinobi :

Ne JAMAIS tenter le Kuchyose no jutsu si tu n'es pas au minimum rang-A !

Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je suis dans une clairière au milieu d'une jungle quelque part dans une autre dimension et non entrain de m'entrainer avec mon équipe après être sortie de ce foutu hôpital.

Voyant Sakumo invoquer un groupe de Ninken ou chien-ninja pendant l'un de ses entrainement de la mort je me suis dit : 'Eh ça a l'air super cool ! Et si j'allais me trouver des animaux à invoquer ?'

Comme un idiot j'ai imité la séquence de signe sans écouter l'avertissement de Matatabi et… comment dire…

_**On a été téléporte Dieu sait ou à cause de tes conneries !**_

C'est tout a fait ça !... AIE ! Arrête de balancer des boules de feu dans mon cerveau Mata !

_**Tu ne mérites que ça BAKA ! As-tu pensé à ce qui allait se passer si on tombait sur un clan d'animaux agressif hein ? HEIN ?!**_

Oh…On est dans la merde ?

_**Tu n'as pas idée… **_

Et on est ou selon toi ?

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR !

…_C'était un tigre ou un lion ça ?_

_**Saint Rikudo…Je n'aurais jamais cru venir ici un jour.**_

_Qu'es que tu…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

Les arbres s'écartèrent et un Tigre géant entra dans la clairière.

Attends je recommence…

UN PUTAIN DE TIGRE GROS COMME UN BULDING EST DEVANT MOI !

Le Titan avait un pelage écarlate et des griffes d'un blanc pures. Le félin baissa sa tête et me jeta un regard surpris avec ses grands yeux bleu foncé. .

« Un humain ? Comment un humain est arrivé dans Nekosankuchuari ? » Incapable de répondre je fixais le pelage du tigre en me retenant de hurler 'KAWAI'.

Dois pas se jeter sur le tigre géant, doit pas se jeter sur le tigre géant, doit pas…

« Je t'ai posé une question intru. » Gronda le tigre géant en montrant ses crocs.

« Euh… Kuchiyose no jutsu ? » Le seul signe montrant que le félin avait été surpris fut un rapide battement de cils.

« Mmm tu ne mens pas… » Grogna doucement le tigre. « Mais pour qu'un humain ait une affinité a notre clan… » Le félin tourna à nouveau son regards vers moi. « Suis moi je vais te mener à Shirone-sama et Kuroka-sama. »

« Ce sont les chefs de votre clan ? » Genre boss du clan comme Gamabunta et Manda ?

« Pas de question humain. » Soudain le tigre planta ses crocs dans mon col, arrivant par je ne sais quel miracle à ne pas me décapiter et bondit dans les airs. Si je n'avais pas été paniqué pas la disparition du sol j'aurais pu admirer la magnifique vu du ciel de la jungle.

Mais bon vous savez…PANIQUE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Après une vingtaine de bonds comme ça, mon kidnappeur/guide arriva devant une sorte d'arbre géant ressemblant à la fusion d'un chêne et d'un séquoia qui avait poussé juste au-dessus d'une chute d'eau.

Devant l'arbre géant il y avait une grande clairière ou était installé un cercle composé de centaines de félins de toute taille allant du chaton gros comme ma main au lion aussi gros que Gamabunta. Et au centre de ce cercle…

« Tiens, tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là ? Tu nous a apporté un nouveau jouet nya? » Je baisse mon regard pour voir…

What. The. Fuck ?

Je m'attendais à voir une version féline de Fukasaku et Shima.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus loin de la vérité.

L'individu qui venait de parler était une jeune femme, je dirais vingt ans maximum avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux noisette possédant des pupilles de félins brillant d'une lueur joyeuse et joueuse. Elle était habillée avec un kimono noir avec un intérieur rouge maintenu en place par un obi jaune doré et décoré avec un set de cloches dorés et un bandeau frontal très décoré. Petit détail le kimono en question était ouvert au niveau des épaules et donné une sacrée vue sur ses seins.  
Oh et elle a une paire d'oreilles de chat sortant de ses cheveux et deux queues de chats sortant de son bassin.

_**Je le savais !**_

_De quoi ?_

_**Je savais que tu finirais par embrasser la perversité**__ !_

_QUOI ? J'ai juste dit que…_

_**Détail, détail ! Maintenant que tu as fait le premier pas tu finiras par embrasser le côté obscur !**_

…_On continuera cette conversation plus tard._

« Nee-san…calme. » Fit la personne assise à côté de la première femme : une petite fille qui semblait avoir environ quatorze ans avec de longs cheveux blancs dont les franges atteignait ses épaules et des yeux semblables à ceux de sa compagne qui brillait de calme et de patience. Elle portait un kimono blanc avec un intérieur bleu maintenu par une obi argentée auquel étaient attaché des clochettes en argent. Mais contrairement à l'autre son Kimono n'exposait pas le moindre centimètre carré de peau. Elle aussi avait les mêmes appendices que sa compagne. « Laisse Akaneko…parler. »

« Kuroka-sama, Shirone-sama. » Salua mon tigre rouge géant après m'avoir lâché me laissant tomber au sol. Heureusement les heures d'entrainements avec Sakumo-sensei avait payé et je réussis à tordre mon corps en plein vol pour atterrir sur mes jambes.

Vive les réflexes de ninja !

« Oh un jeune shinobi ! » Fit joyeusement Kuroka en me regardant de la tête aux pieds avec intérêt. « Comment a tu réussi à pénétrer dans notre territoire sans que nos sentinelles ne te voient nya ? »  
Pourquoi elle me pose cette question ? Ils vivent dans une autre dimension ! Il n'y qu'une seule façon pour moi de venir ici !

_**Ou alors tu pourrais être l'invocateur d'un de leurs clans ennemis…**_

Oh…je n'y avais pas pensais.

« Il prétend avoir été transporté ici par un Kuchiyose inversé Sage-sama. » Répondit le dénommé Akaneko à ma place.

Un silence de mort envahis la clairière tandis que les deux sages chats me jetèrent des regards surpris. Tout autour de nous les félins se mirent à chuchoter avec excitation.

« Une affinité…avec les félins ? Rare. » Fit Shirone avec un ton monotone tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté les yeux brillants de curiosités.

« Euh pardon de m'incruster dans votre conversation mais es que vous allez me tuer ou pas ? » Tous les fèlins tournèrent leurs regards vers moi me donnant l'impression d'être une souris encerclé par une bande chats affamés.

…Ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité.

Je crus voir un sourire amusé apparaitre sur le visage de Shirone l'espace d'un instant alors qu'Akaneko poussait un léger grognement qui mêlait amusement et irritation tandis que Kuroka éclatait d'un rire franc.

« Ne compare pas notre clan avec des sauvages comme les Serpents ou les Salamandres. Nous n'allons pas tuer un enfant juste parce qu'il a posé un pied chez nous nya.» me rassura Kuroka une fois qu'elle eut fini de rire.

« Cool ! J'avais peur un instant que j'allais devoir balancer des boules de feu pour survivre. » Et fut l'environnement je ne suis pas sur ça aurait été intelligent…

Kuroka se redressa et s'avança vers moi. Elle arrêta de s'avancer lorsque nous fûmes à moins de quinze centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Putain j'avais oublié à quel point j'étais petit par rapport à un adulte.

« Cette odeur… Tu es un Jinchûriki n'es pas nya ? » Oh bon détecter un Jinchûriki à l'odeur ? Bon à savoir.

« Je vais même pas demander comment vous savez ça et juste dire oui. »

« Quel Biju nya ? » Demanda la Sage noir avec curiosité sans la moindre trace de peur ou de dégout. Un rapide examen me montra que tous les autres félins partageaient les sentiments de Kuroka.

Cool. Ça devrait faciliter nos interactions.

« Le Nibi.» Kuroka éclata de rire de plus belle.

« Oh Kami-sama tu parle d'une ironie ! Notre premier invocateur potentiel depuis des siècles a le Biju qui est à l'image de notre clan en lui nya ahahahaha ! »

« Ironique…en effet. » Commenta Shirone sans faire varier sa voix d'un pouce.

« Donc Gaki, tu pourrais nous dire pourquoi tu as utilisé le Kuchiyose no Jutsu nya? »

« Pour faire court je me suis dit qu'avoir mon propre clan animal allié pourrait être salvateur donc… » Mon explication parut plaire à Kuroka tandis qu'Akaneko marmonnait quelque chose sonnant comme 'Kamikaze'.

« Meh j'ai vu pire comme raison, nya. » Fit Kuroka en haussant les épaules mettant en valeur son buste par…accident ?

« Honnête… » Fit la Sage blanche en me jetant un regard appréciateur.

« Bon Gaki avant qu'on ne décide si oui ou non tu vas devenir notre invocateur ou pas, es que tu sais pourquoi nos clans passent des contrats avec des humains, nya? » Demanda la Sage noir me prenant par surprise.

« Euh maintenant que vous le dites j'en ai aucune idée. » Répondis-je avec un ton sérieux.

_**Tu l'aurais su si tu avais demandé a Sakumo AVANT te tenter le Kuchiyose no jutsu.**_

_Détail, détail…_

« Shirone a toi nya ! »

« Les clans d'animaux comme le nôtre…n'ont pas créé les contrats d'invocations juste pour le bonheur… d'aller dans la dimension… des humains. Les contrats …ont été créé pour obtenir…un approvisionnement quotidien en chakra.» Expliqua Shirone avec le même ton monotone qui la caractérisait.

« Ok je suis perdu là. Pourquoi vous auriez besoin de chakra ? » Le Mangas n'a jamais parler de ça.

« Simple sans un afflux continuel de chakra nous perdons no qualités 'humaine' comme notre intelligence ou nos techniques, nya. » La réponse de Kuroka me surprit mais bon c'était logique que les animaux invoqué gagnent quelque chose en échange.

« Oh… juste pour savoir qu'es qui se passe si un clan d'animaux n'a plus d'invocateur ? » Ma question sembla assombrir l'humeur des Félins.

_**Je crois que tu viens de leur rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. **_

« Ça dépend. Si le clan possède des Sages on peut stopper la dégradation en utilisant l'énergie naturelle mais en même temps le chakra Senjutsu stérilise les membres du clan petit à petit a l'exception des Sages nya. » Oooh ! Donc ça veut dire que les clans ayant accès aux Senjustu ont un avantage écrasant par rapport aux autres !

« Ç'est peut être malpolie de ma part mais es que votre clan est… »

« Naaaaa, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il faut deux siècles sans invocateurs pour que la corruption commence. Notre Clan n'a été privé d'invocateurs que depuis un peu moins d'un siècle. Deplus avec Moi et Shirone comme Sages il aurait fallu cinq siècles avant que des effets négatifs apparaissent. »

« Tant mieux. Donc ça ne vous dérange pas que je devienne votre invocateur ? » Personnellement j'aurais dû mal qu'un complet étranger est le pouvoir d'invoquer les membres de ma famille.

« L'un des nôtres… s'est porté garant de toi… » Expliqua Shirone me prenant par surprise.

« L'un des vôtres ? De qui vous parlez ? » Une seconde… S'ils ont envoyé quelqu'un me surveiller ça veut dire qu'ils étaient déjà au courant de mon statut de Jinchûriki ! Alors pourquoi elle m'a interrogé sur ça ?

**Elle te testait Chaton.**

« Elle parle de moi Boss ! » Vit soudainement une voix familière. Dire que moi et Mata fûmes surpris par l'identité de l'espion serait un euphémisme.

**Le chat de la femme du Daimyo ?**

« Tora ? » Mon exclamation ne parut pas surprendre les Nekos. Au contrairement ils semblaient particulièrement amusé.

« Toraneko, espion du clan Neko a ton service ! » Lança Tora avec un sourire sauvage.

**Maintenant je comprends pourquoi les genins avaient du mal a le trouver…**

« Espion ? Pourquoi diable vous avez envoyé un espion a Konoha ? » Demandais-je en me tournant vers les deux sages.

« Nous étions à la recherche de candidats potentiels pour devenir notre invocateur. Tora avait l'intention de te tester avant de nous contacter mais tu nous as pris de court, nya. » Shirone hocha la tête et posa LA question.

« Avant toute chose…es que tu souhaites devenir notre invocateur… Naraku-san ? »

En théorie je devrais attendre un peu pour faire un effet dramatique mais bon…

« En toute honnêteté j'adorerais devenir votre invocateur mais avant ça je veux connaitre les détails du contrat. » Ma réponse sembla plaire à Shirone qui se tourna vers l'autre Sage qui était revenu s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« C'est honnête…Kuroka ? »

« Aye, aye ! » Kuroka sortie un rouleau presque aussi gros que moi et le déroula sous mes yeux.

Le rouleau était divisé en deux parties : la partie gauche était blanche tandis que la partie gauche ressemblait beaucoup aux parchemins des Crapauds que Naruto avait signés pour devenir leur invocateur.

Je jette un regard sur les deux noms dans la colonne et remarque que le second nom est familier : Izuna Uchiha.

_Le petit frère de Madara était leur dernier invocateur ? Et ben._

_**J'espère qu'on ne rencontrera pas le vrai Madara face à face. J'ai peur de sa réaction s'il te voit avec les anciens compagnons de son petit frère. **_

« Pourquoi une partie est blanche ? » Ma question sembla faire plaisir à Kuroka pour une raison que j'ignore.

« C'est la partie sur laquelle nous allons inscrire notre contrat, nya. »

« Le contrat s'efface à chaque fois qu'un nouveau invocateur est choisi ? » Je serais toujours surpris par ce dont le Chakra est capable entre des mains habiles.

« Exacte. »

« Bon ben c'est partie pour la parlote… »

D'habitude je déteste marchander mais vu que Shirone et Kuroka étaient honnête avec moi les négociations sont allées très vite.

Au final le contrat peut être résumé ainsi :

Le Clan Neko me fournira leurs membres pour se battre à mes côtés pour n'importe lesquels de mes batailles, et la possibilité d'apprendre leur forme de Senjutsu si je le désire. En plus de ça je deviendrais un membre de leur clan. A ce titre j'aurais un accès total a Nekosankuchuari pour m'entrainer ou si je cherche un refuge.

De mon côté je dois un loyer de chakra mensuelle qui se règlera en invoquant le Neko de mon choix. Lorsque j'aurais atteint le rang de chûnin il me sera demander d'entrainer les petits du clan fut que le clan n'a pas de vrai instructeur militaire (Faudra que je demande si Jiraya et Minato font pareil avec les crapauds) et enfin je devrais venir en aide à tout félins en détresse si ça ne me met pas en danger. La dernière clause du contrat était peu probable mais bon… si jamais je rejoignais un clan je devrais faire des Nekos les invocations attitrés de ce clan.

Somme toute c'était un excellent contrat.

« Bon je suis Ok avec les termes. Je signe ou ? »

« Première colonne avec ton sang, nya. »

Eurg…évidemment.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vais écrire un truc avec mon doigt moi… » Pour une fois je fus content d'avoir des crocs au lieu d'avoir des canines. C'est plus pratique pour ouvrir une plaie nette.

Quelques secondes plus tard mon nom était inscrit en lettre rouge brillant sur le rouleau. Bizarrement le sang resta clair comme si il venait de couler et ne sécha pas même après plusieurs minutes.

« Et voilà… euh et maintenant ? » Les Femmes-félins se regardèrent un instant tandis qu'un sourire farceur apparaissait sur le visage de Kuroka.

« Téléportation inversé, nya. »

« Tèlé-quoi ? »

POUF

« …Bye,bye. »

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser lui. Donnez-lui quelques années et il sera à croquer nyaahahahah ! »

« Nee-chan…Hentai. »

_Owwww, ma tête… Comment ils font pour supporter ça ?_

_**Entrainement Chaton, Entrainement.**_

« Naraku… »

« Oh Hey Okami-sensei ! Devinez quoi ? J'ai gagné un contrat d'invocation ! » Les membres de mon escouades me fixèrent et je sentis un frisson glacé parcourir mon échine.

« … ! »

« Oh… » Je sentis mon sang se vider en voyant une douzaine de chiens ENORMES apparaitre autour de Sakumo tandis que Mikoto et Hiashi saisissaient une poignée de shurikens. Tout me regardez avec des regards étrangement excités.

« Naraku je suis très fier de toi. Mais tes actions étaient tellement stupides et irréfléchies que je ne peux pas te laisser impunis. » Déclara Sakumo avec un ton très calme.

TROP calme étant donné la situation.

« Traduction : commence à courir. » Fit Hiashi sur le même ton.

« …pitié ? » parvins-je a couiner tout en lançant un regard implorant a Mikoto qui se contenta de me décocher son meilleur sourire de sadique.

« Pas cette fois Gaki. »Soupira Sakumo avant de pousser un sifflement strident. « LES GARS, il est à vous ! »

« HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

* * *

Après six mois et demi de missions de rang D et d'entrainements brutaux mon papy-Kage favori eu enfin la bonté d'âme de prononcer ces mots si doux.

« Bien je pense qu'il est temps pour Team 8 de faire une mission de Rang C. » lança le Kage alors que nous venions au rapport pour notre énième mission de rang D.

« ALLELUIA ! » BLAM. « Aie ! »

« Naraku baisse d'un ton nous sommes en présence d'Hokage-sama. » Cracha Hiashi alors que Mikoto et Sakumo soupiraient en chœur.

« Va chier Hiashi ! » Blam x2. « AIE ! »

« Langage Neko-kun. » Ordonna Mikoto tout essayant de cacher son sourire amusé.

« Même toi Miko-Chan ?! » Fis-je avec un ton faussement dépressif.

« Les Enfants si ne vous vous taisez pas dans les cinq prochaines secondes je double vos poids. » Menaça Sakumo.  
Et non il ne plaisante pas.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Bien. Quel est notre mission Hokage-sama ? » Demanda le Croc tandis qu'autour de nous les fonctionnaires Chûnins semblaient particulièrement amusé par la situation.

Hiruzen posa sa pipe et lança un dossier à Sakumo avant de résumer la mission en une phrase.

« Vous allez escortez une caravane marchande jusqu'à Kusa. »

* * *

Comment décrire Kusa no Kuni ?

Et bien imaginer une fusion monstrueuse entre une jungle amazonienne et une forêt de champignons géants ou la totalité de la flore et des animaux veulent votre mort.

Yup, c'est l'Australie du Narutoverse.

En une semaine de voyage la caravane s'était faite attaqué NEUF fois par des saloperies plus horribles les unes que les autres et je ne compte même pas les attaques de bandits.

Et devinez de quoi était composée la dernière attaque ?

« Des araignées géantes évidemment ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit des araignées géantes ? » Mon grognement frustré résonna dans la forêt tandis alors que j'arrachais mon katana planté dans la chitine d'une de ces horreurs.

L'assaut de ses fichus insectes géants avaient été rapide et des ninjas moins vigilants aurait pu être blessé mais grâce à Hiashi qui jouait aux détecteurs nous étions prêt à les recevoir.

Une douzaine d'araignées nous étaient tombé dessus depuis les branches et on leurs avaient rapidement réglé leurs comptes avec l'aide de techniques Katon, de Kenjutsu et de Taijutsu Je-Te-Poke-jusqu'à-ce-mort-s'ensuivent pendant que Sakumo-sensei 'protégeait' les civiles (Lire je me tourne les pouces pendant que les genins font tout le boulot).

Mikoto haussa les épaules tout en essuyant le sang sur son épée avant de se tournait vers Hiashi.

« Il en reste encore beaucoup de ces saloperies ? » Le Hyuga activa son Byakugan et examina les alentours.

« Non nous sommes seul. » L'annonce du Hyuga nous permis de respirer. Si notre tour de contrôle de voyait rien c'était qu'il n'y avait rien de vivant dans la zone.

« Bien joué Gakis, c'était un engament sans faute. » Fit Sakumo avec une voix fière.

« Ça aurait été plus rapide si tu nous avais filé un coup de main Okami-sensei. » Le Croc Blanc se contenta de sourire.

« Et me priver d'un spectacle aussi marrant ? Jamais ! »

Je secoue ma tête avec amusement avant de me tourner vers Mikoto.

« Tu me file un coup de main pour nous débarrasser des corps ? » Ah les techniques Katon…rien de tel pour un bon nettoyage de printemps !

« Avec plaisir. »

Une fois les corps détruits nous continuâmes notre route vers Kusa.

Nous étions désormais à moins d'une journée du village et je me rendis compte que notre mission s'était passée sans le moindre problème.

Comme quoi s'était toujours l'équipe 7 qui avait les missions foireuses.

Nous fûmes stoppés avant d'arriver au village par une escouade de ninjas de Kusa. Comme prévu nous leurs passèrent la garde de la caravane et rentrèrent a Konoha.

Deux jours plus tard j'appris que la mission d'escorte de l'équipe 7 avait tourné mal.

Vraiment mal.

Juste au moment où il passait à la frontière de Kaminari no Kuni l'actuel Jinchûriki du Hachibi avait perdu le contrôle laissant Gyuki libre.  
Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps pour voir Le Sandaime Raikage affronter le Hachibi en duel.

L'équipe 7 avait réussi à fuir a temps mais Minato avait été blessé en protégeant Kushina.

* * *

Minato poussa un grognement de douleur avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fut soulagé de voir le Hokage monument depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital signifiant que son équipe avait réussi à rentrer à Konoha. Le blond savait qu'il avait eu énormément de chance sur cette mission.

Après tout son équipe avait croisé la route de deux des monstres les plus redouté du continent et ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir sans mort et sans blessure handicapante.

Ok Minato s'était briser la jambe mais au moins ça guérirait sans problème.

« Toujours en vie à ce que je vois. » Fit une voix familière depuis la fenêtre.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Naraku. » Soupira Minato en tournant son regard pour voir son plus ancien ami percher sur sa fenêtre. « Tu sais que tu aurais pu prendre la porte n'es pas ? »

« Meh très peu pour moi. » Fit le Jinchûriki en haussant les épaules avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Naraku se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et bien qu'il essaie de le cacher Minato pu voir qu'il était inquiet pour lui.

« Donc… Comment va ta jambe ? » Finit par demander le Jinchûriki. Le genin blessé jeta un regard curieux a Naraku surpris de le voir aussi inquiet pour une simple jambe cassé.

« Avec la quantité d'antidouleur qu'ils m'ont injecté c'est un miracle que j'arrive encore à la sentir. » Se plaignit Minato afin de rassurer son compagnon qui éclata de rire devant l'air faussement malheureux.

« Ah la magie de la morphine ! Essaie de ne pas devenir un junkie.»

« Aha très drôle. » Le duo tenta de rester sérieux et parvins a garder un visage ferme pendant trois secondes.

Le son de leurs rires résonna dans l'hôpital.

* * *

Quatre ans après la création des équipes 7 et 8.

Vous savez je me suis toujours demander ce qu'avait ressenti les gens pendant la Guerre Froide.

Ben maintenant je sais.

Pendant les quatre dernières années les relations entre Konoha et Iwa avaient empiré à un tel niveau que la moindre étincelle déclencherait la troisième guerre.

Et une semaine plus tôt la nouvelle de la disparition du Sandaime Kazekage avait secoué toutes les nations tandis que les ninjas de Suna étaient plongés dans la panique la plus totale.

Au final la question n'était plus 'es que la guerre va éclater' mais plutôt 'Quand la guerre va éclater'.

Et le fait que mon équipe et celle de Minato et était convoqué ensemble n'ait pas de bon augure…

« Minato, une idée sur la raison de notre présence ici ? » Demandais-je au blond tandis que le reste de nos équipiers discutaient ensemble. Le futur Yondaime ferma les yeux un instant et réfléchit une paire de seconde avant de répondre.

« Je pense que c'est en lien avec notre promotion. » Ah bon vieux Minato et son Sherlock Holmes mode !

« Tu penses qu'il vont enfin nous promouvoir ? Putain ce ne serait pas trop tôt. » Minato hocha sa tête avec un air sérieux.

« C'est vrai. Je pense que nos équipes sont les seuls équipes de genins à avoir réussi des missions de rangs-B. Au fait tu penses que Matatabi-san pourrait répondre à quelques questions ? »

**_Oh ?_ **

« Des questions sur quoi ? »

« Et bien tu te souviens de la technique sur laquelle je travaille… » Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais oublier la technique la plus cool du Narutoverse après Amaterasu ?

« Rasengan ? Tu ne l'avais pas achevé depuis le temps ? » Minato tendit sa main droite et forma un orbe de chakra dans sa main. Pour n'importe qui ça aurait été impressionnant mais vu que je connaissais la vraie forme du Rasengan...

« Oui et non. Je peux former l'orbe mais je n'arrive pas à le former assez vite pour qu'il soit utilisable en pleine bataille. »

« Ok je demanderais a Mata si elle peut t'aider ok ? »

« Merci Naraku. » Fit Minato avec un grand sourire avant de sortir un rouleau traitant de Fuinjutsu spacio-temporelle.

**_Je crois qu'il est entrain de développer le Hiraishin._**

_ça promet d'être intéressant._

Soudain Sakumo et Jiraya entrèrent dans la pièce et le silence fut instantané.

« Bon mauvaise troupe j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. » Fit joyeusement le Sage des Crapauds avec un grand sourire. « La mauvaise c'est que vous n'allez pas être promu Chûnin pour l'instant. »

« Et la bonne ? »

« Vous allez représenter Konoha pour les prochains examens Chûnins à Uzushio !»


	5. Chapter 4 : je hais les exams

Chapitre 4 : je hais les exams ! 

* * *

Vous savez dans mon ancienne vie j'étais toujours malade en voiture lorsque j'étais jeune. Alors lorsque j'ai été réincarné dans le Narutoverse je me suis dit ' FUCK YEAH ! Plus de voitures !'…

Putain j'aurais dû savoir que Kami avait un sens de l'humour à chier et n'en n'avait pas fini avec moi...

Lorsque nous sommes montés sur le bateau en partance pour le village Uzushio, foyer du Clan Uzumaki, j'ai découvert un léger, minuscule, inconséquent détail…

J'ai le mal de mer.

« BLUAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Et voilà mon déjeuner qui tombe à l'eau…encore.

Chanceuse de Mata qui s'est enfui au fin fond de mon esprit pour éviter de sentir quoi que ce soit…

« Allez, allez… Respire Na-kun » Fit Mikoto en me tapotant sur le dos gentiment, alors que mes tripes tentaient de s'échapper de mon corps.

« Putain de mer…putain de bateau…et putain de remous… » Parvins-je a grogner levant un regard haineux vers le ciel. SERRE LES FESSES KAMI! JE VIENS POUR TON CU! ... Enfin dés que je meurs.

« Franchement je comprends pas. » Déclara Hiashi en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un air curieux sur son visage. « Comment ça se fait que tu puisses marcher sur l'eau sans problème mais à la seconde ou tu poses un pied sur un bateau tu commences à vomir ? » je tourna légèrement ma tête pour jeter un regard frustré au Hyûga.

« Bateau…démoniaque… » Mikoto soupira et se tourna vers Kushina et Minato qui étaient entrain de discuter tranquillement perché sur l'un des mats pour observer le paysage marin.

« Hey les gars vous n'auriez pas un sceau anti-mal de mer sous la main ? » Cria Mikoto attirant leurs attentions.

« Laisse moi voir... » Kushina fouilla un instant un instant dans son sac avant de sortir une plaque de papier couverte de symboles peint à l'encre noir. « J'aurais jamais cru que ces sceaux serviraient à quelque chose un jour. » Contempla la Hanabero avant de descendre de son perchoir pour me coller le sceau sur mon dos. Aussitôt mon mal de mer se dissipa et je pu respirer sans vomir mes tripes.

« Kushina-sama tu es ma nouvelle déesse ! » criais-je avant d'utiliser le câlin no jutsu sur l'Uzumaki qui glapit de surprise lorsque mes bras la souleva.

« Mikoto, Minato, Help ! ttebane ! » Cria l'Uzumaki alors que je la faisait tourné comme une toupie. Mikoto se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de profiter du spectacle tandis que Minato farfouillait dans ses affaires.

« Ou es que je l'es mis… Aha ! »Avec un pouf de fumée il sorti un morceau de saumon d'un de ses rouleau de stockage et l'agita sous mon nez.

L'effet fut immédiat.

Trente secondes plus tard j'étais perché sur l'un des mats avec le morceau de saumon dans la bouche et un sourire de maniaque sur mes lèvres.

« Mon précieux… Ouiiiiiii, il est à NOUS ! Tout doux et tout MOELLEUX» Fis-je dans ma meilleure imitation de gollum tout en dégustant ce petit morceau de paradis culinaire.

_**Faut vraiment qu'on travaille sur ton addiction au saumon**_.

_J'arrêterai de me bâfrer de saumon le jour où les ninjas seront remplacés par des licornes cyborg-pirates tirant des lasers avec des arc-ciels sortant de leurs arrière-trains._

…_**Pourquoi… ? Non je ne veux pas savoir. **_

Les marins du bateau me regardèrent comme si j'étais fou tandis que mes camarades genins se contentèrent de hausser leurs épaules habitué à mes actions complètement bizarres et incompréhensible.

Va falloir que je passe à la vitesse supérieure s'ils ont déjà commencé à s'habituer...

« Alors les Gakis comment vous trouvez votre premier voyage en bateau ? » Demanda Jiraya en apparaissant sur le pont dans un shunshin (Mais d'où il sort ces putains de feuilles ?) avec Sakumo a sa gauche. Le Croc Blanc semblait particulièrement calme pour le regard extérieur mais aprés tout ce temps passé sous son commandement moi et mes deux autres camarades pouvions voir que Sakumo était nerveux.  
Je ne connaissais pas les maniérismes du Sannin mais vu le léger froncement de sourcils de Minato, je pense que mon sensei n'est pas le seul a avoir un mauvais présentement.

« Plaisant. » Lança Hizashi avec un grand sourire, faisant comme si tout était ok. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation le reste du groupe suivit son exemple.

« C'est génial ttebane ! »éclata Kushina avec un réel enthousiasme.

« Reposant. » Fit la voix plate d'Hiashi.

« Paisible. » Renchérit Minato avec son habituel calme.

« Nouveau. » Commenta Mikoto en haussant ses épaules. J'inspira profondément pour hurler toute ma haine contre ce putain d'océan quant a ce moment précis le sceau que Kushina m'avait collé sur le dos tomba sur le sol.

« JE VAIS MOURIR ! … » Hurlais-je avant de me précipiter vers le bord du bateau.

Jiraya leva un sourcil surpris en me voyant vomir mes tripes… encore tandis que Sakumo effectuait un magnifique facepalm de désespoir.

« Qu'es que je vais faire de lui ? »

« Je pense qu'il sera dispensé des prochaines missions en pleines mer… » Remarqua le Sannin avec un sourire amusé.

« Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé… » Rétorqua Sakumo ironiquement tandis que Kushina me préparai un nouveau sceau en urgence.

« TERRE EN VUE ! » Cria soudainement un marin dans la vigie attirant l'attention de tous les ninjas présent sur le bateau AKA nous.

Je parvins à bloquer mon estomac pendant quinze secondes afin de voir Uzushio apparaitre l'horizon.

Trop…loin… ok FUCK IT !

« Les gars… réveillez moi quand… on sera arrivé. » Parvins-je à articuler…

_**NARAKU FAIS PAS LE CON !**_

…Juste avant de donner le plus violent coup de boule possible dans la rambarde en bois sur laquelle j'étais appuyé quelques secondes plus tôt.

_**OH LE CON!**_

_Ah douce inconscience…_

* * *

« Es que Naraku vient juste de s'assommer ttebane ? » Demanda Kushina en voyant l'autre Jinchûriki s'écrouler au sol sous les yeux ébahis/amusé du groupe de ninjas.

« Ça fait presque une décennie qu'on se connait et il arrive encore à me surprendre. » Soupira Minato en secouant sa tête tandis que Mikoto riait doucement.

« Il aurait pu simplement me demander de l'aider pour ça… » Fit la Uchiha avant d'aller chercher le corps assoupis de son camarade avec Hiashi pour le transporter a un endroit plus confortable.

« En effet ça aurait évité qu'il abîme le navire. » Commenta le Hyuga avant de saisir l'un des bras de Naraku. « Nom de... Qu'es qu'il mange pour être si lourd ? »

« Tais toi et force feignasse! » Grogna Mikoto en forçant pour soulever Naraku.

« Ça arrive souvent ? » Demanda Jiraya à Sakumo qui semblait être le seul à ne pas être surpris par les actions de Naraku.

« Tu n'as pas idée… » Grogna le Croc Blanc de Konoha avant que le duo ne retourne dans leur cabine, sans doute pour préparez leurs affaires.

Kushina regarda Mikoto et Hiashi prendre Naraku avant de tourner son regard vers son île natal.

« Kushina-chan ça va ? » Demanda Minato avec inquiétude. Depuis que le voyage avait commencé il avait vu que Kushina devenait de plus en plus nerveuse

« Je vais bien Minato. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda le futur Yondaime en lançant un regard perçant à sa camarade qui s'agita un moment. « La dernière fois que je t'es vu aussi agité c'est lorsque Ichiraku a dû fermer pour des rénovations. »

Kushina pensa un instant a mentir mais lorsqu'elle vit la détermination dans les yeux du blond elle sut qu'il n'arrêterai pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas quel était le problème.

« … La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma famille ma Mère et mon Père ont supplié le Conseil de ne pas m'envoyer à Konoha… Ils pensaient que si je devenais l'hôte du Kyûbi ils perdraient leur petite fille… Comment ils vont réagir en me voyant ? » Minato resta silencieux un moment réfléchissant bien a sa réponse.

« Si parents t'aiment vraiment ils seront heureux de te revoir. Peu importe le biju squattant ton corps. » Finit par dire Minato avec fermeté. « De plus dit toi que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne seras pas seule. »

L'Uzumaki resta silencieuse un instant, touché par les mots de son camarade. Depuis qu'elle avait suivi le conseil de Naraku et avait révéler a ses équipiers et a Mikoto sa nature de Jinchûriki, Kushina s'était senti chez elle a Konoha. pour elle Naraku était devenu un grand frère un peu fou-fou, Mikoto avait pris le rôle de la sœur mature, Hizashi était devenu son partenaire pour ses farces, Hiashi était le grand frère grognon qui s'assurait que tout le monde allait bien tandis que Minato... Et bien elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que représentait Minato pour elle.

Un ami ? Un frère ? Ou quelque chose de plus...?

Au final Kushina utilisa la technique ancestral du " On s'en fout on verra plus tard" et décida de profiter du moment.

« Merci Min-kun. »

« Min-kun ? » Demanda Minato avec surprise. le jeune genin était habituer a recevoir des surnoms de la part de Naraku mais c'était bien la première fois que Kushina l'appelait ainsi.

« Ça te va bien non ? » Tenta Kushina en rougissant légèrement. Minato rougit un instant avant qu'une lueur farceuse apparaisse dans son regard.

« Hmm, ok Kushi-chan. »

* * *

Inconnue des deux jeunes un certain Sannin était perché au-dessus d'eux et prenait des notes dans un calepin tout en se retenant de pousser un rire pervers.

* * *

Au même instant allongé sur un lit dans la cale du bateau, Naraku se redressa brutalement et hurla: " UZA MINATO!" ( faisant sursauter en passant Mikoto et Hiashi) avant de s'évanouir cinq secondes plus tards.

* * *

Ma première pensée à mon réveil fut très simple :

« Nom d'un grec en chaleur ! Ce village est énorme ! »

« Moins fort Naraku tu es entrain de faire paniquer les gardes ! » Gronda Hiashi avant de marquer une pause. « Et au nom du Rikudo Sennin qu'es qu'un grec en chaleur ? »

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir. »

Honnêtement c'était assez difficile de décrire Uzushio. Tout comme Konoha son architecture semblait être un mixe d'antique et de moderne dans lequel on avait ajouté des bâtiments ressemblant beaucoup à ceux de Suna et de Kiri.

Alors que nous marchions dans les rues du village escorté par une escouade de chûnins je pus admiré la prospérité d'Uzushio. Les rues étaient remplis de marchands venu des quatre coins du globes tandis que les bâtiments étaient décoré de centaines de fleures et de plantes qui embaumaient l'air.

Autre chose Uzushio croulait littéralement sous deux choses : des sceaux et des gens avec des cheveux rouges.

Si le second ne me dérangeait absolument pas le fait de savoir que quatre-vingts quinze pourcent de la ville était couverte de possibles mines et autres pièges mortels me mettait un peu…mal à l'aise.

_Putain à tous les coups l'une de ces saletés va faire un faux départ et invoquer Diablo sur terre…_

_**Pour la énième fois Chaton les seuls Dieux, ou créatures pouvant être considérés comme tels, dans notre Monde sont le Juubi et Kaguya. Baal, Cthulhu, Lucifer, Khorne et tous ces enfoirés ont leurs propres dimensions bien loin de chez nous.**_

_Merci de me rassurer…C'est sure que je me sens mieux maintenant que je sais que les pires démons que l'imaginaire humain ait pu crée existent…_

_**Ravie d'avoir pu aider.**_

Alors que nous parcourions les rues d'Uzushio je pris la peine de remarquer que les Uzumakis jetaient des regards surpris à Kushina. Mais au lieu de commentaires haineux ou de regards méfiants les membres du clan étaient tous souriants lorsqu'ils posaient leurs regards sur la jeune Uzumaki arborant le bandeau frontal de Konoha.  
ils agissaient comme si ils venaient de voir un membre de leur famille ayant disparu revenir au bercail avec tout le contenu de l'Eldorado sur le dos.

_Une idée Mata ?_

_**Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient juste content de la voir. Les Uzumakis sont très liés les uns aux autres, ils sont comme une gigantesque famille. Et avant que tu le demande non il n'y pas d'inceste dans ce clan comme chez les Uchihas ou les Hyugas. **_

_Comment tu le sais ?_

_**Longue, très longue conversation mental avec Kurama-kun**_.

Kushina semblait partager entre la joie et la crainte. Il fallut tout mon self-control pour ne pas couiner comme un fan-boy en voyant Minato prendre la main de l'Uzumaki et lui décerner un sourire rassurant.

Je ralentis un peu pour me mettre au même niveau que Mikoto et chuchota doucement a son oreille.

« Hey Miko-chan… tu vois ce que je vois ? »

« Et comment. Semblerait que notre plan ait réussi. » Fit L'Uchiha avec un grand sourire content. « Par contre il faudra probablement brûler les notes de Jiraya avant qu'il ne publie un porno avec ces deux-là comme héros. »

Mais ça serait tellement marrant qu'un bon samaritain prévienne Kushina... Non c'est trop pute pour le pauvre Jiraya.

« J'en suis. » Fis-je avec un regard sérieux avant de tendre ma main. « High-five ? »

« High-five. » Répondit Mikoto en claquant sa main contre la mienne.

Incorporer le High-five dans le Narutoverse... objectif accomplie.

Après un petit moment notre escouade de chûnins s'arrêta devant la porte d'un quartier particulier gardé par des ninjas qui semblait être l'équivalent de l'ANBU de Konoha.

Nous fûmes conduit par une paire de ninjas masqué arborant le symbole d'Uzushio sur leurs masques jusqu'à une sorte de palais ou nous attendait le conseil dirigeant les Uzumakis.

Jiraya et Sakumo semblaient avoir le rôle d'ambassadeurs en plus d'être nos senseis/gardiens pour ces examens. Au final pendant que nos senseis parlaient de dieu sait quoi avec les dirigeants d'Uzushio moi et le reste des genins furent condamnés a poireauter dans une salle d'attente .

« Bon…qu'es qu'on fait ? » Finis-je par demander après une heure d'attente. Si je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une escouade d'Anbus d'Uzu qui nous surveillaient j'aurai pris la tangente depuis longtemps.

« On attend. » Fit bougon aux yeux blancs en me jetant un regard ennuyé.

« Je sais qu'on attend Hiashi, je veux dire on ne va pas rester assis là a compter le nombre de rayures dans les tentures quand même ! »

« Déjà fait. Il y en a exactement 8965. » Intervint Minato, avec un ton signifiant qu'il était probablement a deux doigts de mourir d'ennui, comme moi.

« Des fois je m'inquiète pour toi, Minato-kun. »Soupira Kushina tout en secouant sa tête de manière dramatique.

« Bienvenue au club. » Fit Mikoto en me jetant un regard voulant dire 'Oui c'est de toi que je parle'.

Soudain Sakumo entra la pièce avant que je puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit a Mikoto et fit signe a Kushina de venir. La jeune Uzumaki déglutit et entra a l'intérieur de la salle de meeting tandis que le reste se demandait pourquoi Kushina avait été convoquer ainsi.

Elle ressortit quinze minutes plus tard et je compris aussitôt que quelque chose de grave était arrivé vu le regard horrifié qu'avait notre Uzumaki.

« Kushina ? » demanda en premier Minato avec inquiétude.

« Mes parents… Ils ont été tuez. » Annonça Kushina, trop choqué pour pouvoir pleurer.

…Putain.

* * *

Après cette annonce pour le moins imprévu nous fûmes amener dans un hôtel et une fois sur place Mikoto a tout de suite pris Kushina avec elle dans leur chambre d pour essayer de la consoler.

Sakumo-sensei prit le temps de nous expliquer que les parents de Kushina avaient été envoyés pour une simple mission de patrouille et qu'ils avaient été pris en embuscade avec leur unité par une troupe de Kiri-nins.

…deux jours plus tôt.

Après nous avoir raconter ça Sakumo et Jiraya étaient reparti et nous avez donné l'ordre de na pas quitter l'hôtel sous le moindre prétexte. Avec le grand nombre de ninjas étrangers dans leurs villages les Uzu-nins étaient nerveux et un accident étaient vite arrivé.

« Putain ça craint ! » Le grognement de frustration de Minato stoppa mes pensées alors que j'étais entrain d'aiguiser mon Katana et mes tantos assis en tailleur sur l'un des lits de la chambre. avec un léger soupir je rangea mes armes dans leurs fourreaux et attendis la question imminente de mon ami. « Naraku une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ? »

_Pourquoi il me demande ça ? J'ai l'air de m'y connaitre en psychologie peut-être ? … Mata ?_

_**Nop désolé mais sur ce coup-là je ne peux pas t'aider Chaton. **_

« Minato il n'y a rien qu'on ne puisse faire à par être là pour elle si jamais elle a besoin de quelque chose. » Répondis-je calmement afin de rassurer le blond qui semblait a deux doigts de devenir fou.

« Et c'est tout ?! »

« C'est déjà beaucoup tu sais. »

Le genin blond soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un visage dépressif.

« Bon sang je me sens tellement…inutile. »

« Je connais le sentiment. »

« Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre ? » A cette question je ne pus m'empêcher de grincer des dents. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais franchement j'en ai aucune idée...Qu'elle s'en remette ou pas c'est entre les mains de Kushina. Je sais qu'elle va trouver un moyen pour continuer à avancer mais ce n'est pas ce que veut savoir ma chère tête blonde. Au final je pris la décision de lui dire de ce que je pensais honnêtement.

« Kushina s'en remettra. Elle est forte et elle n'est pas seule. Par contre ça risque de prendre du temps. »

« Et du temps c'est justement ce dont on manque…Fichu examen chûnin. »Grogna Minato avec une frustration redoublée.

Un léger toc, toc nous fit sursauter et Mikoto entra dans la pièce. La jolie Uchiha fit un signe a Minato et lui indiqua la sortie.

« Minato, Kushina veut te voir. » A la seconde où l'Uchiha prononça ces mots, le blond avait déjà disparu. « Et ben c'était rapide… »

« Tu es encore étonné par la manière dont il se comporte ? Sérieusement ces deux-là sont marié et il ne s'en rende même pas compte. » Commentais-je. Mikoto sourit et s'allongea sur le lit de Minato, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas près de revenir.

« Tu as raison. Mais ça reste drôle. »

« Toucher. »

La soirée passa calmement avec Hiashi et Hizashi passant leur temps à s'entrainer, Minato pouponnant Kushina et moi parlant avec Mikoto de tout et de rien.  
Très vite nous abordâmes un sujet plutôt important pour nous.

« Hey Neko-kun… »

« Ce surnom va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… »

_**Tu n'as pas idée…**_

« …Une idée de quoi va être constitué les épreuves ? » Continua Mikoto comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu.

« Mmmm et bien si c'est comme chez nous il devrait y avoir trois épreuves sensé testé sur les aspects les plus important de la vie de ninjas. » J'ai jamais compris pourquoi dans le manga ils cachaient les sujets d'examination. J'veux dire ce n'est pas comme si ça servait a quelque chose non ?

« Les aspects les plus important ? » Demanda Mikoto avec un visage surpris. Ah oui j'avais oublié…pour ma Uchiha préféré il n'y a pas d'aspects non-important dans les arts ninjas.

« Si je me trompe pas… Récolte d'infos, survie et combat. » Mikoto hocha la tête, comprenant ou je voulais en venir.

« C'est vague. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Ces sujets sont tellement vastes que les examinateurs peuvent faire n'importe quoi avec nous. » me plaignis-je en me rappelant qu'Anko avait largué les genins de la génération de Naruto dans une forêt faisant passé l'Amazonie pour un jardin d'enfants.

Soudain un pouf de fumée m'aveugla et lorsque la fumée blanche se dissipa un petit chat noir se tenait sur mes genoux.

_Tiens je l'avais oublié lui_…

« Blakeneko au rapport Naraku-sama ! » Fit le petit chat joyeusement. Difficile de croire que cette petite boule de poils était l'un des meilleurs espion du Clan Neko avec Tora.

_**Ce chaton est trop mignon pour son propre bien, Chaton.**_

_T'inquiète Mata le pouvoir du Kawai est fort en lui. Personne n'ait assez cruel pour tuer un..._

**_Orochimaru ? Tobi ? Zetsu ? Madara ? Kaguya ?_**

_C'est différent ! Ces types n'ont plus d'âmes ! _

« Hello Blake-chan tu as pu repérer nos concurrents ? » demandais-je tout en grattant le coup de mon chat-espion.

« Tu as envoyé tes invocations faire de l'espionnage ? » Demanda Mikoto surprise. Elle m'avait vu utiliser mes invocations en combat mais elle n'avait jamais la variante espion du clan Neko.

« Evidemment ! Les Nekos sont les meilleurs alliées du monde !» Fis-je avec fierté.

« Kuroka-sama sera ravie de savoir ça Nya ! » Déclara Blake avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je me demande si je dois te félicite ou t'assommer. » Se demanda Mikoto en tapotant son boken… _Eh elle ne l'avait pas il y a cinq secondes !_

**_Change de sujets si tu tiens a ton cerveau_.**

« Sinon qu'es que tu as pour moi ? » Fis-je en me tournant vers Blake qui fit apparaître une série de rouleau.

« La majorité de la concurrence est composé d'Uzu-nins avec quelques Suna-nins et Kumo-nin et je n'ai pas vu qui que ce soit d'exceptionnel à l'exception d'une équipe particulière. » Blake sorti un bingo Book de nulle part et montra une page qu'elle avait marqué. « C'est eux Nya. »

« Voyons voir… A et B Yotsuki ? » Lit Mikoto à voix haute m'envoyant des frissons d'horreurs dans l'échine.

… _A ET B ? Les mêmes que dans le Raikage et le Hachibi Jinchûriki ? LES DEUX PLUS GROS BADASS DE TOUT KUMO ?!_

**Du calme Naraku, ils sont loin d'avoir atteint leur puissance max. **

Pendant Matatabi me rassurait, Mikoto avait continuer a lire le Bingo Book et elle remarqua tout de suite quelque chose de louche.

« Pourquoi ces types sont toujours des genins ? » demanda Mikoto avec un froncement de sourcils en voyant le nombre de missions que ces types avaient réussi. « Ces types ont largement le niveau pour être Chûnin voire même jônin ! »

Et merrrrrrrrde…

« Spectacle. » crachais-je avec amertume. Ces foutus examens venait de prendre une tournure pour le moins dangereuse.

« Pardon ? »

« Kumo veut donner un grand spectacle en envoyant leurs As explosé les malheureux genins des autres villages. De cette manière ils vont booster leurs réputations et par la même manière ils recevront plus de contrats. » Mon explication fit siffler Mikoto de surprise.

« C'est malin. » avoua la Uchiha malgré le dégoût évidant dans ses yeux.

« Va falloir éviter ces deux-là… Si le bingo Book n'a absolument aucune information sur eux a l'exception de leurs noms ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses : Soit ils n'ont jamais pris de missions… » Ce qui n'était pas le cas du tout…

« Soit personne n'a survécu pour faire un rapport. » compléta Mikoto sombrement.

« Mmmm. » Pendant un instant je laissai mon regard se perdre tandis que ma main caressait doucement Blake qui s'était transformer en boule a ron-ron.

_Tiens Mikoto s'est fait une queue de cheval aujourd'hui… ça lui va bien… Non ,non,non,non Naraku ne commence pas a t'aventurer là !_

_**Oh pour l'amour de… Sérieusement ? Allez soit un homme et demande-lui de sortir avec toi !**_

_Ah laisse-moi tranquille Ero-Neko ! Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le fait entendre ! Et si…_

_**Je jure sur les couilles de tous tes ancêtres que si tu me sors encore une seule excuse a deux balles je trafique tes hormones pour que tu sois incapable de te retenir devant la gente féminine !**_

_Tu n'oserais pas !_

_**On pari ?**_

_...Après les examens je lui demanderai._

_**Promis ?**_

_Promis._

_**Tant mieux.**_

_..Hey Mata je viens de penser à un truc. Tu penses que j'aurais a utiliser ton chakra ?_

…_**ça dépend. Si tu tombes sur Gyûki et son hôte c'est sûr. Pour les autres je ne sais pas.**_

_Ça me rend heureux que les jumeaux et Mikoto soient aux courants pour Kushina et moi. Je n'imagine pas le bordel que ça aurait été s'ils nous avaient vu utilisé vos chakras sans explications._

_**Ouep. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Kushina ait réussi à faire ami-ami avec Kura-kun.**_

_Ami est un bien grand mot…Alliés correspondrait mieux._

_**Peu importe le mot, le résultat est le même. Kushina peut compter sur le soutien de mon idiot de frangin en cas d'urgence et Kurama a eu droit à une cage plus confortable que le palais d'un roi.**_

Soudain une paire de doigts fin claquèrent devant moi me forçant à me reconcentrer sur le monde réel.

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça. » Fit Mikoto avec une moue boudeuse sur son magnifique visage... GAH cerveau arrête ça

« Ah désolé. » m'excuse-je avec un rire nerveux.

« Bon… C'est quoi le plan ? »

« Honnêtement a par nous allier avec Team Jiraya je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire. Les gars d'Uzu ont fait un excellent job à garder les épreuves secrètes. » La Uchiha se renfrogna légèrement et son regard se durcit .

« Naraku tu te souviens de ce qui ce passe lorsque notre équipe improvise ? Ça finit toujours mal.»

« Tu exagère ! »

« Kusa no kuni ? »

« Comment je pouvais savoir que ces foutu champignons étaient explosifs ? »

« La base de Déserteurs dans le nord de Hi no kuni ? »

« Attends c'est pas ma faute si ils avaient construit leur camps sur une poche de gaz ! »

« Le sauvetage du fils du Seigneur du Pays du Feu ? »

« … Bon ok j'avoue que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lancer une boule de feu dans un hangar rempli de parchemins explosifs. »

« Mikoto 1, Naraku 0. »

« Profite de ta victoire tant qu'elle dure. » Menaçais-je avec un air faussement sérieux tandis que la Uchiha battait des cils avec un air innocent sur son visage.

* * *

Le jour suivant nous fûmes convoquer dans un énorme bâtiment avec team Jiraya et je fus soulager de voir que Kushina semblez allez bien mieux. Une paire de chûnins d'Uzu vinrent nous chercher et nous guidèrent jusqu'au bâtiment ou allait se dérouler l'examen.

_Uza Minato !_

_**Semblerait que le blond est plus de couille que toi…**_

_C'est bas Mata._

_**Evidemment on parle de couilles.**_

… _Ne refait plus jamais cette blague._

On se trouvaient dans une sorte de gigantesque amphithéâtre a moitié rempli avec la centaine de genins participant a l'examen.

Une paire de chûnins portant des vestes blanches avec une spirale rouge sur le dos guidèrent les genins à leurs places assignées. Environ cinquante genins étaient affiliés à Uzushio tandis que le reste était composé des deux équipes de Konoha et d'un mélange de Suna et de devait y avoir quoi ... Un peu moins de quatre-vingts genins dans cette examen.

Bizarrement au lieu de séparer les équipes, les chûnins nous laissèrent ensemble et nous firent poireauter pendant une paire d'heures. Par miracle aucun combat n'éclata entre les genins malgré la tension évidant entre Kumo-nin et Kiri-nin. Sans oublier le fait que les Suna-nins nous jetaient des regards de travers.

Lorsqu'un jônin masqué d'Uzushio apparut je sus qu'on était mal en voyant l'étincelle de folie dans son regard.

« La première épreuve est simple. Vous devez trouver le lieu où se déroulera la seconde épreuve. Bonne chance bandes de crétins !» Lança le jônin avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée avec un rire maniaque.

…_Uh ?_

_**Wow c'est vache. Il vous largue cette bombe sans même vous donner d'indice avant de se casser comme ça.**_

« Merde…on fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Hiashi calmement malgré l'étonnement visible sur son visage. Mikoto fronça les sourcils un instant avant de soupirer.

« Nous devrions rejoindre Kushi-chan et les autres. »

« Bonne idée. On couvrira plus de terrain ensemble. »

Alors que les trois quarts des genins se plaignaient ou demander des explications moi et mon équipe nous faufilâmes jusqu'à Blondie, Hanabero et Farceur qui nous firent signe de les suivre a l'extérieur.

« Je pense savoir ce que nous sommes sensé faire. » Déclara Minato avec fermeté, une fois que nous fûmes cachés.

Kami bénisse les génies !

« On t'écoute. » Fis-je avec curiosité.

« Code du shinobi réglé neuf : en cas de doute consulter votre supérieur. » Déclara simplement le Blond nous surprenant tous.

« Ce serait aussi simple ? » demanda Kushina dubitativement.

« Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. » Fis Minato avec un haussement d'épaules.

Vu que personnes n'avaient de meilleur idée nous suivîmes le plan du blond. Nous fonçâmes aussi vite que possible a nos appartements pour trouver nos deux senseis entrain de s'occuper comme il le pouvait :Jiraya écrivant ( sans doute la prequel de Icha Icha) et Sakumo aiguisant l'épée qui lui avait donné son surnom. .

Avant même qu'on puisse dire un mot Jiraya nous devança.

« Allez a cette adresse c'est là que se déroulera la seconde épreuve. » Fit le Sannin en nous envoyant un avion en papier sur lequel était inscrit une adresse.

« Jiraya ont été sensé leur donner un indice… » Soupira Sakumo, sans faire un geste pour arrêter le Sannin.

« On est des ninjas, depuis quand on respecte les règles ? »

… Ok je m'attendais pas a ça.

Au final grâce a Jiraya on est arrivé cinq heures en avance vu qu'on n'a pas eu à résoudre le nombre absurde d'énigmes que les Uzu-nins nous avaient préparé.

Franchement j'aurais aimé avoir une caméra pour filmer le visage des examinateurs quand ils nous ont vus arrivé au port.

Pure GOLD.

Une fois arrivée nous fûmes installés dans une sorte de salle d'attente dans l'un des bateaux pour poireauter le temps que les autres genins arrivent.

Au final seul trois équipe d'Uzu-nins, trois équipes de Kumo-nin et une équipe de Suna-nin réussirent la première épreuve.

… Wow, semblerait que les examens d'Uzushio soit plus dure que ceux de Konoha

Je n'aurais jamais deviné…

Une fois la deuxième épreuve achevé une jônin d'Uzu s'avança et fit distribuer des rouleaux portant le kanji pour Yami (ombre) ou celui pour Hikari( lumière). Ça ressemblait beaucoup a la seconde épreuve dans le mangsas ou chaque équipe avait besoin de deux rouleau pour passer.

« Mes félicitations ! Vous avez gagné le droit de passer a la seconde épreuve. L'épreuve est simple vous avez besoin d'un rouleau Yami et d'un rouleau Hikari pour réussir. Essayez de ne pas mourir ! »

« Hein ? »

Avant que la moindre question puisse être posé les rouleaux se mirent a vibrer et l'instant d'après moi, Mikoto et Hiashi nous retrouvâmes sur une ile déserte perdu au milieu de nulle part.

« Oh le sale petit enculé d'enfoiré… »

« Langage Naraku. » t

« Ouais, ouais Miko-chan… Hiashi tu peux scanner l'île ? »

« Evidemment que je peux. » Fit le Hyuga avant d'enclencher son Byakugan. « Oh… »

« Hiashi ? »

« Cette ile fait environ un millier km² et toute sa surface est couverte d'une sorte de forêt tropical remplie de saloperie vénéneuse et de… reptiles géant ? » Mikoto et moi poussèrent un long grognement de frustration en cœur.

« Merde… Comment on est sensé traquer les autres équipes ? »Cracha la Uchiha énervé. Soudain un idée se matérialisa dans ma tête et je claqua des doigts avec un grand sourire.

« Hm, hm ! Invocateur de félins ici présent ! » Quelques signes de mains plus tard et une paire de jaguars gros comme des poneys. Hiashi et Mikoto se rendirent compte avec surprise que les deux félins géants avaient un pelage plutôt exotique…

C'est vrai qu'une paire de jaguars avec un pelage vert foncé taché de noir est assez exceptionnel.

« Naraku-sama ? Vous nous avez appelés ? » Demanda le premier Jaguar avec curiosité.

« Hantāneko, Oitsumeruneko… » Fis-je avec un grand sourire en voyant les jumeaux Neko. Ça m'étonnerait que mes compagnons soient capable de les différencier mais Hanta avait un pelage un peu plus sombre que Oitsu. « On est dans la seconde phase des examens chûnins et on a besoin de votre aide pour traquer les équipes adversaires. » Hantāneko hocha sa tête tandis qu'Oitsu restait silencieux.

« Voulez-vous que nous retrouvions le reste de vos camarades ? » demanda Hantā.

« Si vous pouvez mais ne prenez pas trop de risque. »

« Entendu. » Le duo de neko disparut dans la forêt laissant le trio de ninjas seuls.

« On a besoin d'un camp et d'une source de nourriture. »

« Il y a une caverne sous-marine cinquante mètres sous le niveau de la Mer. Sans un Byakugan elle est indétectable. »

« Parfait. Je vais aller chasser et essayer de trouver un truc comestible. » Proposais-je

« Je vais essayer trouver de l'eau potable. » Fit Mikoto Tandis qu'Hiashi restait derrière pour sécuriser notre planque.

« Je vais essayer de garder un œil sur la zone, je vous préviendrai par radio si je vois quelque chose. » Déclara le Hyûga en rassemblant tout ce qui pouvait lui servir pour créer un piége.

« Ok, on se retrouve dans ici dans quatre heure. »

* * *

Sauter d'arbres en arbres étaient facile dans Hi no Kuni vu que la quasi-totalité des arbres étaient des titans faisant la taille de building mais sur cette ile les arbres tropicaux avaient une taille normal ce qui rendait les sauts plus ardue.

Je m'immobilisai au pied d'un arbre et renifla. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de divers animaux allant du singe, aux crabes de terres géant et une sorte de poulet géant avec un bec bizarre.

Bon ben taïaut hein…

Je me glissai silencieusement jusqu'au troupeau de poulets des îles et prépara mes kunais. Le troupeau était composé d'une trentaine d'individus et un seul d'entre eux suffirait largement pour un seul membre de mon équipe.

Après avoir passé des années à lancer mes armes sur des ninjas ennemis ou sur Sakumo-sensei abattre six des dodos mutants fut facile. Alors que leurs camarades s'écroulaient le reste du groupe ficha le camp en poussant des sortes de gloussements paniqués.

Je pris un rouleau de stockage (Béni soit Miko-Baa-chan pour m'avoir appris a les faire) et planta le futur repas à l'intérieur.

Bon ben ça commence bien…

Pouf

_Oh boys…_

_**T'aurais pas pu te taire pour une fois**__ ?_

« Hantāneko ? » Demandais-je en me tournant vers le Jaguar qui s'était téléporté a coté de moi.

« Naraku-sama vos alliés ont besoin d'aide ! » En entendant ça mon sang se gela.

« Pardon ? »

« Deux équipes de Kumo-nin ont attaqué et ont pris en otage la rousse ! Oitsu est rester en planque près d'eux mais il ne peut pas intervenir !» La Rousse ? Kushina ? Fais chier! ça c'était pas passé comme ça dans le mangas!

« Merde ! ou sont-ils ? »

« Sur une falaise dans le centre de l'île au-dessus d'un lac ! »

Une fois qu'Hanta m'eut indiqué leurs positions, je l'envoya chercher Mikoto et Hiashi avant de foncer à la rescousse de l'équipe Minato aussi vite qu'il était possible.

… En fait je n'avais même pas besoin des indications de Hanta il fallait juste que je suive le bruit des explosions et l'énorme émissions de chakra du Kyûbi.

* * *

Au bord d'une falaise abrupte donnant sur un lac, Minato esquiva une boule de foudre de justesse avant de se mettre dos à dos avec Kushina et Hizashi.

Le genin ne savait pas comment les Kumo-nins avaient réussi a les trouver aussi vite mais ils avaient failli les prendre par surprise si Kushina n'avait pas donné l'alerte.

L'un des genins de Kumo avaient tenté de prendre l'Uzumaki en otage mais l'avait payer chère lorsque des chaines de chakras s'étaient enfoncé dans son ventre le tuant sur le coup.

C'était à ce moment-là que Minato avaient compris qu'il y avait un problème.

Les ninjas de Kumo étaient loin d'être de simples genins. Ils avaient largement le niveau pour être chûnin voire même au-delà. De plus ils semblaient fixé sur Kushina pour d'obscur raison.

Ces types étaient sans doute entré dans les examens pour kidnapper Kushina et mettre la main sur elle. Mais pourquoi ? Le fait qu'elle soit une jinchûriki était un secret de rang S pour Konoha. Il était impossible que Kumo le sache a moins... qu'il n'y ait eu une fuite.

_Merde... Il va falloir que je prévienne Jiraya-sensei_. Le blond se renconcentra sur le combat et vit que les cinqs Kumo-nin survivant avaient dégainer leurs armes et se préparaient a attaquer.

_Ça va être dure…_ Pensa sombrement Minato en saisissant des kunais à trois lames portant des sceaux sur leurs manches. _Je ne voulais pas utiliser cette technique mais je ne pense pas avoir le choix._

Le premier faux-genin chargea de face, sa peau ayant pris une couleur sombre signalant qu'il avait une sorte de Kekkei Genkai . Deux de ses compagnons le flanquèrent katana au clair tandis que les deux autres attaquais Kushina avec des volées de ninjutsu. Le spectacle de voir des techniques Suiton, Raiton et Doton s'entrechoquer étaient presque hypnotique.

Hiashi chargea le porteur de Kekkei Genkai et prouva que son Jūken pouvait traversa défense, quoiqu'elle soit, aisément et Kushina parvenait à contenir ses deux adversaires grâce a l'approvisionnement en chakra du Kyûbi.  
Lorsque les deux épéistes chargèrent le Namikaze il para les coups en ayant un kunai dans chaque main. Le duo n'était pas extrêmement fort mais leurs attaques étaient parfaitement synchronisées forçant Minato à rester sur la défensive.

Calmement le Namikaze analysa la situation et prépara un plan pour retourner la situation. Mais juste avant que son plan ne soit mis en exécution l'un de ses adversaires se figea et s'écroula sans un cri. Contrairement au survivant qui jetait un regard horrifiait au kunai planté dans la tête de son camarade Minato en profita aussitôt pour enfoncer l'un de ses kunai dans la gorge de son dernier adversaire.

Au même instant que cela se produisait un jaguar vert jailli du nul et se jeta a la gorge d'un des shinobis qui assaillaient Kushina. L'Uzumaki en profita pour balancer une sérié de techniques Suitons qui réduisirent son autre adversaire en purée.

Le dernier kumo-nin tenta de fuir mais il fut intercepté par deux silhouettes familières.

En quelques secondes Hiashi avait bloqué tous les tenketsus du Kumo-nin le forçant à relâcher sa techniques de protection et permettant ainsi à Mikoto de le décapiter. Une fois le dernier ninja ennemi mort Naraku descendit de l'arbre depuis lequel il avait tirer et s'approcha du corps du Kumo-nin qu'il avait tuer.

« Œil pour œil, Dent pour dent, Mal pour mal et un torrent de feu pour les damnés. » Murmura doucement le Jinchûriki en jetant un regard mi-triste mi-furieux sur les cadavres. Il se secoua un instant plus tard et se tourna vers Minato avec un sourire éclatant . « Et ben… » Fit Naraku en examinant l'équipe Jiraya de la tête au pieds, impressionné devant le carnage. Mikoto nettoya le sang sur sa lame et se posta à côté du Jinchûriki tandis qu'Hiashi allait voir comment son frère allait pendant que Kushina allait fouillé les cadavres pour récupere les rouleaux des Kumo-nins. « Ces types vous auront fait suer. »

« Tu peux le dire… Hey j'ai trouvé leurs rouleaux ! » lança l'Uzumaki joyeusement. Et comme par hasard les rouleaux étaient exactement ceux qui nous fallait pour faire passer nos deux équipes.

Comme quoi la chance est avec nous sur ce coup là.

« Non pas que je me plaigne mais comment vous nous avez retrouvé ? » demanda Minato avec curiosité.

« Et bien… » Naraku et Kushina se figèrent et jetèrent de concert un regard horrifié aux cadavres des Kumo-nins.

« BOMBE DATTEBANE ! » Hurla Kushina tandis qu'au même moment le bruit d'ignition d'un parchemin explosif se fit entendre.

Minato ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir. Dans un flash de lumière jaune il saisit Kushina et Hizashi, embarquant en même temps l'autre Hyûga tandis que Naraku plaquait Mikoto au sol, une cape faite en chakra de Matatabi les couvrant tous les deux pour absorber le choc.

Malheureusement Naraku comme Minato avait sous-estimé le nombre de parchemins explosifs et leurs puissances.

Avec un tonnerre de fin du monde les cadavres des Kumo-nins disparurent dans une immense boule de rouge qui fractura la falaise sur laquelle il se tenait.

L'onde de choc fut tellement brutal que Minato et les autres furent projeter contre les arbres prés desquels ils avaient réapparu tandis que Naraku fut écraser au sol avec Mikoto.

« Nom de… » Grogna Minato en se relevant avec difficulté. Il fut soulagé de voir que Naraku et Mikoto étaient toujours vivants bien que secoué. « Naraku ça va ? »

Le Jinchûriki ne répondit pas et regarda autour de avec un regard perdu et une grimace de douleur. Minato fronça les sourcils et jura en voyant du sang coulé des oreilles de Naraku et de celle de Mikoto.

_Chier leurs tympans ont du éclater!_

Soudain un craquement sonore sinistre retentit et la partie de la falaise ou ce tenait Naraku et Mikoto s'écroula précipitant le duo dans le lac en bas.

* * *

Naraku et Mikoto survivront-ils ?

Jiraya publiera t'il Icha Icha ?

L'auteur arrêtera t'il de passer sa vie sur the Witcher 3 et a parler aux voix dans sa tête ?

Les réponses dans le prochaine épisode ?

Azrael Over!


	6. Chapter 5 : explosion, examen et alcool

Chapitre 5 : explosion, examen et alcool

* * *

Guest : Challenge accepté!

* * *

Je sortie brutalement ma tête de l'eau et inspira goulument l'air que réclamait mes poumons. Ok note a soi-même : évité de tomber du haut d'une falaise a l'avenir, ça fait un mal de chien !

« Fais chier ! Saloperie d'enculé de Kamikaze ! Peuvent même pas mourir sans nous faire chier au passage !» Parvins-je à cracher avant de jeter un regard inquiet sur l'Uchiha inconsciente qui n'était maintenue à flot que grâce à mes bras enroulé autour d'elle. « Miko-chan ? »

Merde elle est dans les vapes.

Avec difficulté je nageai vers la berge du lac et je découvris quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ignoré. Nager avec une armure, même légère, tout en trainant derrière moi une camarade évanouis était juste horrible.

Le seul bon côté à cette situation était que l'eau du lac n'était pas habitée par des crocodiles ninjas ou des piranhas explosifs.

Je parvins à me trainer jusqu'à la berge avec Mikoto et m'écroula sur la terre mouillé avec un grognement. Vu la douleur dans mon dos je dois avoir un truc planté dans ma chair…

Je tournai légèrement ma tête et jura en envoyant l'état de mon dos. Tout l'arrière de mon armure en cuir a été complétement détruite et plusieurs fragments de silex avaient été fichés entre mes omoplates et le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Heureusement le fait d'être le Jinchûriki de Matatabi m'avait évité d'être bruler par l'explosion.

_Semblerait aussi que le manteau de chakra de Mata à absorber la majorité de l'onde de choc avant de se dissiper…J'ai vraiment eu du bol qu'aucun éclat n'ait frappé mes vertébrés, sinon j'aurais fini paraplégique_.

_**Et je n'aurais pas pu t'aider sur ce coup-là**_.

_Hello Mata, tu peux faire quelque chose pour mes blessures ?_

_**Arrache les éclats et je me charge du reste, Chaton**__. _

_Merci._

Malgré la douleur je parvins à retirer ces saloperies de cailloux pointu et poussa un sifflement de douleur en sentant mes plaies être cautérisé par le chakra de Mata.

_**Ce n'est pas du grand art mais ça devrait t'éviter de perdre tout ton sang en attendant que tu puisses utiliser une trousse de soin.**_

Une fois 'soigné' je tournai mon attention sur Mikoto et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure physique. Elle devait avoir perdu connaissance à cause du choc de l'explosion et ses tympans devait avait été abimé mais a part ça elle allait bien.

Soudain un claquement retentit et les quelques fil retenant le haut de ma tenue lâchèrent me laissant torse nue.

Fais chier ! Manquait plus que ça !

Une rapide examination montra que le haut de ma tenue était irrécupérable.

_**C'est un euphémisme Chaton…j'utiliserais même ça comme carpette**_.

_Ça fait ça une explosion_.

Au final la cuirasse en cuir noir que Sakumo m'avait offerte était dans un sale état. Au moins mes jambières et mes avant-gardes sont toujours intactes. En voyant le cuir calciné et déchiqueté je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir une bouffée de reconnaissance envers Mata. Si elle ne m'avait pas donné une immunité totale a la chaleur et aux feux de tous types ma chair aurait été dans le même état que ma cuirasse.

_Fais chier quand même… j'adorais cette armure._

_**Hey ça me fais penser… Ce n'est pas Hiashi qui a les réserves de vêtements et d'armes ?**_

…_Et merde ! Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre les armes et non la bouffe !_

Décidant que mon problème vestimentaire n'était pas si grave que ça je me penchai sur Mikoto et la chargea sur mon dos.

_Bon sang… elle pèse son poids !_

_**Naraku si tu tiens a ta vie ne répété jamais cette phrase a voix haute. JAMAIS.**_

Y'a pas marqué suicidaire sur mon front tu sais…

_**Des fois je me demande.**_

Je quitta la zone de crash le plus vite possible, n'hésitant pas a injecter du chakra dans mes muscles pour augmenter ma vitesse. Cette explosion devait avoir attiré tous les genins sur l'Ile et dans mon état actuel je ne pense pas être en mesure de gagner un combat a trois contre un voir plus.

Alors que je sautais d'arbre en arbre, je commençai à siffler doucement tout en injectant du chakra dans mes cordes vocales. Pour un humain normal aucun son ne sortait de mes lèvres mais pour un félin ou un canin c'est comme si je soufflais a plein poumon dans un sifflet a ultra-son.

Après cinq minutes je stoppai et tendis l'oreille. Un long rugissement lointain signala que mes jaguars m'avaient repéré et s'étaient lancer à ma suite. Je continuai à avancer sachant pertinemment qu'Hanta et son frangin me retrouverait sans problème.

Soudain je senti mon fardeau remuer un peu.

« Nuh ? Naraku ? » Demanda Mikoto avec une voix confuse. Je ralentis légèrement ma cadence et tourna ma tête pour avoir ma camarade dans mon champs de vision.

« Bon retour parmi les vivants Hime-chan. »Fis-je chaleureusement, content de la savoir éveillé.

« Qu'es qui s'est passé ? » Finit par dire la Uchiha en remarquant que le décors avait changer après qu'elle est perdu conscience.

« Les Kumo-nins se sont fait éclater. Littéralement. » Les yeux de Mikoto s'écarquillèrent en entendant ça.

« … Depuis quand des genins ont des dispositifs suicides ? » Fit-elle sans cacher sa surprise.

« Ces types étaient des chûnins pas des genins. Et à mon avis ils étaient ici pour une mission précise. Et cette raison n'était pas les examens.» Le regard de Mikoto se durcit et son Sharingan flasha un instant dans ses yeux prouvant qu'elle était loin d'être de bonne humeur.

« Tu penses qu'il en avait après Kushina ? » les grands esprits se rencontrent…

« Tu vois une autre explication ? »

_**Ils étaient peut-être après les Hyûgas. **_

_Pas possible. La politique du clan est très stricte avec ses shinobis : seuls les membres de la branche inférieure peuvent sortir du village. Hiashi est l'exception qui confirme la règle. _

« Mais c'est impossible qu'ils soient au courant pour le Renard. »Protesta-t-elle après un rapide moment de réflexion. « C'est un secret de rang S, les personnes connaissant les identités des Jinchûrikis de notre village se compte sur les doigts de la main.

« Soit il a eu une fuite soit ils étaient après elle pour une autre raison. »

« …Naraku stop. » Lança Mikoto en descendant de mon dos a la seconde ou je m'arrêta.

« Un problème ? »Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

« Tes plaies se sont rouvertes… »

« Encore ? » Je tourna ma tête un peu plus pour voir que les entailles dans mon dos s'étaient rouvertes. « Fais chier je vais demander à Mata de les… » la Uchiha me stoppa avant que je ne puisse finir.

« Laisse-moi faire. J'ai un kit de soin sur moi. » Déclara Mikoto en sortant un rouleau marqué d'une croix rouge une fois que je l'eu lâché.

Sachant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à me placer sous un genjutsu si je faisais ma tête de mule Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol et laissa Mikoto faire sa magie tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours.

« J'arrive pas a croire que t'arrive encore à bouger avec ces blessures. » Comment a-t-elle avec un sifflement impressionné.

« Perk d'être un Jinchûriki je suppose. » Commentais-je en serrant les dents en sentant Mikoto recoudre mes plaies. « Tiens au faite qui t'appris à recoudre ? »

« Sakumo-sensei. Maintenant arrête de bouger. »Ordonna la Uchiha avec autorité, ses sourcils légèrement froncé à cause de a concentration.

_Bon sang… Elle se rend pas compte à quel point elle est sexy quand elle fait ça !_

_**Donc ta faiblesse c'est l'infermière sexy ? Bon à savoir.**_

_Pas touche à la section cochonne de mon cerveau Mata !_

_**Trop tard… Section Yuri ? Qu'es que… Oh my!**_

_C'EST PERSONNEL MATA !_

Cinq minutes plus tard mes plaies étaient recousues et nettoyés. Mon dos me faisait toujours un mal de chien mais au moins je n'allais pas me vider de mon sang.

« C'est fini ? »

« Plus ou moins… Ce n'est pas du travail d'artiste mais ça devrait tenir si tu ne forces pas trop. » Expliqua Mikoto avant de soupir. « Par contre tu auras des cicatrices. »

« Hourah. » Fis-je avec morosité. J'avais déjà une marque là ou l'Iwa-nin qui voulait tuer Sayuri-san m'avait empalé. A ce rythme mon corps allait devenir un vrai musée des horreurs.

« Si ça peut te rassurer ça te donne un côté sexy. » Fit nonchalamment la Uchiha avant de me demander LA question. « D'ailleurs tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es torse nue ? »

« Hiashi a les rouleaux contenant les vêtements. » Répondis-je en vitesse préférant éviter de découvrir les conclusions auquel Mikoto parviendrait.

« … Attends ça veut dire qu'il a aussi MES vêtements de rechange ? » Grogna Mikoto avec irritation en pointant ses vêtements compléments imbibés d'eau. Je n'avais pas ce problème vu que la moitié de mes vêtements étaient en pièces mais vu que le climat tropical rendait l'air humide, par loi de causalité tout vêtements mouillés mettrait une éternité a séché. « Bon je présume qu'on en peut rien y changer. » soupira la Uchiha en sortant un rouleau avant de commencer à se désaper. Mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en voyant ça.

« Pourquoi tu… » Je jetai un regard incrédule a Mikoto qui cessa de se déshabiller lorsque les seuls vêtements qui lui restait était un simple pantalon en tissus noir et des bandages autour de sa poitrine.

« Ah ça va mieux. » Soupira la Uchiha en finissant d'égoutter ses cheveux avec ses doigts, faisant comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

_Nom de Dieu… je savais qu'elle s'était bien développée avec l'âge et l'entrainement mais merde… Oh god j'étais entrain de la fixer n'es pas ?_

_**Au moins ça fait deux d'entre vous**_… _**Tiens ça me fait penser il n'y avait pas un porno qui commençait comme ça ?**_

_Pardon ? _La voix de Matatabi me fit sursauter et je me rendis compte que Mikoto avait son regard collé sur moi et c'est moi ou… Elle semblait rougir légèrement ?

« Euh Miko-chan…on devrait avancer non ? » Proposais-je avec nervosité. Mes paroles semblèrent réveiller ma partenaire qui hocha la tête rapidement.

« Ah oui en effet… » Articula-t-elle rapidement.

Alors que notre duo avançait silencieusement mes pensées étaient… en circuit fermé si je puis dire…

_OhmondieuMiko-chanestamoitiénuederrièremoiqu'esquejefais ?_

_**Demande-lui. Maintenant.**_

_Quoi maintenant ? Alors qu'on est tous les deux blessés à moitié à poil dans une jungle ?_

_**Ça s'appelle du romantisme Naraku.**_

…_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça…_

« Euh Miko-chan… Je voulais savoir… » Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et mon cœur se mettre à battre à un rythme infernal tandis que la sexy Uchiha tournait sa tête pour m'avoir dans son champ de vision.

« Il y a un problème Neko-kun ? » Me demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête avec un air confus.

Oh non pas le moe power…

« Un problème ? Qui a un problème ? Pas moi en tout cas ! » Fis-je avec un rire nerveux gagnant un regard suspicieux de la part de Mikoto.

« Naraku ? » Arg elle utilise sa voix sérieuse !

« En fait je voulais savoir… Si toi et moi… » Allez courage… c'est juste une phase !

_**Accouche Chaton !**_

« … Es que…Tuveuxsortiravecmoi ? » Mikoto s'arrêta et me jeta un drôle de regard avant de sourire.

« Tu auras pris ton temps avant de me demander ça. » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire alors que je m'immobilisais devant elle.

« Uh ? »

« Désolé de te dire ça mais tu n'es pas très doué pour cacher tes émotions. Quant a ta question… » Le sourire sur le visage de Mikoto s'accentua et la jeune Uchiha posa ses mains sur le coté de ma tête. Garde les yeux sur son visage Naraku ! Garde les yeux sur son visage !« Je crois savoir comment y répondre. »

« Miko… » Avant que je puisse répondre la Uchiha m'embrassa.

_**ATTA GIRL !**_

_Warning warning, have crash please call help_!

_**Arrête de réfléchir et profite du moment crétin.**_

Pour une fois j'acceptai le conseil de ma coloc spirituelle sans protester. Je refermai mes bras sur Mikoto et profita du moment.

Mmmm, sucré…

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment avant que le besoin de respirer nous forces a nous séparer.

« Wow. » Fis-je avec un grand sourire stupide.

« En effet… Wow. » Commenta Mikoto avec ses joues légèrement rouge.

« Donc… c'est un oui ? »

« Hmm, je ne suis pas sûr … Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être convaincu… » Dit-elle avec le genre de sourire séducteur capable de me rendre fou en moins de trois secondes.

« Je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose… » Répondis-je sur le même ton avant de me rapprocher d'elle à nouveau. Nos lèvres se tendirent et…

Soudain un raclement de gorge gênée nous fit sursauter et nous stoppa avant que nous passâmes au round 2.

« Euh on interrompu quelque chose ? » Demanda Hantāneko en nous jetant un regard curieux tandis que derrière lui Minato et Kushina ressemblaient tout deux a une paire de chaudière à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Euh… non ? » Tentais-je avec un rire nerveux tandis que Mikoto poussait un grognement de frustration.

« Vous auriez pas pu attendre cinq minutes avant de nous retrouver ? » Fit la Uchiha en jetant un regard furieux aux autres Konoha-nins. Le visage de Kushina reprit ses couleurs normales et l'Uzumaki croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pardon d'avoir pensé qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, Dattebane ! » Grogna-t-elle avec une fausse colère pour cacher sa gêne.

« Ladys si vous voulez commencez un cat-fight laissez-moi le temps de sortir mon appareil photo. » Intervins-je avec un sourire amusé malgré moi par la situation. Minato me jeta un regard paniqué tandis que le duo de Kunoichis se tournait vers moi lentement. Je sentis mon sang se geler en voyant Mikoto activait son Sharingan tandis que les cheveux de Kushina s'élevaient dans les airs formant neufs pointes rappelant un certain Biju.  
Je compris un peu trop tard que j'aurais dû me taire.

_Oh,oh …_

_**Tu ne pouvais pas te taire pas vrai ?**_

« Naraku…ravie te t'avoir connue. » Fit Minato avec un salue militaire juste avant que je me prenne un magnifique double High-kick de la part des Kunoichis de notre équipe.

* * *

Le reste de l'épreuve fut plutôt facile. Vu que nous avions déjà nos rouleaux nous avons pu nous planquer dans notre caverne secrète afin d'attendre en sécurité que les ninjas d'Uzushio viennent nous chercher.

Mes invocations restèrent dans la jungle afin d'observer nos futurs concurrents. La moindre information pourrait nous sauver la vie dans la troisième partie de l'examen.

Comme prévu l'équipe de Kumo-nins contenant A et Kirabi n'eut aucune difficulté à tailler en pièces les malheureux genins Uzumakis qui croisèrent leurs routes. Finalement après un rapport d'Oitsumeruneko je découvris qui était le troisième membre de leur escouade : Darui un ninja de Kumo qui est/deviendra l'héritier de la Foudre Noir du Sandaime Raikage et un utilisateur de Ranton très puissant.

Putain comme si cette équipe n'était pas déjà complétement abuser.

Une seconde nouvelle surprenante fut l'identité des ninjas de Suna. Rasa no Sabaku, Pakura et Baki.  
Les noms vous sont familiers ? Evidemment il s'agit du futur Kazekage, une futur Kunoichi de rang S et le futur bras droit du Kazekage en question !

Cette exam rassemble les étoiles montantes du monde shinobi j'ai l'impression.

Après trois jours passer dans une caverne a subir les remontrances d'Hiashi (Vraiment demandé à Mikoto de sortir avec toi pendant une épreuve ? Quel honte !), les plaisanteries de Kushina et Hiashi et les ricanements amusés de Minato pendant qu'il faisait ses expériences, j'étais prêt à embrasser les ninjas venu nous chercher.

Comprenez-moi bien, j'adore mes amis mais disons que juste après avoir eu les couilles de demander à Miko-chan de sortir avec moi j'avais prévu autre chose que de rester dans une grotte sous-marine !

Bizarrement alors que l'aller s'était fait par téléportation, le retour à Uzushio se fit par bateau. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis juste content qu'on ait survécu à l'épreuve.

_**Et que toi et Mikoto soyez enfin un couple officiel**_.

_Oui aussi… Je l'avais pas déjà dis trois lignes plus haut ?_

_**Sais pas je dormais à ce moment-là.**_

Une fois de retour à Uzushio nous apprîmes que seul cinq équipes avaient réussi l'épreuve. L'équipe de Suna, une équipe d'Uzushio, la dernière équipe de Kumo et nous. Nous fûmes ensuite guider dans une sorte de salle ou l'Uzukage en personne nous fit le discours sur l'importance des examens chûnins.

Takeshi Uzumaki était un shinobi qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'Hiruzen. Comme tous les Kages l'Uzumaki émettait une aura de danger qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas atteint cette position en se tournant les pouces assis derrière un bureau. Ce type était l'équivalent d'un missile nucléaire a tête chercheuse dans le monde de Naruto.

« Maintenant que tout ait dis-nous allons parler de la troisième épreuve. Tout d'abords veuillez tirer un numéro. » Annonça Takeshi a la fin de son discours.

Merde… ils vont faire exactement comme à Konoha n'es pas ?

Un chûnin passa avec une boite et nous fit tirer des numéros. Un sourire amusé passa sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis que j'avais tiré le numéro 2.

Une fois que nous eûmes tous tiré nos numéros, un tableau apparu sur lesquels nos noms.

« Voici les adversaires que vous affronterez dans deux jours. »

… _BWAT ? DEUX JOURS ? Mais il est passé ou le mois entre la deuxième et troisième épreuve _?

_**Chaton… regarde le tableau. Tu paniqueras plus tard**_.

Mon regard se posa sur tableau afin de voir si la chance était de notre côté ou pas.

Match 1 : Minato Namikaze Vs A Yotsuki  
Match 2 : Kushina Uzumaki Vs Pakura  
Match 3 : Hiashi Hyûga Vs Darui Yotsuki  
Match 4 : Rasa Vs Hizashi Hyûga  
match 5 : Mikoto Uchiha Vs Naga Uzumaki  
Match 6 : Suzaku Uzumaki Vs Saya Uzumaki  
**Match 7 : Naraku Vs Kirâbî Yotsuki**

Oh… FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK ! Pourquoi moi ? T'en a pas eu assez Karma !?

* * *

Après que l'Uzukage eut largué cette bombe nous pûmes rentrer à notre hôtel et à la seconde ou les portes se refermèrent je fus assailli par le reste de mes camarades. J'aurais dû savoir que le fait d'espionner nos concurrents ferait de moi le maitre-espion du groupe Aka la banque à infos du groupe.  
Du coin de l'œil je vis Jiraya me jeter un regard approbateur tandis que Sakumo marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe ressemblant a 'mes invocations sont quand même meilleur'.

… Désolé de te dire ça Sensei mais non.

« Un à la fois par pitié ! » Les questions arrêtèrent de pleuvoir me permettant de me saisir du rouleau dans lequel j'avais placé toute les infos dont je disposais. « Bon Minato ton adversaire est le fils du Sandaime Raikage donc c'est quasiment sûr qu'il est spécialisé en Taijustu combiné avec du Ninjutsu Raiton. »

« Connait-il le Raiton no Yoroi ? »

« Yup par contre il ne maitrise pas encore totalement. » Après un rapport d'Hantāneko j'avais été soulagé de constater que A était loin d'avoir atteint la vitesse maximal possible avec cette technique.  
Une aubaine pour Blondie.

Vu le visage de Minato je compris vit à quoi il pensait. A ne savait pas que Minato avait recréé le Hiraishin donc il tenterait de finir le combat en un seul coup en allant a pleine vitesse. Si il jouait bien ses cartes il pouvait gagner en deux-trois mouvements avec ses sceaux.

« Et mon adversaire Dattebane ? » Intervint Kushina, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

« Pakura… D'après mes 'espions' elle est une ninjutsu spécialiste qui a une grande affinité avec Katon et Futon… Et il y a une rumeur comme quoi elle tenterait de créer de nouvelles techniques en fusionnant ces deux éléments. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais tu devrais rester méfiante. »

« Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec elle… Fufufufufu. » Ricana sombrement l'Uzumaki tout en se frottant les mains avec un sourire sadique.

Dans le cas de Kushina je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. Pakura ne parvient à créer son Kekkai Genkai que pendant la troisième guerre et sans son Shakuton il n'y a pas moyens qu'elle puisse battre une Jinchûriki Uzumaki possédant assez d'explosifs pour donner une nouvelle ceinture d'astéroïde à la planète.

« Oooook… Hizashi, Hiashi vos adversaires sont tellement similaires que ça n'est même pas drôle. Les deux sont les pupilles de leurs Kages respectifs et ont accès à des techniques qui peuvent être considérait comme des Kekkai Genkai en elle-même.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Hizashi avec curiosité.

« Rasa peut utiliser le Jiton et Darui a accès au Ranton. » Les deux Hyûgas jurèrent en cœur en entendant ça. Pour eux c'était le pire scénario possible.

« Ça va être dure d'arriver au contact. » gronda Hiashi avec frustration.

« C'est un euphémisme. » Souffla Hizashi. « Je me demande si ils vendent des grenades flash o fumigènes dans la zone… »

Personnellement je pense que les jumeaux sont niqués. J'ai beau réfléchir mais je ne vois pas comment ils sont supposés arriver aux corps-à-corps face à des artilleurs pareils. J'avais dit à Hiashi qu'il aurait dû apprendre un peu de ninjutsu et pas se concentrer sur son taijutsu. Mon Byaku-teme est peut-être imbattable à courte distance mais si il ne peut pas toucher son ennemi il ne peut pas faire grand-chose.  
Je ne peux qu'espérer Hizashi n'a pas imiter son frère sinon…

Mikoto me jeta un regard légèrement impatient et je compris vite ce qu'elle attendait.

« Mikoto ton adversaire est un spécialiste en Kenjutsu et Fuinjustu donc attends toi a un paquet de piège. Ne le sous-estime pas ça pourrait mal finir. » La Uchiha se posa un instant pour digérer ce que je venais de dire et finis par demander :

« Tu penses que je devrais utiliser mon Sharingan ? »

« Ça rendrait ta victoire plus rapide. » Je ne doutais absolument pas qu'elle trouverait une autre façon de gagner sans mais je préférerais qu'elle utilise tous ses atouts.

« Hn. » Fit-elle avec un hochement de tête avant de prendre une position pensive.

« Pour les deux autres Uzumakis j'ai rien trouvé de bien incroyable. Le garçon est un Ninjutsu/Taijutsu spécialiste tandis que la fille est une médic de combat. » Commentais-je avant de commencer a remballer mes rouleaux.

« Oy Naraku, pense a filer ces documents au département de Renseignements et Contre-Espionnage en rentrant a Konoha. » Intervint soudainement Jiraya. « Ils vont tomber raide en voyant ce qu'un simple genin a réussi a rapporter comme infos. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. »

« Et ton adversaire Naraku ? » Me demanda soudainement Mikoto me faisant poser un instant.

« Kirâbî… Expert en Kenjustu et Taijutsu en plus d'être le Jinchûriki du Hachibi… j'ai besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit ? » Franchement ça va être coton de le battre. S'il n'a pas encore fait copain-copain avec Gyûki mon genjutsu m'offrira la victoire. Par contre si il a trouvé un moyen pour utiliser le chakra de son tenant je n'aurais pas le droit de la jouer en finesse : ça sera pluies de techniques katons combiné avec les techniques de Kenjutsu que Sakumo-sensei m'a appris. Une chose qui me rassure pour ce combat est le fait que Kirâbî n'a que quatre épées sur lui. Ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas encore créé son espèce de technique bizarre à huit épées.

… ça me fait penser s'il sait comment injecter du chakra dans ses lames va falloir que je trouve un moyen de protéger mon katana et mes Tantos. J'ai pas envie d'utiliser ça.

« Jinchuriki ? Tu es sur de toi ? » Intervint soudainement Sakumo alarmé.

« Mata me l'a confirmé. Il est d'ailleurs probable qu'il sache que moi et Kushina soyons comme lui. » Expliquais-je au deux Jônins qui était devenu sacrément sombre d'un coup.

« Merde c'est pas bon ça… » Grogna Jiraya. « Il va falloir que je prévienne Takeshi-san dés que possible. »

« Du calme Jiraya, nous avons encore du temps. »

« Tu as raison ! » Fit soudainement Jiraya en claquant des mains faisaient un vrai 180 au niveau émotionnel. « Si vous restez là a vous tournez les pouces vous allez vous transformez en souris épileptiques. »

Guh ?

« Ça me tue de dire ça mais Jiraya a raison. Deux jours d'entrainements de plus ou de moins ne changeront rien donc autant en profiter. » Merde si même mon sensei dit ça… Mais qu'es qu'ils ont prévu ?

« En profiter pour faire quoi ? » Demanda Minato avec méfiance en voyant Jiraya sourire avec un air mauvais tandis que Sakumo secouait sa tête doucement.

* * *

« Je suis persuadé qu'un sensei n'est pas supposé nous encourager à aller dans ce genre d'antre de corruption … » Grogna Hiashi en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil sur lequel il avait posé ses fesses.

Oh ? Maintenant un bar c'est une 'antre de corruption' ?

« C'est pas comme si nos senseis respectaient les conventions de toute façon. » Commenta Hizashi et jetant un regard en coin a l'une des serveuses avec un sourire en coin. « Oh-oh, pas mal… » Murmura le Hyûga en reluquant une certaine partie de l'anatomie de la jeune femme.

_**Tu peux dire 'cu' tu sais personne ne peux t'entendre ici.**_

_Nom de… Arrête d'interrompre mes monologues Mata !_

« Tu es resté trop longtemps avec Ero-sensei Hizashi. » Soupira Minato en secouant la tête, désespérée par le comportement de son équipier.

« Pour infos Byaku-teme nous sommes dans un bar-Karaoké par dans un club de strip-tease. » Soupirais-je en jetant un regard amusé à Hiashi avant de finir mon verre. « Et puis dis-toi que ça donne une occasion à Minato de voir Kushina sur la piste de danse. » Je retins un sourire amusé en voyant Minato rougir tandis qu'Hizashi éclatai de rire. Hiashi tenta de garder son sérieux mais un léger sourire se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son visage. Heureusement pour notre blond national Kushina et Mikoto étaient partie chercher des boissons pour tout le monde.

Je dois dire lorsque Jiraya nous avaient largué devant ce club j'avais craint que ce soit un bordel ou un truc du genre.

Heureusement le Sannin n'était pas (pour l'instant) pervers à ce point et nous avions pu profiter d'une soirée entre collègues et amis à profiter de la musique et des boissons.

Il fallait bien ça pour aider mes adorables boules de nerfs à se détendre après avoir passé des jours a stresser comme des lapins en chaleurs poursuivi par des renards.

En voyant la piste du karaoké se libérer une idée merveilleuse me vint à l'esprit pour rendre cette soirée inoubliable.

« Blondie vient par ici ! Nous avons une piste a enflammé ! »Fis je en saisissant Minato par la manche avant de l'entrainer vers les micros.

« Naraku noooooooo ! »

« Mince maintenant je regrette de pas avoir une caméra sous la main. » Soupira Hizashi tandis qu'à côté de lui Hiashi marmonnait une réponse inintelligible.

Mikoto pensait connaitre Naraku. Et pourtant cet adorable cinglé venait de lui prouver encore une fois qu'il pouvait la surprendre.  
Alors qu'elle et Kushina revenait avec les boissons elles virent deux silhouettes familières sur la piste du karaoké.

« Mikoto tu vois ce que je vois ? » murmura Kushina ébahis en voyant un certain blond et son camarade aux cheveux noir bleuté se saisir des micros.

« Je le crains. » Répondit la Uchiha en se retenant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Au même instant le duo commença à chanter.

« **Hey Brother  
There a endless road to be discovered  
Hey sister  
Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do!** »

Les deux kunoichis, et le reste de l'audience restèrent muets d'étonnements. Jamais au grand jamais il ne leur était venu à l'esprit que ces deux-là savaient _chante_r.

« **Hey Brother  
Do you still believe in one another ?  
Hey sister  
Do you still believe in love, I wonder ?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do!** **»**

« Tu comprends ce qu'il dise ? »Demanda Mikoto a Kushina fut qu'elle était à la seul à avoir appris le langage que Naraku avait 'crée'.

« A peu près… Je te ferais une traduction plus tard. »

« Ok… »

**« What if I'm far from home ?  
Oh brother I will hear you call  
What if I loose it all ?  
Oh sister I will help you back home  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do!** **»**

La musique se coupa sur le dernier accord et les spectateurs applaudirent devant la prestation du duo.  
Naraku et Minato effectuèrent un bro-fist avant de saluer la foule avec un sourire (amusé pour Naraku et nerveux pour Minato). Après ça le duo descendit de la scène et rejoignit leurs camarades afin de continuer leurs soirées.

« Kushina regarde a quatre heure. » Gronda soudainement Mikoto. L'Uzumaki suivit les indications et jura en voyant un groupe de filles jetaient des regards langoureux au duo (surtout a Minato) tout en chuchotant entre elles avec excitation.

« Oh Hell No ! Mikoto va falloir utiliser **ce** plan. »

« Tu parles de 'Noyer la Morue' ou bien 'd'exploser la Poufiasse' ? » demanda la Uchiha avec curiosité.

« Les deux Mikotos. Les deux. » Vit Kushina avec un grand sourire vicieux surs ses lèvres avant de s'avancer vers les garçons du groupe.

« Oh tu sais quoi faire pour me faire plaisir toi. »Ronronna Mikoto avant de suivre sa meilleur amie.

* * *

Inconnue des Konoha-nins un jeune homme a la peau sombre et portant une paire de lunettes de soleil dans le club avait observé toute la scène de loin.

« Un autre artiste ? Je sens que je vais adorer notre combat. » Fit Kirâbî Yotsuki avec un sourire mêlant amusement et impatience. Soudain le genin de Kumo se figea et sortit un bloc-notes avant d'écrire à toute vitesse. « Chat contre Poulpe ? Naaah mauvaise idée… Et pourquoi Tigre Vs Taureau ? » Fredonna le Jinchûriki avant de rire doucement. « Oh yeah n°2 va me donner tellement d'inspiration ! »

* * *

« Oooooh ma tête… » Grognais-je alors que je commençais a reprendre conscience. Je pris conscience très vite de deux légers détails :

Un, j'étais dans mon lit sans avoir la moindre idée de comment j'étais arrivé là en plus d'avoir comme seul vêtement mon caleçon.

Deux, je n'étais pas seul dans le lit en question.

Si j'avais été plus en forme j'aurais probablement criée de surprise ( ou de joie) en voyant Mikoto en sous-vêtements dans le même lit que moi mais avec la gueule de bois que je me coltinais j'étais trop fatigué pour paniquer.

Bon voyons voir… nos vêtements sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre que je suis sensé partager avec Minato… tiens d'ailleurs il est passé ou Blondie ? Non méchant Naraku reste concentré ! Donc ou j'en étais… Pourquoi je me fais chier a réfléchir quand je pourrais demander a ma Coloc ?  
_MATA !_

_**Oy, oy pas si fort Chaton… j'ai ma pauvre tête qui vibre…**_

_Euh Mata comment ça ce fait que tu es la gueule de bois aussi ?_

_**On partage les mêmes sensations… Baka.**_

_Oh, c'est vrai… Et sinon tu te rappelles comment moi et Miko-chan sommes arrivés là ?_

_**C'était après le seizième ou dix-huitième verre je sais plus trop… Le blond et l'autre rousse se sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et tu as décidé que ce serait drôle si vous les mettiez dans le même lit… Mikoto a approuvé et vous les avez trainez dans la chambre des filles avant de les larguez sur l'un des lits… Ensuite je sais plus trop pourquoi mais Mikoto a décider qu'elle allait dormir avec toi. Vous vous êtes dessapé tous en vous bécotant comme des nouveaux mariés avant de tomber raide comme une paire de souche**_.

…J'ai besoin d'une caméra et vite.

Malgré mon horrible mal de tête je parvins à me lever et sortie de la pièce…

Pour trouver le spectacle le plus bizarre que j'ai vu de toute ma vie

« Sensei ? Jiraya ? » Parvins à articuler en voyant les deux jônins suspendus aux plafonds par une sérié de cordes. Sakumo avait été ligoté comme un saucisson avant d'être suspendus mais Jiraya…Pauvre Jiraya avait été ligoté façon bondage avec le bâillon et tout. Au même moment je me rendis compte qu'Hizashi était épinglé au mur, ses vêtements percés par une multitude de kunais tandis qu'une personne qui n'avait assolement pas sa place ici était entrain de dormir sous les senseis suspendus. Plus précisément il s'agissait d'un certain tigre rouge capable de changer de taille à volonté. « Akaneko? … j'ai envie de demander ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai peur de la réponse. »

_**Jiraya faisait des commentaires vulgaires dont tu as lâché Akaneko sur lui et pauvre Sakumo s'est retrouver embarqué par le flot.**_

« C'est exactement ce que je pense Neko-kun. » Fis la voix calme de Sakumo annonçant son réveil.

« Vous vous rappelez pas ? »

« Je me souviens juste d'avoir bu à la bouteille que Jiraya m'avait proposé mais après… » Avec un claquement sec les cordes se détachèrent et Sakumo atterrit au sol souplement. « Au faite ou est passer Hiashi ? » Demanda le Sensei avec une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix

« Oh-oh… »

Ça me rappelle le scénario d'un film…

« EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK ! HENTAI ! »

« Kushina ce n'est pas ce que… »

Avant que je puisse commencer à paniquer je fis Minato, toujours habillés, traverser un mur et s'écraser contre Hizashi réveillant le Hyûga et le détachant du mur au passage.

« Ou ? Quand ? Comment ? » Grogna Hizashi tandis que Minato était allongé au sol complétement dans les vapes.

« Et merde trop tard pour la photo. »

« REVIENS ICI ERO-MINATO ! » Rugit Kushina en émergeant de sa chambre en armure avec un marteau de guerre a la main.

« Naraku a l'aide ! » s'écria Minato en se planquant derrière moi.

« Oy je suis pas un bouclier ! »

Au même moment Mikoto sortie de la chambre avec l'un de mes tee-shirts sur elle.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un long bayement en voyant Kushina essayer d'assommer Minato tandis que le blond se servait de moi pour maintenir la rousse furieuse a distance.

« Juste notre petit plan d'hier soir portant ses fruits. » Parvins-je a lancer malgré le fait d'être balloté par Minato.

« C'était pas un rêve ? Merde je me sens un peu coupable maintenant. » Fit Mikoto avec un rire gênée tout en se grattant la joue avec un doigt fin.

« Votre plan ? » Demanda Kushina en stoppant brutalement avant de nous jeter un regard furieux. « Comment ça votre plan ?! »

« Euh…et bien… »

« STOP ! » Le rugissement de Sakumo stoppa tout le monde et en une fraction de secondes nous fûmes aux gardes a vous. « Avant que vous ne commenciez a vous étripez j'aimerai savoir où est passé Hiashi ! »

« …Je me rappelle qu'on est sortie du bar mais ensuite… » Kushina haussa ses épaules. « Tout es floue. »

« Attendez… » Minato mit un genou a terre et posa deux doigts sur le sol.

Ah oui le Kanchi no Jutsu. J'avais complétement oublié que Minato était un senseur.

« Je l'es trouvé ! » Lança Minato avec surprise. « Il est sur le toit de l'hôtel. »

Sakumo disparu dans un sunshin et réapparut avec un Hiashi encore bien intoxiqué dans ses bras.

« Best Soirée Ever ! » fit le Hyûga joyeusement avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Notre seconde journée de repos fut bien plus calme que la première. Nous passâmes principalement notre temps à nous équiper pour nos matchs.

Dans mon cas je fus forcé de faire des emplettes pour une nouvelle armure tandis que de leurs côtés Minato et Kushina préparaient une fournée de sceaux pour le groupe sous la supervision de Jiraya. Du côté de Mikoto et des Hyûgas, on pouvait les voir exerçaient leurs Katas sous la direction de Sakumo dans la cour de l'hotel.

Puis vint le jour J.

« Je savais pas qu'Uzushio avait une arène. » Commentais-je en voyant l'énorme colisée dans lequel nos matchs allaient se dérouler.

« Il s'agit probablement de terrain d'entrainement reconverti. » Proposa Mikoto tout en admirant le bâtiment.

« Sans doute. »

« Allons a nos places avant que la foule ne s'impatiente. » Lança Minato calmement avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée.

Je me demande si Minato se rends compte qu'il a l'âme d'un leader ?

Comme pour Konoha les participants étaient dans une sorte de salle d'attentes donnant vue sur l'arène.  
Vous pensez sans doute que l'atmosphère était lourde avec tant de ninjas de pays différents au même endroit.  
Et bon mon vieux t'avait complétement raison !

Semblerait que Kirâbî ne soit pas encore devenu le rappeur tel qu'on le voit dans les mangas bien qu'il est ait déjà son calepin sur lui. A semblait avoir décidé d'imiter une statue et Darui lui était allongé sur un banc et semblait nous faire un Shikamaru.

Les Suna-nins discutaient entre eux et nous jetaient des regards mauvais tandis que du côté des genins d'Uzushio… Nom de Dieu ! Pourquoi je viens juste de le remarquer ?

**Un **_**problème Chaton ?**_

_Tu vas comprendre… cherche dans ma mémoire et regarde les visages de Tayuya, Karin et Nagato._

… _**Par les boules du Jûbi ce n'est pas possible ! Tu penses vraiment que…**_

_Pour Naga c'est sûr, elle un peu plus jeune qu'au moment où on l'a vois dans le Mangas mais c'est sûr que c'est la Mère de Nagato. Pour Saya c'est obliger : même lunettes, même physique et j'en passe elle doit être la Mère ou la Grand-Mère de Karin. Dans le cas de Suzaku je ne suis pas sûr mais il ressemble trop à Tayuya pour que ce soit un hasard_.

_**Tu vas faire quoi ?**_

…_Je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose Mata. Je ne sais pas a quel moment Uzushio est attaqué et même si je connaissais la date Hiruzen ne me laissera jamais partir pour une mission suicide ou alors il m'enfermerait dans un asile en m'entendant dire que je connaissais le futur… Merde je n'ai pas la moindre idée._

« **PREMIER MATCH !** » Annonça le présentateur après l'habituel discours avant une compétition. « **Minato Namikaze Vs A Yotsuki !** »

« Bonne chance Blondie. » Fis-je alors que A sautait directement dans l'arène.

« C'est gentil Naraku mais je n'ai pas besoin de chance. » répondit Minato avec un sourire resprirant confiance et assurance.

Pendant un instant Minato apparut comme THE Badass aux yeux des genins dans le box d'attentes mais le sentiment fut rapidement brisé quand Kushina lui flanqua une claque derrière la tête.

« Kushi-chan ! » Se plaignit le blond en frottant la nouvelle bosse qui commençait a pousser sur sa tête.

« Arrête de te la péter et va lui flaquer une raclée. » Ordonna Kushina avec un faux sérieux faisant sourire Minato.

« Aye, aye. »

Minato descendit rapidement dans l'arène couverte de sable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant la cauchemar que ça aurait été si Sasuke avait affronté Gaara ici.

L'arbitre, un jônin d'Uzushio que je ne connaissais pas, fit rapidement un topo des règles : tous les coups sont permis mais quand l'arbitre dit stop tout le monde s'arrête.

« Hajime ! »

Dans un éclair d'énergie A activa son armure de chakra Raiton et chargea. Et nom de dieu ce fils de pute est rapide ! J'arrive à suivre ses mouvements que parce je savais ou il allait. Du coin de l'œil je vis que Mikoto et les Hyûgas avaient activés leurs Dojutsus discrètement afin de chercher des failles dans la technique d'A.

En moins d'une seconde A fut sur Minato et l'espace d'un instant je craignis pour sa vie. Heureusement juste avant que le point du colosse basané ne le touche Minato avait lancé un kunai Hiraishin nonchalamment et il disparut dans un flash jaune alors que l'attaque d'A faisait voler le sable là où il se tenait une seconde plus tôt.

Avant que qui que ce soit puisse comprendre ce qui se passait A se prit une Rasengan surchargé dans le dos l'envoyant voler contre le mur de l'arène. A n'avait subis aucun dégâts mais les quelques secondes nécessaires pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits permirent a Minato de créer un quatuor de Kage Bunshin.

A chargea à nouveau visant l'Original parmi les clones, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'effleuré Minato, les quatre clones se téléportèrent autour de lui avec le Hiraishin et plaquèrent leurs mains au sol.

« Kekkai : Ikigurushī -keimusho (Prison étouffante) ! » Aussitôt un cube miniature d'énergie bleu entoura A qui fut forcé de s'arrêter. Le Kumo-nin tenta de défoncer la barrière de chakra mais tous purent voir que ses efforts étaient futiles.

Le match avait duré moins de quinze secondes et Minato avait réussi a mettre son adversaire échec et mat.

« Et une victoire pour Minato, une. » Fis-je avec satisfaction.

« Vous pensez qu'il sera forcé de vider l'air dans la barrière pour faire capituler le Kumo-nin ? »Demanda Kushina en regardant A frapper la barrière a pleine puissance.

« Ça dépend. » Commenta Mikoto en désactivant son Sharingan.

« De quoi ? »

« Du degré de stupidité d'A. »

De notre salle d'attente à ciel ouverte nous ne pûmes entendre ce que disait Minato a A mais deux secondes plus, l'Arbitre annonça la victoire de Minato par forfait.

« Bien jouer Blondie. » Dis-je en donnant un high-five au Namikaze. « Au faite depuis quand tu sais placer des marqueurs Hiraishins sans pinceuax ni encre ? »

« Depuis hier pourquoi ? »

… Putain de génie.

J'allais répondre quand je pris conscience de quelque chose d'horrible.

Kushina était extrêmement joyeuse et son match allait commencer.

« …Fuck. »

* * *

Et un chapitre tout frais sortit de mon cerveau un ! N'hésitez pas a commentez si vous avez aimé et j'espère vous revoir dans le prochain chapitre !

Azrael over!


	7. Chapter 6 :Tigre enflammée et Taureau

Chapitre 6 : Tigre enflammée et Taureau Rappeur

* * *

_Celui qui doit combattre des monstres doit prendre garde de ne pas devenir un monstre lui-même. Et prends garde ! Car si tu regardes dans l'Abîme, l'abîme regardera aussi en toi._

Note trouvé dans le journal d'un ninja déserteur de Kiri

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? Je pense qu'il faudrait mettre la photo de Kushina dans le dico : juste à côté du mot brutal.

« Ouch, j'aimerai pas être à sa place. » Grognais-je en voyant Kushina flaquer un high-kick dans l'estomac de Pakura, l'envoyant voler dans les airs.

« Vous êtes sûr que Kushina n'a pas pris des cours avec Tsunade-sama ? » demanda Minato en regardant sa future petite amie fracasser son adversaire avec un mélange de fascination et de curiosité dans son regard.

« Putain j'espère pas ! Elle est déjà assez dangereuse comme ça ! » M'exclamais-je avec un frisson d'horreur. Déjà que Kushina avait la force d'un T-rex enragé SANS avoir été entraîné par Tsunade j'ai peur d'imaginer ce qu'elle deviendrait si la Sannin l'entraînait.

_D'un autre coté ça serait pratique en mission_.

_**De l'autre si jamais tu l'énerve t'est bon pour un aller directe sur la Lune**_.

_Ouch maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer…_

Nous restâmes silencieux tandis que les cris de la foule remplissaient l'air. Le combat entre A et Minato avait été impressionnant mais les touristes et dignitaires étaient venus voir du spectacle.  
Ils voulaient des explosions et du sang… A se demander pourquoi ils sont venus voir des shinobis et n'ont pas organisé des combats de chiens à la place.

A la surprise général Pakura parvint à se relever malgré la montreuse branlée qu'elle venait de recevoir et commença à balancer plusieurs techniques Katons qui semblait être a têtes chercheuses.

_Oy Mata comment elle a fait ça ?_

_**Elle a dû poser une sorte de marqueur sur Kushina afin de pouvoir diriger ses techniques. **_

… _Faut vraiment qu'on crée notre propre technique à tête chercheuse._

_**Oh et voilà le bouclier d'eau de Kushina !**_

Plusieurs explosions violentes secouèrent l'Arène quand les techniques Suiton de Kushina percutèrent les techniques Katon de Pakura. Malheureusement pour la Kunoichi de Suna, son adversaire avait autant de chakra qu'un Kage et n'était pas près de se fatiguer malgré son spam de technique de rang A et B.

Inévitablement Pakura finit par commettre une erreur à cause de la fatigue et elle ne put esquiver la volée de kunai combiné avec des parchemins explosifs se plantant autour d'elle. Elle fut envoyée brutalement contre un mur, assommé sur le coup. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas été réduite en hachis je compris que Kushina avait diminué la puissance de ses sceaux pour ne pas tuer son adversaire. L'arbitre stoppa aussitôt le combat annonça la victoire de Kushina sous les acclamations de la foule alors qu'une équipe de médecins évacuait Pakura en vitesse. L'Uzumaki salua la foule avec un visage joyeux avant de nous rejoindre dans le box des participants.  
Avec un sourire amusé je remarquai qu'elle était à peine essoufflée témoignant de l'endurance inhumaine des membres de son clan.

« Bien joué Kushi-chan ! » La congratula Minato une fois qu'elle fut près de nous.

« Ehehe, merci Minato-kun. » Répondit nerveusement l'Uzumaki nous faisant pousser un sourire collectif.

« Bon sang arrêtez de nous faire poireauter et embrassez vous. » Grogna Mikoto en roulant des yeux faisant rougir la paire.

Avant qu'on ne puisse continuer à taquiner ces deux-là l'arbitre appela les noms d'Hiashi et Darui.

Aussitôt toute trace de bonne humeur disparut. On savait tous que ce match était désavantageux pour Hiashi et on espérait juste qu'il allait réussir à s'en tirer sans trop de casse.

Le match fut décidé rapidement. Malgré l'usage abusif du Kaiten pour se défendre contre les putains de LASERS que tirait Darui, Hiashi finit par tomber à court de chakra et fut électrocuté par le Kumo-nin. Sérieusement en plus du Ranton ce bâtard connait des techniques Suiton pour se défendre et des techniques Raiton pour la puissance. C'est du suicide d'essayer de le prendre au Taijutsu sans alliés pour te couvrir.

Le match d'Hizashi fut quasiment un copier-coller du match d'Hiashi sauf qu'il dura un peu plus longtemps grâce au technique défensive Doton qu'il connaissait. Le Hyûga passa son match a tourner autour de Rasa en essayant de percer ses défenses. Sans grands succès.  
Sérieusement comment tu bats un type ayant plusieurs tonnes de métal tournoyant autour de lui à mains nus ?

_**Naraku… depuis quand Rasa maîtrise totalement le Jinton ?**_

_Pardon ?_

_**J'ai regardé dans ta mémoire, dans le manga et l'Anime il utilise uniquement de la poudre d'or pour ses techniques. Là il utilise des métaux purs et durs.**_

… _Maintenant que tu le dis je me rappelle pas qu'il est était question que Rasa soit l'apprenti du Sandaime Kazekage dans l'histoire original. Comment ça se fait ?_

_**C'est qu'une théorie mais il est possible que le fait que Konoha possède deux Bijus et non plus un a provoqué diverses réactions dans les nations élémentaires. Par effet domino ça aura conduit le Sandaime Kazekage a prendre un apprenti sous la forme de Rasa.**_

…_Putain de merde j'ai changé l'histoire sans même le faire exprès !...J'ai l'horrible impression que la loi de Murphy va venir me botter le train._

_**La loi de Murphy ?**_

'_S'il existe au moins deux façons de faire quelque chose et qu'au moins l'une de ces façons peut entraîner une catastrophe, il se trouvera forcément quelqu'un quelque part pour emprunter cette voie' ou en dans un résumé plus succins : 'Tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner, tournera nécessairement mal'. _

_**Wow… C'est sinistre. Dit ça t'inquiète le fait que tu as peut-être effacer l'existence de Sasuke et Itachi ?**_

_Pas sûr... Je me rappelle qu'un philosophe a dit un jour que la rivière du temps cherchait toujours a revenir dans son lit originaire._

**_Gné ?_**

_Grosso modo_ c_ertains événements sont destiné a se produire peu importe nos actions_.

**_Tu y crois ?_**

_On ferra bien Mata... Mais tu n'a jamais remarqué qu'Itachi et Sasuke partageait plus de traits physiques avec Mikoto qu'avec Fugaku ?_

**_Tu penses qu'ils naîtront peu importe le Père ?_**

_... Je ne sais pas. je ne sais vraiment pas ma vielle._

Je restai un instant silencieux regardant Hizashi déclarer forfait quand Rasa l'enferma dans un cocon de métal. Après m'être assuré que mon collègue était ok je poussa un léger soupir mental.

_Faut que je voie les choses en face. Je mène un combat contre un adversaire qui peut faire pleuvoir des météores à souhait et une saloperie faite d'ombres possédant un don dans la manipulation d'autrui. Et mon seul avantage réside dans mes connaissances… Je n'avais pas prévu que ma seule existence pouvait rendre mes infos caduques_. _Et pour rajouter du sel sur la plaie ma relation avec Mikoto va sans doute provoqué d'énorme changements après l'attaque du Kyûbi...Génial._

_**Tu t'inquiètes trop, Chaton. Le fait que tu existes provoquera sans doute quelques variations mais il n'y aura pas de grands changements tant que tu ne changes pas l'un des événements capital. **_

… _Espérons que tu ais raisons et que je n'ai pas donné naissance à une armée d'OPbito._

**_De toute façon même devant la face d'Armageddon tu refuserais de rompre avec elle._**

_ Si c'était pas aussi grave j'en pleurerait tellement c'est romantique._

« Enfin mon tours ce n'est pas trop tôt. » Fit Miko-chan en s'étirant lorsque son nom fut appelé.

« Fais attention, en bas. » Ma petite amie me jeta un regard amusé et me saisit soudainement par le col. Avant que mon cerveau ne comprenne ce qui se passait je sentis une paire de lèvres douces sur les miennes.

Après ce baiser éclair Mikoto recula d'un pas et me jeta son regard ' Je t'ai eu !' avec un sourire coi.

« Pour la chance ! » Fit la Uchiha avant de sauter dans l'arène. Je ne puis me retenir de rire doucement devant ses actions.

« Bon sang, j'aime cette femme. » Murmurais-je à voix haute, arrachant un sourire à Minato.

Mikoto et l'Uzumaki, Naga si je me souviens bien se firent face avec un sang-froid impressionnant.

A la seconde ou l'arbitre donna le top départ Mikoto balança une boule de feu sur l'Uzumaki qui contra en utilisant un sceau pour sceller les flammes. Malheureusement pour elle Mikoto en avait profité pour dégainer son Katana et se rapprocher. L'Uzumaki eut à peine le temps de dégainer sa propre lame que ma DPA (Dangereuse Petite Amie) fut sur elle.

Pour infos, le Clan Uchiha n'est pas redouté juste à cause d'une paire de rumeur : le Sharingan même au premier ou second stage est complétement abusé. En plus de fournir une mémoire absolu a son utilisateur (permettant ainsi de copier n'importe quel technique) il permettait de deviner à l'avance ce que l'autre allait faire en révélant la position des muscles, la densité du chakra, et etc.…

A ce titre affronter un Uchiha sans aveugler son Dojutsu avant revenait a du suicide en plus brutal (A moins que le Uchiha soit vraiment mauvais ce qui n'est pas le cas de Mikoto).

Sans grande surprise Mikoto écrasa littéralement son adversaire, tranchant juste assez ses nerfs pour l'immobiliser sans la tuer. En tout le combat devait avoir duré cinq minutes au maximum.

Le match suivant fut… et bien normal. Les Uzumakis étaient plus proche du niveau de chûnins que de celui de genins mais comparé aux monstres s'étant affronté avant eux, ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel.

Après s'être affronté pendant une dizaine de minute à l'aide de Ninjustu et Kenjustu la fille, Saya si je me trompe pas, parvins à piéger le garçon, Suzaku avec un sceau paralysant.

Soudain je sentis une légère tape sur mon épaule et tourna ma tête pour voir le visage inquiet de Minato. A ma grande surprise au lieu de me parler en Japonais il passa à l'anglais. Ce qui en temps normal était un mauvais présage.

« You think you'll be ok? » _(Tu penses que ça va aller ?)_

« Don't worry Blondie. _I have seen worse. » (Ne t'inquiète pas Blondie. J'ai vu pire.)_

« Really ? » _(Vraiment ?)_

« …Not really but i will survive. » _(Pas vraiment mais je survivrais.)_

« Be careful ok ? » (Fait attention ok ? )

« yes Mom. » (Oui Maman.)

« Faut vraiment que vous m'appreniez ce langage. » Grogna soudainement Mikoto en nous interrompant avec un air frustré. « Kushina arrive à peine à vous suivre quand vous parlez aussi vite. »

« Hey c'est pas ma faute si ils parlent aussi vite ! » Se défendit l'Uzumaki qui devait avoir servi de traducteur à nos équipiers.

« On verra ça à mon retour. » Fis-je avec en grand sourire en repassant au japonais avant de commencer à descendre vers l'arène, embrassant au passage Mikoto. « Pour l'instant j'ai un rôti de taureau à faire cuire. »

Une fois dans l'arène toute trace d'amusement déserta mon visage tandis que mon adversaire se plaçait face à moi. L'Arbitre nous fit un rapide rappel des règles avant de s'éloigner étrangement vite avant de donner le top départ.

Du coin de l'œil je fis que quasiment tous les ninjas au-dessus du grade de Chûnins étaient nerveux.

_**Si deux Jinchûrikis devaient s'affronter dans Konoha tu serais dans le même état qu'eux.**_

_Hum…Tu n'as pas tort. A ce propos tu as pu discuter avec Gyûki ?_

_**Ouais je ne lui aie pas tous dit sur l'Akatsuki mais je lui aie fait comprendre qu'un cinglé voulait faire renaitre le Juubi. **_

_Parfait. Tu veux que je ménage le Jinchûriki de ton frangin ?_

_**Nan va y à fond.**_

_Avec plaisir… Technique de Rang B avec Kenjustu devrait suffire tant qu'il n'utilise pas le Chakra de Gyûki. _

Je coupai la discussion lorsque j'entendis l'Arbitre commencer le compte à rebours.

_C'est bizarre Kirabi n'a pas dit un mot ? Dans le manga il était vachement plus bavard avec ses RIIIIIIIIIIIIIMES !_

Avec un fracas digne d'un forgeron frappant le métal, mon katana stoppa les épées courtes de mon adversaire avant qu'il fasse de moi un chiche-kebab. Ce sale petit enfoiré avait foncé dans le lard à la seconde ou l'arbitre avait donné le go et non de dieu que ce fils de pute est rapide ! En plus il avait déjà dégainé ses quatre épées avant de me rentrer dedans ! Comment il a fait ?

Bon Kenjutsu contre lui est une très mauvaise idée…essayons ça.

« Genjutsu : Doppelgänger. » Avec fierté je vis que mon genjutsu fait maison avait pris dans le cerveau de Kirabi.

Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire ce que faisait mon genjustu n'es pas ? Pour faire simple cette illusion me rend invisible et crée une sorte de clone qui va faire exactement ce que mon adversaire pense que je vais faire. C'est très pratique pour distraire quelqu'un mais le problème est qu'il ait très aisé de repérer ce genjustu vu que mon clone ne subit aucun dégât si il prend une attaque directe.

Et effectivement quinze secondes après avoir piégé Kirâbî, mon adversaire émit une pulsion de chakra dissipant l'illusion. Dommage pour lui j'avais tout le temps nécessaire pour me préparer.

« Katon : **Zukkoku** ! » Hurlais-je tout en puisant dans le chakra de Matatabi. Même avec ma facilité pour les techniques katons le Zukkoku (globalement un mur de feu géant fonçant vers sa cible tout en dévorant tous sur son passage) bouffait mes réserves à une vitesse effrayante. Selon le chakra injectait dans la technique son niveau pouvait varier d (voir même A avec le Chakra de Mata).

_**Burn baby burn !**_

Kirâbî tenta de sauter en arrière mais contrairement à l'arbitre qui avait vu mes signes (et senti mon chakra) et avait quitté l'arène en vitesse le Jinchûriki se rendit compte trop tard que j'avais enflammé toute l'Arène. Le mur de feu le frappa de plein fouet pendant que je rengainais mon katana. Alors que les flammes rugissantes léchaient les murs de pierres Matatabi commença un compte à rebours dans ma tête.

_**Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…et nous y voilà**_.

Une explosion de chakra d'une concentration inouïe souffla mes flammes et je pus constater que Kirâbî avait commencé à utiliser le chakra de Gyûki vu le manteau d'énergie rouge/bleu sombre l'entourant.

_**Chaton tu vas utiliser Kuroka et Shirone ?**_

…_Non je préfère garder secrets le fait que je puisse invoquer encore un peu. Tu es prête pour une dance partenaire ?_

_**Hell yeah ! On part sur forme semi-humaine ou full Biju sur sa face ?**_

_Semi-humaine avec une queue de chakra. Faudrait pas affoler les Uzu-nins. _

Aussitôt je sentis le chakra de Matatabi couler dans mes veines. Avoir le chakra d'un Biju en soi est une expérience assez étrange. Si comme Kirâbî tu n'as pas fait amis-amis avec ton partenaire et bien le chakra influe sur tes émotions négatives et essaie de te transformer en psychopathe au mieux ou bête sauvage au pire. Dans mon cas… Et bien le chakra agissait comme une sorte de drogue qui tout en me rendant bien plus puissant me rendait aussi de plus en plus sauvage et plus pyromane que jamais.

Alors qu'un manteau de flammes bleu sombre entourait mon corps, esquissant vaguement la forme d'un chat me faisant pousser des griffes et accentuant mes crocs, Kirâbî poussa un rugissement de colère et me chargea directement à une vitesse inhumaine. Voyant que je ne pourrais pas esquiver le coup je plantai mes pieds dans la roche et croisa mes bras.

Le choc fut d'une telle violence que l'air autour de nous vibra lorsque Kirâbî me flanqua le coup de boule le plus magistral que j'ai vu de ma vie. Si je n'avais pas ancrés mes pieds dans le sol j'aurais été envoyé voler. Commença alors un duel de Taijutsu qui aurait tué des humains normaux. Chacun de nos coups faisaient vibrer l'air autour de nous et je sentais le choc parcourir mon corps jusqu'à atteindre mes os. Sans Matatabi j'aurais été réduit en hachis par un seul de ses coups. A mesure que le combat avançait je remarquai que Kirâbî usait de plus en plus le chakra de son Biju. Il avait déjà déployé une troisième queue et il avait entamé le processus vers la quatrième augmentant ainsi sa puissance mais perdant de plus en plus le contrôle.

_Merde ce crétin va devenir Berserk si ça continue… Faut que j'arrête ce combat et vite avant que ça virent au combat de monstre. Mais comment passer au travers de son manteau sans faire fondre la moitié de l'arène ? Mon genjutsu n'aura aucun effet maintenant qu'il utilise le chakra de Gyûki. _

_**Je t'avais dit qu'apprendre uniquement des techniques de masses destructions pour ton ninjutsu te causerait des ennuis. Honnêtement je vois pas ce que tu peux faire…c'est pas comme si tu pouvais le faire s'évanouir.**_

_Mata…Tu es un génie !_

_**Qu'es que tu…Ooooh j'aime ce plan !**_

Une particularité bien pratique avec le chakra de Mata était que je pouvais faire varier sa température à souhait créant des flammes normal ou faisant jaillir un feu de l'enfer qui ferait passer un cutter a plasma pour une allumette. Le manteau de Chakra de Gyûki protégeait Kirâbî des attaques directe mais qu'en était-il de l'air extérieur ?

_Mata fait monter la température ! Je vais griller ce blaireau._

_**Entendu**_**.**

Autour de moi les flammes de mon manteau rugirent et je commençai à réchauffer l'atmosphère autour de moi.

Et quand je dis réchauffer je fis faire passer la température ambiante de vingt degrés à deux cents en moins de deux secondes.

Si Kirâbî avait encore eu toute sa tête il se serait écarter mais vu qu'il avait abusé du chakra de Gyûki il fut incapable de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Après une trentaine de secondes a essayé de m'assommer Kirâbî s'écroula brutalement son corps ayant lâché à cause de la pression causée par la température digne d'un volcan.

Avec un soupir de soulagement je désactivai mon manteau de chakra et du me retenir pour ne pas pousser un hurlement de douleur. Je me rendis compte un peu tard que Kirâbî était parvenu à fissurer mes os avec son barrage de coups et maintenant que le chakra de Mata n'étouffait plus la douleur j'avais l'impression que mon corps venait de passer dans un moissonneuse batteuse.

_Mata diagnostic ?_

_**La quasi-totalité de ton squelette est fissuré. Il n'est pas assez endommagé pour t'immobiliser mais je te déconseille d'utiliser ton Taijutsu cette semaine**_. _**Heck même utiliser ton katana te ferra souffrir le martyre.**_

_Merde… Je suis content que Kirâbî n'ait pas fait ami-ami avec Gyûki. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais gagné sinon. _

_**On aurait pu passer en Mode Full-Biju et faire appel aux Nekos au pire.**_

_Et détruire l'Arène en passant ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait plu à Hiruzen. _

Entendant l'arbitre annoncer ma victoire je poussai un léger soupir de soulagement et jeta un regard surpris en entendant grogner Kirâbî. J'étais soulagé qu'il soit vivant mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il soit de bout de sitôt.

Le Jinchûriki du Hachibi se redressa en position assise et me jeta un regard…amusé ?

« Bon match number 2 ! » Fit soudainement Kirâbî en riant. « Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas pris une tel dérouillé. Mais la prochaine fois ça ne se finira pas ainsi…»

« J'espère bien ! » Répondis-je avec un grand sourire tout en tendant ma main pour aider le Kumo-nin à se lever. « Allez debout Rival. Tu vas taché ton uniforme si tu restes assis. »

Kirâbî prit ma main avec un sourire et me laissa le relever. Le jeune homme a la peau bronzé ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une série d'explosion lointaine retentirent figeant tous ceux qui était présent dans l'arène.

Puis vint le cri.

« **Le Village est attaqué !** »

* * *

Minato regarda autour de lui avec horreur. Dès l'instant ou l'alarme avait été donné la panique la plus total s'était emparé des civiles. Pour l'instant les barrières protégeant l'île empêchaient les envahisseurs de pénétrer dans le village mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les défenses ne cèdent. A ce moment seuls les genins de Konoha étaient resté dans la salle d'attentes tandis que ceux de Suna et Kumo avaient foutus le camp en vitesse pour rejoindre leurs senseis.

Soudain Jiraya et Sakumo apparurent au milieu des genins, l'air sombre.

« Genins. Uzushio vient de subir une attaque surprise combiné d'Iwa et Kiri. Les Kages et leurs Jinchûrikis dirigent l'assaut et je pense que savez ce que cela signifie. » Annonça gravement Jiraya arrachant des cris choqués aux genins.

« …Uzushio va tomber. » Comprit Kushina avec horreur tandis que Minato jurait dans sa barbe.

« En effet. J'ai envoyé un Crapaud-messager à Konoha mais le temps que Sarutobi-sensei rassemble l'armée il sera trop tard. »

« Alors qu'est qu'on va faire ? » Demanda Naraku en apparaissant parmi les genins. Minato jeta un regard inquiet à son ami en le voyant serrer ses dents.

_Son duel contre le Kumo-nin a du endommager son corps_. Pensa l'élevé du Sannin.

« … Takeshi sait qu'Uzushio est condamné mais il refuse que son clan meure ici. » Déclara sombrement Sakumo en jetant un regard a l'Uzukage qui venait de disparaitre dans un Shunshin. « A ce titre l'Uzukage a confié à nos équipe une mission de rang S. »

« Q-Quel est cette mission ? » Demanda Hizashi peinant à croire comme ses camarades qu'ils venaient de recevoir une mission alors que le village était envahi.

« Guider un groupe de civils et de genins transportant les rouleaux contenants les techniques des Uzumaki jusqu'à Konoha. » A l'annonce de Jiraya les genins jurèrent en cœur comprenant maintenant pourquoi il s'agissait d'une mission de rang-S.

« Ok… Juste pour savoir comment deux jônins et huit chûnins sont sensé faire passer je ne sais pas combien de civils au travers de deux armées ? » Cracha Naraku en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec frustration.

« Takeshi et le gros de l'armée nous ouvrira un passage mais nous devons… »

Un sifflement aigu interrompit Jiraya avant qu'une explosion frappe l'un des murs extérieurs de l'arène.

« Merde ! On n'a plus le temps bougez ! » ordonna le Sannin.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir les genins se lancèrent à la suite de leurs senseis dans les rues d'Uzushio.

Tout autour d'eux d'innombrables explosions engloutissait les bâtiments. Certaines causé par les envahisseurs, d'autres par les pièges placés là par les Uzumakis.

Ils finirent par rejoindre le point de rendez-vous juste à temps pour voir les gardes des civils se faire attaquer par un escadron de ninjas d'Iwa.

Nul besoin de communications entre nous, lorsque nous fîmes la situation nous nous séparâmes aussitôt en duo avant d'attaquer les flancs et l'arrière garde de l'escadron ennemi. Ce combat n'était pas plus différent qu'un affrontement avec des déserteurs ou des bandits. Nos ennemis étaient juste plus dangereux cette fois.

Minato lança une paire de kunai au-dessus et saisit Naraku par la manche. Le Hiraishin les fit réapparaitre juste au-dessus des ninjas ennemie. Un rasengan surprise explosa la tête du jônin commandant la troupe tandis qu'un rideau de napalm forçai ses hommes à reculer s'empalant sur les jumeaux et les senseis. Quelques 'chanceux' tentèrent de fuir mais furent stopper par Kushi-chan et Mikoto.

Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé le combat s'acheva quand le dernier shinobi d'Iwa respirant encore eut la gorge écrasé par un coup de talon de Naraku. Aussitôt Jiraya-sensei partit organiser les survivants Uzumakis tandis que Sakumo se perchait sur le sommet d'un bâtiment pour monter la garde.

Minato ne put que grogner en voyant la taille du groupe qu'ils étaient sensé escorter. Il y avait plus de trois cents civils majoritairement des femmes et des enfants et seulement une petite centaine de shinobis pour les défendre. Le pire était que la moitié des shinobis était soit des genins soit des élevés de dernière année.

« Fais chier…J'imaginais pas que notre examen tournerait ainsi. » Gronda Naraku en jetant un regard dégouté aux cadavres d'Iwa-nins tout en humant l'air. « Merde… »

« Un problème Naraku ? »

« L'air empeste le sang et la fumée. » Expliqua le Jinchûriki en se frottant le nez. « Je suis incapable de sentir qui que ce soit avec ça. »

« Urg… »

« Kushina ça va ? » Demanda Mikoto avec inquiétude en l'Uzumaki mettre un genou au sol.

« Ça va… j'ai essayé d'utiliser ma capacité a sentir les émotions négatives mais… c'est juste trop… »

« On a compris Red, reprends ton souffle. » intervint Naraku avec sollicitude tandis que Minato aidait la rousse à se redresser.

« Bon sang ça va être dure d'éviter les Shinobis ennemi si deux de nos senseurs sont hors-jeux. » Grogna Hiashi tout en continuant à scanner les environs avec son Byakugan.

« Ok mauvaise troupe on bouge ! » s'exclama Jiraya après avoir fini d'organiser les civils et les shinobis survivants. « Restez sur le toit et surveillez les environnent pendant qu'on avance vers le port ! »

« Aye Taicho ! » firent les genins en cœurs.

Comment résumer la suite avec de simples mots ?

La route vers le port d'évacuation fut un bain de sang. A chaque détours des escadrons de Kiri-nins et d'Iwa-nins chargeaient les civils et c'étaient aux shinobis de Konoha et à leurs alliées Uzumaki de les stopper.

Minato et ses camarades s'étaient battus comme des démons mais ils étaient tous simplement trop peu pour protéger tout le monde.

Le temps qu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à la zone d'évacuation ou attendais une dizaine de chûnins avec le navire d'évacuation près le moitié des civils et deux tiers de l'escorte avaient trouvés la mort.

« Sale fils de pute d'enfants de salauds… » Cracha haineusement Naraku en arrachant un kunai qui s'était planté dans épaule, courtoisie d'un Kiri-nin particulièrement habile. « Quelle genre de monstres s'en prend à un ENFANT putain ? »

« Le même genre qui brise un traité pour lancer une invasion. » Répondit Kushina sur le même ton. Minato resta silencieux. Comme ses camarades voir des enfants se faire transpercer pas des volées de kunais l'avait choqué profondément. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment quelqu'un pouvait vouloir faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

Alors que les civils montaient dans les bateaux, au sommet desquels les jumeaux montaient la garde, Minato remarqua que Mikoto avait activé son Sharingan et observait la ville en guerre avec un regard emplis de tristesse.

« Qu'es que tu fais Mikoto ? » demanda Naraku en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Je mémorise. Ce qui viens d'arriver à Uzushio arrivera à Konoha si nous ne parvenons pas a repousser Iwa et Kiri. »

Les paroles de la Uchiha jetèrent un froid et les genins ne purent s'empêcher de l'imiter, leurs regards se perdant dans le spectacle lugubre se déroulant devant eu.

Une détermination brûlante s'empara de Minato et avant que son cerveau n'enregistre ses mots il parla.

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Konoha survivra a cette guerre je m'en assurerais... » Le blond se tourna vers ses camarades et amis, un feu nouveau brûlant dans ses yeux. « Avec votre aide j'ai bien l'intention de défendre notre foyer contre quiconque voulant le détruire. »

Minato ne se rendra compte que des années plus tard que les mots qu'il venait de présenter avait transformé la tristesse et la dépression dans le cœur de ses camarades en détermination.

« Magnifique discours Blondie. » Répondis en premier Naraku avec un sourire sauvage. « Compte sur moi pour t'aider. »

« Si ma lame peut-être d'une quelconque utilité je serais ravis de te la prêter. » Déclara calmement Mikoto tandis qu'une sourire semblable a celui de Naraku se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis avec toi. » Se contenta de dire Kushina.

Les Hyûgas restèrent silencieux mais hochèrent leurs têtes pour montrer qu'ils partageaient l'avis de leurs camarades.

Non loin de là un certain Sannin avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Semblerait que Sensei ait encore vu juste… Pas vrai Sakumo ? » Demanda Jiraya en regardant le Shiroi Kiba apparaitre à côté de lui.

« En effet. Minato ressemble tellement a Tobirama-sama que ça en deviendrais presque effrayant. » Commenta le jônin avec un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le Sannin hocha ma tête s'autorisant à profiter de l'instant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait son apprenti hériter de la Volonté du Feu. Après un moment Jiraya s'avança vers le genins.

« Hey Naraku ! »

« Un problème Taicho ? » demanda le Jinchûriki avec curiosité.

« Dis-moi de quel niveau est ta plus puissante technique Katon ? » Naraku fronça ses sourcils et prit un air pensif.

« Rang A… Rang S si je l'utilise à pleine puissance pourquoi ? » Jiraya pointant le nord d'Uzushio ou on pouvait voir même à cette distance des explosions et des bâtiments être réduits en pièces.

« Les Jumeaux ont repéré un important bataillon d'Iwa-nin se dirigeant vers nous. On a besoin de les ralentir le temps que les bateaux prennent la mer. »

« … Vous voulez que j'incinère tous le quartier n'es pas ? » Comprit/demanda Naraku avec un mélange de surprise et d'excitation dans sa voix.

« En effet. C'est possible ? »

« … c'est dans mes cordes mais après que j'utiliserais la technique je tomberais dans les pommes a coup sûr. » Annonça le Jinchûriki avec certitude.

« Minato la portée de ton Hiraishin ? » Demanda Jiraya en se tournant vers son élève qui répondit aussitôt.

« Deux kilomètres en solitaire, un seul si je dois transporter quelqu'un avec moi. »

« … Ok on est bon. Les filles montaient dans le bateau, Naraku, Minato en position vers le quai. Lorsque je tirerais un fumigène déchaine toi Gaki ok ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Lança Naraku avec un sourire froid sur ses lèvres tout en commençant à modeler son chakra tandis que son partenaire posait deux doigts au sol pour essayer de sentir les shinobis d'Iwa.

« Dépêchons, on à peine une dizaine de minutes avant que le bataillon nous tombe dessus. » annonça rapidement Minato avant de lancer l'un de ses kunai Hiraishin a Jiraya.

Alors que le bateau commençait à s'éloigner des quais, Minato ne put s'empêcher de frémir devant la quantité absurde de chakra que Naraku concentrait pour sa technique.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » Demanda Minato au Jinchûriki concentré.

« Ça dépend… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si tu me demande si je vais réussir a faire flamber ma cible la réponse est oui mais la vrai question est de savoir si je vais réussir sans me faire exploser ou pas. » Déclara Naraku calmement faisant déglutir Minato en imaginant la situation.

« Oh joie... »

« Arrête…de…parler Blondie…faut que je…me concentre… » Grogna le Jinchûriki avec difficulté, de la sueur perlant sur son front.

Avant que Minato ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il remarqua une fusée rouge éclairé le ciel pendant une paire de seconde avant de disparaitre. Aussitôt le blond se redressa et se plaça derrière Naraku.

« Quand tu veux Naraku ! » Cria Minato en voyant les shinobis d'Iwa apparaitre au sommet des toits. Alors que les Iwa-nins armaient leurs attaques, un léger murmure sortit des lèvres de Naraku. Minato faillit ne pas l'entendre mais il parvint à saisir les mots.

« **Katon : Rex Inferno**. »

Pendant une seconde qui sembla durait une éternité le monde sembla se figer.

Puis Naraku explosa.

Une colonne de flammes bleu sombre jaillit du corps du Jinchûriki atteignant une vingtaine de mètres de hauts avant de retomber sur le sol tel un tsunami incendiaire fonçant sur les shinobis dans les rues d'Uzushio. Heureusement pour Minato la vague de flammes bleu était orienté pour déferler uniquement vers le front de Naraku et pas derrière lui.

Depuis sa position derrière Naraku, Minato put sentir la chaleur des flammes et il put voir des Iwa-nins tenant de s'abriter derrière des murs en utilisant leur Doton. En théorie des flammes normales auraient été stoppé par le mur mais ces flammes étaient tout sauf normale. Lorsque le mur ardent frappa les murs de pierres ou de terres ils résistèrent une paire de seconde avant de fondre sous la température infernale.

Lorsque Naraku désactiva sa technique tout le port sud d'Uzushio était en proie aux flammes tandis que le bataillon d'Iwa-nins s'étaient enfuis pour échapper à la vague de morts bleus laissant derrière eux les cadavres calciné de leurs camarades. Minato resta muet de surprise devant l'étendue de la destruction causé par son ami.

Le blond genin se secoua en entendant Naraku tousser comme si il essayait de cracher ses poumons et fut horrifiés de le voir cracher du sang.

« Putain…j'ai merdé. » Grogna Naraku. Minato ne pouvait pas le savoir mais la seule raison pour laquelle son camarade pouvait bouger malgré les dégâts que lui avait infligés Kirâbî était grâce au chakra de Matatabi. Hors il venait juste d'utiliser la quasi-totalité de son chakra pour cette technique.

« Naraku ! » Minato se précipita et saisit son camarade juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre. « Qu'es qui t'arrive ? »

« Plus de chakra…Mon corps…n'a pas tenu… » Parvins à dire Naraku juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Merde ! » Sans perdre une seconde Minato utilisa le Hiraishin pour réapparaitre dans le bateau d'évacuation.

« Sensei on a besoin d'un doc ! » Rugit le blond en apparaissant au milieu du pont faisant sursauter les civils entrains de reprendre leur souffle.

« Merde laisse-moi le voir. » Grogna Jiraya tandis que Minato déposait doucement Naraku contre le mat principal du navire. Minato s'écarta laissant son sensei examiner le Jinchûriki.

« Minato-kun qu'es qui s'est passé ? On va vu la colonne de feu d'ici mais après… »Kushina jeta un regard inquiet a Mikoto qui s'était précipité au chevet de Naraku.

« Je sais pas. » Minato secoua sa tête avec frustration. « Je sais vraiment pas. »

De longues minutes passèrent en silence tandis que Jiraya s'afférait auprès de Naraku. Les genins imaginèrent le pire lorsque le Sannin se releva et se dirigea vers eux avec un air sombre.

« Sensei comment va-t-il ? » demanda Minato sans faire le moindre effort pour gâcher son inquiétude.

« Il est ok. » Les rassura Jiraya avec un sourire fatigué. « Il a juste utilisé trop de chakra d'un coup. »

« Dieu merci. » Soupira Kushina tandis qu'autour d'elle les genins se détendaient visiblement.

Soudain un pouf de fumée et un croassement signala l'apparition d'un Crapaud messager. Jiraya parcouru rapidement le message et jura.

« Putain ce n'est pas vrai… »

« Sensei ? »

« Le Sandaime Kazekage vient d'être assassiné. »

* * *

« Urg ma tête… » Grognais-je faiblement en ouvrant mes yeux, sentant l'habituel mal de mer je compris que j'étais sur un bateau.

_**Semblerait que blondie t'ait sauvé la mise… Encore**_.

Je tentai de me relever mais je me rendis vite compte que mon corps était aussi faible que celui d'un nouveau-né. Une main fine se posa sur mon torse et mit fin à mes efforts pour me relever en me plaquant gentiment contre la couche sur laquelle j'étais allongé.

« Eh doucement ! Ce serait con que tu t'évanouisses juste après t'être éveillé. » Fit une voix familière. Je tournai mon regards et plongea dans les yeux sombres de la plus belle femme du monde.

« Hello Miko-chan… Qu'es que j'ai raté ? »

« A par le fait que Suna ait déclaré la guerre a notre village et Kumo et que nos senseis nous ont lâché pour effectuer des missions urgentes, pas grand-chose. Oh et on a été tous promis chûnins au fait. »Annonça la jeune femme faisant écarquiller mes yeux.

_**Puuuuuutain mais ça fait combien de temps qu'on est dans les vapes ?**_

« … En quelle année sommes-nous ? » Demande-je faisant sourire Miko-chan.

« Rassure toi, tu es resté inconscient moins d'une journée. »

« Oh ok… comment vont les autres ? »

« Ils vont bien. Épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement mais vivant. » Me rassura-t-elle.

« Et Kushina ? »

« Minato est resté avec elle. J'ai préféré les laisser ensemble pour le moment. »

Je hochai ma tête et examina mon environnement. Je me trouvais dans la cale du bateau d'évacuation avec la majorité des civils qui s'étaient endormis une fois que le stress de l'invasion s'était un peu dissipé.

_**Hey Chaton regarde sur ta droite**__._

_Hey ce ne serait pas… ?_

_**Suzaku et Saya. **_

…_Tu sais quoi je suis trop crevé pour penser a ça_.

« Alors quel est le plan ? » Mikoto haussa ses épaules

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de plan. On va juste rentré à Konoha le plus vite possible et après… » Mikoto se tut un instant, les yeux emplis de tristesse. « On recevra nos ordres pour la guerre. »

Ce fut à ce moment précis que je compris enfin la merde dans laquelle on était. La Troisiéme Grande Guerre Shinobi, le conflit ayant causé le plus de morts (du moins avant la quatrième GGS), venait juste de commencer. Et j'étais un soldat parmi la faction qui allait subir le plus de pertes.

…_Putain._

* * *

Réponse aux review

Myhime : Merci pour ta review ! J'apprécie toujours qu'on me fasse des critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives. Pour les oublies de mots je vais essayer de rectifier ça en augmentant le nombre de relecture avant publication malheureusement n'ayant pas de beta-reader et n'étant pas un pro niveau orthographe et grammaire tu continueras de voir des petites fautes ici et là qui n'existe que parce je ne sais pas que ce sont des fautes. Je finirai par m'améliorer mais ne t'attends a une fic parfaite du jour au lendemain.  
Oh et avant que j'oublie tu t'étonnes du fait que Naraku soit 'bipolaire' dans son comportement dans le sens où il est inquiet de l'effet qu'on ses actions sur le futur mais que ça l'empêche pas de sortir avec Mikoto, détruisant possiblement l'existence d'Itachi et Sasuke. A ça ma réponse est double : tout d'abord pour Naraku est du genre à agir en écoutant ses sentiments plus que sa tête a ce titre il sait qu'avoir une relation avec Mikoto pourrait avoir des effets irréversible sur le futur, hors le simple fait qu'il existe a déjà complètement bouleverser l'histoire. Naraku avait donc deux choix : choix 1 : s'enfermer dans une grotte et s'entrainer façon Obito laissant les évènements suivre leurs cours avant de ressortir comme un diable dans sa boite pour flinguer Zetsu et Obito au moment opportun choisissant au passage de sacrifier au minimum Kushina et Sakumo . Choix 2 : hurler FUCK IT au destin et vivre sa vie avec ses proches tous en faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les maintenir en vie sacrifiant au passage sa connaissance sur le futur.  
Pas besoin de préciser qu'es que Naraku a choisi.

Ps : je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublier quelques lignes rendant le tout très confus... (s'incline au sol) **pardon pour ma connerie** !


	8. Chapter 7 : Recherche et Destruction

Chapitre 7 : Recherche et Destruction

* * *

Guest : merci du compliment ^^

* * *

**quatre ans après le début de la TGGS.**

* * *

Extrait du Bingo Book d'Iwa

Page n°58 :

**Les Enfants Terribles de Konoha**

_Unité formé par le Sannin Jiraya pour frapper des cibles prioritaires derrières les lignes adverses._

_A cause du manque d'informations seul leurs alias et apparences sont connu de nos services._

_Age présumé : _

_entre 16 et 18 ans._

_Apparence général :  
Porte l'uniforme standard des chûnins de Konoha malgré le fait qu'ils soient bien plus puissant que des chûnins lambda._

**Kiiroi Senkô**** :**

masculin, environ un mètre quatre-vingt, cheveux courts blond dorée, capable de se téléporter dans un flash de lumière. Possible invocateur.

**Akuma Shisen :**

féminin, environ un mètre soixante, long cheveux noir mat, possède un sharingan dans ses deux yeux confirmant son affiliation au clan Uchiha.

**Akaï Chishio no Habanero **: 

féminin, environ un mètre soixante-dix, long cheveux rouge sang, force et endurance inhumaine, capable d'une brutalité effrayante lorsque provoqué.

**Kurotora :**

masculin, environ un mètre quatre-vingts, cheveux coupé courts noir bleuté, possède des yeux dorés rappelant ceux d'un chat, capable d'invoqué divers félins pour combattre a ses côtés et semblent avoir une affinité avec les techniques katons.

_Dangerosité :_

entre A et S, éviter tout engagement directe tant que le renseignement n'aura pas acquis d'avantages d'infos.

_Prime :_

mille ryos pour toutes informations sur eux.  
Cinq cents milles ryos par tête.

* * *

« Putain ils auraient pu choisir un meilleur surnom pour moi. »Grognais-je en finissants de lire le bingo book que j'avais pris à l'Iwa-nin mort à mes pieds dont le crâne se faisait rongé par Akaneko. Deux ans plus tôt j'aurais été écœuré par ce spectacle mais après deux années de tueries incessantes et d'escarmouche dans la boue et le sang je m'étais forcé à devenir insensible pour ne pas perdre la raison.

_**Meh personnellement je trouve ça naturel.**_

… _On n'a pas la même définition de naturel je crois._

A quelques mètres de là Minato et Kushina fouillaient les corps des deux compagnons du cadavre a mes pieds tandis que Mikoto montait la garde perché sur une branche a plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus de nous avec Aoneko, le jumeau au pelage bleu sombre d'Akaneko.

« Hey Naraku tu as trouvé quelque chose sur le tien ? » Lançant Minato après avoir fini de fouiller le shinobi d'Iwa à la recherche du moindre document pouvant être utile au département d'espionnage et contre-espionnage.

« Juste la dernière édition du Bingo Book d'Iwa. » Répondis-je en tendant le livre avec un sourire amusé. « Et devinez quoi ? Nous sommes dedans ! »

« Sérieux ? Fais voir ! » S'écria Kushina avec excitation en tendant sa main, oubliant tout de suite le cadavre qu'elle était entrain de fouiller trois secondes plus tôt.

Alors que je lançais le bingo book à Kushina je tournai mon attention vers Minato qui venait de mettre feu au corps des ninjas ennemie avec un sceau incendiaire, faisant disparaitre toute trace de l'éclaireur.

« Alors Taicho on fait quoi ensuite ? » Demandais-je tout en enflammant rapidement le cadavre à mes pieds avec un Jutsu Katon : un fin jet de flamme bleue sortie de ma bouche qui désintégra le corps quasiment instantanément.

« On va rejoindre l'un de nos campements et attendre les ordres. »Répondit Minato en se dépoussiérant. « Les Iwa-nins ont mis du temps à réagir mais ils n'enverront plus de chûnins en éclaireurs ou des convois dans cette zone sans une énorme escorte après ça. »

« J'avoue qu'on y est peut être allez un peu fort… »

_**Nan tu crois**_ ?

Quarante-huit éclaireurs assassinés et sept convois de ravitaillements détruits. Si avec ça Iwa ne savait pas qu'on était présent dans la zone je ne sais pas ce qui leurs fallait.

C'est sûr que le vieux Ônoki n'est pas encore gâteux au point d'envoyer ses shinobis a la mort. Il allait sans nul doute envoyer un bataillon de vétéran nettoyer la zone et nous coincer. Dommage pour lui c'était justement ce que Jiraya avait prévu.

« Je plains les Anbus qui vont prendre notre place. » Commenta Kushina en rangeant le bingo book dans un sceau après avoir fini de le lire. « Ils vont avoir du boulot pour s'occuper des renforts et en plus les prochains convois auront plus d'escortes que de marchandises. »

« Faut ce qui faut. Au faite Naraku tu as reçu des nouvelles de Sakumo-san ? » Me demanda mon blond favori tout en gardant un œil sur notre environnement. On avait beau avoir sécurisé la zone avec des pièges Minato ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être parano.  
Non pas que ça me dérange ! Sa paranoïa nous avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

« Juste les trucs habituels : Sensei est dans le sud à affronter les Suna-nins et espère qu'on va tous bien. »Répondis-je en pensant au deux lettres dans mon sac que Toraneko m'avait livré. « Hizashi et Hiashi ont envoyé un lettre commune avec celle de Sensei pour demander des nouvelles mais à part ça rien de nouveau… » Je me posai un instant en prenant conscience d'un léger détail. « Hey Blondie ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'est pas retourné à Konoha ? » Minato fronça ses sourcils un instant et je pu voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête.

« Je dirais un an à peu prés. »Finit-il par répondre avec hésitation, montrant clairement qu'il avait perdu le compte.

« Plus précisément un an, six mois et treize jours. » commenta Mikoto depuis son arbre m'arrachant un sifflement.

_Meeeeeeeeerde je m'étais pas rendu compte que ça faisait tant de temps que ça !_

_**Ces dernières années ont été bien rempli Chaton. Pas étonnant que tu n'es pas vu le temps passé. **_

« Merde tant que ça ? » Soupira Minato tandis que Kushina marmonnait quelques choses à propos d'être en manque d'Ichiraku. Depuis son arbre Mikoto haussa les épaules.

« Ça fait chier mais avec vu que nos troupes sont dispersé sur deux fronts le Hokage a besoin de tout le monde. » Déclara Kushina avec un soupir irrité.

Je mordis ma lèvre pour retenir une remarque cinglante, sachant que ce n'était pas la faute de Kushina si on avait passé plus d'une année à tuer détruire, brûler et encore tuer pour tenter de ralentir l'avancée des troupes d'Iwa. Certes nos actions avaient aidé Konoha : Je savais qu'on avait réussi à donner quelques mois à nos troupes afin qu'ils puissent se retrancher pour contenir le tsunami qu'était les shinobis d'Iwa. Mais malgré tout je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être écœuré par le gâchis de vies que cette guerre causait. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Plus de contrats ? Avec le nombre de village civils qui avaient brulés pendant les affrontements entre shinobis ou Samurais ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Personne ne serait gagnant dans cette fichue guerre mais ça les Kages de Iwa et Kiri n'en avaient rien à faire.  
En parlant de la guerre, j'avais une autre raison d'être inquiet. A cause du fait que nos troupes soient divisées entre combattre les Iwa-nins au nord et les Suna-nins au sud on avait tout simplement pas assez d'hommes pour stopper l'avancée des armées du Village caché dans les Roches.  
Iwa avait dû préparer cette guerre depuis la fin de la seconde Grande Guerre. Non seulement ils avaient beaucoup plus de soldats (shinobis et samurai compris) mais en plus ces soldats étaient entrainé et équipés des meilleurs armes possibles. Avec ça ils avaient un horrible avantage sur Konoha et les soldats normaux du pays du Feu avant même de prendre en compte la supériorité numérique.

En théorie Konoha aurait dû tomber en quelques mois. Si on regardait les chiffres non seulement ont était en sous-nombre mais en plus, nos troupes étaient divisé entre deux fronts. Alors pourquoi après des années de bains de sangs Konoha tenait toujours ?

Trois mots : Hokage, Sannin et Sakumo.

Pendant que Hiruzen, accompagné de Danzo, et Sakumo flanquaient une véritable raclée aux Suna-nins les forçant à se replier dans leur Désert, les Sannins se chargeaient de bloquer les Iwa-nins avec diverses techniques de guérilla les forçant à avancer mètres par mètres dans Hi no kuni. En plus de ça Tsunade gérait les hôpitaux de campagnes sauvant un grand nombre de soldats, Orochimaru ne cessait de créer de nouvelles techniques ou poisons pour nous donner l'avantage tandis que Jiraya avec des escouades spécialisés (dont nous faisions parties) faisaient tous leurs possibles pour saboter l'effort de guerre d'Iwa avec la magie de l'espionnage et de la propagande et celle, bien connue des shinobis, du sabotage.  
C'était d'ailleurs sous les ordres directs du pervers que moi et le reste de la bande s'était retrouvé durant ces dernières années.  
… Honnêtement c'est dur d'imaginer qu'Orochimaru pourrait trahir Konoha en le voyant faire tout son possible pour protéger le village.

_**Ce Orochimaru n'est pas le même que celui dans le manga Chaton. Il est encore fidèle a son village et ses amis. Pour l'instant…**_

_Tu crois qu'on pourra faire quelque chose pour qu'il ne trahisse pas ?_

_**Si Jiraya et Hiruzen n'ont pas réussi à le résonner tu crois vraiment avoir une chance ?**_

_Touché. _

Grâce à leurs efforts le pays du feu était resté libre mais aux prix de milliers de litres de sangs. Aux dernières nouvelles Hiruzen avait ouvert les négociations avec le conseil de Suna afin de signer un traité de paix voir même une alliance entre les deux villages. Le pari était simple si Iwa parvenait à percer la ligne de front avant que les troupes faisant face à Suna n'arrive en renfort Konoha brûlerait.

_Au moins Kumo et Kiri sont trop occupé à s'entre tuer pour s'en prendre à nous_.

_**Au passage tu crois que Zetsu a commencé à gangréner Kiri ? En théorie c'est Obito qui contrôlera mentalement le Sandaime et le Yondaime mais peut-être que la pousse de soja a déjà commencer à entrer en action. **_

_C'est possible mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Au fait tu as réussi à contacter les autres Bijus ?_

_**Non. J'ai réussi à établir un lien mental avec Gyûki et Kurama mais les sceaux des autres m'empêchent de les sentir et sans ça pas moyen de les contacter.**_

_Merde, va falloir faire sans alors._

Soudain un pouf de fumée annonça l'apparition d'un crapaud messager qui posa un rouleau aux pieds de Minato. Le chef de notre escouade saisit aussitôt le message après avoir remercié le crapaud d'un rapide geste de la tête.

« Evidemment fallait que ça tombe sur nous… » Gronda Minato avec frustration une fois qu'il eut lu le message.

« Un problème Minato-kun ? » Demanda Kushina et voyant que Minato n'avait pas rougis je compris qu'il était vraiment en rogne.

« On vient de recevoir une mission urgente de la part de Sensei. Ses informateurs lui ont révéler l'existence d'un laboratoire secret financé par Iwa dans Yama no kuni. Et malheureusement nous sommes la seul équipe pouvant nous en charger. »Expliqua Minato sans essayer de cacher sa colère arrachant des soupirs d'irritation au reste de l'équipe.

Après tout ce temps passait à se la jouer commando dans la forêt on aurait tous tuer pour un bon bain chaud et un lit.

_Ça sera pas pour tout de suite malheureusement. _

« Attends laisse-moi calculer…Vu qu'on se trouve entre Kusa et Taki… Je dirais qu'il a presque 500 km de zones de guerres entre nous et Yama. Comment le Vieux pervers veut qu'on passe ? » Demanda Mikoto en nous jetant un regard équivoque depuis son perchoir.

« Je suis d'accord avec Miko. »Ajouta Kushina en sortant une carte détaillant le nord de Hi no kuni et les pays voisins. « Kusa no kuni grouille d'Iwa-nins cherchant a envahir notre pays et Ame a été verrouillée par Hanzo et ses ninjas. On n'arrivera pas à se faufiler et on est trop peu pour passer en force.»

« … Ce qui nous laisse Suna. » Finis par comprendre Minato m'arrachant un grognement.

_Putain évidemment on va devoir passer par ce foutu désert._

« Inutile d'espérer que les rats des sables nous laisse passer. Il préférerait se rouler dans des orties. » Commentais-je en me rappelant comme la Grand-Mère de Sasori avait essayé de tuer Kakashi juste parce qu'il ressemblait à Sakumo. Minato prit une pause pensive et resta muets quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« On va essayer de longer la frontière de Kama pour contourner Ame. Après ça on sera dans Tsume no kuni. Comme son voisin Kiba no kuni le pays est neutre donc on ne sera pas arrêter si on garde un profil bas. » Moi et les filles acquiescèrent n'ayant pas de meilleur idée pour rejoindre notre cible.

« Maintenant qu'on a une route prévu, es que le Pervers a dit quel était le but du labo ? » Demanda Kushina a notre blond Taicho qui hocha sa tête en réponse.

« D'après ses infos les scientifiques d'Iwa essaient de créer des Créatures semblables aux clans d'animaux pour la guerre. »

« Des invocations artificielles ? C'est possible ça Aka ? » Demandais-je à mon compagnon félin qui venait juste de finir de grignoter le cadavre de l'Iwa-nin. Le tigre géant leva sa tête et grogna.

« C'est possible si tes scientifiques ont trois cents ans à perdre. » Déclara-t-il gravement attirant l'attention de Minato.

« Il n'y a pas moyens d'accélérer le processus ? » Demanda-t-il au tigre qui prit un instant pour réfléchir.

« … En théorie je dirais non mais connaissant les choses dont vous autres humains êtes capables avec l'art du Fuinjutsu il a une possibilité. » Kushina hocha les épaules en entendant ça.

« Meh raison de plus pour brûler le labo. »Commenta l'Uzumaki nous faisant sourire.

« Les gars y'a du mouvement au loin. On devrait partir fissa. » Fit soudainement Mikoto, ses Sharingans activés.

« Ok. Ao, Aka vous savez quoi faire ! » Les deux tigres hochèrent leurs têtes et commencèrent à grandir atteignant aisément la taille d'un grand cheval.

« En voiture Ningens. » Grogna Akaneko tandis que son frère restait silencieux. Avec une vitesse née de l'habitude moi et Mikoto sautèrent sur le dos d'Aka tandis que Minato et Kushina montaient sur Ao.

Une fois que nous fûmes installés nos montures démarrèrent dépassant aisément la vitesse de pointe d'un ninja usant son chakra pour aller plus vite.

Nous fîmes une rapide pause dans un avant-poste tenu par les samurais de notre pays pour nous ravitailler en armes et provisions avant de continuer notre route.

Partout où nous passions le paysage affichait les stigmates de la guerre : villages pillés, forêts brulés, forteresses provisoire crée à l'aide de technique Doton etc.…

Mais ce qui me dégouttait le plus était les bandes de pillards, déserteurs samurais ou rejets des académies ninjas, qui profitaient de l'absence des soldats pour piller les campagnes et les villes isolés.  
Je crevais d'envie de faire un détour pour massacrer ces ordures mais Minato me rappela vite a l'ordre. Si jamais une bande de bandits disparaissait d'un coup ça attirerait l'attention des shinobis d'Iwa dans la zone qui n'hésiterait pas à se lancer à nos trousses.

Vous vous demandez sans doute 'mais si Iwa a le contrôle de la zone pourquoi les bandits sont toujours en vie ?'. Simple les Iwa-nins se fichent que des villages de Hi no kuni brûlent. Tant que les pillards restent à distance de leurs convois ils les laissent violer et piller sans les gêner.

« J'espère qu'Hiru-jiji se chargera de leurs cas dès qu'il reviendra du front sud. » Grogna Kushina alors que nous passions devant un énième village incendié. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire cette zone était tellement dépourvue de vie après les massacres que le Tsuchikage avait dépêchés que le minimum vital de Shinobi pour garder la zone sous contrôle nous permettant de nous faufiler sans trop de mal.

« Je crains qu'il ne puisse pas faire grand-chose tant que la guerre continue. » Répondit Minato tristement tandis que Mikoto et moi restions silencieux, sachant pertinemment que les pillards seraient un problème pour la prochaine décennie.

Deux semaines plus tard nous avions atteint notre destination et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié un léger détail. Yama veut dire montagne donc logiquement un pays dont le nom est Pays des Montagnes n'est certainement pas constitué de plaines !

« Fils de… » Crachais-je en voyant les innombrables chaines de montagnes composant Yama no kuni s'étendant à perte de vue. « Nato es que le pervers t'a dit dans quel putain de montagne le labo était censé être ? »

« Aucune. Le labo est enterré sous les ruines du village Kagerō. » l'annonce de notre Taicho nous arracha des soupirs de soulagements.

_**Au moins vous n'aurez pas a fouillé tout le pays.**_

_Amen a ça !_

« Kagerō… Ce n'est pas le nom du village que Sandaime-sama a réduit en cendres pendant la seconde guerre ? » Demanda Mikoto avec curiosité jetant un froid dans le groupe.

_Un village fantôme…Hourrah._

_**Naraku techniquement je suis une panthère fantôme géante alors tu crois bien que les fantômes auront plus peur de toi que l'inverse.**_

_Oh… j'avais pas pensé a ça._

« Aye c'est le même. » Répondit Minato avec un ton neutre.

« Génial un labo expérimental bâti sous un village fantôme… Qu'es qui pourrait tourner mal ? » Grogna Kushina énonçant mes pensées a voix haute.

« … » Nous nous tournâmes vers Kushina et nous a fixâmes en silence.

« Ne répondez pas, par pitié ! »

Le village de Kagerō… Plus qu'un village j'appellerais ça une tombe à ciel ouvert vu l'ambiance qui s'en dégage.

Minato sorti une longue-vue d'un de ses sceaux de stockage et observa attentivement le village.

« L'entrée du labo doit être camouflé à l'aide de technique Doton et de genjustu… Mikoto tu penses que ton Sharingan pourrait détecter des traces de chakra d'ici ? » Demanda-t-il à ma copine Uchiha.

« On va bien voir. » l'Uchiha saisit la longue et finit par hocher la tête après un petit moment d'étude. « Il y a un genjutsu de zone qui affecte la totalité du village. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à voir au-delà avec le chakra faisant office de brouillard.» Expliqua Mikoto avant de rendre la longue-vue a Minato.

« Donc la zone est sous genjustu et la porte doit sens nul doute être camouflé de la même manière… »Murmura Blondie, réfléchissant a voix haute. « Kushina, Naraku des idées ? »

« Je peux poser des explosifs tout autour de la zone d'influence du genjustu et tout faire péter. Si le labo est en-dessous il sera noyé sous les roches. » Proposa Kushina en pointa un sceau de stockage dans son bras.

« Garde cette idée en tête. Naraku ? »

« Il doit y'avoir des gardes dans le village pour assurer un degré supplémentaire de sécurité. On les trouve Mikoto utilise ses jolies yeux pour les faire parler et on se fait passer pour eux afin de faire exploser le labo de l'intérieur. » A mon commentaire sur ses yeux Mikoto m'ébouriffa en douceur m'arrachant un léger ronronnement tandis que Minato et Kushina roulaient des yeux devant ce spectacle.

« … On va utiliser vos deux plans. » Minato sorti l'un de ses kunai et commença à tracer dans le sol, dessinant vaguement le village en contre-bas. « Naraku je veux que tu envoies tes invocations dans le village afin de repérer les gardes. Mikoto tu vas avec Kushina pour l'aider à placer les explosifs. Une fois qu'on aura repéré les gardes on viendra vous chercher pour les neutraliser. »

« Ça me va. »

« Un plan comme je les aime. »

« Qu'es qu'on attends ? »

Trois heures plus tard, la zone entière était couverte d'explosifs et la demi-douzaine de gardes surveillant l'entrée avait été neutralisé et remplacer par des Kage bunshin sous henge.

« Bon qu'es qu'on attend pour faire partir en fumée ce labo ? Ichiraku me manque. » Se plaignit Kushina alors que nous attendions que Mikoto ait fini d'interroger les Iwa-nins.

« Un peu de patience Kushi-chan. » Baillai-je en m'étirant. « Notre Uchiha favorite est une pro, elle devrait avoir fini d'ici…5, 4, 3, 2,1… »

« Mauvaise nouvelle les filles. » Fit Mikoto en apparaissant à côté de nous.

« Et 0. »

« Les explosifs ne seront pas assez puissant pour détruire tous le labo. Seuls les niveaux les plus proches de la surface seront détruits. » a l'annonce de la Uchiha nous soupirâmes en cœur devinant que la mission venait de se compliquer d'un coup.

« Attends ce labo est composé de combien de niveau ? » demanda Kushina, essayant probablement de calculer le nombre de parchemins explosifs nécessaire.

« Six en tout. »

« Merde… alors on fait quoi ? » Grognais-je tout en imaginant la taille du complexe.

« On a pas trop le choix. Va falloir placer des explosifs a l'intérieur. » Déclara Minato tout en faisant tourner l'un de ses kunai avec l'un de ses doigts.

« Heureusement que j'ai pris des parchemins de réserves. » Commenta notre Uzumaki de démolition avec un sourire sauvage qui nous fit frissonner.

« Oh avant que j'oublie. » Mikoto fouilla ses poches et lança un rouleau à Kushina. « L'un des gardes avait de l'agile explosive sur lui tu penses pouvoir en faire quelque chose ? »

« Hum… avec un bon détonateur et quelques sceaux je devrais pouvoir improviser quelque chose. Merci Miko-chan ! » S'écria Kushina avant d'étreindre la Uchiha.

« Kushi…Peut-plus…respirer ! »

« Oups ! Désolé Dattebane ! »

Alors que Kushina préparait une fournée d'explosifs, Minato se tourna vers moi et Mikoto avec un visage fermé.

« Que faisons-nous des prisonniers ? » je ne pus m'empêcher de grincer des dents en entendant cette question.

On avait que deux alternative pour les prisonniers : soit ont les tués rapidement et sans douleurs, soit on utilisait les crapauds de Minato pour les livrer au département T.I de Konoha ou ils seraient torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils crachent tous ce qu'ils savaient. Après ça ceux faisant partis d'un clan ayant de l'influence serait garder comme otage et échangé contre une rançon tandis que les autres seraient exécuter par poison.

La part de moi-même ayant conservé une part d'innocence me hurlait de les laisser partir ou au moins de les épargner mais la part qui avait été endurcis par des années de guerre savait que ce genre d'actes de pitiés étaient réservé aux civils et aux soldats se battant à mes côtés. Avoir la moindre once de pitié pour un soldat ennemi pour condamner l'un de mes alliées.

_Mata… Je déteste cette guerre_.

_**Moi aussi chaton, moi aussi**_.

« Ils ne savent rien d'important. » Finit par déclarer Mikoto avec un ton froid, Minato ouvrit sa bouche mais j'intervins avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

« Je m'en charge Nato pas besoin que tu t'en occupe cette fois. » Minato hocha sa tête ne cherchant pas à cacher sa tristesse.

C'est ironique quand on y pense. Celui dans notre groupe qui possède les meilleurs techniques pour éliminer un ennemi est celui qui hait le plus tuer.

Sans dire un mot de plus je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où les gardes étaient attachés mais fut stoppé par Mikoto juste avant.

« J'ai utilisé cette illusion sur eux. »

« Heaven's vision ? » Mikoto se contenta de hocher la tête m'arrachant un sourire amer.

Heaven's vision aussi appelé 'Tengoku no bijon' ou Vision Céleste est un genjustu que Mikoto et moi avons créé afin de soulager les blessés mortels. Ce jutsu crée une illusion qui fait revivre ses meilleurs souvenirs a la victime lui permettant d'échapper complétement à toute douleur physique.  
On a commencé à l'utiliser que récemment en combat lorsque qu'une petite expérience nous a montré qu'une fois pris dans le genjutsu la victime fera tout son possible pour ne pas quitter l'illusion. Et la beauté de la chose était qu'une fois lancé cette petite merveille se nourrissait du chakra de sa victime pour se maintenir en place. Le seul problème était que j'avais besoin d'un contact direct pour activer le Genjustu alors que Mikoto avait juste besoin d'un regard grâce a son Sharingan.

« Au moins il ne souffrirons pas. » Finis-je par dire avant de me diriger vers les prisonniers. Les six gardes avaient le regard perdu dans le vide et un sourire aux lèvres prouvant qu'Heaven's vision marchait correctement. Je m'arrêtai un instant devant eux et baissa ma tête. « Pardon pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. »

_Mata_…

Sans même recevoir de réponse mon bras droit fut entouré de flammes bleue/noir. Depuis qu'on avait découvert que les flammes de Mata ne laissait pas de résidus derrière elle grâce à leur attribut spectral j'avais été assigné le rôle de 'croque-mort' dans l'escouade brûlant les corps sans laisser la moindre trace. Minato avait même créer un sceau stockant les flammes afin de les utiliser pour plus tards.

Mais avant de les faire disparaitre j'ai une dernière chose à faire… Approchant mon bras gauche j'arrache les plaques d'identifications des shinobis. C'était une habitude que j'avais pris lorsque j'avais commencé à faire disparaitre les corps. C'était peut-être idiot de ma part mais j'avais l'intention de renvoyer ces plaques anonymement à Iwa histoire que les familles puissent faire leurs deuils de leurs proches.

_**Presque sûr que les familles ne les prendront pas comme ça.**_

_Sans doute mais c'est la moindre des choses. _

_**Si tu le dit. **_

Une fois cette tâche finit et posa mon bras droit sur la poitrine de chacun des gardes et regarda leurs corps se consumaient sans qu'ils lâchent le moindre cri de douleur. Moins de vingt secondes plus tard ils avaient été totalement consumés ne laissant qu'un petit carré de terre noirâtre là où se tenaient les corps de six adultes.

Soudain ma radio crépita et la voix de Minato résonna dans mon oreille.

« Naraku ramène toi ! La relève de la garde est arrivé on sait par ou rentrer dans le labo ! »

« J'arrive ! »

_**C'est l'heure de sortir les masques je présume**_.

Je ne répondis pas a Mata et farfouilla dans mon sac sortant un masque Anbu représentant un chat. Minato possédai le Gama(Crapaud) masque, Mikoto le Karasu (Corbeau) et Kushina le Kitsune(Renard)… tu parles d'une innovation. En plus on n'a même pas rejoint l'ANBU !

_**Bon sang ne me dit pas que t'en veux encore a Jiraya pour ça !**_

_Il aurait accepté mon idée de masques !_

_**Avoir un masque-Joker et donner a tes équipiers des masques des membres de la Justice Ligue tu appelles ça une idée ? J'appelle ça du suicide assisté moi.**_

_Mais l'epicness… ! _

_**Es que je dois tourner à nouveau du Yaoi dans ton cerveau Naraku ?**_

_NON ! Par pitié tout mais pas ça ! Je serais gentil promis !_

_**Brave Chaton**__._

Ok j'aurais jamais cru ça possible mais l'architecte qui a fait ce labo est le même que celui qui construira les bases d'Orochimaru. Sérieusement ! Même murs tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur même couleur sombre. P'tain manque plus qu'un pédophile avec une longue langue et des statues de serpents pour qu'on se croit dans Oto.

« Naraku arrête de rêvasser et aide moi à cacher ce gros lard ! » Chuchota Mikoto en essayant de trainer le corps d'un colosse portant l'uniforme de chûnins d'Iwa.

« Aye, aye maitresse ! » Fis-je sarcastiquement avant de prendre l'autre bras du cadavre.

« Tu veux dormir sur le canapé ce soir ? »Contra-t-elle me forçant a me poser un instant.

« … On a un canapé ? »

« Et bien… ! Maintenant que tu le dit je n'en ai aucune idée. Kushi on a un canapé ?»Demanda Mikoto dans la radio intégré au masque.

« Miko tu te souviens que notre ancien appart a flambé l'an dernier quand on était en mission et que le nouveau n'a pas le moindre meuble. »Répondit L'Uzumaki arrachant un 'oups' a ma Uchiha favorite.

« Merde j'avais oublié. » Nous soupirâmes en cœur dans la radio en nous rappelant l'incident. Un trio d'espions avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans Konoha et avait pénétrer chez, espérant trouver des rouleaux sur l'art du Fuinjutsu vu que selon eux parce qu'un Uzumaki habitait là il devait y'avoir des trucs importants. Malheureusement pour eux on avait déjà confié tous les rouleaux au Clan Sarutobi en plus d'avoir placé des centaines d'alarmes. Malheureusement pour nous les Anbus avaient tenté d'arrêter les espions alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le bâtiment. Résultat des courses : tout l'étage était parti en fumée nous forçant à taper l'incruste chez Sakumo-sensei et Ero-Jiraya en attendant que les réparations soient fini. Ironiquement c'est dans le même période de temps que Tsunade et Kushina se sont rencontré et boys que c'était marrant de voir ces deux-là se liguer pour foutre une raclée a Jiraya quand il faisait son pervers. C'était aussi a cette période que Minato et moi étions devenus les Baby-sitters officiels de little Kakashi, qui avait déjà commencé a porter son masque.

Mais passons, je m'égare.

« Minato, tu ne trouves pas que ce complexe que ce labo est peu gardé pour un complexe ultra secret ? » Commentais-je dans ma radio.

« C'est peut-être fait exprès. » Répondis notre chef surprenant la troupe.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Kushina sans chercher a cacher sa surprise.

« Ce labo est sensé crée des animaux géants guerriers, d'après vous es que des chûnins auraient la puissance de feu nécessaire pour les abattre ? »

« …Non il faudrait des Anbus ou des Jônins au minimum. » Marmonnais-je comprenant ou Minato voulait en venir.

« Vous êtes entrain de me dire que les gardes sont des sacrifices ? » gronda Mikoto avec incompréhension.

« C'est plus ou moins ç… Kami tout puissant ! »

« Minato ? »

« Les gars vous vous rappelez ce qu'a dit Aka sur le fait d'utiliser des sceaux pour accélérer la croissance. »

« Yup pourquoi ? »

« Les Iwa-nins ont capturé un maitre des sceaux Uzumaki et il le force à travailler pour eux en utilisant sa petite-fille comme otage. » Un grondement sourd signala que Kushina était à deux doigts de passer en mode Berserk.

« Ok comment ils ont réussi à faire ça sans qu'on s'en rende compte ? » Demandais-je en me rappelant le carnage qu'avait été la destruction d'Uzushio. Je ne vois pas comment d'autres personnes auraient pu s'en sortir. Un son de feuille se froissant signala que Minato essayait de trouver des réponses.

« Le maitre des sceaux était supposé mort après le pillage d'Uzushio mais il semblerait qu'il se soit fait capturer il y a quelques mois dans les environs d'Ame. »Finit-il par dire.

« Ça colle pas… je pensais que tout le monde savait que Konoha avait recueilli les Uzumakis survivants. Pourquoi il irait à Ame ? »Demandais-je a voix haute.

« Simple avec la guerre Hi no kuni grouillent de soldats. Tu t'imagines un vieillard traverser une zone de guerre avec une enfant ? » Grogna Kushina.

« Toucher. Alors qu'es qu'on fait Blondie? »

« On va les faire sortir de là. Pas de témoins je veux qu'Iwa soit persuadé qu'ils ont été tués dans l'explosion. Naraku, Mikoto d'après les plans de la zone il n'y a que deux zones pouvant servir de prisons. L'une est près de moi et Kushina, l'autre est dans votre zone. Je ne pense pas que les radios marcheront si on s'enfonce plus profond alors envoi l'un de tes chats lorsque tu y seras Naraku. »

« Aye, aye Taicho ! » Je me tourna vers Mikoto avec un sourire sauvage.

« Tu m'accordes cette danse ? » Je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de Mikoto sous son masque mais je pus sentir son sourire.

« Avec joie. »

_J'aimerai tellement mettre 'i'm so sorry' d'Imagine Dragon pour la suite de la mission._

_**Je peux arranger ça**__…_

_Ma Sauveuse !_

* * *

Yuichiro Uzumaki était vieux même pour un Uzumaki. Le Vieux maitre des sceaux venait d'atteindre sa quatre-vingts onzième année de vie hier et honnêtement après soixante années passé a protéger son village avec ses sceaux il avait pensé qu'il était temps pour lui de poser ses pinceaux apprécier sa retraite en regardant sa petite fille, Honoka, grandir.

Au lieu de ça il avait été kidnappé par les Iwa-nins peu de temps après qu'Uzushio ait brulé, forcé de travailler pour les rats responsables de la mort de son fils et sa belle-fille pour protéger Honoka.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensaient les ninjas d'Iwa, Yuichiro était loin d'être résigné à son sort. Il avait déjà trouvé les failles dans tous les sceaux de sécurités du labo et avait juste besoin d'une distraction pour permettre à sa petite-fille de fuir.  
Le Vieil homme savait ce qu'Iwa allait faire d'elle une fois que son utilité aurait attente sa fin. La pauvre fille servirait de pondeuse au village caché dans les Roches afin qu'Iwa puisse avoir son propre clan d'Uzumaki a son service.

Et si ces bâtards croyaient que Yuichiro allait les laisser faire ils se trompaient lourdement.  
Le Viel homme caressa doucement les cheveux de la petite fille dormant dans son giron. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait sans doute pas a l'invasion mais le futur d'Honoka en fallait la peine.

Soudain deux sons sourds successifs retentirent de derrière la porte de leurs cellules mettant l'Uzumaki en alerte.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Yuichiro cligna des yeux de surprise en voyant une paire de shinobi masqué arborant l'uniforme des Chûnins de Konoha se tenir au-dessus des corps d'une paire de gardes. L'un porté un masque de félin tandis que l'autre portait un masque évoquant la face d'un corbeau.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda le maitre de sceaux avec suspicion. L'Uzumaki fut heureux d'avoir posé un sceau somnifère sur sa petite-fille, la pauvre avait une peur irrationnel des chats et voir un homme avec un masque en forme de félin l'aurait fait paniquer.

« Mah juste une simple équipe de joyeux et sympathiques saboteurs ! » Déclara joyeusement le shinobi portant un masque de chat, recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes courtoisie de sa camarade.

« On va vous sortir de là. » répondit doucement 'Karasu' tandis que Neko grognait en frottant ses côtes.

« Attendez ! Avant de partir je dois finir quelque chose. »

« On n'a pas le temps pour… »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ces crétins ont réussi à créer une aberration ici ! Si cette chose sort elle causera d'innombrables morts avant qu'un Kage ne puisse s'en charger ! » Les deux shinobis se regardèrent et Karasu finit par déposer la question.

« C'est censé être quoi cette aberration ? »

« Une créature crée en mélangeant les chakra du Yonbi et du Gobi dans le cadavre d'un ours géant. » Neko jura tandis que Karasu serrait ses poings devant la révélation de Yuichiro.

« Vous n'avez pas a vous inquiétez on va faire sauter le labo… » Commença Karasu avant d'être interrompus par le vieil Uzumaki.

« NON surtout pas ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Les dégâts physique n'ont aucun effet sur elle ! De plus Les sceaux que j'ai installés pour l'emprisonner sont trop fragiles ! Le moindre choc suffira à briser la barrière. »Expliqua le maitre des sceaux aux shinobis

« Et vous êtes sûr que ça ne le tuera pas ? » demanda Neko dubitativement.

« Ça le ralentira a peine. »

« Oh joie. On fait quoi maintenant Mi…Karasu ? »

« On prévient Taicho et Kitsune tout en priant pour qu'ils sachent quoi faire. » La jeune femme tendit sa main vers son masque probablement pour activer sa radio quand un grondement sourd résonna dans le complexe souterrain.

« … Dix ryos que c'est la Chimère qui s'est échapper. » Soupira Neko avec un ton fataliste.

_**Va te faire Murphy !**_

* * *

Un second grondement bien plus fort que le précèdent vit vibrer les murs tandis qu'un rugissement bestial lointain prouvait que j'avais vu juste.

Sans perdre un instant je chargea le vieux sur mon dos avant de lancer la fillette endormi a Mikoto pour qu'on puisse se tailler fissa.

« Naraku, Mikoto vous me recevez ? » fis la voix de Minato dans notre radio.

_**Il n'avait pas dit avant que les radios ne marcheraient pas ?**_

_Plus tards Mata !_

« Je te reçois Nato… Une idée de ce qui se passe ? » Criais-je alors que tout autour de moi des dizaines de fissures apparaissaient dans les murs signalant que mister Godzi-ours était entrain de réduire en pièces le fort.

« Aucune idée. On était entrain de se diriger vers le cœur du labo quand on a entendu les explosions. »

« Laisse-moi devinez-vous avez vu la bestiole et vous avez foutu le camp en vitesse ? »

« Evidemment ! On ne va pas activer les explosifs sans sortir du labo ! »

« Ok pour moi. »

« Vous avez trouvez les Uzumakis ? »Finit par demander Kushina après un moment de silence.

« Yup on les a. Le Vieux sage nous a dit que les explosifs risquaient de ne pas suffire contre cette chose. »

« Et merde… Je vais réfléchir à un plan B en attendant sortez de là ! » Gronda Minato.

« Entendu. » Un ninja d'Iwa surgit d'un coin kunai prêt a frapper mais fut empalé par le katana de Mikoto avant qu'il ne puisse finir son geste.

Se battre avec une paire de civils étaient compliqué mais l'effet de surprise était de notre côté nous permettant de nous frayer un passage jusqu'à la sortie.

Juste devant la porte caché du labo je pouvais voir Minato et Kushina affrontaient un groupe de de garde particulièrement hargneux. Les pauvres Iwa-nins ne comprirent que trop tard a quel point le duo les dépassait.

A la seconde ou mon blondie favori se rendit compte que nous étions sortie il effectua un rapide signe enclenchant les explosifs cachés dans le labo.

Sous nos yeux toute la zone du village sous laquelle se trouvait le village s'affaissa formant une sorte de gigantesque cratère dans le sol.

L'espace d'un instant je me pris à espérer que le mission était fini mais cette espoir fut rapidement broyer lorsque le sol se mit à trembler signalant que quelque chose était entrain de se frayer un passage jusqu'à la surface.

Lorsque la chose sorti du sol nous eûmes la même réaction.

« Qu'es que c'est quoi ça ? »

La…Chimère faute de meilleur nom avait une tête ressemblant a l'impossible croisement entre un grizzli et un gorille. Ses 'pattes' avants avaient une forme rappelant les bras d'un gorille tandis que ces pattes arrières elle imitait les membres d'un cheval.  
mais le plus perturbant n'était pas les espèces de tentacule de chakra autour de lui ou sa chair ressemblant a celle d'un zombie tous droit sortie de the Walking Dead. Non la caractérise la plus horrible de ce truc était ses yeux. Dans le regard de n'importe quel être vivant on peut lire une émotion qu'elle soit négative (haine, rage, faim et ect…) ou positive (Amour, amitié compassion et ect…) mais dans les yeux de la chimère je ne pouvais rien sentir.  
J'avais l'impression d'être face a une machine faite de chair et de sang.

« O…k. Quelqu'un a une idée ? »Demandais-je sans chercher a cacher ma nervosité en voyant la Chimère se tourner vers nous. Avant que mes équipiers ne puissent répondre la chose hurla d'une sorte de cri suraiguë avant de charger.

Dans notre direction.

« Naraku nos invocations ! » Hurla Minato en composant rapidement les signes nécessaires.

« Aye ! »Ré pondis-je tout en lançant le vieux Uzumaki sur mon dos a Kushina.

En synchro, Minato et moi plaquèrent nos mains au sol tandis que les Kunoichis de notre petite équipe mettaient les civils à l'abri. Dans un gigantesque pouf de fumée Gamabunta et Akatora (sous sa forme géante) apparurent côte à côte juste a temps pour encaisser la charge du monstre.

« **Par les couilles de mes ancêtres c'est quoi cette chose ?** » Hurla le boss des Crapaud en enfonçant son tanto dans la gorge de l'ours-chose tout en maintenant la tête coincé dans une prise.

« **Bonne question l'Ivrogne**. » Gronda Akatora en refermant ses crocs sur la colonne vertébrale tout en labourant le flanc de la chimère avec ses pattes arrière. « **Ce combat ne sera pas aisé !** »

« **Vraiment j'avais pas remarqué !** »

Si cette foutu chose était normal elle serait déjà morte avec les blessures que lui avait infligés le Crapaud et le Tigre géants. Malheureusement ce truc semblait guérir de ses blessures en quelques secondes quelques soit leurs gravités.

Heureusement pour nous Kushina veillaient au grain.

Lorsque l'ours fut à deux doigts de se libérer des chaines de chakra dorés s'enroulèrent autour de lui l'immobilisant complétement.

« Kami soit bénit … » Murmurais-je avant de me tourner vers Kushina. « J'adore tes chaines Red ! » L'Uzumaki se contenta de me sourire tout en renforçant sa prise sur la Chimère. La bête se débâtit mais dommage pour elle les Chaines Adamantine de Kushina était capable d'immobiliser le putain de Kyûbi alors il n'était pas près de s'échapper.

Alors que moi et Nato sautions du dos de nos invocations respectives pour rejoindre Kushina nous remarquâmes que Mikoto avait ramené les civils.

En voyant le visage couvert de larmes de la petite fille et le visage sombre du vieux je compris que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

« Oy qu'es qui ce passe ? »

« Vous ne pourrez pas stopper cette chose par des moyens conventionnels. Les sceaux ne la retiendront que temporairement et a moins que vous ayez une technique capable de détruire le chakra au niveau cellulaire vous ne pourrez pas la tuez. »

_Rasenshuriken ou est tu quand on a besoin de toi ?_

« Vous avez une idée ? »

« Oui un sceau unique, conçu par mon clan : le Shiki Fūjin. »

Lorsque le vieux prononça ce nom je sentis mon sang se glaçait, et un rapide coup d'œil montra que Minato et Kushina étaient dans le même état que moi. Le Shiki Fūjin est et sera toujours la plus puissante technique de scellement au monde car elle fait appel à la Mort, ou Shinigami, en personne pour créer le sceau. Mais l'utilisation de cette technique avait un prix lourd : pour pouvoir demander l'aide à ce genre d'entité il faut lui abandonner sa vie.

C'est tout simplement la plus puissante bombe suicide possible.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? » Demanda Kushina, le cœur au bords des lèvres a l'idée de voir un membre de son clan se suicider ainsi.

« Si j'avais eu quelques mois devant moi j'aurais pu trouver un moyen mais le temps nous manque. » Expliqua doucement Yuichiro Uzumaki en jetant un regard fatigué à la chose qu'il avait aidé à créer.

La Chimère poussa un rugissement de rage et je grimaçai en entendant les chaines de chakra de Kushina grinçait sous la pression.

« **GAKI QUOI QUE TU FASSE FAIS LE MAINTENANT** ! » Hurla Akaneko en plantant ses griffes de plus belles dans la chair corrompus du monstre.

Sans attendre notre permission Yuichiro s'approcha de la chimère en effectuant quelques signes que je reconnue pour les avoir vu dans l'un des rouleaux que Mito-baa-chan m'avait donné à lire il y a très longtemps.

« _Shiki Fūjin : Fuin_ ! » Cria le vieil homme en effectuant le dernier signe. Le tee-shirt de prisonnier que portait Yuichiro explosa au niveau du ventre et je pu voir des symboles noir apparaitre. Au même moment la Chimère cessa brutalement de bouger et s'écroula au sol complétement inerte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Yuichiro s'écroula a son tour. Mort.

Voyant que leurs aides n'étaient plus requises Akaneko et Gamabunta disparurent dans un gigantesque nuage de fumée, laissant les shinobis seul avec les corps du monstre et de l'Uzumaki.

Un civil se serait posé devant cette scène. Il aurait voulu rendre hommage au sacrifice d'un homme honorable. Malheureusement un shinobi n'en avait pas le droit.

Sans avoir besoin d'ordre nous nous mîmes en mouvement : Minato sécurisa le corps de Yuichiro dans un sceau tandis que je mettais le feu au cadavre de la chimère. Du coin de l'œil je vis la petite fille, Honoka, se faire consoler par Mikoto et Kushina.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous avions disparu dans la forêt environnante ne laissant comme seul trace de notre passage les ruines fumantes du laboratoire.

Le voyage retour vers Konoha nous pris plus de temps que prévu. A cause de la destruction du labo les patrouilles d'Iwa avaient été mis en alerte et a cause de leurs vigilance nous fûmes forcé de faire plusieurs longs détours afin de les éviter.

Un mois plus tard nous étions devant la porte principale de notre village. Fatigué mais heureux d'être de retour. Kushina prit la petite avec elle pour l'amener au comptoir Uzumaki tandis que le reste de notre unité se dirigeait vers la Tour Hokage pour le débriefing.

On se s'attendait certainement pas voir Sakumo-sensei sous attendre dans le couloir.

« Sensei ? Vous n'étiez pas censé être dans le sud ? » demanda Mikoto avec curiosité.

« Le traité de paix a été signé il y a trois jours. » Expliqua Sakumo avec un sourire calme avant de nous signaler qu'on devait le suivre. Une fois arrivé dans une salle sécurisée, notre bon vieux Okami devint sérieux. « Code Spectre a été activé pour votre mission. »

Dire que nous fûmes choqués par cette nouvelle serait un euphémisme. Le code Spectre n'ait utilisé que lorsqu'une mission, qu'elle soit réussite ou non, pourrait causer d'énormes retombée sur Konoha.

A partir de ce moment, cette mission n'a jamais eu lieu et toutes traces seront effacées en moins de 24h.

« Ok, j'ai dû rater un épisode. Pourquoi ce protocole a été activé pour notre mission ? » Demanda Minato, peinant a comprendre les raisons de nos supérieurs.

« Blondie marque un point-là. » Fis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, essayant de me rappeler le combat dans le labo.

« Ce n'est pas la mission le problème. »Soupira Sakumo. « Mais qui vous avez tuez en détruisant le labo. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demandais-je avec incompréhension. Il n'y avait pas de VIP parmi les shinobis alors de qui…

« La plus jeune fille de Ônoki se trouvait parmi les scientifiques travaillant sur le projet. Et d'après le rapport que Minato a envoyer a Jiraya la seule survivante est la petite Uzumaki avec vous. » Un silence de mort envahi notre groupe. Notre équipe était responsable, indirectement, de la mort de la fille d'un Kage particulièrement haineux et belliqueux.

« Oh… merde. »

_**C'est peut dire…**_

« Comme si le Tsuchikage ne haïssait pas déjà assez Konoha comme ça. » soupira Mikoto en se massant les tempes.

« Vos ordres Sakumo-Taicho ? » demandèrent Minato avec un voix calme contrastant avec la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Gardez le silence sur cette mission on se charge du reste. » Nous saluâmes de concerts et nous tournâmes vers la sortie. « Oh et félicitations au faite. »

« Félicitations ? »

« Le Hokage a choisi votre unité pour être sa garde d'honneur lors de la rencontre avec le Raikage pour nouer une alliance entre nos villages. » Face a l'annonce de Sakumo nous eûmes une seul réaction.

« …**QUUUUUOOOIIIIIIIIII ?** »


	9. Chapter 8 : Alliance,traitres, invasion

Chapitre 8 : Alliance, traitres et invasion... Oh My!

* * *

ange : Et merci a toi pour avoir pris le temps de me lire ;)

Myhime : Après relecture je me suis rendu compte que tu avais raisons et que certaine de mes phrases pouvaient porter a confusions, j'ai donc sorti mes lunettes et commencer a traquer les fautes que tu avais noté tout en corrigeant les passages troublant.  
Merci du coup de main ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir quand mes lecteurs m'aide a m'améliorer de manière constructives.  
Ps: Non la Mère d'Anko n'est pas lesbienne, j'ai juste utiliser un phrase très confuse.  
PPs : Ravi de savoir que Naraku est un bon OC sans être devenu un Gary Stu :)

* * *

_Si je devais décrire les Enfants Terribles j'utiliserais seulement trois mots : Espoir pour Konoha._

_Minato est un chef né avec un talent effrayant pour le Fuinjutsu et le ninjutsu sans oublier qu'il possède une intelligence rivalisant avec celle d'un Nara. Son seul défaut est sa nature aimable qui combiné avec son empathie naturelle risque de lui causer de nombreux griefs si il n'apprend pas à taire ses émotions. A l'avenir je le vois bien remplir le rôle de Jônin commandeur au minimum si il apprends a faire abstractions de ses hésitations. _

_Bien que ne partageant pas le talent de Minato pour le Fuinjutsu, Kushina dépasse largement la majorité de nos experts, moi compris, dans cette art. Selon les Uzumakis elle est bien parti pour attendre le rang de 'Maitre des Sceaux' d'ici quelques années maximum. Beaucoup de gens dans le conseil ont montré une grande inquiétude lorsque Naraku l'a convaincu de 'travailler' avec le Kyubi mais les dernières missions ont prouvé que le sceau, combiné avec le Kekkai Genkai Uzumaki, était assez puissant pour empêcher Kushina de devenir berserk lorsque le Kyûbi injecte son chakra en elle. En citant ma petite dingue : « Moi et ce fichu Renard ne sommes peut-être pas amis mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être alliés ». _

_Mikoto est simplement la ninja parfaite, elle combine calme et efficacité avec une maestria digne de nos meilleurs Jônins. Sa situation familiale combiné avec les actions du reste de son clan ont bien faillir faire d'elle une machine à tuer sans âme mais heureusement pour nous les actions de Kagami et celles de son petit groupe d'amis lui ont permis de rester humaine. C'est d'ailleurs amusant de voir qu'elle est bien plus puissante que les 'Sangs-purs' Uchiha aussi bien sans qu'avec son Sharingan. Malheureusement les Anciens du clan s'en sont rendu compte aussi… Je crains qu'ils ne cherchent à la ramener dans le clan pour 'préserver' la lignée Uchiha. Comment ? C'est une très bonne question._

_Naraku… ce gamin est une énigme. A part avec Sakumo, la famille Hatake et ses amies proches il reste toujours sur ses gardes observant avec méfiance le moindre individu tout en étant fanatiquement protecteur envers ses proches. Il me rappelle un peu Orochi-teme dans le sens où il essaie toujours de masquer ses émotions derrière un masque, la seule différence est qu'au lieu d'être impassible il joue souvent les plaisantins pour remonter le moral de son équipe et reste souriant peut importe la situation. Sensei je sais que Danzo vous tanne pour que vous ordonniez au Gaki de rejoindre ROOT, surtout depuis que ce fichu borgne a appris qu'il avait un contrôle absolu sur le Nibi. Quoi qu'il arrive ne cédez pas ! Les 'enseignements' de Danzo le rendront fou et Konoha se retrouvera avec un Biju en liberté plutôt qu'avec un loyal shinobi. Enfin je dis loyal mais vous devez savoir que Naraku n'est pas fidèle à Konoha, il est fidèle a vous et à sa 'famille'._

Rapport du Jônin Jiraya des Sannins.  
Niveau d'accréditation : SS, pour Hokage-sama seulement.

* * *

« Bon sang Hiru-jiji a quoi tu pensais… » Soupirais-je avant de prendre une bouchée de ma brochette de dangos. Assis à côté de moi Minato se contenta de hausser ses épaules tout en grignotant sa propre brochette. Nous avions décidé de nous relaxer dans le petit restaurant 'Aux Dangos Mitarashi' après l'annonce du rôle que nous allions jouer dans la mission diplomatique.

_**Et aussi pour fêter votre augmentation**_.

_Jônin… J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous donner des genins tout de suites j'ai envie de profiter de ma liberté encore un peu .J'ai que dix-huit ans merde !_

_**Le vieux singe n'est pas encore sénile. Il attendra que la guerre se calme un peu avant de vous refiler des morveux t'inquiète. **_

_Que les Kamis t'entendent Mata !_

« Il a confiance en nous Naraku. » La voix de Minato me força à me concentrer à nouveau sur le monde matériel et non sur ma discussion mental avec Mata.

« Je sais mais franchement ,a part toi, personne dans notre équipe n'a le moindre talent en diplomatie. Nous prendre comme escorte pour une rencontre avec un autre Kage c'est cherché les problèmes. » Me plaignis-je. Sérieusement ma spécialité c'est de faire exploser des trucs pas de les protéger !

_**Dis surtout que tu t'ennuies dans les missions d'escortes.**_

_Aussi._

« Sarutobi-san n'est pas devenue Kage en prenant des décisions stupide tu sais. » Déclara sagement Minato avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé. « Hum, toujours aussi bon, mes compliments Ariya-san ! » Lança le blond a la serveuse. Je tournai mon attention vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets et ne put m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant rougir devant le compliment. La jeune mamam d'Anko était tellement adorable lorsqu'elle passait en mode-Hinata.  
Enfin pas autant que Mikoto mais bon je peux comprendre pourquoi tant de mes collègues la mâte malgré le fait qu'elle soit déjà marié avec le proprio. Dire que d'ici quelques années sa petite fille deviendra la sadique la plus redouté de Konoha avec Ibiki.  
_Ça me fait penser Kakashi et Little Anko sont dans la même classe non ?_

_**Sans doute. On pourra jeter un coup d'œil à l'académie si tu veux espionner des gamins de six ans.**_

… _Ne le dis pas comme ça bon sang! Tu me ferais presque passer pour Orochimaru._

« Tu as sans doute raison… Tiens au faite qu'es que t'attends pour te confier à Kushina ? » Fis-je avec curiosité. Ça faisait quoi deux jours que le blond m'avait confié qu'il avait des sentiments pour notre Uzumaki national et j'attendais toujours qu'il passe au stade suivant.

_**Pas trop tôt qu'il admette ses sentiments si tu veux mon avis**_.

« J-j 'attends le bon moment ! » Balbutia le blond en rougissant d'une manière impressionnante.

« Oh pour l'amour de… La moitié de Konoha est déjà au courant que tu as le béguin pour elle et ce n'est même pas ma faute ! » Grognais-je arrachant un regard horrifié a mon meilleur ami.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Nan juste moi et Jiraya… » le rassurais-je avant de marmonner dans ma barbe. « Et sans doute Miko-chan. »

_**Et ****surement ****Mikoto tu veux dire**. Cette Uchiha a un don pour découvrir des mystères._

_On peut difficilement appeler ça un mystère._

_**On fait avec ce qu'on a Chaton**._

« Oh… » Avec un long soupir je posa un coude sur notre table tandis que Minato me jetait un regard perçant. Malheureusement pour lui avec mes pupilles ovales j'avais le meilleur 'Regard Qui Tue' imaginable capable de faire pleurer n'importe quel dure à cuire alors a moins qu'il passe en mode 'Agent 47' devant moi il est pas prés de me faire craquer. Après un moment je finis par sourire et lui avoua que son secret était sure.

« Ah fais pas cette tête on n'a rien dit a Kushina. Mais sérieusement qu'attends tu pour aller lui parler ? »

« Mais je lui parle ! »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot tu sais de quoi je parle. » Minato resta silencieux un moment avant d'avouer d'une voix tremblante.

« Mais si elle ne partage pas mes sentiments ? » Comprenant sans la grande surprise la vrai raison qui empêchait la confession du Namikaze je failli lâcher un énorme soupir. Contrairement a moi qui vois toujours le verre a moitié plein, Minato lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Dans notre job de ninja c'était salvateur mais dans la vie amoureuse c'était un énorme handicap.

_**C'est cliché…**_

_Plaint toi a l'auteur_.

_**J'y penserais plus tards.**_

« C'est un risque Nato mais dis-moi es que tu vas attendre de te prendre un kunai en plein cœur avant de lui avouer tes sentiments ? » C'est pour cette raison que je m'étais confier a Mikoto… Foutant en l'air la ligne du temps au passage.

« Ça serait romantique. » Avoua Minato avec un rire nerveux recevant mon meilleur regard 'Really Bro ?'.

« Minato… » Grondais-je doucement avant de planter mon regards dans les yeux du Namikaze.

« … »

« … » Notre 'duel' lorsque Minato poussa un long soupir et agité ses mains signalant qu'il se 'rendait'.

« Tu ne vas pas me lâcher tant que je ne me serais pas confier a elle pas vrai Raku? » Finit par grogner le blond m'arrachant un grand sourire.

_**5...4...**_

« Tu me connais trop bien. » Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

_**3...2...**_

« Ok, ok je vais le faire quand… »

_**1...**_

« Hey les gars on vous cherchez justement ! » Fit une voix magnifiquement familière. Minato tourna sa tête et déglutit en voyant Mikoto tirant derrière elle une Kushina rougissante.

_**Et 0! Le Blond s'est fait avoir!**_

« Ah Miko-chan te voilà justement ! » Je me tourna vers Minato et Kushina avec un grand sourire innoncent comme si moi et Mikoto nous n'avions absolument pas tout prévu. « Désolé mais on va devoir vous laisser on a… des choses a faires. » Mikoto ricana doucement en voyant les duo rougir en se regardant avant de nous jeter des regards horrifié .

« Quoi !? » Crièrent Minato et Kushina en cœur avant qu'on les abandonne avec un rapide shunshin.

* * *

A deux cents mètres là, sur un toit.

Lorsque je réapparu sur le toit je me tournai vers la plus belle femme de Konoha avec un grand sourire et une main tendue pour un high-five.

« Je pense que le message est passé avec Minato. » Mikoto sourit de plus belle lorsque nos mains claquèrent l'une contre l'autre.

« De mon côté j'ai dû utiliser l'artillerie lourde mais Kushina a fini par comprendre ou je voulais en venir. » me révéla la jolie Uchiha.

« Allélluia ! Avec ça le plan 'Faire avouer leur sentiments aux idiots' peut passer à l'étape suivante ! » Fis-je avec un rire démoniaque tout en me frottant les mains comme un psychopathe tout droit sortie d'Alcatraz.

_**J'arrive toujours pas croire que ce plan a deux balles est réussi.**_

_La magie du scénario est avec nous Mata !_

« J'ai le pop-corn et les jumelles ! » S'exclama joyeusement Mikoto tandis que nous nous installions confortablement pour observer nos deux meilleurs amis confier leurs sentiments.

Dans une autre vie espionner la confession amoureuse de mes meilleurs amis auraient été considérait comme bizarre voir même malsain. Mais dans un village ninja en guerre... Y'a pas grand chose d'autre à faire en pleine journée.

_**La nuit par contre…Oulalala mes enfants !**_

_Mata à qui tu parles ? _

_**Personne**_ !

« Et Raku tu vois ce que je vois ! » Fis soudainement Mikoto lorsque nos 'cibles' se mirent a bouger.

« Oh ils vont sur le monument ! Yata Minato ! » M'exclamais-je joyeusement en voyant mon Bro prendre son courage a deux mains.

« D'après toi qui va embrasser le premier ? Minato ou Kushina ? » Me demanda la femme de ma vie alors que Minato et Kushina discutaient ensemble sur la tête de pierre représentant Hiruzen.

« Hum bonne question et… » Je fus interrompus dans mon analyse quand Kushina saisit Minato par le col et l'embrassa passionément. Et vu la fougue avec laquelle le Blond répondit au baiser de l'Uzumaki je ne serais pas étonné qu'il passe a la vitesse supérieur. « …Et je viens juste de perdre trois cents ryo. »

« Allez laissons les tourtereaux entre eux et retournons a l'appart. » Me proposa la Uchiha en jetant un regard attendri aux tourtereaux.

« A vos ordres Madame. » Répondis-je avec un salut militaire faisant rire Mikoto.

« Baka. »

Quelques shunshins plus a tard nous étions devant l'appart que nous avez assigné Hiruzen. Enfaite plus qu'un appart il s'agissait plus de deux appartements complets fusionné en un. La moitié gauche possédait deux chambres et une salle de bain tandis que la moitié droite comportait une seul chambre, une cuisine et une salle de bain.

Mais très vite toute pensée sur l'appartement fut oublié lorsque je sentis les lèvres de Mikoto sur les miennes.

_J'espère juste que les sceaux anti-son sont actifs cette fois ci._

_**Sur... Faudrait pas choquer les petits.**_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, … Yu no kuni

Un petit village abandonné… Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est du génie ou de la folie de tenir une réunion entre deux kages dans un endroit pareil. En moins de quinze secondes j'ai déjà neufs plan d'infiltrations possibles ne nécessitant aucun jutsu.

Vis le bon côté des choses.

Y'a un bon côté ?

On a une jolie vue.

…c'est vrai.

Je tournai mon regard vers le bâtiment dans lequel Hiruzen et une escouade d'Anbus attendait tranquillement l'arrivé du Sandaime Raikage. Minato et Kushina avaient renforcé les murs avec divers sceaux avant de se placer aux côtés du Sandaime pendant que moi et Mikoto tenions le rôle de vigie au sommet d'un tour délabré avec les Anbus dispersé dans le village.

_Putain les Anbus sont doués. J'arrive à les détecter que parce que je les ait vus se planquer. _

« Tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? » me demanda Mikoto alors qu'elle activait son Sharingan pendant quelques secondes pour repérer des émissions de chakra.

« Kumo a tout à gagner d'une alliance avec Konoha. Logiquement le Raikage signera l'alliance et respectera le contrat pendant la durée de la guerre par contre après… » Répondis-je doucement tout en injectant du chakra dans mes yeux et mon nez pour augmenter la portée de ma vue et de mon odorat.

« Hum… Dans ce cas espérons que Kiri et Iwa ignorent l'existence de ce sommet. »Murmura la Uchiha sombrement.

_**Mouais connaissant l'auteur, quelque chose va arriver…**_

_Tu as dit quelque chose Mata ?_

_**Non rien Chaton.**_

Soudain quelque chose attira mon attention à l'horizon. Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur mes lèvres en voyant Z, le Sandaime Raikage en personne mener une escouade de ninjas, l'équivalent de l'ANBU de Konoha, vers le village en ruine. Je fus surpris de reconnaitre deux silhouettes familières dans le lot.

_Tiens donc… Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que A et Kirabi accompagnent leur Père_.

_**Il veut probablement préparer A a sa vie de Kage et tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de A sans B**_.

Comme prévu, Mikoto créa un clone qui partit prévenir Hiruzen afin de pouvoir rester en surveillance tandis que je me diriger vers le groupe de Kumo-nin afin de les accueillir.

« Sandaime-sama c'est un honneur. » Fis-je en gardant un visage calme en voyant le colosse barbu devant moi. Savoir que ce type pouvait m'éventrer avec un doigt avant même que je ne puisse cligner des yeux ne me rassurer pas le moins du monde.  
A côté du Raikage Kirabi me jeta un regard amusé. Le salaud prenait sans doute son pied en me voyant trembler devant son Père.

_**Avec raison, ce type a quand même réussi a affronter Gyûki en un contre un et a survivre !**_

« Ou se trouve Sarutobi ? » Demanda Z avec une voix grave qui devait avoir fait trembler de peur plus d'un ninja.

« Suivez-moi. » Déclarais doucement parvenant a cacher mon inquiétude derrière un masque de calme politesse.

Je guidai rapidement le groupe jusqu'au bâtiment ou se trouvait le Hokage et sa garde avant de me poster à l'entrée laissant le groupe entrer a l'intérieur.

« Kirabi monte la garde dehors avec les VOLTS. » Donc les Anbus de Kumo sont appeler VOLTs ? Je me demande si ils se rendent compte de l'ironie…

« Oui Père. » Répondit Kirabi alors que les VOLTS se déployer silencieusement dans le village, se plaçant exprès juste à côté des Anbus de Konoha.

Une fois le Raikage hors de vu, je m'autorisa a me détendre et me tourna vers Kirabi.

« Taureau Rappeur ? Vraiment ? » Demandais-je avec un grand sourire, faisant référence au titre qu'il avait gagné en combattant les ninjas de Kiri. « Les Kiri-nins n'auraient pas pu trouver mieux ? »

« Tu peux parler Kurotora. »Rétorqua le Jinchûriki bronzé avec un sourire amusé.

« Meh touché. Mais sérieusement ils tombent tous dans le panneau lorsque tu râpe ? » Sérieusement ce sont des ninjas ! Ils sont pas con a ce point quand même !

« Sans exception. Dès que je commence à râper les trois quarts perdent la tête et font n'importe quoi me livrant leurs vies sur un plateau. » Avoua Kirabi m'arrachant un ricanement amusé.

« Au moins tu pourras te reconvertir si jamais tu en a marre d'être un ninja. »Proposais-je arrachant un rire éclatant au pseudo-rappeur.

* * *

A l'intérieur du bâtiment Minato observait la discussion entre les deux Kages avec intérêt. Il y avait de la tension dans l'air signalant que même si les occupants ne voulaient pas se battre ils étaient près à recourir à la force si nécessaire.

Le Raikage fut le premier à parler.

« Allons droit au but Sarutobi. Tu sais ce que les membres du conseil veulent pour pouvoir finaliser l'alliance. » déclara le géant avec un ton bourrue.

« Et comme je te l'es déjà dit dans mes précédents missives je ne céderai pas le Nibi a Kumo. » Répondit avec fermeté le Hokage. Minato senti son sang se glacer en entendant cela et du coin de l'œil il vit que Kushina avait pâli devant la nouvelle. A aucun moment le duo n'avait pensé que la vie de Naraku était dans la balance avec ces négociations.

Le Raikage hocha la tête devant la réponse de sa contrepartie et répondit avec calme.

«Je comprends. Et a ta place j'aurais probablement choisi la même chose. Malheureusement le Conseil à Kumo ne me laissera pas finaliser l'alliance tant qu'ils n'auront pas la preuve qu'ils gagneront quelque chose. » Minato dut retenir un soupir. Comme il l'avait craint les conseils civiles étaient les mêmes malgré les différences entre villages : si ils n'avaient pas queqlques choses a gagner ils n'accepteraient jamais un traité.

« Laisse-moi devinez… Ils considèrent que Konoha a plus besoin de Kumo que de l'inverse ? » A la question du Hokage, le Raikage ne put qu'hocher la tête son regard signalant clairement qu'il considérait les Conseillers comme des crétins.

« Dans le mille. Ils ont peur de s'engager dans le camp des perdants en s'alliant avec ton village. Sans même se rendre compte que Kiri et Iwa sont à deux doigts de signer une alliance. » Minato dû se retenir de pousser un cri de surprise. Il savait que l'alliance entre Konoha et Kumo étaient cruciale mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était **si** cruciale. Le blond regarda son Hokage et fit qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
_Il devait déjà être au courant…._

« Je ne vais pas céder Nibi mais je pense que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement. »

« Parle dans ce cas. »

« Fuinjutsu. »

Un silence de mort résonna dans le bâtiment. Depuis la chute d'Uzushio, Konoha était connu pour avoir les meilleurs sceaux et les meilleurs utilisateurs de Fuinjutsu surtout avec l'arrivé des survivants Uzumakis. Comparés aux autres villages dont les meilleurs maitres des sceaux parvenaient à peine créer un parchemin explosif il y avait un monde.

« Que proposes-tu ? » Demanda Z en faisant des efforts monumentales pour cacher sa surprise.

« Plusieurs rouleaux d'apprentissages pour atteindre les niveaux novices et apprenti plus quelques techniques de scellements. » Déclara Hiruzen calmement faisant écarquiller les yeux d'A et Z devant l'ampleur du cadeau.

« ... Le Conseil n'acceptera jamais. Ils penseront qu'il s'agit d'un piège. » Contra le Raikage après un moment de réflexion. Hiruzen se contenta de sourire et ajouta.

« Pas si tu donnes en contrepartie plusieurs rouleaux sur des techniques Raitons de rang C et B. » Z resta un moment pensif avant de sourire.

« Et bien c'est conclu Sarutobi. A comptez de ce jour Konoha et Kumo sont alliés. » Minato, Kushina et A soupirèrent de soulagements en cœurs. Les négociations avaient fini de la meilleur manière possibles.

Les deux Kages se levèrent pour serrer leurs mains quand la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit brutalement laissant place a un Naraku paniqué.

« On est attaquez ! »

* * *

Mikoto jura avant de plonger pour esquiver une colonne de vent qui réduisit en miettes le bâtiment derrière elle. La jeune Uchiha se releva rapidement et jeta un regard furieux a deux des plus dangereux Nuke-nins vivant a ce jour: Ginkaku et Kinkaku les frères d'or et d'argent. Ces deux ordures étaient des légendes dans le pire sens du terme. Non seulement il avait assassiné le Nidaime Raikage mais en plus ils avaient volé quatre des cinq Trésors du Rikudô Sennin appartenant à Kumo avant de tenter de capturer le Kyûbi. Evidemment ils avaient échoué mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à voler une partie du chakra du renard géant avant de s'enfuir laissant le Biju se faire hypnotiser par Madara Uchiha.

En temps normal Mikoto aurait pensé que les deux Nuke-nin de rang S étaient suicidaire pour attaquer deux Kages avec leurs escortes (composé de shinobis de rang A, de Jinchûrikis et d'Anbus), malheureusement les traitres n'étaient pas venu seul.

Au côté de Ginkaku et Kinkaku se tenaient une cinquantaine d'Anbus de Kiri annonçant qui avait engagé les frères. Et le pire était qu'avec son Sharingan Mikoto pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous au moins de rang B et plusieurs étaient de rang A.

Avant que la troupe ennemie ne puisse lancer l'assaut, Naraku apparut à côté d'elle katana au clair. Au même moment Hiruzen et le Sandaime Raikage sortirent calmement du bâtiment avec leurs escortes.

« Hello Z-kun ! » Lança le blond Kinkaku avec un large sourire. « On ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Traitres. J'aurais dû me douter que Kiri chercherai à utiliser des chiens comme vous afin de m'atteindre. » cracha Z haineusement en reconnaissant les deux frères.

« Nous ne sommes que ceux que Kumo a fait de nous. » Répondit Ginkaku avec un sourire moqueur.

« Teme ! » Gronda A en commençant a briller alors qu'une aura de chakra apparaissait autour de lui.

« Hey juste pour infos quelle taille vous faites ? » Demanda soudainement Naraku prenant tous les shinobis présent par surprise.

« Pardon ? » Parvint a articuler Kinkaku malgré sa suprise.

« Ben vu que vous êtes les deux plus grosses merdes que j'ai jamais vu faut bien noter ça quelque part si jamais quelque veut écrire un livre des records ! » Déclara le Jinchûriki joyeusement arrachant des ricanements amusés aux Anbus et à ses camarades.

« Si tu tiens à te suicider il existe des méthodes moins douloureuses gamin. » Gronda doucement Kinkaku tandis que Ginkaku semblait être a deux doigts de devenir fou de rage.

« C'est ce que tu dis à ton frère lorsque vous coucher ensemble ? » Demanda innocemment Naraku. « Enfin comprenez-moi, je ne vous juge pas ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez en famille… »

« BATAAAAAAAAAARD ! » Hurla Ginkaku avec une voix emplie de haine tout en chargeant le Jinchuriki de Matatabi. L'instant d'après la ville en ruine fut engloutis par un pandémonium de jutsu lorsque Hiruzen et Z se lancèrent sur Kinkaku tandis que les Anbus de Kiri subissaient un assaut brutal de la part des différents gardes du corps des Kages a l'exception de Kirabi et Mikoto qui s'élancèrent a la rescousse de Naraku.

Alors que le katana du Jinchûriki de Matatabi frappait l'étrange lame qu'utilisait Ginkaku, Mikoto entendit Kirabi juré.

« Bon sang c'est pas vrai ! Uchiha il faut qu'on se débarrasse de Ginkaku avant qu'il… » Le petit frère de A n'eut pas le temps de finir. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir Naraku fut brutalement aspiré dans la gourde que le traitre portait à la ceinture.

Mikoto se figea, incapable de croire ce que ses yeux venait de lui montrer. L'homme qu'elle aimait venait de mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit ?

« Un de moins ! A qui le tour ? » S'exclama Ginkaku avec un air moqueur. La jeune Uchiha sentit une rage brulante s'emparer d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait autant haï quelqu'un de sa vie. Ce fils de pute venait de lui prendre l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.  
Kirabi tenta de parler avec elle mais tous les sons semblaient étouffés pour elle. Inconsciemment sa tristesse et sa furie atteignirent un niveau si intense qu'elle sentit son Sharingan se modifier. Le monde sembla se figer devant elle alors que ses yeux donnaient l'impression de brûler sous l'afflux de puissance.

Mikoto ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais instinctivement elle savait comment utiliser son nouveau pouvoir. La jeune femme concentra toute sa rage en un seul et unique mot :

« **AMATERASU** ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la Benihisago ( Aka la gourde/aspirateur):

« Putain de bordel de dieu mais pourquoi j'ai pu oublier ça ! Fais chier ça m'apprendra a ne pas noter les capacités des méchants. » Mon rugissement résonna dans l'espèce de…vide intergalactique dont semblait être consistait la gourde.

_**Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Chaton. **_

« Comment ça je m'inquiète pour rien ? Mes amis sont entrain de se battre dehors et moi je suis coincé dans cette putain de gourde ! » Criais-je à voix haute faisant soupir ma Biju.

_**Cette gourde n'a jamais été conçu pour contenir un Biju tu sais… **_

« Qu'es que tu… OH ! » _Full Biju mode ?_

_**Full Biju mode. **_

* * *

Au même moment à l'extérieur de la gourde:

« GINKAKU ! » Hurla Kinkaku de détresse en voyant son frère être dévoré par d'immenses flammes noirs sans qu'il ait la moindre chance de s'échapper. Les combats cessèrent pendant quelques secondes, les shinobis observant avec une fascination morbide Ginkaku se rouler sur le sol en poussant des cris d'agonies. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le petite Uchiha aurait été capable de tuer un criminel de rang-S avec une seule technique. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua que le condamné avait laissé tomber son épée Shichiseiken et la gourde Benihisago, gourde en question qui était agitait de soubresauts violents.

Mikoto tomba genoux au sol à cause de la gigantesque quantité de chakra qu'Amaterasu avait consommé et plaqua l'une de ses mains sur son œil droit qui pleurait des larmes de sangs a cause de la technique. Avant que la Uchiha ne puisse penser à quoi que ce soit ou agir un hurlement de haine absolu sortit de la gorge de Kinkaku s'accompagnant d'une explosion de chakra rouge d'une violence inouïe qui repoussa les Kages l'affrontant.

Là où se tenait le shinobi Kinkaku quelques secondes plus tôt on pouvait voir désormais une créature a l'apparence vaguement humaine couverte d'une manteau de chakra rouge sang arborant quatre queues.

Kushina observa avec horreur la créature, reconnaissant a la sensation le chakra du Kyûbi mais comment…

_**SALE POURRITURE D'HUMAINS ! **_

_Kyûbi ? Tu sais pourquoi ce type a ton chakra ? _

_**Evidemment ! Ce rat de Ningen et son faiblard de frère ont essayé de me voler mon chakra un peu avant que Madara ne fasse de moi son esclave. Je pensais les avoir digéré mais ils ont dû trouver un moyen de sortir lorsque ce batârd d'Uchiha m'avait sous sa coupe. **_

_Une idée de comment le tuer ? _

_**Pas d'attaque tranchante le manteau le défendra. Si tu veux le tuer il va falloir briser sa nuque ou sa colonne ou transpercer le manteau avec une technique Raiton concentré mais attention Ningen même si il n'a qu'une fraction de mon magnifique chakra son effet corrosif reste mortel pour tes faiblard de compagnion…enfin l'exception de l'hôte de Mata-chan. **_

_Oki, merci pour les infos Oji-san._

_**OY je suis pas si vieux que ça ! **_

_Sur… _

Kushina fit jaillir plusieurs de ses chaines et tout en faisant signe a Minato de la couvrir elle fonça sur le pseudo-Jinchûriki qu'était devenu Kinkaku. Malheureusement les Kiri-nins ne restèrent pas sans rien faire. Deux d'entre eux utilisèrent du Hyoton pour créer un mur de glace séparant les Anbus de Konoha et de Kumo du reste du groupe tandis que le reste de la troupe chargeait les Kages et Kushina chargeant a éliminer les plus dangereux en premiers.

Inutile de préciser que foncez directement sur le Kami no Shinobi, Z l'homme le plus rapide du monde, le Kiiroi Senkô, le Duo A et B sans oublier l'Akaï Chishio no Habanero étaient loin d'être une bonne idée. Les malheureux Anbus ne survécurent qu'une dizaine de secondes avant d'être massacrés.

Dix secondes.

C'était largement assez pour Kinkaku pour foncer sur celle qui venait de tuer son frère. Mikoto regarda la créature qui avait été quelques instants plus tôt un shinobi et serra ses dents en sentant qu'elle n'avait même plus assez de chakra pour exécuter une technique de substitution.

Heureusement pour elle la chance était encore de son côté : alors que Kikaku posait le pied a côté d'une certaine gourde, la Benihisago vola en éclats libérant un torrent de feu bleu-noir qui se condensa pour dessiner la forme d'une gigantesque panthère de chakra.

**« Surprise motherfucker ! »** Rugit le félin éthéré avec une voix définitivement féminine en regardant Kinkaku s'extraire du mur dans lequel l'explosion l'avait envoyé volé. Le pseudo-Jinchûriki poussa un hurlement de pure haine et tenta de charger le Biju devant lui mais il fut stoppé en plein vol par un coup de pattes qui l'écrasa au sol avec aisance. Matatabi écrasa brutalement le pseudo-Jinchuriki de tout son poids l'immobilisant complétement malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour se dégager. Au final le Nuke-nin fut condamné lorsqu'une série de chaine de chakra s'enroulèrent autour de lui forçant le manteau de chakra du Kyûbi à se dissiper.  
La dernière action de Kinkaku fut de lever l'épouvantail qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite pour tenter une dernière attaque malgré le fait que les flammes de Matatabi ait commencé a ronger son corps sans la protection de son manteau de chakra mais avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser le Bashôsen un kunai a trois pointes s'enfonça dans sa gorge. Quelques secondes plus tards son cadavre fut complétements dévoré par les flammes du Nibi no Nekomata.

Voyant que 'les Enfants Terribles' avaient la situation sous contrôle les Kages accompagnés d'A et Kirabi se tournèrent vers les Anbus survivant. Vingt secondes plus tard les Kiri-nins étaient soit morts soit interrogé par le Yamanaka présent parmi les Anbus de Konoha. Du coté de Minato et Co… Et bien lui et Kushina eurent tout le mal du monde a empêcher Mikoto d'étrangler Naraku par câlin agressif lorsqu'il reprit forme humaine.

L'échauffourée avait couté la vie à deux Anbus de Konoha et trois Volts de Kumo mais les Kages étaient sain et sauf et c'étaient de loin de lu plus important.

« Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Kiri parvienne a obtenir des infos sur notre alliance. » Déclara tranquillement Hiruzen en tirant sur sa pipe, jetant au passage un regard triste sur sa robe de Kage qu'il avait jeté dans une flaque de boue au début du combat.  
_Biwako ne va pas être contente…._pensa le Sarutobi en essuyant le sang qui avait éclaboussé son armure.

En entendant ça Z se contenta de hausser ses épaules.

« C'est bien connu que Kumo, Konoha et Iwa occupe le sommet du podium question puissance militaire. Pour nos ennemis notre alliance est leur pire cauchemar. » Hiruzen approuva avec un léger hochement de tête.

« Dois-je comprendre que nous sommes alliés ? » Demanda le Sarutobi espérant qu'Z n'utilise pas cette attaque comme prétexte pour annuler l'alliance.

« En effet et en plus vous n'aurez même besoin de céder vos techniques de Fuinjutsu avancé. Quelques manuels pour apprenti suffiront largement pour convaincre le Conseil. » le rassura le Raikage.

« Comment ça… Ah les trésors du Rikudô ! » Comprit Hiruzen content d'apprendre qu'il n'allait pas devoir convaincre/débattre avec les Uzumakis en rentrant à Konoha. « Mais ne vont-ils pas être furieux d'apprendre la destruction de la Benihisago ? »

« Il y aura des grognons mais la Kôkinjô et la Shichiseiken peuvent être utilisé en combinaison avec le trésor encore en notre possession et n'oublions pas le Bashôsen. »

« … Il va falloir trouver un système de communications efficace entre nous. Je peux utiliser mes invocations et vous ? »

« Un membre de mon clan a signé un pacte avec le clan des Faucons. »

« Parfait avec ça nous… » Les deux Kages furent brutalement interrompus par un cri d'horreur venant d'un des Anbus.

« HOKAGE-SAMA ! »

Hiruzen tourna sa tête en voyant l'Anbu Yamanaka apparaitre devant lui, panique visible dans son attitude.

« Que se passe-t-il Neko ? »

« Les Kiri-nins ont lancés une double invasions contre nous et Kumo ! » Déclara a toute vitesse le shinobi.

« Explique. Maintenant. » Gronda Z doucement comprenant la gravité de la situation.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans son esprit la majorité de leurs forces vont se porter vers les rives de Kumo mais ils ont réussi à faire atterrir un bataillon de leurs meilleurs shinobis accompagnés par leurs Jinchûrikis. Ils sont en route pour Konoha en ce moment même. » Expliqua le Yamanaka.

Hiruzen blêmit en entendant ça. Konoha n'aurait aucun mal à résister a un bataillon de shinobis normaux mais face aux Jinchûrikis... Les Sanins et la majorité des Maitres des Sceaux Uzumakis se trouvaient sur le front nord a bloquer la voie aux Iwa-nins tandis que Sakumo et Danzo se trouvaient au sud a peaufiner le traité de paix avec Suna. Et les Jinchûrikis de Konoha se tenaient a ses cotés avec…  
Le Hokage tourna sa tête vers Minato se rappelant du rapport de Jiraya disant que le jeune blond était a deux doigts de maitriser complétement le Hiraishin. Le nombre de téléportations qu'il pouvait effectuer en quelques secondes étaient limités mais la distance n'était pas un problème pour le jeune prodige.

« Z-dono nous allons devoir abréger notre rencontre. » Déclara fermement le Hokage recevant un hochement de tête approbateur du Raikage.

« Je comprends. Je vais retourner dans mon village et annoncer notre alliance au monde. »

« Merci. » Fit Hiruzen avec un sourire reconnaissant tout en tendant sa main.

« Ne me remercier pas tout de suite Sarutobi-dono. »Déclara doucement Z avec tristesse tout en prenant la main du Hokage. « Attendez la fin de la guerre pour ça. » Sur ce le Raikage rassembla ses hommes et mis le cap vers son village.

Sans perdre une seconde Hiruzen se dirigea vers Minato et son escouade qui se mirent aussitôt au garde à vous en voyant leur Hokage avancer vers eux avec LE regard.

« Minato-kun peux-tu utiliser le Hiraishin pour nous téléporter a Konoha ? » Demanda le Hokage. Minato secoua sa tête aussitôt.

« Pardon Hokage-sama mais ma limite et de quatre personnes sans me compter. » S'excusa le blond arrachant un juron au Sarutobi.

« …Neko combien de temps avant qu'ils n'atteignent Konoha ? »Finit par demander le Hokage après un moment de réflexion.

« Trois jours Sir ! »

_Sachant qu'il me faudrait quatre jours pour faire l'aller et retour a la frontière pour rameuter les troupes de Sakumo… ça laisse un jour entier aux deux Jinchûrikis pour ravager Konoha._

« Minato j'ai une mission rang SS pour toi et ton équipe ! Vous allez rentrer a Konoha par Hiraishin, une fois sur place vous aiderait la garnison à défendre le village contre l'invasion des Kiri-nins le temps que je rameute des renforts. » Alors que Kushina, Naraku et Mikoto restaient figé devant l'ampleur de la tâche Minato demanda calmement :

« A quoi devons-nous nous attendre ? »

« A deux Jinchûrikis et un bataillons d'Anbus. »

Un silence de mort régna dans les ruines du village pendant un long moment avant que Naraku ne résume la situation en une sentence.

« Merde. »

* * *

Dire que nous étions nerveux serait une putain d'euphémisme ! Dès notre retour à Konoha par Hiraishin (Dieu que cette technique est OP !) nous avions alerté Shikiraku Nara, le père de Shikaku, de l'invasion imminente et putain j'avais oublié à quel point les civils étaient chiant lorsqu'ils paniquaient ! Il avait fallu toute la froide autorité du Nara pour forcer les habitants à se calmer et a préparé les défenses du village. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, dans la confusion tous le putain de village avait été mis au courant de notre statuts a Kushina et moi.

Si les shinobis n'en n'avaient strictement rien à faire grâce aux années passé à combattre avec eux les civiles eux étaient devenu terrifiés de nous. M'enfin ce n'était pas si grave que ça.  
Non ce qui me dérangeait vraiment c'était que les putains d'Anciens Uchiha étaient au courant pour le Mangyeko de Mikoto et son 'Père' avait essayé de la convaincre de retourner dans le clan. Un magnifique coup de pieds dans les couilles courtoisie de la femme de ma vie avaient fait fuir les rapaces mais c'était sûr qu'ils finiraient par revenir tôt ou tard.

Je ne sais pas qui est l'enfoiré qui a transmis l'info mais si je le trouve il suppliera pour une mort rapide… Pire deux jours ever !

« Naraku… hey Naraku ! » Je me tourna et sourit un voyant un Hyuga familier se rapprocher de moi alors que je marchais dans les rues de Konoha.

« Oh salut Hizashi. Comment avance la création du Jyuken élémental ?» Demandais-je avec curiosité arrachant un sourire fier a l'ancien équipier de Minato.

Quelques mois plus tôt j'avais demandé aux jumeaux pourquoi les Hyugas avec une affinité Raiton n'en profitaient pas pour flanquer des décharges électriques à leurs ennemies avec leur Jyuken ? Comme ça même si ils rataient le tenketsu le muscle touché était quand même paralysé.  
Ça avait été l'épiphanie pour eux. Ils s'entaient aussitôt attelé à modifier le Jyuken afin d'incorporer les différents types de chakra naturels. Et ironiquement les jumeaux avaient tous deux une affinité Raiton.

« Plutôt bien. J'arrive pas à croire que nos ancêtres n'aient jamais pensé a utiliser du chakra modifié dans leur attaques ! » Déclara joyeusement Hizashi. « On n'a pas encore testé ces techniques sur le champ de bataille mais vu l'état des mannequins je pense qu'elles sont efficace.

« Tu as réussi ? » wow je m'attendais pas à ça…

_**Es que ça veut dire qu'Hinata et Neji vont être encore plus OP que dans le mangas ?**_

_Sans nul doute_.

« Evidemment ! Par contre les grosses techniques comme le Kaiten demandent énormément de Chakra pour être efficace donc à moins d'avoir des réserves de niveaux Jônins minimum… »

« Katon Kaiten… Bon sang se serait tellement épique ! T'es sûr que je ne peux pas l'apprendre ? » Demandais-je de l'espoir dans ma voix.

« Tu connais les Anciens de mon clan et mon Père. »Répondit Hizashi avec regrets. « Même si Hiashi était le chef je ne pense pas que ce serait possible. »

« Ça coute rien de demander. » Soupirais-je, déprimés.

_**AAAAAAAAAAh ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi il y a de la pluie dans ton esprit Chaton ?**_

_Oups désolé._

« Ou est le reste de l'équipe ? »

« Minato et Kushina sont entrain de placer des sceaux un peu partout dans Konoha avec ce qui reste du clan Uzumaki. Mikoto quand elle est avec Kagami au sujet de tu sais quoi. » Hizashi hocha la tête e je vis qu'il était aussi furieux que moi devant les actions des Anciens Uchiha.

« La rumeur était donc vrai. Pauvre Mikoto ces foutus vieillards ne là lâcheront plus maintenant qu'ils savent. Ils vont sans doute essayer de la marier avec un des leurs. »

« Qu'ils essaient… » Grognais-je relâchant inconsciemment mon aura. Si ces fils de putes veulent faire du mal a Miko-chan ils vont rapidement apprendre pourquoi aucunes personnes saines d'esprits ne cherchent à foutre en rogne un Jinchûriki.

« Naraku-san ! Shikiraku-sama vous demande ! » Fit soudainement un Chûnin apparut de nulle part avec un Shunsin.

« Qu'es qui passe ? »

« Les Kiri-nins ont été repéré. » Un calme glacial s'empara de moi et un sourire sauvage se dessinna sur mes lèvres.

« Mes punching-balls sont enfin là ! Pas trop tôt. »


	10. Chapter 9 :Feuilles rouges et brume sang

Chapitre 9 : Feuilles rouges et brume sanglante

* * *

Tension. C'était le point commun qu'avaient tous les Konoha-nins positionné avec moi sur le sommet du gigantesque mur extérieur entourant Konoha.  
Certains puaient la peur tandis que d'autres avaient leurs yeux brillants de détermination. Tous connaissaient les enjeux de cette bataille.  
A ma gauche Mikoto aiguisait calmement sa lame tandis que Kushina semblait avoir une discussion mentale avec Kurama. A ma droite Minato avait son regard fixé à l'horizon, guettant l'arrivée de nos ennemis avec Hiashi et Hizashi qui avaient activé leurs Dojutsu scannant la région a intervalle régulier.

Notre plan de défense était simple : Pendant que nos camarades retenaient le gros des Kiri-nins, moi et Kushina attaquerons les Jinchûrikis ennemi avec Minato et Mikoto en soutien avec les Jumeaux assurant nos arrières. Une fois les Jinchûrikis hors combats, on se repliera dans les rues de Konoha pour tendre des embuscades aux Shinobis ennemi. Quand je dis embuscade je veux dire rues remplis de sceaux Hiraishins pour notre Kiiroi Senkô national. Le hic était que si on échouait, les Jinchûrikis auraient juste à jouer les bulldozers pour écraser les défenseurs.

Bizarrement au lieu d'être inquiet j'étais…excité. Depuis le combat contre Kirabi une éternité plus tôt je n'avais pas connu un vrai combat. La bataille contre les Frères d'Or et d'argent ne comptant pas, Miko-chan et Mata avaient fait tous le boulot.  
Bref je mourais d'envie de tester ma force contre les Jinchûrikis de Kiri. Si j'ai bien calculé l'hôte d'Isobu devait être le prédécesseur de Yagura tandis que le Jinchûriki de Saiken était le prédécesseur d'Utakata.

_Je me demande si ce type a appris à travailler avec Isobu… _

_**Il y a plus important Chaton. Si on veut limiter les dégâts il va falloir partir a fond d'entrée de jeux.**_

_Donc tu veux qu'on fusionne ?_

La fusion… comment résumer ça en quelques mots ?  
L'utilisation du chakra de Matatabi pouvait diviser en plusieurs catégories : le premier stade offrant un accès simples a ses réserves, le second créant un manteau de flammes esquissant vaguement la forme de Mata et enfin la forme Full Biju ou Matatabi prend le contrôle et adopte sa forme original. Mais après des heures d'entrainements nous avions découvert qu'il était possible ''d'unir nos esprits'' débloquant ainsi une nouvelle forme bien plus puissante : Nekonobi môdo. Cette forme nous faisait prendre la forme d'un félin beaucoup plus gros que Mata normalement et possédant des membres antérieur rappelant les mains de Kurama et qui dit mains dit accès à mes Jutsus. Je pense donc qu'il ait aisé d'imaginer pourquoi ce mode est totalement OP.  
Malheureusement cette forme avait un défaut : contrairement à la forme Full Biju ou les dégâts subis par Mata sont guéries en quelques secondes (techniquement le corps de Mata est composé d'énergie donc…), tout dégâts infligés était transmis à mon corps, certes de manière atténué mais l'accumulation de dommage pouvait finir par faire de sacré dégâts… Pour que Mata envisage cette technique, elle devait vraiment prendre ce combat au sérieux.

_**Seulement si Isobu se montre tenace**__. __**Au pire il faudra peut-être utiliser les portes.**_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner lorsque Mata évoqua les portes. Durant l'une de mes rares permissions j'avais cherché Dai-sensei pour savoir s'il pouvait me donner des cours de Taijutsu. Au cours de nos sessions d'entrainements, ce fabuleux moustachu avait eu l'illumination et avait trouvé comment ouvrir les portes. Je m'étais porter volontaire pour tester sa théorie et en suivant ses instructions j'avais été capable d'ouvrir la première porte tandis que Dai avait réussi à atteindre la quatrième. Le sentiment de puissance avait intoxiquant pendant le court duel d'entrainement qui avait suivi mais ces quelques minutes de mode Super-Sayan avaient mis mon corps en pièce m'envoyant direct à l'hosto avec Dai-sensei.  
Après avoir été enguirlandé par mes équipiers et Hiru-jiji, cette nouvelle technique avait classé comme une technique interdite de Rang-S pour toutes personnes ne possédant pas de puissantes capacités de régénérations.  
Ironiquement l'une des techniques les plus puissantes jamais vu dans Konoha avait été créé par un Genin et un cobaye Jinchûriki.

…_Entendu._

Soudain la voix d'Hiashi raisonna dans le silence.

« Ils sont là. »

Au même instant une brume épaisse apparut dans la forêt tandis qu'une énorme émission de chakra se faisait sentir suivit de près par un long grondement sourd raisonnant dans l'air. Je ferma mes yeux et commença aussitôt le processus de transformation.

* * *

Mikoto jura dans sa barbe en voyant la silhouette d'une immense tortue a trois queue apparaitre dans la brume tandis que des centaines de silhouettes portant l'uniforme de Kiri jaillirent d'entre les arbres avant de foncer vers la muraille suivit de près par le Biju qui déraciner les arbres sous son passage.

L'Uchiha saisit un kunai et tendis son bras mais se figea lorsqu'elle sentit une immense vague de chaleur provenant de là où se tenait Naraku. Mikoto se tourna pour voir qu'il avait amorcé sa transformation mais juste avant que la silhouette de Naraku ne soit absorbée par le Chakra du Nibi, il eut le temps de lancer un avertissement.

« Bouchez vos oreilles. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la gigantesque silhouette de Matatabi se dressait sur la muraille et voyant la panthère géant prendre une grande inspiration, les Konoha-nins ayant entendu l'avertissement se bouchèrent leurs oreilles lorsque Matatabi poussa son rugissement.

La déferlante sonore fut tellement puissante que Mikoto cru devenir sourde sous la pression. Du coin de l'œil la Uchiha pu voir les Kiri-nins se figeaient surpris de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir un Biju.  
Avant que les Kiri ne puissent se reprendre, Matatabi plongea du haut de la muraille suivit de près par Kushina, Minato et les jumeaux. Mikoto se précipita à leurs suites et put admirer la panthère géant atterrir en plein milieux d'une escouade de Kiri-nins.

Les Shinobis ennemie tentèrent d'attaquer la Biju mais leurs Jutsus Suiton s'évaporer avant de la toucher et leurs armes fondaient dès qu'elles entraient en contact avec les flammes qui composaient le corps de Matatabi.

Voyant que leurs attaques n'avaient aucun effet, ils tentèrent de se replier mais furent fauchés par Les chaines de Kushina, boosté avec le chakra du Kyûbi et créent avec du chakra futon. Mikoto sourit en voyant Minato tailler en pièces un groupe de Kiri-nins avec un kunai dans chaque main. Avec son Sharingan activé elle pouvait voir le chakra raiton circuler dans ses kunai tandis qu'à côté de lui les jumeaux Hyugas utilisaient leur nouveaux Jyukens élémentals pour faire un carnage parmi leurs ennemis utilisant leur natures doton et raiton dans une combinaison mortelle.  
Sans perdre un instant Mikoto dégaina son katana et activa son Sharingan normal avant de se jeter dans la mêlée dansant gracieusement au milieu des ninjas de Mizu no kuni, utilisant ses genjutsus pour semer la confusion chez ses adversaires.

Après avoir détruit l'avant-garde de la force d'invasion Matatabi se tourna vers Isobu qui s'était rapproché pendant l'escarmouche et rugit une nouvelle fois avant de bondir sur la tortue géante.

Les deux Bijus se percutèrent avec un choc retentissant rugissant et grondant alors que leurs mouvements ravageaient la forêt aux alentours tandis qu'autour d'eux des pluies de shurikens et de kunais pleuvaient sur les attaquants les forçant à se mettre à couvert.  
Essayant de faire abstraction du duel de titans ayant lieu non loin la Uchiha chercha rapidement une signature de chakra particulière dans la brume. En temps normal elle n'aurait pas pu utiliser son Sharingan pour ça avec l'importante quantité de chakra émise par le brouillard mais après des années passé avec deux Jinchûrikis elle avait appris à reconnaitre la signature particulière d'un porteur de démons.

« KUSHINA A SIX HEURES ! » Hurla soudainement Mikoto en repérant le second Jinchûriki se préparant à attaquer sa camarade du haut d'un arbre.

« Je le vois ! » Cria Kushina en envoyant voler un chûnin de Kiri avec un coup de pieds infusé de chakra avant de se tourner vers l'autre Jinchûriki qui venait de lancer son attaque.

Instantanément les chaines de chakra de l'Uzumaki se déployèrent, interceptant des…bulles ? Avec une fascination morbide, Mikoto observa les bulles éclataient au contact des chaines aspergeant l'herbe d'acide. Vu la vitesse a laquelle le liquide venait de dévorer les plantes, elle ne préférait ne pas savoir ce qui se passerai si une bulle touchait Kushina.

La Uchiha voulu s'avancer pour aider son amie mais fut forcé de se défendre lorsqu'un shinobi de Kiri essaya de la poignarder par derrière. Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir que Hiashi était dos à dos avec Minato contre une escouade de Kiri-nin tandis que Hizashi combattait seul un trio de chûnins. Sans perdre un instant Mikoto lança un rapide genjutsu a son adversaire qui lui fit relâcher sa garde pendant une paire de seconde.  
Largement assez pour l'égorgé avec un revers de son katana. Sans même jeter un regard a son adversaire qui venait de s'écrouler à genoux en tentant de contenir le flot de sang, la Uchiha fonça pour aller aider Hizashi.

Entendant un rugissement de rage venant de la zone ou Nibi et Sanbi se battaient, Mikoto ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour le dernier membre de leur équipe.

_Sois prudent Raku-kun…_

* * *

Kushina jura en esquivant en urgence une vague d'acide qui fit fondre la pierre ou elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.  
« Depuis quand les limaces crachent de l'acide dattebane ? » Cria La Jinchûriki du Kyûbi tout en jetant un regard frustré au jeune homme devant elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir son visage sous le masque de chasseur mais elle pouvait voir qu'il semblait souffrir. Il était sans cesse agitait de spasmes et avait sa main qui agrippait son cœur par reflexe toute les trois secondes. Malheureusement sa capacité à détecter les émotions négatives étant inutiles avec la quantité absurde d'émotions dégageaient par les shinobis se battant tout autour d'elle, Kushina ne pouvait pas savoir ce que 'pensait' soin ennemi.

Cherchant à profiter d'un de ces spasmes, l'Uzumaki lança un Kunai qui entailla le vêtement du Jinchûriki ennemi lorsqu'il esquiva, révélant un sceau au-dessus du cœur du Kiri-nin. La maitre des sceaus en elle cracha de dégout en voyant la pathétique imitation d'un sceau servant à emprisonner le Rokubi. Non seulement le sceau était faible mais en plus une fonction torture avait été ajouté pour faire souffrir le Biju siphonnant inutilement le chakra du Jinchûriki et fragilisant encore plus le tout. C'était à croire…

Kushina blêmit en comprenant ce que voulait faire Kiri. Ils avaient fait exprès de placer un sceau faiblards sur leur Jinchûriki pour créer un bombe vivante. A la seconde ou le sceau lâcherait, un Biju rendu fou par la douleur apparaitrait aux portes de Konoha.  
La jeune femme tourna sa tête et remarqua enfin la vraie différence entre Matatabi et le Sanbi. La panthère géante faisait preuve d'intelligence usant les Jutsus de Naraku pour renforcer ses attaques et esquiver les coups alors que le Sanbi lui agissait comme une bête sans cervelle, attaquant follement et sans logique. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Naraku/Matatabi allait gagner le duel contre la tortue mais si Le Rokubi se libérait…

« J'aurais préféré avoir plus de temps pour maitriser cette technique… » Grogna Kushina avant de placer ses main dans un signe de croix. « **Taju Kage Bunshin** ! »  
Une gigantesque explosion de fumée blanche cacha une seconde l'Uzumaki, et lorsque la fumée se dispersa des centaines de copies de Kushina fonçaient sauvagement sur le Jinchûriki du Rokubi.

* * *

**« FERME… »**BLAM ! **« TA... » **BLAM ! **« PUTAIN… » **BLAM !** « DE GUEULE! »**  
Dans la confusion crée par la fusion il était difficile de savoir qui de moi ou de Mata avait hurlé ainsi en frappant à pleine puissance le crâne exposé d'Isobu avec une série de boules de feu bleu. Le 'Je' avais disparu avec la fusion il n'y avait que le nous maintenant.  
Je sentais la tristesse de Mata a l'idée d'affronter son grand frère comme si c'était la mienne et elle ressentait mon désir de défendre Konoha comme si il s'était son propre désir.  
_Notre __**premier**__ plan __**avait**__ été __**de**__ balancer __**des **__Bijudama __**à**__ bout __**portant**__ jusqu'à __**ce**__ qu'__**Isobu**__ craque __**mais**__, nous __**abandonnâmes**__ cette __**idée**__ à __**cause**__ du __**risque **__de dommage collatéral__**. Utilisant**__ une __**technique**__ de __**substitution**__ nous __**esquivâmes**__ une __**balle**__ d'eau __**lancée **__par __**Isobu**__.  
Après __**un**__ long __**moment**__ à __**marteler**__ la __**tête**__ d'Isobu, __**la**__ tortue __**géante**__ finit __**par**__ se __**fatiguer**__ nous __**offrant**__ l'ouverture __**nécessaire**__. Notre __**mâchoire**__ se __**referma **__sur __**sa **__nuque __**et**__ lentement __**mais**__ surement __**nous**__ commençâmes __**à **__resserrer __**la **__pression.  
__**La**__ tortue __**géante**__ se __**débâtit**__ avec __**l'énergie**__ du __**désespoir**__ mais __**malheureusement**__ pour __**lui **__nous __**étions**__ fermement __**ancrés**__ au sol._

_Avec __**un**__ craquement __**sec**__, la __**nuque**__ d'Isobu se __**brisa**__ dans __**notre**__ gueule, __**'tuant'**__ net le __**Biju**__. En __**quelques **__secondes __**le**__ chakra __**qui**__ composait __**le**__ corps __**de **__la tortue __**géante**__ se __**dissipa**__ laissant __**place**__ au __**cadavre**__ d'une __**jeune**__ femme __**ayant **__la __**nuque**__ broyé.  
Deux __**émotions**__ totalement __**opposé**__ apparurent __**en nous**__ : Joie d'avoir vaincu et __**tristesse d'avoir blessé notre frère**__._

_Voulant nous __**vider de ce surplus**__ d'émotions __**nous hurlèrent **__notre rage au monde._

* * *

Kushina soupira de soulagements en voyant ses attaques portaient touchant le Jinchûriki lui faisant face. Avec un son écœurant la volée de kunai envoyé par les clones frappèrent le shinobi masqué dans la majorité de ses points vitaux.  
Il tenta de se maintenir debout mais une chaine de chakra s'enroula autour de sa nuque et le décapita avant qu'il ne puisse réussir.

Kushina baissa son regard sur le cadavre sans tête et soupira doucement avant de foncer rejoindre ses compagnons. L'Uzumaki était triste de devoir tuer quelqu'un ayant autant souffert et portant un poids semblable au sien mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer les fleurs délicates. Pas avec la sécurité de Konoha sur la ligne.

« Puisses-tu trouver la paix dans l'au-delà. » Murmura-t-elle doucement avant de se tourner en entendant un rugissement faisant vibrer l'air. Un soupir de soulagement sorti de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Naraku/Matatabi se dresser au-dessus du corps du Jinchûriki du Sanbi mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée lorsque un cri raison dans l'air.

« Renforts ennemie ! Retournez derrière les murs ! » Hurla soudainement Minato par-dessus le son de métal s'entrechoquant et d'explosions.

Kushina accéléra la cadence pour rejoindre son escouade, mais s'écroula au sol lorsqu'un objet froid transperça son dos et une douleur atroce jaillir de la blessure. Elle reconnut aussitôt cette sensation : poison.  
L'Uzumaki tomba à genoux et regarda par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir Jônin de Kiri sortir de l'ombre kunai a la main. Allez savoir comment mais ce fils de pute avait réussi à frapper pile dans un point vital alors qu'elle était à pleine vitesse. Si Kushina n'avait pas été l'hôte du Kyûbi elle serait déjà morte. Mais ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre était comment il arrivait encore à bouger : les blessures qu'elle lui avait infligé était suffisante pour le tuer six fois d'affilié mais le Kiri-nin refusait de mourir. Horrifié Kushina regarda son futur assassin levait un kunai pour porter le coup de grâce mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir son geste une patte de flamme noir-bleuté l'écrasa brutalement réduisant son corps en une purée sanguinolente.

La dernière pensée de Kushina avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance fut qu'elle adorait les chats.

* * *

Minato poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Naraku/ Matatabi venir en aide à Kushina. Il avait failli se téléporter à côté d'elle mais son ami de toujours était intervenu avant. Le regard du jeune jônin se durcit lorsqu'il vit Naraku/Matatabi prendre Kushina dans sa gueule pour l'emmener en sécurité la protégeant contre les Kiri-nins sur ses talons. Avec une résolution froide le Kiiroi no Senkô sorti un rouleau contenant sa réserves de Kunais Hiraishins.

Dès que Naraku/Matatabi fut dans l'enceinte, les soldats de Konoha se replièrent laissant entrer les Kiri-nins dans les rues.

Le jeune jônin laissa ses yeux se perdre sur la marée de soldats ennemis entrant dans les rues de son village bien aimée. Ils pensaient avoir gagnée malgré la mort de leurs Jinchûrikis.

Si seulement ils savaient.

Minato inspira profondément cherchant à durcir son cœur et disparu dans un flash. Exactement six secondes plus tard il réapparut au même endroit et s'effondra d'épuisement ne tenant debout qu'avec l'aide des jumeaux.

Au même instant dans tout Konoha des centaines de Kiri-nins s'écroulèrent, égorgé quasi-instantanément à l'instant où ils avaient pris pieds dans les faubourgs de Konoha, leurs regards emplis de surprises.

En l'espace de quelques secondes Minato avait massacré seul la quasi-totalité de l'armée d'invasion de Kiri. Les survivants Kiri-nins se sachant condamner décidèrent de faire un dernier baroud d'honneur cherchant à faire autant de dommages que possible au village responsable de la mort de leurs camarades.

Lorsque Hiruzen arriva avec Sakumo, Danzô et le reste des renforts, ils ne purent que constater la victoire que l'escouade du Kiiroi Senkô avait gagnée en défendant Konoha et envoyèrent leurs hommes pour aider à déloger les survivants de l'invasion.

* * *

« Putain ces fils de putes savent pas abandonner ! » Grondais-je en achevant un énième Kiri-nin ayant trouvé refuge dans un entrepôt avec mon katana.

A mes côtés Mikoto se contenta de hausser ses épaules tandis que les jumeaux examinaient les alentours avec leurs dojutsus a la recherche d'ennemie. Kushina tout juste guérie grâce au Kyûbi, désarma les parchemins explosifs que les Kiri-nins avaient essayé d'amorcer.  
Malgré le fait qu'on ait gagné la bataille les Kiri-nins qui avaient échappé au God Mode de Minato avaient refusé de rendre. Au lieu de ça ils essayaient de causer autant de dommages que possibles avant d'être abattus visant les abris civils en particulier ou les bâtiments abritant des civils n'ayant pas pu rejoindre les bunkers à cause du manque de place.

_**Faudra que Le vieux Singe les fasse agrandir**_.

Avant que je puisse répondre a Mata, Hizashi jura lourdement.

« Merde y'a un groupe qui se dirigent vers un restaurant abritant des civils ! » cria le Hyûga nous mettant aussitôt en alerte.

« Putain ! Naraku a part nous qui d'autres est dans la zone ? » Demanda Mikoto avec autorité. En l'absence de Minato qu'on avait amené à l'hosto après qu'il ait vidé ses réserves c'était elle qui assumait le rôle de Chef. J'ouvris rapidement la radio et jura en recevant l'inverse de ce que j'aurais souhaité.

« Le trio Ino-Chika-Cho mais ils sont trop loin pour pouvoir les intercepter. » Répondis-je aussitôt faisant jurer Mikoto de plus belle. On ne pouvait pas laisser les bombes non-désarmé mais on ne pouvait pas non plus laisser ces bâtards s'en prendre aux civils.

« Kushi, Hiashi vous finissaient de désarmer les bombes. Naraku et Hizashi avec moi ! » Fini par ordonner Mikoto avec fermeté. Sans perdre un instant nous suivîmes ses ordres chargeant a sa suite dans les rues.

Alors que nous foncions pour intercepter le groupe de Kiri-nins, mon sang se figea lorsque je pris conscience que je connaissais ce resto.

'Au Dango Mitarashi'

Entendant un cri, je me précipitai à l'intérieur tandis que Mikoto et Hizashi me couvraient.

La scène à l'intérieur fit bouillir mon sang tandis que les grondements furieux de Matatabi résonnaient dans mon esprit.

Le mari d'Ariya, Mako Mitarashi avait réussi a tuer l'un des quatre Kiri-nins l'ayant attaqué. Malheureusement les trois autres l'avait épinglés contre un mur avant de faire pleuvoir une pluie de projectiles sur Ariya et Anko.  
Ariya… Elle avait utilisé son corps comme bouclier pour sauver sa fille.

En entendant les sanglots de la fillette, pour la première fois de ma vie je perdis complétement mon sang-froid.

Avec un rugissement de pure haine je fus sur le trio d'assassins sans savoir que mes compagnons étaient justes derrière moi. La mêlée fut courte mais extrêmement brutal. Je ne cherchai même pas à être fin ou gracieux : j'utilisai les griffes crées par le chakra de Mata pour arracher la gorge d'un des Kiri-nin tandis que Mikoto en décapitait un avec un coup rapide de sa lame tandis qu'Hizashi faisait exploser le cœur du dernier avec une frappe jyuken.

Une fois le danger écarté je tournai mon attention sur Ariya et Mako mais ne put que constater qu'ils étaient déjà mort.  
Mes dents grincèrent audiblement devant la pression que je mettais pour ne pas hurler de rage. Les Mitarashi avaient été de braves gens, honnête et le cœur sur la main et leur petit restaurant avait été un véritable sanctuaire pour les Shinobis voulant oublier un instant les horreurs de la guerre ou voulant simplement se reposer et prendre du bon temps entre amis.

Et maintenant ce petit coin de paradis avait été réduit en cendres par une bande d'abrutis fanatique ayant leurs têtes tellement enfoncé dans leurs cu qu'il ne pouvait même pas se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été vaincus.

« Mama ? Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas Mama ? » En entendant la voie sanglotante d'Anko, je fus brutalement ramener à la réalité et voyant que Mikoto s'assurait que les Kiri-nins étaient bien mort et qu'Hizashi montait la garde dehors. Prenant une grande inspiration je m'approchai de la petite fille et la força à me regarder moi et non le cadavre de sa Mère.

« Tu te souviens de moi Anko-chan ? » demandais-je d'une voix aussi douce que possible. La fillette hocha sa tête, ses yeux emplis de larmes.

« N-Neko-san, Mama elle est… »Hoqueta Anko avant de fondre en larmes. Sans dire un mot je pris la petite dans mes bras et la laissa pleuré. Du coin de l'œil je vis Mikoto se pencher sur le corps d'Ariya pour fermer ses yeux tandis qu'Hizashi décrochait Mako du mur sur lequel il avait été empalé.

« Je sais Petite. Je sais.»

Sans dire un mot nous sortîmes du restaurant tandis qu'un message radio résonnait dans mon oreille annonçant que la dernière poche de résistance avait été détruite. Alors que nous marchions vers notre appartement pour y déposer Anko, je fus forcé de réfléchir à l'avenir de la petite.

Une part de moi voulait adopter la gamine mais je savais que d'ici quelques semaines j'allais être renvoyé au front. Le mieux que je puisse faire pour elle et de garder un œil sur elle et lui donner les clés de l'appartement si jamais elle avait besoin d'un sanctuaire.

* * *

Kagami Uchiha poussa un long soupir alors qu'il marchait dans les rues de son village bien aimé. On pouvait encore voir les traces de sangs et les marques d'explosions a certains endroits…A peine une semaine avait passé depuis la tentative d'invasion et bien que la nouvelle d'un cessé le feu ait été confirmé le temps que les villages capturent les Bijus en liberté, la nervosité des habitants étaient loin d'avoir disparu.  
Malheureusement la guerre en suspens n'était pas le seul problème que l'ancien équipier d'Hiruzen avait. Depuis que la nouvelle que la petite Mikoto possédait un Mangekyô Sharingan s'était rependue les foutus anciens avaient cherché un moyen pour pouvoir exploiter ce pouvoir. Et ces vieux débris avaient trouvé un moyen.

Légalement Mikoto était la fille adoptive de Kagami et comme sa femme et lui n'avait pas encore eu d'enfants elle était la seul héritière légitime pour le poste. Et ils en avaient profité pour faire resurgir une vielle règle qui bien qu'étant rarement utilisé n'avait jamais été utilisé depuis la construction de Konoha : comme quoi elle doit être marié avant de prendre la direction du clan.

La majorité du clan Uchiha avait beau être en désaccord avec les décisions des Anciens, ils respectaient encore leurs décisions. Et maintenant Kagami était pris au piège : soit il annonçait que Mikoto n'était pas l'héritière et il devrait nommer comme futur chef de clan l'un des pions des Anciens, soit il forcé Mikoto a marier le candidat présenté par les anciens. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre les Anciens auraient un contrôle quasi-total sur les Uchihas.  
Et laisser le clan au bon soin de ces vieux débris était à peu près aussi intelligent que de se jeter sur la trajectoire d'une boule de feu.

Le Chef du clan Uchiha s'arrêta devant sa destination et toqua à la porte de l'appartement. Quelques secondes après, il fut accueilli par le signe de Mikoto en débardeur et short noir épongeant l'humidité de ses cheveux avec une serviette.  
En arrière-plan il pouvait voir Naraku et Minato jouer une partie de Go tandis que Kushina semblait écrire quelque chose sur un rouleau avec un air pensif. Il fut surpris de voir Sayuri Hatake surveiller son fils qui semblait parler avec une petite fille possédant des cheveux violets.

« Oji-san ? » S'étonna Mikoto en voyant son Père adoptif avec une face sombre. Entendant l'exclamation de la Uchiha le reste de l'escouade cessa ses activités et jeta des regards surpris aux visiteurs.

« Coucou Mikoto-chan. » Fit Kagami avec un sourire fatigué. « Je peux rentrer ? Il faut qu'on parle. »

Cinq minutes d'explication plus tard

« ILS VEULENT FAIRE QUOI ? » Kagami grimaça devant le rugissement de Kushina. « Ordures… Ils n'ont pas le droit ! » Cracha l'Uzumaki furieusement tandis que Mikoto semblait avoir été paralysé par le choc. La Uchiha ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les anciens soient prés a aller jusque-là pour mettre la main sur son Mangekyô.

Le petit groupe avait aménagé le salon avec des chaises une tables pour que tout le monde soit confortable lorsque Kagami commencerait son explication. Comme il s'y attendait la réaction du groupe devant la nouvelle avait été…explosive.

_Heureusement que Sayuri et les enfants sont rentrés chez eux_.

« Il à quelque chose qui m'échappe… En quoi Mikoto ne devenant pas votre héritière est si grave, Kagami-sama ? » Demanda soudainement Minato alors qu'à côté de lui Naraku semblait être perdu dans ses pensées mais l'Uchiha pouvait voir des flammèches apparaitre dans ses mains avant de s'éteindre tout de suite.

« Simple, le seul autre candidat pour le poste est un pion des Anciens. »Expliqua Kagami faisant écarquiller les yeux de Minato qui jura avant de se masser les tempes.

« … Merde, ils vont l'utiliser pour faire pression sur Mikoto. » Comprit le blond jônin avec une colére froide bouillant ans sa voix.

« Exact. »

« Bon sang… » Soupira soudainement Mikoto. « Appart massacrer les vieux con je ne vois pas de bonnes fin. »

Un long silence succéda, interrompu soudainement par la voix d'un certain Jinchûriki.

« Hey Oji-san… » Intervint soudainement Naraku avec un air pensif. « Qu'es qui se passerait si on annonçais aux anciens que Mikoto est déjà marié ? » Tous les ninjas présent se tournèrent vers Naraku se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Et bien la situation se retournerait contre eux et ils perdraient tout moyen de pression. Pourquoi ? »

Sans dire un mot Naraku se leva et fonça dans sa chambre. Depuis le salon le groupe entendit le Jinchûriki fouiller en poussant d'occasionnel juron. Après un moment ils entendirent une exclamation de joie et un pouf de fumée avant de voir Naraku sortir avec une petite boite.

Sans dire un mot le jeune homme se plaça devant Mikoto et inspira profondément.

« …J'aurais voulu te demander ça après la guerre dans le cadre le plus romantique possible. » S'excusa doucement Naraku avant de poser un genou à terre et d'ouvrir la boite. Kagami écarquilla les yeux en voyant que la boite contenait un petit anneau en argent orné d'un rubis. Comprenant ou Naraku voulait en venir des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de Kushina tandis que Minato arborait un grand sourire amusé. « Mikoto veut tu m'épouser ? »

La Uchiha resta silencieuse un court instant avant qu'un sourire radieux ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais dire non, baka ? »

* * *

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais marié par un Hokage…Après avoir proposé à Mikoto, Minato et Kushina ont organisé une mini-cérémonie improvisé, invitant Sakumo-sensei, Sayuri-san, Ero-Sennin, les Jumeaux et Tsunade.

Faudra d'ailleurs que je dise merci aux Uzumakis pour avoir accepté qu'on tienne la cérémonie dans leur comptoir.

Bien que tout fût préparé à la dernière seconde, je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'un meilleur moment. Le seul bémol fut lorsque les Anciens eurent vent de ce qui s'était passé et tentèrent de saboter la cérémonie en envoyant une dizaine de leurs hommes de mains mené par Fugaku. Soi-disant pour 'sauver' Mikoto. Ah ! Comme si elle avait besoin d'être sauver.

Ce jour-là j'ai appris que tu ne dois JAMAIS interrompre le mariage d'un Kunoichi. Après ce que Mikoto leur a fait subir je suis pas sûr qu'ils peuvent être considérés comme des hommes maintenant.  
_Je savais que Mikoto était un peu sadique mais mon dieu je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi sauvage !_

_**Arrête de te faire semblant. Ce n'est pas de la peut que tu ressens en ce moment. C'est marrant je ne pensais pas que tu étais dans le S…**_

_STOP, des enfants lisent cette histoire !_

_**Et alors ? Internet aura déjà dévoré leur innocence.**_

_Oh…toucher__**.**_

« Hey Naraku ! Reste pas planté là et viens gouter le Saké de Jiraya-sensei ! » Cria Minato tandis qu' a côté de lui un certain super-pervers semblait avoir gagner des points avec Mikoto pour avoir fourni gratuitement l'alcool.

« Aha goutez moi ce bijou bande de Gakis! Du pur malte du Mont Myoboku ! S'il existe un meilleur saké sur terre je veux bien arrêter de boire ! » S'écria le sage avec un grand rire tandis que Tsunade s'appropriait discrètement l'une des bouteilles.

« Pour quoi je sens que je vais devoir les porter jusqu'à son appartement. » Soupira Sakumo-sensei en voyant la paire de Sannin engloutir le saké a vu d'œil.

« Sakumo, chérie pour une fois arrête de t'inquiéter et détend toi. » Fit doucement Sayuri avec un petit sourire paisible. « Kakashi est avec les Sarutobis et nous avons toute la soirée pour nous, autant en profiter n'es pas ? »

« Aye, aye Sayuri-chan. »

Voyant l'amour de ma vie, ma famille et mes amis ainsi réuni à rire et s'amuser je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir à ma place. Avec un grand sourire je m'avançai et rejoignit le cercle de ceux qui rendait ma vie digne d'être vécu.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Toraneko apparaitre sur mon épaule avec un petit pouf de fumée.

« Yo, Tora. Comment va le reste du clan ? » Demandais-je avec un petit sourire tout en grattant la tête du chat-espion.

« Très bien Boss. Shirone-sama et Kuroka-sama vous transmettent leurs félicitations. »

« Elles ne viennent pas ? »

« Nah on a décidé de vous laisser profiter de votre soirée. » Répondit le chat avec un grand sourire. « On ferra nos propres célébrations plus tard. » Le Chat se laissa tomber sur le sol et me lança un clin d'œil. « Profitez bien de votre nuit de noces Boos ! » Dit-il joyeusement avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

_Pourquoi je sens que Kuroka va…_

_**NARAKU BAISSE TOI !**_

L'avertissement de Matatabi me sauva la vie. En entendant son rugissement je me mis aussitôt en garde et le kunai qui aurait dû me transpercer la nuque fut intercepter par mon bras.

L'assassin tenta de fuir voyant qu'il avait raté son coups mais fut brutalement intercepter par un Sakumo fou de rage. Malheureusement pour mon attaquant le Croc Blanc était encore assez lucide pour le maintenir en vie.

« Raku tu vas bien ? » s'écria Mikoto avec des yeux brillants d'inquiétudes en voyant mon sang imbibé ma manche.

« Je vais bien Miko-chan. La lame s'est plantée dans le muscle. » la rassurais-je malgré le fait que je sentais ma tête devenir étrangement légère.

« Fais voir ton bras Gaki. » Ordonna soudainement Tsunade en s'approchant avec un ton ne laissant aucune place à la répartie. Docilement je tendis mon bras observant les mains de la Sannin s'illuminer d'une lumière verte. « Hum… Tu as de la chance que le Nibi veille sur toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La lame était empoisonné mais le chakra de Biju dans ton corps a détruit le poison avant même qu'il ne puisse t'affecter. » Expliqua la Sannin tout en continuant son traitement.

« Nom de… » _Merci Mata._

_**De rien Chaton**_.

« Putain mais c'était qui cette ordure dattebane ? » Cracha Kushina en jetant un regard furieux a l'assassin qui s'était fait embarquer par Jiraya et Sakumo, probablement pour être larguer aux départements de tortures.

« On le saura bien assez vite lorsque les Yamanakas auront brisé son esprit. » Gronda Minato, laissant pour une fois voir sa colère.

Et effectivement Minato avait raison. L'assassin fut brisé en moins de quelques heures et révéla qu'il avait été engagé par Fugaku Uchiha : _**un mois plus tôt**_.  
Fugaku tenta de fuir mais fut rattrapé par une escouade d'Anbus et après une petite séance de torture il révéla qu'il avait agis sous les ordres directes du trio de vieillards séniles se faisant appeler les Anciens. Leur objectifs avaient été de mettre à mort Naraku pour que pousser par la détresse Mikoto retourne dans le clan.  
Kagami en profita aussitôt pour les faire arrêter et exécuter pour trahison. Il les remplaça par des hommes lui étant fidèles avant d'annoncer que Mikoto Uchiha et Naraku Uchiha prendraient la tête du clan Uchiha lorsqu'il se retirerait, surprenant tout le monde avec cette annonce.

Et oui vous avez bien entendu Naraku **Uchiha**. Semblerait qu'en mariant ma Miko-chan j'ai rejoint son clan de manière automatique.

… Ma foi pourquoi pas !

Au début j'avais craint que la nouvelle provoque des émeutes chez les Uchiha mais à ma grande surprise ils acceptèrent sans broncher : les civiles savaient qu'on c'était battu en première pour défendre le village contre l'invasion et les shinobis respectaient la force de notre duo. Rajoutez à cela que les actions des Anciens les avait rendus extrêmement impopulaire avec le reste du clan…oh certes il y avait des râleurs dans le lot mais il n'y avait pas de fort sentiments d'oppositions.  
Enfin bref grâce à ce méga-changement Kagami a commencé (avec notre aide) à faire d'énormes réformes dans le clan tel qu'abattre la totalité des murs autour du comptoir et ouvrir le département de la police aux autres clans, tout en travaillant à rapprocher le clan des habitants de Konoha faisant ainsi disparaitre toute tension existante entre les Uchihas et le reste de Konoha. Tout n'était pas rose loin de là mais ça m'étonnerait que les Uchihas montent un coup d'état pendant ce siècle.

Par contre je me demande si j'ai fait une connerie en révélant a Kuroka et Shirone que j'étais devenu un Uchiha. Lorsque les Nekos ont appris ça ils ont décidé de venir taper l'incruste sur les terres du clan disant qu'ils voulaient lier les deux clans a nouveau. Et bizarrement Kagami a accepter sans hésitation avec la bénédiction du clan tout entier.

_Peut-être parce que les Nekos étaient les invocations d'Izuna ?_

_**C'est vrai mais il semblerait que les chats sont aux Uchihas ce que sont leur chiens au Inuzuka… Qui l'eut cru ? **_

Une année s'écoula ainsi plus au moins paisiblement. Je passais la totalité de mon temps à m'entrainer avec le reste de l'équipe ou à aider Mikoto avec ses devoirs de futur Chef (lorsqu'on ne profitait de notre statut de jeune mariée…) tout en gardant un œil sur Little Anko histoire d'être sûr que Pédo-maru ne la touche pas. Ce fut pendant cette période que les Kages des cinqs grands s'envoyèrent des ambassadeurs espérant signer une armistice.

Je ne sais pas comment ça à déraper mais après un meeting particulièrement mauvais Kiri attaqua Kumo et par jeux d'alliances, Konoha et Suna se retrouvèrent à nouveau en conflit avec Iwa.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau sur le front.

* * *

Frontière de Kusa no kuni

« Semblerait qu'ils soient replié Nato. » grognais-je en essuyant le sang qui coulait de ma lame tout en jetant un regard aigu sur le champ de bataille. Nous avions été envoyés soutenir Sakumo-Sensei pour bloquer la route aux Iwa-nins voulant entrer dans Hi no kuni en passant par Kusa avec l'aide d'un bataillon de Suna-nins. Le problème était que vu la taille de la zone Sensei avait été forcé de diviser son bataillon en quatre unité pour pouvoir tout couvrir : deux de Konoha-nins et deux de Suna-nins.

Kushina, Hiashi et Hizashi était resté avec Sakumo tandis que Minato avait pris la tête de la seconde unité avec moi et Mikoto pour l'épauler. Et vous n'avez pas la moindre idée à quel point je suis frustrée que notre équipe soit dispersé ainsi. Je sais que c'est rare que des équipes restent ensembles toute leurs carrières mais merde quoi ce n'est pas logique de séparé une équipe d'élite comme la nôtre !

_**Hey je viens juste de remarquer, y'a pas de médics dans votre unité**__._

… _Pourquoi faire ? Minato et Mikoto savent effectuer des premiers soins, moi et Kushina avons notre régénérations et les jumeaux ont leur Kaitens et autres techniques défensives ( et je ne parle pas des nouvelles techniques élémentaires qu'ils ont inventé)._

_**Hum pas faux par contre le manque d'utilisateur de Raiton se fait ressentir ici**__._

_M'ne parle pas…Je HAIS ces putains de techniques Dotons._

Vu que la majorité de nos troupes utilisent des techniques Katons, les Iwa-nins ont un avantage monstrueux dès qu'il s'agit d'affrontement direct.

Et je ne parle même pas du putain de fils du Tsuchikage. Ce fils de pute fait pousser des forteresses en plein milieu de notre territoire à tout bout de champs rendant presque impossible de repousser ses hommes une fois qu'ils sont installés.

_C'est dans ces cas où je regrette de n'avoir que le Katon en affinité._

_**Tu ne disais pas ça lorsque tu affrontais des Suna-nins.**_

_Toucher_.

« Pour l'instant Raku mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient abandonné. »

« Evidemment. Ce serait trop facile sinon. » Soupira Mikoto en essuyant le sang qui avait éclaboussé son visage avant de resserrer sa queue de cheval. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle arrive à rester sexy malgré le sang et la boue.

Minato hocha la tête et se releva une fois qu'il eut fini de ramasser ses kunais.

« C'est bien que les Suna-nins aient respecté l'alliance, sans leur aide on aurait du mal à tenir Iwa en respect tout en aidant Kumo face à Kiri. » Fit mon Taicho/ami en jetant un regard vers l'est ou on pouvait apercevoir au loin des ninjas avec de turbans montant la garde.

On voyait aisément la différence entre Konoha-nins et Suna-nins : Nous avions des vestes vertes et étions majoritairement armés avec des shurikens Fûma comme armes lourdes,(moi et Mikoto étions les seuls à avoir des Katanas en plus de notre équipements actuelles) alors que les Suna-nins possédaient des gilets de couleurs sables et d'immenses éventails couplés avec des marionnettes de combats.

« Mouais… Perso je n'aime pas trop l'idée de me battre avec des gens qui nous haïssent. Je veux dire avec les Kumo-nins y'a pas de mauvais sang. On a les mêmes ennemis et on se respecte mais avec les ninjas de Suna… Y'a pas si longtemps on était entrain de s'entretuer allégrement. »

« Je suis avec Raku sur ce coup-là Nato. »

Minato grimaça mais ne chercha pas à nous réfuter. Il comprenait aisément nos raisons et savait qu'on n'en changerait pas d'avis du jour au lendemain.

Soudain une odeur bizarre entra dans mon nez. Ça ressemblait a un mélange de plastique et poudre noir et ça venait… du ciel.

Je levai ma tête juste à temps pour voir un trio d'immenses oiseaux en argiles voler au-dessus de nous.

_Pourquoi ces trucs me semblent familier… Ah oui ! Ça ressemblent aux sculptures d'argiles explosives de De…oh_ putain _ce sont les Bakuha Butai!_

_**Chaton cours !**_

« BOMBARDEMENTS AERIENS ! A COUVERT ! » Hurlais-je aussi fort que possible tout en cherchant un abri des yeux.

En entendant mon avertissement Minato et Mikoto agirent instantanément. Ma Uchiha favorite alerta par radio le reste de nos troupes tandis que Minato faisait apparaitre un trio de Kage Bunshin.

« **Kekkai : Dōmuseresute**! » rugirent les clones et l'original en formant un carré autour des shinobis assemblé autour de nous. Aussitôt des murs d'énergie bleuté se construisirent formant un cube protecteur tout autour de nous.

Juste à temps.

Des dizaines d'explosions fleurirent partout sur le champ de batailles déchiquetant aussi bien nos hommes que les Suna-nins. Bizarrement les dizaines de bombes percutant le mur d'énergie bleuté de la barrière créaient un spectacle de couleurs qui aurait pu être magnifique en d'autres circonstances.

Voyant le carnage je ne pus m'empêcher de jurer de frustration. Ces techniques de combats ressemblaient énormément aux techniques de Deidara en moins puissante. La seule différence était que les bombes d'argiles ne semblaient pas être téléguidées et que les créatures en argile flottante semblaient particulièrement pataudes dans leurs vols.

Alors que les explosions se calmaient je pus voir que près de la moitié de nos hommes avaient été décimé et qu'un tiers des Suna-nins étaient mort ou agonisant. Je vis Mikoto activer son sharingan et examiner les piafs d'argiles flottant au-dessus de nous.

« Je vois trois de ces choses… Il y a quatre shinobis pour chaque créature. »Minato ouvrit sa bouche mais fut interrompu par un cri strident venant de l'un des piafs.

« Alors comment vous trouvez notre Art vermines ! » Entendant cette fois je failli m'étouffer de surprise. Qui aurait cru que je croiserais Deidara sur le champ de bataille. Je veux dire à vue de nez il a quoi six ans, sept a tout cassé. Qui envoi des gamins de cet âge a la guerre ?

_**Les ninjas.**_

…_Toucher._

« Minato une idée de comment on pourrait les abattre ? » demandais-je en me tournant vers la personne nous empêchant d'être transformé en kebab grillé.

« A moins d'avoir des invocations capables de voler je vois pas. Ces ordures sont hors de portée pour la majorité de nos attaques. » Grogna Minato, son visage tendu par l'effort nécessaire pour maintenir la barrière malgré le barrage d'explosion.

« Bon sang je savais que j'aurais dû insister pour signer le Contrat Karasu avant de partir ! » Cracha Mikoto en jetant un regard furieux aux bombardiers d'Iwa essayant de percer la barrière vainement.

Je tournai mon attention vers les autres Konohas-nins avec nous sous la barrière.

« Quelqu'un aurait un contrat avec des invocations volantes ? » A mon grand regret personnes ne répondit.

Soudain une voix timide s'éleva.

« J'ai un contrat avec les Faucons. » Je tournai mon attention vers la jeune kunoichi de Suna qui venait de parler et écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant.

_Karura…nom de dieu j'aurais jamais cru voir la mère de Gaara en uniforme un jour._

_**Et moi j'aurais jamais cru qu'on participerais a une bataille aérienne un jour ! Chomei va être tellement jaloux**_ !

* * *

Deidara observa avec une moue boudeuse la barrière protégeant les victimes potentielles de son art. Ce n'était pas juste ! Comment cette maudite barrière pouvait encaisser son art sans céder ?

Le jeune utilisateur de Bakuton connaissait la terrible efficacité de ses explosions et il savait qu'une barrière normale n'aurait pas dû pouvoir encaisser un seul bombardement ! Encore moins deux !

« Maudits Hippies ! » Cracha le gamin en jetant un regard furieux à la barrière. « Comment ose-t-il désacraliser mon art ? »

« Et moi j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu fais pour connaitre de tels mots à ton âge. » Soupira un jônin en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns maintenue en place par une queue de cheval comme son petit apprenti blond. Cet homme était le commandant du trio de bombardiers envoyé par les Bakuha Butai pour infliger autant de dégâts que possible à leurs ennemies. Difficile de croire que quatre escouades de shinobi avaient réussi à détruire plusieurs centaines de ninjas ennemis sans perdre un seul homme et pourtant…

« Là n'est pas la question Gari-sensei ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cet affront persister ! » Les yeux bleu du jônin se durcirent forçant Deidara à se recroqueviller par reflexe.

« Dei-kun, un bon artificier doit apprendre la patience. Tu dois attendre le bon moment avant d'engloutir le monde dans le feu ! » S'écria soudainement le jônin avec passion rappelant un certain moustachu en spandex faisant apparaitre des étoiles dans les yeux du gamin tandis que derrière eux les deux chunins les accompagnants se demandez si leur Taichio avait fini par perdre la boule.

« Aye Sensei ! »

Gari reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il vit la barrière défendant les Konoha et Suna-nins s'ouvrir pendant une paire de secondes laissant sortir un faucon géant portant deux ninjas sur son dos. L'artificier vétéran sortit une longue-vue alors qu''il vit l'escouade de Daki s'approcher pour un second passage.

Cela se passa très vite.

Alors que le faucon passait à côté du gigantesque oiseau d'argile l'un des shinobis portant un uniforme de Konoha effectua plusieurs signes rapides. L'instant d'après une boule de feu bleu jailli de la bouche du ninja frappant les Iwa-nins a bouts portants.  
Gari blêmit en voyant ses hommes être massacrés en quelques secondes, le pire était qu'il connaissait ces flammes. C'était l'empreinte du Kurotora.

« Sensei qu'es qu'on fait ! » demanda Deidara avec inquiétude en voyant ses camarades être massacrés aussi facilement. Gari serra les dents avec frustration, il voulait venger ses hommes mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens.

« On se replie. On n'a pas assez de munitions pour abattre un Jinchûriki. » Déclara le Jônin, la mort dans l'âme.

Alors que leur transport battait ses ailes pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible, Gari tourna son attention vers l'autre escouade qu'il commandait et jura en voyant que le faucon les avait rattrapés. L'animal s'approcha juste assez pour permette au Jinchûriki du Nibi de sauter a bords Katana en mains.

Dès l'instant ou l'un des Iwa-nins engagea le Jinchûriki, Gari comprit qu'ils étaient condamnés. L'homme était un maitre avec sa lame et était trop rapide pour les chûnins.

En moins d'une minute le combat fut achevé et Gari pu voir le Konoha-nin rengainé sa lame avant de sauter sur le dos du faucon alors que l'oiseau d'argile se dissolvait. Depuis sa longue-vue il vit Kurotora tourner ses yeux inhumains vers lui. Le jônin cru un instant que le faucon allait les poursuivre mais a sa grande surprise l'animal géant fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la barrière.

* * *

« Fais chier… Tu es sur de ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps Karura ? » Demandais-je à ma pilote qui avait un ton bien gris.

« Désolé mais je suis à court de chakra. » haleta-t-elle avec un ton désolé. Contrairement à une invocation normale les faucons siphonnait en permanence une partie du chakra de leur invocateur. Lorsque le faucon était petit la consommation était quasi-inexistante mais lorsqu'il était de la taille d'un avion…

« Bah tant pis. Au moins on les aura mis en fuite. » Finis-je par dire en lançant un regard aigu vers les fuyards.

Alors que nous atterrissions, je vis Minato baisser la barrière et le reste de nos shinobis partir prudemment a la recherche de survivants. Après avoir remercié Karura je la laissai au bon soin de ses compagnons avant d'aller rejoindre mon ami.

Je trouvai mon blond Taicho entrain de faire son rapport au QG par radio avec l'aide d'un Yamanaka. Une fois qu'il eut fini je me m'avança sachant qu'il m'avait repéré dès l'instant ou j'avais mis pieds a terre.

« Alors quel est la situation ? » Demandais-je avec curiosité.

« Pas glorieuse. Ces 'bombardiers ' ne sont pas apparus uniquement ici. On a des pertes élevées sur tous les fronts. » Minato leva ses yeux vers le ciel avec un long soupir. « Pour éviter plus de pertes Hokage-sama nous a ordonné de diviser les régiments en escouades de douze afin de reprendre les tactiques de guérillas. » Le Namikaze se posa un instant avant de sourire. « La seule bonne nouvelle est qu'on va reformer l'équipe. »

Un grand sourire sauvage apparut sur mes lèvres. Semblerait que les Kamis aient entendu mes prières.

«Oh yeah! T'entend ça Miko-chan ? La dream team est de retour ! »

* * *

Omake : Le Jyuken Elémentals par Hiashi Hyuga

Pour faire simple le Jyuken Elémentals utilisa les formes basiques du Jyuken mais au lieux d'utiliser du chakra pur pour ses attaques nous utilisons du chakra modifié pour correspondre à l'un des éléments.

Si la consommation de chakra a ainsi été augmentée la puissance offensive a été accrue de manière exponentiels et ajoutant divers effets secondaire aux frappes en plus de clore les tenketsus.

Les effets sont les suivants :

Raiton = perturbe le contrôle moteur de l'ennemi et entraine une paralysie temporaire voir un évanouissement.

Futon = détruit les cellules en les déchiquetant aux niveaux cellulaires causant des blessures inguérissables.

Doton = renforce le corps de l'utilisateur lui permettant d'encaisser plus de coups.

Suiton = permet d'attaquer le système sanguin ennemi en coupant le flot du sang dans un membre.

Katon =détruits les cellules en provoquant une combustion spontanée

Ps : les techniques telles que le Kaiten sont encore entrain d'être tester a cause l'importante consommation en chakra.


	11. Chapter 10 : Embuscade et trahison

**Chapitre 10 : Embuscade et chasse aux traitres**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** a tous mes valeureux lecteurs : _**Je suis désolé !**_. J'étais sensé updaté trois de mes fics mais malheureusement la vie réel est venu me voir et m'a flanqué un grand coup de genoux dans les valseuses avant de me voler mon temps libre!  
Sérieusement a cause de mes études j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire donc attendez vous a ce que les updates se fassent de plus en plus rare.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mes histoires mais vous allez devoir attendre quelques mois avant de me voir poster de nouveau chapitre.

Bon assez parler vous êtes pas là pour ça!  
Bonne lecture ;)

_**Azrael Over**_

* * *

Un an après la reprise de la guerre quelque part dans une forêt de Taki no kuni une escouade de shinobis se reposait après avoir repoussé une attaque ennemie. Il était évidant au vu du sang qui recouvrait leurs armes et leurs vêtements que la batailles avait été rude.

« Fais chier combien de ninjas Ônoki à envoyer ? » Grogna Mikoto, appuyé contre un arbre alors que je ressaierais un bandage autour de son bras pendant qu'Hizashi aidait Hiashi a remboîtait son bras.

« Assez pour nous noyer sous les cadavres. » Soupira Minato en jetant un regard calme sur notre équipe. A l'exception de Kushina le groupe entier était blessé et fatigué. Notre mission avait été simple : infiltrer une ville tenu par des Iwa-nins faire exploser le dépôt contenant leur ravitaillement et foutre le camp en vitesse.

On ne s'était rendu compte que quelques chose clochait que lorsque Hiashi avait 'vu' que l'entrepôt était vide a part pour quelques rats. L'instant d'après des nuées de ninjas, nous étaient tombés dessus nous forçant à nous frayer un passage en force vers l'extérieur de la ville. Aucun d'entre nous n'étaient sorti de là indemne et on ne s'en serait certainement pas sorti tout court sans le Hiraishin de Minato qui nous téléporta à l'extérieur de la ville.

Vous me demandez sans doute mais pourquoi Minato ne les a pas massacrés ou pourquoi je ne suis pas parti en mode full biju ?  
Simple cette putain d'embuscade était faite **pour nous**. Avant que l'affrontement ne commence une 'civile' a détruit les rouleaux de Minato contenant sa réserve de kunais Hiraishin ne lui laissant qu'une petite dizaine de ses couteaux de téléportations, pas assez pour tuer plusieurs centaines d'Iwa-nins. Et cerise sur le gâteau les iwa-nins avaient amené leur propre Jinchûrikis : Kazan Ken no Roshi, conteneur de Son Goku (Le Yonbi pas le Sayan). Certes il n'était pas copain-copain avec son Biju mais avec son Yoton et l'accès au chakra de son Biju ce n'était pas le genre d'adversaire que je voulais affronter tout en étant en sous nombre.

Bref résultat des courses : on est en cavale avec plusieurs bataillons d'Iwa-nins nous harcelant a chaque seconde et nous bloquant la route vers Hi no kuni.

Sans conteste le pire fiasco de notre carrière.

_**C'est un euphémisme…**_

« Hey Kushina des nouvelles de tes clones ? » Demandais-je, curieux de savoir si la tactique de diversion de l'Uzumaki avait fonctionné.

« Les équipes Menma et Naruto ont était rattrapés mais Team Ichiraku est toujours en course. A moins que les Iwa-nins n'aient un coup de chance ont devrait être tranquille pour une heure ou deux. » Nous rassura Kushina, arrachant des soupirs de soulagements a Hizashi et Minato.

« Ok…On va prendre dix minutes pour souffler après on repart. » Annonça notre blond Taicho.

« Je veux bien mais vers ou ? » Demanda soudainement Hiashi faisant fronçait les sourcils de Minato.

« Hiashi a raison. On n'arrivera jamais à se rapprocher assez de Konoha pour que tu puisses utiliser le Hiraishin de manière viable. » Soupirais-je en voyant le gros problème devant nous. On n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir durant notre fuite initiale avec les ninjas d'Iwa sur nos talons.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment avant qu'une idée n'apparaisse dans mon cerveau.

« Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais on est allié avec Kumo non ? » Demandais-je avec un sourire fatigué. « On pourrait faire un détour par là pour perdre nos poursuivants. »

« Tu veux faire un détour par Kumo ? Mais il faudra traverser Taki et Tetsu no kuni avant d'arriver chez eux ! » Contra Kushina alors que Minato semblait peser le pour et le contre.

« Ça va faire un sacré détour mais je vois pas d'autre solution. On ne peut pas briser le blocus pour rejoindre Kusa ou Konoha et on ne peut pas rester là. » Ajoutais-je faisant réfléchir mes compagnons.

« … Ah et puis merde c'est toujours mieux que d'attendre ici qu'ils nous rattrapent. » Fini par soupirer Minato.

Soudain Kushina sursauta et jura.

« Fais chier ! Ils ont rattrapés mes clones ! » Cracha la Jinchûriki nous faisant levait aussitôt.

« On bouge ! Go, go, go ! » Siffla Minato avec urgence. Aussitôt nous disparûmes silencieusement dans les arbres.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes furent horriblement dure nous étions forcé de pousser nos corps au-delà de nos limites pour maintenir notre avance avec nos poursuivants qui refusaient de nous lâcher. Par deux fois les Iwa-nins faillirent nous rattraper mais on arriva à les semer en utilisant la première fois des Parchemins explosifs pour provoquer un éboulement et la seconde fois en utilisant des dizaines de Kage bunshins pour brouiller les traces.

On avait fini par sortir de Taki et on avait commencé à longer la frontière de Tetsu no kuni avec un bataillon de ninjas à nos talons. Et comme si ça ne suffisait notre situation devenait de plus en plus critique a chaque seconde qui passait.

Mikoto, Minato et moi étions les seuls à avoir conservé des armes suffisamment entretenue pour être efficace et nous avions tous consommé des Stimpacks pour restaurer nos forces et notre chakra. Ajouté a cela le contrecoup du manque de sommeil et de vrai nourriture et même Kushina était au bord de l'épuisement. Mais plus que la fatigue une énorme question occupait nos esprits a chaque instant : Comment faisaient-ils pour nous retrouver à chaque fois malgré les sceaux masquant notre chakra ?

Traqueurs ? Senseurs extrêmement talentueux ? Vaudou ?

Malheureusement nous n'avions pas le temps de chercher des réponses.

Alors que nous courions dans l'un des innombrables cols composant les montagnes de Tetsu no kuni je me forçai à accélérer un peu pour me ranger aux côtés de Minato.

« Nato… On ne tiendra pas plus longtemps sans pause. » Murmurais a son oreille, le forçant à tourner sa tête pour voir l'état du reste de l'escouade.

« Je sais mais a moins d'un mira… » Le blond se figea et leva ses yeux vers le ciel avant de sourire avec soulagement. « Semblerait que ma chance ne m'a pas complétement abandonné. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demandais-je avec surprise le voyant pointé un doigt vers le ciel.

« Une tempête approche, les Iwa-nins font être forcé de s'arrêter pour ne pas geler et on va pouvoir en profiter pour souffler. » Je plissai mes yeux, connaissant les risques d'une tempête en pleine montagne je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

« Mouais…je suis pas très chaud avec ce plan. » Marmonna Kushina arrachant des grognements approbateurs aux restes du groupe.

« Pas étonnant vu qu'il s'agit d'une tempête de glace. » Fit soudainement Hiashi d'un ton monotone.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Hiashi viens-tu…d'essayer de faire une blague ? » fini par demander Minato avec un ton ahuris.

« …Peut-être ? »

« … »

« … »

« Je pense que je suis plus fatigué que je le pensais. Je commence à avoir des hallucinations. » Grognais-je avant de me frotter les yeux faisant ricaner doucement Kushina.

« Aha très drôle, Neko-chan. »

« Byaku-teme. »

Un rire fatigué sorti des lèvres de Mikoto et de Hizashi en voyant le duo se disputer comme au bon vieux temps tandis que Minato souriait doucement.

* * *

Nous continuâmes à avancer à la recherche d'un abri lorsque la tempête d'abatis sur nous avec une violence inouïe. Heureusement Hiashi utilisa un peu de chakra pour activer son Byakugan afin trouver une grotte assez grandes pour nous abritez.

Après que moi et Miko eûmes fini d'installer un genjustu à double épaisseur pour cacher l'entrée, nous rejoignîmes le reste du groupe qui s'était blotti les uns contre les autres afin de conserver la chaleur. Dans un autre monde, j'aurai trouvé gênant d'être collé comme des pingouins avec mes amis de cette manière. Mais après les douches/bains communs, les tentes communes et autres conneries du genre je n'allais certainement pas être gênée juste en me blottissant avec mes équipiers et ma femme.

L'un des bon côté d'être le Jinchûriki de Matatabi était que j'étais une vrai bouillote avec ma température corporelle naturellement plus haute que la normal.

_**Arrête de te servir de moi pour trouver des raisons afin de câliner ta femme ! c'est vexant a la fin.**_

_Oh ça va ! C'est comme si ça te dérangeait !_

Etant le premier à avoir un tour de garde je pus observer mes camarades tout en gardant un œil sur l'entrée. Mikoto s'était blotti contre moi avec un visage qui me donnait envie de hurler KAWAI malgré la fatigue.

_**KAWAI !**_

_Arg Mata !_

_**Désolé c'était trop tentant !**_

Minato et Kushina s'étaient enlacé ensemble tout en se serrant contre nous et vu leurs visages détendus je pense qu'ils étaient confortable l'un avec l'autre.

…

…

_Pas de commentaire ?_

_**Tu n'es pas le seul à être fatigué Chaton.**_

_Meh, si tu le dis._

Hizashi devait avoir un rêve pervers…encore. Et dire qu'Icha Icha n'est même pas encore sortie.

_**Les chrétiens ont existé avant que la Bible ne soit publier tu sais…**_

_Mata je ne suis pas sûr que la Bible et Icha Icha aient quoi que ce soit en commun._

Hiashi… comment diable il arrive à garder un visage sérieux même en dormant ? On l'a impression qu'il fait semblant de dormir !

_**Pince son nez.**_

_Non._

_**Pince.**_

_Non._

_**S'il te plait ? **_

_Non._

_**Allez ! Je sais que t'en meurt d'envie !**_

…

…

_Quand ce sera son tour de monter la garde._

_**Youhou !**_

Les heures passèrent lentement et le silence n'étant brisé que par les respirations de mes camarades et les mugissements de la tempête dehors.

Rien de vraiment intéressant ne se passa durant mon tour de garde et je passai rapidement le relais a Hiashi avant de me caler avec Mikoto pour dormir un peu.

Sentant une main me secouer, j'écarquillai mes yeux, toute trace de sommeil perdu et jeta un regard surpris à Hiashi.

« Qu'es qui se passe ? » demandais-je en voyant que tout le monde était réveiller ou en entrain de se réveiller.

« La tempête est entrain de se calmer. » expliqua Minato, la mâchoire serré de frustration.

Avec un juron j'observai l'extérieur de la caverne et vit que les rafales de vents devenaient de plus en plus faibles.  
En théorie ce genre de tempête dure des jours voir des semaines. Et par malchance cette saleté s'est dissipé avant même qu'on ne puisse régénérer notre chakra.

Minato ouvrit sa bouche mais se figea avant de disparaitre dans un flash a notre grande surprise, au même moment je sentis la première couche du genjutsu cachant l'entrée être dissiper. Trois secondes plus tard le Namikaze fut de retour pantelant trainant le cadavre d'un Iwa-nin derrière lui.  
Un iwa-nin portant un équipement **arctique**. Notre taicho laissa tomber lourdement le corps avec un regard sombre.

« Un éclaireur. Je ne sais pas comment mais il a réussi à trouver notre trace. » Cracha Minato après avoir repris sa respiration. « Ils ont dû les déployer pendant la tempête pour tenter de nous retrouver. »

« A-t-il eu le temps de contacter le reste ? » Demanda Kushina tandis qu'Hizashi récupérait rapidement les kunais et shuriken de l'éclaireur avant de les distribuer au reste de l'équipe.

«… Il venait de finir son rapport lorsque je l'ai abattu. » Avoua Minato avec une furie froide contenue dans sa voix.

« Bon sang… » Les veines autour des yeux d'Hizashi apparurent lorsqu'il activa son Byakugan, examinant les alentours. « Il y a une demi-douzaine d'éclaireurs autour de nous mais je ne vois pas le gros des chasseurs. Ils doivent être au-delà de mon champ de vision. »

« Ok on bouge avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils ont perdu l'un des leurs. » Ordonna fermement Minato tandis que j'utilisais un peu de mon chakra pour augmenter la portée de mon ouïe et de mon odorat.

Aussitôt mon sang se glaça lorsque je sentis la quantité absurde de shinobis se rapprochant de notre direction à grande vitesse. Juste avec leur odeur je ne pouvais pas deviner leurs nombres mais en extrapolant… il devait y'à avoir au moins une centaine de soldats au minimum.

« Euh, Nato…Je crois que c'est raté pour ça. » Minato mit un genou a terre et posa deux doigts sur le sol, utilisant sa capacité de senseur pour repérer précisément les Iwa-nins.

« … Combien de temps ? » Demanda doucement Mikoto tout en réajustant le fourreau de son katana.

« Dix minutes… peut-être quinze si on a de la chance. » Fini par dire le blond en se relevant.

Sans dire un mot de plus nous fonçâmes dans la direction opposée de nos poursuivants sprintant aussi vite que possible vers la frontière.

* * *

« Je crois qu'on les a semé. » Soupira Minato ralentissement la cadence après une heure de sprint effréné, j'ouvris ma bouche pour parler mais je me figeai en entendant un sifflement dans l'air rappelant étrangement…

« BOUGEZ ! » Mon hurlement fut suffisamment pour faire plonger mon escouade au sol, juste à temps pour esquiver un immense rocher qui s'écrasa brutalement a quelques mètres de nous, nous aspergeant de silex.

Je feulai de douleur en sentant un fragment de pierre entailler ma joue et tourna la tête pour voir comment aller les autres.  
Mikoto, Minato et Hiashi n'avaient pas subis de blessures mais Kushina et Hizashi n'avaient pas eu autant de chance. Ma sœur Jinchûriki s'était pris un éclat longs comme ma main dans le ventre tandis qu'Hizashi avait été assommé par le contrecoup du choc.

« Naraku occupe-toi d'Hizashi ! » Hurla Minato tout en se précipitant sur Kushina pour l'aider.

« Mais merde c'était quoi ça ? » Cria Mikoto tandis que je chargeais le corps inconscient d'Hizashi sur mon dos. Hiashi, une fois rassuré sur l'état de son frère, activa son Buyakugan et jura.

« Rônins ! Des centaines d'entre eux ! Ils ont des trébuchets ! » Cria le Hyûga en pointant des petites silhouettes s'arrangeant en formation à la sortie du col.

Rônins. Un terme désignant des samurais sans maitres. L'équivalent de bandits avec un entrainement militaire souvent engagé en tant qu'hommes de mains par divers hommes de l'ombre ou hommes d'affaires sans scrupules. On avait dû tomber sur un groupe ayant déserté Tetsu no Kuni récemment et probablement commandé par un officier déchu.

_Juste notre chance… Mata c'était quoi déjà le proverbe correspondant a ce genre de situation ?_

_**Tomber de Charybde en Scylla ?**_

_Bingo._

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » Hurlais-je alors que nous courions pour éviter le bombardement. « Ils travaillent pour Iwa ? » Sans avoir a me retourner je vis les divers bataillons d'Iwa-nin apparaitre derrière nous et sur les côtés me faisant jurer de plus belles.

« Non ! » Cria Hiashi avec soulagement tandis que le son de l'acier frappant l'acier résonna autour de nous ,accompagné par les hurlements des blessés et les cris d'agonie des mourants.

« Profitons en avant que les Iwa-nins ne les massacrent ! » Cria Minato en tenant Kushina avec l'un de ses bras alors que les Iwa-nins chargeaient la formation des samurais tandis que nous foncions pour passer au travers des samurais. Je sais pas qui commandais les Iwa-nins mais il ne voulait vraiment pas nous laisser fuir.

Ce qui se passa ensuite peut être résumé en un seul mot : carnage.

Les Rônins de Tetsu no kuni et les ninjas d'Iwa s'entretuèrent dans le chaos le plus total alors que nous avancions péniblement au cœur de la mêlée. Kunai et katana tranchaient la chair dans une symphonie lugubre tandis que des rivières de sangs éclaboussaient la neige la rendant écarlate.

Je parai un coup visant Hizashi avec ma propre lame, grinçant des dents en voyant le tranchant être entamé, tandis qu'à côté de moi Mikoto et Hiashi se battaient comme des démons afin de nous permettre d'avancer avec les blessés. Malheureusement ce n'était tout simplement pas assez.

Je poussai un grognement de douleur lorsqu'un kunai se planta dans ma cuisse me forçant à poser un genou à terre pour ne pas faire tomber Hizashi. Aussitôt Mikoto fut à mes coté m'évitant d'être décapiter par un Iwa-nin voulant profiter de ma faiblesse. Trois seconde plus tard elle profita de son Sharingan pour esquiver in-extremis le coup de mon attaquant avant de lui enfoncer sa lame dans son cœur. Malheureusement le katana de Mikoto avait été affaiblit par les combats incessant et se brisa, laissant la lame dans le corps du ninja ennemi et la poignée dans la main de ma sauveuse.

Sans perdre un instant Mikoto ramassa l'un des kunai de l'Iwa-nin et m'aida a me relever.

« Minato on ne peut pas continuer ainsi ! » Hurla Hiashi avant de faire exploser le cœur d'un samurai avec une frappe de la paume tandis que de l'autre main il électrocutait un autre rônin voulant l'attaquer par derrière.

Je vis Nato se mordre les lèvres avant de jeter un regard décidé sur l'un de ses kunai. Avant que je puisse l'arrêter il lança son kunai de toute ses forces dans la direction de la frontière.

_**Il ne va quand même pas…**_

_OH LE CON !_

« MINATO NE FAIS PAS… » La voix de Kushina fut interrompus lorsque nous disparûmes dans un flash de lumière jaune.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait je m'écrasa brutalement au sols et poussa un gémissement de douleur en sentant ma blessure à la hanche se rappeler à mon souvenir. Tout autour de moi mes compagnons s'écrasèrent de la même manière montrant que Minato avait dû nous téléporter alors que le kunai volait encore…

_Oh merde Minato !_

_**T'inquiète Chaton il est vivant. Sa compagne est entrain de s'occuper de lui.**_

_Dieu soit loué…_

Je tournai ma tête pour voir Kushina prendre le pouls du blond et lâcher un petit sourire de soulagement.

Bonne nouvelles : tout le monde était vivant et au vue du boucan les Iwa-nins et les Rônins n'étaient pas près d'en avoir fini.

Mauvaises nouvelles : Minato et Hizashi sont K.O Kushina et moi sommes blessés et cerise sur le gâteau Mikoto et Hiashi sont à deux doigts de s'évanouir a cause du manque de chakra.

_Mata tu pourrais ?_

_**Serre les dents**__._

Je tendus un bras vers l'arriéré de ma jambe et referma ma main autour de la poignée du kunai avant de l'arracher d'un coup. Une fois le kunai dans ma jambe retirée je sifflai de douleur en sentant le chakra de ma Biju se concentrer sur la plaie, la cautérisant instantanément.

_**Voilà ! Ce n'est pas du grand art mais tu devrais pouvoir bouger si tu ne forces pas trop. **_

_Entendu_.

« Kushina tu peux bouger ? » Demandais-je faiblement a l'autre Jinchûriki qui venait de finir d'ausculter Minato.

« Un peu grâce au Kyûbi. » Répondit doucement la jeune femme en regardant ses blessures se refermer doucement.

« Mikoto, Hiashi ? »

« Je… vais…bien… » Pantela le Hyûga, malgré le fait qu'il ait l'air d'un zombie.

« Physiquement ça va… mais j'ai plus une goutte de chakra. » Souffla Mikoto avec un air rassurant malgré ses traits tirés et sa voix tremblante.

Avec un grognement d'effort je me relevai avec Hizashi sur le dos et fis signe au groupe d'avancer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons boitillés ainsi mais lorsque le soleil se leva à nouveau je fus soulager de voir que nous avions quitté les montagnes bordant Tetsu no kuni et que nous étions dans Yu no kuni.

Je crois que ce fut à ce moment que mon corps lâcha. Mon dernier souvenir avant de m'écrouler fut de voir une escouade de ninjas arborant un symbole familier s'approcher de nous.

* * *

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux je vis que j'étais allongé sur un lit de camps avec un bandage improvisé autour de ma jambe. Tout autour de moi mes camarades étaient allongés de manière similaire a moi mais à part Kushina le reste d'entre eux était dans les vapes.

« Ou… »

« Un camp avancé de Kumo-nins. » Répondit Kushina, sans me laisser le temps de finir. « Ils nous ont trouvé et on a eu du bol qu'une connaissance soit à leur tête. »

« Une connaissance ? »

« Je pense qu'Uzumaki-san parle de moi. » Déclara une voix bourrue tandis qu'un colosse familier entré dans la tente.

« A ? Ben merde ça faisait longtemps. » Déclarais-je avec un sourire tout en serrant les poings prés à me défendre. On était peut-être allié mais comme on mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

« Pas assez à mon goût. » Grogna froidement le colosse me faisant grincer des dents.

_**Ouch**_.

« Donc… C'est quoi la suite ? »Demandais-je doucement en voyant A m'examinait avec un regard calculateur.  
_Bon sang lui et Kirabi sont comme le jour et la nuit_.

« Nous avons envoyé un message à Konoha. »Finit par maugrée le titan « Ils vont envoyer une équipe pour vous récupérer. » Sérieusement ? Wow je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Kumo respecte l'alliance alors qu'ils venaient de mettre la main sur deux Jinchûrikis et deux Byakugans dont un non-scellé.

_**Tant mieux j'ai envie de dire**__._

_Mon côté pessimiste me dit qu'ils ont de gros souci avec les Kiri-nins et qu'ils ont besoin de notre soutien. _

_**La raison importe t'elle tant que ça**__ ?_

_Touché_.

Sans dire un mot de plus A quitta la tente, nous permettant de nous relâcher.

« Ce type me hérisse le poil à chaque fois. » Grogna Kushina en s'asseyant sur son propre lit. Je remarquai que contrairement au reste d'entre nous elle n'avait pas de bandages sur elle.

« Pareil. » L'Uzumaki se tourna vers moi, son regards s'attardant sur les zones de mon corps couvertes par des bandages.

« Comment vont tes blessures ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Je testai ma jambe et grogna en sentant une douleur horrifiante me traverser les muscles.

_Mata c'est quoi ce bordel ? _

_**Effets secondaires du poison.**_

_Y'avait du poison sur le kunia ?_

Yup, j'ai réussi a le neutraliser mais ta jambe a eu le temps d'être endommager. Je devrais pouvoir réparer les dégâts mais tu vas morfler pour quelques mois.

« Merde…selon Mata je vais devoir jour les unijambistes pendant quelques mois. » Annonçais à Kushina qui grimaça de sympathie.

« Je compatis. »

« Et toi alors ? »

« T'inquiète entre mon copain poilu et ma régénération naturelle je suis comme neuve ! » Me rassura-t-elle en tapotant sur son flanc montrant que Kurama était un sacré bon médecin quand il voulait.

« ... »

« … »

« Donc… Qu'es qu'on va faire en attendant qu'on vienne nous chercher ? » Fini par demander Kushina après un long moment passer a rien faire.

« Poker ? »

« …Meh. Envoie les cartes. »

Nous passâmes deux jours dans cette tente à reprendre nos forces sans pouvoir faire le moindre effort physique. Kushina et moi fûmes soulagés de voir les autres se réveiller petit à petit a l'exception de Hiahsi qui était toujours dans les vapes. Vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de super Biju en eux ils eurent besoin de plusieurs jours de repos complet avant même qu'ils ne pensent à bouger. Et pendant ce laps de temps j'ai découvert quelque chose de très important : Ne jamais parier contre un Uzumaki !

Putain je sais maintenant de qui Naruto tient sa chance ! Sérieusement combien de personnes sont capable d'obtenir cinq royal flush d'affilé ? 0 ? AH ! Kushina a réussi à faire Huit fois en une semaine ! Et sans tricher en plus !

_**On pourrait se servir d'elle pour piller un casino en toute légalité…**_

_Mata ne me tente pas !_

_**Imagine tous ces ryos Naraku…**_

_Nnnnnnnnnn, doit…résister…tentation…_

« Hey Naraku ça va ? T'a l'air constipé. »

« …Kushina… »

« Oui ? »

« Dès qu'on rentre à Konoha je t'embarque au casino le plus proche. » Annonçais avec des symboles de dollars apparaissant dans mes yeux.

_Merde j'ai céder !_

_**Bien venu dans le coté obscure gamin ! Tiens prends un cookie.**_

…_Comment t'as fait pour faire des cookies dans mon esprit ?_

_**Tu serais surpris de ce qu'on peut trouver dans ton cerveau**_**.**

Soudain un grognement sourd annonça le réveil de Hiashi qui nous jeta un regard vitreux avant d'activer son Byakugan par reflexe.

« Calme Teme. Les Kumo-nins ont décidé de respecter leurs parts du contrats. » Le Hyuga hocha sa tête mais scanna quand même la zone je soupirai et me tourna vers mes cartes avant de sursauter en entendant Hiashi couiner alors que son Byakugan venait de passer sur le corps endormis de Mikoto, oui j'ai bien dit **couiné** de surprise.

« Hiashi ? »

« Naraku…reste calme. » déclara le Hyuga avec une voie qui me ficha la frousse pour la première fois de ma vie.

« Quoi, qu'es qui ce passe ? » Demanda Minato avec surprise

« … Mikoto est enceinte. »

« … »

« Oh. Mon. Kami ! » Fit Kushina avec des yeux écarquillé digne d'un lémurien.

« … »

_**Ben merde il me l'on grillé… Bon allez on va reboot tout ça**_.

« … » mon dernier souvenir fut d'entendre un 'blam' lorsque je perdis connaissance de la manière la plus noble et viril possible.

* * *

Le voyage de retour fut calme dieu merci. L'escadron d'Anbu venu nous récupérer étaient des pros et nous firent traverser Hi no kuni en toute sécurité. Mais à la seconde ou nous fûmes arrivé…

« Naaaaaaaaaan, tu me prendra jamais vivant ! »Criais-je en me débattant dans la poigne d'acier d'une certaine Senju.

« On est foutu Naraku, accepte ton destin. »marmonna Kushina avec un ton déprimé alors qu'elle subissait le même sort.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot. » Gronda Tsunade alors qu'elle nous trainé par la peau du cou jusqu'à l'hôpital. « Les doses de chakra que vos Bijus vous ont injectés sont suffisantes pour transformer un bataillon de jônins en steaks, alors vous allez me faire un check-up complet et vous allez rester sagement sur l'un de mes lits d'hôpital jusqu'à ce je vous considère apte a reprendre le service. »

Je vais être honnête, je fais juste semblant d'être effrayer par Tsunade. Après la branlée que m'a mise Mikoto…

_**FLASH BACK**_

… _Matatabi de quoi tu parles ?_

_**Tu vas bien faire un flash-back là non ?**_

_Ok … Un, comment tu sais ça, et deux tu n'es pas sensé pouvoir lire mes flash-back !_

_**Meh, plein toi a l'auteur.**_

… _Oh et puis merde Flash-back no justu Katsu !_

* * *

Dans une certaine tente dans un camps de Kumo-nin, un certain Jinchûriki (moi) était entrain de voir la mort en face.

« Raku, chérie… tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? » Fit Mikoto avec un grand sourire éclatant qui juré avec l'aura démoniaque qu'elle émettait. Je déglutis péniblement et chercha du soutien avec mes yeux. Mon espoir de sauvetage fut rapidement réduit en cendres lorsque je fis Minato et les Hyûgas roulés en boule dans un coin terrorisé tandis que Kushina observait la scène avec du pop-corn.

_**Naraku, ça été un honneur de te connaitre.**_

_Putain pas toi aussi Mata !_

« Euh, et bien… Les sceaux contraceptif ne sont pas fiables ? » L'aura de Mikoto redoubla me faisant couiner de peur.

« Juste pour être sûr, tu te souviens de notre discussion au sujet de nos futurs enfants ? » Déclara ma femme avec un ton glacial.

« 'On attendra la fin de la guerre avant de penser à en avoir'… »

« Et ? » N'ayant pas de réponse je répondis la seul chose que je pouvais dire.

« … Pitié ? »

« Serre les dents, chérie. » Fit ma bien-aimée/bourreau en craquant ses doigts.

A l'autre bout du camp, A frissonna d'horreur en entendent les cris de douleur aigue d'un certain Jinchûriki.

« Merde, Papa avait raison. Le plus effrayant dans Konoha ce n'est pas la quantité absurde de techniques OP mais bien leurs femmes… » Grogna le colosse en déglutissant avec difficulté.

_**Flash-back no jutsu kai !**_

* * *

Donc après avoir reçu la Mère de toutes les corrections pour avoir oublié d'activer mon préservatif (Aka le Sceau). Mikoto et moi avions décidé de garder le bébé et ayant besoin de temps pour me remettre de la raclée que j'avais subis ma chère femme décida seul du nom.

_**Itachi**_.

… Yup je sais ce que vous vous dites mais Itachi n'est-il pas censé être le fils de Fugaku et Mikoto ? A cette question il y a deux réponses possible: Un ce ne sera pas dû tout le Itachi cannon qui va naitre parce que je suis son Père ;Deux : 95% des gènes viennent de Mikoto et je fais devenir le Papa d'un génie avec une forte tendance pour le sacrifice de soi et le massacre d'autrui.

… J'ai du mal a décider qu'es qui est pire.

« NARAKU UCHIHA ! »

… _Fais chier. Kagami vient juste d'apprendre la nouvelle pas vrai ?_

_**Si tu me cherche Chaton je suis tout au fond de ton cerveau a droite !**_

* * *

Hiruzen regarda l'escouade devant lui avec un visage fermé.

« Es que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qui c'est passer ? Ça devait être une simple mission de sabotage d'a peine deux semaines mais au lieu de ça vous avez passé TROIS MOIS a être poursuivit par la quasi-totalité des Iwa-nins de la région avant de vous retrouver dans Yu no kuni. » Demanda le Kami no Shinobi avec un visage impassible. Avec les sannins , et le trio Ino-Shika-Cho, l'unité de Minato représentait le meilleur de Konoha. Pour qu'ils aient été poussé au bout…

« Hokage-sama, cette mission était compromise avant même qu'elle ne commence. » annonça gravement Minato faisant plisser les yeux du Sarutobi.

« Que veux-tu dire ?» Demanda Hiruzen tout en mordant dans sa pipe.

« Les Iwa-nins étaient préparé spécialement pour notre arrivé. Ils savaient qu'on venait sir. » En entendant l'explication du Namikaze, le Hokage dû se retenir pour ne pas faire éclater son bureau de rage. Il n'y avait qu'une seul possibilité pour expliquer la situation.

« … On a une fuite quelques part et il semblerait qu'Onoki veuille se débarrasser de nos étoiles montantes. » Hiruzen tira un instant sur sa pipe avant de soupirer. « Votre escouade va être confiné dans Konoha pour votre prochaine mission. » Cette nouvelle ne provoqua aucune réaction visible chez les Enfants Terribles mais Hiruzen put voir que leurs postures s'étaient légèrement raidies.

« Quel genre de mission Hokage-sama ? » demanda Minato, servant de porte-parole pour le groupe.

« Trouvez d'où vient la fuite et colmatez là. Vous avez carte blanche.» A la seconde où il eut fini sa phrase, Hiruzen ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par les regards désespérés des Jinchûrikis. Si le duo avait bien quelque chose en commun c'était leur haine des missions d'espionnages et de contre-espionnages.

« Aye ! » Firent les six shinobis en cœurs avec différents degrés d'enthousiasme.

* * *

Une fois sortie du bureau du vieux Saru je ne pus retenir un grognement de frustration.

« De toute les missions possibles… » Grognais-je avec frustration.

« Complétement d'accord. » Soupira Kushina, en réajustant sa queue de cheval qui s'était légèrement dénoué pendant la conversation. « On est spécialisé pour le combat de front et la recherche et destruction pas pour le contre-espionnage. Pourquoi diable Hiru-jiji nous as confié cette mission ? »

« Simple, personne ne s'y attendra. » Annonça notre blond national avec un fin sourire.

« Minato a raison. Officiellement nous serons en congé forcé pour récupérer et personne n'y trouvera rien a redire. » Rajouta Mikoto me rappelant soudainement pourquoi je haïssais ce genre de mission.

« … Oh merde. »

« Un problème Naraku ? »

« On va devoir faire de la paperasse ! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! »

« … ça me tue de dire ça mais Neko a raison. Une idée par ou on commence Minato ? » demanda Hiashi en se tournant vers le Namikaze qui avait pris une tête pensive.

«Naraku, Hiashi et moi allons chercher dans les missions classés toute celle qui se sont avéré être des embuscades ces dernières années. Mikoto, Kushina et Hizashi je veux que vous trouviez la liste des personnes ayant accès aux missions, histoire de voir si des noms reviennent. »

« Entendu. On se retrouve ou ? » Demanda Kushina prête a partir.

« Dans notre appart. » Ironiquement malgré le fait que nous ayons chacun nos propres maisons (Mikoto et Moi dans le comptoir Uchiha, Les jumeaux dans le comptoir de leur clan et Kushina et Minato avec leur petite maison qu'il avait acheté non loin du Hokage Monument) Nous avions conservé l'appartement pour nous en servir de refuge secret pour X raisons.

_**Aka bunker renforcé par des centaines de couches de Fuinjutsu et tellement piégé que même Houdini serait découpé en rondelle s'il essayait d'entrer**_.

_Home, sweet home !_

Tout ayant été dis-nous nous séparâmes et commençâmes l'horrible fouille. Une fois arrivée devant le bâtiment servant à stocker les rapports de missions accomplis ou échoués de ran nous fûmes contrôlés par une équipe d'Anbus qui nous laissèrent entré après avoir vérifié nos identité. Bon dieu si Minato et Hiashi n'avaient pas le Kage Bunshin pour aider ça nous aurait pris des années pour filtrer tout ça.

Après plusieurs heures de fouilles et d'horrible lecture un schéma finit par apparaitre.

« Hey Nato tu voix ce que je voie ? » Fit Minato en me passant une série de rapports qui me firent grincer des dents.

« Trente mission de ran ayant échoué lamentablement. Et elles suivent toutes le même paterne. »

« Ennemie en surnombre et préparé pour recevoir les équipes ayant pris les missions. Résultat des courses : carnage absolu pour nos camarades ou de temps un temps un survivant parvenant a fuir de justesse. » Rajouta Hiashi sombrement, me faisant comprendre la gravité de la situation. Ces fuites d'informations avaient provoqués la morts de centaines de Konoha-nins, causant des pertes qui auraient pû être éviter aisément sinon.

« Semblerait que notre équipe est la seule à avoir réussi à s'en sortir sans pertes. » Soupirais-je ne jetant un regards désolé sur les photos des shinobis morts dans ces embuscades.

_Putain presque la moitié d'entre eux étaient des genins_.

« … Ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un espion étranger. » Déclara soudainement notre Taicho avec un air sombre.

« Qu'es tu veux dire Nato ? » Demandais-je avec curiosité.

« Les Iwa-nins avaient accès a trop d'information sensible pour que ce soit le job d'un espion et avec la fréquence de ces fiascos les Anbus auraient fini par le repéré. » Expliqua le blond nous faisant comprendre ou il venait en venir.

« Donc on a un traître parmi nous. » Gronda Hiashi avec une calme furie.

« En effet et il doit s'agir d'un Chûnin ou d'un jônin pour avoir accès a aux missions. »

« Retournons chez nous pour voir ce que les autres ont trouvé. »Finis-je par proposer, sachant qu'on ne trouverait pas d'indices supplémentaires ici.

Quelques shunshin plus tard, nous étions dans notre appartement, assis autour d'une table avec Mikoto prouvant encore une fois qu'elle était la meilleure pour préparer le thé parmi nous.

_Heureusement que ce n'est pas de l'alcool sinon je serais devenu un pochtron avec la quantité que je bois_.

« Alors qu'es que vous avez ? » Finit par demander Minato en voyant la douzaine de dossier éparpillés sur la table du salon.

« On a trois ninjas ayant une accréditation assez élevé parmi la liste pour avoir accès a toute les missions et était de service ce jour-là ou avait l'opportunité de voir ces missions. » Résuma Hizashi alors que Mikoto distribuait les tasses avant de s'asseoir avec nous.

« On a leurs dossiers ? » Questionna Hiashi.

« Ici ! » Lança Kushina en sortant un trio de dossiers qu'elle passa a moi et Hizashi.

« Voyons voir… Koto Sarutobi, 18 ans , Chûnin… » Commençais en lisant le dossier.

« Quelque chose de suspicieux dans sa carrière ? » Fit Minato en levant les yeux du rapport qu'il étudiait.

« A part une loyauté fanatique a Konoha et une haine absolu envers les Iwa-nins, non. » Répondis-je en reposant le dossier.

« Hum… Et les autres ? » Demanda le Namikaze en se tournant Hizashi.

« Nanami Aburame, 27 ans, Spécial Jônin… »

« Ce n'est pas la femme de Shibi ça ? » Intervint Kushina, surprise évidente dans sa voie.

« Maintenant que tu le dis. Mais ça fait deux mois qu'elle ait à l'hôpital, elle ne peut pas être la taupe. » Répondit Hiashi en se probablement une discussion avec Shibi.

« Il nous reste donc lui. » Fit Mikoto en posant un doigt sur la photo de leur dernier suspect. « Kondo Isami, Jônin d'élite, 36 ans, célibataire, carrière exemplaire et…tiens, tiens. »

« Qu'es t'a trouvé Miko-chan ? » Fis-je en tournant mes yeux vers elle.

« Il semblerait qu'il ait une forte addiction au jeux de hasard et pourtant malgré ses pertes il ne semble pas être en manque d'argent. Mais à part ça ce type semble être l'archétype du parfait shinobi. » Expliqua ma Uchiha, déclenchant notre suspicion. Ce Isami était le seul à avoir une raison possible pour trahir Konoha.

« … Hizashi et Mikoto vous allez fouillez son appartement. Kushina j'aimerai que tu gardes un œil sur les deux autres suspects avec tes kage bunshin au cas où pendant que je prépare la paperasse contre Isami. Naraku, Hiashi prenez vos radios et suivez le. » Ordonna Minato calmement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard moi et Hiashi étions perché sur un doigt afin de pouvoir observer notre cible en toute tranquillité alors qu'il dépensait son fric dans l'unique casino existant dans Konoha : Le Senju Malchanceux (propriété exclusive du Hokage).

« Du nouveau teme ? » Demandais-je alors que le Hyuga scannait l'intérieur du casino avec sin Byakugan.

« Non Neko, il est toujours au machine a sous. » soudain ma radio grésilla et la voix de Mikoto résonna dans mon oreille.

« Ici Raider-1, tu me reçois Stalker ? » Fit sa voix légèrement distordu.

_**Raider, Stalker, Fox et Writer… Sérieusement vous que vous arrêtiez de laisser Minato choisir vos nom de code**__._

_Mais ça lui fait tellement plaisir !_

« Ici Stalker-1, je te reçois. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Répondis-je a la radio arrachant un soupir frustré a ma femme.

« Une grosse quantité de dossiers concernant diverse missions sensé se passer dans les six prochaines mois caché dans un coffre derrière une teinture. C'est suspect mais Isami peut facilement justifier leur présence. » Déclara-t-elle, sa colère évidente dans sa voix. Ces dossiers étaient suspects mais a moins d'avoir une preuve clair et net montrant que Isami était un danger pour Konoha on avait les mains liées.

« Ici Fox, les deux autres suspects sont clean. Je laisse mes Kage bunshin et part rejoindre Raider. » Annonça soudainement Kushina dans la radio.

« Ici Writer, entendu Fox. » Répondit Minato, jouant le rôle de superviseur pour l'unité.

« Ici Stalker-2 j'ai quelque chose… quelque qu'un vient d'accoster Isami. » Déclara soudainement Hiashi nous mettant en alerte.

« Il est des nôtres ? » Demanda Minato sans perdre son calme. Je sortie une paire de jumelles et examina la paire. Isami était un grand gaillard avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons tandis que son interlocuteur était un petit homme faisant une tête de moins que lui chauve avec des yeux gris.

« Négatif Writer, pas assez d'infos pour connaitre son allégeance… ils sortent du casino… ils se dirigent vers la demeure d'Isami. » mon annoncement fit grogner Minato qui se mit aussitôt en action.

« Raider-1, Raider-2 remettez les dossiers à leurs places et placez le système d'écoute. Stalker-1 axe-toi sur Isami, Stalker-2 concentre toi sur son compagnon. » Ordonna-t-il rapidement.

« Entendu. »

« Reçu. »

Dix minutes plus nous fûmes devant l'immeuble dans lequel vivait Isami prêt a l'arrêter a la seconde ou il avouerait ses crimes.

« Les cibles entrent dans le bâtiment. »

« Reçu. »

« …Ils entrent dans l'appartement, j'active les sceaux. » Déclara Mikoto. Je fermai les yeux et écouta un grésillement résonnai dans la radio avant que les sceaux ne commencent a transmettre.

« … Qu'es que vous foutez là ! » Gronda la voix grave d'Isami. « Le prochain rendez-vous était dans une semaine ! »

« Il y a eu des… complications Isami-san. » Fit une voix plus aigu, appartenant sans aucun doute a son interlocuteur.

« Complications mon cu ! Tu tiens tant que ça a ce que les Anbus nous tombent dessus ? » Cracha furieusement le possible traitre.

« Ordres d'en haut, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je pense que vous être au courant au sujet des 'enfants terribles'. » Déclara l'inconnu faisant rire Isami.

« Évidemment comme tout Konoha. »

« Tsuchikage-sama a décidé qu'il était temps de faire disparaitre ce groupe-là. » Je serrai mes dents avec fureur en entendant ce type confirmer nos suspicions. Du coin de l'œil je vis qu'Hiashi se tenait prêt à agir à la seconde ou Minato donnerait le feu vert.

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Je vous ais fourni toutes les infos que je pouvais sur eux. » Même d'ici je pouvais sentir la furie de Kushina, pour qui la loyauté était une valeur fondamental.

« Le fait de savoir que leur chef utilise le Hiraishin et que deux d'entre eux sont des Jinchûrikis n'est pas assez pour préparer une embuscade efficace. » Rétorqua froidement l'espion d'Iwa.

« Pardon de ne pas vouloir visiter le département de torture ! »Fit sarcastiquement Kondo.

« Nous… » Commença l'espion avant d'être brutalement interrompus par le traitre.

« Ne me réponds pas Iwa-nin ! J'ai déjà pris assez de risque en vous fournissant ces infos ! Pas question que je risque ma peau juste pour que vous ayez quelques documents en plus ! »

« Isami-san vous êtes peut-être notre seul espion ici… » commença son interlocuteur avant d'être interrompus encore une fois.

« Tout est dit Gaki, je suis votre seul espion ici alors n'essaie même pas de me menacer ou je t'égorge et ramène ton corps au Hokage pour lui montrer que j'ai capturé un infiltré ! » Menaça Kondo.

« Raider, Stalker on en a assez, capturez là. »Ordonna Minato avec une ton qui aurait fait trembler le Shinigami.

« Reçu. »

« Fox, reste en arrière au cas où. » Demanda Mikoto juste avant qu'on ne charge.

« Encore ? Tch j'aurais dû amener un jeu de carte. »

Isami et son contact n'eurent même pas le temps d'être surpris lorsque nous intervînmes. Mikoto et Hizashi défoncèrent la porte et plaquèrent l'espion d'iwa tandis que moi et Hiashi fracassions la vitre pour entrer rambo style.

Isami tenta de dégainer un kunai mais Hiashi fut sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse sortir son couteau. Quelques frappes de Jyuken plus tard et le traître fut au sol immobilisé.

« Attendez ce n'est pas ce que vous… » La complainte d'Isami fut stopper net lorsque mon pieds entra 'malencontreusement' en contact avec sa tempe, l'assommant net.

« Désolé mais je suis allergique a la connerie. » Rétorquais-je froidement faisant ricaner Matatabi.

« Neko, vraiment ? » Soupira Hiashi tout en attachant le traître avec une paire de menottes spécialement construite pour empêcher l'utilisation de chakra.

« Quoi c'était une bonne punch line non ? »

« Raku je t'aime mais il faut vraiment que t'arrête avec tes 'punch line'. » déclara doucement Mikoto avec un sourire désolé.

« Mais… »

« Mikoto a un point, a chaque fois que tu sors l'une de ces répliques j'ai l'impression de perdre un point de QI. » répondit Kushina dans la radio avec un ton amusé.

« …Vous êtes méchant avec moi. »

* * *

Kondo Isami se réveilla brutalement lorsqu'un sceau d'eau glacé le frappa de plein fouet. Le traitre écarquilla les yeux mais fut incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. Il sentait qu'il était ligoté fermement a une chaise et que son chakra était surpassé indiquant qu'il avait été capturé.  
Il sentit une sueur froide en se rappelant les évènements précédant sa perte de conscience. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser plus avant une voix résonna dans l'air.

**« Kondo, Kondo, Kondo… Tu pensais vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de nous trahir ? »** Isami sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et des tremblements incontrôlable s'emparer de son corps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette voix le terrifiaient plus que tout au monde. Il se sentait comme une minuscule souris sur laquelle l'œil d'un tigre se serait posé.

« C-c'est u-un m-m-malentendu ! Je… » bégaya le traitre terrifié.

**« Le seul malentendu ici est que je ne t'entends pas hurler, Kondo-kun. » **Fit la voix et le jônin écarquilla les yeux en voyant une paire d'yeux dorés rappelant ceux d'un félin s'ouvrirent devant lui.

« Qu… ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAH !» Le traître hurla d'agonie en sentant des myriades d'aiguilles ardentes s'enfonçaient dans ses nerfs infligeant une douleur indescriptible a son corps. « Pitié ! Stop ! » Couina pitoyablement le traitre en s'agitant contre ses liens.

**« Ara, ara ne t'inquiète Kondo ce n'est que l'entrée. Le plat principal arrive tout de suite. »**

* * *

Alors que je observais le corps de Kondo être agité de spasmes, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être écœuré. Lorsque Hiruzen m'avait demandé de briser cette ordure avec mon genjustu, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion, plus pour satisfaire ma curiosité que par réel vengeance. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ce type avait trahi son foyer. Qu'es qui l'avait poussé à la trahison ?

Ce que j'avais découvert après avoir brisé Kondo m'horrifia. Ce fils de pute était responsable de centaine de fiasco durant ces dix dernières années. Ça allait de genins étant embusquer, a des pièges pour des équipes de chûnins et de jônins. Des centaines de mes camarades étaient mort à cause de ce salaud et le pire était qu'il ne le regrettait même pas ! Tous ce qui l'intéressait était l'argent qu'il s'était fait en vendant ses compagnons d'armes.

_**A chaque guerre ses traîtres comme on dit.**_

_Je sais Matatabi mais pendant un moment j'avais pensé que Konoha était différent malgré Orochimaru et Mizuki._

_**Si ça peut te rassurer compare le nombre de déserteur des autres villages a ceux de Konoha. Pour un Konoha-nin qui trahi il y en a dix fois plus chez eux.**_

Après ça il fallut tous mon self-control pour ne pas décapiter ce rat et envoyer sa tête au Tsuchikage. Toute la pitié que j'aurais pu avoir pour lui avait été engloutie par mon dégout et ma colère. Après avoir fait ma part du job, je sorti de la pièce en vitesse et laissa Inoichi farfouiller dans sa tête pour voir si j'avais raté quelque chose.  
Vu que Kondo était plus proche du légume que de l'homme après mon 'traitement', mon Yamanaka favori n'eut aucun mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il s'avéra que Kondo et son contact étaient les seuls informant d'Iwa mais cela n'empêchera pas Hiruzen de changer les codes et renforcer la sécurité fut les dégâts qu'ils ont causés.

Mais bon quoi que décide le boss c'est entre ses mains.

…**O**_**n devraient sans doute rejoindre le reste du groupe à Ichiraku avant que le duo de gloutons ne vident les réserves.**_

Eh, t'a sans doute raison.

« Un autre Teuchi ! » Lança joyeusement Kushina en posant son douzième bol sur l'impressionnante pile à côté d'elle.

« Même chose ici ! » Fit Minato sur le même ton en posant son neuvième bol.

« Juste… Ou ils rangent tout ça ? »Parvins-je a demander en voyant la montagne de bol grandir de plus en plus. A côté de moi Mikoto et les jumeaux partageaient ma stupéfaction.

« C'est une très bonne question. » Grogna Hiashi avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

« Ce…ce n'est pas biologiquement possible ! Leurs estomacs auraient dû exploser ! » Souffla Mikoto avec une fascination horrifié.

« Au fait Miko-chan, t'as réussi à convaincre Kagami de te laisser partir en mission ? » demandais-je soudainement tout en soufflant sur mes ramens aux porcs. Mikoto se tourna vers moi et en voyant son regard je compris que la discussion ne s'était pas finie comme elle espérait.

« Il est ok pour que je fasse autant de missions que je veux…tant que je reste dans l'enceinte du village. » Je grimaça, sachant pertinemment que pour Mikoto, qui ne vivait que pour être la meilleur kunoichi possible, être confiné au village était une insulte.  
Mais la connaissant elle aurait était prête a charger en première ligne même avec un ventre rond comme un ballon.

« Tu veux que je… »

« Non. » Fit platement la Uchiha en me jetant un regard amusé.

« Je n'es même pas fini ! » me plaignis-je avec une moue boudeuse.

« Tu allais proposer de rester avec moi ? »

« Euh oui ? »

« C'est non. Tu sais parfaitement comment le Conseil réagira si l'une de leurs précieuses 'armes' n'est pas sur le champ de bataille. Inutile de causer plus d'ennuis a Hokage-sama juste pour notre confort.» Fit Mikoto, crachant avec dégout en évoquant un certain trio de vieux fossiles qui rêvaient de faire de moi et de Kushina leurs propres ADM humaines.

« Ne m'en parle pas. Je plains Hiruzen, devoir subir leurs jérémiades 24h/24 doit être atroce. » Grognais-je me rappelant comme Danzo avait essayé de nous appâter pour rejoindre sa division ROOT.

Foutu momie, si il pouvait avoir une crise cardiaque ça m'arrangerait.

« Et n'oublie pas la paperasse. » rajouta soudainement Minato nous faisant frissonner de concert en nous rappelant les piles de papiers menaçant d'engloutir le bureau du Hokage.

« Brrr comme si je pouvais oublier ça. »

Un silence confortable prit place dans le stand, juste brisé par le bruit de Minato et Kushina dévorant leurs énièmes bols de ramens.

Et ben, pas étonnant que Naruto soit un accro.

* * *

Omake : Minato et ses Fangirls

C'était une magnifique journée dans le village de Konoha : j'avais gagné un coupon de réduction pour un jeu de Dango Mitarashi, pas de cours à l'académie aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et…

« KYAAAAAAAAAAA MINATO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

… _Par les couilles de mes ancêtres c'était quoi ça ?... Je devrais aller voir._

_**Euh Chaton, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… **_

_Oh allez qu'es qui pourrait… !_

« NARAKU A L'AIDE ! »

« What … ? » je tournai ma tête et eu l'impression que le temps venait de se figer. A quelques mètres de là mon meilleur ami courait a toute vitesse pour essayer d'échapper à une horde de jeunes filles de bords et d'âges variés qui avaient toutes un point en commun. Au début je pensa m'enfuir a l'aide d'un shunshin mais mon cerveau se paralysa de terreur en entendant leurs cris.

« MINATO-SAMA JE VOUS AIME ! »

« NARAKU-SAMA VOUS ÊTES TROP MIGNON ! »

« LAISSEZ MOI PORTEZ VOS ENFANT ! »

« ES QUE VOUS RONRONNEZ ? »

Et autres cris capable de geler le sang de tous individus ayant le minimum d'instinct de survie. Mes instincts passèrent en code rouge lorsque certaines membres de la horde se mirent a me jeter des regards…avide.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf j'étais avec Minato essayant d'échapper a la horde.

« Putain mais qu'es que t'as fait ? »

« Je sais pas ! J'ai juste aidé une fille à se relever et ça a provoqué ça ! »

« Ok on parlera de ça plus tard, d'abord… MASI PUTAIN POURQUOI ON N'ARRIVE PAS A LES DISTANCER ?! »

« JE SAIS PAS ! COURS NARAKU ! COURS POUR TON CU ! »

Alors que nous courrions comme des dératés dans les rues, je remarqua que la horde se rapprochait petit a petit de nous, réduisant de plus en plus mes espoirs de survi.

Soudain une aura démoniaque qui aurait fait trembler Lucifer émergea d'un certain duo venant d'apparaitre devant nous. Par bonheur l'aura était dirigée contre nos poursuivantes et pas contre nous.

« Ara, ara Kushina-chan il semblerait qu'une certaine horde de putes essaient de prendre ce qui est à nous. » Chantonna joyeusement Mikoto avec THE sourire sadique.

« Tout a fait, Mikoto-chan. » Siffla Kushina dont les longs cheveux s'étaient dressé dans les airs et avaient pris la forme de neufs queue rappelant un certain renard.

« On ne peut pas laisser une tel action être impuni n'es pas ? » Un grand silence fit place dans Konoha et pendant un instant la situation fut figer.

Puis Kushina décida de partir en mode full Uzumaki.

« … BANZAI DATTEBANE ! » Rugit-elle en fonçant dans les fan-girls suivit de près par une Uchiha ayant activé son Sharingan.

Alors que le duo massacraient ns malheureuses fan-girls , moi et Minato étions serré l'un contre l'autre tremblotant dans une ruelle, tressaillant dés nous entendions les cris de détresses et d'horreurs des malheureuses victimes de la furie de nos amantes.

« Nato… »

« Oui Raku ? »

« Nos petites-amies sont terrifiantes. »

« C'est un euphémisme. »

_**C'est finit je peux sortir ?**_

_…Tu ferais mieux de rester planquer encore un peu Mata_.


	12. Chapter 11 : GENINS ?

Chapitre 11 : GENINS ?

* * *

Nita Mentalia : Awww c'est trop gentil de ta part ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de tes attentes !

* * *

_Bon avant toute chose, je suis navré pour ce dérangement. Je savais que certains membres du conseil étaient stupides mais là on est entrain de briser des records ! Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'ils oseraient bloquer vos promotions après que votre prestation durant l'invasion de Kiri.  
Mais bon tout est bien qui finit bien. Après avoir botté quelques cus j'ai pu mettre a jour vos grades. Vous avez désormais tous le rang de Jônin à l'exception de Minato-kun qui a atteint le rang de Jônin d'élite._

_Félicitations mes enfants, vous l'avez bien mérité. _

_Ps : Yo les gakis c'est Jiraya ! Mes espions m'ont envoyer la dernière édition du bingo book d'Iwa. Devinez quoi ? Après l'Embuscade Iwa a augmenté votre niveau de danger. Minato est considéré comme un rang SS, Kushina et Naraku sont considéré comme des rangs S tandis que le reste de votre petite troupe est considéré comme au minimum rang A.  
Des félicitations s'imposent !^^ _

_**Extrait d'une discussion entre le Sandaime Hokage et l'équipe de ninjas 'Les Enfants Terribles'.**_

* * *

Vous savez après tout ce temps passé sur le champ de bataille, à combattre shinobis et Bijus je ne pensais pas que quelque chose pouvait me terrifier à nouveau.  
Putain j'étais tellement loin de la vérité !

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… » Minato me regarda faire les cents pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital avec un air compatissant. A côté de lui Kushina semblait trouver la situation incroyablement amusante tandis que Hiashi et Hizashi me jetaient des regards mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé depuis leurs positions contre le mur du bâtiment.

« Naraku, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. » Tenta le blond jônin avec un ton rassurant.

« Facile à dire pour toi Nato c'est pas ta femme qui est entrain d'accoucher ! » Grognais-je/criais-je, le stress de ne pas savoir si Mikoto allait être ok commençait à me monter à la tête.

Minato se contenta de secouer sa tête tandis que mon cerveau se mettait à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Et le fait que les docs aient refusé de me laisser assister sous prétexte que je n'étais pas 'stable' ne faisait rien pour soulager mon stress.

_Et mon Dieu qu'es que je vais faire si c'est cannon Itachi ? Qu'es que je vais faire s'il y a des complications ? Qu'es que_…

_**Naraku si tu ne la ferme pas tout de suite, JE T'ARRACHE TES COUILLES POUR M'EN FAIRE UNE PAIRE DE MARACAS **_!

…

_**Merci**__._

Je me laissai tomber sur l'un des bancs et poussa un long soupir tremblant sentant à peine la main de Kushina sur mon épaule.

« Raku-kun, toi plus que qui d'autre devrait savoir que Miko-chan est la femme la plus coriace de Konoha. Un petit accouchement est rien pour elle ! » Fit l'Uzumaki avec un grand sourire tout en tapotant mon dos. Cette argument aurait pu réussir si je n'avais pas en mémoire la naissance de naruto.

_Dixit la personne qui hurlera des promesses de mort lorsqu'elle donnera naissance a Naruto… Pourquoi je sens que le canapé va être mon meilleur ami pour les prochains mois ? _

« Uchiha-san ? » demanda soudainement un doc en blouse blanche, réveillant de plus belle mon inquiétude. Instantanément je me matérialisai devant le médecin, lui flanquant sans doute la frousse.

« C'est moi. Tout c'est bien passé ? » Le Doc réajusta ses lunettes et sourit de manière rassurante.

« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, tous c'est bien passé. On n'a pas eu la moindre complication. » je soupira de soulagement en entendant la nouvelle, voyant du coin de l'œil Kushina faire un signe de la victoire faisant rouler les yeux d'Hiashi. « Votre femme est encore un petit peu faible mais vous avez le feu vert pour la visitez. » A peine le doc eu-t-il fini sa phrase que j'avais disparu dans la chambre ou ma Mikoto venait d'accoucher.

Là allongé et berçant doucement le bé… mon fils se tenait Mikoto. Bon sang je ne l'avais jamais aussi radiante. Elle était un peu pâle et fatigué mais elle allait bien.

_Dieu soit loué !_

_**Tu n'es pas censé être Athée ?**_

_Plus tards Mata !_

« Hey, reste pas planté là Raku. Viens dire bonjour à ton fils. » Vis doucement Mikoto a la seconde ou je mis un pied dans la chambre. Étouffant mon hésitation, je me rapprochai doucement de ma femme et passa mon bras autour de ses épaules, embrassant doucement ses cheveux au passage. Je pris une rapide inspiration et baissa mon regard.

… Wow j'avais vu juste. Pour Itachi la majorité des gènes venait de Mikoto.  
Les seules différences entre le Itachi cannon et mon fils étaient que ses cheveux avaient la même teinte noir bleuté que les miens tandis que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur dorés tout en arborant des pupilles félines semblable aux miennes.

Des flashs du massacre Uchiha, se matérialisèrent dans mon esprit et il ma fallut un effort inhumain pour rester souriant malgré l'image apparaissant dans mon crâne : Mikoto se faisant transpercer par Itachi.

Une petite part de moi voulait l'abattre ici et maintenant pour éviter de prendre le moindre risque. Mais maintenant qu'il était là devant mes yeux… Cette idée était tout simplement impossible a réaliser pour moi. C'est sans doute stupide de ma part mais ce petit ... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire il est mon fils. Et à ce titre c'est mon devoir de le protéger contre les futurs cinglés voulant détruire le monde et m'assurer qu'il ne devienne pas un pacifiste suicidaire en grandissant.  
…Eh regardez-moi. Père depuis trente seconde et je me transforme déjà en Papa-poule.

_**Papa-tigre serait plus correcte, Chaton. Awwww ce petit chaton est trop mimi !**_

_Mignon ? C'est vrai qu'il est… Oh merde._

« Miko-chan… »

« Oui chérie ? »

« Je crains que notre fils devienne un aimant a Fan-girls en grandissant. » Annonçais-je gravement faisant écarquiller les yeux de Mikoto qui jeta un regard inquiet sur le pauvre Itachi.

« … Va falloir commencer sa formation plus tôt que prévu. » Je me contentai de hocher la tête tout en restant contre ma femme et laissant ma main caresser doucement la tête d'Itachi.

_Va falloir que je réinstalle les pièges anti-fan-girls… _

_**Et moi qui pensait qu'on en serait débarrassé après que toi et Minato vous soyez mariés**__._

* * *

Neufs mois plus tard.

Être parents… le nouveau synonyme pour torture.

« Minato si tu la moindre pitié, achève moi ! » Geignis-je alors que moi et mon BFF marchions dans les couloirs de la tour Hokage après donné notre report sur une rapide mission de rang B (Recherche et destruction) dans Nami no kuni. Pour résumer, il y a avait un dépôt de contrebande et il fallait le faire exploser de manière 'flamboyante' pour envoyer un message. Une boule de feu et quelques sceaux bien placés plus tard le boulot avait était torcher...Littéralement.  
Durant les neufs derniers mois, j'avais fait en sorte de ne prendre que des missions le plus près possible de Konoha pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Tachi...je veux dire Itachi-kun. Appelez moi paranoïaque mais j'arrêterai de m'inquiéter pour mon fils lorsqu'il sera capable de botter des cus avec classe et panache.

« Oh arrête de faire ta victime, Raku. » Fis Minato en roulant ses yeux avec un sourire en coin. « Ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça. » Je lui jetai un regard torve avant de grogner tout en massant mes tempes.

« Tu peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as pas un petit monstre qui prend un malin plaisir à te priver de sommeil ! Kami-sama, ça fait tellement longtemps que moi et Mikoto n'avons pas eu de temps pour nous deux!»

_**Tu parles de sexe là**__._

_Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre Mata._

« Il s'agit d'un seul bébé Raku. Ça ne peut pas être plus horrible que les missions de baby-sitting qu'on faisait lorsque nous étions genins. Deux jônins, dont une capable d'utiliser le Kage Bunshin et l'autre capable d'invoquer, devraient n'avoir aucun souci non ? » Contra le Namikaze me faisant grogner de désespoir.

« Oh mon pauvre Nato, si seulement c'était vrai… »

Soudain un cri de rage raisonna depuis le bureau de Hiru-jiji et un fracas monstrueux retenti comme si un rhinocéros était entrain de se déchainer. A quelques mètres de nous, nous vîmes un trio d'anbus être éjecter du bureau de notre Kage, **traversant un mur**, et s'écrasant contre le chûnin secrétaire gardant l'entrée.

Sans avoir besoin de nous concerter, nous fonçâmes à l'intérieur, défonçant de qui restait de la porte au passage. J'écarquilla mes yeux en voyant Hiruzen assis tranquillement à une chaise alors que son bureau était réduit en pièce tandis qu'un énorme trou décoré le mur du bureau donnant sur l'extérieur de la tour.

« Qu'es qui passé ici, Hiru-jiji ? » Demandais-je choqué, en voyant les dégâts. Pour fracasser des murs renforcé avec des sceaux… Il faudrait au moins plusieurs coups de Rasengan pour imiter ce genre de dommage.  
Le vieux Hokage se tourna vers nous avec un air las et montra le papier sur son bureau. Il s'agissait d'un dossier sur l'un de nos camarades…marqué d'une croix rouge barrant son portrait, signalant sa mort récente.

« Dan le fiancé de Tsunade a été tuez lors d'une mission dans Ame no kuni… J'ai eu le malheur de lui annoncer. » Expliqua le Sarutobi nous faisant blêmir. Tsunade calme peut décapiter une montagne avec un direct, Tsunade enragé…

_Que les Kamis nous protègent… Hey dans l'histoire canon Tsunade était censée être là lors de la mort de Dan non ? Pourquoi cette fois elle est restée dans Konoha ?_

_**Sais pas mais putain Jiraya et Orochimaru ont bien choisi leurs jours pour aller en mission sans elle ! Si Hiruzen n'a pas réussi a la calmer je ne voie pas qui… Oh non. Fait pas le con Naraku ! **_

« Je vais aller lui parler. » Déclarais-je calmement. Si je laissais Tsunade seul elle risquait de quitter Konoha et je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'expliquer pourquoi perdre une déesse de la médecine est une mauvaise chose.

Surtout qu'elle était quasiment la dernière de son clan…avec la guerre les Senjus avaient payé chère laissant Tsunade et quelques orphelins comme seuls descendants.

« Naraku-kun je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. » Intervint Minato sans chercher a masquer son inquiétude pour ma survie.

…_Merci pour la confiance Blondie je ne suis pas si faible que ça !_

**_C'est de Tsunade qu'on parle là Chaton._**

_...Touché._

« J'ai une petite idée de ce qu'elle est entrain de sentir… Et croyez la laissé seule et la pire connerie qu'on pouvons faire. »Ajoutais-je en regardant Hiruzen dans les yeux, attendant qu'il me donne le feu vert.

Le Kami no Shinobi reste silencieux un moment, jugeant ma détermination avant d'hocher sa tête.

« Sois prudent Naraku. » Fit le dirigeant de Konoha avec un visage crispé.

« … Juste au cas dites à une équipe médicale de se tenir en stand-by. » Soupirais-je avant de partir a la poursuite de la sannin.

Je sautai par le trou dans le mur et renifla l'air cherchant à repérer l'odeur de Tsunade.

Une fois que j'eu accroché son odeur je la traquai jusqu'à l'un des terrains d'entrainements appartenant aux Senjus et siffla en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Entre les cratères et les arbres réduits en miettes on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! »

_Eh je viens juste de trouver l'ouragan Tsunade…_

_**Bon ben bonne chance pour jouer les psys… Ravi de t'avoir connu.**_

_Tch, merci du vote de confiance !_

A quelques mètres de là, Tsunade semblait être bien partie pour raser toute la forêt a ce rythme. Je m'appuyai contre un arbre et me mordis le pouce pour invoquer Toraneko.

« Yo Patron ça… Par les moustaches de Shirone-sama c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Fit le mini-chat avec surprise en voyant la destruction non loin de nous.

« Le fiancée de Tsunade est mort. Tu pourrais me ramener une bouteille de saké Myôboku ? » Le chat me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou.

« Une seule ? »

« … Prends en trois. » Ajoutais-je arrachant un hochement de tête au cauchemar des genins. Tora disparut dans un pouf de fumée me laissant seul à attendre que Tsunade se fatigue.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi avant qu'elle ne finisse par tomber à genoux, épuisé physiquement et presque à court de chakra.  
Je me redressai et saisit les bouteilles que Tora et m'approcha de la Sannin. Tsunade leva ses yeux vers moi et pendant un instant je crus qu'elle allait m'attaquer.

« Barre-toi. » Grogna la blonde avec une furie a peine contrôlé. Sans dire un mot je me laissai tomber devant elle et lui tandis une bouteille.

Tsunade observa la bouteille avec un air hésitant avant de la saisir. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes juste assis a discuter l'un des meilleurs alcool de la planète.

« Tu vas rester là sans rien dire ? » Finit-elle par me demander, son agressivité s'étant légèrement estompé.

« Tu as vraiment envie de parler ? » Contrais-je avec un ton calme faisant ricaner mon interlocutrice.

« Non… Pas vraiment. » Tsunade se posa un instant et jeta un regard vide sur sa bouteille de saké. « Pourquoi tu es là ? » Je resta silencieux un moment réfléchissant bien à mes mots avant de soupirer.

« … Pour le meilleur et pour le pire je te considère comme ma sœur Tsuna-chan. On n'a jamais été très proche mais je ne suis pas lâche au point de t'abandonner alors que t'es au plus bas. » Tsunade me regarda un instant comme si j'étais devenu un alien sous ses yeux avant qu'elle détourne son regard.

« … Je veux quitter Konoha. » Finit-elle par murmurer. « A chaque fois que tourne mon regard, j'ai l'impression de le voir… J'en peux plus, c'est entrain de me rendre folle. »

« …ça ne fera pas disparaitre les souvenirs tu sais. On contraire ça empirera. » Déclarais-je doucement, comprenant aisément sa douleur. Si Mikoto venait a mourir… Le terme Berserk serait un euphémisme pour moi.

« Et je suis sensé faire quoi alors ? » Cracha Tsunade furieusement.

« Tu es sensé pleurer un bon coup pour pouvoir ensuite te relever. C'est le seul moyen que tu as pour pouvoir rendre hommage a Dan. »

« … Tu me demande de continuer a faire comme si de rien n'était ? Après tout ce que ce putain de village m'a pris ? » Hurla la Sannin, se relevant et me jetant un regard enragé alors que j'étais toujours assis calmement sur le sol.

« Si tu quittes Konoha, tu craches sur leurs sacrifices. A toi de voir si tu veux préserver leurs héritages ou bien te noyer dans l'alcool. » Répondis-je sans perdre mon calme.

« Pfff un héritage ? Quel héritage ? Je ne vois que du sang et des morts ici. » Renifla Tsunade avec mépris.  
Je resta silencieux quelques secondes. Je pouvais voir qu'un pep talk n'aurait aucun effet sur elle. Elle avait besoin d'un punching-bag pour évacuer sa colère.

_Bon ben je sais ce qui me reste a faire… Au moins elle est pas a pleine puissance._

_**L'analogie 'poqué un ours endormi avec un bâton' correspond étrangement bien à cette situation…**_

« …Aaaaah c'est donc ça. » Fis-je avec un ton moqueur.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas le chagrin qui t'étouffe. C'est de la peur. Tu as peur de perdre encore plus…» Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'un poing entra en contact avec mon visage et m'envoya voler contre un arbre.

« Ferme là Gaki ! Je ne suis pas une lâche! »

« Oh ? » Parvins-je à grogner en m'extirpant de l'arbre. « Tsu-chan veut pas voir la vérité en face ? »

Avec un cri quasi-animal Tsunade se jeta surs moi.

_Ok combat de boxe avec THE Tsunade ?… Faut que j'arrête d'avoir des idées aussi pourri moi._

_**Je sens que je vais avoir du boulot pour tout réparer moi…**_

Par reflexe je tentai de dévier le coup avec mon bras gauche, me rendant compte un peu trop tard que c'était une mauvaise idée.

_**Sans déc ? Qu'es qui te fait penser ça ?**_

…_Le fait que mon bras soit fissuré en au moins trois endroits ?_

Avec un hurlement de douleur je puisai dans le chakra de Matatabi pour booster ma force et flanqua un coup de pieds directe dans l'estomac de Tsunade, envoyant la blonde voler.

Un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres avant de disparaitre aussitôt en la voyant se relever instantanément avec un air furieux sur son visage.

_**Naraku malchanceux VS Tsunade Berserk FIGHT**__ !_

_MATATABI C'EST PAS DRÔLE MERDE !_

Je me baissa pour esquiver un coup de poing avant de plonger in-extremis pour éviter d'être réduit en purée par le coup de talon de Tsunade.

Putain je ne peux pas esquiver éternellement mais si j'attaque elle va me massacrer ! Que faire, que faire, que faire… Oh et puis merde !

J'entrechoquai mes poings tout en puisant dans le chakra de Matatabi m'entourant d'une aura bleu sombre avant de charger la blonde.

« YOLOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

* * *

« Oh mon dieu ! Il est trop chou ! » Mikoto roula des yeux avec un sourire amusé en voyant sa meilleur amie se pencher sur le berceau qu'elle avait installé récemment et s'extasier devant le petit Itachi.

« Calme Kushina, tu risques de le réveiller. » Murmura doucement la Uchiha tout en tirant l'oreille de l'Uzumaki pour l'éloigner du bébé endormi. Elle avait passé une heure pour l'endormir et qu'elle soit maudite si Kushina venait à gâché ses efforts.

« Oups. Désolé. » Fit la Jinchûriki du Kyûbi avec un rire nerveux tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Mikoto secoua sa tête avec amusement et tendis une coupe de thé a la rousse.

« A propos tu as entendus à propos de Tsunade ? » Fit soudainement la Uchiha attirant l'attention de l'Uzumaki.

« Tsunade-san a des problèmes ? » Demanda Kushina avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude dans la voix. Mikoto fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Ce genre de nouvelle faisait le tour du village en un éclair d'habitude.

« Ah… Tu n'es pas au courant. »

« Je ne suis pas au courant de quoi ? »

« Le fiancé de notre sannin, Dan Katô… Lui et son équipe ont été embusqué par des Iwa-nins a la frontière d'Ame. Il n'y a pas de survivants. » Expliqua la Uchiha arrachant un cri d'horreur a Kushina.

« …merde. Ou sont Jiraya et Orochimaru ? La Pauvre va avoir besoin de soutien. »

« Jiraya est sur une mission d'infiltration de rang-S tandis qu'Orochimaru est au front entrain de tenir la ligne contre les Iwa-nins. » Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuse un moment avant que Kushina ne reprenne la parole.

« Je sais pas toi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

KABOUM

Les deux femmes se tournèrent pour voir l'énorme nuage de poussière émerger depuis le terrain d'entrainement personnel des Senjus. Kushina leva un sourcil de surpris tandis que Mikoto poussait un long soupir en sentant le chakra de son mari combiné avec celui de Tsunade.

« … Quinze ryos que c'est la faute de Naraku. » Finit par dire Kushina a voix haute, et une trace d'amusement dans sa voix.

« …Kushina tu pourrais garder un œil sur mon fils le temps que j'aille sauver mon mari ? » Soupira Mikoto, résigné à l'idée que Naraku s'était encore mis dans une situation potentiellement mortelle.

« Sûr, ramène des ramens si tu peux ! »

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé depuis le début de la 'bagarre' mais lorsque moi et Tsunade étions écroulé au sol à bout de force, alors que le soleil commençait a se coucher.

Mon corps était une masse d'os brisé et de muscle en hachis tandis que du côté de la blonde je pouvais voir des brûlures sur certaine partie de son corps en plus des habituels hématomes… Tiens sa queue de cheval s'est détachée durant la mêlée.

_**Les enfants c'est le moment de sortir le pop-corn !**_

« Hey…Nee-chan tu es encore en vie ? » Grognais-je doucement avec le fait que ma mâchoire soit fissurée... Comme la quasi-totalité de mon squelette.

« … La ferme Gaki…J'essaie de retrouver mon cerveau. » Bougonna Tsunade me faisant sourire légèrement.

« …Si tu retrouves le mien n'hésite pas à faire tourner. » Tsunade ricana un peu avant de siffler de douleur probablement à cause d'une des côtes que j'avais explosé. « …Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme si j'avais été passé dans un broyeur… Je ne sais pas que tu pouvais frapper aussi fort. » Commenta la Sannin avec un ton mêlant irritation et respect. Venant d'elle c'est un sacré compliment.

« Je te retourne le compliment… mais je parlais pas de ça… » Soupirais-je, espérant que ma technique avait marché.

_**Technique ? Tu es juste partie en mode 'Yolo' sur elle!**_

_Hush, c'est une technique valide._

« … Dan me manque toujours… Je suis toujours triste et j'ai toujours envie de broyer des trucs…mais maintenant je suis capable d'y penser sans exploser de rage… La prochaine fois que tu veux aider quelqu'un évite de le provoquer…Gaki. » Commenta doucement Tsunade, de la tristesse et de la mélancolie toujours présente dans sa voix. Je fus soulagé de noter l'absence de colère dans son comportement.

« Eh…ça a bien marché non ? »

« Ça oui, ça a marché… Merci Ototo… » Même si je ne pouvais pas la voir je pouvais sentir le sourire dans sa voix.

« Oh l'ironie… On a attendue de se fracasser l'un l'autre… littéralement je précise… avant qu'on en commence à se conduire comme une famille. » Commentais-je sarcastiquement alors que le chakra de Mata commençait à réparer les dégats.

« Aye… Mito-baa-chan doit être désespérer pour nous… » Une image de ma Mère adoptive entrain de nous gronder alors que nous étions assis en seiza apparut dans mon cerveau me faisant sourire mélancoliquement.

« Ehehehe… »Soudain mon esprit se rendit compte d'un léger petit détail que j'avais complétement zappé. « Euh Nee-chan ? »

« Oui Petit frère ? »

« Tu peux bouger ? »

« …Non et toi ? »

« Non plus… »

« … Et merde. »

« J'ai presque envie de vous laisser là, juste pour que vous appreniez votre leçon. » Fit la voix de Mikoto. Je tournai ma tête pour voir une sombre beauté…

_**Vraiment ?**_

_Ah ta gueule je me sens d'humeur poétique._

…sauter d'un arbre et s'approcher de moi avec un regard sévère qui me fit comprendre que j'allais sans doute passer la semaine sur le canapé.

« Coucou Miko-chan…comment va Itachi ? » Fit avec un grand sourire espérant détourner la conversation.

« Il va bien. Je suis plus inquiète pour son idiot Père qui pense que c'est une bonne idée de se battre à main nue avec une Sannin pouvant faire éclater une montagne avec une pichenette. » Déclara sèchement ma femme tout en me fusillant du regard.

_Ouch, ça brûle._

_**Eh elle t'a pas encore menacé avec le canapé.**_

_CHUUUUUUUUT ! Elle va t'entendre !_

« Euh…désolé ? » Mikoto secoua sa tête et inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers les rares arbres que Tsunade et moi n'avions pas détruits durant notre combat.

« … Minato, Sakumo-sensei vous attendez quoi pour venir m'aidez ? » Rugit la Uchiha faisant apparaitre aussitôt Blondie et mon sensei.

« Aye, aye pas besoin de crier Mikoto-chan ! » Fit Sakumo avec une moue boudeuse faisant rouler les yeux de Mikoto tandis que Minato riait doucement a côté de lui.

« Sensei ne commencez pas. » La Uchiha se tourna ensuite vers Minato qui sorti aussitôt l'un de ses Kunais hiraishin.

… Vous ais-je dis que j'adore le Hiraishin ? Best Technique Ever.

* * *

Un ans et des poussières plus tard :

Putain de guerre, putain d'Iwa, et putain d'Onoki ! Sérieusement pourquoi ces crétins refusent d'arrêter les frais ?  
Durant les deux dernières années tous les autres villages ninjas avaient fait la paix avec leurs divers ennemis à quelques exceptions prêtes : Konoha et Kumo contre Kiri et Iwa.  
Le reste du monde devait vraiment prendre les poids lourds du monde shinobi pour des sauvages. Après tout, à part ce quatuor tous les autres villages avaient arrêté les frais et avait signé divers traité de paix pour officialiser la fin des conflits permettant ainsi au commerce de redémarrer de plus belle. Malheureusement pour mon village et Kumo, le Tsuchikage et le Mizukage étaient des foutus têtes de mules qui refusaient de lâcher le morceau malgré le fait que la situation soit resté la même pendant quatre ans.

Mais bon sachant que Madara et Zetsu manipulaient le Sandaime Mizukage comme une poupée ce n'était pas surprenant.

Putain de bain de sang inutile.

Mais bon à part la guerre tout n'a pas été horrible et déprimant pendant ces dernières années.  
Itachi-kun a bien grandis et j'avoue que c'est flippant à quel point il peut se montrer intelligent quand il veut.  
Miko-chan a décidé de se mettre au ninjutsu médical pour pouvoir garder un œil sur notre fils tout en se rendant utile en aidant a l'hôpital. Elle n'allait pas devenir la seconde Tsunade mais elle était quand même vachement efficace (mon corps en est témoin) ! Ajouter a cela qu'elle est officiellement la chef du Clan Uchiha et vous comprenez pourquoi elle abuse du Kage Bunshin.  
Hiashi a pris la tête de son clan s'est marié avec une jeune femme de la Branche secondaire, une certain Hitomi, malgré la désapprobation de son conseil. Ironiquement Hizahi sort avec la petite sœur d'Hitomi et je sais de source sûr ( COUGH-Kushina-COUGH) que notre fier pervers a décider qu'il allait se caser avec elle.  
Kushina et moi avons été promus au rangs de jônins d'élites malgré les bigots habituels du conseil ( foutu Danzô, con d'Homura et idiote de Koharu) et c'est pas encore officiel mais Hiru-jiji a commencé à tester ce bon vieux Minato pour devenir son successeur.  
Ah dans ta face Orochi-teme !

Question puissance… on n'a pas vraiment créé de nouvelles techniques. Au lieu de ça on a passé notre temps à peaufiner nos techniques pour les rendre plus effectives.  
Minato et Kushina ont travaillé ensemble pour améliorer leurs Ninjutsu et Fuinjutsu afin de pouvoir rivaliser, que dis-je dépasser, ce bon vieux Jiraya.  
Les Jumeaux ont commencé à enseigner leurs Jûken élémentals aux membres de leurs clans tout en travaillant pour fusionner les techniques du Hakke ( Poings et Tourbillon) avec leurs natures élémentaires. J'ai vu leurs prototypes et je peux vous dire que Neji et Hinata vont devenir tellement badass.  
Du coté de mon couple a part son apprentissage de Ninjutsu médical, Miko-chan a tenu à travailler avec moi pour peaufiner nos techniques de Kenjutsu et nos genjutsus tandis qu'en solitaire je travaillais sur mes techniques Katon et sur le Chakra de Matatabi. C'est officiel elle et moi avons rejoint les rangs des Maitres Epéistes de Konoha avec Sakumo-sensei.

Mais ma vie ne se résumé pas qu'à ça…

« Hey Oji-san, tu fais ton zombie encore ! » Fit soudainement la fillette de dix ans assise à côté de moi. Je tournai un regard faussement frustré vers celle que je considérais comme ma fille.

« Ko-chan ! J'avais un monologue interne ! » Grognais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine faisant sourire les autres clients du restaurant autour de nous.

« Tu oses avoir un monologue alors qu'il y a un plat de délicieux dangos devant toi ! Hérésie ! » S'exclama Anko en secouant ses cheveux violets avec un air horrifié.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sache ce que ce mot veut dire gamine. Mais tu marques un point. » Fis-je en prenant une bouché de ces délicieux petits salopards que sont les Dangos.

J'avais mis un point d'honneur, de garder un œil sur la petite après la mort de ses parents. La visitant dès que possible et l'invitant à la maison autant que faire se peut. Mikoto avait tout de suite adoré la futur sadiste et bien qu'au début Itachi ait été méfiant il avait vite fini par appeler Anko, nee-chan.  
Si je devais définir notre relation... se serait la même relation qu'entretenaient Naruto et Iruka dans l'histoire cannon, les dangos en plus et les ramens en moins.

… Je ne regrettais absolument pas de m'être rapproché d'Anko mais être proche de la gamine m'avait mis au pied du mur concernant un certain serpent.

D'ici, au plus une semaine Anko deviendrait une genin et serait choisi par Orochimaru car elle était la meilleur recrue possible à l'exception peut-être de Kakashi.  
Et d'ici trois à quatre ans Orochimaru se servirait d'elle comme d'un cobaye pour ces putains de sceaux. Durant cette transition il effectuerait d'innombrables expériences sur des enfants et sur ses propres camarades.  
Je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre mon katana et décapiter ce futur traître avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Malheureusement sans preuve et sans possibilité d'investiguer j'étais les mains liées. Le seul moyen que j'avais pour aider Anko et les autres victimes d'Orochimaru étaient de rejoindre l'ANBU et de devenir l'un des hauts gradés le plus vite possible pour pourvoir enquêté sur le Serpent en toute liberté.

…Au pire des cas, je devrais faire en sorte d'être avec Hiruzen lorsqu'il découvrirait la trahison de son élève de manière à pouvoir tuer Orochimaru avant qu'il ne fuit.

Si je venais à foirer mon coup… Brrrrr armée de Zombie-ninjas-OPs + possible fin du monde, invasion et scarification mental pour une gamine que j'adore… Ouais no stress.

_**Tu devrais demander de l'aide**__._

_Si je pouvais je le ferais, tu le sais bien. Hiruzen, Jiraya et Tsunade refuseront de voir Orochimaru pour ce qu'il ait tant qu'ils n'auront pas le nez dans la merde. Sakumo-sensei est une possibilité mais comme Minato et Mikoto il a besoin de preuves que quelque cloche avant d'agir. Au finale seule Kushina partage mon avis à 100 % grâce à sa capacité de détection des émotions négatives et malgré ça elle reste passive car elle est incapable d'imaginer l'étendue des horreurs dont il est capable_.

_**Je ne parlais pas de tes amis humains, Chaton. Les Nekos ont toujours hais les Serpents pour un grand nombre de raison. Demande leurs de garder un œil sur Orochimaru et ils s'exécuteront sans la moindre hésitation**_.

_J'ai déjà demandé à Aoneko de servir de garde du corps pour Mikoto et Itachi. Tu ne penses pas que ça fait beaucoup ?_

_**Ils sont des alliées et des amis et en plus de ça ils se sont lié à ta famille et ton clan**_**. **_**Ils n'hésiteront pas un instant**_**.**

…_Entendu. Je leurs demanderait de l'aide dès que j'ai du temps libre._

« Alors Anko tu as réussi à maitriser toutes les techniques depuis la dernière fois ? » Demandais-je en faisant référence aux techniques katons que je lui avais enseigné quelques mois plus tôt et aux techniques enseignées a l'académie.

« Tu en douté ? Ce qu'il nous enseigne à l'académie c'est du gâteau comparé a a l'enfer que tu me fais subir.» frissonna la petite Mitarashi en se rappelant la tortu… je veux dire l'entrainement que je lui avais fait subir.

« Et je ne regrette rien ! Ah les cris de douleurs des fan-girls de Kakashi quand elles mordaient la poussière sous tes coups… Pure musique pour mes oreilles. » Mon ronronnement d'extase fit rire ma petite élève tandis que certains clients me jetaient des regards inquiet. Oh allez je suis pas si flippant que ça!... Je crois.

Et avant que vous ne posiez la question. Oui. Je hais les fan-girls fanatiques.

« Oji-san je pense que tu as un problème. »Commenta Anko avec amusement me faisant hausser mes épaules.

« Meh, c'est un point commun que partage tous les ninjas de haut niveau Gamine. »

… _dis a voix haute je me rends compte que c'est un peu flippant._

_**Et ça explique aussi pourquoi les psys Yamanaka sont toujours pleins**_.

Soudain mes sens m'alertèrent de la présence d'une signature de chakra fonçant vers ma position. Du coin de l'œil je vis un Anbu avec un masque de sanglier apparaitre à côté de moi dans une posture nerveuse.

Une recrue sans doute.

« Uchiha-sama, Le Hokage demande votre présence de toute urgence. » Annonça rapidement l'Anbu avant de disparaitre dans un shunshin.

« Pas un moment de répit pour les braves… » Soupirais-je avant de me tourner vers Anko. « Désolé Gamine, je dois partir. »

« Meh, tant pis ça fait plus de dangos pour moi ! » Fit joyeusement la jeune femme me faisant rire doucement. J'ébouriffai les cheveux de la petite avant de suivre l'Anbu. « N'oublie de me prévenir quand tu sauras qui est ton Jônin-sensei ! »

« Sûr ! A toute Oji-san ! »

* * *

Non loin de là, un certain Namikaze observait avec attention le duel que livrait un jeune garçon contre l'un de ses kage bunshin. Lorsque Sakumo lui avait demandé de tester Kakashi, Minato ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Le duel était limité uniquement au taijutsu et Kenjutsu mais malgré ça le futur Yondaime Hokage pouvait voir que le fils du Croc Blanc était au minimum au niveau Chûnin voire même Tokubetsu Jônin si on prenait en compte son talent dans l'art du Ninjutsu.

« Vous avez bien entrainé votre fils Sakumo-san. Je suis surpris que les instructeurs de l'académie ne l'ait pas promus en avance. » Commenta Minato tout en examinant les mouvements du jeune genin.

« Ils ont essayé de me faire signer les papiers mais Sayuri m'a convaincu de refuser. »Expliqua doucement Sakumo.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ces crétins voulaient promouvoir mon fils au rang de genin alors qu'il avait six ans. Je ne suis pas parfait Minato-kun mais je suis assez intelligent pour savoir qu'envoyer un gamin avec le minimum de formation sur le champ de bataille, juste parce qu'il est doué, et un acte d'une stupidité sans nom. » Gronda Sayuri, dégageant une aura qui fit frissonner les deux hommes à côté d'elle.

« Et ne parlons même pas des effets sur sa psyché. Cette action aurait détruit socialement mon petit Kakashi dans le sens où il serait devenu incapable de s'adapter a la vie normal après la guerre. » Ajouta Sakumo avec un ton calme. Minato hocha sa tête partageant leurs points de vu sur la question. Autant que faire se peut le futur Yondaime voulait éviter d'envoyer des enfants sur le champ de bataille.

« Je vois… Le Conseil ne vous a pas causé trop de problème ? » Demanda le Namikaze, prenant note de prévenir Sarutobi-sama si c'était le cas.

« Ils ont essayé de faire pression mais Hiruzen-sama leur a vite rappelé qui dirigeait Konoha. » Le rassura Sakumo avec en grand sourire en se rappelant comment les conseillers avaient tremblé devant le Hokage.

« Tant mieux. Bien joué Kakashi ! » Lança le blond jônin en voyant le fils Hatake faire exploser son Kage Bunshin avec une frappe précise de son ninjato. « Vous n'avez rien a craindre pour votre fils. A son niveau actuel les seuls ninjas pouvant l'inquiéter sont ceux ayant le rang de Jônin ou des membres de l'ANBU. » Déclara avec finalité le blond jônin arrachant des soupirs de soulagements a Sakumo et Sayuri.

« Merci Minato-kun. Ça me rassure de savoir que l'entrainement a porté ses fruits. » Murmura Sakumo en jetant un regard fier à son fils.

« Namikaze-sama. » Fit soudainement un Anbu en apparaissant dans la cour. « Hokage-sama demande votre présence.

« Semblerait que le devoir m'appelle. Navré Kakashi ont va devoir annulé le test. »

* * *

Hiruzen mordit doucement sa pite et regarda le quatuor de Jônins devant lui.

Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Naraku Uchiha et Hizashi Hyûga. Ces ninjas faisaient partie de ses meilleurs soldats et en temps normal ils auraient dû être recommandés pour l'ANBU ou préparer pour d'autres grandes fonctions. Malheureusement avec la guerre contre Iwa, Hiruzen allait devoir utiliser leurs talents pour autre chose.

« Il y a deux jours… » Commença Le Kami no Shinobi d'une voix grondante. « Un commando d'élite d'Iwa-nins a tenté de percer nos lignes pour attaquer nos lignes de ravitaillements. Heureusement ils ont été stoppés par un escadron de nos meilleurs Jônins avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre leurs objectifs. Malheureusement les soldats ennemis possédaient des sceaux-suicide sur eux et les ont utilisé parés avoir était vaincu emportant nos hommes avec eux. » Hiruzen se posa un instant pour tirer sur sa pipe avant de continuer. « Ce revers nous a infligé d'énormes dégâts car ces jônins étaient sensé superviser les genins sortant aujourd'hui de l'académie. Vu la situation je me vois obliger de vous confier les équipes ayant passé les tests. » Finit le Hokage avec un ton n'acceptant aucune répartie.

Le vieux Sarutobi pouvait voir clairement que sa décision troublait les jônins mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. C'était ça ou envoyer les genins dans la section ROOT de Danzô… Inutile de préciser pourquoi il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise idée.

« Qui seront nous futur élèves ? » Finit par demander Minato, rompant le silence en premier. Hiruzen fit signe a un chûnin qui se tenait à l'écart de distribuer les dossiers qu'il tenait.

« Vous avez quatre heures pour faire connaissance avec les dossiers de vos futurs élèves avant d'aller les chercher a l'Académie. Des Questions ? »

« Non Hokage-sama. » répondirent en cœur les jônins.

« Alors rompez. » Avec un salut le quatuor de jônins disparu avec un shunshin éparpillant des feuilles dans le bureau.

« Nom de… Arrêtez de dispersez des feuilles dans mon bureau bon sang ! » Rugit le vieil homme avant de bougonner dans sa barbe. « Ça va encore me prendre des heures pour toutes les ramasser. »

* * *

« Adieu temps libre, je ne t'oublierais jamais. » Fis-je dramatiquement alors que nos shunsins nous amenaient dans notre appartement.

« Arrête, Raku ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. » Se moqua Kushina en se laissant tomber sur une chaise avec Hizashi tandis que Minato créait rapidement un Kage bunshin afin qu'il prépare à boire pour le groupe.

« Ma pauvre Kushina, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'horreur que Hiru-jiji a lâché sur nous ! » Fis-je théâtralement faisant rire Minato et Hiashi.

« Tiens en parlant d'horreur vous avez qui comme genin dans votre équipe ? » Demanda soudainement Minato, attirant notre attention sur les dossiers qu'Hiruzen nous avez confié.

« Laisse-moi voir… » Kushina ouvrit ses dossiers et examina rapidement leurs contenues. « Comme équipe j'ai Kumade Toriichi, Kurenai Yuhi et Asuma Sarutobi. »

_Kumade… C'est qui ?_

_**Aucune idée**__._

« Oh ? Le vieux singe t'a confié son fils ? » Fit Hizashi avec surprise.

« Hum ça a pas l'air d'être un cadeau… »Grogna Kushina alors qu'elle finissait de lire le dossier.« Non seulement il a le béguin pour la petite Yuhi mais en plus il a un problème avec tous semblant d'autorité. »

_Asuma était un rebelle lorsqu'il était jeune ? Qui aurait cru._

« Meh, j'ai vu pire… Avec un peu d'entrainement ils pourraient bien former une excellente unité d'embuscade en combinant les genjutsu de Kurenai, le taijutsu d'Asuma et le ninjutsu de Kumade. » Commentais-je en jetant un coup d'œil sur leurs capacités.

« De mon côté j'ai Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara et Kashi-kun. » Annonça Minato avec un grand sourire, content d'avoir le fils d'un ami dans son équipe. Une chose est sure, avec Minato comme Sensei Kakashi et ses compagnons ont toutes les chances de s'en sortir.

« Bonne chance avec Obito, c'est un bon garçon mais avant que moi et Mikoto ne remettions de l'ordre, certains Uchiha ont profité du fait qu'il n'avait pas de famille pour le rabaisser constamment. On a régler le problème mais il est affamé d'attention et recherche de la récognition a tout pris. » Commentais-je avec un ton bas cherchant à masquer mes émotions sur le sujet. Une part de moi s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir aidé le gamin plus mais en même temps j'étais effrayer a l'idée de me laisser emporter. Je savais que ce Obito là était innocent mais a chaque fois que je voyais son visage j'avais des flash de Kurama ravageant Konoha, de Madara faisant pleuvoir des météores et de Kaguya revenant à la vie.

Je me refusais a l'idée de tuer un innocent juste parce qu'il pourrait devenir un monstre mais en même temps la tentation était toujours présente…

_**Tch entre lui et Itachi tu vas finir par devenir psychotique. **_

« J'ai entendu parler de la petite Nohara. » Commenta Hizashi en relevant ses yeux des dossiers qu'il lisait. « Selon le personnel de la clinique elle serait bien partie pour devenir l'une des meilleurs Iryo-nin de sa génération. »

« Hum… Je vais les tester avant de prendre une décision mais à première vue je les vois bien devenir une équipe de première ligne. » Fit Minato en se grattant le joue avec un air pensif.

« Pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel ici. » Annonça Le Hyûga en montrant les photos de ses élèves : Genma Shiranui, Raidô Namiashi, et… Honoka Uzumaki ?

_Et ben, je n'aurais jamais cru revoir cette gamine. Content de voir qu'elle se porte bien. _

_**Comme quoi le monde est petit**_.

« Tu veux faire quoi d'eux ? »

« Pas sûr. Shiranui et Namiashi n'ont pas de talents particuliers mais en même temps ils n'ont pas de grandes faiblesses, ironiquement il semblerait qu'il ait une affinité pour le fuinjutsu. L'Uzumaki est une prodige dans l'art du Fuinjutsu... Si j'arrive à convaincre Jiraya de me filer quelques rouleaux je pourrais faire d'eux une équipe de Maitres des Sceaux ou au pire une équipe de soutien. »Expliqua Hizashi attirant notre attention sur la question. Sachant que les Maitres des Sceaux étaient très rare en dehors du Clan Uzumaki, c'était un gros pari pour le Hyûga. Mais si ils réussissaient...  
Minato et Kushina proposèrent bien vite leurs aides si jamais Hizashi en avait besoin.

« Hey Naraku qui tu as toi ? » Demanda Kushina en se tournant vers moi une fois la question réglé.

« Attends voir… Yugao Uzuki, Hayate Gekko et… Gai Maito ? J'y crois pas j'ai le fils de Dai-sensei dans mon équipe ! » M'exclamais-je joyeusement. Ça faisait des années que je cherchais un moyen de montrer ma reconnaissance envers le moustachu pour toute l'aide qu'il m'avait donné ! Je pourrais presque embrasser le vieux Saru.

_**A part Gai et Kakashi tous les autres genins sont des orphelins.**_

_Pas étonnant vu la boucherie sur le front._

_**Tu as raison malheureusement**_**… Envoyer des enfants a la guerre… Tch Otou-sama doit se retourner dans sa tombe.**

« Ah avec ça la boucle est bouclé. » Commenta Kushina, connaissant ma relation avec Dai-sensei.

« Tu as un plan en tête pour eux ? » M'interrogea Minato sans chercher à cacher sa curiosité.

« Pour Yugao et Gekko c'est clair et net. Vu leurs affinités avec les lames je vais leurs enseigner autant de Kenjutsu que faire se peut et leur apprendre à injecter du chakra élémentaire dans leurs armes. Si tous se passe bien Konoha gagnera deux maitres épéistes en plus quand j'en aurai fini avec eux. » Expliquais-je fermement, imaginant déjà les divers régimes possible pour mes élèves afin de les rendre aussi fort que possible.

« Et Gai ? »

« Là c'est plus dure. Le gamin vise a devenir un maitre en Taijutsu, hors mes spécialités sont le ninjutsu, Kenjutsu et genjutsu. On s'entraine suffisamment ensemble pour savoir que je crains a mains nue Nato. » Fit en jetant un regard amusé au futur Yondaime qui rit nerveusement.

_Ouais c'est ça…fait genre que tu ne me flanque pas une raclée a chaque fois qu'on fait un match de pure taijutsu_.

_**Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas**__._

_Touché_.

« Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais… » Commença le blond avant que je le stoppe sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ça va pas besoin d'en rajoutez… Je pense que je vais rechercher tous les rouleaux de Taijutsu qu'on a dans la librairie et aider Gai a créer son propre style. D'après ce que j'ai vu il est encore plus doué que son Père dans l'art d'utiliser ses poings. » Marmonnais-je en grattant ma barbe de trois jour d'un geste distrait.

« Au pire je pourrais te donner un coup de main si tu veux. » Proposa Hizashi me soulageant d'un poids.

« Merci Hizashi ça m'arrangerait. » Répondis-je honnêtement.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant quelques heures, nous échangeâmes des idées et mirent au point un régime d'entrainement pour rendre nos genins aussi près que possible quand viendrait l'heure de les guider sur le champ de bataille.

* * *

« Equipe sept avec moi ! » Je dû retenir un ricanement en voyant Minato faire son entrée avec le Hiraishin faisant sursauter les élèves avant d'appeler joyeusement son équipe. Mon regard s'attarda sur Kakashi et Obito et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le duo discuter/se battre ensemble. Semblerait que le Hatake et le Uchiha aient plus de points en communs qu'je ne le pensais.

Je regardai Kushina et Hizashi appeler leur équipe avant de me matérialiser dans la salle de classe avec un shunshin. Intérieurement je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant les genins encore présent sursauter a mon apparition.

_**Vous allez provoquer des crises cardiaques en chaines a ce rythmes. **_

« Ok, Equipe neuf vous êtes avec moi. » Je regardai mes futurs élèves se levaient cherchant à juger leurs caractères. Gai se déplacer de manière énergiques et ses muscles tremblaient d'impatience, heureusement pour ma santé mental il n'avait pas encore sa tenue de spandex vert et ne semblait par hurler 'Jeunesse' a tout bout de champs. Hayate lui était plus prudent et nerveux alors que Yugao elle dégageait une aura de calme malgré le fait que ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité et d'excitation.

Voyant le trio me suivre, je me dirigeai vers l'un des terrains d'entrainement que le Hokage nous avait réservé, remarquant au passage que Minato s'était installé sur le toit de l'académie avec son équipe.

Une fois arrivé au terrain je fis signe à mes élèves de s'asseoir.

« Ok avant qu'on en commence que diriez-vous qu'on se présente ? Histoire que vous puissiez vous faire une idée sur vos nouveaux partenaires. » Commençais-je tranquillement. Mes genins se regardèrent un instant avant que Yugao ne prenne la parole.

« Sensei vous pourriez commencez ? » Demanda le fillette poliment.

« Sûr. Je m'appelle Naraku Uchiha, j'aime les félins en tous genres, ma famille, mes camarades et ces cadeaux divins que sont les sushis et les dangos. » Je soupirai doucement en me rappelant le plat de dangos que j'avais abandonné a Anko. « Je déteste les traitres, les lâches, les violeurs, ceux qui martyrisent les animaux et les crétins qui jugent une personne avant de la connaitre. »Voyant les visages curieux des genins devant moi je sentis une vague de nostalgie. J'avais l'impression que c'était hier quand j'étais un genin avec Mikoto, Hiashi et Sakumo-sensei. « Mon rêve… devenir le Commandeur de l'ANBU. » _Et aider Minato à protéger Konoha_. « Ok assez parlé de moi, Violette tu commences ! » Fis-je en pointant Yugao qui hocha sa tête.

« Je m'appelle Yugao Uzuki. J'aime les chats et m'entrainer. Je déteste les pervers et ceux abusant de leurs pouvoirs. Mon rêve est de dépasser Tsunade-sama en devant l'une des plus puissant Kunoichi que le monde ait jamais vu ! » Déclara-t-elle calmement et avec fermeté. Pas d'hésitation et ferme dans ses choix.

_Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre_.

Je tournai ma tête vers Hayate qui déglutit péniblement avant de commencer sa présentation.

« Je suis Hayate Gekko…j'aime travailler mon kenjutsu. Je déteste ce qui se moque de mon rêve et mon rêve et de devenir un maitre épéiste dépassant les épéistes de la Brume. » Malgré sa timidité je pouvais voir de l'acier dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait de son rêve.

_Intéressant…_

« Gai Maito. J'aime mon Père, les tortues et dépasser mes limites. Je déteste ce qui se moque de mon Père. Mon rêve est de devenir le plus grand maitre en taijutsu que le monde ait vu ! » Cria le Maito au ciel faisant vibrer mes oreilles dans le processus. Détermination semblable au soleil, éclatante et brûlante…

_Va-t-il réussir son rêve avant ou après m'avoir rendu sourd ?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais vraiment touché le jackpot avec eux. Pas de fan-girl, pas de grave problème psychologique et des rêves a longs termes qui les aideront à s'améliorer perpétuellement.

« Ok mauvaise troupe ! »Fis-je en claquant mes mains. « Maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes il est temps de passer a l'aspect physique de cette présentation. » Je leur décochai mon meilleur sourire sadique et fut satisfait de les voir déglutir péniblement.

« Qu'es que vous voulait dire Sensei ? » Demanda courageusement Gai accentuant mon sourire.

« Simple, vous allez m'attaquez avec l'intention de tuer sinon je vous tue. » Déclarais-je avec un grand sourire, utilisant une minuscule fraction du chakra de Mata pour accentuer mon aura. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils se posent des questions voir qu'ils paniquent mais je fus impressionné de les voir se mettre en garde. « Bonne réaction. » Commentais-je tranquillement alors que mes mignons petits genins me chargeaient à pleine vitesse. Pour un humain normal les genins auraient donné l'impression de disparaitre avant de réapparaitre a côté de moi. Pour moi c'était comme si ils bougeaient au ralenti.

Alors que Yugao et Hayate dégainaient leurs sabres je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier le fait que leurs lames étaient très bien entretenues. Ils ont dû recevoir des conseils de la part d'un armurier expérimenté a l'académie.

Calmement je parai le coup de pied de Gai visant ma tête avec une main tout en dégainant mon katana pour parer les attaques du duo d'apprenti épéistes. Comme leurs dossiers l'avaient dit ce trio se battait très bien ensemble.  
Gai se déchainait sur moi pour essayer d'attirer mon attention tandis que Yugao et Hayate le soutenaient visant mes points vitaux dès que je tournai mon attention sur leur camarade. De plus ils prouvèrent qu'ils maitrisaient bien le Kawarimi et le bunshin lorsque j'attaquai brièvement. Si j'avais était un chûnin j'aurai été tué sans le moindre doute.

Je restai sur la défensive pendant quelques minutes et remarqua aussitôt les premiers problèmes. Aucun des genins ne connaissaient de ninjutsu.  
Première problème.  
Les attaques de Yugao, bien que précise et exécutait parfaitement manquait de puissance derrière.  
Second problème.  
Hayate commençait déjà à s'essouffler prouvant son manque d'endurance.  
Troisième problème.  
Gai malgré des attaques puissantes et une grande endurance manquait de structure pour canaliser sa force. Le taijutsu qu'ils enseignent à l'académie ne lui convient absolument pas.  
Quatrième problème.

Décidant que j'avais assez joué je passa à l'attaque.  
Je saisi le bras de Gai et enfonça le pommeau de mon Katana dans son ventre, le rendant inconscient. Voyant leur camarade hors combat, Yugao et Hayate tentèrent de prendre de l'espace en sautant en arrière pour changer de plan.  
Dommage pour eux, ce n'était pas un chûnin qu'ils affrontaient.  
Alors qu'il était encore dans l'air je me matérialisa à côté d'eux et frappa rapidement un point de leurs nuques les faisant perdre connaissance.

Ce ne fut qu'après que les corps inconscients de mes élèves tombèrent sur le sol que je me demandai si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de les neutraliser sans les assommé.

« Bon… me reste plus qu'a attendre qu'ils se réveillent. »

* * *

Omake : Jiraya l'écrivain et la naissance d'Icha Icha Foursome

« Ou est tu, ou est tu, ou est tu… » Marmonnais-je en farfouillant dans les rayons de la librairie de Konoha. Minato m'avait dit quelques heures plus tôt que Jiraya lui avait donné la première copie de son livre et que lui et Kushina avaient adoré l'histoire et le héros, Naruto. Curieux j'ai décidé d'aller acheter une copie.

Mais pas de chance entre temps j'avais complétement oublier le titre.

_Allez Mata, c'est un truc du genre : 'conte d'un ninja…' Je suis sûr que tu dois t'en rappeler_ !

_**Chaton pour la énième fois : JE NE ME SOUVIENS PAS !**_

_Mer… Eh attends une seconde je crois que j'ai trouvé !_

Je saisis un petit livre orange et lu le titre a voix haute.

« Écrit par le Sage Jiraya… Icha Icha Foursome ? »

_Oh…je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Je devrais reposer ce bouquin… Ce serait une très mauvaise idée de le lire…_

_**Putain Chaton arrête de trainasser et lit ce bouquin !**_

Ok, ok…

J'ouvris le bouquin et commença a parcourir rapidement les pages. Contrairement à ce que je pensais le livre n'était pas juste une longue suite de scène de sexe. Oh ça constituait toujours la majorité du bouquin mais il y avait assez de plot pour définir les personnages et pour donner un sens à l'histoire. En gros l'histoire était une romance entre quatre ninjas, deux mâles(Naku et Tomi) et deux femelles(Shina et Kotomi) qui étaient amis ensemble mais qui avaient des sentiments amoureux les uns envers les autres. Après plusieurs centaines de pages les héros décident de conclure l'histoire sur un ménage a quatre créant une scène finale mélangeant Yaoi, Yuri et sexe normal.

_Mmm pas mal, t'en pense quoi Mata ?_

_**C'est un pure chef d'œuvre ! Par Kami si je pouvais embrasser le vieux pervers je le ferais ! La scène avec Naku et Tomi…NYAAAAAAAAAAA !**_

_Évidement c'est le Yaoi que tu préfères._

_**Oh ne fait pas l'innocent, ta scène préféré c'est celle avec Kotomi et Shina.**_

_J'avoue mais…_

_**Chaton ?**_

_Attends une seconde, faut que je vérifie quelque chose._

Je notai rapidement les noms des héros et regarda leurs descriptions.

_Naku… cheveux noirs bleuté coupé courts et yeux dorées avec des pupilles verticale…  
Tomi…blond hérissé avec des yeux bleu saphir…  
Shina… cheveux carmin, longs et yeux bleu clair…  
Kotomi…yeux chocolat et cheveux noirs pure…_

_Naku…Naraku  
Tomi…Minato  
Shina…Kushina.  
Kotomi… Mikoto_.

…  
… _L'enfoiré_.

_**Ok… Je ne l'avais pas vu venir ça**_**.**

« JIRAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAA** ! » **  
**

Non loin d'un bain public Jiraya senti un frisson glacer lui parcourir l'échine.

« Par Kami ils savent ! Je dois quitter le village… » Avant que le Sage ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une silhouette entouré de flammes bleues s'écrasa a quelques mètres de lui.

« **JIRAYA !** » rugit l'homme/monstre en jetant des yeux incandescent au Sannin.

« Allons, allons Naraku ! » Fit nerveusement Jiraya en reculant prudemment devant le shinobi qui semblait tout droit sorti du septième cercle de l'enfer. « On peut surement discuter comme des êtres civilisés ? »

« **Sur on va discuter… QUAND JE T'AURAIS ARRACHE CE QUI FAIT DE TOI UN HOMME !** »

« KYAAAAAAA ! » Jiraya tenta de fuir mais fut brutalement stoppé quand plusieurs chaines de chakra s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Le Sage tourna sa tête et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant Kushina s'avancer, ses cheveux imitant les queues du Kyûbi, et dégageant au passage une aura de mort et désespoir. Son horreur redoubla lorsqu'il vit que Minato et Mikoto se tenaient au côté de l'Uzumaki, un air furieux sur leurs visages.

« Tes dernières paroles, pervers ? » Gronda Kushina tandis que ses camarades dégainaient divers instruments de tortures.

« Pitié ? » Ses quatre futurs tortionnaires se contentèrent de secouer leurs têtes.

Lorsque les hurlements de Jiraya retentirent, tous les pervers de la planète sentirent un grand trouble dans la Perversité. Comme si n'innombrable idées pervers avaient étaient balancé dans l'Oblivion et réduit en une pulpe sanguinolente.


	13. Chapter 12 : Bain de sang et sacrifice

Chapitre 12 : Bain de sang et sacrifice

* * *

_Rapport d'évaluation du dernier groupe de genins :_

_Après avoir observé les quatre escouades s'entrainer je peux vous assurer, Hokage-sama qu'ils seront prêt à être déployé au front d'ici un mois.  
L'équipe 7 ou team Minato possède toute les caractéristiques nécessaires pour une équipe d'assaut malgré quelques frictions entre les membres masculins de l'équipe.  
L'équipe 8 ou team Naraku est aussi une excellente équipe d'assaut possédant une dynamique bien huilé. A noter que les genins Gekko et Uzuki ont les qualités nécessaire pour être assigner à l'unité d'assassinat ANBU tout comme leur Sensei.  
L'équipe 9 ou Team Kushina est un mixte entre assaut et soutien faisant d'eux une unité versatile et extrêmement imprédictible grâce à leurs combinaisons de genjustu, ninjutsu et fuinjutsu. A noter que le genin Kumade possède un certain talent dans l'art du Fuinjutsu.  
L'équipe 10 ou team Hizashi est exclusivement une équipe de soutien avec leurs spécialités se concentrant sur le Fuinjutsu et Genjustu. Heureusement Hyûga-dono a travaillé sur leurs taijutsu les rendant bien plus dangereux. _

_Je me vois obliger d'ajouter a ce rapport un résumé sur la première mission de rang-C que ces quatre équipes ont effectuer en collaboration. _

_La destruction de l'armée de bandit ' les Fils d'Homura' a été effectué avec une efficacité digne de nos meilleurs chûnins. Les jônins n'ont même pas eu à intervenir laissant les genins éliminer la centaine de pillards en l'espace de six heures.  
Le contrecoup causé par le premier tué a était gérer efficacement par les jônins mais je conseille une visite chez le psychiatre (de préférence un Yamanaka) pour Obito Uchiha et Gai Maito qui semblent culpabiliser pour avoir accomplis leurs devoirs malgré les explications et soutiens psychologique de leurs senseis respectifs._

_Mes sincères salutations._

_Chûnin Minaka Uchiha._

* * *

Yugao en était certaine désormais. Elle devait avoir commis d'horribles crimes dans une vie antérieure pour subir un châtiment pareil.

« VOUS ÊTES UNE PUTE ! » Cria Yugao tout en plongeant pour esquiver la monstrueuse boule de feu bleu qui rasa une partie de la forêt tandis que son tortionnaire/entraineur riait d'une manière psychotique.

« Je n'ai pas entendu Yugao-chan ! » Chantonna joyeusement le tortionnaire en question avant de bombarder Gai avec une pluie de shuriken, le forçant a plonger en urgence pour ne pas être transformé en gruyère.

« VOUS ÊTES UNE PUTE SENSEI ! » Hurla Hayate tout en esquivant les assauts d'un duo de tigre géant qui semblaient particulièrement amusé.

Lorsque l'Uzuki avait appris que Naraku Uchiha le Jinchûriki du Nibi, le Kurotora en personne, allait être son sensei elle avait cru exploser d'excitation. En plus d'être l'une des légendes naissante de Konoha, et l'un des plus puissants shinobis de sa génération avec le Kiiroi Senkô, l'Akuma Shinsen et la Habanero, il était aussi l'un des deux seuls Maitre Epéiste de Konoha avec Hatake Sakumo.

Alors forcément l'apprenti épéiste avait était aux anges lorsque la composition des équipes avait était annoncé. Puis elle avait découvert que son idole était un putain de sadiste.

En trois mois de pratique avec lui, elle et ses camarades avaient frôlé la mort plus d'une centaine de fois ! Et c'était sans compter les missions ! Le terme de régime d'enfer était un euphémisme dans cette situation !  
Mais… malgré tout Yugao était forcé de reconnaitre l'efficacité de cette méthode. En un peu moins de trois mois Naraku avait réussi à leur faire atteindre un niveau suffisant pour qu'elle et ses camarades soient considéré comme des chûnins en tout sauf en noms. Et cela malgré les nombreuses missions qui leur avaient été assignés

« Bon allez ça suffit ! » Entonna soudainement Naraku, faisant disparaitre ses invocations et arrachant des soupirs de soulagements a ses élèves. « Vous avez enfin les bases minimum et les Justus vitaux pour qu'on passe à la suite. »

« La suite Sensei ? » Demanda Gai avec curiosité alors que Yugao et Hayate étaient écroulé sur le sol à essayer de reprendre leurs souffles.

« Honnêtement à votre niveau vous pourriez déjà être des chûnins mais j'ai demandé a Hokage-sama de me laisser vous garder encore un peu. » Expliqua le jônin tranquillement, laissant ses genins souffler en paix.

« Pourquoi ça Sensei ? » Parvint a demander Yugao après avoir repris sa respiration.

« Simple, j'ai l'intention de vous donner les outils pour pouvoir devenir Jônin. » Naraku croisa ses bras et laissa un grand sourire apparaitre sur son visage. « De plus, vu que vous êtes mes élèves se seraient bête que je ne vous transmette pas quelques-unes de mes techniques et styles. »

Yugao dût se retenir pour ne pas trépigner en place. Pour la majorité des shinobis, Naraku-sensei était seulement connu pour ses genjutsus quasiment indestructible et ses jutsus Katon capable d'incinérer des hectares de terres en quelques secondes. Peu de gens se doutait qu'affronter le Kurotora au corps-à-corps était à peu près aussi intelligent que de se jeter à poil dans un puit rempli de tigres affamés.

La raison ?  
Trois styles de combat à l'épée et un style de Taijutsu.

Le premier style, Tsuin-Tsuki, était un style mêlant offense et défense conçu pour faire autant de dégât que possible dans un laps de temps ridiculement court tout en gardant un possibilité de défense sous la main si l'attaque échouait. Le style s'utilisait avec deux lame pouvant aller du katana au tantô en passant par le ninjato sans le moindre handicap afin de mettre l'accent sur la vitesse. Il est a noté que ce style devient encore plus mortel lorsque les lames sont enduise de poisons ou renforcé avec du chakra élémentaire. Ce style n'a pas de vraie faiblesse mais il est extrêmement dur à maitriser complétement et nécessite que l'utilisateur soit totalement ambidextre pour atteindre son plein potentiel.

Le second style, Kami-miru, était très différent de son homologue dans le sens ou ce style est construit autour de l'agression, sans coté défensif. Le manieur utilise une seul épée (Katana normal ou version No-dachi voir Zanbato) pour infliger une série d'attaque brutale visant à faire voler en éclat la défense de l'adversaire. Ce style est terriblement efficace pour écraser des ennemis plus faible physiquement mais si jamais l'adversaire possède une défense assez puissante pour encaisser les dommages l'utilisateur risque de subir énormément de dommage en cas de contre-attaque éclair effectuer par un adversaire plus rapide. Le style nécessite donc une grande force combiné avec une forte endurance et une sorte d'armure ou de technique protectrice pour atténuer les dangers d'une contre-attaque.

Le dernier style, Saigo no Bijon… Yugao ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui a l'exception de deux petites choses que Naraku avait lâché durant l'entrainement : Il s'agissait d'un style d'assassinat et non pas de combat et était composé en totalité de technique suivant le schéma : un coup, un mort. Ce style semblait imbattable mais le Kurotora avait refusé de leur enseigner. Il avait expliqué qu'a moins d'être un Jinchûriki ou un Uchiha, Saigo no Bijon était du pure suicide.

Coté Taijutsu Naraku-sensei connaissait le Taijutsu officiel de Konoha, la Feuille Volante, comme 98 % des Konoha-nins mais préférait utiliser un autre style que lui avait enseigné le Père de Gai : le Goken. Mais contrairement à Dai-san qui utilisait le Goken d'origine (visant à briser les os, déchirer la chair et faire exploser les organes) celui de Naraku avait subis quelques modification comme l'ajout de prise de soumission et le fait d'envelopper ses poings avec du chakra Katon pour incendier ses adversaires.

Yugao savait pertinemment ce que ses camarades allaient apprendre. Hayate voulait apprendre le Kami-miru et Gai voulait maitriser la variation du Goken de Naraku-sensei. Mais personnellement…elle n'était pas sûre. Les trois styles étaient impressionnant et efficace mais elle ne voulait a avoir à en choisir un seul.

« Ok minions, suivez-moi. » Fit joyeusement Naraku une fois que ses élèves durent en état de bouger.

« Ou allons-nous Sensei ? » Demanda avec excitation Gai, sautillant sur place.

« Chez moi. »

Le trio de genins resta figé de surprise un moment. En trois mois le Jinchûriki n'avait jamais évoqué sa famille ou même sa maison. L'équipe se réunissait toujours au même terrain d'entrainements faisait des échauffements, une rapide mission de rang C puis passait le reste de la journée à s'entrainer à fond avant que chacun rentre chez soi une fois la journée achevé.

Hayate avait pensé que leur Sensei ne voulait pas mélanger travail et vie privé tandis que Gai pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un test. Yugao quand 'à elle, s'en fichait un peu, elle savait que leur sensei avait un plan en tête et ne voyait pas de raison de se poser des questions.

Après un moment de surprise le groupe suivit Naraku avec ses camarades alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le district Uchiha. En chemin elle vit rapidement qu'il y avait une division parmi les Uchihas : Les plus jeunes saluaient son sensei avec respect et admiration tandis que les plus vieux semblaient a deux doigts de cracher sur sa route.  
Yugao connaissait les rumeurs comme quoi les changements exécuté par Kagami-sama et Mikoto-sama avait créé un schisme parmi le clan avec les Innovateurs du côté de Mikoto-sama et Naraku-sensei ( plus ou moins 2/3 du clan) et les Puristes de l'autre (environ 1/3 du clan). Si les Puristes ne s'étaient pas révolté c'était uniquement parce qu'ils craignaient le couple dirigeant les Uchihas.

La jeune genin se rendit vite compte que connaitre des rumeurs et voir la vérité de ses propres yeux étaient totalement différent.

La seconde grosse surprise lors de ce mini-voyage fut la quantité absurde de félins dispersés dans le quartier. Il y avait des chats 'normaux' allongés un peu partout devant les maisons, des panthères et des jaguars perché sur les arbres gardant un œil vigilant et même un LION jouant en douceur avec un groupe d'enfants.

Il fallut toute sa fierté de kunoichi pour empêcher Yugao de passer en mode fan-girl et de foncer sur les félins pour les caresser, les pouponner, les câliner et etc.…

Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi les Inuzukas évitaient le quartier Uchiha comme la peste et vice-versa.

« Miko-chan, je suis rentré ! » Annonça Naraku en ouvrant la porte menant jusqu'à la maison de taille moyenne qu'habitait le couple depuis leur mariage.

« Dans le dojo Raku ! »

Naraku fit signe a son équipe de minions…COUGH je veux dire de genins de le suivre a l'intérieure.

Yugao écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène. Elle n'était pas surprise de voir Mikoto faire divers katas avec sa propre lame avec une grâce féline, mais elle était complétement sur le cu de voir un petit enfant dormir a quelques mètres de là avec un gigantesque tigre bleu rayé de noir enroulé autour de lui.

« Kawai… » Murmura doucement la jeune fille avant de rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avec un petit rire Naraku ébouriffa ses cheveux avant s'approcher de Mikoto l'embrassant sans la moindre trace d'hésitation tandis que la matriarche Uchiha rengainait son katana.

« Tu as enfin décidé de me présenter tes élèves ? » Demanda Mikoto avec un ton mi- sévère mi amusé faisant rire nerveusement le Jinchûriki.

« Sûr, Karaté kid s'appelle Gai, Bandana s'appelle Hayate et Futur Sexy Lady s'appelle Yuago. Dites bonjour mes minions. » Mikoto plissa ses yeux et frappa du tranchant de la main sur la tête de son mari.

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Minato. Je t'ai déjà dit que tes petits noms mettent les gens mal a l'aise. » Grogna la Uchiha tandis que Naraku se massait la nouvelle bosse graciant sa tête.

« Mais Miko-chan… » Commença le Jinchûriki avant d'être stoppé lorsque sa femme prit un ton presque-innocent.

« Tu sais Raku, si le canapé te manque il suffit de le dire. » Inutile de dire que Naraku se tût bien vite. La personnalité de Mikoto changea brutalement lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les genins. « Bien maintenant que mon mari est un peu calmé, es que vous voulez quelques choses à boire ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Le petit groupe s'installa autour de la table tandis que Mikoto faisait un peu de thé. Itachi s'était réveillé entre temps et avait décidé de s'installer sur son Père faisant rire Yugao et ses équipiers devant le Kawai de la situation.

« Bon j'ai discuté avec notre Chère Hokage et j'ai réussi a réserver une mission de rang B pour nous. » Déclara Naraku tout en caressant la tête d'Itachi avec un air distrait. « C'est une simple mission de courriers mais ça sera utile pour gagner du temps. »

« Qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ? » Demanda Yugao, énonçant à voix haute la question habitant l'esprit des trois genins.

« Pendant les six premiers jours, vous allez vous entrainez avec moi et Miko-chan pour qu'on grave les bases de nos styles dans vos cerveaux. Une fois que ce sera fait nous ferons des matchs avec les autres équipes. » Annonça le Jinchûriki surprenant ses élèves.

« Pourquoi Sensei ? » Demanda Hayate avec un air méfiant.

« Pour tester notre niveau ! » S'écria Naraku avec un air innocent. Les genins se tournèrent vers Mikoto qui soupira.

« … Ils ont un pari entre eux. Celui dont l'équipe remporte le plus de match gagne la cagnotte. »

« SENSEI ! »

« Ehehehe… oups ? »

* * *

Minato regarda la douzaine de genins s'entrainer ensemble avec un grand sourire. Tout comme ses équipiers il ne s'était jamais vu comme un prof mais voir Obito, Kakashi et Rin se développaient avec son aide était très gratifiant.

Hizashi et Kushina avaient pris la tête de l'entrainement pour l'instant afin de peaufiner le Taijutsu de leurs élèves laissant Naraku et Minato temporairement sur le banc.

Le Namikaze se tourna vers Naraku pour lui demander comment avançait sa formation mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge en voyant le regard de son ami.  
Le Jinchûriki du Nibi avait ses pupilles fixé sur Obito avec un regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il évaluait un danger possible. Le voir ainsi évoquait chez Minato un tigre évaluant une proie ou un danger possible.

« Il y a un problème avec Obito, Raku ? » Naraku sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui. Minato vit clairement qu'il hésitait entre dire un mensonge ou la vérité. Le Uchiha par mariage finit par soupirer.

« Obito a le potentiel pour devenir un Kage, Nato. » Annonça Naraku avec un air grave.

« Mais ? »

« Mais il a la solidité mental d'un bloc de beurre. N'importe quel taré pourrait le kidnapper et lui laver le cerveau afin d'en faire son arme personnel. » Minato se mordit la lèvre, sachant que son ami avait raison. Le Namikaze adorait ses genins qu'il voyait comme ses enfants mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir leur défaut. Contrairement a Kakashi et Rin qui avaient des familles et un soutien morale constant, Obito avait toujours était seul. Certes le Clan Uchiha gardait un œil sur lui mais le jeune genin n'avait pas de vrai lien par son clan. L'équipe 7 était devenu sa vrai famille, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Obito est loyal. » Fini par dire Minato pour défendre son élève.

« A ces amis. A Konoha ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la même chose pour lui. » Contra calmement Naraku. Minato plissa ses yeux et examina attentivement son plus vieil ami cherchant a déchiffrer ses émotions. Il pouvait voir de la méfiance et de la…peur ?

« Tu as peur de lui ?! » Murmura Le Namikaze sans chercher à cacher sa surprise. Le Jinchûriki du Nibi secoua sa tête lentement.

« De lui ? Non. De ce qu'il pourrait devenir ? Totalement. » Minato resta un long moment silencieux. D'un côté il refusait de croire qu'Obito, joyeux et farceur Obito, pouvait représenter le moindre danger pour Konoha mais d'un autre… Naraku n'avait jamais cherché a le tromper et il avait toujours était honnête avec lui. Son frère d'armes n'aurait jamais partager ses doutes si il n'était pas sûr de lui.

« …Es que tu es sûr de toi ? »

« A 95 %. »

« Es que ça va poser des problèmes durant les missions ? »

« Non. »

« … Je n'aime pas ça mais je te fais confiance Raku. Surveille Obito autant que tu veux. Il te prouvera qu'il est l'un des meilleur shinobi de Konoha. » Annonça calmement Minato arrachant un sourire amusé a Naraku.

« Tu vois Nato, c'est pour ça que tu vas devenir le meilleur Kage que le monde ait jamais vu. » Déclara doucement le Jinchûriki faisant rougir légèrement le Namikaze alors que le duo recommençait a observer le tournoi entre genins.

* * *

Premiére mission de rang-B les enfants ! Putain ça me rends tout nostalgique. Je tournai mon regards pour voir ma team de mi…GENINS marchant derrière moi, avec calme et professionnalisme.

_**Avec tout ce qu'ils ont pris je suis surprise qu'il arrive encore à marcher droit.**_

Ces trois petites pousses de bambou ne m'avaient absolument pas déçu. Ils avaient absorbé tous ce que je leurs avaient enseigné comme des éponges et avait largement atteint le niveau nécessaire pour être qualifier de chûnins.  
Je savais que j'allais m'attacher a mes Gakis mais bon dieu que c'était allé vite ! En un petit mois( et une semaine) ils étaient passé d'élèves a membres non-officiels de la famille. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois que Gai, Hayate et Yugao sont resté a la maison après un entrainement particulièrement difficile.

Hayate, est le typique 'cool guy'. Toujours calme, malgré une certaine timidité. J'ai était surpris de découvrir qu'il forgeait à ses heures perdus et qu'il avait fabriqué sa propre lame avec l'aide d'un autre forgeron qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile. Perso je pense qu'il passe trop de temps s'entrainer/forger mais si ça le rend heureux… Et non je ne dis pas ça pour avoir mon propre fournisseur de kunai gratuit ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?

_**Tout à fait il paye les kunais !**_

_Vous voyez !_

…_**avec un discount de 50%.**_

_MATA !_

Yugao était une bipolaire. Un instant elle est toute calme et concentré puis un chaton passe et elle passe en mode Fan-girl X10. Dire qu'elle a une passion pour les félins serait comme dire que Kurama aime faire exploser des trucs : c'est un euphémisme. Mais contrairement à une certaine femme de Daimyo… La petite kunoichi respectait énormément mes invocations, ne cherchant jamais à s'imposer er restant toujours courtoise avec eux. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'une grosse parti des Nekos se sont attaché à elle. Mmmm je me demande si Kuroka et Shirone accepteraient de la laisser signer le contrat ?

_**Sans doute, cette fille est ton élève, a les capacités de chakras nécessaires et adore les félins. A moins que Petite Violette ne fasse une grosse connerie c'est sûr qu'elles font l'accepter**_.

Gai… est tellement différent de sa version mangas que ça fait mal. Je vous avais déjà parlé de son manque de spandex et de l'absence de discours sur la jeunesse mais il est tellement sérieux que je me croirais avec un Kakashi 2.0 Il reste très poli et social avec ses équipiers mais même un aveugle verrait que son sérieux est forcé. Plusieurs fois il a eu des sursauts ou il a laissé son tempérament scintiller (littéralement) avant de l'étouffer, sans doute à cause de l'une de ces stupides règles écrite par Tobirama-Baka que personnes ne suit aujourd'hui.  
Ne vous trompez pas ! J'aime bien Tobirama mais sérieusement le Senju a vraiment merdé entre la création du conseil civils, l'Edo Tensei et le concept d'Anbus ROOT.

Passer du temps avec Gai m'a aussi permis de rattraper le temps perdu avec Dai. J'en n'ai rien n'à faire que le reste du village l'appelle 'l'éternel Genin' ! Non seulement c'est un type génial mais en plus c'est le meilleur sergent-instructeur qu'on peut imaginer ! Et je ne parle même pas de son talent en tant qu'éclaireur. Par contre je suis obligé d'être d'accord avec l'opinion publique sur sa tenue en spandex. Sur une fille ça pourrait être sexy, sur un mec ?Brrrrrrr.  
Mon dieu sur une Anko adulte ça pourrait être considéré comme une ADMAP (Arme de destruction massive Anti-Pervers) !

… _**Je suis sûr que tu as déjà dit ça dans un autre chapitre.**_

_Chut, les lecteurs n'ont pas remarqué !_

…merde penser à Yuago me fait penser à Anko. Comme prévu (Malheureusement), Orchi-teme l'avait pris comme élève et vu que le Serpent passait la majorité de son temps à l'extérieur du village j'avais complétement perdu contact avec elle.  
Dire que j'étais malade d'inquiétude serait un énorme euphémisme. Je sais qu'elle en vie que grâce à Sakumo-Taicho qui a profiter de sa position d'ANBU Commandeur pour me dire comment elle allait. Pour l'instant Orochimaru la traite comme une genin normal mais je crains le jour où il commencera ses expériences… J'espère qu'avec Tsunade dans le village ça changera les choses.

_En parlant de mes élèves (officiels et non-officiels) J'espère que moi et Miko-chan auront le temps de leurs apprendre les formes les plus avancer avant qu'Hiruzen ne sépare notre équipe en les promouvant._

_**Tu connais le vieux Saru. Si tu lui dis que tu veux garder tes élèves pour les rendre plus fort il dira Amen à ça.**_

_Sans doute._

Mais assez rêvasser revenons sur la mission. Il s'agit d'une simple mission de courrier n'ayant de rang B que le nom, on va rejoindre un avant-poste situé sur la frontière avec Nami no Kuni, sécuriser leurs rapports puis rentrer.  
Simple.

En plus fut qu'on est loin du front, les risques d'embuscades sont minime et il y a des patrouilles de samurais affiliés a Hi no kuni un peu partout, s'assurant que la zone était sûr en plus de plusieurs avant-poste appartenant à Konoha pour aider à la surveillance. Les risques d'embuscades étaient donc minimes.

Oh certes il y avait eu une bande d'une vingtaine de bandits qu'on avait croisé sur la route mais ils étaient tellement faible qu'un seul de mes genins étaient over-kill pour eux. J'ai laissé Gai, Yugao et Hayate se chargeaient et en moins de cinq secondes la petite escarmouche s'était achevé avec la mort des scélérats.

Plissant les yeux je vis notre destination au loin et me prépara accéléré quand une odeur familière se fit sentir dans l'air provenant de l'avant-poste.

Sang. Une quantité énorme.

Instantanément je stoppai et fit signe à mes élèves de s'arrêter. L'odeur était trop forte pour être une simple blessure bégnine. Pour que je le sente d'ici, il devait y avoir eu un bain de sang.  
L'avant-poste ? Non trop de sang pour qu'il s'agisse uniquement des ninjas sur place… Une unité de samurais a dû vouloir leur venir en aide et ont dû être massacré par les assaillants.

_**L'odeur du sang couvre tout et je n'arrive pas a sentir de chakra… Les attaquants doivent tous être des jônins au minimum pour se camoufler aussi bien.**_

Sans dire un mot Yugao signa rapidement :

« Sensei ? » Même sans parler je sentis la tension dans ses membres, montrant qu'elle était attentive au moindre son suspect.

Brave petite.

« Odeur de sang dans l'air. Possible présence hostile. » Répondis-je en usant le même langage, mes sens guettant la forêt qui était devenu brusquement silencieuse.

« Vos ordres ? » Fit Gai dans le même langage.

« Re… » Je me figeai en entendant un sifflement aigué dans l'air. « BOUGEZ ! » Hurlais-je en plongeant esquivant une pluie de shuriken. Du coin de l'œil je remarquai avec soulagement que mes élèves avaient suivis mes ordres et avaient évité l'attaque.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Qu'avons-nous là? » Rétorqua une voix froide.

Je tournai ma tête pour voir d'où venais la voix et jura en voyant sept shinobis de Kiri perché au-dessus de moi.

Sept shinobis portant chacun des lames connues dans tout le monde shinobis.

… Ces bâtards sont les Sept épéistes de la Brume.

…_Mata ?_

_**Oui ?**_

_On est dans la merde ?_

_**Jusqu'au cou**_.

« Gai, Yugao, Hayate. » Grondais-je froidement en ouvrant une paire de sceaux faisant apparaitre une paire de Ninjato. « Foutez le camp. » Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre le porteur de Kubikiribôchô me chargea avec un cri de guerre.

* * *

Kushina sprinta à travers les arbres géant composant les forêt de Hi no kuni aussi vite qu'elle pût avec une demi-douzaine de Jônin et un escadron complet de chûnins (et ses trois genins) derrière elle.  
Quelques heures plus tôt elle avait était entrain de profiter de son temps en dégustant les délicieuses merveilles d'Ichiraku avec son équipe d'esclaves/genins lorsque un Anbu était venu la cherché sous ordre directe du Hokage.

Saru-jiji lui avait assigné une mission d'urgence pour intercepter les Sept épéistes de la Brume avec Minato se tenant prêt à se Hirashiner sur place à tout moment. En théorie l'Uzumaki aurait dû être excité à l'idée de faire face à un groupe aussi légendaire mais son enthousiasme s'était brutalement refroidi lorsqu'elle avait appris que Naraku et Dai se trouvaient dans la zone d'action des Kiri-nins.

D'où la raison pour laquelle elle sprintait aussi vite que possible. Kushina savait que Naraku était fort. Elle avait bien vu les dégâts dont il était capable avec sa lame et ses jutsu mais affronter un nin de rang S et six de rangs A tout en protégeant des genins… A part Minato et Saru-jiji personne n'était capable de survivre a moins d'abandonner les genins en question a leurs mort pour sauver sa peau. Mais connaissant Naraku il périrait avant même de penser à cette idée.

Désormais elle ne pouvait plus que prier qu'elle arriverait à temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Je commençais à regretter de m'être concentrer sur la partie 'Iwa'de mon bingo Book et de ne pas avoir étudié la partie 'Kiri'. A part le chef de l'escouade Fuguki Suikazan (porteur de Samehada et futur Sensei de Kisame), j'étais incapable de reconnaitre les six autres épéistes à cause de leur foutu masque et leur capes d'Anbus, seul leurs lames me permettaient de les différencier.

Traduction : Je suis contre septs ninjas ayant des niveaux compris entre S et A avec trois genins a protégé et l'un d'eux a une épée faite pour neutraliser les Bijus.  
… J'ai vraiment un mauvais karma.

Mon premier réflexe fut d'esquiver le coup d'épée mais je me rendis compte que mes élèves ne pourraient pas éviter le couteau de boucher géant. Avec un soupir frustré je parai la lame, serrant les dents en sentant mon ninjato et mon bras vibrer sous la force du coup. Putain ce type avait la force d'un bœuf !

_**Chaton la balise du blond !**_

_Oh bonne idée !_

Je tendis une main pour saisir le kunai Hiraishin que Minato m'avait confié et jura lorsque la Nuibari effleura ma jambe, détruisant au passage le kunai que j'vais commencer a dégainer.

« Tut-tut-tut, pas de renforts ! » Fit le porteur de Nuibari avec un rire psychotique ma seul réponse fut de rugir.

Rugir, avec une quantité absurde de chakra dans mes cordes vocales me donnant un niveau sonore semblable à celui d'un réacteur d'avion. La déferlante sonore pris par surprise les kiri-nins me donnant le temps pour ma technique.

« Invocation : Le Trio D'Ombres ! » Un trio de panthères noirs géante se matérialisèrent autour de moi et embarquèrent mes genins. Les Kiri-nins tentèrent de les intercepter mais une pluie de shurikens et une série de boules de feu les forcèrent à esquiver donnant l'opportunité a mes élèves de fuir.

« SENSEI ! » Hurla Gai avant de disparaitre derrière les arbres avec ses camarades m'arrachant un soupir de soulagement.

« Merde les bébé rats se sont échappés. » Cracha le manieur de Kabutowari.

« Peu importe, le Kurotora est toujours ici. » Gronda le porteur des Kibas.

_Bon résumons… j'ai plus le kunai pour appeler Minato a la rescousse, et le mode Biju est inutile avec Samehada qui pomperait mon chakra mais j'ai réussi a évacuer les genins_.  
_Si je les affronte je vais y passer et si j'essaie de fuir ils vont rattraper Yuago et co…_

…_merde_.

La suite du 'combat' pouvait être résumé avec deux mots : Pure Enfer.

Ces bâtards étaient en parfaite synergie et ne me laissez pas une seconde pour respirer me forçant à être à plein régime d'entrée pour survivre.  
Mes techniques katon percutèrent les techniques suitons générant un nuage de vapeur qui engloutit la zone, donnant un avantage supplémentaire à ces bâtards.

Je plongeai de côté lorsque le porteur des Kibas balançant un dragon de foudre sur ma position faisant éclater l'un des arbres géant composant la forêt, malheureusement le porteur de Shibuki m'attendait avec sa putain d'épée explosive. Je parvins au dernier instinct à utiliser mes épées comme bouclier de fortune lorsque la lame généra une explosion à bout portant. L'acier de mes lames fut réduit en pièces tandis que l'onde de choc m'envoyait voler contre un arbre avec mes vêtements en pièces. Sans ma capacité ignifuge offerte par le chakra de Mata, je serais mort sans le moindre doute. Désormais, seules mes jambières et mon pantalon tenaient encore.

Je m'encastrai brutalement dans le tronc d'un arbre géant, sentant plusieurs de mes os se brisés et une branche se planté dans ma cuisse gauche, tout envoyant des morceaux d'écorces et de bois volés tout autour. Avec un cri d'agonie je relevai ma tête juste à temps pour voir le porteur de la Hiramekarei se matérialisait à côté de moi, levant sa lame au-dessus de lui, prêt a m'achever.

Avant même que mon cerveau ne puisse analyser la situation, mon corps bougea. Je tendis ma main droite vers mon futur tueur et généra une main griffu spectral avec le chakra de Mata surprenant mon adversaire qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant avec la masse de pur chakra ne le transperce. Je remarquai brièvement que l'homme saignait de l'eau indiquant qu'il était membre du clan Hôzuki. Si mon attaque avait était purement physique, il n'aurait eu rien à craindre et j'aurais était fichu.  
Dommage pour lui, mon chakra est de type Katon à 200%.

L'épéiste de la Brume hurla alors que mon chakra le faisait bouillir vivant détruisant ses organes internes et détruisant son apparence physique. Son agonie fut brève mais durant ses six secondes je peux vous assurer qu'il a connu une éternité de souffrance avant d'être réduit a l'état d'une flaque mêlant sang et eau.

_**Ah ! Dans sa face !**_

« Suiren non ! » Hurla le porteur de Nuibari avec une furie aveugle tandis que mon appendice de chakra se rétractait, ramenant au passage la Hiramekarei tandis que mon autre main arrachait la branche planté dans ma jambe afin que je puisse bouger.

A l'instant au je saisis l'épée je vis deux des kiri-nins m'envoyer une pluie de shuriken et sans réfléchir j'utilisai ma nouvelle épée comme bouclier.  
Mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en voyant la lame de l'épée s'élargir comme si elle …écoutait mes pensées ?

_Oh putain j'ai une épée-transformer c'est génial ! Hiramekarei…euh Katana-modo !?_

Instantanément la lame pris une forme plus fine et élégante. Si je n'avais pas était au milieu d'un combat à mort j'aurai éclaté de rire de manière hystérique.

« TEME ! Tu n'es pas digne de cette épée ! » Rugit Fuguki furieusement en faisant siffler Samehada, sans réfléchir je parai le coup et compris trop tard que j'avais merdé lorsque je sentis cette foutue épée dévorer une grande part de mon chakra m'affaiblissant horriblement et empêchant Mata de cautériser mes plaies. Si ma partenaire concentrait son chakra sur mes plaies je serai incapable de bouger.

Du coin de l'œil je pus voir que les autres épéistes avaient lancé leurs assauts en même temps.  
Des boules d'électricités, la Nuibari et une chiée de kunai volaient dans ma direction et a cause de mister sushi ambulant j'étais incapable de bouger.

…_Fais chier ! Mata je vais utiliser le 'Hachimon Tonkō no Jin'!_

_**Tu veux faire quoi ? Ouvrir toutes les Hachimons c'est une peine de mort Naraku !**_

_Je suis condamné de toute façon Matatabi ! Quitte à crever j'ai l'intention d'embarquer ces ordures avec moi_ !

« Première… » Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Un flou vert me percuta de plein fouet et me m'embarqua avant que je ne sois transformé en porc-épic cuit. Je tournai mes yeux vers mon sauveur et resta ébahis.

« DAI ?! » Parvins-je a croasser en reconnaissant le shinobi.

« En effet mon jeune élève ! » Déclara l'artiste martial moustachu avec un grand sourire. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une mission de reconnaissance tournerait ainsi… » Le sourire disparu lorsque le ton de Dai devint inquiet. « Mon fils… »

« Est en sécurité avec mes alliées. » Grognais-je alors que le Maitre en Taijutsu me reposait au sol.

« Le Rikudô Sennin soit loué… »Soupira Dai avec un sourire soulagé. L'éternel Genin tourna son attention vers les Kiri-nins qui semblaient attendre une ouverture. « Naraku je vais devoir te demander de partir. »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisante là ? » Crachais-je furieusement. La seul moyen pour Dai de combattre les Epéistes serait d'ouvrir les Hachimons se sacrifiant au passage.

« J'ai l'intention d'ouvrir les Portes. » Qu'es que je disais…

« Tu te fous de ma gueule Dai ? Ton fils… » Dai m'interrompis sévèrement.

« Comprendra mon sacrifice. Ta survie est plus importante pour Konoha que la mienne Naraku-kun. » Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je savais qu'au niveau des chiffres la vie d'une Jinchûriki vaux plus que celle d'un genin. Mais putain je ne veux pas abandonner un ami a sa mort !

« Mais… » Dai secoua sa tête pour m'empêcher d'argumenter.

« S'il te plait. »

_Châton… va-t'en._

_Mata ?_

_**Tu n'arriveras pas a le convaincre. Si tu restes vous serez deux a mourir. Ne rends pas sa mort inutile**__._

_Mais Gai…_

_**Va perdre son Père. Mais tu préfères qu'Itachi perde le sien et que Mikoto devienne une veuve ?**_

…_C'est bas Matatabi._

_**Mais c'est la vérité**_**.**

La mort dans la l'âme je me tournai vers Dai, imprimant son visage dans mon esprit et baissa ma tête.

« … J-je…Je suis désolé Dai. »Parvins-je a murmurer malgré le nœud dans ma gorge. Dai se contenta de sourire et me tapota l'épaule avec sollicitude.

« Tu n'as pas a t'excuser. Allez VA ! » Rugit mon prof avant d'exploser d'une aura bleu clair. Sa peau virant au rouge sombre et ses yeux devenant blanc, montrant qu'il venait d'ouvrir les huit portes d'un coup. Ma dernière image de lui, vu de le voir chargé de dos les Kiri-nins avec un cri de guerre.

Les dents serrés je sautai de l'arbre et fonça vers Konoha, entendant les bruits de combat au loin. La seule chose me remontant un peu le morale était qu'avec les portes ouvertes Dai allait tailler en pièces ces bâtards de Kiri-nins.

_**NARAKU STOP !**_

_Mata ? Qu'es que tu_...

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, ma jambe gauche céda brutalement alors que j'atterrissais sur l'une des branches géantes me faisant m'aplatir contre le bois. Je tournai ma tête et jura en voyant que ma plaie coulait abondamment, pas assez pour qu'une artère soit touché mais assez pour que cela devienne très handicapant pour sauter de branches en branches.

_Fait chier…Mata tu n'avais pas cautérisé ma plaie ?_

_**Si mais la blessure était trop profonde. Ton muscle s'est littéralement déchiré sous la pression.**_

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai_ !

Je parvins à me relever en utilisant la Hiramekarei comme d'une canne et commença a boitiller dans la direction de Konoha. Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque je sentis une énorme signature de chakra foncer vers moi. Je me figea et me mis en garde.

« Fuguki… » Sifflais-je en voyant le chef des Epéistes de la Brume apparaitre a une douzaine de mètres de moi. Je clignai des yeux et souri en voyant son apparence : malgré les capacités régénératives offertes par Samahada, le Kiri-nin avait un bras brisé et arborait des centaines de marques témoignant de coups brutaux.

_**Dai a fait un carnage.**_

« … Ton sensei était impressionnant. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un ninja inventerait un jour une technique donnant à un genin une puissance dépassant celle d'un Kage. » Gronda le sushi humain, sa voix mêlant fureur et… respect ?

« Oh ? Dois-je comprendre que tu es le seul survivant ? » Demandais-je avec une satisfaction morbide.

« En effet. Samehada m'a sauvé contre le monstre qu'était devenu Dai Maito. »Avoua honnêtement Fuguki avant de tourner sa complète attention sur moi. « Mais assez parlez, donne-moi la Hiramekarei. »

« Tu la veux ? Viens la chercher ! » Sifflais-je furieusement. Fuguki hocha sa tête et saisit Samehada avant de se figer.

« Déjà ? » Cracha-t-il avant de me jeter un regard haineux. « Nous nous retrouverons. » gronda-t-il avant de disparaitre dans un mizu shunshin.

Quelques secondes après je sentis une présence familière et une voix qui faillit me faire pleurer de soulagement.

« Raku t'es vivant ! » Cria Kushina me saisissant par le bras et m'évitant ainsi de m'écrouler. Du coin de l'œil je vis mes élèves et ceux de l'Uzumaki s'avancer pour dire quelque chose tandis que le reste de la troupe de déployait autour, mais je ne parvins pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Mon esprit lâchant enfin sous la pression.

« Semblerait que je t'en doive une Kushina… » Marmonnais-je en sentant mon esprit se dissiper. « Dai…a ouvert… les Portes…m'a sauvé… » Parvins-je à articuler avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

Kushina jura en voyant Naraku s'écrouler dans ses bras.

« Médic ! »Cria-l'Uzumaki a un chûnins qui se précipita au chevet du blessé.

« Uzumaki-sama, es que Sensei… » Demanda la gamine de Naraku, Uzuki Yugao.

« Il va survivre. » Déclara doucement Kushina pour les rassurer. Les élèves de Naraku lui avait déjà dit qu'ils avaient croisé Dai lors de leurs fuites et vu les larmes dans les yeux du petit Gai elle se doutait de ce que l'éternel Genin avait prévu de faire.

_Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver Naraku et s'assurer au passage que les épéistes ne puissent pas se lancer à la poursuite des genins. Ce bon vieux taré vient de gagner son titre de héro avec ça._

« …Ryu, Takero avec moi. » Grogna la Jinchûriki du Kyûbi à un duo de jônins. « Les autres vous rester ici. Si j'ai raison, les Epéistes ont été décimé. »

Sans attendre de réponses Kushina fonça dans la direction qu'avait pointée Naraku et blêmit en voyant une scène de destruction telle qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais vu.

Le corps de Dai se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière qui n'existait pas un peu plus tôt, sa peau noircie comme si il avait était brulé de l'intérieur tandis qu'autour de lui six cadavre avait était éparpillé un peu partout.

Le Maito n'y était pas allé de main morte sur les Kiri-nins : l'un d'eux avait un trou de la taille d'un poing dans la cage thoracique, un autre avait eu sa tête explosé tandis qu'un malchanceux avait était planté brutalement dans le sol. Et c'était les plus 'chanceux'. Les autres corps donnaient l'impression d'être passé dans une tornade puis dans une broyeuse avant de s'écraser au sol.

Au vu des traces Kushina comprit rapidement que Naraku n'avait tué qu'un seul Kiri-nin. Les autres avait était abattus par Dai.

« Par tous les Dieux… » Murmura l'un des jônins accompagnant l'Uzumaki. « Comment un genin a pu faire autant de dégât ? »

« Il faudra demander à Naraku… » Murmura Kushina en remarquant que les épées des Kiri-nins avaient disparu. « L'un des Kiri-nin a réussi à fuir. »

« On part à sa poursuite ? » Demanda le second jônin. Kushina réfléchit un instant pesant le pour et le contre.

« …Non, on n'arrivera pas à le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne la mer et une fois dans l'eau il sera impossible de le suivre. » Kushina secoua sa tête et sortit une paire de rouleau qu'elle lança au jônin. « Occupez-vous des corps des Kiri-nins je me charge de Dai. »

* * *

« Je hais ce putain d'hôpital… » Grognais-je en jetant un regard mauvais a la perfusion dans mon bras.

_**Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux encaisser n'importe quels types de blessures sur le champ de bataille mais être terrifié par une petite aiguille**__._

_Les aiguilles sont les instruments du diable ! …Oh et aussi Haku m'a refiler un PTSD._

_**Mais qu'es que je vais faire de toi**__ ?_

Je me contentai de sourire et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément afin de me détendre. Ça faisait une semaine que j'étais dans l'hôpital après l'affrontement contre les Kiri-nins.  
Après m'être fait remonter les bretelles par Mikoto et Tsunade, j'avais pris autant de temps que possible pour parler avec Gai. J'ai était surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait croisé son Père avant d'entrer en contact avec les hommes de Kushina et ils avaient eu une rapide discussion avant que Dai ne vienne à ma rescousse.

Pour honorer la mémoire de son Père, Gai avait imité son style à la grande horreur de ses coéquipiers et à ma grande mélancolie. On peut dire ce qu'on veut mais Konoha n'est pas Konoha sans un taré en spandex hurlant 'Jeunesse' tout en courant autour du village.

La mort de Dai…était un échec de ma part purement et simplement. En rétrospective j'aurais pu venir à bout des Kiri-nins en mettant Fuguki hors-jeux d'entrée puis en partant Full Biju sur les autres.  
A cause de mon manque d'efficacité, Gai avait perdu son Père, Konoha un ninja loyal et j'avais perdu un ami et un sensei.  
Au moins Hiruzen avait fait en sorte que le village apprenne l'héroïsme de Dai afin qu'on lui donne les honneurs qui lui soit dû.

… Faudra que je dépose des fleurs sur sa tombe plus tard.

Le seul bon côté a cette histoire était que Yugao et Hayate avaient décidé de s'entrer encore plus pour ne plus se retrouver dans une situation pareille tandis que pour ma part j'avais réussi a cracher sur Kiri en m'emparant de la Hiramekarei obtenant ainsi une lame pouvant conduire mon chakra sans fondre trois coups plus tard.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, Minato apparu brutalement dans ma chambre me poussant au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

« PUTAIN ! Minato arrête de faire ça ! » Crachais-je au blond qui venait de se téléporter dans ma chambre. J'aurais jamais dû le laisser me tatouer un sceau Hiraishin sur l'épaule.

Sérieusement depuis qu'il a réussi a maitriser totalement le Hiraishin il en abuse complétement.

« Kiri s'est rendu, Le Sandaime est mort, A est devenu Raikage et j'ai étais nominé comme Yondaime Hokage! » annonça à toute vitesse le Namikaze que faisant écarquiller les yeux.

« …Ok Nato, respire un grand coup et répète moi tous ça.» Grognais-je en faisant signe au blond Namikaze de s'asseoir. Minato prit une profonde inspiration et s'installa avant de commencer son récit.

« Pendant que tu étais dans les vapes, Kumo a profité de l'absence des épéistes de la Brume pour lancer un double assaut sur Mizu no Kuni. Le premier a échoué de manière brutal et le Sandaime s'est sacrifier pour permettre a ses hommes de se replier. » Je poussai un léger sifflement de surprise. Z était l'un des plus dangereux ninjas ayant jamais existé : non seulement ses techniques maitresses étaient complétement OP mais en plus il avait autant de chakra qu'un Biju.

_**Autant que Shukaku tu veux dire.**_

_Si tu veux_.

« Merde…j'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un parviendrait a tuer Z. » Murmurais-je choqué.

« Moi aussi. Mais Z a fait en sorte que les Kiri-nins payent un lourd tribut pour cette pseudo-victoire. Pendant que le Sandaime faisait son ultime baroud d'honneur A et Kirabi ont mené un assaut direct avec un bataillon d'élite contre Kiri. Le village a été saccagé et ils en ont profité pour tuer le Sandaime Mizukage et se saisir du Sanbi. Après ça le Daimyo s'est aussitôt rendu tandis que Kiri sombrait dans le chaos. » Raconta mon frère avec un visage sombre. Minato était sans doute heureux pour Konoha mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au innombrable mort causé par ces deux actions.

_Minato a l'âme d'un médecin plus que celle d'un tueur…N'empêche Je savais que ces deux-là avaient des couilles mais là ils ont dépassé toute mes espérances ! Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'ils aient attaquer le plus dangereux village Ninja et qu'ils aient survécu_ !

_**A n'a pas beaucoup de cerveau mais il compense avec ses muscles. En plus il avait Gyuki et son partenaire pour l'aider.**_

« Nom d'un Kami… Et je présume qu'à son retour A est devenu Raikage pour remplacer son Père ? »

« Aye. » Un sourire sauvage apparut sur mes lèvres, on voyait enfin le bout de cette foutu guerre. Maintenant qu'Iwa avait perdu leur plus grand allié ça devenait du deux contre un. Kumo n'allait certainement pas envoyer des soldats mais grâce à eux le blocus maritime de Kiri avait était levé permettant au commerce de reprendre et à l'argent de rentrer pour nous.

« Avec Kiri hors du circuit, Il ne reste que plus que nous et Iwa encore en jeu. »

« Plus pour longtemps. » annonça Minato avec un mince sourire attirant ma complète attention.

« …Qu'es que j'ai raté ? »

« Dans quatre jours, Iwa va lancer une massive offensive de la dernière chance dans Kusa. » Expliqua Minato me faisant grincer des dents. Si Kusa tombait il y aurait un énorme trou dans nos défenses et la voie pour Konoha serait ouverte pour les Iwa-nins. « S'ils passent nous devrons nous rendre. Mais si nous parvenons à les repousser… »

« Ce sera l'inverse. Quel est le plan ? » Demandais-je sentant une détermination brûlante s'élever dans mon corps.

« Hokage-sama a confié une mission a nos deux équipes: on va devoir faire exploser le pont principal de Kusa no kuni afin de bloquer les renforts d'Iwa puis nous irons massacrer leurs têtes de pont afin que le gros des troupes puissent contacter. » Ouch Hiru-jiji est vraiment sérieux s'il envoie deux Tueurs d' Armées pour cette unique mission. Les Sannins et Kushina doivent avoir était déployés pour contrer Han et Roshi. J'ai affronté une seule fois Roshi et le combat s'est achevé dans un match nul… J'aurais aimé avoir ma revanche contre lui mais bon tans pis.

« Quatre jours tu dis… Je devrais être a 75%... Juste pour savoir c'est quoi le nom de ce pont ? »

« C'est le pont de Kannabi. »

* * *

Omake : babysitting little Tachi

Minato examina le bébé devant lui avec curiosité. Le Namikaze ne prétendait pas être un pro sur les enfants mais il était a peut-prés sûr qu'un jeune garçon de deux ans n'est pas sensé jonglé avec un kunai.

…_D'ailleurs comment il a fait pour prendre l'un de mes kunais ?_

« Euh Itachi-kun pourrait tu me rendre mon kunai ? » Demanda nerveusement Minato, effrayer a l'idée de ce que Naraku allait lui faire si il apprenait qu'il avait laissé une arme entre les mains de son bébé. Ne parlons même pas de Mikoto, il n'avait pas envie de faire des cauchemars.

Itachi leva son regard et fixa un instant le Namikaze avant de secouer sa tête faisant grogner Minato de désespoir.

_Bon réfléchie Minato, si tu as réussi des missions considéré comme suicidaire tu vas bien pouvoir trouver un moyen de reprendre ton kunai _!

Soudain Minato eut l'illumination. Le Namikaze disparut dans un flash de lumière et se téléporta dans sa chambre a la recherche d'une chose bien précise.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux en voyant Minato réapparaitre avec un corbeau peluche et posa aussitôt le kunai.

Avec un soupir de soulagement Minato rengaina son kunai. Avec ça les risques d'être massacré par Mikoto avait énormément diminuer.  
Le jônin se tourna pour regarder Itachi et se figea en voyant le petit tenir la peluche d'une main et une bombe fumigène de l'autre.

« …Pourquoi tant de haine Tachi-kun ? »

* * *

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas a me faire part de ce que vous pensez et j'espère que ce chap vous aura plus ;)

Azrael out!


	14. Chapter 13 : La fin d'une guerre

Chapitre 13 : La fin d'une guerre

* * *

_Rapport d'agent-instructeur « Butaniku » au Général « Ōkami »_  
_Résultat de la formation de recrue « Tora »_

_La Recrue à passer tous les tests physiques avec une facilité déconcertante et a montré une fortitude mental impressionnante durant les tests mentaux et à prouver que sa nature de Jinchûriki le rend quasiment insensible à la torture et au genjustu._  
_Même en scellant le Biju, le sujet peut se « replier » dans son esprit rendant toute torture physique inefficiente et avec la présence du Nibi aucun Yamanaka ne serait assez fou pour entrer dans le piège mortel qu'est son mental._  
_Il est intéressant de constater que la loyauté du sujet n'est pas envers le village mais envers certains de ses habitants ( des exemples parmi tant d'autres : Hokage-sama et ses coéquipiers). A ce titre les chances que le sujet soit « recruté » dans ROOT est infime._  
_Je conseille un recrutement du sujet dès que possible._

_Ps : Pour des raisons externes les Sujets « Gama » et « Neko » ne sont plus libre de nous rejoindre et la recrue « Kitsune » a rejoint la section Fuinjutsu de nos forces armées. Dans l'état des choses, Tora est l'une des seuls recrue à avoir le potentiel de vous remplacer Taicho._

* * *

« Merde c'est le Kurotora ! »

« Il est pas seul ! »

« Fuyez c'est le… »

L'Iwa-nin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que ma Hiramekarei lui traversa la gorge avec un brutalité inouïe. La dernière vision du mourant fut une sorte de flash jaune alors que le reste de son escouade s'écroulaient, leurs jugulaires tranché net.

Je rengainai ma nouvelle lame et jeta un regard inquisiteur sur la douzaine de corps tandis que Minato ramassait rapidement ses kunais. Nous nous trouvions dans les forêts emplis de champignons géants de Kusa pour l'ultime bataille de cette maudite guerre. Et malheureusement ces shinobis n'étaient pas les premiers que nous avions exécutés.

« Trois patrouilles en deux jours… Je ne sais pas toi Nato mais je pense que les infos du QG sont foireuses. » Grondais-je alors que nous repartions dans les arbres fonçant vers notre destination. Le futur Yondaime ferma les yeux un instant avant de soupirer.

« Je crains que tu n'es raison. Le bataillon de diversion a dû échouer. » Déclara-t-il tout en sondant les environs a la recherche de possible ennemis.

A l'origine le plan avait était d'une simplicité enfantine : mon escouade et celle de Minato allait s'enfoncer derrière les lignes ennemie pour faire exploser le seul pont donnant un accès a Kusa pour Tsuchi no kuni. Pour permettre à notre groupe de passer, un bataillon de nos hommes avait eu pour mission d'attirer les shinobis d'Iwa pour diminuer le nombre de gardes défendant le pont. Malheureusement les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsqu'on avait reçu un message urgent d'Hiruzen nous annonçant le pire : Le bataillon s'était fait massacrer avant d'avoir pu accomplir sa mission laissant un trou béant dans la formation crée par nos troupes pour bloquer la route des Iwa-nins. Leurs contre-attaques avaient frappé de plein fouet nos lignes et la position n'avait tenu que grâce aux sacrifices d'une bonne partie de nos hommes sur place.  
Pour l'instant les survivants tenaient en respect les soldats du Tsuchikage mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient éliminer et que les troupes ennemis ne prennent à revers le reste des divisions ouvrant la voie pour Konoha au reste de l'armée d'Iwa.

A cause de ce contretemps Minato et moi avons dû abandonner nos genins/chûnins pour continuer la mission tandis que nous mettions cap vers le champ de bataille non loin afin de renforcer nos camarades. Massacrant sur notre route les patrouilles d'Iwa pour essayer d'attirer leurs attentions.

J'étais inquiet a l'idée de laisser mes élèves et ceux de Minato seuls en plein territoire ennemie. Je sais que dans l'histoire cannon l'équipe Minato avait réussi a s'en sortir en ne perdant que Obito grâce à une intervention salvatrice de Minato. Avec l'aide de mon escouade ils devraient n'avoir aucun problème à survivre en attendant notre retour.  
Mais un incident pouvait toujours survenir.

Heureusement grâce à une idée de génie de Mata on a réussi à trouver le moyen ultime pour s'assurer que tout le monde revienne vivants : tatouages Hiraishin sur tout le monde ! Grâce à ça Mister Zetsu l'a dans l'os et pourra pas kidnapper Obito sans que Minato le sache ! Et si l'un de nos élèves étaient blessé Minato se téléporterait pour botter des cus et sauver la situation.

_**Yup, le Hiraishin est vraiment le cheat code du monde shinobi**_.

_Tellement vrai Mata_.

« Naraku, je vois la cible ! » Déclara soudainement mon Namikaze favori alors qu'une odeur de sang et de terre retournée envahissait l'air.

« Je te suis. »

* * *

Kakashi plissa les yeux et observa la végétation autour de lui. Lui et le reste du groupe avait était assaillit par un groupe de ninjas ennemie un peu plutôt. Le combat avait failli tourner au drame lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait kidnappé Rin juste pour être stopper à temps par Uzuki-san et Gekko-san, sans eux… Le Hatake frémit légèrement en se rappelant qu'il devait aussi la vie a Gai et Obito.

Lorsqu'il avait essayé sa nouvelle technique, Chidori, sur un chûnin ennemi l'attaque avait frappé l'Iwa-nin en plein cœur mais en désactivant sa technique Kakashi s'était rendu compte que son bras était coincé le laissant vulnérable aux coéquipiers du ninja qu'il avait abattu. Juste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard Obito avait réussi à activer son sharingan et Gai avait fait tomber ses poids gagnant un boost leur permettant de s'interposer.

Après cette escarmouche le groupe n'avait pas subi d'autres attaques malgré le fait que deux de leurs assaillants aient survécu en fuyant comme des lâches.

« Tch… dommage qu'on n'ait pas un Hyuga dans l'équipe. » Grogna Kakashi avant de pointé plusieurs points sur la carte qu'il avait étalé sur le sol lorsqu'ils avaient monté un léger bivouac pour se reposer. Yugao, Hayate, Rin et Obito étaient autour de lui tandis que Gai monté la garde depuis le sommet d'un arbre. « On a trois route possibles pour s'occuper du pont. Malheureusement deux de ces routes sont occupés par des avant-postes d'Iwa. La troisième voie consiste à passer au cœur de la forêt. »

« Ou ces ordures vont nous attendre. » Soupira Obito avec frustration en se rappelant la fuite des Iwa-nins.

« On pourrait se diviser ? » Proposa soudainement Yugao faisant réfléchir Kakashi.

« Une équipe menant une diversion et une autre attaquant le pont ? Ça pourrait marcher. » Murmura le Hatake en imaginant plusieurs plans possibles dans sa tête.

« … L'équipe de sabotage aura très peu de temps pour poser les charges avant que les gardes ne se rendent compte du subterfuge. » Déclara doucement Rin avec une légére teinte d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Alors on envoie les plus rapides d'entre nous pour placer les explosifs tandis que les autres mènent la diversion ? » Proposa a nouveau Yugao avec un air sérieux. Kakashi ferma ses yeux un instant, il n'aimait pas ce plan. Il y avait trop de variable inconnu, trop de risques… mais en même temps c'était le seul plan qui avait une chance de réussir.

« Gai tu viens avec moi pour poser les charges. Yugao tu prends le commandement jusqu'à mon retour. Une fois que vous attirez l'attention des Iwa-nins foutez le camp, Gai et moi nous vous retrouverons plus tards. » Annonça Kakashi sérieusement avant de se lever pour aider a démonter le bivouac temporaire. Une fois que tous fût prêt, Yugao se tourna vers Kakashi et tapota son oreille.

« Ok, silence radio à partir de moment, on commence l'attaque dans quatre heures. » Annonça la jeune élève de Naraku tandis qu'Obito faisait un rapide salut moqueur a son coéquipier.

« Fait gaffe à pas brûler tes cheveux dans l'explosion Kakashi-teme ! » Fit le Uchiha avec un grand sourire faisant renifler d'amusement le Hatake.

« Fais attention à tes yeux Dobe, il y a beaucoup de poussières là où tu vas. » riposta l'élève de Minato avec un sourire sous son masque.

« YOSH ! Nos ennemis vont ressentir les Flammes de Notre Jeunesse ! En avant mon fier rival ! »Rugit Gai avant de charger dans la forêt suivit par un Kakashi paniqué.

« Oy Gai attends-moi ! »

« Rin, Yugao vous pensez que c'est normal que je sois le seul shinobi mâle normal de notre promotion ? » Demanda soudainement Hayate avec un air inquiet tandis que les Kunoichis se regardaient avec un air confus. Après un moment Yugao finit par hausser ses épaules.

« … Comme dirais Naraku-sensei : T'inquiète ça va venir. » Commenta la jeune femme.

* * *

Chûnin, Sanzô Kamizuru savait que c'était la fin.  
La bataille avait pourtant si bien commencé. Une combinaison entre les abeilles des Kamizurus et les taupes géantes invoqués par leur Commandant avait permis de noyer la majorité de ces chiens de Konoha-nins dans un glissement de terrain alors qu'ils essayent de se protéger des essaims d'Abeilles permettant ainsi aux soldats d'Iwa de remporter une victoire éclatante sans perdre un seul homme.  
Sanzô pouvait presque sentir le désespoir des ennemis d'Iwa dans l'air.

Lui et ses frères d'armes allaient remporter une grande victoire pour Iwa et changer le cours de la guerre. Ils allaient devenir des héros ! Les sauveurs ayant mis fin a une guerre qui avait saigné a blanc leur pays !

Puis **ils** étaient arrivés.

Le Kiiroi no Senkô et le Kurotora. Deux des quatre monstres produit par Konoha.

Sanzô n'avait jamais cru les rumeurs sur leurs puissances. Après tout comment le Réceptacle du Nibi avait-t-il pu vaincre le Sanbi en duel ? Comment un seul ninja avait-il pu tuer plusieurs centaines de Kiri-nins en une paire de seconde ?

Il avait eu tort de ne pas y croire.

Lui et ses camarades avaient étaient figé d'horreur lorsqu'une Panthère/Tigre géant constitué de flammes bleu-noir était apparu de nul part en faisant vibrer l'air avec ses rugissement. Le monstre s'était rapidement mit à chasser et tuer les taupes géantes qui avait permis aux Iwa-nins de contrôler le champ de bataille avec une facilité écœurante tout en noyant les essaims d'abeilles Kamizuru sous un feu d'enfer.  
Les shinobis de Tsuchi no kuni avaient tenté d'attaquer le Jinchûriki pour défendre l'un de leur plus grands avantages dans cette bataille lorsque des dizaines de Kunai a tri-pointes s'étaient figé autour d'eux.

Un instant plus tard 95% du bataillon d'Iwa-nins étaient morts avec les abeilles des Kamizuru et les taupes géantes ayant était incinéré par le félin géant. Sanzô faisait partie des rares survivants se tenant tremblant au milieu des cadavres de ses frères d'armes. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas survécu par chance ou parce qu'il s'était défendu.

Le Kiiroi Senkô l'avait épargné, lui et les autres.

Le Chûnin d'Iwa leva ses yeux et dégluti péniblement en voyant le Nibi se dressé dans toute sa sinistre gloire au-dessus de lui. Et assis sur le nez du Biju, se tenait assit le nouveau cauchemar jaune d'Iwa.

Minato Namikaze.

« Deux choix s'offrent à vous. Vous pouvez fuir et rentrez chez vous pour vivre un autre jour ou vous pouvez tenir votre position et mourir inutilement. » Le boucher baissa ses yeux, des yeux tellement froid qu'ils semblaient être fait de glace, sur les survivants. « Vous avez cinq secondes pour choisir. »

Sanzô connaissait son choix. Sans perdre une seconde le ninja sauta en arrière et sprinta vers le QG installé de l'autre côté de la frontière naturelle crée par le canyon séparant Kusa de Tsuchi no Kuni, le Tsuchikage et le conseil devait être mis au courant de ce massacre. Ils devaient prendre conscience que continuer la guerre contre Konoha était folie tant que le Kiiroi Senkô et son chat de compagnie seraient en vie.

Du coin de l'œil Sanzô vit qu'une vingtaine de ninjas l'avait imité tandis qu'un quatuor de crétin avait attaqué le Biju. Le Nibi n'eut même pas besoin de bouger. Il se contenta de battre ses queues calcinant les Iwa-nins avant que leurs attaques n'aient une chance de porter.

* * *

_Urg… note a moi-même la viande de Taupe me donnent des crampes d'estomac…_

_**Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas sain mais es que tu m'as écouté ? Nooooooon ce n'est pas comme si je m'y connaissais !**_

Je fis la sourde oreille aux complaintes de ma partenaire et jeta un regard sur la mer de cadavres nous entourant Minato et moi. En temps normal Mata et moi aurions fusionnés nos esprits pour combattre plus efficacement mais dès l'instant où nous étions entrées sur le champ de bataille, j'avais compris que c'était inutile. Parmi le bataillon d'Iwa-nins il n'y avait pas le moindre individu pouvant nous blesser Mata et moi.

Au final nous avions décidé que j'allais prendre les rênes pendant que ma colocataire spirituelle faisait une sieste.

**« Minato ça va ? »** Demandais-je ma voix bien plus grave que normalement à cause de ma transformation en Biju.

Assit sur mon museau, je vis mon plus vieil hoché doucement sa tête, les dents serrés.

« Ça ira Raku… juste…» Minato se posa un instant avant de soupirer avec amertume. « On ne peut même pas appeler ça un combat. »

**« … Au moins tu as donné une chance aux survivants . »** Déclarais-je doucement, lui rappelant que peu de shinobis avaient montré autant d'égards pour leurs ennemis.

« Je suis sûr que ça va réconforter les familles des victimes. » Fit sèchement le Namikaze avant de secouer sa tête. « Désolé… »

**« Y'a pas de mal. » **Je fermai mes yeux et coupa le chakra de Mata reprenant forme humaine. Alors que nous marchions vers notre camp, Minato inspira profondément et se tourna vers moi.

« Si je deviens Hokage… »

« Quand tu deviendras Hokage tu veux dire. » L'interromps-je avec un grand sourire faisant rire le futur Yondaime.

« Si tu veux. J'ai l'intention de faire en sorte d'établir une paix mondiale aussi longtemps que possible. » Je clignai des yeux avec surprise. C'était une sacré évolution de son ancien rêve qui avait était de juste protéger Konoha et ses habitants.

« … Tu as conscience que ça va être un enfer a réaliser ? A part Kumo, Taki et Kusa tous les autres villages nous haïssent ou ont peur de nous. Voir les deux dans certains cas. » Commentais-je doucement.

« Je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer. » Répondit Nato avec une détermination plus dure que de l'acier. Après un moment je finis par soupirer sachant qu'il allait me donner des cheveux blanc avant l'heure à ce rythme.

_**Si ça peut te rassurer grâce a moi tu vas va bien vieillir.**_

_On s'inquiétera de ça si j'atteins la cinquantaine Mata._

« … Hum ma foi j'ai vu pire comme objectif. Tu peux compter sur moi Blondie. »

« Awww, c'est trop gentil de ta part Neko-chan ! » Fit joyeusement Minato en ébouriffant mes cheveux, s'attirant un sourcil haussé de ma part.

« Nato il te manque les yeux flippants pour réussir a imiter Hiashi. » Fis-je en secouant ma tête avec un air faussement désolé.

« Bah j'aurais essayé. Bon il va falloir qu'on…» Sous mes yeux je vis Minato se figeait et saisir mon bras.

« Minato qu'es que tu… ? » Le Namikaze m'interrompit avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase.

« Nos élèves ont besoin d'aide ! » Je plissai mes yeux sachant pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Minato les renforts d'Iwa sont a moins de quinze minutes d'ici et sans nous les défenses ne tiendront pas ! » Grondais-je partageant sa frustration sur la question.

« On ne vas quand même pas les abandonner ! » Mon cerveau chercha désespérément une solution lorsqu'une certaine personne dans mon esprit me rappela un léger détail.

_**COUGH Hiraishin COUGH**_

« Dis tu peux téléporter quelqu'un avec le Hiraishin non sans te déplacer non ? »

« Si j'ai une base et un sceau-cible oui… »Les yeux de Minato s'écarquillèrent en voyant ou je voulais en venir. « Oh bonne idée ! »

* * *

Une explosion retentissante englouti les piliers supportant le pont de Kannabi faisant tomber l'édifice de bois et de pierre dans la gorge qui séparait Kusa de Tsuchi no kuni. Kakashi observa la scène avec un regard fier avant de se tourner vers Gai.

« Prêt à partir ? » Demanda Kakashi en rengainant son ninjato après avoir essuyé le sang sur sa lame.

« Quand tu veux mon cher rival ! » Fit énergiquement son équipier.

« Kuchyose ! » Kakashi plaqua sa main sur le sol faisant apparaitre le premier Ninken qu'il avait invoqué lorsque son Père lui avait confié le rouleau d'invocation du Clan Inu. « Pakkun tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver mes équipiers ? »

« Pas de problèmes Chiot. » Le petit chien leva sa truffe et renifla profondément avant de pointer dans une direction. « Ack c'est pas bon, il y a une forte odeur de sang là où ils sont. » Kakashi jura dans sa barbe tandis que Gai s'assombrissait en entendant la nouvelle.

« Bon sang ! Gai on fonce ! »

« Yosh ! C'est parti ! »

Le trio fonça aussi vite que possible mais furent stopper par un quatuor d'Iwa-nins qui étaient venu investiguer la destruction du pont.

« Vous ne pensiez pas qu'on allez-vous laissez partir quand même ? » Déclara l'un d'eux en commença une séquence de signes pour un jutsu.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » Cracha Kakashi en activant son Chidori.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Obito était désespéré. Leur diversion avait trop bien marché : au lieu d'avoir un escadron de ninjas ennemis à leur trousse ils en avaient deux ! Beaucoup trop nombreux et beaucoup trop fort pour espérer remporter un combat direct.

Malheureusement toute fuite était impossible.

Avec un cri de rage sourd le Uchiha prit un kunai dans chaque mains et tournoya au milieu des Iwa-nins, taillant et tranchant dans l'espoir de donner une ouverture à ses camarades lorsqu'un cri de douleur attira son attention.

« RIN ! » Hurla Obito avec désespoir en voyant la jeune femme qu'il aimait s'écrouler au sol, un kunai planté dans sa poitrine. Son assassin dégaina un second kunai pour faire Kami sait quoi a la blessé lorsque le katana d'Hayate le décapita.

« Obito il faut qu'on bouge ! » Hurla Yugao en protégeant l'Uchiha contre une volée de shuriken.

« Rin… » Murmura Obito en sentant ses yeux brûler et une haine féroce s'emparer de lui. « ORDURES ! »

Quitte à mourir il avait l'intention de tuer autant de ces salauds que possibles ! Alors qu'Obito se préparait à faire son ultime baroud d'honneur il vit deux silhouettes familière couvertes de sang apparaitre dans branches au-dessus d'eux.

« POUR KONOHA ! » Rugit Gai en tombant au milieu des Iwa-nins suivit de près par Kakashi qui affichait un visage furieux derrière son masque.

Avec ces renforts le vent tourna en faveur des Konoha-nins qui parvinrent à repousser suffisamment les ninjas d'Iwa pour se replier.

« Es que tout le monde va bien ? » Demanda Kakashi avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'état de Rin.

« Non ça ne va pas ! Rin a besoin d'un médecin ! » Hurla Obito, son inquiétude et son désespoir évidant dans sa voix.

« C'est elle le médecin ! » Gronda Yugao avec frustration, regrettant de ne pas avoir étudier les bases du ninjutsu médical comme son sensei lui avait conseiller.

« Merde… On doit rejoindre nos lignes en vitesse sinon… » Commença Kakashi avant d'être interrompus par un cri d'Hayate.

« Attention ennemi ! »

Les jeunes chûnins sautèrent aussi loin que possible évitant une pluie de projectiles…en cristal ?

« Maa, maa c'est pas bien petits rats. Maintenant je vais devoir travailler pour vous tuer. » Soupira une femme avec de longs cheveux violets et portant un uniforme de jônin d'Iwa.

Kakashi blêmit en reconnaissant la femme : Il s'agissait de Aotsuchi no Kesshō chi une Kunoichi de rang S connu pour sa maitrise du Shoton Dire qu'elle était redouté serait un euphémisme. Elle avait tué plus de Konoha-nins et de Kumo-nins dans sa courte carrière que certains Kages durant toutes leurs vies.

Le Hatake saisit sa lame pour attaquer mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, la femme se matérialisa devant lui avec un sourire froid sur ses lèvres qui fit frissonner le Hatake.

« KAKASHI ! » Hurla Obito en voyant la Iwa-nin planté une dague de cristal dans l'œil de Kakashi. Le Hatake parvint in-extremis à éviter le pire en utilisant une substitution mais malheureusement il avait perdu son œil gauche dans le processus.

« Oh ? Semblerait qu'on un génie dans le lot. » Commenta la jeune femme avec un bâillement d'ennuie.

« Merde qu'es qu'on va faire ? Elle est trop forte pour nous ! » Gronda Hayate tandis qu'elle et le reste de ses camarades se rangeaient aux cotés de Kakashi pendant que Yugao soignait son œil.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser discuter ? » Soupira Aotsuchi avant de créer un immense dragon de cristal. Kakashi et compagnie se préparèrent au pire lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre.

« Katon : Konoyo no jigoku! » Le Dragon de cristal s'enroula aussitôt autour de sa maitresse pour la défendre contre la colonne de feu rouge tombant sur elle comme une pluie ardente.

Obito poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Naraku atterrir devant eux, Hiramekarei au clair. Le Jinchûriki du Nibi tourna son attention vers Rin et poussa un juron avant de faire apparaitre une trousse de soin d'une poche sur sa jambe.

« Yugao utilise ça pour la stabiliser le temps que je m'occupe d'Aotsuchi. » Gronda-t-il en se mettant en garde.

« Aye Sensei. » Répondit aussitôt la jeune femme avant de se mettre au travail pour stabiliser sa camarade.

« Vous autre, formation en diamant autour d'elle et Rin ! » ordonna Kakashi faisant sourire Naraku malgré le fait que toute son attention soit fixé sur la Kunoichi lui faisant face.

« Aye Taicho ! »

« Le Kurotora en personne… Quelle chance je n'aurai jamais cru que l'occasion de couper le bras droit du Kiiroi Senkô se présenterait. » Fit l'Iwa-nin en se léchant les lèvres avec un air affamé faisant renifler d'amusement le Jinchûriki.  
Cette bonne femme était certes dangereuse mais dans le département d'intimidation elle était tellement loin du niveau de Kushina et Mikoto que ses tentatives en devenaient comique.

« Ouais, ouais, menace, moquerie yadda, yadda tu vas te battre oui ou merde ? » Répondit Naraku avec un air mi-ennuyé, mi-amusé. Aotsuchi plissa ses yeux, des fragments de critaux apparaissant autour d'elle alors que le Jinchûriki commençait à utiliser le chakra du Nibi.

Pendant une seconde le duo resta immobile. Puis Aotsuchi lança un barrage de ninjutsu sur Naraku. Obito écarquilla les yeux avec horreurs se rappelant que le shoton était imperméable au ninjutsu et qu'à ce titre le katon du Jinchûriki serait inutile.

Et effectivement Naraku ne se servit pas de Ninjutsu, il se contenta de transformer la Hiramekarei en deux sabres séparé. Obito comme tous les autres shinobi présentent écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les lames brisaient le cristal des attaques de l'Iwa-nin avec une facilité surprenante.

« C'est impossible ! Comment… ? » Naraku ne répondit et tourna son attention vers une autre branche.

« Sort de là Kitsuchi, tu empeste trop pour pouvoir te cacher. » Gronda-t-il avec une voix plus animale qu'humaine. Aussitôt la silhouette du fils du Tsuchikage ,Birudā no Kitsuchi, se matérialisa sur une branche. Kakashi jura et sera la poignée de son ninjato. Un ninja de rang S était déjà une mauvaise chose mais deux…

« Aotsuchi on se replie. » Ordonna soudainement Kitsuchi surprenant tout le monde a l'exception de Naraku.

« Mais… » Aotsuchi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut interrompus par son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Le Kiiroi Senkô est entrain de massacrer nos renforts. Tu penses vraiment pour battre ce type avant qu'il n'arrive ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant Naraku quoi semblait s'ennuyer a mourir. La kunoichi fixa le Jinchûriki un moment avant de cracher.

« …Passe devant. »

« Passe le bonjour de a part a Pépé Onoki ! » Cria Naraku au duo d'Iwa-nin alors qu'ils disparaissaient au loin. « Ok Mauvaise troupe en route ! Rin a besoin d'un doc ! » Annonça le Uchiha d'adoption en chargeant la petite sur son dos.

Une fois arrivé au camp principal et après avoir déposé Rin dans la tente médicale je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagements. Non seulement mon équipe et celle de Minato avaient survécu mais en plus j'avais donné un énorme handicap au plan de Madara. Sans Obito le Vieux Uchiha avait perdu son plus puissant pion. Certes il allait s'en trouvé un autre mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse en trouver un aussi dangereux que Tobi.

_Maintenant y'a plus qu'a tuer Zetsu !_

_**Si possible sans utiliser le Shikki Fujin. **_

… _Y'a toujours la solution du volcan ou du bain d'acide__**.**_

_**Plaisant mais pas pratique.**_

_Touché._

* * *

« Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux. » Déclara Hiruzen avec un grand sourire en regardant le duo devant lui. Minato se tenait droit cherchant a cacher sa nervosité tandis qu'a côté de lui Naraku semblait être dévorer de curiosité. Le vieux Sarutobi expira un nuage de fumée avant de sortir une paire de documents. « Minato Namikaze à partir de ce jour tu es officiellement mon successeur. Pendant les six prochains mois tu subiras une formation pour te préparer au rôle de Kage et si tout se passe bien tu deviendras le Yondaime Hokage après le dernier jour de ta formation. »

Le Namikaze rayonna littéralement en entendant la nouvelle tandis que son frère d'armes à côté de lui venait de marmonner un joyeux 'Fuck Yeah' dans sa barbe. Faisant comme si il n'avait rien entendu Hiruzen fit signe a un ANBU portant un masque de loup de s'avancer.

« Naraku Uchiha, à cause de votre rôle de Jônin sensei votre demande a dû être 'oublier' temporairement mais vu que vos élèves ont atteint le rôle de chûnins nous avons reçu l'autorisation d'Hokage-sama j'ai l'honneur de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'ANBU. » Déclara l'Anbu avec une voix robotique déformé par son masque.

« Sakumo-sensei vous savez que je vous ai reconnu pas vrai ? » Fit Naraku avec un sourire farceur faisant soupir Hiruzen et Minato en cœur.

« C'est Okami-Taicho pour toi. » Fit le Hatake souriant derrière son masque. « Un Anbu viendra te chercher demain matin. Sois prêt. »

« Aye, aye. »

* * *

« Donc te voilà dans l'ANBU. » Commenta tranquillement Mikoto en jouant avec Itachi tandis que je finissais de cuire un certain plat.  
Première pizza au monde et j'en suis l'inventeur !

_**FUCK YEAH !**_

_Merci Mata._

_**De rien.**_

« Yup, vu que je suis un jônin d'élite on va sans doute me confier une escouade de chûnins ou m'envoyer en solo ça dépendra de Okami-Taicho. Sinon du côté du clan comment ça va ? » Demandais-je avec curiosité. J'avais passé tellement de temps sur le champ de bataille que j'avais était incapable de suivre les affaires du clan. Ironiquement je m'étais fait un paquet d'amis en apprenant a connaitre les Uchihas qui avaient étaient assigné sous mon commandement. J'avoue que leurs arrogances par rapport à leurs héritages peut-être grattant mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être loyaux et terriblement efficace.

Une gamine Naoki, avait d'ailleurs montré qu'elle possédait un sacré sens de l'humour bien différent de l'humour noir que tous les autres Uchihas semblaient partager.

Mikoto prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de répondre. Même sans la voir je pouvais sentir la frustration dans sa voix.

« Rien n'a vraiment changé le clan semble être diviser en deux et tant que les vieux cons ne changeront pas la situation restera stagnante. » Je grinçai des dents. Dans un autre monde ces abrutis seraient devenus le soutien de Fugaku alors qu'il préparait un coup d'état pour prendre le contrôle du village.

« Au moins la majorité est dans ton camps. » Et heureusement sinon j'aurais dû purger une bonne partie du clan dans le feu pour éviter une guerre civile.

_**Pas sûr que ça aurait suffi.**_

« En effet. Mais avec la nouvelle politique concernant les Kekkai Genkai les puritains sont de plus en plus furieux. »

_**Oh ? C'est nouveau ça.**_

_En effet._

« La Nouvelle Politique ? » Demandais-je en posant la pizza sur la table, souriant a Itachi qui avait décider de faire une sieste dans les bras de sa Mère.

« Ah oui c'est tu étais au front à ce moment-là. En gros Kushina a créé un sceau permettant de sceller le Sharingan ou le Byakugan d'un ninja au moment de sa mort empêchant tout vol. J'ai bataillé avec les Puritains pour que ce sceau soit posé sur tous nos ninjas ayant activé leurs sharingans tandis qu'Hiashi à essayer de convaincre la Branche Principale de son clan d'utiliser ce sceau a la place de l'actuelle. » C'est… une excellente idée ! Avec ça Madara, Danzô et Orochimaru ne pourront pas obtenir de Sharingan en plus ou en aussi grande quantité !  
Mais évidamment ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.

« Laisse-moi deviner : ils n'ont pas accepté. » Soupirais-je en prenant un morceau de ma pizza.  
Hum… j'aurais peut-être dû utiliser un peu plus de sauce tomate.

« Et comment. J'ai réussi à forcer les Puritains à se plier après avoir prouvé que le sceau était inoffensif mais Hiashi n'a pas eu autant de succès. Une part de la Branche Principal refuse d'abandonner l'ancien sceau parlant de tradition et d'autres conneries alors qu'ils veulent juste garder un moyen de pression sur la branche secondaire. » Merde je commence à être inquiet pour Hizashi et Hiashi. A ce rythme Minato va être forcé d'envoyer un bataillon d'Anbus pour massacrer les anciens avant qu'ils n'assassinent les jumeaux.

« Tu penses que ça va dégénérer ? » Demandais-je sérieusement. Espérant que les Anciens Hyûgas n'étaient pas assez con pour provoquer une mini-guerre civile alors que la guerre avec Iwa s'était achevée à peine un mois plus tôt.

« Non pas avec Minato devenant Hokage. Quasiment tout le village sait qui était les Membres des Enfants Terribles et tout le monde sais qu'on est à la fois des amis et des alliées. Ils n'oseront pas faire un mouvement de peur de provoquer la colère du Hokage et des clans Uzumakis et Uchihas. »

Nous restâmes silencieux le temps de finire ma pizza qui était une vrai réussite. Après ça nous changeâmes de sujet voulant profiter d'un moment en famille tranquillement sans se soucier des problèmes politiques du village.

* * *

Je me regardai dans le miroir avec curiosité. Entre l'uniforme d'Anbus et mon masque 'Tora' de couleur sombre j'étais quasiment méconnaissable. Seul mes cheveux et mon épée pouvait donner un indice sur mon identité.

La Caserne ANBU était un énorme complexe construit sous le Hokage Monument abritant les Forces Spéciales de Konoha. Le bâtiment était énorme comprenant plusieurs dortoirs, une bibliothèque, un laboratoire, des archives, des douches communes, une armurerie, des salles d'interrogatoires, une prison et même une salle de jeux ! C'était quasiment une mini-ville dans Konoha ! Ah dans ta face Danzô les vrais Anbus sont mieux logé que les tiens !

C'était ironique mais je me sentais comme un poisson dans l'eau dans l'ANBU. Certes certaines missions étaient tout sauf moralement juste mais en contrepartie j'avais accès à une base secréte,un excellent réseau d'informations combiné avec le second plus haut niveau d'accréditation possible et une liberté d'action presque total dans l'exécution de mes missions ( dans la limite du tolérable évidemment).

En cinq mois j'étais passé de capitaine à commandant en second et mon bon vieux Sensei me préparait à prendre sa suite en tant que Général de l'ANBU. Certains des vétérans s'étaient plaint de ma rapide montée en grade mais ils étaient vite rentré dans le rang après que je leurs aient donné une bonne raclée.

Je pourrais bientôt enquêter sur Orochimaru et Madara en toute liberté.  
Ironiquement j'avais appris quelques jours plus tôt que Yugao, Kakashi et Hayate avaient demandé à être transféré dans l'ANBU après avoir était promu au rang de spécial jônin tandis qu'Obito, Gai et Rin avaient formé une nouvelle équipe pour se préparer à passer les tests de l'examen Jônin.

_**Vingt Ryos que le Loup va te les confier**__._

_Pas question, c'est un pari que même Tsunade-nee-chan pourrait gagner._

_**A ce propos comment avance l'opération : Faire en sorte que Nee-san tombe amoureuse du prof de Minato ?**_

_Pas très bien. Jiraya ne me facilite pas la tâche a être toujours à l'extérieur de Konoha._

_**C'est l'expert en espionnage du Konoha, tu t'attendais a quoi ?**_

_Touché. _

« Tora-Taicho, Okami-Taicho vous demande. » Fit un Anbu portant un masque d'ours, en passant sa tête dans le vestiaire de la caserne.

« Ok, Kuma, j'y vais. » Sans perdre un instant je me dirigeai vers la salle de meeting saluant au passage les escouades d'Anbus partant en mission avant de stopper devant Sakumo/Okami.

« Sensei vous savez que j'étais sensé être en permission là ? »Fis en faisant une moue boudeuse à mon sensei qui me jeta un regard mauvais derrière la pile de paperasse entassé sur son bureau.

« Tora ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Naka Uchiha a trahi le village. » Je grinçai des dents en entendant ça. Naka était l'un des rares utilisateurs de Mangekyō Sharingan avec Mikoto et sa sœur jumelle Naoki. En théorie il aurait dû être classé comme un rang B mais avec ces yeux il devenait aisément un rang A voir S.

« J'ai le temps de prendre mon escouade ? » Demandais-je en passant en mode pro aussitôt. Sakumo secoua son visage masqué.

« Non, Naoki est parti a ses trousses mais si tu veux le rattraper il faut que tu parte maintenant. » Déclara calmement e Général me faisant soupirer.

« Entendu. Dans quelle direction ils sont partis ? »

« Ils vont vers Taki no kuni. »

« Des spécifications ? »

« Si possible ramène ses yeux, Mikoto a dû t'expliquer pourquoi… » Je hochai ma tête. Mon épouse avait cherché un remède pour bloquer les effets négatifs du Mangekyō depuis qu'elle l'avait débloqué et elle avait découvert que la méthode de Madara était malheureusement la seule cure possible vu que biologiquement les yeux étaient normaux. Lorsque Naoki et Naka avaient débloqué leurs Mangekyō, elle avait refusé de leur faire quoi que ce soit mais vu que Naka était un traître… En donnant un œil à Naoki et un œil a Mikoto non seulement Konoha gagnait deux utilisateurs de Mangekyō Sharingan éternel mais en plus ma Miko-cha n'aurait plus à craindre de tomber aveugle.

« Je suis partie. » fis-je avec un salut avant de mordre mon pouce pour invoquer mes traqueurs.

* * *

« Hanta, Oitsu vous les avez ? » Demandais-je aux deux jaguars courant devant moi dans la forêt. Ça faisait a peine deux heures que j'étais sorti du village et j'avais déjà une piste fraiche pour Naka et Naoki.

« Aye nous avons leur piste, Naraku-sama. » annonça Hantāneko, tandis qu'à côté de lui Oitsumeruneko poussait un long grognement sourds.

« Je n'aime pas l'odeur du garçon, il put le sang et la folie. » Soudain le jaguar leva son nez dans l'air et jura. « Ils ont commencé a se battre ! »

« Bougeons. » ordonnais-je en augmentant ma vitesse.

Très vite j'arrivai dans une clairière crée par le combat ou s'affrontait les deux Uchihas. Je ne pus retenir un sifflement impressionné en voyant les deux Susanoo se battre l'un contre. C'était la seconde fois que je voyais cette technique, la première fois avait était lorsque Mikoto avait expérimenté son Mangekyō en s'entrainant avec Kushina et moi.

Le susanoo de Naka était d'une couleur violette clair et ressemblait a une sorte de samurai avec un long katana qu'il utilisait a deux mains tandis que celui de Naoki était d'un bleu clair et avait l'apparence d'une prêtresse maniant un long bâton de combat.

« Boss, je sais pas vous mais je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'intervenir. » gémit Hanta devant le duel titanesque. Si je voulais rivaliser avec ces trucs je serais forcé de passer en mode biju ce qui n'est pas pratique pour faire du travail de précision.

J'approuve.

« Naka ne pourra pas tenir cette technique éternellement. A la seconde où il l'a désactive… » Je me tu avant de m'accroupir avec mes jaguars attendant patiemment que Naka se relâche. Après une dizaine de minutes les deux Uchiha finirent par relâcher leurs techniques et je commençai mon approche.

Naoki avait posé un genou à terre et semblait être à court de chakra tandis que son frère semblait avoir juste assez d'énergie pour une dernière attaque.

Au loin je pouvais entendre Naoki qui suppliait son frère avec des larmes aux yeux lui demandant de reprendre ses esprits avant qu'il ne soit trop tard alors que Naka riait follement balbutiant quelque chose comme quoi Konoha le retenait, l'empêchant de réaliser son potentiel, qu'un village de faibles ne méritait pas sa présence et yadda, yadda.

Voyant Naka se préparait à attaquer sa sœur je passai aussitôt a l'action.

« Hanta, Oitsu choppez-le ! » A mon ordre les deux jaguars se jetèrent sur le Uchiha le stoppant avant qu'il ne puisse toucher sa jumelle. Naka poussa un hurlement de douleurs lorsque les félins plantèrent leurs crocs et leurs griffes dans ses membres, l'immobilisant efficacement.

« Saletés de… » Naka n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma lame traversa son cœur le tuant avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser ses yeux.

« Tout va bien Naoki-chan ? » Demandais-je à la jeune femme en m'approchant. Je la vis cligner des yeux avant qu'elle ne les écarquille.

« Naraku-sama ? » Demanda-t-elle faiblement alors qu'Hanta léchait doucement le sang sur son visage.

« Je me demande bien à quoi sert ce fichu masque si tout le monde me reconnait instantanément… » Bougonnais-je en me mettant a sa hauteur pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure grave.

_**Dixit le ninja qui se promène avec une épée légendaire**_.

_Oh shush, tu adore Hira toi aussi !_

_**Oh mon Kami tu lui as donné un petit nom ?**_

_Ce n'est pas la question ! J'ai raison ou pas ?_

…_**Tu as raison**_**.**

« Merci…pour votre aide… » Murmura Naoki en tenta de se relever, sans grand succès.

« Doucement Gamine. » Grognais-je en la rattrapant tandis qu'Hanta et Oitsu chargeait le corps de Naka dans un rouleau. « Ta as tellement dépensé de chakra que c'est un miracle que tu respires encore. »

« J-Je devais l'arrêter Naraku-sama… Je ne pouvais laisser quelqu'un d'autre… » Murmura-t-elle, son ton me faisant comprendre qu'elle était a deux doigts de perdre conscience.

« … » Je restai silencieux. Qu'es que je pouvais lui dire ? Je venais de tuer son jumeau pour lui sauver la vie. Et pas un seul instant j'avais pensé à épargner Naka. Pour moi à la seconde où il avait trahis Konoha…j'avais cessé de le voir comme un humain. Il était devenu une menace a éliminer.  
Le fait que ces actions reflètent les actes de Madara ne l'a pas aider non plus.  
« Aller rentrons, avant que Miko-chan ne se fasse des cheveux blancs a ton propos. » Répondis-je doucement en la chargeant sur mon dos.

« Aye… » Répondis la jeune femme avant de céder a la fatigue, s'affaissant sur mes épaules. Avec un léger soupir je la chargea de manière plus confortable et commença a courir vers mon village.

Le retour à Konoha allait fabuleux… Meh au moins j'allais avoir ma permission pour préparer la fête avec Kushina.  
Minato croyait vraiment qu'on aller pas fêter le fait qu'il soit devenu le Yondaime ? Ah pauvre fou !

* * *

Kushina est géniale ! Qui aurait cru qu'elle inventerait un jour un sceau pouvant transcrire un genjutsu sonore en vrai son ? Grâce a elle j'ai faire découvrir au monde le réservoir de musique dans mon cerveau!  
AC/DC, Aviici, Imagine Dragon, Two steps From hell, U2 et tellement d'autres! Ah les visages des shinobis en entendant les sons du paradis... On aurait pu croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu de musique de leurs vies!

C'est juste magnifique ! Tout Konoha a rejoint la fête !  
... A l'exception des Anbus qui sont de garde... Pauvres types.

Avec tout l'alcool que j'ai avalé je sais que je vais le regretter demain mais pour l'instant j'en ai strictement rien a foutre! J'ai jamais était autant détendu de ma vie !

**_Wow, je peux voir la lumière ! Oh des saumon volants !_**

_C'est... cool Mata ?_

Allez assez parler c'est l'heure de danser !

Et de profiter du fait que je sois bourré pour me venger de toutes les figures politiques m'ayant pourri la vie de maniére directe ou indirecte!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

« Aaaaaaaaaarg ma tête... » couinais-je lamentablement en ouvrant les yeux peinant a retrouver mon cerveau. Je sentais que j'avais pas de draps sur moi et j'avais une sorte de poids sur mes jambes.« Plus jamais... » Je referma mes yeux en sentant une migraine monstrueuse ravagé ma tête. Sentant un mouvement sur ma gauche je laissa ma main glisser sur une silhouette définitivement féminine et très familière. J'ouvris mes eyux et me tourna pour voir ma femme.« Miko-chan... deb...» mon regard se baissa vers le poids sur mes jambes et je blêmit en reconnaissant un couple particulière enroulé l'un autour de l'autre sur mes jambes en sous-vêtements tout comme moi.

_Comment Kushina et Minato sont arriver là ? Et ou sommes nous ? _

Pendant un long moment je laissa ces question raisonner dans mon esprit avec les ronflements de Mata en fond avant d'arriver a une conclusion brillante.

_Fais chier je suis trop crevé pour ces conneries_

Instantanément je reposa ma tête sur mon oreiller afin de me rendormir. Je savais que Kushina allait sans doute me tuer plus tard mais bon ce qui est fait est...

« Itachi ? »

« Oui Otou-sama ? »

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es coller au plafond ? »

« C'est une excellente question Otou-sama. Mon dernier souvenir est d'avoir bu une coupe de saké avant de me réveiller ici. »

« ... »

« ... »

_**Et c'est a ce moment précis que Naraku Uchiha comprit qu'il était foutu.**_

« Ta Mère va me tuer. »

« C'est fortement probable Otou-sama. »

* * *

Little Dico :

Ōkami = loup  
Tora = tigre  
Kuma = ours  
Butaniku = porc  
Kesshō chi = cristal de sang  
Konoyo no jigoku = enfer sur terre  
Birudā = bâtisseur


	15. Chapter 14 :Saru, Okami et Orochi

Chapitre 14 : le Singe, le Loup et le Serpent

* * *

_L'ANBU acronyme pour 'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai' (Escouade Spéciale de Tactique et d'Assassinat) sont l'élite des Villages Cachés. Recruté parmi la crème de la crème ces sections de l'Ombre sont les forces spéciales gardant Konoha contre toute menace depuis les ombres. Si leurs homologues des forces régulières sont souvent considérait comme des soldats les Anbus remplissent les rôles d'Assassins, d'Espions et de gardes du corps pour VIP. En tant de guerre ils assurent aussi le rôle de troupes de chocs et d'unité de guérilla en cas d'urgence. _

_Contrairement aux Shinobis normaux qui ont une hiérarchie divisé en trois parts (Voir P-39), les Anbus n'obéissent qu'à deux entités : le Kage régnant et l'Anbu Commandeur (appelé aussi Anbu général par certain village)._

_Chaque village possède leurs propres uniformes pour leurs Anbus mais ils ont tous un point commun en l'existence de masque stylisé selon le style du village (Konoha utilisent des masques d'animaux terrestres, Kumo utilisent des masque de Dieux, Kiri utilisent des masques d'animaux marins et ect…)._

_La nature même de l'entrainement des agents est considérée comme un secret de rang A au minimum pour les villages mais il est important de savoir que les rangs n'ont pas de vraie importance dans l'ANBU. Il n'est pas rare de voir un genin Anbu aussi dangereux qu'un Chunin lambda. Ainsi on peut remarquer qu'en moyenne les Shinobis Anbu sont beaucoup plus dangereux que leurs homologues dans les forces régulières._

_Malheureusement la vie dans l'ANBU n'est pas faite pour tous et il n'est pas rare que des agents craquent sous la pression dû au grands nombres de mission a haut risques combinés a d'autres facteurs.  
Heureusement ce problème est mineur pour notre village grâce aux psychothérapeutes du clan Yamanaka qui ont plus d'une fois aidé Anbus et Shinobi réguliers à triompher de leurs problèmes psychiques. _

_**Extrait d'un livre donné aux étudiants de l'Académie de Konoha sur l'histoire des Shinobis**__._

* * *

« Putain de pays de merde avec son putain de climat, et sa putain de neige… »

« Sensei langage. » Fit Yugao avec un ton amusé, interrompant mes grommellements.

Je bougonnai dans ma barbe et jeta un regard mauvais au duo de recrue Anbus derrière moi. Kakashi avait reçu le masque 'Inu' de son Père lorsqu'il avait passé le test d'entrée pour ANBU tandis que Yugao avait reçu de ma part le masque 'Neko' après avoir prouvé qu'elle était l'une des meilleurs recrues que les Forces Spéciales de Konoha ait jamais vu. C'est amusant que les deux ait choisi la même spécialisation.

_Assassin for the win boyz !_

_**Tu es beaucoup trop joyeux en disant ça Chaton… Mais qu'es que je raconte c'est tout a fait toi de dire un truc comme !**_

_Awww tu me connais si bien !_

_**Baka-ningen.**_

_Je t'aime aussi Mata-chan !_

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi Sakumo avait décidé de me confier ces deux-là tout en affectant Hayate a une autre escouade mais bon… Connaissant le vieux Ōkami il devait avoir une bonne raison pour m'envoyer dans Yuki no Kuni avec eux.  
Le daimyo du pays, Sôtetsu Kazahana, était connu comme un homme honnête possédant une grande compassion et un fort code moral. A ce titre il était l'un des dirigeants politique avec lequel le Sandaime espérait nouer des relations étroites espérant échanger de la technologie contre un apport en nourriture et une protection militaire.

D'où la présence de mon escouade ici.  
D'après les espions de Jiraya et mes camarades dans l'ANBU : le frère de Sôtetsu, Doto, préparait un coup d'état afin de devenir daimyo à la place du daimyo. Vu que Doto est en tout point l'opposé de Sôtetsu (belliqueux, arrogant et j'en passe…) notre objectif était clair : abattre le traitre avant qu'il ne prenne le contrôle du pays tout en s'assurant que Sôtetsu conserve son trône gagnant des points avec lui.

Ce genre de mission aurait dû être classé comme une mission de rang S mais vu que Doto était tout au plus un ninja de B avec au maximum une paire de ninja de A ou B accompagné par quelques dizaines de shinobi de rang D… Ouais maintenant que j'y pense envoyer un Jinchûriki et deux Tokubetsu jônins pour cette mission semble vraiment overkill sachant que les Yuki-nins sont vraiment pathétique.

_**Arrête tu te plains seulement parce que tu déteste le climat.**_

_La température est tellement dans le négatif qu'on se rapproche du zéro absolu Mata ! Faut être un putain de Kumo-nin pour aimer ce genre de climat _! _Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ça ne te dérange pas toi ?_

_**Helloooo ? Félin qui est l'incarnation vivante du feu et de la mort ici, Chaton. Il faut plus qu'un peu de glace pour me faire peur.**_

…_Incarnation ? De quoi tu parles ?_

_**Ara ? Je t'ai jamais raconté comme Rikudô-oji-san nous a créés ?**_

_Nop._

_**Ok… Alors par où commencer… Bon je pense que tu te souviens que Le Sage nous a donné naissance en divisant le Jubi ?**_

_Evidemment, je ne suis pas près d'oublier un truc aussi hideux… Brrr foutu arbre eldrich du démon._

_**Et bien en fait Pépé Rikudô s'est servi du Juubi comme matière première mais il nous a modelés a partir des concepts phare de l'être humain, ou plus précisément des concepts qui composaient la psyché de notre vieux sage et d'énergie naturelle.**_

…_What ?_

_**En gros… Shukaku a était modelé à partir du sable et de la colère. Isobu est né de l'eau et de la terre et de la patience. Son Goku s'est construit autour de la terre et du concept d'honneur et justice. Kokuô est née du vent et de nervosité. Saiken est né du bois et de la sagesse. Chomei est né de l'acier et de la joie. Gyuki s'est construit uniquement autour de l'eau et des concepts de sagesse et curiosité tandis que Kurama est né du pur chakra de la nature mixé avec les concepts de vengeance et de haine.**_

…_Ok je te suis jusque-là mais et toi alors ?_

_**... Je suis né du feu et des concepts de compassion et de mortalité.**_

_Le Concept de Mort ? _

_**C'est …compliqué. Le Sage était mourant lorsqu'il a donné naissance à ma famille et ce faisant il m'a involontaire transmis une part de son chakra qui subissait l'influence du Shinigami. **_

_Et ça change quoi ?_

_**Aucune idée. J'ai toujours veillé à sceller ces pouvoirs me contentant d'utiliser mes flammes.**_

_Tu n'as jamais était curieuse ?_

_**Chaton, je suis littéralement la mort avec une forme physique. Tu imagines les dégâts si je venais à utiliser de tels pouvoirs dans le monde des mortels ?**_

… _Je comprends ta méfiance mais en même temps tu as vu la puissance de Madara. Fasse a un type capable de faire pleuvoir des météores sur commandes, le moindre avantages pourrait sauver des vies._

_**Humm…Tu n'as pas tors mais avant toute chose nous allons devoir faire des tests. Si c'est trop dangereux…**_

_Je ne pousserais pas promis._

« Sensei je vois la capital ! » Fit soudainement Yugao à voix basse attirant mon attention tandis qu'a côté d'elle chibi-kashi essayait d'adopter une attitude professionnelle malgré le froid.

Je levai mes yeux a l'annonce de mes minions et vis la ville de Yukikaze s'étendre devant moi. C'était assez amusant de voir une ville dont le niveau technologique était presque identique à celui de mon ancien monde alors que le reste du monde était encore au moyen âge avec quelques rares exceptions.

Je comprends vraiment pas comment marche le progrès technologique ici.

Mes pensées existentiel furent brutalement interrompus lorsqu'une explosion avala une tour du palais ou séjourner la dynastie des Kazahana.

« Bon sang ! Doto a commencé l'attaque plus tôt ! Kakashi, Yugao vous vous charger de la Princesse, je m'occupe de Sôtetsu ! » Aboyais-je avant de charger vers la ville.

« Aye Taicho ! » Firent en cœur mes minions avant de me suivre.

* * *

Koyuki était terrorisé. Un instant elle était sur les genoux de son Papa à raconter joyeusement sa journée et l'instant d'après elle était sur le sol avec son Père le tenant dans ses bras alors que les samurais de son Papa s'interposaient entre son oncle et une importante troupe de guerriers portant des bandeaux frontaux.

« As-tu perdu l'esprit Doto ! » Rugit Sôtetsu Kazahana en mettant sa fille derrière lui pour la protéger autant que possible des traitres lui faisant face.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question mon frère. » Cracha le traître en jetant un regard moqueur à sa famille. « Depuis le début de ton règne tu n'as fait qu'affaiblir Yuki no kuni en cessant d'augmenter notre armée pour te concentrer sur le peuple ! Bah quelle idiotie et quel gâchis de ressources ! »

« Notre armée était largement suffisante pour nous défendre ! Nous n'avions et n'avons toujours pas besoin d'une immense armée ! » Rétorqua furieusement Sôtetsu sachant pertinemment que Doto se donnait juste une excuse.

« C'est là que tu as tors Sôtetsu. Yuki no Kuni a le potentiel de devenir le plus puissant ! Nous sommes destinés à devenir la plus grande puissance mondiale ! Dépassant avec aisance les Cinq Grands ! » Hurla le mégalomaniaque faisant renifler Sôtetsu de mépris.

« As-tu donc sombré si bas que tu as oublié le sort de Sora no Kuni ? Leurs technologies avaient des siècles d'avances et ils avaient une armée qui rivalisait en nombre l'un des grands Village cachés et pourtant tu vas vu comment ça s'est terminée pour eux lorsqu'ils ont attaqué Konoha lors de la Seconde Grande Guerre. Lorsque les Sannins en eurent fini avec le pays il n'en restait que des cendres. Konoha n'a même pas eu besoin d'utiliser ses Jinchûrikis. Et tu penses pouvoir faire mieux ? » Doto se contenta de sourire ignorant complétement les avertissements de son frère.

« Je ne pense pas mon frère. Je suis sûr. » Répondit-il avec arrogance.

« … Baka-otouto tu n'as même pas conscience de ta propre idiotie. » Soupira son frère avec désespoir voyant que son frère avait sombré au-delà de toute aide.

« SILENCE ! Ton règne s'achève aujourd'hui Sôtetsu ! » Hurla Doto en faisant signe a ses hommes d'attaquer. Ils s'empressèrent de faire pleuvoir une pluie de kunai sur les samurais lourdement armées protégeant le daimyo et sa fille.  
Les loyaux guerriers tentèrent de défendre leur seigneur avec leurs boucliers et leurs corps mais il y avait tout simplement trop de projectiles pour qu'ils puissent tous les stopper.  
Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de survie malgré la présence de sa garde personnel, Sôtetsu se dressa de toute sa taille pour s'assurer qu'elle survive.  
Le daimyo poussa un hurlement de douleurs lorsque plusieurs kunais et shurikens se figèrent dans son corps tandis que plusieurs de ses samurais avaient commencé à engager les shinobis de Doto montrant qu'ils étaient largement capables de rivaliser avec les Yuki-nins avec leurs armures de Chakra. Malheureusement les gardes du daimyo étaient en infériorité numérique : pour chaque ninja abattu deux autres prenaient sa place.

« PAPA ! » Malgré la douleur Sôtetsu fut soulagé de voir que sa petite fille n'avait rien. Entendant le son du métal frappant le métal et les cris des blessés et des mourants, le Daimyo su qu'il avait peu de temps.

« Sandayu ! » Hurla le daimyo en se tournant vers le chef de sa garde personnel. « Prend ma fille et va-t'en ! »

« Mon Seigneur… » Murmura le Samurai avec horreur en comprenant ce que son lige voulait qu'il fasse.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais la laisser fuir mon cher frère ? » Sôtetsu cracha en voyant que les rares samurais encore vivant avaient formé un cercle protecteur autour du trio.

« Doto… Prend ma vie si tu le souhaite mais laisse ma fille partir ! » Implora le Daimyo espérant gagner du temps pour réfléchir a un plan.

« Et donner un leader aux rebelles ? Pas question. » Fit tranquillement le traitre avec une satisfaction évidente sur son visage. « Shinobis tuez… »

« Yukikage-sama… » Doto se tourna pour voir d'où venez l'appel et fut surpris de voir son bras droit, Nadare Rôga entrer dans la pièce en trainant des pieds, le visage tordu de douleur.

« Nadare ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais donné l'ordre de tuer les chefs loyalistes ! » Aboya Doto furieusement.

« U-Un…D-Démon… » Parvient a articuler le jônin avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en pierre. Doto et ses shinobis manquèrent de vomir en voyant l'état du dos de Nadare. On aurait dû que des flammes avaient consumé sa chair jusqu'à l'os de la manière la plus douloureuse possible, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie tout en lui donnant une agonie longue et douloureuse.

« Q-Qui…Qui as pu faire ça ? » Hurla Doto avec furie, incapable de croire que son loyal bras droit avait était tuer. Et ces blessures… Il ne connaissait aucun jutsu capable de causer de tel dommage !

« Et ben… Il était encore plus faible que prévu. » Fit une voix moqueuse en réponse alors qu'un homme portant l'armure des Anbus de Konoha entrait nonchalamment dans la pièce arborant en plus un masque noir représentant un félin et une gigantesque épée qu'il tenait poser sur son épaule. « Sôtetsu-sama, vous avez les salutations de Hokage-sama. » Fit tranquillement le soldat d'élite ignorant totalement le groupe de traitres à quelques mètres de lui.

« Teme ! Tu oses nous ignorer ! »Cracha un Yuki-nin en dégainant un kunai. Pour toute réponse l'Anbu de Konoha bailla théâtralement.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda le daimyo de Yuki no kuni peinant à en croire ses yeux. Ce shinobi avait réussi a stopper l'assaut sans même proférer la moindre menace.

« Juste un simple ninja obéissant aux ordres. » Répondit le shinobi avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Sôtetsu inspira pour continuer son interrogatoire mais Doto fini par perdre patience avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

« ASSEZ ! Tuez-le et apportez-moi la tête du Daimyo ! » Vocira le traître. Aussitôt ses hommes se jetèrent sur l'Anbu pensant le noyait sous le nombre.

Koyuki cria d'horreur alors que l'Anbu en question semblait …s'ennuyer ?

Avant que les shinobis de Yuki no kuni ne purent l'atteindre le ninja de Konoha effectua plusieurs signes avec rapide avec **une main** avant d'abattre la main en question sur le sol.

« Katon : Funka (éruption) ! » Au rugissement de l'Anbu un dôme de flammes rouges jaillit autour de lui dévorant les premiers Yuki-nin et forçant les autres à reculer. Malheureusement pour eux c'était exactement ce que le Konoha-nin attendait.  
Une énorme lame émergea brutalement des flammes tranchant avec aisance les Yuki-nins avec une simple frappe. Lorsque la lame se rétracta dans le dôme de flammes, Doto était le seul Yuki-nins encore vivant.

Avec un bâillement exagéré l'Anbu dispersa ses flammes et jeta un regard ennuyé au traitre tout en secouant son épée pour en faire tomber le sang accroché sur sa lame. Doto, Sôtetsu et les Samurais jetèrent des regards ébahis au Shinobi de Konoha peinant à croire qu'un seul homme venait d'exterminer plusieurs dizaines de Uuki-nin sans la moindre difficulté.

« C'est quand tu veux pour signer ta reddition. » Fit un certain Jinchûriki avant de rengainer Hiramekarei une fois que sa lame fut propre.

* * *

Je dois avouer que ça fait bizarre d'avoir une mission qui ne vire pas au drame dès qu'elle commence. Doto était vraiment un amateur dans l'art de la guerre et ses shinobis ne valaient guère mieux. Après mon escouade ait tué le seul jônins et le duo de chûnins que son armée avait, les samurais loyalistes n'avaient eu aucun mal à repousser les traîtres (avec un coup de main discret de Kakashi et Yugao depuis les ombres).

_Ah ça fait tellement plaisir de voir mes mignons petits Kohai botté des cus avec style ! Bientôt ils n'auront plus besoin de leurs Senpais !_

_**Chaton concentre toi un peu ! Tu les perturberas mentalement plus tard.**_

_Ok, ok…Je me demande si Doto va se rendre…_

_**On peut toujours rêver.**_

« Sales vers ! Comment oses-tu… » Commença a vociférer le futur Tyran me faisant soupirer.

_Évidemment il va se mettre à monologuer…_

_**Chaton pourrais-tu ?**_

_Avec plaisir._

De manière nonchalante, j'injectai une grande quantité de chakra katon dans mon kunai chauffant le métal a blanc avant de lancer le projectile sur Doto. Ça devait être une simple provocation mais je fus surpris de voir mon kunai traverser la tête du traitre avant de continuer sa route dans le mur derrière lui.

_**Euh t'étais pas supposé le capturer vivant pour qu'il soit jugé ?**_

…_Et meeeeeeerde ! Hiru-jiji va me tuer !_

Voyant que j'avais un public je tentai de trouver une excuse.

« Oh…oups ? »

_**Faut vraiment que tu te trouves de meilleures excuses**_.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard après que la situation se fut calmer et que les derniers fidèles de Doto furent capturer, Sôtetsu Kazahana nous accueillie officiellement dans son pays.

« Je ne connais pas de mots assez fort pour pouvoir exprimer ma gratitude, soldats de Konoha. » Fit le Daimyo avec un grands sourire, sa voix résonnant dans la salle du trône ou il présidait la petite audience composé d'une petite troupe de samurai et de mon escouade. « Mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher d'essayer. Merci de votre aide. » Déclara doucement Sôtetsu en penchant sa tête. A côté de moi je sentis Yugao et Kakashi tressaillir légèrement de surprise. Ils devaient se demander s'il s'agissait d'un genjutsu. Comparé à la grande majorité des Daimyos qui étaient des gros lards incapables qui laissaient leurs conseillers géré leurs pays à la place,Sôtetsu ressemblait à un vrai dirigeant. Durant ma carrière je n'avais vu que les daimyos de Hi no kuni, Kawarimi no kuni et ironiquement Tsuchi no kuni dirigeaient leurs pays avec efficacité. Et désormais Sôtetsu avait rejoint le club des dirigeants efficaces.

« C'était un plaisir daimyo-sama. » Je me préparai pour la suite, sachant pertinemment que la diplomatie et moi ça faisait deux…  
Oh moins avec Sôtetsu je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de causer un incident diplomatique.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques jours afin d'aider les samurais de Yuki no kuni a traquer les derniers fidèles de Doto en attendant que nos remplaçants arrivent avec une équipe de diplomates. Je profitai de notre temps libre pour entrainer Yugao et Kakashi en kenjutsu.  
Le Hatake ne deviendrait jamais un maitre comme son Père mais il avait au moins atteins le rôle de spécialiste. Par contre ma petite Uzuki allait devenir une vrai Reine des Lames une fois qu'elle aurait acquise un peu d'expérience.

Une fois de retour à Konoha Kakashi et Yugao furent assigner a d'autres escouades tandis que Sakumo-sensei me prenait à part dans son bureau. J'espère qu'il n'a pas de mission urgente a me confier j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi…

« Au rapport Tora. » Demanda tranquillement Sakumo-sensei de derrière la pile de papiers empilé sur son bureau.

« Rien de bien méchant Okami-Taicho. Dôto aboyait beaucoup mais ses morsures ont était bénignes. »Expliquais-je en souriant sous mon masque.

« Bien… Hokage-sama est déçu que tu ne l'ai pas pris vivant mais vu que le Daimyo de Yuki no kuni et toujours envie et a désormais une dette envers Konoha on peut oublier ce petit dérapage. » Je poussai un petit rire nerveux en sentant mon Sensei me fusiller du regard me disant clairement que le Hokage avait dû lui remonter les bretelles a cause de mes actions.

« Si ce sera tout Sensei… » Avant que je puisse finir Sakumo-sensei me stoppa.

« Désolé Neko-chan mais tu as une nouvelle mission. Ordre directe de Yondaime-sama. » Je me figea en entendant ça.

_Oh ? Minato commence a prendre les commandes ? C'est bon ça !_

**_Et Mikoto va t'attendre encore un peu..._**

_C'est pas bon ça !_

« Et merde… Personne d'autre ne peut la prendre ? » Protestais-je faiblement connaissant déjà la réponse. Sakumo secoua sa tête et commença son briefing.

« Tu as entendu parler du Clan Inukami ? »

« Un groupe de Yakuza très influent dans Hi no kuni qui sont monté en puissance ces dernières années. » Voyant le regard sérieux du Croc Blanc je compris que la situation était bien plus complexe que ça.

« C'est la version officielle. En réalité il s'agit d'un groupuscule terroriste formé par des extrémistes de Tsuchi no kuni voulant noyer Hi no kuni dans le sang. » En entendant la révélation de Sakumo je jura dans ma barbe en comprenant qu'il s'agissait là du pire scénario possible pour Hi no kuni.

…_Putain pas étonnant que Minato s'en mêlé ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hiru-jiji ne s'en soit pas déjà occuper_.

_**S'il ne sait pas qu'ils existent il ne peut pas se charger d'eux.**_

_Touché_.

« Ils sont soutenue par Iwa ? » Demandais-je sachant que ce genre de situation avait déjà était généré par des pays préparant une invasion afin de perturber le régime actuel.

« Pas par le gouvernement officiel. » Répondit Sakumo, indiquant qu'Iwa ne les soutenait probablement pas. Mais Tsuchi no kuni ne se résumait pas à Iwa.

« Pourquoi ces types sont encore vivant ? »

« Le contre-espionnage a… sous-estimer l'influence du clan. Si Jiraya n'avait pas reporté personnellement ce qu'il a vu sur le terrain, on serait resté dans le brouillard. » A ce point ? Merde c'est de pire en pire.

« Ce qu'il a vu ? »

« Traffic de drogue, d'armes et d'êtres humains, esclaves, racket… le tout a l'échelle national. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Mais comment on a pu les rater aussi longtemps? » Demandais-je alors curieux de savoir comment ces types avaient pu échapper a notre radar. Sakumo posa la main sur son bureau et activa soudainement un sceau, sans nul doute pour sceller hermétiquement la pièce.

« … Ce que je vais te dire va rester entre nous comprit Naraku ? » Fit sombrement Le loup.

« Oui Sensei. » Répondis-je aussitôt.

« Hokage-sama pense que l'un des plus gros clients des Inukamis se trouve dans Konoha. » Je restai figé de stupeur pendant un instant. Ça expliquait comment ces yakuzas avaient réussi a échapper à notre attention. Il avait une putain de taupe chez nous !

…_Putain de bordel de Dieu de Jésus en short ! _

_**Pas étonnant que le vieux singe n'ait rien vu ! Quelqu'un l'a aveuglé délibérément.**_

« ROOT ? » Demandais-je instentanément sachant que Danzô était toujours à la recherche de nouvelles recrues pour son armée privée. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas assez de preuves pour l'arrêter.

« C'est une des possibilités mais il y a un autre suspect. Depuis que Minato-kun est devenu le Yondaime, Orochimaru a commencé à agir de manière… suspecte. Il s'agit peut-être de paranoïa de ma part mais j'ai l'impression qu'il mijote quelque chose. Le Sandaime a décidé d'enquêter pendant que Minato-kun s'occupe du village. » Entendant cette nouvelle je sentis ma gorge se serrait en me rendant compte de quoi parler mon Sensei.

_**C'est pas bon ça.**_

_Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! Je pensais avoir plus de temps que ça pour stopper ce putain de serpent !_

« Je vais garder les yeux ouverts Sensei. A part ça quelles sont les paramètres de la mission ? »

« Tes objectifs sont simple : l'extermination total du clan Inukami et la recherche d'infos sur leurs parrains. Hokage-sama a donné le feu vert pour reformer l'escouade Alpha tout en te donnant le commandement de l'escouade Epsilon. Vous avez carte blanche mais faite en sorte que tous les autres syndicats criminels sachent ce qu'il en coûte de provoquer Konoha. » Ordonna froidement Sakumo me faisant comprendre que le temps de la subtilité était fini.

Deux escouades… huit Anbus en me comptant… Minato est sérieux s'il a décidé de me donner un escadron complet pour cette mission.

« Ce sera fait. »

Je pris quelques secondes pour refaire mon sac et pour envoyer un chat messager a Mikoto afin qu'elle sache ce qui se passe avant de rejoindre la salle dans laquelle mes troupes m'attendais.

L'escouade Alpha composé des agents Shika (Cerf), Chô(Papillon) et Ino(Sanglier) AKA Shikamaru Nara, Chôza Akimichi et Inoichi Yamanaka. Ce trio avait était mon escouade durant mes premiers mois dans ANBU mais on m'avait vite séparé de l'unité lorsqu'on avait vu le résultat des missions. Comme quoi nous envoyer tous les quatre sur une mission était jugé 'Overkill'.

L'escouade Epsilon était l'escouade qu'avaient rejointe Kakashi(Inu) et Yugao (Neko). Les deux autres membres de l'escouade : Satori (scorpion) et Washi (aigle) étaient des vétérans avec qui j'avais travaillé plusieurs fois. Satori était un Hyûga de la branche secondaire très doué en Iryo-ninjutsu tandis que Washi était un Uchiha plutôt doué avec son raiton-ninjutsu.

Somme toute j'avais devant une force de frappe capable de s'adapter a toute les situations. Avec un soupir je fis signe aux élites de s'asseoir avant de commencer le briefing. Une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Pour que le Sandaime décide d'envoyer autant d'Anbus pour une mission qui aurait nécessité l'intervention d'une troupe de chûnins au pire… Es qu'Orochimaru avait commencé ses expériences ?

* * *

Nobunaga Oda, fils ainée du Daimyo de Hi no kuni observa le rapport sous ses yeux avec un air amusé. Il semblerait qu'il ait bien fait d'engager Konoha pour cette mission.  
Officiellement le pays était dirigé par son Père Nobuhide Oda mais tous les hauts sièges du pouvoir savaient que le vrai dirigeant n'était nul autre que Nobunaga. Ironiquement le jeune homme de dix-huit ans n'avait même pas cherché à prendre le pouvoir, son Père s'était juste lasser du pouvoir et avait décidé qu'il était grand temps pour son héritier de prendre sa place officieusement.  
Le jeune homme s'étira avant de passer sa tête par la fenêtre de son bureau. Un mince sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait sa petite sœur, Naho, jouer avec sa mère sous la garde d'une paire de samurais.

Avec un léger soupir le futur daimyo se leva et avança vers un miroir. Son reflet lui montra l'image d'un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs de jais attachés en queue de cheval possédant une fine moustache et une paire d'yeux bruns. Combiné avec le katana à sa taille, Nobunaga ressemblait plus à un samurai qu'a un noble.

Retournant à ses papiers le noble observa le rapport que lui avait transmis le Yondaime Hokage. Le jeune Oda devait avouer qu'il aimait bien Minato Namikaze. Le futur Hokage de Konoha était un homme franc n'ayant pas peur de se salir les mains pour protéger son village et sa famille. Lors de leurs dernières rencontres six mois plus tôt ils avaient discutés de la montée en puissance des Yakuzas Inukamis et de comment ils avaient réussi à éviter le radar de Konoha et celui des samurais de Hi no kuni pendant aussi longtemps.

Après quelques heures de planification les deux dirigeants avaient décidé de se répartir les tâches pour traquer les sympathisants des Inukamis. Minato allait faire le ménage dans Konoha tandis que Nobunaga s'occupait de nettoyer la capital, Nagoya. Quant au clan Yakuza lui-même, Nobunaga avait donné le feu vert à Minato pour qu'il utilise ses Anbus.

Le résultat avait était efficace mais sanglant.

En six mois les deux escouades d'Anbus avaient exterminé chaque enclave Inukami ne laissant aucun Yakuza vivant derrière eux tout en mettant le massacre en scène afin d'envoyer un message clair aux futurs successeurs de ce clan : Konoha vous observe.

Un incident en particulier avait était gravé dans la mémoire du pays : les Anbus avaient commencé a détruire le réseau d'esclavages et de prostitution gérer par les Inukamis lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur un hangar dans lequel les Yakuzas 'entrainaient' les filles tombés entre leurs mains à être de parfaits esclaves.

Nobunaga ne savait pas ce que les ninjas avaient vu d'autres dans ce bâtiment, mais en tous cas ça avait était assez choquant pour que de vrai professionnels perdent leurs calmes. Dire que les shinobis s'étaient déchainés serait un euphémisme.  
Après avoir évacué les civiles sur place les ninjas avaient crucifié tous les Yakuzas et tous leurs 'partenaires' présent au mur du bâtiment avant que le Kurotora ne mettent le feu au bâtiment en question laissant les criminels agonisés pendant des heures.

Lorsque les flammes s'étaient éteinte un message avait était trouvé, gravé dans la pierre : Du sang et des flammes pour l'innocence brisé. Nobunaga ne sait pas ce que ce message voulait dire mais en tous cas son effet s'était fait sentir dans tout Hi no kuni : le taux de criminalité avait baissé de façon drastique tandis que tous les gros syndicats criminels restant après la chute des Inukamis avaient commencé a faire profil bas pour ne pas attirer la fureur de Konoha.

Avec ça la légende du Kurotora venait de gagner de nouvelles ombres…

* * *

Je plongeai ma tête dans le seau d'eau froide avec un grognement de frustration. J'avais presque envie de prendre la première bouteille d'alcool et de me bourrer jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mon nom. Heureusement ou malheureusement selon les points de vue mon sens du devoir m'interdisait de boire en mission.

Avec un soupir je retirai ma tête dégoulinante du seau et examina le hangar dans lequel mes hommes avaient établis notre base d'opération temporaire après avoir porté le coup fatal aux Inukamis.

Je sentis un coup de cendres dans ma bouche en me rappelant ce que j'avais ordonné de faire. Ce n'était pas le massacre des ordures qui avait causé cette situation. Non il s'agissait là d'un contrecoup de ce que j'avais fait lorsque le chef des Inukamis avait était repéré. Je n'avais pas était surpris qu'après avoir trouvé l'identité du chef nous avions reçu l'instruction de l'abattre lui et sa femme. J'avais était surpris par le reste : Minato m'avait laissé le choix pour le fils.

Soit j'ordonnais la mort d'un gamin ayant à peine cinq ans. Soit je demandais à Inoichi d'effacer complétement sa mémoire sans moyen d'inverser le processus.

Honnêtement je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire… volé son identité ou sa vie ? Je savais que sa disparition était nécessaire afin qu'il ne puisse pas rebâtir son clan ou qu'il cherche à se venger de Konoha. Es ce juste de condamner un innocent sur ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

Non ça ne l'es pas. Mais es nécessaire ? Selon la situation, oui.

Le cœur lourd et dégoutté par mes actions j'avais donné l'ordre à Inoichi de commencer le processus avant de le larguer a l'orphelinat le plus proche une fois que le Yamanaka en eu finit ,priant pour que l'enfant puisse reconstruire sa vie.

Je vis aux regards de Kakashi et Yugao qu'ils avaient était choqué par la situation mais en même temps ils avaient accepté mon choix préférant que l'enfant ait une chance de vivre au lieu d'une exécution sommaire.

Notre mission était presque terminer enfin. Nous n'avions plus qu'à retrouver le contact que les Inukamis avaient à Konoha et je pourrais enfin rentrer voir ma femme et mon fils… bon sang Itachi a dû tellement grandir pendant ce temps !

_**Et Mikoto va sans doute te tuer pour t'être absenté aussi longtemps.**_

… _Tu crois que je peux m'enfuir ?_

_**Nop, elle finirait par te retrouver.**_

_Je suis mort…_

_**Maaa arrête de dramatiser Chaton. Un bon coup de pied dans les couilles n'a jamais tué personne…je crois**_**. **

_Je suis tellement mort !_

« Naraku-Taicho j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » Fit soudainement une fois familière. Je me tournai pour faire face au seul Nara présent dans mon unité.

« Shikaku ? » Fis-je avec curiosité en voyant le Nara se diriger vers moi avec Inoichi et Chozâ. Du coin de l'œil je vis que Kuma et Washi avaient pris leurs tours de gardes permettant à Kakashi et Yugao d'aller se reposer.

« Parmi les rapports, les livres de comptes et autres horreurs j'ai trouvé une lettre du contact datant de quelques jours avant qu'on en commence la mission. En gros le type a fourni une liste de demandes pour les Yakuzas tout en donnant une mise en garde sur une possible intervention de notre part. » Voyant à quel point Shikaku et ses deux frères d'armes à ses côtés étaient pâle je grimaçai en imaginant ce qu'il devait y avoir sur cette liste.

« … J'ai peur de demander mais qu'es que ce type voulait ? » Demandais-je malgré tout au trio Ino-chika-shô. Chozâ fut le premier à répondre et vu la tête qu'il faisait je compris que ça ne devait pas être jolie à voir.

« Du matériel pharmaceutique, des ingrédients exotiques et… des humains vivants si possible descendant de clans ninjas. » expliqua Shikaku me faisant blêmir en comprenant que ce qu'il décrivait correspondait exactement au besoin d'un certain serpent pour ses expériences.

« On a donc a faire a un scientifique ou un docteur. Peut-être même les deux. Pour qu'il puisse servir d'informant aux Inukamis et couvrir leurs traces il doit avoir un rang élevé Tokubetsu Jônin au minimum. » Soupira Inoichi manquant de m'arracher un rire nerveux. Le Yamanaka ne se doutait pas a quel point il était proche de la vérité.

« Es qu'il y a un sceau ou une signature qu'on puisse identifier ? » Demanda Chozâ me faisant espérer qu'il existait une preuve pour accuser Orochimaru.

« Juste un pseudonyme : 'Joker'. Il y a aussi de faibles traces de chakra mais c'est trop bas pour qu'Inoichi puisse l'identifier directement. On va devoir comparer les signatures de nos suspects avec celle de ce 'Joker'. » Grogna Shikaku tout en marmonnant un mot qui ressemblait à 'galère' dans sa barbe.

« Bon sang ça va nous prendre des mois… » Grondais-je avant de pousser un gros soupir. « Bon rester ici ne fera pas avancer notre enquête. Rentrons à Konoha, peut-être que Sakumo-sensei aura du nouveau pour nous. » Je me tournai vers le reste de mon escouade et commença a aboyer des ordres. « Shikaku prend Inoichi, Kuma, Washi et Chôza avec toi et assure toi qu'il ne reste aucune traces de nous. Moi et les autres vont partir en éclaireur pour dégager la route.»

« Galère… ce sera fait Taicho. » Salua le jônin avant de s'éloigner avec son équipe

« Kakashi, Yugao avec moi. » Ordonnais-je tout en rééquipant mon armure.

« Entendu. » Fit-Kakashi en saisissant son sac tandis que Yugao finissait d'aiguiser son katana.

« Je vous suis sensei. »

* * *

« … Et c'est à peu près tout ce qui s'est passé Minato. » Le Yondaime me jeta un regard pensif dès que j'eu fini mon rapport. Je n'avais rien caché durant mon exposition et je pouvais voir que Minato était inquiet au sujet du traitre. Et je le comprenais, non seulement ce type était assez haut placer pour avoir accès a un grand nombre d'informations classifié mais en plus il était assez intelligent pour couvrir ses traces.

Sérieusement si je ne connaissais pas les actions d'Orochimaru j'aurais cru qu'il était innocent. Malgré tout le temps que j'ai passé à enquêter sur lui je n'ai absolument rien trouvé avant de commencer a exterminer les Inukamis.

_C'est un testament du génie du Serpent._

_**Si Orochimaru était un crétin il n'aurait jamais rejoint les rangs des plus dangereux Nuke-nins au monde**__._

_Euh Hidan ?_

_**C'est différent ! Ce type a trouver un bug dans la matrix et s'en sert pour tricher !**_

_Tellement vrai._

« On a donc un traître dans les hautes sphères. » Soupira le Namikaze, sa voix résonnant légèrement dans son bureau. « Nous allons devoir… »

Mon ami Kage fut brutalement interrompus lorsqu'un Anbu apparut au bord de la fenêtre, l'air paniqué.

A ce moment précis je compris que ma soirée était foutue.

* * *

Dans sa longue carrière de shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi avait était témoin de nombreuses du meilleur comme du pire de l'être humain. Il avait pensé que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre.

A sa plus grande horreur cela n'était pas le cas.

« Par le Rikudô qu'es que c'est que cette endroit ? » Cracha Ōkami/Sakumo en voyant ce que contenaient les innombrables salles constituant le complexe qu'Hiruzen avait découvert en suivant Orochimaru. Autour de lui les trois escouades d'Anbus qui les avaient accompagnés, constitué uniquement d'anciens élèves d'Hiruzen, faisaient tous en leurs pouvoirs pour maintenir une attitude professionnel mais même leurs masques ne pouvaient cacher le malaise qu'il ressentait en voyant les corps d'enfants sur les différentes tables d'opérations ou préservé dans des sortes d'énormes tubes. Hiruzen avait dépêché deux de ces escouade pour évacuer les prisonniers encore vivant dans le complexe tandis que lui et Sakumo avait pris la dernière escouade pour fouiller le reste du laboratoire secret.

« J'aimerais le savoir Ōkami. » Murmura le Sandaime en examinant les cadavres plus ou moins frais autour de lui cherchant à comprendre l'utilité des machines qui composaient l'équipement de ce laboratoire. « On dirait que quelqu'un a fait des recherches génétiques. » Annonça le Hokage en reconnaissant le matériel médical présent parmi les machines en question.

« Génétiques ? Je n'ai jamais vu Tsunade-sama expérimenté sur de enfants ou charcuter ses patients… » Commenta l'un des Anbus tout en regardant avec dégout le cadavre d'un enfant couvert de plantes. Avec horreur le ninja se rendit vite compte que les plantes avaient jailli du corps du petit causant sans nul doute une douleur indescriptible avant de le tuer.

« Sir, plusieurs cobayes ont des marques de morsures sur leurs talons ou au niveau du coup faite par un reptile… ou un serpent. » annonça un second en montrant le talon d'une autre victime.

« Shinigami tout-puissant… Es là l'œuvre d'Orochimaru ? » Demanda Sakumo à voix haute. Tout le monde dans les hautes sphères de Konoha savait que le Sannin des Serpents avait une grande fascination envers les différents Kekkei Genkai connus. Et a première vu ces expériences consistait a injecter de l'ADN étranger chez des victimes pour faire apparaitre un ou plus kekkei genkai. La R et D du village allait en faire des cauchemars quand viendrait le moment d'analyser les notes abandonnés.

Hiruzen ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par un sifflement aigu.

« EMBUSCA… » Commença l'un des Anbus a la tête de la formation avant qu'un kunai ne s'enfonce dans sa gorge. Son coéquipier para plusieurs projectiles avec son ninjato mais fut brutalement empalé par la lame bleuté d'un Jian tenu par un pâle shinobi très familier pour Hiruzen.

« OROCHIMARU ! » Rugit furieusement le Sandaime Hokage alors que son élève penchait sa tête sur le côté avec un air amusé, ses yeux reptiliens fixant son Sensei alors qu'il arrachait Kusanagi du corps de l'Anbu qu'il venait de tuer.

« Tiens, tiens qui aurait cru que vous seriez le premier à découvrir mes travaux Sensei ? Ma foi fallait bien que ça arrive un jour entre le Borgne et le Chat je m'attendais bien à ce que la vérité éclate au grand jour tôt ou tard. » Le Sannin se posa un instant et jeta un regard vide de toutes émotions sur son ancien sensei et sur le trio d'Anbus autour de lui. Hiruzen frissonna en voyant le regard calculateur avec une pointe de curiosité qu'avait son élève. « Mais dite-moi comment avez-vous deviné ? » Hiruzen resta silencieux peinant à comprendre ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que l'un de ses apprentis, l'un de ses enfants, avait trahis.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » Chuchota le vieux Sarutobi faisant tout son possible pour que sa voix ne craque pas. Et dire qu'a une époque il avait pensé faire d'Orochimaru le Yondaime Hokage…

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous insurgez autant. » Fit le Sannin en haussant ses épaules avec nonchalance tandis qu'autour d'Hiruzen les Anbus se tendaient prêt à charger le Serpent au moindre geste suspect. « Mes cobayes étaient simplement là pour m'aider à atteindre mon objectif. Tout comme Nawaki et les autres ils étaient simplement des pions n'attendant que d'être utilisé. »

Hiruzen fixa son élève, cherchant désespérément à retrouver le jeune orphelin qu'il avait éduqué depuis sa petite enfance. Avec horreur le vieux Sarutobi se rendit compte qu'un détail qu'il avait raté en enseignant a Orochimaru.

Les yeux reptiliens du Sannin n'abritaient aucune émotion à l'exception peut-être d'une vague curiosité et d'un peu de frustration. Maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus le moindre effort pour se cacher son sensei pouvait voir que tel un serpent Orochimaru n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre affection envers Konoha et ses équipiers. Il avait imité les émotions de ses camarades tel un acteur jouant l'acte du shinobi loyal pour éviter tout soupçon alors qu'en réalité… seuls ses objectifs personnels importaient pour lui. Hiruzen avait toujours trouvé étrange que son élève soit autant fasciné par la recherche scientifique et l'étude de Jutsus. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'existence complète d'Orochimaru était axée sur la Recherche de nouvelles connaissances. Pour le Serpent Moralité et Loyauté n'étaient que de simples mots utilisés pour justifier des comportements illogiques chez l'être humain.

Hiruzen avait envie de vomir. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point sur lui ? Comment Orochimaru avait-il réussi à tromper Jiraya et Tsunade durant deux décennies ?

_Oh mon Dieu Tsunade… Comment vais-je lui annoncé qu'Orochimaru a sans nul doute tué son frère pour obtenir des échantillons pour ses expériences_ _?_

Se sentant mourir à l'intérieur Hiruzen tourna son attention vers Oro…le traitre.

« Sannin Orochimaru vous êtes accusez de meurtres, d'enlèvements, d'expérimentation illégales et de trahison envers Konoha. Pour vos actions vous êtes condamné a la peine de mort, sentence que je vais délivrer personnellement. » Gronda Hiruzen d'une voix glaciale en faisant apparaitre Enma sous sa forme de bâton de combat.

Comme lui avait dit un jour Tobirama-sensei, c'est au Hokage de s'occuper de ses erreurs.

« Mah, mah Sensei vous vous emballer un peu. » Le Sarutobi se tendit en voyant un sourire vicieux apparaitre sur le visage d'Orochimaru. Pas le genre de sourire qu'un ami donnerait mais le genre qu'un chat donnerait à une souris avant de porter le coup de grâce. « Après tout j'ai déjà gagné. »

Orochimaru explosa dans une fumée blanche alors que les Anbus le chargeaient montrant qu'il s'agissait là d'un kage bunshin. Avec un cri de rage Hiruzen s'apprêta à se lancer à sa poursuite lorsqu'un léger sifflement se fit entendre. Devant lui Sakumo se figea et renifla dans l'air avec méfiance alors qu'une fine brume violette presque invisible envahissait l'air.

« Il a libéré du poison ! Hokage-sama attrapez ! » Cria le Shiroi Kiba en lançant un masque de secours au Sarutobi. Sans perdre un instant Hiruzen enfila le masque sachant que si le poison était un gaz, les sceaux intégrés dans le masque empêcheraient le poison d'entrer dans ses poumons.

« Nous devons le rattraper avant qu'il ne quitte le village ! » Rugit Hiruzen sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Orochimaru vivre. Il n'osait pas imaginer le nombre de vies qu'il détruirait s'il était libre de continuer ses expériences.

« Ah vos ordres ! Il faut prévenir les… » Sakumo se figea et commença à tousser lorsque le gaz coloré entra en contact avec lui.

« Ōkami ? » Demanda le Sarutobi avec horreur craignant le pire.

« Le poison… ! » Parvint à articuler l'Anbu Commandeur alors que les deux autres Anbus à côtés de lui commençaient à tousser de manière identique.

« Malédiction ! » Hiruzen effectua rapidement plusieurs signes et rugit : « Futon Daitoppa ! » générant un tourbillon de vent pour repousser le poison. « Vite nous devons sortir ! »

Sans perdre un instant le groupe chargea vers la sortie du complexe et lorsque Hiruzen sentit de l'air frais, il crut avoir échappé au piège d'Orochimaru.

« Hiruzen-san que se passe-t-il ? » le Sarutobi n'avait jamais était aussi heureux d'avoir vu Minato. Derrière le Yondaime Hokage Naraku jeta un regard horrifié à son sensei lorsque Sakumo se mit à tousser de plus belle, tombant à genoux. Le Sandaime Hokage jura en voyant du sang coulait en dessous du masque de Sakumo.

« Sensei ? » demanda Naraku avec inquiétude, ses yeux brillant d'horreur en voyant l'état de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un Père.

« Orochimaru a trahi le village ! Il a empoisonné Sakumo, Kuma et Tori avant de fuir ! » Annonça Hiruzen aux nouveaux arrivants qui restèrent figé un instant de surprise, a l'exception du Jinchûriki du Nibi. Voyant les yeux de Naraku, Hiruzen sût que son traitre d'élève venait de gagner un ennemi mortel.

« Je vous amène à l'hôpital, Naraku part à la poursuite d'Orochimaru ! » Ordonna Minato avec fermeté. « Des renforts seront derrière toi. »

« Entendue ! » Hiruzen regarda le Jinchûriki du Nibi disparaitre dans un shunshin de flammes avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Une question choquante apparut alors dans l'esprit du Hokage : Comment Naraku savait où aller ?

* * *

Dans une ile d'Umi no kuni, un serpent ricana avec gaieté. Non seulement il avait échappé à Konoha mais en plus il avait réussi à infecter l'un de ses plus dangereux poursuivants avec son nouveau poison. Il se doutait que Tsunade trouverait un remède mais le temps qu'elle le synthétise Sakumo Hatake serait mort depuis longtemps.

Ahhh les merveilles des poisons visant le chakra ! Plus un individu avait une importante réserve de chakra plus les effets se ferraient sentir vite. Dommage qu'il soit inefficace contre les Jinchûrikis, ça lui aurait donné un atout supplémentaire dans ses négociations avec l'Akatsuki.

« Dommage que Sensei n'ait pas était pris dans le blast, cela m'aurait débarrassé d'un problème. » Soupira le traître en examinant les notes que ses larbins avaient apporté sur les expériences d'Amachi et les rapports sur les Marques Maudites. Il savait que Konoha allait le rattraper d'ici peu et il devait donc décider qu'es qu'il allait emporter et qu'es qu'il allait abandonner. La perte de ses notes sur le Mokuton et de ses échantillons d'ADN Senju avait était un coup brutal pour ses recherches mais il pouvait s'en remettre. Par contre il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ses notes sur la Marque Maudite. Malgré le grand nombre de mort causé par ses tests, la Marque avait trop de potentiel pour être abandonné. Non seulement elle offrait un important boost en chakra mais en plus elle permettrait au Sannin d'influencer mentalement ses servants faisant d'eux de parfaits petits soldats complétement fidèle.

Avec un hochement de tête le Sannin rangea toute ses notes dans un rouleau de stockage et le confia à un Serpent qu'il avait invoqué. Une fois que l'animal eut disparu dans un pouf de fumée Orochimaru se dirigea vers la sortie avec l'intention d'ordonner à ses hommes de tuer tous les cobayes et de brûler tous le complexe.

Le Sannin était énervé à l'idée de devoir éliminer Anko. Après tous elle était la seule survivante par le premier groupe de cobayes mais il savait qu'elle était encore loyale à Konoha et Orochimaru n'avait pas le temps de la briser ou de poser un sceau de contrôle mental sur elle. Mais au moins l'expérience avait montré qu'un esprit fort pouvait résister à l'influence de la marque prouvant que le Serpent devait augmenter l'effet de corruption.

« Bah, tant pis je me trouverai un autre pion. » Murmura le Sannin avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'il entendit un grondement et sentit le complexe tout entier se mettre à trembler. « Qu'es que… ? »

Orochimaru sprinta vers la source du bruit, accessoirement l'entrée principale du complexe et arriva juste à temps pour voir l'un de ses gardes s'encastrer dans un mur, brisant ses os avec un craquement écœurant.

Le Serpent poussa un sifflement de surprise en voyant un Anbu portant un masque de félin noir se tenir au milieu d'un carnage. A première vue l'agent de Konoha semblait avoir explosé la porte avec un jutsu katon avant de se jeter sur les gardes encore en vie comme un tigre affamé. Malgré lui Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux, ce shinobi avait réussi à tuer une trentaine de chûnins en moins de cinq minutes avec un minimum d'effort en plus d'avoir fait fondre une porte en acier épaisse de plusieurs centimètres quasi-instantanément.

_Impressionnant_. Pensa le serpent. _Mais logique pour un Jinchûriki_.

« Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Konoha me retrouve aussi vite. » Commenta nonchalamment le Serpent tout en dégainant son Jian, excité a l'idée de voir comment la Kusanagi se débrouillerait contre la célèbre Hiramekarei.

Naraku Uchiha resta silencieux, ses yeux ne lâchant pas le Serpent un seul instant. Mais Orochimaru pu sentir clairement la température montait de plusieurs degrés dans la salle.

« Oh ? Le petit chat est frustré ? Il n'a pas aimé que son faiblard de Sensei meurt par mon petit poison ? » Se moqua le Serpent cherchant à provoquer le Jinchûriki. Orochimaru fut surpris de voir qu'il n'avait provoqué aucune réaction à l'exception d'une seconde hausse de la température. Distraitement le Serpent remarqua que la température de la salle devait avoir dépassé les quarante degré avec ça.

Soudain la voix de Naraku retentit dans la salle.

« Tu sais Pedo-Maru, une part de moi voulait te donner une chance de te rendre pour que Tsunade-nee et Jiraya puisse faire leurs adieux à leur frère. » Le Jinchûriki releva la tête et le Serpent sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en voyant la furie absolue qui consumait le regard de Naraku. « Mais maintenant je n'ai qu'une seul envie : **C'EST DE TE VOIR BRÛLER ORDURE !** » Rugit le partenaire de Matatabi en s'embrasant littéralement de flammes noir bleuté.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Orochimaru comprit qu'il avait merdé.


	16. Chapter 15 : Tigre contre Serpent

Chapitre 15 : Tigre contre Serpent

* * *

Nita Mentalia : Merci du soutien !

* * *

_Vous savez j'ai toujours trouvé amusant que certain shinobis assument d'entrée que certaines invocations sont plus puissantes que d'autres._

_Je veux dire prenait par exemple le contrat des Salamandres : tout le monde pensait que ces créatures étaient à peu près aussi utile qu'un pansement sur une jambe de bois. Puis vint Hanzô qui est à ce jour connue comme le troisième shinobi à avoir atteint le rang SS après Hashirama et Madara. Ce type a eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser les forces des Salamandres ( Poison, camouflage et ect…) à son avantage lui permettant ainsi d'écraser un bataillon entier de Konoha-nin commandé par le plus célèbres trio de rang S, les Sanins._

_Etrangement après ça Jiraya, Orochimaru et Tsunade ont passaient énormément de temps avec leurs invocations respectives pour mettre au point des combinaisons mortelles._

_Comme quoi nos meilleurs ennemis font parfois les meilleurs enseignants._

_Par contre ça a aussi marqué le départ de ce que j'appelle la Pokémon-war avec tous les invocateurs, parfois dans un même village, se disputant pour savoir qui avait le meilleur clan animal._

_Enfin pour moi c'est du tout net : Neko for the win !_

… _Ah merde désolé d'avoir monologué fiston… Encore. _

_**Fragment d'une discussion entre Naraku Uchiha et Itachi Uchiha durant l'un de leurs entrainements**_.

* * *

« Katon : Gōkakyū ! »

« Doton - Doroku Kaeshi ! » Orochimaru grimaça lorsque la boule de feu bleu frappa le mur de terre qu'il avait créé consumant en partie la pierre et la rendant liquide. Il avait appris quelques temps plus tôt que grâce à une affinité katon anormal, Naraku pouvait faire varier la couleur de son feu selon l'intensité de ses attaques. Du moins puissant au plus redoutable on avait : rouge, blanc, bleu et un mélange de noir et de bleu. Il n'avait jamais vu les deux dernières flammes mais d'après des témoins rien ne survivaient a leurs utilisations.

Malgré ça le Serpent avait toujours cru que ses techniques doton n'auraient aucun mal à le protéger contre les flammes du Jinchûriki. Mais voir son mur protecteur être littéralement dévorer par les flammes bleues l'avait vite fait changé d'avis.

_Tch j'aurais dû apprendre quelques techniques Suiton au lieu de me concentrer sur mes techniques Doton et Fûton._

Sachant qu'utiliser ses techniques fûtons sur un expert en katon était une folie digne d'un macaque ayant consommé trop d'opium Orochimaru mit rapidement au point un plan pour utiliser ses atouts restant afin de neutraliser son adversaire le plus vite possible.  
Connaissant le maudit Namikaze il avait dû envoyer un bataillon entier d'Anbus suivant les traces de son bras droit. Et le Sannin savait pertinemment qu'il ne survivrait pas a une confrontation avec les élites de Konoha et l'un des rang S du village.

« Doton - Yomi Numa ! » Cria Orochimaru en plaquant ses mains au sol. Aussitôt le sol de la salle se recouvrit de boue qui commença à avaler les cadavres des shinobis tuez plus tôt par Naraku.

Voyant ça l'Anbu de Konoha sauta dans les airs se rendant compte trop tard que c'était exactement ce qu'attendait son adversaire.

« Kû no Tachi ! » Cracha le Sannin en pointant du doigt Naraku instantanément la Kusanagi qu'il tenait dans sa main vola comme un missile téléguidé et empala le Jinchûriki…

Qui se contenta de sourire. Avec un sifflement de surprise, Orochimaru vit la peau et la chair du visage de son ennemi fondre ne laissant que la face d'un squelette qui claqua ses dents avec un rire moqueur.

_Genjutsu !_

« Kai ! » Aussitôt l'illusion que la Kusanagi avait empalé se dissipa montrant que la lame avait continué sa route pour se planter dans un mur.

Ou était-il…

« Jigoku no ejji ! » Entendant la voix derrière lui, Orochimaru se substitua avec un rocher non loin évitant de peu d'être découper par la Hiramekarei. Calmement le Sannin remarqua que la pierre avait fondu au contact de la lame montrant que le Jinchûriki utilisait son chakra pour augmenter la force de sa lame.

_Une lame de fusion… S'il avait fait ça sur une autre arme il se serait retrouvé avec une flaque de métal liquide_.

Avec un geste vif le Serpent récupéra sa Kusanagi en utilisant un fil de chakra alors que les marrées mouvants qu'il avait créé un peu plus tôt s'était calmé.

_Il faut que je me dépêche. S'il ouvre les Portes…_

« Katon : Tora no ibuki ! » Sans perdre un instant Orochimaru sauta pour éviter le tigre de feu crée par Naraku et injecta son chakra dans sa Kusanagi pour faire pousser la lame cherchant à décapiter le Jinchûriki.

L'Anbu esquiva l'attaque in-extremis et chargea le Serpent forçant le Sannin à rétracter sa lame pour se défendre. Mais sa grande surprise il ne vit pas un mais trois Naraku le chargeant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre le Sannin fut forcé d'esquiver et poussa un sifflement de surprise en sentant les trois lames mordre sa chair laissant de longues estafilades fumantes cautérisé par la chaleur se dégageant de l'arme.

_Un genjutsu capable d'affecter la réalité ? Je pensais que seuls les Kuramas en étaient capable…_

Sans perdre un instant le Sannin brisa le genjutsu faisant disparaitre deux des Naraku et contre-attaqua empêchant le Jinchûriki de lancer un autre Genjutsu.

« Fūton – Daitoppa ! » Avec un cri de douleur Orochimaru surchargea la technique envoyant Naraku s'écraser contre un mur. Pendant un instant le Sannin cru qu'il avait un avantage mais il fut vite déçu lorsque l'Anbu sorti des décombres du mur avec son masque en ruine mais sinon en parfaite santé.

_Satané Jinchûriki… Tant que son Biju lui fournit du chakra je n'arriverai pas à me débarrasser de lui. Va falloir que je prenne des risques. Hum… ça m'a l'air d'être le moment parfait pour tester ce sceau. _

Usant sa pleine vitesse le Serpent chargea le Tigre qui s'était mis en garde. Utilisant sa Kusanagi avec la main gauche le Sannin parvint a repousser la Hiramekarei temporairement lui donnant ainsi une parfaite vision de l'abdomen de son ennemi.

« Gofū Kekkai ! » Rugit le Sannin en plantant les doigts de sa main droite dans le ventre du Jinchûriki entourant ses doigts de chakra Fûton pour déchirer le plastron plaçant ainsi le sceau directement sur la peau de son adversaire. Le Sannin s'autorisa un léger sourire en entendant le cri de surprise et de douleur du Jinchûriki. Malheureusement pour lui son contentement fut de courte durée lorsqu'une main nimbé de flammes blanches saisit le bras qui venait de placer le sceau.

Avec horreur le Sannin vit les flammes se répandre sur son bras à une vitesse effarante le long de son membre tandis que les doigts de Naraku s'enfonçaient dans sa chair le maintenant fermement en place. En une fraction de seconde il prit la décision d'effectuer la seule action pouvant éviter qu'il ne finisse en rôti de serpent.

Avec un sifflement de rage il abattit sa Kusanagi sur son bras tranchant le membre au niveau du coude, stoppant la progression des flammes et lui permettant de reculer d'un bon abandonnant son bras entre les mains du Jinchûriki.

* * *

Et bien… je viens juste de découvrir une nouvelle sensation que je hais ! Je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'expliquer mais je vais quand même essayer. Pour un Jinchûriki vivant avec son Biju sans la moindre barrière recevoir un sceau surprise est à peu près aussi agréable que d'être plongé sous une cascade d'eau glaciale alors que vous passiez un après-midi au chaud avec vos amis et une bonne coupe de saké.

Donc oui je ressens une forte envie d'arracher la gorge d'un certain serpent avec mes dents.

Je laissai tomber le bra entrain de griller et retourna mon attention vers le nouveau manchot me préparant à l'achever. Normalement c'était à ce moment précis que j'aurais utilisé le Chakra de Mata ou que j'aurais ouvert les trois premières Portes Célestes pour profiter du fait qu'il ne puisse plus effectuer de Jutsu.

Malheureusement cette saloperie du sceau avait foutu en l'air le contrôle de mon chakra en plus de sceller Matatabi. Si je ne lui avais pas pris son bras Orochi-Teme n'aurait eu aucun mal à m'achever. Un cri du traitre me fit jurer en voyant l'une des techniques que je n'espérais pas voir dans mon état.

« Kuchiyose ! »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » Ce bâtard s'était tatoué un sceau d'invocation et en plus il a assez de chakra pour l'utiliser? Bon Ok le serpent fait juste la taille d'un gros cheval et non pas d'une maison mais maintenant c'est du deux contre un ! Avec un sifflement de rage je saisis ma lame cherchant à ignorer le vide causé par l'absence de Mata. « Amène-toi Teme ! »

Orochimaru se tendit imitant son serpent mais se figea au dernier moment sa tête tourné vers la sortie avec une expression d'irritation.

« Hum… Tu es chanceux petit Neko j'ai d'autres choses a faire plus important que m'occuper de toi. » Siffla le traitre avant de positionner son bras unique dans un signe familier.

« N'essaie même pas ! » hurlais-je avant de balancer ma Hiramekarei comme une lance. Malheureusement avant que mon épée ne puisse empaler le serpent il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. « Fais chier ! Il a utilisé une invocation reversé ! » Criais-je de rage en voyant ma proie me filler entre les doigts.

Alors même que mes mots résonnais dans la salle maintenant silencieuse un flash de lumière jaune signala l'arrivé.

« Naraku tout va bien ? » Demanda Minato en apparaissant avec un douzaines d'Anbus.

« Je vais bien Nato. » Grognais-je avec frustration. « Mais Orochi-teme a dû sentir ton arrivé et a mis les voiles avant que je ne puisse l'achever. » Mon plus vieil ami se figea en entendant cette nouvelle et poussa un grognement frustré. Peu de gens le savait mais le Hiraishin avait deux faiblesses : Plus son utilisateur voulait se téléporter loin plus le temps entre la disparition et la réapparition était élevé et lorsque Minato se verrouillé sur un marqueur le Fuinjutsu rayonne de chakra. En temps normal ce n'est pas bien grave vu que la téléportation est instantanée mais dans le cas présent il a fallu quelques secondes avant que Minato n'apparaisse et vu qu'Orochi-teme est un putain de détecteur ambulant il a dû sentir mon marqueur irradiait.

Le Yondaime observa un instant la salle, son regard s'attardant sur les cinq trous dans mon plastron et le bras calciné d'Orochimaru.

« Orochimaru t'a scellé ? » Je hochai ma tête avant de pointer les restes délabré de mon plastron.

« Yup, es que tu pourrais… »

« Sûr. » Minato se tourna vers les Anbus et pointa la porte menant au reste du complexe. « Fouillez la zone. »

« A vos ordres Hokage-sama ! » Saluèrent les élites avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs du labo.

« Bon fait moi voir le petit cadeau d'Orochimaru. » Déclara Minato avec un sourire amusé me faisant frissonner tandis que je me disputais avec les lanières maintenant mon armures en place.

« Putain le dit pas comme ça. » Fis-je ne frissonnant, on peut dire ce qu'on veut mais lorsqu'il veut Orochimaru est l'un des types les plus flippants de planète. Il ferait un carton dans un film d'horreur…ou dans l'un de ces pornos très bizarre sur le net.

« Ah faits pas ton Bébé… » Se moqua Minato en roulant des yeux alors que je détachais mon plastron pour lui donner un accès. « Hum… j'ai beau ne pas apprécier le Serpent il a fait un excellent travail avec ce sceau. » Je haussai un sourcil surpris du compliment de Minato. Dans le domaine du Fuinjutsu il était rare que notre chère Yondaime soit satisfait après tout.

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour faire simple il a fait en sorte de verrouiller le cœur de ton système. Si tu n'avais pas était un Jinchûriki le sceau t'aurait complétement privé de ton chakra causant ta mort en quelques secondes. » Expliqua le Namikaze d'un air sombre me faisant blêmir. Je n'avais pas pensé que j'étais passé si près de la mort.

« Merde. » murmurais-je en déglutissant péniblement. J'aurais vraiment dû partir en mode full Biju ou utiliser les portes célestes d'entrée de jeux au lieu de sous-estimer Orochi-teme. Putain a quel moment j'ai commencé a être arrogant ?

« C'est peu dire. » Commenta Minato en finissant d'examiner le sceau.

« Tu peux m'en débarrasser ? »

« Sans problème. Lève tes bras, serre les dents et inspire profondément. » Je m'exécutai malgré et frissonna en voyant une certaine lueur apparaitre dans les yeux de Minato. Une certaine lueur qui apparaissait souvent dans les yeux de Kushina lorsqu'elle préparait une farce ou qu'elle s'apprétait a se venger pour quelque chose. « Gogyô kaiin ! » Cria le Yondaime avant de me flanquer l'équivalent d'un sucker punch avec les doigts tendus dans le ventre.

Avec un grognement de douleur je tombai à genoux sentant mon chakra circuler à nouveau normalement dans mon corps.

« Putain Minato t'étais obligé de le faire de cette façon ? » parvins-je a articuler malgré le fait que mes tripes aient décidé de se suicider en cœur.

« Non mais la seconde méthode aurait pris plusieurs heures. » Fis le salaud de blond avec un air innocnet.

« …Si tu le dis. » Mon cu ouais tu voulais juste te venger pour la paperasse que tu as dû remplir a cause de ma dernière mission !

_**IL EST OU CE PUTAIN DE SERPENT ? Il va voir ce qu'il va prendre ce futur sac à main ambulante !**_

_Coucou a toi aussi Mata._

_**Oh salut Chaton… J'ai raté quelque chose ?**_

_A part moi forçant Orochimaru a se couper un bras et Minato détruisant un sceau en me flanquant un coup dans les tripes… non pas grand-chose._

_**Aaaawww ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai raté le meilleur !**_

_Ta sollicitude me touche tellement…_

« Tu peux te relever ? » me demanda Minato en tendant son bras que je saisie avec reconnaissance.

« Ouais ça va aller Nato laisse-moi juste le temps de me rhabiller. » Grognais-je en sortant une nouvelle cuirasse d'un de mes rouleaux de stockage. Comme disait Sakumo-sensei, mieux vaut en avoir trop que pas assez…

Soudain la radio que Minato avait autour du coup se mit a crépiter.

« Hokage-sama, Tora-Taicho ici Taka. J'ai trouvé des survivants dans l'aile ouest. Il semblerait qu'Orochimaru ait implanté une sorte de saut dans l'une tandis que l'autre… Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire par radio Sir, vous devez voir ça. Over.» Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant la voix de l'Anbu tremblé légèrement.

_**Ok là je flippe un peu maintenant…**_

« Entendu Taka on te rejoint tout de suite. Over. » Répondis Minato calmement avant de me jeter un regard éloquent. On sentait tous les deux que ce qu'on allait trouvé dans ce labo allait hanter nos rêves.

« Reçu cinq sur cinq Hokage-sama. »

« Taicho ? Je ne crois pas avoir eu un Taka sous mes ordres. » Finis-je par demander avec curiosité faisant grimacer Minato.

« Ah oui c'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas dit…Tu as était promu, félicitations ! »

« Pardon ? » demandais-je avec incompréhension, j'étais déjà un lieutenant le seul moyen de me faire monter en grade… Oh.

« Avec la mort de Sakumo l'ANBU n'a plus de chef il a fallu donc en désigner un en urgence. » Expliqua le Blondaime éffaçant le moindre de mes doutes sur la situation.

« … Je suis le nouveau Commandeur de l'ANBU ? »

« En effet. Ta nomination officielle aura lieu lorsque je deviendrais Hokage. En attendant Kagami-dono va assurer le rôle de Commandeur le temps que tu puisses te préparer. » Je poussai un léger soupir de soulagement, content d'avoir un peu de temps pour me préparer.

« Semblerait que j'ai une dette envers Kagami-oji-san… Pourquoi je sens qu'il va encore me demander de m'occuper de Shisui ? » Grognais-je en me rappelant du cauchemar ambulant qu'était le petit frère de Mikoto.

« C'est une question. »

Nous marchâmes dans un long silence vers la zone que Taka nous avait indiqué et lus je m'approchais plus je sentais un mauvais pressentiment m'envahir. Comme si en me focusant sur ma colère sur mon envie de tuer Orochimaru j'avais oublié quelque chose de très…

Mon cerveau se figea lorsque j'entendis un cri de couleur très familier résonnait dans les couloirs.

ANKO !

Suivit de près par Minato je me précipitai vers une salle ressemblant plus a une prison qu'autre chose et vit voler la porte d'un coup de pieds. Je sentis mon sang se geler en voyant le résultat des expériences d'Orochimaru.

D'un côté les médics de l'escadron d'Anbu, essayer désespérément de stabiliser une fillette qui semblait à mi-humaine et mi-poisson avec l'aide de leurs coéquipiers tandis que les deux autres Anbus essayaient désespérément d'immobiliser une genin familière qui hurlait de douleur alors qu'un sceau maudit dévorait sa chair et son esprit.

« Kami-sama, Anko… »

* * *

Minato Namikaze avait toujours était quelqu'un de très calme. Il le fallait bien après tout il dirigeait une équipe composé d'un pyromaniaque, une Berserker, une sadique, un pervers, et un Hyûga (lire arrogant avec un balais dans son fondement).

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son expérience avec son équipe l'aiderait en politique.

« Il faut tuer cette petite trainée ! » Cracha un marchand du conseil civil faisant tourner les yeux de Minato sur son garde du corps pour le conseil. Tora AKA Naraku avait réussi à garder son calme pour l'instant mais vu la montée en température dans la pièce le nouveau Commandant de l'ANBU était à deux doigts de faire un carnage.

Le grand conseil de Konoha composé a égalé partie de shinobis et de civils. En théorie ce conseil était censé décider de l'avenir de Konoha mais dans les faits les Conseillers étaient juste là pour donner, comme leurs noms l'indiquent, des conseils ou des informations au Hokage afin qu'il puisse choisir la meilleur décision.  
Le pouvoir exécutif était donc fermement entre les mains du Hokage et du Commandeur de l'ANBU. Mais cela n'empêchaient pas les conseillers d'avoir un poids politique et économique dont ils n'hésitaient pas à se servir pour influençaient les décisions du Hokage.

A la seconde où ils étaient revenu par Hirashin dans le village Minato avait confié les deux survivantes a Jiraya et Tsunade pour essayer de défaire ce qu'Orochimaru leur avait infligé tandis que lui et son bras droit devaient affronter le bordel politique causé par la désertion d'Orochimaru et la mort de Sakumo.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ces deux shinobis avaient étaient des symboles pour Konoha. Sakumo était aimé du village malgré son statut obscur dans l'ANBU et ses hommes lui vouaient une admiration et une loyauté égale a celle du Hokage. Orochimaru quand 'a lui avait était un commandant efficace et respecté dans la guerre doublé d'un scientifique reconnu par tous les villages cachés.

Voir la mort de l'un et la trahison de l'autre avait eu l'effet d'un tremblement de terre pour le village. Civils comme shinobis pleuraient la mort du Croc Blanc tandis que d'une seule voix demandait la mort du Serpent.

En théorie cela ne poserait pas le moindre problème si Anko n'avait pas était une cible pour les nouveaux anti-Orochimaru persuadaient qu'ils étaient qu'elle avait trahis Konoha avec son Sensei malgré le fait qu'Orochimaru se soit servi d'elle comme cobaye avant de l'abandonner.

« Mashiro pour la énième fois je ne punirais une victime d'Orochimaru juste parce qu'elle était son élève avant sa trahison. » Déclara calmement Minato malgré une frustration grandissante. Autour de lui il pouvait voir les chefs de clan le regardait avec diverse émotions.

Mikoto, Kushina et Tsume souriaient partageant nul doute sa frustration envers la stupidité de la partie civiles du conseil. Hiruzen lui jetait un regard compatissant tandis que le trio Ino-Shika-Cho semblait a deux doigts de s'endormir : Inoichi avait confirmé qu'Anko avait refusé de suivre Orochimaru dans sa trahison et ils attendaient que Minato enfonce l'un de ses kunais dans la gorge de l'idiot demandant la mort d'une innocente pour le faire taire.  
Hiashi avait conservé un visage impassible mais après des centaines de missions ensemble Le Yondaime Hokage pouvait voir les micro-expressions témoignant de sa frustration. Quant à Shibi son visage était presque totalement masqué par son col et ses lunettes et son attitude donnait l'impression qu'il s'était endormi lorsque le conseil avait débuté.

Tournant son attention vers la part civile du conseil Minato fixa un moment le vrai pouvoir cacher dans l'ombre des civiles : Shimura Danzô. Officiellement le CEO d'une chaine d'armurerie et de fabricants d'armes, ancien ANBU Commandeur et créateur de l'Organisation secrète ROOT. Le Namikaze ne savait pas encore quand, ou, et comment mais Danzô avait fait en sorte d'avoir la totalité des civiles dans sa poches formant ainsi un bloc prêt à opposer Minato au moindre détour.

_Va falloir que je demande à Naraku d'enquêter sur lui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les magasins de Danzo fournissent assez de revenu pour donner autant de pots-de-vin_… _Hum Hiruzen m'a assuré que ROOT avait était dispersé à la fin de la guerre mais es vraiment le cas ? _

Soudain la voix du vétéran borgne résonna dans la salle.

« Et au sujet de l'autre victime ? Après tout ne possède-t-elle pas un Kekkai Genkai artificielle ? » Demanda le vieux conseiller d'une voix douce presque gentille. Si le Yondaime ne sait pas qui Danzô était vraiment il aurait presque pu croire à son masque de gentil vieil homme.

Minato jura tandis qu'a ses cotés Naraku se tendis. A part eux, Jiraya, Tsunade et un quatuor d'Anbus personne n'étaient supposé connaitre les détails de ce qu'Orochimaru avait fait aux enfants.

_Comment ? Un espion ? Non on impossible qu'il m'ait échappé… Des sceaux d'espionnages ? Possible, il va falloir que je demande à Kushina d'examiner le QG de l'ANBU et la Tour. Au moins il n'est pas au courant pour l'utilisateur du Mokuton…_

« Il est trop tôt pour en être sûr. Nous devons attendre que Tsunade-Hime ait finit pour savoir ce qu'Orochimaru a fait. » Déclara fermement le Yondaime.

« Mais il faut quand même décider quoi faire des gamines. » intervint soudainement Shikaku en baillant. « Je me doute que Tsunade va s'occuper de sa patiente mais qui se chargera d'Anko-chan ? » Avant qui que ce soit ne puisse répondre Mikoto intervint.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Cette petite a besoin d'un endroit ou vivre de toute façon. » Déclara la Matriarche Uchiha calmement arrachant un soupir de soulagement a Naraku et faisant sourire Minato.

« Quelqu'un s'oppose a cette décision ? » N'entendant que le silence en réponse Minato sourit content de voir que Danzô avait décidé d'arrêter les frais et claqua des mains. « Bien alors cette session est terminé. »

* * *

Je déteste les hôpitaux. L'odeur d'antiseptique, le silence… il y a trop de point commun avec une morgue pour que je puisse me détendre.

Je laissai mon regard se poser sur la fille endormis dans un lit. Minato et Jiraya avaient réussi à stopper la propagation du Sceau maudit mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas le retirer tout de suite sans la tuer.

Ils avaient dû créer un seconde sceau avec une petite dose du chakra de Matatabi pour rongé le sceau maudit petit à petit.

Pour Isaribi les choses n'avaient pas étaient aussi simple. La gamine était toujours sur la table d'opération avec Tsunade-nee-chan essayant de la soigner sans la tuer. D'après ce que j'avais compris le scientifique en charge de ce complexe, Amachi avait essayé de créer un Kekkai Genkai artificiel en modifiant l'ADN de nombreux sujets. Il avait plus ou moins réussi avec Isaribi faisant d'elle un nouveau type d'humain sur lequel Tsunade ne pouvait pas utiliser le moindre médicament de peur de provoquer une réaction allergique.

« Je savais que je te trouverais là. » Fis une voix ronronante qui me détendit légèrement.

« Mikoto-chan… » Je me tournai vers ma femme et l'embrassa. « Merci d'être intervenu pour elle. »

« C'est normal Raku-kun. Anko est un membre de notre famille en tout sauf par le sang. » Déclara ma femme me faisant sourire de fierté.

« Le Clan ne te posera pas de problème ? » Demandais-je tout de même sachant que les adoptions dans un clan étaient toujours source de conflits et de migraines. A ma question Mikoto se contenta de hausser ses épaules avec un mince sourire.

« Il y aura toujours les extrémistes qui se plaindront mais la majorité d'entre eux connaissent au moins de vue Anko. Nous sommes peut-être froids mais nous ne sommes pas sans cœur. »

« C'est tellement bien dit. »

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Profitant d'un petit moment de silence avant que je ne rassemble mon courage pour demander la question qui me rongeait l'esprit.

« Qu'es qui est prévu pour Sakumo-sensei ? » Mikoto ferma ses yeux un instant avant de me répondre avec une voix calme malgré la tristesse qu'on pouvait sentir derrière les mots.

« La Cérémonie doit se dérouler demain. »

La Cérémonie… un rituel effectué lorsque le corps d'un des nôtres est ramené à la maison. Le Corps du défunt est installé sur un bucher funéraire devant lequel la famille et les amis rendent hommage. Après l'hommage un shinobi, de préférence un frère d'armes du mort, utilise un jutsu Katon pour incendier le bucher funéraire… Une fois le corps complétement calciné les cendres sont dispersées dans la forêt entourant Konoha. Après cela on inscrit le nom du Shinobi défunt sur le mémorial à côté du Terrain d'Entraînement N.3…

« Je serais là. »

« Tu sais que Sayuri te demandera d'être… »

« Je Miko-chan. Je sais. »

« …Tu penses que ça ira ? »

« Pendant les funérailles ? Oui. Après ? Je crois que j'irais me rouler en position fœtal dans mon lit. » Fis-je avec un sourire maladroit. Sans dire un mot Mikoto se leva et me pris dans ses bras posant son menton sur le sommet de ma tête.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous passâmes dans cette position mais je m'en fichais.

* * *

Le jour suivant vint beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

Les funérailles de Sensei furent une affaire discrète. Connaissant la modestie de Sakumo, Hiruzen et Minato avaient organisé l'affaire de manière a ce que tous ceux souhaitant rendre hommage au Croc Blanc puissent venir se recueillir sur la Pierre Mémorial après la crémation.  
Mais en attendant seul la famille, les amis et les frères d'armes de Sensei seraient présent pour faire leurs adieux.

Je tirai sur le col de mon costume noir cherchant à dégager mon col pour respirer plus facilement tout en serrant la main d'Itachi. Sans grande surprise mon fiston avait fait preuve d'une grande maturité lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de 'Okami-jiji'. La première qu'il me demanda en me voyant fut si j'allais bien… eh c'est bien le fils de sa Mère.

Mikoto se tenait à mes côtés épaules contre épaules et bien qu'elle essaie de maintenir une façade impassible on pouvait voir ses yeux briller de souffrances.  
Devant le bucher de Sakumo, Sayuri et Kakashi faisaient leurs adieux laissant leurs larmes coulaient librement.  
Sans même avoir à me retourner je sentis la présence de Hiashi vaciller légèrement tandis qu'Hizashi le soutenait discrètement.

Tous autour de nous dans les branches des arbres je pouvais voir et sentir des dizaines de shinobis que Sakumo avait mené au combat baisser leurs têtes en hommages à leur commandant.

Une fois que Sayuri et Kakashi eurent fini, un à un les invités vinrent faire leurs propres adieux à Sensei. Lorsque vint mon tour j'avançai de manière quasi-robotique. Une fois mes adieux fait se serait a moi de mettre le feu au bucher…

Je stoppai une fois arrivé devant Sensei et déglutit péniblement en voyant la photo posé sur le cercueil. Le regard calme de Sakumo combiné avec un mince sourire montrait clairement quel genre d'homme Sensei était.

« Oayo Sensei… » Plus tard je me demanderais si j'avais halluciné ou si le chakra de Mata m'avait permis de le voir une dernière fois mais lorsque je saluai Sakumo-sensei, je vis une silhouette spectral flou avec ses traits apparaitre assise sur le cercueil.

_« Maaaa Neko-chan tu m'a l'air bien triste ! »_ en temps normal j'aurai flippé a mort de voir un fantôme mais perdu dans ma tristesse je ne réagit même pas considérant cette apparition comme une hallucination crée par mon cerveau.

« Tu ne peux pas me le reprochez Okami-Baka… Je viens de perdre l'homme que je voyais comme mon Père. » La silhouette fantomatique me décocha un triste sourire avant de répondre.

« _Naraku… Je te passe le flambeau. C'est désormais ton devoir de défendre le 'Roi'._ »

« Tu as passé trop de temps avec les Naras toi. » commentais-je malgré ma gorgé serré faisant rire Sensei.

_« Ahaha tu as sans doute raison Gaki ! Bon allez j'ai assez trainé dans les parages je vais vous attendre là-haut. Vous avez pas intérêt a me rejoindre avant plusieurs décennie compris ?! »_ Déclara le spectre avec un visage mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

« Aye, Aye Sensei. »

Je clignai des yeux et la silhouette avait disparu. Voyant que les autres attendaient que je fasse mon office je me redressai et tendis le bras vers le bucher.

_Mata…_

_**Tout de suite**__._

Une petite flamme bleue jailli de ma main et enflamma aussitôt le bucher. Alors que je voyais les flammes faire disparaitre mon Sensei je pris conscience d'une chose.

Un bras n'est pas assez cher payer pour ce qu'Orochimaru a fait.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake s'ennuyait. Six mois s'était écoulés depuis la mort de son Père et la vie avait repris son cours petit à petit dans Konoha.

Malgré tous les efforts de Jiraya et Naraku, Orochimaru avait réussi à éluder les traqueurs de son ancien village forçant les Anbus à arrêter les frais et attendre qu'une nouvelle piste soit découverte. Kakashi était furieux que le Serpent se soit échappé mais une petite part de lui-même avait était contente. Après tout cela signifiait qu'il avait encore une chance pour venger son Père avec ses propres mains.

Le Hatake tourna sa tête pour voir les trois autres agents posté avec lui sur le mur extérieur de Konoha. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était le capitaine de l'escouade SHADE et il devait avouer que Naraku-taicho lui avait fait une fleur dans le choix de ses équipiers.

Anko ou 'Hebi' était vite redevenu la farceuse sadique avide de dango que ses compagnons aimaient et craignaient après un séjour de quelque mois chez les Uchihas. Elle était même devenue l'apprenti non-officiel de Mikoto-sama qui disait vouloir l'éduquer sur la voix du sadisme… Kakashi ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là après avoir vu le regard hanté de Naraku-nii et d'Itachi-kun. D'ailleurs le fait qu'elle soit aussi une invocatrice des Serpents avait provoqué un immense schisme parmi les Reptiles. Un mouvement ne se souciaient que de la force et se fichaient des actions d'Orochimaru tandis que les autres avaient étaient horrifié que leur invocateur n'hésite pas à sacrifier son élève pour ses ambitions et voulaient effacer son nom de leur rouleau d'invocations. Au final une guerre civile miniature s'était déclaré entre les deux factions avec d'un côté l'invocation personnel d'Orochimaru, Manda, et la chef originel du clan, Naga, de l'autre. La petite guerre s'était vite achevée par la victoire des fidèles de Naga lorsque les clans Neko, Inu et Gama étaient arrivé en renforts.  
Malheureusement Manda et un grand nombre de ses fidèles avaient réussi a fuir et avait juré de se venger. Nul doute qu'Anko allait être une cible de choix pour eux maintenant qu'elle était la seule 'vrai' invocatrice des Serpents.

Yugao ou 'Neko' s'était épanouis de plus belle. Contrairement à Gai et Hayate qui une fois devenu chûnins avaient décidé de devenir plus fort par leurs seuls moyens elle avait accepté la proposition de Naraku pour devenir son apprenti. Elle était même devenue la seconde invocatrice des Nekos après que son Sensei lui ait proposé. Dire que Kuroka et Shirone avaient étaient ravi serait un euphémisme. Au rythme auquel elle gagnait en force nul doute qu'elle allait passer le rang de jônin avant la fin de l'année. Malheureusement elle avait pris un peu de la pyromanie de son sensei dans le sens où elle préférait utiliser dix fois plus d'explosifs que nécessaire durant leurs missions laissant souvent d'immenses cratères derrière elles.

Le dernier membre de leur escouade était une vraie surprise. Tenzô ou 'Risu' était le seul survivant des expériences d'Orochimaru et le seul détenteur du Mokuton du village. Beaucoup se demanderait ce qu'il faisait dans l'ANBU à son âge mais Kakashi avait était mis au courant par son Sensei : Danzô avait essayé d'obtenir des infos sur le gamin, mais avait était stoppé par Minato et Naraku qui l'avait envoyé dans l'ANBU pour le protéger des mains du vieux conseiller. Au début Tenzô était un peu hésitant mais il avait fini par s'ouvrir au reste de l'escouade rassurant l'état-major sur son état mental.

« Bon sang quel ennui… » Grogna Anko/Hebi faisant soupir Yugao/Neko. Vu de l'extérieur pas un son n'avait était émis mais grâce au sceau intégré dans leurs masques les Anbus d'une escouade pouvait communiquer entre eux sans être entendu par quiconque.

« Serpent un peu de professionnalisme. Nous sommes sensé être de gardes. » Commenta Yugao alors qu'à côté d'elle Tenzô hochait sa tête partageant l'avis de l'apprenti de Naraku.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est n'importe quoi Yugao ! Entre la barrière de détection et la quantité absurde de sceaux placé par Yondaime-sama et Kushina-sama c'est impossible que des types puissent passer. Je ne compte même pas les patrouilles de la police composé d'Uchiha, Hyûga et Inuzuka ! » Kakashi ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu d'accord avec la jeune femme. Depuis que la police avait accepté des recrues d'autres clans leurs efficacités avaient doublés rendant le village presque impénétrable pour les infiltrateurs. Malgré tout ils se devaient, en tant qu'Anbus, d'être professionnels.

« Tu as peut être raison Serpent mais c'est notre devoir d'être vigilant. » Intervint Kakashi faisant soupirer Anko.

« Si tu le Kakashi. » Anko resta silencieuse un instant avant de changer de sujet. « Sinon vous pensez que tous se passe bien à Kumo ? Je sais que ces examens chûnins sont censé promouvoir la paix et tout mais…» La jeune femme laissa ses mots en suspens n'ayant pas besoin de finir sa phrase.

« Maaa ne t'inquiète pas seuls nos alliés et les villages neutres seront présent les risques sont donc minimes. De plus si le pire devait arriver Minato-sensei ramènera tout le monde avec son Hiraishin. » la rassura Kakashi en souriant sous son masque.

« Et n'oubliez pas que Naraku-sensei est avec Yondaime-sama en tant que garde du corps. » Intervint Tenzô faisant sourire Anko qui ébouriffa les cheveux de leur mignon petit Kohai.

« On devrait sans doute… » Commença Yugao avant d'être interrompus par un appel radio.

« A toutes les unités, une équipe revenant vers le village a était attaqué par des nuke-nins ils ont besoin de renforts d'urgence. » l'escouade d'Anbu se tendit. Il était très rare que des Nuke-nins s'approchent d'un village, surtout d'un des cinq grands. Si ils avaient pris un tel risque, ils devaient vouloir quelque chose de très valuable.

« Ici SHADE-leader mon escouade se rend sur place. » déclara Kakashi froidement recevant instantanément une réponse.

« Bien reçu SHADE-leader. Team FALCON et TEAM WISDOM sont en route pour vous soutenir. »

« Reçu. Vous avez entendu on bouge ! » Ordonna le taicho de l'escouade.

Sans perdre une seconde l'escouade d'Anbus fonça dans la direction indiqué et une sueur froide envahie le corps de Kakashi lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait les signatures des deux shinobis de Konoha entrain de se battre contre les nuke-nins.

Obito ! Rin !

* * *

Obito Uchiha était frustré. Cette mission était supposée être une promenade de santé ! Apporter le message a noble mineur A puis rentrer au village avec la réponse. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour demander a Rin si elle voulait sortir avec lui !

Mais évidemment il semblerait que la malchance de l'équipe 7 avait décidé de le suivre.

« Crève pourriture de Konoha ! » Cracha un ninja affichant un bandeau d'Iwa avec une balafre barrant le symbole du village en chargeant l'élève du Yondaime.

« Toi d'abord ! » Rugit l'Uchiha en flanquant un coup de pied sauté dans la nuque de son attaquant la brisant avec un craquement sec.

_Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que la situation était critique. Deux chûnins contre une douzaine de chûnins et de tokubetsu jônin… J'espère que les Anbus ont reçu notre appel de détresse._

Soudain un cri de douleur glaça son sang.

« RIN ! » Voyant l'amour de sa vie être a genoux ses mains brillant d'une énergie verte et appuyé sur son ventre Obito sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Son Sharingan se mit brûler et instinctivement le Uchiha rugit. « KAMUI ! »

Un vortex apparu sur l'estomac du futur assassin de Rin le déchirant en deux faisant pleuvoir son sang. Les autres Nuke-nins reculèrent d'horreur devenant la mort sanglante de leur compagnon tandis qu'Obito pantelait épuisé par l'utilisation de cette nouvelle technique.

« Parfait… » Fit soudainement une voix ronronante juste à côté d'Obito. Le jeune Uchiha sauta en arrière…trois secondes trop tard. Avec un hurlement de douleur il s'écroula au côté de Rin plaquant sa main sur l'orbite vide de son œil gauche, observant choqué le nouvel adversaire.

Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt petit avec des cheveux gris attaché en une queue de cheval et portant un masque bizarre marqué d'un paterne de flammes rouge sur fond blanc. Mais le plus choquant était le fait qu'il tenait l'œil gauche d'Obito dans sa main. Le nouveau venu scella rapidement l'œil dans un rouleau avant de se tourner vers Obito et Rin.

« Maaa j'aurais préféré avoir les deux d'un coup… bah tant pis je vais corriger mon erreur. » dit-il avec une voix moqueuse. L'homme masqué fit un pas avant de se stopper tournant sa tête vers Konoha. « Tiens ? Ils sont là en avance pour une fois. Bon au moins j'ai remplis la moitié des objectifs. » Marmonna-t-il avant de disparaitre dans un shunshin.

Quelques secondes plus tard un cri furieux retentit et Obito poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant une silhouette familière entouré d'une aura blanche et ayant un Chidori prêt a être utilisé chargeant les Nuke-nins encore en vie avec d'autres Anbus.

En quelques minutes la bataille fut terminée, ne laissant qu'une paire de nuke-nins encore en vie pour être interrogé.

« Obito, Rin vous allez bien ? » Demanda Kakashi/Inu avec inquiétude en voyant les blessures de ses camarades.

« Ça va Bakakashi, l'un de ses lâches a volé mon œil avant de s'enfuir et Rin a était touché au ventre. » Le rassura Obito avec un ton fatigué tout en essayant d'indiquer le sang qui coulait de son orbite.

« Yugao tu peux ? »

« Je m'en charge. » répondit aussitôt la jeune femme en s'approchant d'Obito ses mains brillant d'une lumière verte alors qu'elle se mettait au travail tandis que Tenzô faisait de même avec Rin.

« SHADE-Leader ici central, Sandaime-dono veut votre rapport. » Fit une voix métallique dans la radio de Kakashi.

« Les Nuke-nins ont était neutralisé a l'exception d'un survivant qui s'est enfuit avec l'un des yeux d'Obito Uchiha. » Annonça calmement l'Hatake alors que l'effet de l'adrénaline avait sur son corps commençait a se dissiper.

« … Es qu'Uchiha-san a atteint le Mangekyô ? » Demanda soudainement l'opérateur radio surprenant Kakashi qui jeta un regard a Obito avant de répondre.

« Oui Central. »

« …Malédiction ! Ramenez tout le monde SHADE-Leader nous avons… » La voix de l'opérateur radio fut interrompus par un bruit de discussion en fond. « Vous vous foutez moi ? Nom de Dieu Naraku-Taicho va nous tuer… »

« Central ? »

« Une escouade de nuke-nins a profité de l'alerte pour lancer un assaut sur le comptoir… ils ont était intercepter et tuer par Itachi Uchiha. » Kakashi déglutit péniblement en se rappelant que Naraku était un vrai Papa-poule avec son fils.

« Oh…OH ! »

* * *

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant la tasse que je tenais se fissurer.

_**Ok je ne suis pas superstitieux mais ça pu le mauvais présage.**_

_Je te le fais pas dire Mata_.

« Naraku-sama tout va bien ? » Demanda une petite genin blonde arborant avec fierté le symbole de Kumo sur son bandeau frontal. Je tournai mon visage vers la gamine et lui décocha un mince sourire. Lorsque Minato et moi étions arrivés pour observer la dernière partie des examens le tout récemment élu Raikage, A nous avait assigné une paire de guide/garde du corps pour la durée de notre séjour. Kirabi était devenu la nounou de Minato tandis que la nouvelle Jinchûriki d'Isobu avait était assigné à ma personne.

Pauvre Matatabi avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque en reconnaissant Yugito Nii, celle qui aurait était sa Jinchûriki dans un autre monde.

« Ne t'inquiète as Yugito-chan j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. » La fillette rougit légèrement et hocha sa tête vigoureusement… Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais une Kunoichi de Kumo m'idolâtré. D'après ce que ce bon vieux Kirabi m'avait expliqué en douce, la petite était une orpheline et voir d'autres orphelins comme Minato et moi atteindre le sommet du monde shinobi l'avait inspiré. Ajoutez à cela que comme moi elle a un partenaire Biju… « Allez, on a assez trainassé allons rejoindre nos Kages avant qu'ils ne commencent a s'inquiéter. »

_Je me demande si A accepterait que je lui donne quelques cours…_

_**Tu le connais il dira surement oui**__._

En quelques minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes devant ce que j'aurais qualifié d'antique arène romaine dans mon ancien monde. Qui aurait cru que les Shinobis de Kumo avaient un bon sens de l'esthétique.

Calmement je me rangeai à côté de Minato qui hocha sa tête tandis que A se tournait vers Yugito.

« Merci Yugito pourrait tu aller chercher mon frère et le ramener ici dès que possible ? » Déclara la Kage avec sa voix tonnante.

« Bien sûr Raikage-sama. »

Je plissai les yeux et tourna mon regard vers le garde du corps d'A, Darui de la Foudre Noir aussi connue comme Le Commandant de VOLT (l'équivalent de l'ANBU pour Konoha), qui hocha sa tête confirmant mes suspicions.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls nous devons parler de ce petit problème que nous partageons. » Déclara A arrachant un grognement approuvé de la part de Minato.

« Le Culte de Jashin. » Soupira le Yondaime me faisant grincer des temps a la mention de ces tarés de fanatiques.

« Aye ces foutus fanatiques ont installé leur repaire dans Yu no kuni et ont commencé a attaquer des villages dans tous les pays voisins, kidnappant autant de civiles que possibles pour des raisons inconnues. Et croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'ils font a leurs prisonniers.» Merde… c'est pire que je ne le pensais. Si c'est type sont a moitié comme Hidan, ils auront ont fait de la sauvagerie un art.

« A par le fait qu'ils se conduisent comme des barbares on sait en quoi consiste le culte de Jashin ? »Demanda Minato avec curiosité.

« C'est très nébuleux. Les rumeurs parlent de vaincre la Mort la grande ennemie de Jashin. » Déclara Darui en haussant les épaule alors que je tressaillais à l'évocation de la Mort. En tant que réincarné raté je ne suis pas sûr d'être dans ses petits papiers…

« Un dieu ennemi de la mort ? Curieux. » Murmura Minato pensivement cherchant sans doute a trouver une logique dans les actions des fanatiques.

« Et ce n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg. Les shinobis de Yu ayant survécu a des affrontements contre les fanatiques ont remarqué quelques choses de très étrange. » Avoua A faisant sonner aussitôt une alarme dans mon cerveau… _Mata arrête avec cette putain de cloche !_

_**Ok,ok ! On peut plus s'amuser ici…**_

« Laissez-moi deviner, les prêtres du Culte ne meurent pas quel que soit leurs blessures. » Déclarais-je avec un grognement d'irritation surprenant les autres shinobi présent.

« Tu en a entendu parler Naraku ? » Demanda Minato avec surprise.

« Seulement par quelques rumeurs. » Expliquais-je en donnant une demi-vérité. Je pouvais difficilement parler d'Hidan sans avoir de preuves ou de dossiers sous la main pour prouver que je ne suis pas taré.

« Ces rumeurs sont malheureusement vrai. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent. » Déclara fermement A. « Pour l'instant le problème est encore mangeable mais si nous les laissons se répendre… Je crains le pire pour nos pays. »

« Je suis d'accord A. La situation risque d'empirer si nous ne faisons rien. » Répondit Minato et je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir en voyant ses yeux prendre une teinte glacée témoignant de son sérieux.

« Oy Minato tu ne veux quand même… »

« Si. C'est l'heure de mettre en pratique le protocole Hadès. » Oh putain de toutes les idées…

« Et merde… »

« Protocole Hadès ? » Demanda Darui avec curiosité.

« C'est le même protocole qui a était activé contre les Yakuzas Inukami. » Déclarais sèchement surprenant bras droit du Raikage.

« J'aime ce plan. Mais Yu ne laissera jamais un escadron d'Anbus entrer dur son territoire même pour massacrer des fanatiques comme les Jashinites. » Commenta A tranquillement faisant réfléchir Minato.

« Mais un bataillon composé a moitié d'Anbus et de Volts… » Proposa le Hokage faisant sourire l'autre Kage.

« Hummm ça pourrait marcher. »

Le reste de l'après-midi fut passé a discuter des préparations pour cette mission conjointe et a discuter qui des genins ayant atteint la final serait autorisé a passé au rang de chûnin.

Une fois les heureux élus choisi et les détails politiques réglés Minato ramena tout le monde a Konoha.

Et bizarrement je ne m'attendais pas a trouver six cadavres de nuke-nins avec ma femme et mon fils couvert de sang au-dessus d'eux dans le salon de ma maison. Me voyant apparaitre Mikoto me décocha un grand sourire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de mon fils.

« Coucou chéri ! » Dit-elle joyeusement. « Tu as raté le premier tué de notre fils ! »

Face a cette situation j'avais deux réponses possibles :

Réponse A : être horrifié que mon jeune fils de six ans ait dû tuer un autre être humain alors qu'il venait juste d'entrer dans l'académie.

Réponse B : être fier comme un paon que mon fils soit un tel badass qu'il ait réussi a tuer un chûnin en défendant sa Mère.

N'aimant aucun de ces deux choix je choisis la réponse C :

« ITACHI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN ! » Criais-je très virilement avant de prendre mon fils dans mes bras dans un câlin. « Tu vas bien fiston ? Les vilains ninjas ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? »

« Je vais bien Otou-sama mais je suis surpris que vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour Okaa-sama. » déclara-doucement mon fiston. Pour quelqu'un autre son ton aurait était sans émotion mais j'avais appris depuis longtemps a lire entre les lignes avec lui.

« Ta Mère est l'une des kunoichi les plus puissantes au monde je sais qu'elle est capable de massacrer quelques crétins. » Déclarais-je doucement sans le lacher.

« Certes mais elle n'est pas enceinte tous les jours. »

… Qué ?

« Itachi ! C'était censé être une surprise ! » Cria Mikoto en rougissant tandis qu'un fin sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres d'itachi.

« Oups j'avais oublié que Kushina-sama et toi vouliez le dire en même temps. »

« ITACHI ! » Explosa Mikoto tandis que Minato mimait a la perfection un poisson hors de l'eau.

« QUOI ?! Kushina est enceinte ? Je vais devenir Papa ? Je vais être Papa ! » Finit par s'écrier mon Kage en sautant partout comme un lapin sous extasie.

« Oups… »

« … »

Devant le summum de What The Fuck présent dans cette situation je décidais d'utiliser la solution virile utilisé par les hommes depuis des millénaires pour gagner du temps :

L'évanouissement.

* * *

Omake : Shisui Uchiha (Ou le personnage important que l'Auteur a oublier)

« Aniki ! » Avec un petit sourire je tournai mon regard pour mon jeune beau-frère courir vers moi. Lorsqu'on m'avait annoncé que Kagami-Oji-san avait eu un gosse a son âge j'avais fait partie de la grande masse d'incrédule qui restait figé de stupeur devant la nouvelle tandis que Miko-chan avait fait une danse de la victoire en entendant la nouvelle.

Malheureusement avec la guerre on avait eu très peu de temps de connaitre le Gaki. Avant qu'on ne puisse dire ouf il avait déjà douze ans et était devenu l'opposé de l'archétype Uchiha. Sérieusement je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour un Uchiha farceur avec un sens de l'humour débridé !

« Salut Gaki comment s'est passé ta mission ? » Demandais-je en ébouriffant les cheveux du mini-uchiha.

« Comme d'habitude. Longue et ennuyeuse. » se plaignit Shishui me faisant éclater de rire.

« Ah les missions de rang D… Je suis tellement content d'en être débarrasser. » Marmonais-je dans ma barbe avant de retourner mon attention sur le Gaki.« Sinon comment va mon demi-frère ? »

« Parce que t'en a d'autres ? » Répliqua aussitôt le gamin avec un grand sourire.

« Oh bien trouvé ! »

« Merci je trouve aussi. Sinon Aniki tu aurais vu Itachi ? »

« Connaissant mon fils il doit être entrain de s'entrainer. »

« Intolérable ! Un jeune est sensé s'amuser ! Je me dois d'intervenir avant qu'il ne perde les flammes de son innocence! » Oh mon dieu es que Gai lui a mis la main dessus quand j'avais le dos tourné ?

« Oy Shishui attends… »je me tus en voyant un petit nuage de poussière disparaitre au loin. « et il est parti. »

_**Sans qu'il sache ou ce trouve Itachi.**_

Listes des Jutsus crée par Naraku (avec l'aide de Mikoto et/ou Matatabi)

Katon : Rex Inferno = Une technique nécessitant la collaboration de Matatabi et de Naraku pour créer un type de flammes uniques ne nécessitant qu'un minimum d'oxygène pour alimenter leurs combustions tout en atteignant des températures extrêmes. Très dure a contrôler et provoque souvent des dommages collatéraux.

Katon : Tora no ibuki = crée une attaque de feu prenant la vague apparence d'un tigre et qui peut être contrôlé sur plusieurs mètres

Genjutsu : Tengoku no bijon = une vision emprisonnant la victime dans son paradis personnel


	17. Chapter 16 : La mort d'un culte et 9 oct

Chapitre 16 : La mort d'un culte et 9 octobre

* * *

Le poussin fou : Merci je trouve aussi^^

* * *

«Tu es sûr de cette info Darui ? »

« C'est plus une rumeur qu'autre chose mais vu qu'on est au point mort… »

« Ah, tu marques un point. » Grognais-je en massant mes tempes tout en jetant un regard frustré a la carte étalé devant moi. Autour de moi le bataillon de cinquante Anbus composé a part égale de soldats de Konoha et de Kumo avaient monté un camp temporaire le temps que moi et Darui décidions de la marche a suivre.  
Parmi mes Anbus j'avais eu la surprise de voir qu'Hizashi avait rejoint ma division arborant désormais le masque de faucon sous le nom de code Taka. Je dois avouer qu'avoir un visage familier avec moi me rassurait un peu.  
La chasse au Fanatiques ne s'étaient pas passé aussi bien que je l'avais espéré. Malgré la présence d'Inuzukas et de Senseurs dans notre unité nous étions incapables de trouver la moindre trace des servants de Jashin a part pour les villages rasés après leurs assauts. En désespoir de cause Darui avait proposé d'investiguer une rumeur comme quoi les fanatiques voulaient exterminer une autre secte religieuse. « Mais sérieusement pourquoi les Jashinites voudraient s'en prendre a cette secte en particulier ? » Demandais-je avec curiosité.

La secte en question, les Sōzokujin no hikari ou les héritiers de la Lumière, étaient opposé en tout point aux Jashinites. Contrairement aux adeptes de Jashin, les Sōzokujin prêchaient l'entraide et décourager la violence entre humains. Ce mouvement s'était taillé une jolie réputation avec le nombre important e médecins dans ces rangs et à cause de ses nombreuses interventions allant d'apporter de la nourriture a un village affamé, a aider à reconstruire un district détruit dans un incendie tout en créant de nouveaux moyens pour améliorer le quotidien des braves gens.

Ce n'était qu'une rumeur mais il se racontait que la raison pour laquelle le village ninja de Yu se se transformerait en village pour touristes et marchands était due à ce mouvement ou plus précisément a sa créatrice qui avait réussi à convaincre le conseil Ninja et le Daimyo.

« C'est naze mais j'en ai aucune idée. » répondit le Kumo-nin en haussant les épaules. « Ce serait plus facile de trouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin que de trouver de vrais renseignements sur les Jashinites. Au moins avec les Sōzokujin on sait ou les trouver. »

_**Il marque un point**_.

« Bah, de toute façon j'ai pas de meilleur idée et c'est toujours mieux que d'attendre qu'il attaque un autre village. » Soupirais-je après un instant de réflexion. Darui hocha sa tête avant de se relever pour d'adresser à nos hommes.

« Ok… Allez les gars on remballe et on met le cap sur Owari ! »

_**C'est marrant quand même le nombre de secte religieuse qui prennent naissance dans Yu no kuni.**_

_En effet… il y a peut-être quelque chose dans l'eau ?_

_**Aha, très drôle.**_

_Merci je trouve aussi._

« Oh au faite Darui c'est quoi le symbole de cette secte ? » demandais-je alors que le reste de nos shinobis finissaient de remballer leurs équipements.

« Si je me souviens bien ça ressemble a un truc dans ce genre… » Marmonna le shinobi de Kumo en traçant rapidement un symbole dans la terre avec la point de son katana. Une fois qu'il eut fini je me penchai pour examiner le dessin.  
Je sentis ma gorge se serré et béni le ciel que j'avais mon masque sur mon visage empêchant ainsi le reste de ma troupe de me voir pâlir.

_**Chaton ce symbole…**_

_Je sais Mata… je le reconnais…_

Le dessin qu'avait tracé Darui dépictait une croix. Aucune religion dans ce monde n'utilisait ce symbole mais dans le mien… ce symbole était celui d'une religion vieille de plusieurs millénaires.

Le christianisme.

Putain cette mission vient de se compliquer très vite…

* * *

Ah le Henge ! Juste l'une des techniques les plus pratiques pour l'infiltration en milieu urbain ! Ces pauvres civiles auraient une crise cardiaque s'ils savaient que le petit vieux titubant à côté d'eux était en réalité un shinobi dont la cane était une épée géante sous forme scellé.

Avec un léger sourire amusé j'examinai mes environs cherchant des yeux un bâtiment bien précis.

_**Chaton, a deux cent mètres sur ta droite.**_

_Merci Mata._

Je tournai mon attention vers le bâtiment que ma Biju avait désigné et sentit mon sang ne faire qu'un tour. Là devant moi se trouvait une petite église de type romane, construite récemment vu l'état de la pierre composant le bâtiment. Et devant l'entrée on pouvait voir des hommes et des femmes en robes blanches faire entrer des civils à l'intérieur avec de grands sourire chaleureux.

Ok… Je présume qu'on va aller enquêter.

Distraitement je signalai mon intention aux autres Anbus cachés dans la foule avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment me mêlant a la foule joyeuse qui entré en masse dans l'église. Une fois dans le bâtiment je me calai contre un mur et observa les Prêtres et Prêtresses guider les fidèles dans les diverses alcôves du bâtiment. Mon regard se perdit sur l'immense croix en métal argenté installé dans au-dessus de l'autel qui semblait être le cœur de cette petite église. Intéressant… malgré les nombreux points communs avec le christianisme je ne vois pas la moindre représentation de Jésus et en plus de la Croix catholiques je peux voir divers symboles empruntés a d'autres religions ou philosophies comme le Ying-Yang.

Une rapide examination me fit voit que étrangement malgré la portée national de ce mouvement l'église restait barre de toute décorations superflue. Pas de dorure, pas de peinture…intéressant.

_**Hey regarde il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur la grosse croix.**_

… _Veritas Aequitas ou dans notre langue Vérité et égalité. _

_**C'est un proverbe Chrétien ça ?**_

_Non. _

Un grands silence emplis la salle et mon regard se fixa sur la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaitre devant l'autel. Vu le silence respectueux il devait s'agir là de la créatrice et dirigeante de la secte.

Elle était plutôt jolie avec de longs cheveux blonds dorées qu'elle laissait flotté librement et des yeux verts émeraude qui brillait d'une lueur douce tandis qu'un sourire aimable gracié ses lèvres. Elle portait une robe blanche très simple rappelant vaguement un habit de nonne.

Donc voici Asia… Pas de nom de famille, est apparu dans cette ville lorsqu'elle avait douze ans et a directement commencé à prêcher un culte basé sur l'entraide, la compassion, l'amour de son prochain et j'en passe tout en condamnent l'avidité, l'arrogance et les autres péché capitaux décrit dans la bible. Les Sept grande valeurs et les sept grands péchés qu'elle a appelé ça.

D'après les rumeurs le seul critères pour être un adepte était d'avoir la volonté d'aider les autres pour faire un monde meilleur. Et d'être prêt à briser le cercle de haine… Faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Jiraya et Minato. Ça les intéressera sans doute de voir qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls a vouloir créer une paix durable.

Enfin bon ça semblait bien joli tout ça mais mon instinct de shinobi me hurlait de me méfier. Dans ce monde j'ai rarement vu des gens agir juste de la bonté de leur cœur. Juste qu'a preuve du contraire je considérerais que cette 'Asia' avait un plan en tête.

Soudain la jeune femme se mit à parler. Je dû me retenir de siffler de surprise en entendant la qualité de sa voix. C'était à croire qu'elle était née pour être une oratrice vu la manière dont elle captivait la foule avec ses mots. Malgré ma méfiance je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un sourire content apparaitre sur mes lèvres, j'étais heureux que malgré tout ce qui était arrivé dans les terres élémentals il y avait encore des gens capable de rêver d'un avenir meilleur sans avoir besoin de massacrer son voisin.

J'écoutai pendant une dizaine de minute la 'Prophétesse' prêcher et fut surprise par la souplesse de son discours. Elle ne parlait pas de l'enfer réservé au pécheur et le paradis juste pour les croyants non. Elle décrivait un Dieu unique, grand créateur, qui aimait ses enfants mais se refusait à intervenir directement pour leur permettre de grandir. Un Dieu qui n'avait jamais arrêté d'observer ses enfants, intervenant par des moyens indirectes pour leur donner la force de vaincre leurs obstacles et leur permette de grandir. Elle parla des trois premiers enfants du Créateur : Chaos, Ordre et Néant qui étaient les principes fondamentaux sur lequel l'univers s'était construit.

Elle décrivait l'enfer comme une prison ou monstres et fous étaient emprisonnés pour qu'il ne puisse plus nuire. Elle parlait de la réincarnation pour ceux ayant vécu une vie normal et d'un Paradis éternel pour les héros guerriers et civils compris. Elle parla de Démons et de martyrs gardant les murs des enfers pour empêcher ce qui y est enfermé de s'enfuir. Elle parla de d'anges gardant les portes du Paradis contre ceux voulant violer le repos des Justes. Elle parla de spectres guidant les âmes des défunts là où se trouvaient leurs places tout en veillant à l'équilibre du monde.

Je restai ébahi devant son discours alors qu'elle continuait de parler, décrivant sa vision de notre univers tout en donnant des leçons de vie à son auditoire à l'aide de conte pour enfants dévoilant des vérités aussi vielle que le monde.

Je n'avais plus le moindre doute. Cette femme était une réincarné tout comme moi

_Cette femme… Elle a pris les meilleurs points de toute les grandes religions de mon… de notre ancien monde et a créé une nouvelle religion ainsi_.

_**C'est impressionnant… Elle a créé un code de conduite simple pour encourager les bons coté des humains et en chainant les pires instincts tout en laissant le tout assez vague pour permettre l'interprétation si besoin est**_.

_On a un Jésus féminin devant nous. Ah si les fanatiques de mon mode pouvez voir ça ils auraient…_

_**Chaton tu sens ça ?**_

Sans répondre je reniflai l'air et gronda doucement en sentant une odeur de sang se rapproché. Silencieusement je fis glisser ma main sur le sceau permettant de camoufler Hiramekarei tout en scannant la foule qui écoutait avidement Asia.

Très vite je repérai un individu jurant dans le groupe de fidèles : contrairement à la majorité des fidèles qui étaient des civiles cet homme était vêtu d'un long manteau noir et son regard était emplis d'une haine féroce contre l'oratrice.

Je fixai mon attention sur lui alors que son bras saisissait quelque chose dans son manteau. Je jurai lorsque l'espace d'un instant l'individu révéla un médaillon familier autour de son cou.

Le pentacle servant de symbole au culte de Jashin.

A peine eu-je fais cette constatation que l'homme s'éleva dans les airs d'un bond prouvant qu'il était un shinobi et se jeta sur Asia alors que la foule commençait à paniqué.

« Crève chienne d'hérétique ! » Cracha le Jashinite en dégainant une kusarigama pour abattre Asia. Dommage pour lui j'étais prêt à le recevoir.

Avant que le fanatique ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit Hiramekarei l'épingla contre l'un des murs de l'église le forçant à lâcher son arme.

_**Euh t'étais pas sensé le prendre vivant ?**_

…_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! Putain qu'es que je suis sensé faire…_

« Ce masque… tu es une saleté de shinobi ! »

…_maintenant ?_

Entendant la voix rocailleuse de ma supposé victime je me tournai vers le corps épinglé du Jashinite et fut surpris de le voir encore se mouvoir. Semblerait que Hidan ne soit pas le seul à avoir une sorte d'immortalité.

« Ça complique les choses. » Marmonnais-je en m'approchant de fanatique qui se débattait comme une bête en cage pour essayer de s'arracher à Hiramekarei.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça chienne ! » Cracha le taré en jetant un regard haineux a la chef des nouveaux chrétiens. « Mes frères viendront et ils… »

« Ouais c'est ça ta gueule. » Soupirais-je avant d'abattre mon poing sur sa tempe. Immortel ou pas un coup renforcé avec du chakra fut suffisant pour l'envoyer dans le domaine de Morphée. Avec un léger soupir je vis un signe a l'escouade d'Anbus caché dans la foule de venir chercher notre prisonnier tandis que je marchais vers Asia. Evidemment les civiles sursautèrent en voyant un quatuor de ninjas masqué surgir de nulle part mais vu que l'un d'eux avait sauvé leur prophétesse ils choisirent de rester calme

Malgré la tentative d'assassinat elle semblait parfaitement calme ce qui rajouta du poids a ma théorie. Difficile d'avoir peur de la mort lorsqu'on la déjà subit par vrai ?

« Désolé pour le dérangement Madame. » Fis-je avec une voix sans émotion, mon masque me donnant un ton robotique, dans mon dos mes anbus appliquaient plusieurs sceaux paralysant sur le Jashinite tandis que le médic du quatuor inspectait avec curiosité la blessure du fanatique, se demandant sans doute comment il pouvait vivre avec un trou dans le poitrail. Hizashi/Taka me jeta un regard curieux mais resta professionnel fermant les tenketsus du Jashinite pour le paralyser totalement. « Les attaques des adeptes de Jashin deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes. Je vous conseille de rester à l'abri le temps que nous réglons le problème. » En théorie nous étions sanctionnés pour agir dans Yukagure mais je préfère être sûr. Le ninja caché de Yu n'a pas fini de se désarmer et pour les shinobis originaire de ce pays devoir faire appel à des étrangers doit revenir à jeter du sel sur une vieille blessure.

« Il n'y a rien à excusé Shinobi-san. Plutôt je devrais être celle vous remerciant pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. » Répondit poliment la jeune femme devant moi tandis que les Anbus derrière moi finissait de scellé le Jashinite dans un rouleau a prisonniers.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Madame. » répondis-je tranquillement me préparant a partir.

« Je doute que ce soit le devoir d'un ninja de Konoha de sauvé une citoyenne de Yu no kuni. »

What ?

La température dans le bâtiment chuta de plusieurs degrés tandis que mes hommes derrière moi se tendait prêt a agir si Asia s'avérait être un danger. Je me tournai calmement me rendant compte trop tard que j'aurais dû me casser d'ici avec un shunshin a la seconde ou elle avait mentionné Konoha.

« … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Madame. Maintenant si vous voulez bien moi et mes hommes devons... » Grondais-je froidement essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de la fermer avant que…

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens sur cette terre possédant deux âme Kurotara. » Par les couilles de mes ancêtres mas c'est pas vrai !

_**Deux âmes ?**_

_Je crois qu'elle parle de toi._

_**Elle doit être capacité de sentir le chakra d'autrui.**_

_Une seconde… Si elle est capable de ressentir le chakra elle devait savoir pour le fanatique. _

« Vous saviez... » Murmurais-je surpris alors qu'Asia me décochait un sourire calme.

« En effet. »

« Pourquoi prendre ce risque ?» Pour une civile provoquer un nija revenait a suicidé après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que je serais présent…n'es pas ?

« Pour vous transmettre ceci. »Merde il doit y'avoir une fuite du coté de Kumo vu que seul Minato et moi étions au courant pour cette mission. L'un des 'frères' en robe sortit un imposant rouleau qu'il me lança. Une rapide examination me montra qu'il s'agissait d'une suite de carte et de documents décrivant plusieurs membres de la secte Jashinite. « Tous ce que nous savons sur le Culte de Jashin est écrit ici. Ces sauvages ont tué trop de mes fidèles pour que je reste passive, il est tant qu'ils reçoivent leur châtiment. » Je haussai un sourcil en entendant la colère dans la voix d'Asia. Eh bien… comme quoi même les Saints peuvent être furieux.

« …L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Merci pour ces infos. Je présume qu'il est inutile de préciser ce qui arrivera si vous essayer de nous piéger. » Répondis-je après avoir repris mon calme laissant filtrer mon ki pour faire comprendre à qui elle avait affaire. Je fus impressionner de voir que contrairement à ses suivants qui semblaient a deux doigts de s'évanouir la jeune femme resta droite et fier malgré un léger tremblement au niveau de ses mains.

« Je ne suis pas bête au point de déclarer la guerre à **deux**village caché, Kurotora. » parvint-elle a répondre avec un sourire forcé.

… _**Pour une simple religieuse elle en sait beaucoup.**_

_Je me demande combien de ses fidèles font partie d'organisme gouvernementaux _?

« … En effet vous n'êtes pas stupide. » Dis-je amusé en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Ma dernière pensée avant de disparaitre dans un Shunshin fut que cette femme allait changer le monde si elle ne se faisait pas tuer avant.

* * *

« Une grotte ? Sérieusement ? DE toutes les planques imaginables ils ont choisi une grotte ? »Bougonnais-je en observant l'entrée du complexe minéral dans lequel les cultistes de Jashin pratiquaient leurs rites SM. A mes côtés Darui se contenta de hausser ses épaules, ce type est tellement apathique que je me demande si il n'a pas du sang de Nara dans les veines.

« Meh ça nous arrange. Il suffit juste de les enfumer et voilà. »

« Attends une seconde… »Je levai ma main pour activer la radio de mon casque et chuchota. « Taka tu peux scanner les environs avec ton 'tu sais quoi' ? » Ouais je sais j'aurais peut-être dû dire Byakugan simplement mais je n'ai pas tant de confiance que ça envers les Kumo-nins.

« Pas de souci Commandant… Merde le complexe est gigantesque ! Il y a tout un réseau de tunnels et de grottes reliés entre eux là-dessous. » Annonça Hizashi me faisant plisser des yeux en comprenant le problème. Le réseau était tout simplement trop vaste pour qu'un enfumage soit efficace.

« Es qu'il y a une autre sortie ou entrée ? »

« … non Sir. »

« Bon au pire on pourra toujours sceller l'entrée si jamais les choses tourne mal. » Commentais-je contant d'avoir pris un Uzumaki avec moi pour cette mission. Namazu n'était pas aussi doué que Kushina mais il restait un Maitre des Sceaux.

« En effet. Comment allons-nous… » Commença Darui avant d'être interrompus par un chuchotement d''un Kumo-nin.

« Chef on a du mouvement a l'entrée ! »

Je jura dans ma barde et sauta pour me perché en hauteur. De ma nouvelle position je pus voir une petite centaine d'hommes vête de robes noirs sortir de la grotte et partir a petit trop en direction du nord… vers Owari.

« Qu'es qu'ils foutent ? » Cracha l'un de mes hommes, Karasu, faisant soupirer Darui.

« … Peu importe ça nous arrange. » Commentais-je avec un sourire avide de sang.

« Qu'es tu veux …» Karasu s'interrompis en comprenant ou je voulais en venir.

« Avec ça on va pouvoir leur tendre une embuscade et réduire leurs nombres. » Annonçais-je aux Anbus autour de moi.

« Bonne idée. Je peux me charger d'eux ? » Demanda Darui tranquillement.

« Fais-toi plaisir. Moi et mes gars ont va s'occuper de nettoyer leur repaire.»

« Tu veux qu'on te rejoigne une fois terminé ? »

« Nah pas besoin, contente toi de garder l'entrée au cas ou ils y auraient des fugitifs. »

« Sûr. »Darui claqua sa main sur mon épaule avant de continuer. « Soit prudent a l'intérieur. »

* * *

Dès la seconde où je mis le pied à l'intérieur de ma grotte je fus envahi par une odeur de sang et de mort.

Combien de gens avaient étaient sacrifié dans ces grottes pour que ce genre d'odeur imprègne les murs ?

Refusant de penser à une réponse je fis signe à mes hommes d'avancer dans le complexe a ma suite. Nous nous séparâmes par groupe de cinq avant d'investiguer la zone le plus vite possible tout en restant assez groupé au cas où. Hizashi/Taka passa devant pour pouvoir détecter les pièges et les guetteurs tandis que je le suivais de près avec Kuma, Karasu et Ōkami. Je ne compris qu'en voyant la première salle de torture a quel point j'avais sous-estimé la folie et la perversité des Jashinites.

Le centre de la pièce était occupé par un pentacle au centre duquel une malheureuse avait subis un aigle de sang. L'aigle de sang est un mode d'exécution consistant à inciser le dos du supplicié, à séparer les côtes de la colonne vertébrale, puis à les déployer comme les ailes d'un aigle, faisant ainsi sortir les poumons de la poitrine. Dire que c'était douloureux serait un euphémisme…

Je dû me retenir de vomir devant la scène tandis que plusieurs de mes Anbus hoquetaient de chocs et d'horreurs. Même pour des shinobis vétérans ce genre d'exactions était choquant. La torture était une nécessité dans notre milieu mais ça… c'était l'œuvre d'un esprit pervers vivant pour infliger de la douleur à autrui et se repaissant de l'agonie de ses victimes. Même Orochimaru n'aurait pas agis ainsi !  
Si avant ça je n'étais pas déterminé à massacrer ces salauds jusqu'au dernier désormais je n'ai plus aucune excuse pour me retenir.  
Je tournai mon attention vers le duo de Jashinites qui discutait à l'extérieur du pentacle.

« On aurait peut-être dû y aller plus doucement avec cette infidèle. Maintenant on n'a plus personnes avec qui jouer en attendant que les autres reviennent. » Se plaignit Ordure numéro une a ordure numéro deux.

« Mah tu n'as pas tort mais ses cris étaient tellement doux… » Soupira rêveusement numéro deux faisant grincer mes dents. Je fis signe a mes hommes de se mettre en position avant de commencer mon approche.

« Ah tu n'as pas tort. Tiens au fait tu sais où est passé Hidan ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il est parti en croisade solitaire pour semer les enseignements de Jashin-sama après avoir compléter l'ascension. »

« Sérieusement ? Et ben il veut vraiment être digne de la grâce qui lui a était accordé. »

« Dommage que lui et Miki soient partie ils vont rater le rituel. »

« Miki n'était pas partie tuer cette pouffiasse d'infidèle avec sa secte de lopettes ? » En ayant entendu assez je signai aux Anbus prêts de moi mon attention avant de me faufiler prêt des deux Jashinites. Deux coups de kunai plus tard, les têtes des deux fanatiques tombèrent au sol et je fus soulagé de voir qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie des immortels. J'activai ma radio et fus surpris de voir que les murs n'avait pas coupé la communication.

« Ici Tora, l'un des Jashinite a parlé d'un rituel je ne sais pas pourquoi. Restez sur vos gardes et guettez tous ce pourrait ressemblez a du Fuin… »

Soudain une pulsation de chakra fit sursauter mon escouade forçant Hizashi a activer son Byakugan.

« Putain de … l'une des escouades a activé une alarme ! » Aussitôt des cris de rages emplirent le complexe tandis qu'un bruit strident faisait vibrer la pierre. Un grondement signala la mobilisation des Jashinites.

« Fais chier ! » Crachais avant de dégainer Hiramekarei.

_**Bon ben fuck la furtivité !**_

* * *

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils avaient attaqué le QG des cultistes Hizashi jura avant d'exploser le crâne d'un fanatique d'une frappe de la paume.  
Le Hyûga ne savait pas qui était l'abruti qui avait déclenché l'alarme mais par tous les Kamis il allait lui Jyuken ses parties intimes si ils s'en sortaient!

Ce qui aurait dû être une série d'assassinats rapide et silencieux s'étaient transformé en véritable guerre souterraine avec les Jashinites barricadant le moindre centimètre carré du complexe pour essayer de stoper l'avancée des Konoha-nin. Un violent souffle d'air chaud lui annonça que Naraku avait décidé de nettoyer un tunnel par le feu et vu l'odeur de chair brulée il avait fait un paquet de victimes.

Le Hyûga se mit en garde prêt à recevoir le prochain fanatique suicidaire mais a sa grande surprise personne ne vint. Non loin de là son Taicho poussa un court soupir avant de rengainer Hiramekarei.

« Taka scanne moi la zone. Dis-moi ou les Jashinites se sont retranché pendant que je contacte les autres» ordonna Naraku tout en gardant un œil sur les couloirs.

« Reçu. » Une fois son Byakugan activé Hizashi parvint à repérer les silhouettes bleutées des autres Anbus. Rassuré de voir qu'aucun de ses camarades n'avaient péri le Hyuga commença a scanner le complexe et… « Qu'es que … »

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Il y a une énorme caverne au centre du complexe adjacente à un lac souterrain dont les murs sont gravé par de centaines de formules en Fuinjutsu. Les Jashinites se sont retranché a l'intérieur. » Annonça le Hyûga injectant plus de chakra dans ses yeux afin de renforcer ses yeux, espérant percé le voile qui cachait l'intérieur de la grotte.

« Tu reconnais les formules ? Et il reste combien de ces salauds ?»

« Je peux juste t'assurer que ce ne sont pas des formules explosives. » Hizashi plissa ses yeux un instant avant de gronder. « Les sceaux distorde ma vue mais vu la quantité de chakra il y a moins d'une dizaine de shinobi. »

Tora-Taicho/Naraku resta silencieux un instant le temps de compter le nombre de fanatiques qu'ils avaient abattus.

« Ce n'est pas logique selon le type qu'on a interrogé il y avait près plus de trois cents Jashinites ici… On a abattus a peine une quarantaine à nous tous et même en comptant les proies de Darui il en manque presque deux cents. » Murmura Naraku avec incompréhension.

« Il est possible qu'a cause des sceaux et de leurs petites réserves de chakra je sois incapable de les détecter. » Proposa Kuma en finissant de nettoyer le sang sur son ninjatô.

« Peut-être… Namazu tu passe en tête je veux-tu jettes un coup d'œil a ces sceaux ! » Ordonna le Jinchûriki du nibi.

L'expert en fuinjutsu de notre troupe hocha sa tête tandis que nous nous avancions silencieusement vers l'entrée de cette grotte. En cours de route l'escouade de Naraku et d'Hizashi fut rejointe par les autres escouades qui avaient fini de nettoyer leurs zones respectives.

Une fois arrivé a la grotte Naraku leur fis signe de stopper tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil a l'intérieur de la caverne. Hizashi fus surpris de voir Naraku sursauté et se tourner lentement vers eux signant rapidement le message suivant.

« Tous les Jashinites morts. Dix survivants couverts de sang. Possible rituel nécessitant sacrifices. » Namazu examina les sceaux sur les murs et signa rapidement une grande tension dans ces gestes.

« Formule de Kuchyose travesti. Pas une invocation animale ou humaine. »

« Biju ? » Questionna Naraku faisant secouer la tête de l'Uzumaki.

« Non. Autre chose. » Le Taicho resta silencieux un moment son regard se perdant sur la vingtaine d'Anbus autour de lui.

« Pas de limitation. Massacrez-les. »

Sans un 'mot' de plus les vingt-cinq Anbus de Konoha chargèrent dans la grotte.

* * *

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! De toute les saloperies possibles et imaginables !

Je savais que j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct et ordonner le repli en voyant la montagne de cadavre, le pentacle géant et le trio de tarés marmonnant une incantation. Mais non au lieu de ça j'ai ordonné de faire pleuvoir une volée de kunai sur les trois Jashinites encore vivants ne faisant que picoter le trio d'immortels qui éclatèrent de rire en cœur devant notre assaut malgré les dizaines de lames plantés dans leurs corps.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'air de se mit à trembler.

« Réjouissez-vous infidèles ! Vous serez les premiers à admirer la gloire de notre dieu ! Pour Jashin-sama ! » Hurla la seul femme du trio en s'enfonça une sorte de pique dans l'estomac.

« Pour Jashin-sama ! » hurlèrent ses deux compagnons en l'imitant. J'observai avec une fascination marré d'horreur les sceaux sur le mur se mettre a briller tandis que des symboles cabalistiques se matérialisé sur la peau.

Je sentis ma peau se glacer en voyant une sorte de portail s'ouvrir laissant voie à…une chose qui semblait être le fils caché de Cthulhu et d'un xénomorphe !? Comment j'étais supposé tuer ce truc ?

« All hail notre Dieu ! All hail Jashin ! »

_Putain de merde on est mort_… pensais-je en voyant des nuées de tentacules s'abattre sur moi et mes hommes

_**Nous devons parler**__**.**_

Je sursauta en entendant une voix dans ma tête n'appartenant pas a Matatabi mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit ma vision devint noir.

* * *

Lorsque couleur et sensation revinrent je vis que j'étais dans une sorte d'espace obscure, assis sur la tête de Mata.

« ok qu'es qui s'est passé ? »

« … »

« Mata ? » N'entendant pas de réponse je baissai ma tête et fut surpris de voir ma partenaire avec son poil hérissé et ses yeux emplis de terreur.

**« Chaton quoi qu'il arrive ne perd pas ton calme. »**

« Ma… » Avant que je ne puisse finir par question j'entendis SA voix.

« _**Il semblerait que ma présence la mette mal à l'aise.**_ » Mon cœur failli stopper en entendant…non en 'sentant' ces mots. Je tournai lentement mon regard et sentis un horreur indicible s'emparer de moi lorsque je fis un immense abysse noir s'étendant à l'infinie dégageant une aura froide et mortelle. Je savais qui était cette entité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la croisais après tout. « Ah je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié mortel. »

« Vous êtes la Mort. » parvins-je à murmurer malgré mon choc. Je vis l'abysse frémir devant moi comme si ma réponse l'avait amusé.

_**«**_ **_Ma vraie Nature est bien plus compliqué que ça mortel mais tu n'as pas un millénaire à gaspiller en explication. »_**

« Suis-je mort ? »

_**« Non. J'ai amené ton esprit par l'intermédiaire de Matatabi pour que nous puissions discuter. »**_

« Discuter de quoi ? »

_**« De notre pacte. »**_

« Pacte ? Comment vous savez… »

«_** …que je veux faire un pacte avec vous ? Simple, je garde toujours un œil sur les réincarnés, mortel, surtout ceux provenant d'un autre monde. »**_

« …Vous savez ce que je veux. » déclarais-je ne voyant pas l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot.

_**« En effet.»** _J'inspirai profondément afin de ralentir les battements de mon cœur.

« Quel est le prix ? »

**_« Je veux que tu me donne accès à ton corps pour que je puisse régler un certain problème. »_**

« Mon corps ? Mais pourquoi…. Jashin. Vous voulez vous occuper de Jashin. » Je ne fis pas le mondre effort pour masquer la surprise dans ma voix. Qu'es que ce démon avait fait pour que la Mort veuille se charger directement de lui ?

_**« En effet. Cela fait plusieurs millénaires que ce petit effronté sème le chaos sur mon territoire. Les Kamis m'ont interdit d'intervenir directement mais ils n'ont rien dit sur le fait d'utiliser un avatar. »**_

« … Si j'accepte es que je survivrais ? »

«_** Tu survivras mais tu connaitras une douleur semblable a nul autre. Ton esprit n'en sortira pas sans séquelle. »**_Je restai silencieux un instant pesant le pour et le contre avant de me tourner vers ma partenaire.

« Tu en pense quoi Mata ? » La Biju répondit instantanément toujours aussi mal a l'aise devant le Dieu Primordiale.

**« C'est pas comme si on avait un vrai choix Chaton. Soit on prend le risque, soit ce putain de Jashin nous massacre. »** Comprenant son point je poussa un long soupir de résignation avant de faire face a la Mort.

« … Que dois-je faire ? »

* * *

La situation était passé de dangereuse a complétement FUBAR !

Hizashi poussa un grognement sourd en créant le plus épais mur de pierre possible pour protéger les survivants du groupe d'Anbus. Vingt-cinq shinobi de Konoha étaient entré dans cette grotte, seul cinq étaient encore vivant après que le premier assaut de l'horreur eldritch se soit terminer sous les rires des trois dirigeants de la secte Jashinite.

Cette chose, Jashin, était capable d'aspirer le chakra d'autrui par simple contact et pouvait vider les réserves d'un jônin en une paire de secondes ! Ses camarades n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se défendre lorsque les tentacules de la chose s'étaient abattus sur eux. Naraku avait était envoyé contre un mur, sauvé uniquement par sa condition de Jinchûriki, les autres…n'avaient pas eu autant de chance. Tous ce qui restait d'eux étaient des cadavres parcheminés vidées de toute substance tandis qu'Hiashi avait abrité les survivants avec un dôme de pierre, courtoisie d'une technique Doton qu'il avait piqué a un Iwa-nin.

« Lieutenant on doit foutre le camp d'ici ! » Hizashi se tourna vers les trois autres Anbus a avoir survécu avec lui, la mine sombre. Le Hyûga pouvait entre les tentacules de Jashin frapper le mur de pierre les protégeant, ils avaient moins d'une minute.

« Namazu es que tu as quelque chose dans ton arsenal pouvant distraire cette saloperie ? » Cria Hizashi en rajoutant une couche de protection au dôme.

« J'ai les parchemins explosifs V2 crée par Kushina-sama mais l'explosion risque de faire s'écrouler tous le complexe. » Répondit l'Uzumaki sous le même ton.

« Fait le ! On n'a pas le temps de… » Hizashi s'interrompu et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naraku se redressait. « Nara… » Encore une fois le Hyûga s'interrompit en sentant quelque chose, il n'avait jamais était un excellent senseur mais il pouvait clairement sentir l'énergie malsaine dégoulinant de son Taicho. Quoique ce soit ce n'était pas du chakra ! Le chakra même d'origine démonique était l'incarnation de la vie. Cette énergie était l'anathème du chakra !  
Le Hyûga déglutit péniblement cherchant désespérément à calmer les battements terrifié de son cœur tandis que l'air se glaçait autour de lui. Sans dire un mot Naraku…non la chose possédant Naraku s'avança calmement à l'extérieur de la protection qu'avait établi Hizashi et ce fut à ce moment précis que le Hyûga prit conscience que Jashin était étrangement silencieux.

Le silence fut brisé par une voix d'outre-tombe crachant des mots dans un langage qu'Hizashi n'avait jamais entendu mais même sans comprendre les mots il pouvait sentir la terreur abject dans cette voix. Le shinobi de Konoha fut complétement surpris lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son Taicho dire une simple phrase dans la même langue » avant qu'il ne sente une pression effroyable l'écraser.

Instinctivement Hizashi enveloppa son corps de chakra et fut soulagé de sentir la pression diminuer tandis que les autres survivants se repliaient en position fœtal sur le sol incapable de résister au choc.

Puis vint les cris.

Hizashi ne savait pas ce qui se passait derrière ce mur et il refusait d'aller y voir. Qu'es que la chose possédant Naraku faisait à Jashin pour faire crier un monstre ainsi ?

Le Hyûga serait incapable dire combien de temps passa avant que les cris ne stoppent aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé. De la même manière qu'elle était apparu, l'aura inhumaine disparu lorsque Jashin poussa son dernier hurlement sans laisser la moindre trace de sa présence a part dans la mémoire des Anbus survivants.

Ne sentant plus aucune fluctuation de chakra ou de cette énergie malsaine Hizashi activa son Byakugan, et il fut stupéfait de voir… rien ?

Jashin, les Jashinites, les centaines de sceaux, les cadavres de fanatiques comme de civiles, le pentacle… tout avait disparu. Seules les présences des corps de leurs camarades prouvaient que tous ceci n'étaient pas un rêve. Prudemment Hizashi sorti de son bunker de fortune et s'approcha du corps de Naraku, une rapide examination montra que son Taicho était encore en vie et souffrait d'une importante déprivation de chakra.

« Putain mais qu'es qui s'est passé ? » demanda Namazu choqué disant à voix haute ce que les anbus pensaient. Hizashi resta silencieux un instant son regard fixé sur l'unique mèche blanche présente dans la chevelure noir-bleuté de Naraku.

« Namazu pose tous les explosifs qu'on pendant qu'on récupère les corps de nos camarades. » Ordonna le Hyûga avant de se tourner vers les survivants. « Jusqu'à nouvel ordre toute cette mission est un secret de rang S. Compris ?»

Les Anbus se contentèrent d'hocher leurs têtes avant de se mettre au boulot.

Lorsque les explosifs se déclenchèrent tout le complexe s'effondra sur lui-même noyant sous des tonnes de pierres un cauchemar qu'une troupe de shinobis essayaient désespérément d'oublier.

* * *

Minato cligna des yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés de son bras droit avant de revenir au rapport entre ses mains.

« Pitié dis-moi que ce rapport est une blague Raku. » Murmura le Hokage, choqué au-delà des mots. Il savait que la mission était dangereuse mais avec deux ninjas de rang-S et un bataillon d'Anbus elle aurait dû être une vraie promenade de santé !

« J'aurais aimé Minato. Par tous les Kamis j'aurais aimé. » Soupira Naraku, ne cherchant pas a masquer la lassitude qui l'habitait. De toute sa carrière c'était la seconde fois qu'une mission tournait aussi mal. La première fois les Enfants Terribles avaient réussi à s'en sortir sans perte mais cette fois-ci Naraku avait dû enterrer les trois quarts de son unité.

Minato grogna et se massa les tempes. La mort des hommes de Naraku étaient une perte violente pour Konoha. Non seulement entrainer des Anbus prenait du temps mais en plus ils avaient perdu des vétérans ayant remplis un nombre important de missions dangereuse voir suicidaire pour le village. Le Hokage aurait préféré les voir prendre leurs retraites dans le village que d'aller assister a leurs crémations.

« Quel bordel… Toutes les traces du culte de Jashin ont bien était détruite ? » Demanda le Kage avec fermeté, sachant que toute trace de cette maudite secte devait être effacé. Minato refusait de prendre le risque qu'un autre dégénéré puisse utiliser les rituels des Jashinites. Même si Jashin était 'mort' selon Naraku qui c'est quels autres monstruosités rodaient dans l'ombre n'attendant qu'une opportunité.

« Du moindre symbole au moindre texte l'évoquant. » Révéla le Jinchûriki du Nibi avec une lueur vindicative dans ses yeux. A l'exception de Hidan, qui avait reçu une prime sur sa tête, tous agents des Jashinites ou membres de la secte avaient était exécuté sommairement tandis que leurs textes sacrés et symboles avaient brulé jusqu'aux cendres. Désormais le culte n'était plus qu'une rumeur, une histoire racontée aux enfants pour leur faire peur la nuit. Et Naraku avait l'intention que cela reste ainsi.

« Kumo n'a pas posé de problème ? » Demanda Minato qui malgré ses rêves de paix ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur Kumo. Après tout en tant que Kage c'était son rôle d'être méfiant envers les autres villages.

« Non j'ai dit à Darui que toutes les capacités des Jashinites provenaient d'une sorte de pacte démoniaque et d'un grand nombre de sacrifices humains. Il a vite pris conscience du danger et a promis de faire un grand nettoyage dans les bibliothèques de Kumo. » Annonça Naraku arrachant un soupir soulagé a son Hokage. Si Kumo avait décider d'utiliser les textes des Jashinites… Minato refusait d'imaginer les conséquences. Soudain le Namikaze se rappela un léger détail que son frère d'armes avait gardé sous silence.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu as oublié dans ce rapport. Le prix du pacte avec le Shinigami. » Naraku paru mal l'aise et évita le regard de Minato avant de répondre.

« … Je dois vérifier avec un médic mais j'ai perdu au moins une décennie d'espérance de vie. » Avoua-t-il arrachant un regard choqué au Hokage.

« … »

« Quoi pas de réprimande ? » Demanda Naraku en voyant que Minato restait silencieux malgré son choc.

« Mikoto te grondera assez pour dix lorsqu'elle l'apprendra. » Répondit doucement le Namikaze faisant grincer les dents du Uchiha d'adoption lorsqu'il pensa a la réaction de sa femme.

« Ah touché. »

« Réponds juste a cette question : étais-ce le seul moyen ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Naraku fermement.

« Alors tout est dit. » Déclara doucement Minato avec de laisser un grand sourire amusé apparaitre sur son visage. « Au faite félicitation pour être devenu un papa pour la seconde fois. »

« Attends quoi ? Mikoto a accouché ?! Mais c'était prévu dans quinze jours ! » Commença a paniquer Naraku, durant la mission il avait réussi à restait concentrer sur l'objectif mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien pour occuper son esprit… Oh par tous les Kamis !

« Les médics s'étaient trompé sur la date. Si ça peut te rassurer tout s'est bien passé. Mikoto va bien et ta petite fille est en pleine santé. » Le rassura Minato calmement, cachant vite son soulagement en voyant se remettre à agir comme avant malgré le choc de la mission.

« Désolé Nato mais es que je peux… »

« Sûr fonce. »

Naraku disparut dans un sunshin remerciant le ciel que son masque ait caché son trouble.

* * *

Dans ma bonne vielle maison Je me penchai au-dessus du berceau observant avec curiosité la nouvelle venue dans la famille tout en me demandant si l'univers ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à me troller.

_Et bien… Semblerait que le 'Destin' ne soit qu'un ramassis d'ânerie finalement_.

**C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?**

« Fasciné par ta fille ? » Murmura une voix de velours bien familière dans mon dos me faisant déglutir en sentant la menace caché dans cette phrase.

_Bon…vu qu'elle ne m'a pas encore cassé la nuque je pense qu'elle ne va me tuer aujourd'hui._

_**Attends la journée n'est pas fini.**_

« Inquiet a l'idée du nombre de garçons qui voudront la séduire lorsqu'elle grandira. » _Vu qu'Itachi a déjà des fan-girls, ma petite nouvelle va surement avoir des fan-boys… Je vais devoir augmenter la sécurité du comptoir moi.  
_Avec un rire mélodieux Mikoto se glissa près de moi alors que je tournais pour lui faire face et m'enlaça, sans se soucier du sang sur mon armure.

« Tu m'as manqué Baka-Anata. » Murmura-t-elle dans mon épaule alors que je lui embrassais doucement le sommet du crâne, content d'avoir posé mon masque avant d'entrer.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Miko-hime. » Je me posai un instant tournant mon regard vers le bébé endormis. « Comment tu as nommé notre petit trésor ? »

« Satsuki. » Annonça-t-aussitôt faisant rire Mata dans mon cerveau.

« Ça lui va bien. » Déclarais-je honnêtement faisant sourire Mikoto.

« Allez on a assez parlé. Pas question que mon mari aille à un mariage dans cet état. »

Wowowow ! Qu'es qu'elle vient de dire ?

« Attends mariage ? Qui, ou, quand et comment ?»

« Minato ne t'as rien dit ? Lui et Kushina ont l'intention de se marier en cachette avant la naissance du bébé. Et vu que notre chère Hokage ne voulait pas commencer la cérémonie sans son BFF…» J'ouvris ma bouche pour questionner Mikoto plus avant mais fut interrompu lorsqu'elle me tira vers notre salle de bain.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Itachi me lancer un pouce levé et articulait silencieusement un 'bonne chance' avant d'aller veiller sur sa sœur.

_Mah mon petit Gaki s'est déjà attaché à sa sœur ! Par contre va falloir qu'il la laisse respirer un peu c'est pas comme si elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque dès qu'il a le dos tourné._

_**Dixit la personne qui est parano dès que la sécurité de ses précieuses personnes est comprises.**_

_Oh ça va je ne suis pas si parano que ça ! ...N'es pas ?_

* * *

Le mariage entre le Kiiroi Senkô et la Akaï Chishio no Habanero fut une affaire très discrète. Pour éviter tout risque il fut décidé que le mariage resterait un secret jusqu'à ce que Kushina ait donné naissance afin d'éviter que les autres villages ne tentent de voler Kurama ou le bébé. Après ce qui était arrivé a Itachi je comprenais aisément pourquoi Minato et Kushina agissaient ansi.

Il est donc évidant que les seuls invité furent ceux en qui Minato et Kushina avaient une confiance absolu et qui pouvaient rejoindre la cérémonie sans attirer l'attention.

A ce titre les seuls présent étaient Hiruzen, Jiraya, Tsunade, moi, Mikoto, Hiashi, Hizashi et nos élèves (qui servaient aussi de gardes).

La cérémonie et la petite fête qui la suivit firent un bien fou a mes nerfs, surtout après le fiasco qu'avait était ma dernière mission. Avant Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressasser la perte de mes hommes, me repassant sans cesse les évènements en boucle dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je perdais des hommes mais ça ne rendait pas la chose plus facile.

Avec un soupir je repoussai mes pensées sombres tout en saisissant une paire de bouteille avant d'aller congratuler les mariés. La soirée était trop belle pour la gâcher avec ma morosité.

* * *

Tout était prêt.

Les mois précédant la date fatidique du dix octobre furent remplis par les préparations pour l'accouchement de Kushina.

Une grotte a plusieurs kilomètres du village avait était aménagé par Tsunade avec le meilleur matériel médical possible avant d'être barricader par une barrière de Fuinjutsu à triple épaisseur assez coriace pour tanker une Bijudama le tout gardé par dix escouades d'Anbus vétéran ayant piégé la forêt aux alentour avec assez de parchemins explosifs et de dards empoisonnés pour tuer trois fois la population de Konoha.

Je sais vous pensez sans doute, comme Minato et compagnie, que tout cela est complétement overkill. Mais je vous rappelle qu'on parle de Madara Fucking Uchiha et de Zetsu, je suis persuadé que ces ordures ont remplacé Obito par un monstre de foire tout aussi ou peut-être plus dangereux.

Pas question de prendre le moindre risque. Pendant que Kushina accouchera avec l'aide de Tsunade et Biwako, Minato et Jiraya surveilleront le sceau. Kurama s'est peut-être adoucis mais il nous a bien fait comprendre que si il y' avait la moindre chance qu'il puisse s'échapper il n'hésiterait a la saisir.

Bon… les dés sont jetés… Putain j'aurai dû insister pour commander les Anbus au lieu de rester a Konoha avec Hiru-jiji !

J'ai une putain de mauvais pressentiment qui refuse de partir…

Quel ton plan Zetsu ?

* * *

L'attaque du Kyûbi aurait-elle lieu ?

Naruto conservera-t-il ses parents ?

La mort respectera-t-elle sa part du marché ?

Madara a-t-il une bonne assurance vie ?

Zestu trouvera-t-il l'amour ?

L'auteur arrivera-t-il a écrire le prochain chapitre malgré ses chats dissidents dormant sur son clavier ?

Réponse au prochain chapitre de l'Intrus !

(Insérer roulement de tambours et explosions en background)

Note : Une Kusarigama est une sorte de faucille reliée par une chaine a un poids.


	18. Chapter 17 : Pandémonium

Chapitre 17 : Pandémonium

* * *

OH. MON. DIEU !  
Je suis vraiment désolé pour le délai les gens ! Mais entre le boulot et les sorties de jeux extra ( Lire Overwatch et Total Warhammer) mon temps libre a fondu comme neige au soleil !  
Mais gardez espoir ! Car contre monts et vallée, tempête et tsunamis, maladie et peste, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez (j'espère) !

Bon allez assez de blabla, c'était l'auteur a vous les studios !

Ps : je sais pas trop pourquoi mais lorsque j'ai voulu transféré le chapitre de Word sur le site a refuser déclarant je site : "Error Message: You have uploaded a file ending in **.docx** but this file does not appears to be in the correct format: msword. Please make sure you have the correct file extension for the file." ... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe! Si l'un d'entre vous sait ou est le probléme merci de me le dire! Parce pour cette fois j'ai réussi a tricher en faisant du papier-collé mais je sais pas si j'y arriverai la prochaine fois.

* * *

_Bijus. Un nom qui habite les cauchemars de l'humanité depuis des siècles synonyme de morts et de destruction absolue.  
Mais cela n'a pas toujours était le cas. Bien avant l'époque des guerres de clans les Bijus et les humains vivaient en harmonie comme le prouve les nombreux témoignages conservés par les Monastères. Les moines, les derniers utilisateurs de l'art du Ninshu qu'avait enseignaient le Rikudô Sennin, considèrent les Bijus comme des extensions du Monde ayant acquis une forme physique grâce au Rikudô après que le Sage eut vaincu un puissant démon._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais les traces historiques montrent qu'il n'a eu aucune attaque de Biju sur des agglomérations humaines (Contrairement a la croyance populaire le Kyûbi n'est pas responsable pour la création du désert de Suna, l'Empire de Gelel s'est détruit par lui-même) avant un certain évènement : l'assaut du Kyûbi sur le village de Konoha orchestré par Madara Uchiha en personne.  
Les détails manquent sur le duel entre Hashirama Senju et Mito Uzumaki contre Madara et son Biju mais le résultat de ce choc de titan fut ressenti dans le monde entier. Après que Madara se soit fait exécuter par le Shodaime Hokage, Mito scella le Kyûbi en elle devenant la première Jinchûriki de l'histoire révélant ainsi que les Bijus pouvaient être 'utiliser'. _

_Quelques jours plus tard les attaques commencèrent. Villages et villes furent rasés par les huit autre Bijus fous de rage et Hashirama fut forcé de les sceller afin de stopper le bain de sang. Cette action ménera plu tard au premier conseil des Kages ou le shodaime Hokage fut forcé de distribuer les Bijus pour éviter une guerre total (l'histoire nous montrera que ses actions furent malheureusement insuffisante pour éviter le conflit).  
La seule hypothèse viable concernant le comportement de ces 'Démons' est que les Bijus ont d'une façon ou d'une autre ressentie ce qui était arrivé au Kyûbi et ont considéré cela comme un signe que les humains avaient décidé de se débarrasser d'eux d'où une réponse violente. Le Shodaime avait sans doute en tête d'emprisonner les Bijus le temps qu'ils se calment avant de les relâcher mais malheureusement a la seconde ou les autres pays prirent conscience du potentiel des Jinchûrikis ils décidèrent de garder les Bijus afin de créer leurs propres armes humains de destruction massive. Cette décision fut celle qui déclencha la première grande guerre shinobi._

_Mais passons… je crains que la vérité sur les actions des Bijus ne soit jamais découverte vu que les seuls êtres se rappelant de cette époque sont les Bijus eux même et nul doute qu'après des décennies d'emprisonnement ils ne seront pas enclins a avoir une discussion avec un historien. _

**_ Extrait d'un livre d'histoire de la bibliothèque royal de Hi no Kuni_**

* * *

L'attaque de Kurama survint sans la moindre alerte.

Un instant j'étais au-sommet de la grande muraille de Konoha observant les ombres crée par la pleine lune a la recherche d'une possible ennemi. Le silence était étouffant et les soldats tout autour de moi partageaient ma nervosité bien qu'ils ne se doutent absolument de ce qui allait se passer.

Puis Kurama apparut.

… Et nom de Dieu qu'il est gros ce salaud ! L'Empire State Building ressemblait a un château de lego compara a la silhouette gargantuesque du Démon Renard.

**_La taille ne fait pas tout._**

_Je sais Mata mais quand ton but est de raser un village ça aide !_

Sa simple apparition provoqua un tremblement de terre qui secoua le mur sur lequel je me trouvais et lorsqu'il rugit il généra une bourrasque surpuissante qui arracha tous les arbres autour de lui et dispersa le nuage de fumée le masquant au monde révélant le titanesque Kitsune dans toute sa gloire aux défenseurs de Konoha qui malgré leurs terreurs avaient maintenu leurs positions. Honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas matérialisé au cœur du village mais par les couilles du Rikudo j'étais content d'avoir un peu de temps pour me préparer.

« Code noir ! Faites pleuvoir l'artillerie et prévenez les spécialistes en Fuinjutsu !» Hurlais-je tout en activant le sceau d'alarme que Minato avait créé avant de commencer la séquence de signe pour une invocation.

« A vos ordres Taicho ! » Cria un shinobi avant de foncer vers un opérateur radio tandis que les dizaines de batteries monté sur le mur se mettaient en joue. Quelques secondes après mon odres une pluie de shurikens géant et de kunais explosifs s'abattirent sur le Kyûbi qui se contenta de renifler avant de marcher avec une lenteur délibéré vers Konoha. Merde J'allais avoir besoin de renforts sur ce coup-là. De gros renforts. Je me mordis le pouce faisant gicler un peu de sangs avant de commencer une séquence de mudras.

« Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Aoneko, Akaneko! » A mon rugissement deux énormes explosions de fumée annoncèrent l'arrivée des plus puissants membres du clan neko dans leurs tailles maximales. Malgré leurs tailles titanesques Aoneko et Akaneko ressemblaient à des nains comparés à la silhouette monstrueuse du Kyûbi qui s'avançait lentement mais implacablement vers Konoha… Putain je savais que j'aurais dû apprendre le mode Sage quand Kuroka me l'avait proposé !  
Par contre je dois avouer qui que soit l'ordure qui avait remplacé Obito il avait certainement le goût du théâtre.

**« Oy Gaki c'est quoi ce … Es que c'est le putain de Kyûbi que je vois là ? » **Gronda Akaneko avec surprise tandis que son frère bleuté observait le Biju calmement. Je serrai ma mâchoire en voyant le barrage d'artillerie être a peut-être aussi efficace qu'une bruine sur un parapluie.

**_« Il semblerait que le Kitsune ait quitté sa prison mon frère. »_ **Déclara le tigre bleu doucement au tigre rouge qui feula devant la situation apocalyptique.

**« Bordel… Tu sais vraiment choisir tes combats Gamin. »** Je souris nerveusement partageant l'avis d'Akaneko sur notre situation. On était vraiment dans une situation à la David contre Goliath… enfin si Goliath pouvait balancer des nukes à bout de bras.

« Désolé de vous demander ça les gars mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour stopper Kurama le temps que les Maitres des Sceaux arrivent. » Déclarais-je en amorçant ma transformation en Biju, remarquant à quel point Matatabi était silencieuse.

**_Je n'ai pas aimé a combattre Isobu, tu crois que ça va être différent avec Kurama ?_**

_Oh, mea culpa Mata._

**_Pas grave…_**

**« Stopper ? Ah tu me fais marrer ! Ce serait un miracle qu'on arrive a le retenir. » **Cracha Akaneko tandis qu'Aoneko inspirait profondément.

**_« Nous ferons notre possible Naraku-sama mais c'est du Kyûbi que nous parlons. »_ **Déclara le tigre d'azur fermement me faisant grimacer.

« … Au point au j'en suis-je m'en satisferait. » Grondais-je avant de prendre ma forme de Biju tournant mon visage vers les shinobis qui s'étaient assemblé sur le mur, artilleries crachant sur le Kyûbi qui s'avançait toujours aussi lentement vers Konoha. **« Quoi qu'il arrive tenez la ligne jusqu'à l'arrivé de Hokage-sama ! » **Parvins-je à hurler juste avant que Kurama ne commence à accélérer , se préparant à charger.

_Putain mais où sont les Jaegers quand on en a besoin _?

* * *

Itachi berça sa petite sœur avec un sourire attendrie tandis que non loin leur Mère les observait avec un regard attendri profitant du silence de la nuit et heureuse de voir ses enfants déjà aussi proche. Lorsque Satsuki était né Mikoto avait craint qu'Itachi ne devienne jaloux mais heureusement son inquiétude était sans fondement. D'ailleurs elle était surprise de voir à quel point son fils ainé s'était attaché à la petite dernière. Naraku avait supposé qu'Itachi avait une âme de protecteur et bien que Mikoto trouve l'explication un peu facile elle n'avait pas de meilleure idée pour expliquer le comportement de leur enfant.

Soudain un rugissement effroyable trancha le silence tandis que la terre tremblait, avec un regard horrifié. Dominant le village par sa taille gigantesque se tenait une créature qui avait habité les cauchemars de l'humanité depuis l'époque du Rikudô Sennin en transformant l'ancien pays de Gelel en un immense désert.  
Un être capable de broyer des nations d'un simple mouvement et d'effacer toute vie d'un continent si l'envie lui prenait.

Le Kyûbi no Yoko.

Alors que le renard géant poussait un rugissement accompagné par des dizaines d'alarmes et les cris de shinobis rejoignant leurs postes de combats Mikoto remarqua un détail qui lui glaça le sang grâce à ses sharingans. Dans les yeux rouges du démon elle pouvait voir un symbole familier : les trois tomoes du Sharingan montrant que la bête était contrôlée à l'aide d'un genjutsu utilisant l'œil des Uchiha comme médium.  
Au même moment elle vit trois gigantesques félins assaillir le Kitsune géant, l'un d'eux composé de flammes bleus-noirs éthéré.

Naraku… Pensa la matriarche Uchiha sombrement comprenant ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

« Itachi emmène ta sœur dans les bunkers. » déclara-t-elle doucement et fermement alors que Satsuki éclatait en sanglots terrifié par le chakra que le Kyûbi émettait. Itachi hocha sa tête malgré les tremblements qu'agitait son corps.

« Oui Mère. » Avec un regard emplis de fierté Mikoto embrassa doucement son fils et se tourna vers l'armurerie.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds sur un champ de bataille. » Chuchota la matriarche Uchiha en enfilant son armure.

Et ça ne lui avait certainement pas manqué.

* * *

Shinku Yûhi jura dans sa barbe en voyant un autre secteur de Konoha être broyé par l'une des queues du Kyûbi tandis qu'une paire de tigres géants s'agrippait sur le démon tentant de l'immobiliser avec l'aide du Kurotora, leurs griffes et crocs labourant le Kitsune laissant de larges plaies qui se régénérait en quelques minutes, et cela malgré la barrage constant de shurikens géant tiré par l'artillerie et les centaine d'explosifs envoyés par les shinobis encerclant le Biju sans oublier les nombreuses attaques élémentaires.

Le jônin s'était pris a espéré que le Jinchûriki du Nibi et ses invocations parviendrait à stopper le Kyûbi mais son espoir fut vite mis en pièce lorsque le Kitsune géant se débarrassa des alliées du Jinchûriki. L'un des queues du monstre frappa brutalement le tigre bleu dans son dos le dispersant en une fumée blanche avant qu'il n'écrase le tigre rouge d'un coup de poings le faisant disparaitre à son tour laissant le Nibi seul contre le Kyûbi.

Shinku se mordit la lèvre en voyant le Nibi refermer sa mâchoire sur la gorge du renard géant, ses pattes avants plantés profondément dans l'épaule du Kitsune tandis que ses pattes arrières labourait le ventre du renard.

Le Kyûbi poussa un rugissement de furie et ses queues s'abattirent furieusement sur le dos du Nibi le forçant à lâcher prise. Malgré la pluie constante d'artilleries pour détourner son attention le Kyûbi ouvrit sa gueule pour déchirer son adversaire et ne fut stoppé que par le coup violent d'un gigantesque bâton noir qui l'envoya volé quelques mètres en arrière tandis que la silhouette d'un homme révéré par le village se perchait sur la tête du Nibi accompagné par la matriarche du clan Uchiha.

**« Mikoto, les enfants… » **Grogna le Nibi faisant sourire l'Uchiha tandis que Shinku réorganisait son escouade pour faire évacuer les genins et les plus jeunes générations de Shinobi. Le Yuhi comme tous les autre vétérans savaient que si ils voulaient que Konoha survivent ils allaient devoir protéger leurs avenirs.

« Vont bien. Ils ont rejoint les bunkers à la seconde ou l'attaque a commencé. » Expliqua rapidement Mikoto, ses sharingans ne quittant jamais le Kyûbi des yeux alors que le démon renard secouait sa tête pour se remettre du coup du Sandaime.

**« Dieu merci. »**Soupira la Panthère géante avant de se tourner son attention vers le Kage**. « Tu as pris ton temps vieil homme. »** Parvins à articuler Naraku/Nibi en se redressant faisant sourire le Sandaime.

« Ravi de te vous voir aussi Naraku-kun, Matatabi-san. » Déclara calmement Hiruzen avec un sourire forcé tandis qu'Enma roulait des yeux dans sa forme de bâton. « Malheureusement j'apporte de mauvaise nouvelle.»

**« Oh joie.** »

« Le comptoir Uzumaki est attaqué par des sortes de créatures usant une version bâtarde du Mokuton. Heureusement les Hyûgas ont entendu le boucan et sont venu à la rescousse, Avec leurs aides les Uzumakis vont se débarrasser d'eux mais ils ont besoin d'au moins quinze minutes. » Expliqua en vitesse le Hokage en voyant le Kyûbi tourner ses yeux vides vers eux.

« Putain on a pas quinze minutes ! » Cracha Mikoto en se mettant en garde.

**« Alors prions les Dieux que Minato arrive a temps. » **Gronda Naraku/Matatabi, les flammes composant leur corps rugissant furieusement et réchauffant l'atmosphère autour. Soudain la femme de Naraku cligna des yeux et inspira profondément.

« J'ai peut-être un moyen de nous faire gagner du temps mais je n'ai jamais testé cette technique. » Avoua-t-elle avec un visage déterminé.

« Au point où nous en sommes… Je pense que tu peux prendre le risque Mikoto. » Dit fermement Hiruzen sans la moindre hésitation.

**« … Fais attention Miko. »** Se contenta de dire le Jinchûriki transformé

« Fais-moi confiance. » Dit-elle doucement avant de fermer les yeux. Tous les senseurs présents purent ressentir l'énorme concentration de chakra en elle mais tous furent surpris par sa technique. « SUSANÔ » Rugit la matriarche Uchiha faisant apparaitre un gigantesque guerrier éthéré de couleur bleu clair autour d'elle armé d'une naginata.

Shinku écarquilla des yeux en voyant le guerrier fusionnait avec la silhouette du Nibi donnant naissance à une sorte d'hybride : un félin humanoïde portant une armure de samurai et une longue naginata. Il avait entendu les vielles rumeurs comme quoi Madara Uchiha avait réussi à rendre le Kyûbi encore plus puissant en utilisant ses yeux mais le jônin avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende. Le géant éthéré referma sa main sur un objet à sa ceinture et Shinku fut surpris de le voir dégainer la Hiramekarei qui avait pris la forme d'une massive flamberge pour s'adapter à la taille de ce nouveau porteur.

Maintenant il restait à voir si le Nibi-Susanô serait assez puissant pour résister à la furie du Kyûbi.

* * *

Minato Namikaze était en colère. Non pire que ça il était enragé bien que son visage ne trahisse aucune émotion.

Non seulement une ordure avait réussir à passer les défenses installé, à l'aide d'une technique ressemblant énormément à celle que Obito utilisait avec son Mangekyô, s'en prenant à sa femme et son fils nouveau-né mais en plus il avait réduit le Kyûbi en esclavage avant de le lâcher sur Konoha causant plus de destruction que les trois précédentes guerres. Dieu merci les civils avaient était évacué par précaution, pensa le Yondaime en observant la bataille du coin de l'œil.

Pour l'instant les dégâts étaient minimes grâce à l'intervention de Naraku, Mikoto et du Sandaime mais il savait que le seul moyen de stopper le Kyûbi était d'utiliser un sceau. De sa position, au sommet du Hokage monument, Minato pouvait voir que les forces combiné des défenseurs parvenaient à peine à ralentir le Kyûbi. C'était une question de temps avant qu'ils ne cèdent.

Malheureusement Minato ne pouvait pas intervenir tant que le fou devant lui n'était pas neutralisé.

« Oh là ! Quel regard terrifiant ! Ohohoho, croirait presque que vous êtres énervé ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Tobi est un bon garçon après tout !» Fit le clown masqué en riant ses yeux mis clos étant la seule chose que le Yondaime pouvait voir avec le masque qu'il portait. Minato voulait savoir comment ce ninja avait fait pour obtenir un Byakugan dans son œil gauche et un sharingan dans son œil droit mais ce n'était pas le temps pour enquêter.

Ce type avait apporté avec lui une armée de créatures clonées pour occuper les Anbus et avait failli tuer Biwako en kidnappant Naruto. La Sarutobi n'avait survécu que grâce à l'intervention de Tsunade. Malheureusement n'avait pas empêché à cette raclure de s'en prendre à Kushina lorsque Minato et Jiraya s'étaient précipité pour sauver Naruto.

Quelques minutes plus tard 'Tobi' avait arraché le Kyûbi en brisant le sceau laissant Kushina dans un état critique. Bien que cela déchire le Yondaime il avait dû laisser son fils nouveau-né et sa femme entre les mains de Tsunade, priant pour que la Sannin puisse sauver sa bien-aimée, afin de traquer le responsable de ce chaos tandis que Jiraya fonçait donner un coup de mains aux défenseurs.

Cela n'avait pas pris énormément de temps au Yondaime pour trouver sa proie. Le terroriste en robe noir se tenait au sommet du Hokage monument riant devant le chaos et la destruction que le Kyûbi avait déchaînée sur son ordre. La rage que ressentait Minato redoubla en voyant ce salaud prendre son pied devant un tel spectacle digne des plus horribles histoires d'horreurs.  
Il avait tout de suite chargé pour faire disparaitre 'Tobi' de la surface de la terre avec une vitesse témoignant que son titre de Kiiroi Senkô n'était pas juste un joli nom.

Malheureusement le terroriste avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« Mokuton : Yari no mori (forêt d'épieux)! » Cria le fou en plaquant ses mains sur le sol faisant jaillir des centaines de pieux en bois du sol. Minato jura en voyant l'inconnu utiliser un Kekkei Genkai sensé avoir disparu et n'esquiva la contre-attaque que grâce à son Hiraishin. Le Yondaime jeta un regard inquisiteur à son adversaire du haut d'une branche et soupira en dégainant une paire de ses kunais modifié. « AHA ! Joli Yondaime ! Mais dommage pour toi je connais déjà le script ! Tu es trop faible pour pouvoir battre un réincarné ! » Ria le terroriste avant d'engager une nouvelle séquence de mudras.

Minato fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles de l'intru avant de se reconcentrait sur le combat. Il n'avait pas de temps a perde à déchiffrer les paroles d'un fou.  
Ce duel va déjà prendre trop de temps pensa le Kage sombrement.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi n'était pas du genre à paniquer mais la situation était tel qu'il avait de grande difficulté à conserver son calme.

La créature hybride crée par la fusion du Nibi et du Susanô de Mikoto avait réussi à stopper le titanesque Kyûbi a grand coups d'épée et de lance. Malheureusement le Tora no Yoko, comme il avait était baptisé par les Konoha-nins, avait commencé à faiblir offrant une ouverture au Kyûbi qui en avait profité pour briser la Hiramekarei d'un coup de mâchoire tout en détruisant une fraction supplémentaire de Konoha d'un mouvement de queue.

Heureusement pour les défenseurs Jiraya était arrivé à temps et avait invoqué les trois grands Crapauds du Mont Myōboku immobilisant temporairement le Kitsune sous leurs poids combiné et permettant au Tora no Yoko de planter sa naginata spectrale dans la tête du Kyûbi l'épinglant au sol malgré ses grondements furieux. Si le Kyûbi avait était un animal normal, un tel coup l'aurait tué mais pour un Biju une telle blessure n'était qu'un handicap temporaire.  
Les shinobis encore en vie en avait aussitôt profité pour utiliser leurs techniques dotons afin d'immobiliser encore plus la bête mais Hiruzen savait que cela ne stopperait pas la bête éternellement.

Soudain un silence absolu s'abattit dans la zone. Surpris de voir que le Kyûbi s'était tut Hiruzen tourna son regard vers le démon et sentit son sang se figé dans ses veines. La fourrure du Biju était entrain de brillé d'un éclat surnaturel et Hiruzen n'avait pas besoin d'être un senseur pour ressentir la quantité abyssal de chakra que la Bête préparait.

« A COUVERT ! » Parvint à hurler Sandaime tout en créant un mur de pierre pour protéger les soldats derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard une onde choc rouge jaillit du Kyûbi envoyant voler le Tora no Yoko et les Crapauds de Jiraya tout en dévastant la zone autour du Kitsune ne laissant qu'un immense cratère.

Le mur protecteur du Sarutobi ne tint même pas une seconde avant de voler en éclats envoyant le Kage s'écraser dans un ruine. Avec un grognement de douleurs Hiruzen se releva et sentit son cœur se serrer devant le carnage. A peine la moitié des shinobis avaient survécu et parmi ceux-là moins d'un quart étaient capable de continuer le combat. Des centaines de corps décoraient les ruines et avec dégout le Kage se rendit compte que la majorité de ces corps n'étaient plus en un seul morceau.

Entendant un grognement sourd le Sandaime Hokage se tourna pour voir une masse de débris frémir laissant sortir la silhouette épuisé du Nibi. Hiruzen n'aurait jamais cru voir un Biju dans un état aussi lamentable, les flammes qui composaient la panthère géante avaient diminué laissant voir des blessures béante qui aurait était fatale pour une autre créature. Avec un feulement de douleur le Biju déposa délicatement le corps sanguinolent de Mikoto et pendant un instant le Sarutobi craignit le pire mais en voyant la poitrine de la matriarche bougé ses craintes furent dissipées … pour l'instant.

« **Hi…Hir**u**ze**n**…** » Parvint à siffler le Nibi malgré une douleur évidente sa voix distordue mêlant le ton féminin du Biju et celui de Naraku, témoignant que leur fusion ne tenait qu'à un cheveu. « **I**l **fa**ut… » Le félin se stoppa et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant le Kyûbi charger une immense boule d'énergie noir devant lui. « M**ER**D**E** ! » Cracha le Nibi en imitant le Kitsune.

Dix secondes après deux immenses boules de chakra noirs lévitaient devant les deux Bijus et Hiruzen sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Bien que la Bijudama du Nibi soit impressionnante celle du Kyûbi était titanesque. Comparé les deux revenait a comparé la Lune avec une pomme !

Nous sommes finis…pensa le Kage avec désespoir.

* * *

Minato essuya le sang sur sa joue avant de jeter un regard déterminé à son adversaire. Le Yondaime avait était surpris par la puissance de son ennemi qui était aisément de rang S. Heureusement pour le Namikaze 'Tobi' en plus d'être totalement dérangé n'avaient pas de talents particuliers. Retirez-lui ses Kekkais Genkai et vous aviez un simple Chûnin.

Le Kage avait donc joué sur son arrogance et avait agis de manière à lui faire penser qu'il avait gagné. C'est au moment où Tobi allait porté 'le coup de grâce' que Minato s'était déchainé.

Un Kunai renforcé avec du Chakra futon, un sceau pour briser le contrat et deux Rasengan plus tard ( Kage Bunshin for the win )et Tobi se retrouvait au sol avec un bras en moins et la colonne vertébral en miette.

Le Yondaime poussa un soupir de soulagement et tourna son attention vers le Kyûbi alors que lui et le Nibi chargeaient leurs Bijūdamas. Avec ses capacités de senseurs il pouvait sentir les Uzumakis faire route vers le Biju mais ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps.

Soudain un rire étranglé surpris le Kage qui se tourna pour faire face à Tobi qui avait levé sa tête, ses yeux plissés d'amusement derrière son masque.

« J'aurais dû m'en douté ! Dans le manga Konoha n'a jamais eu le Nibi ! J'aurais dû savoir que je n'étais le seul ! » Ria le fou à s'en déchirer les tripes avant de lancer un regard mauvais a Minato. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour t'attirer l'allégeance d'un réincarné Yondaime mais cela ne sauvera ni toi ni ton fils! » Cria 'Tobi' avant de disparaitre avec son Kamui laissant un Namikaze très frustré d'avoir laissé s'échapper un homme aussi dangereux.

Avec un juron Minato se tourna vers le Kyûbi, désespoir dans son cœur et esprit emplis de question sans réponse. Il avait passé des années à créer des sceaux pour ce genre de situation. Il avait modifié le sceau de Kushina pour qu'une petite partie du chakra du Kyûbi reste en elle-même si le Biju lui était arraché avant d'alimenter sa régénération et il avait créé plusieurs sceaux capables d'enfermer le Kyûbi. Malheureusement parmi tous ces sceaux un seul était instantané et suffisamment puissant pour ne pas nécessiter que le Biju soit immobilisé malheureusement le prix pour l'utiliser était lourd.

Très lourd.

Minato ne voulait pas utiliser ce sceau. Il ne voulait pas faire de son fils un Jinchûriki avant de l'abandonner. Mais malheureusement en tant que Hokage il était de son devoir de faire passer le village avant tout même si il devait sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

« Kushina, Naruto… je suis désolé. » Murmura le Namikaze avec un ton étranglé avant de se téléporté.

* * *

Le Sarutobi saisit son bâton et se prépara à charger le Kitsune mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger les deux Bijus tirèrent en même temps et... Hiruzen laissa sa mâchoire tombé en voyant la Bijudama du Kyûbi disparaitre laissant l'attaque du Nibi le frapper de plein fouet.

Le Sandaime cligna des yeux de surprises en voyant une silhouette familière apparaitre sur la tête du Nibi un paquet dans les bras d'un clone à ses côtés.

« Minato ? » Murmura le Kage surpris tandis que le Jinchûriki transformé laissé un sourire sauvage apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

« Pas **trop** tôt **Blondaime**. »

« Yondaime-sama est là ! »Cria un shinobi ayant survécu au cataclysme qu'avait était l'attaque du Kyubi.

« Nous sommes sauvé ! » Cria un autre survivant tandis que les shinobis encore en état de se battre rugissaient de joie en voyant leur héro enfin là.

Le Kyûbi se redressa et si on prenait le temps de l'examiner on aurait vu que ses yeux avait perdu leurs aspects vides et étaient emplis de confusion. Malheureusement pour Kurama, Minato avait déjà débuté la séquence du sceau.

« SHIKI FÛJIN ! » Rugit le Yondaime en claquant ses mains. Aussitôt l'air devint glacial et Hiruzen blêmit de plus belle en voyant une silhouette trouble apparaitre derrière Minato. Le cœur du vieil homme rata un battement en voyant la…Chose tendre ses 'bras' vers le Kyûbi qui poussa un dernier rugissement de surprise avant d'être aspirer dans l'enfant que le clone de Minato portait dans ses bras. Lorsque le Kitsune eut totalement disparu, Hiruzen put voir qu'un sceau était apparu sur le ventre du bébé signalant son statut de Jinchûriki.

Aussitôt après que le Kyûbi fut scellé Minato s'écroula, son clone disparaissant. Heureusement l'enfant et le Kage furent rattrapé par Naraku avant qu'il ne reprenne forme humaine. Hiruzen fonça vers le trio et juste avant de les rejoindre il vit la silhouette trouble du coin de l'œil.  
Plus tard le Sarutobi accusera sa fatigue de l'avoir fait halluciner mais dans l'instant il crut voir la chose sourire.

* * *

Douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur !

Bouger faisait mal. Penser faisait mal. Respirer faisait mal. Penser à bouger pour respirer faisait mal !

C'était un putain de miracle que je ne sois pas mort… Enfin je dis ça mais c'est surtout grâce a ma constitution de Jinchûriki.

Je baissai mon regard vers les corps évanouis de Minato et Naruto et malgré la douleur physique qui déchirait mon corps je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de soulagement. **Elle** avait respecté sa part du marché. Malgré l'utilisation du Shiki Fûjin, Minato n'avait pas perdu la vie et Naruto avait désormais le sceau le plus impénétrable de la planète sur lui.

Un grognement de douleur jailli de ma gorge lorsque mon corps me rappela que j'avais un nombre absurde de fractures et que mes réserves de chakras étaient quasiment-vide. Merde Mata s'était évanouis à cause du manque de chakra !

« Naraku ! » Je clignai des yeux cherchant a repousser l'ombre qui envahissait ma vue avant de chercher l'origine de l'appel.

« Pas si fort Jiji… » Parvins-je a grogner en tournant mon regard pour voir Hiruzen se précipiter vers moi accompagné par une paire d'Anbus. Ce fut à ce moment précis que mon corps me lâcha laissant ma conscience sombrer dans l'abysse.

Je clignai mes yeux et observa mon subconscient avec un mélange d'horreur et de surprise. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à vous décrire les ravages. Dites-vous seulement que ce qui avait était un paysage digne d'une toile de maitre ressemblait désormais à Stalingrad après l'invasion allemande.

« Matatabi ? »Demandais-je a voix haute en tournant autour de moi.

**« Ici chaton. »** Répondit la voix faible de ma partenaire de derrière un arbre.

« Es que ça… »Commençais-je en me dirigeant vers elle avant de me figer de stupeur. « PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »Crias-je choqué devant l'état de ma partenaire.

Les flammes composant son corps était quasiment éteinte et sa fourrure était marrée de blessures fraiches.

**« Je crois qu'on a vraiment tiré sur la corde cette fois Chaton. »** Grogna Matatabi avec un sourire douloureux tandis que je posais un genou a côté d'elle.

« Es que tu vas bien ? » demandais-je avec inquiétude en caressant doucement les emplacements vide de toutes blessures de fourrures.

**« Je survivrais. Par contre on va rester hors-service pendant la majorité de cette année. Kurama n'a vraiment pas retenu ses coups avec nous. »**M'avoua la féline me faisant grimacer. La gravité de nos blessures ne m'étonnait guère mais être incapacité pour une longue période n'était jamais agréable pour un shinobi.

« Hypnotisé comme il était ça m'étonnerai qu'il ait le moindre souvenir du massacre. » Soupirais-je avant de m'appuyer doucement contre ma partenaire, m'assurant de ne pas toucher à la moindre blessure. « A quoi dois-je m'attendre a mon réveil ? »

**« Physiquement tu vas bien mais ton système circulatoire a morflé. Tu vas être incapable d'utiliser ton chakra pendant plusieurs mois. » **Expliqua Mata avec un ton clinique. Je trouvais amusement qu'avec tous ce temps passé en moi, ma Biju avait une connaissance de l'anatomie humaine supérieur à celle de la majorité des médecins ( Tsunade-onee-chan ne comptant pas). Soudain une réalisation horrible me frappa.

« Merde…ça veut dire qu'on va rester derrière un bureau. » Grognais-je, déprimé a l'idée de devoir rester derrière un bureau au lieu d'aller sur le terrain.

**« Je le crains. »**

« Bon sang… »Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment avant que je ne me décidai à m'enquérir sur la santé de ma moitié espérant que Mata ait pu voir quelque chose avant que je tombe dans les pommes. « Dis es que tu sais si Mikoto … ? »

**« Yup elle sera probablement dans le même état que toi. » **Je grinça des dents avec frustration furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger mieux. Je savais que Mikoto pouvait se défendre toute seul mais merdre de tous deux c'est moi qui absorbe les dégâts le mieux !

« Elle va s'en remettre ? »

**« Arrête de t'inquiéter Chaton, ta sœur a grosse poitrine… »**

« Tsunade. »

**« …s'occupe d'elle. Elle est loin d'être un danger. »**

« Tu as raison Mata… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle. »

Matatabi resta silencieuse et se contenta de poser son museau sur le sol avant de fermer les yeux m'envoyant un message clair : ' Tu ne peux rien faire alors essaie de te reposer pour reprendre des forces'.

… Fais chier ça m'énerve quand elle a raison.

* * *

Tsunade poussa un soupir d'épuisement et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Bon sang qu'es qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour une bouteille de saké !  
Depuis que l'attaque du Kyûbi s'était achevé elle avait galopé non-stop dans tous l'hôpital afin de sauver autant de vie que possible. Malheureusement plus d'une fois même elle n'avait rien pu faire malgré l'équipement high-tech de l'hôpital et ses propres capacités.

Avec un soupir la Senju se redressa pour examiner ses patients les plus importants, ignorant la douzaine d'Anbus placé dans la chambre pour les protéger.

Kushina avait survécu à l'extraction du Kyûbi par la grâce du Rikudô mais son système circulatoire de chakra avait failli être détruit par le processus d'extraction. Heureusement Tsunade avait réussi à limiter les dégâts permettant à l'Uzumaki de conserver son chakra. Kushina ne serait sans doute plus aussi puissante qu'avant mais elle survivrait sans perdre sa capacité à modeler du chakra. Nul doute qu'elle trouvera un sceau pour changer sa situation une fois sortit de l'hôpital.

Minato n'avait reçu aucune blessure physique mais il n'avait quasiment plus une goutte de chakra dans son corps. Une transfusion d'urgence avait corrigé le problème mais le choc allait le laisser faible pour plusieurs mois. Mais à part une grosse migraine le jeune Kage devrait se rétablir complétement sans la moindre séquelle.

Le petit Naruto n'avait absolument rien, ce qui compte tenu du chaos tenait presque du miracle. Le sceau était stable et la Senju n'avait pas senti la moindre once du chakra du Kyûbi prouvant que ledit sceau remplissait son rôle à merveille. Espérons que cette nouvelle suffira a rassurer les civils et ninjas inquiet.

Naraku et Mikoto par contre, étaient les plus touchés avec de nombreuses lacérations et un paquet d'os fissuré (voir complétement cassé pour Naraku). Mais si le Jinchûriki ne semblait pas avoir de complication sa femme elle semblait avoir une infection au niveau des yeux. Tsunade n'était pas bien sûr de quoi il s'agissait mais il semblerait qu'elle souffre d'une sorte d'aveuglement progressif. Elle allait devoir étudier ça plus en profondeur avant que ce qui infecte Mikoto n'atteigne un stade incurable.

La sannin poussa un long soupir de fatigue avant de se frotter les yeux, notant sur son calepin des tâches a effectuer plus tard. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour eux mais son travail était long d'être achevé en cette nuit.

« Neko. » Fit la Sannin en se tournant vers la jeune Anbu à sa droite. « Pourrait-tu aller chercher les enfants de Raku histoire qu'il ne panique pas à son réveil ? » après tout si les Anbus gardaient déjà un bébé qu'es que deux de plus changerait ?

« Je m'en charge Tsunade-sama. » Répondit calmement Yugao avant de disparaitre dans un Shunshin.

* * *

Avec un grognement douloureux Minato ouvrit ses yeux et fut surpris de reconnaitre le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait.

« L'au-delà ressemble à un hôpital ? » Marmonna le Kage, grimaçant en sentant une migraine épouvantable labourer son cerveau.

« J'espère pas ! Ça craindrait un max comme décor. » Répondit une voix familière de l'autre côté de la salle surprenant le blond shinobi.

« Naraku ? » Grogna le Yondaime Hokage en se redressant voyant son frère d'armes et ami allongé dans un lit en face de lui avec un plâtre autour de son bras gauche et une quantité absurde de bandages sur son corps tandis qu'il dégustait ce qui semblait être un tranche de saumon. Minato haussa un sourcil en voyant la nourriture mais voyant les Anbus en poste il comprit aisément d'où le saumon venait.

« Yo ! » Minato ignora sa salutation et demanda aussitôt la question qui lui rongeait l'âme ne s'intéressant que peu a sa propre survie.

« Naraku es que Naruto et Kushina… » Naraku roula des yeux avant de pointer sur la droite du Kage.

« Tourne la tête Baka. » Le blond s'exécuta aussitôt et fut soulagé de voir sa bien-aimée et son fils dormir tranquillement l'une dans un lit et l'autre dans un berceau. Du coin de l'œil le kage remarqua qu'un sac de couchage était installé au pied du lit de Naraku dans lequel dormaient les enfants du Jinchûriki.

« Kami soit loué. » Murmura Minato en posant une main sur son cœur afin d'en calmer les battements affolé. « Es que Mikoto va bien ? J'ai sentis son chakra être fortement affaibli avant de me téléporter. »

« Elle va bien mais la technique qu'elle a utilisé a endommager ses yeux. Tsu-onee-chan l'a prise pour faire quelque test histoire de voir les dégâts. »Raconta Naraku, son visage se fermant a la mention des yeux de sa femme. Minato fronça les sourcils et se rappela de la discussion que leurs équipes avaient eu sur l'évolution du Sharingan.

« Elle utilisé le Mangekyô ? » Compris le Kage, attristé que Mikoto ait était contrainte d'utiliser une technique aussi dangereuse.

« Aye. »

« Bon sang… Je suis resté combien de temps inconscient ? » S'enquit Minato en sentant son ventre gargouiller faisant sourire Naraku.

« Environ cinq jours. Kushina a repris connaissance hier brièvement si ça peut te rassurer. » Et effectivement le blond Kage dû retenir un soupir de soulagement a cette nouvelle. Mais aussi soudainement que son soulagement était venu il disparut lorsque le Kage repensa au mot qu'avait craché 'Tobi'.

« Anbus laissé nous. » ordonna fermement le kage surprenant les gardes.

« Hokage-sama ? » demanda le chef de l'escouade surpris tandis que Naraku jetait un regard inquisiteur a son Kage.

« Je dois parler avec mon Anbu commandeur. Laissez-nous. » ordonna une seconde fois le Kage avec une note d'acier dans sa voix.

« Aye ! » saluèrent les gardes avant de disparaitre à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Minato ? »

« Naraku…Durant mon duel avec l'intrus a fait référence a 'un réincarné'. Il a aussi fait référence au fait que 'Konoha n'était pas supposé avoir le Nibi'. » Minato observa les réactions de son bras droit et il ne rata pas son expression de choc. Le Kage put bien voir que Naraku n'était pas surpris par la nouvelle, non loin de là, il était surpris que Minato le sache.

« Nato… Ce mot 'réincarné' es que l'intru a dit qu'il en était un ? » Demanda gravement Naraku ses mains se serrant en un poing tandis qu'il retroussait légèrement ses lèvres montrant ses canines aiguisés. Minato reconnu aisément la gestuelle et n'eut aucun mal à deviner que le Jinchûriki était furieux.

« Oui. »

« Oh merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! » Cracha Naraku, maintenant sa voix a un ton bas pour ne pas réveiller les enfants et leurs femmes.

« Naraku ? »

**_Il va falloir lui dire Chaton. C'est trop gros pour que tu le garde secret._**

_Je sais, je sais. Mais ça ne rends pas la chose plus facile._

**_Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire._**

« Nato je vais tout te raconter mais pas ici. » annonçais-je a mon meilleur ami qui me jeta un regards curieux.

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit-il simplement.

« Ce que je sais… Les informations que je possède sont trop dangereuse pour qu'on puisse prendre le monde risque. » Avouais-je en gardant mes sens en alertes refusant de prendre le risque qu'un espion n'entendent notre conversation.

« Tu veux une salle scellé ? »Compris le Kage, sachant pertinemment que je ne prendrais pas de tel précaution si les informations que je possédais n'était pas importante.

« Au minimum. » Minato resta silencieux un long moment avant de hocher sa tête.

« …entendu mais réponds au moins a cette question : es ce que tu sais qui est l'intrus ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui il est Minato. Mais je sais ce qu'il est. » Déclarais-je doucement avant de desserrer mes poings dans un soupir. « Il est le serviteur de notre ennemi. »


	19. Chapter 18 : Aprés la tempête

Chapitre 18 : Après la tempête

* * *

_Anbu… un mot si simple pour décrire un fardeau si lourd que nul être sain d'esprit ne devrait convoiter. Et pourtant, je vois dans vos yeux que vous pensez connaitre le poids de ce nom… Quelle arrogance.  
Être un Anbu ne signifie pas avoir un masque qui déchire et une armure cool.  
Être un Anbu signifie devenir une arme a forme humaine.  
Être un Anbu signifie être prêt à sacrifier votre vie, votre esprit et votre âme pour le Village.  
Être un Anbu signifie ne faire qu'un avec l'Ombre.  
_

_Dans un monde parfait, nous n'aurions pas à exister et nous pourrions nous contenter d'être de simples soldats. Malheureusement ce monde est loin d'être un paradis malgré sa grande beauté. Je ne vais pas prétendre que Konoha est un exemple de sainteté et de pureté, vous n'êtes pas des enfants et je ne suis pas un hypocrite. Mais malgré tous ses défauts, Konoha est notre foyer pour le meilleur comme pour le pire._

_Recrues en ce jour vous faites face à un choix qui déterminera le reste de votre vie._

_Vous pouvez retourner parmi les Réguliers et servir le village dans la lumière tout en récoltant gloire et honneur. A moins d'être très malchanceux on ne vous enverra jamais en mission suicide et vous aurez toujours de bonnes chances de revenir à la maison avec vos camarades. Si vous avez de la chance votre nom sera gravé dans les livres d'histoires pour votre service exemplaire après votre mort. Vous serez les héros dont on raconte les exploits aux enfants pour les inciter à devenir des shinobis. Vous serez le mur d'acier protégeant le village et le marteau broyant ses ennemis. Vous serez les chevaliers blancs de Konoha, adulé et aimé par la populace._

_Ou alors vous pouvez plonger dans l'Ombre de notre monde afin d'éliminer n'importe qui représentant un danger pour le village, tachant vos uniformes de boue et de sangs. Vous détruirez des menaces que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer et commettrez des actes allant à l'encontre de tout code moral. Ce que le soldat normal appellera l'enfer vous l'appellerez ça un lundi matin tandis que les missions suicides seront votre pain quotidien. Peu importe votre forces ou vos talents, le Village ne se souviendra jamais de vous a part pour un simple nom inscrit sur une stèle que vous connaissez tous. Votre vie ne vous appartiendra plus, vous serez au mieux des pièces sur un plateau de shogi au pire de simples shurikens à balancer une fois usé.  
Si vous avez de la change pour finirez votre service en un seul morceau avant de finir votre carrière parmi les réguliers avec un mental en lambeaux. Au pire je serais forcé de vous abattre car votre esprit aura lâché si vous n'avez pas trouvez la mort lors d'une mission. Vous noierez vos mains sous le sang des ennemis du village, tachant aussi bien votre chair et votre âme, sans jamais être reconnu pour votre sacrifice. Seuls vos frères et sœurs d'armes se rappelleront de vous et de votre sacrifice. Vous serez les gardiens vigilants de Konoha toujours aux aguets dans l'ombre pour que d'autres puissent vivre en paix dans la lumière.  
Certain vous appelleront des monstres. D'autres vous, considérerons comme des héros de l'Ombre. Pour ma part je vous verrez comme mes frères et sœurs d'armes._

_Alors dites-moi Recrues…Êtes-vous prêt à marcher dans les Enfers avec moi ?_

_**Discours de l'Anbu Commandeur Naraku Uchiha, face aux nouvelles recrues de L'ANBU**_

* * *

Je poussai un grognement d'agonie en massant mes tempes, essayant désespérément de diminuer le mal de crâne qui occupait mon cerveau depuis la crise de Kurama six mois plus tôt. Evidemment mes efforts ne firent qu'atténuer le mal sans le faire disparaitre… Va falloir que je reprenne de l'aspirine moi.  
La quantité de paperasse que la reconstruction demandait était phénoménale et malheureusement on avait dû s'occuper de ça sans l'aide des Kage bunshin de Minato, vu que nos circuits de chakra ne s'étaient pas encore remis, rendant la tâche encore plus pénible. Rajoutez à cela le nombre absurde de tentatives d'assassinats et de kidnappings que mes Anbus avaient stoppé et vous comprendrez aisément d'où venait ma migraine.

Enfin maintenant que les Uzumakis ont fini de réparé les sceaux de détections et les barrières de protections du village on va enfin pouvoir souffler un peu.

« Oy Nato tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Demandais-je à mon Kage qui était avachi dans un fauteuil observant la charpente de ma demeure avec un air vide. Si pour ma part mon job avait était de sécuriser le village et les frontières de Hi no kuni, Minato avait eu la rude tâche de garder le village unie à travers les innombrables problèmes diplomatiques et politiques né des profiteurs voulant utiliser l'affaiblissement de Konoha a leurs avantages, et malheureusement pour lui ce genre d'ordures n'étaient pas tous des étrangers. Oh et il y a aussi Naruto-kun. Le gamin est adorable mais il en fait voir de tous les couleurs a ses parents. 'Heureusement' pour la famille Uzumaki, vu que leur maison avait fini broyé sous l'une des queues de Kurama ils étaient venus habiter dans la casa Uchiha (Aka notre demeure à Mikoto et moi) temporairement le temps qu'on puisse rebâtir leur maison. Miko-chan et Kushina n'avaient pas arrêté de jouer les fan-girls en voyant que Satsuki et Naruto s'appréciaient… Si vous aviez vu le nombre de photos qu'elles avaient prises a deux ! Y'a de quoi remplir un coffre entier !  
Kushina avait voulu rejoindre le comptoir Uzumaki au début mais Minato avait refusait pour une raison très simple : le monde savait que le Kiiroi Senkô avait un enfant et il était évidant que les tentatives d'assassinats allaient pleuvoir. Le Comptoir en lui-même était sécurisé mais la majorité des Uzumaki étaient des enfants, des ados ou des anciens, pas vraiment la meilleur défense possible en cas d'attaque. Face à cette raison Kushina avait accepté d'aller habiter chez les Uchihas le temps que les défenses du village soient rétablies pour que ses cousins ne soient pas en première ligne. Les Hyûgas avaient bougonné devant ce 'favoritisme' mais ma paire de jumeaux favori avaient rapidement resserré les rênes calmant sec les protestataires dans leur clan.

_**De plus la Akaï Chishio no Habanero a très vite demandé a être 'coaché' par Mikoto pour s'occuper du nouveau partenaire de Kurama-nii. **_

_Chut Matatabi elle va t'entendre !_

**Pour la énième fois Kushina et Mikoto ne peuvent pas lire dans ton esprit !**

_C'est ce que tu dis ! Je suis sûre qu'elles sont entrain de nous surveiller en ce moment même ! Prête a sortir le marteau a la moindre pensée perverse !_

…**Tu as besoin de vacances Chaton. **

_Putain je ne te le fait pas dire…vivement que la crise passe, ma famille me manque. J'ai envie d'embrasser Miko-chan, de m'entrainer avec Tachi et de m'extasier devant Satsuki-chan ! pas de remplir de la paperasse tout la journée !_

« Un thé. Même que d'habitude s'il te plait. » Fit un certain blondaime d'un ton mort depuis sa position sans bouger d'un cil.

« Entendu. » Répondis-je avec un bâillement sourd me dirigeant vers la théière. Je ne rivalisais certes pas avec Mikoto-chan dans l'art de faire du thé mais il restait buvable et suffisant pour détendre nos pauvres nerfs.

Avoir Minato et Kushina à la maison faisaient remonter un paquet de bon souvenir… Sauf qu'au lieu d'être quatre jeunes sous une tente en lambeaux nous étions quatre adultes et trois enfants dans une maison en dure... Comme quoi les temps changent.

Une fois le thé finit je servi rapidement Minato avant de me couler une tasse profitant du liquide chaud pour me détendre. Malheureusement notre petit moment de répit fut de courtes durée lorsque mon Kage se redressa avec un long soupir.

« Bon je présume que c'est l'heure de commencer notre petit rituel… » Fit Le Blondaime me faisant rouler des yeux a la manière dont il le faisait sonner. Bon sang ce n'est pas comme si on était une secte !

« Tu es obligé de l'appeler comme ça ? » grognais-je arrachant un sourire malicieux au Kage malgré sa fatigue.

« C'est mieux que 'notre rendez-vous secret'. »

« Ah toucher. »Soupirais-je en grimaçant. Même Mata avait pensez que ça sonnez beaucoup trop bi-curieux pour un couple d'hommes mariés. Juste avant qu'elle ne bombarde mon cerveau d'images de muscles huilés et de moustache… brrrrr.

Notre petit rituel AKA 'résumé du merdier du jour' était la 'méthode' que moi et Nato avions trouvé pour qu'on puisse garder connaissances de nos actions respectives. Après tant de temps passé dans le QG de l'Anbu a organiser les Black Ops il m'arrivait de perdre de vu ce qu'il se passait dans le village tandis que le problème de Minato était le même mais à l'envers.

_C'était quoi déjà la phrase de Saru-jiji ?_

_**Si tu fixes le ciel tu ne verras pas le scorpion a tes pieds, mais si tu fixes le sol tu ne verras point le dragon dans les cieux. **_

_Merci Mata._

AH ! Ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir que je me retrouve une nouvelle épée. Ma pauvre Hiramekarei a était tellement broyée par Kurama que même le Dieu des Forgerons ne serait pas capable de la réparer. Adieu épée-transformer, tu étais trop belle et badass pour ce monde injuste !

_**Drama-Queen. **_

_Et fier de l'être ! _

_**Sérieux, qui organise des funérailles pour son épée favorite ?**_

« J'ai réussi à étouffer les plaintes des Anti-Bijus mais Danzô essai encore de me convaincre que mon fils doit subir un 'entrainement approprié ', bah ! » Annonça Minato, m'empêchant de répondre à Mata. On peut dire ce qu'on veut du vieux cyclope mais il a une sacré paire de couilles pour dire ça de face à Minato. J'en ai connu qui ont fini avec un Kunai Hiraishin oentre les deux yeux pour moins que ça. Et je ne compte pas ceux qui se sont fait émasculer par un rasengan.

_**Ou alors il est suicidaire.**_

_L'un n'empêche pas l'autre tu sais. _

« Donne l'ordre Minato et Konoha aura un borgne en moins demains matin. » Proposais-je sérieusement. Après tous c'est mon boulot de bras droit d'arracher les mauvaises herbes. Je savais que Danzô avait déjà entamé les préparatifs pour recréer ROOT malgré le fait qu'Hiruzen lui ait ordonnée de démanteler son groupe. Malheureusement sans preuves j'avais les mains liées.

« Ne me tente pas Raku. » Répondit Minato avec un léger soupir, sachant pertinemment que si Danzô continuait ainsi il allait devoir prendre des mesures expéditives. Exil ou assassinat dépendrait sans doute de son humeur.

« Comme tu veux. »Fis-je avec un haussement d'épaules, peu inquiéter par le Borgne. Il était certes dangereux mais tant qu'il n'avait qu'un seul bras et pas de sharingan implanté en lui il ne représentait aucune menace pour moi ou Minato. « Pour ma part je n'ai rien de bien extraordinaire a rapporter. L'unité Rhô a fini d'aider VOLT pour éliminer ce réseau de trafic d'êtres humains du côté de Kiba no kuni. L'escouade Alpha continue de traquer Orochimaru et ce 'Tobi' mais pour l'instant ils font chou blanc. Oh ! Dans les bonnes nouvelles Kakashi et Yugao ont était promu ! » Annonçais-je avec un grand sourire fier en revoyant ma petite Neko-chan avec son masque flambant neuf ! Je dois dire que bien mes enfants ne soient pas des Sannins je suis franchement fier de leurs progressions! Gai est devenu un Jônin et est bien parti pour devenir LE Maitre en Taijutsu du village, Hayate a atteint le rang de Tokubetsu Jônin et s'est tailler une jolie réputation dans le milieu des armuriers tandis que Yugao est à deux doigts d'atteindre mon niveau en kenjutsu.

_**Eh à ce rythme elle va finir par te remplacer. **_

_J'espère qu'elle va me dépasser Mata. _

« Déjà capitaine à leurs âges ? Mince ça ne nous rajeunit pas. » Dit Minato en riant doucement.

« En effet. Tu savais qu'Anko a rejoint le département de contre-espionnage ? » Ah Anko-chan… ma favorite psycho dans tout le village ! L'affaire avec Orochimaru lui avait laissé de sacré cicatrices mais contrairement à l'histoire cannon le village n'avait pas osé l'ostracisé.

_**Peut-être parce que tu l'a prise sous ton aile tout en menaçant d'arracher la gorge a coups de dents a la premier personne qui s'en prenez a elle verbalement ou physiquement?**_

_Wouais… j'étais de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là, Satsuki et Naruto ne voulaient pas dormir. _

« Ah oui Ibiki m'avait dit qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile. » Soudain Minato claqua des doigts prenant un visage exaspéré. « Ça me fait penser ! Maintenant qu'on a récupéré nos forces il va falloir qu'on s'occupe du problème avec le Kazekage. »

« Rasa ? C'est à propos de la stupidité de son Daimyo ? » Sale affaire que tout ça… Qu'es qu'un général est supposé faire lorsque le dirigeant de son pays se conduit comme un crétin consanguin ? Sérieusement les missions accomplis par les shinobis de Suna sont l'une des grandes sources d'argents de Kaze no kuni ! En diminuant l'allocation des ressources au village ce crétin de Daimyo handicap non seulement son armée mais aussi son économie d'un seul coup !

« En partie. Pour l'instant le problème est gérable pour l'instant mais si on ne fait rien la situation risque de pousser Suna à l'action. » Déclara sombrement Minato m'arrachant un soupir. Mes souvenirs de l'histoire canon de Naruto était quasiment effacé maintenant à part pour les grandes lignes mais je me rappelais que cette situation avait était la raison principal pour laquelle Orochimaru avait réussi retourné Suna contre Konoha. Si Suna devenait désespéré Rasa n'hésiterait pas a prendre des mesures extrémes pour 'sauver' son village.

« …quel est le plan ? »

« Avant toute chose je veux organiser un meeting avec Rasa mais si la négociation échoue… Suna risque de nous poignarder dans le dos à la première occasion. » Déclara Minato calmement. « Et Avec Iwa qui guette le moindre signe de faiblesse on ne peut pas tolérer cela. »

« Je suis d'accord. Mais pas question que tu te rendes à Suna sans moi. Rasa ne tentera rien face a deux ninjas de Rang-S. » Répondis-je fermement arrachant un regard surpris a mon frère d'armes.

« Tu n'es pas sensé superviser les Anbus ? » Bien essayé mec mais j'ai tout prévu !

« Hizashi peut prendre mon rôle pendant mon absence. De plus je voulais entrainer Shisui en lui donnant un peu plus de responsabilités. » Minato approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de continuer.

« Dit comme ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Oh et tant que nous parlons de plan ou en est tu avec l'Akatsuki ? » Je grimaçai en entendant cette question. Je n'avais pas oublié la réaction de Minato lorsque j'avais vidé mon sac.

* * *

**Flash-back no jutsu !**

« … Et c'est à peu près tout. » Finis-je avec un soupir attendant la réaction de Minato. Je lui avais tout révéler : ma précédente vie, l'histoire original de Naruto, tout. Mon frère en tout sauf par le sang m'avait écouté calmement et je dois avouer que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me plante avec son kunai. Mais rien n'aurez pu me préparer à sa réaction.

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage de Konoha rugit de rire. Je restai figé de stupeur devant cette réaction imprévisible complétement opposé a mon expectation.

« Je dois avouer que je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. »Avoua le Namikaze une fois son hilarité retombé, avec des yeux pétillants.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas fâché ? » parvins-je a murmurer malgré ma surprise.

« Je suis déçu que tu ne m'es pas fait confiance. » Répondit doucement le Kage, ses mots se plantant en moi autant de kunais. « Mais je t'ai toujours fait confiance Naraku et bien que tes méthodes soient… étrange tu as toujours fait tout ton possible pour m'aider. Je ne suis pas aveugle : J'ai modifier le sceau de Kushina parce que tu m'en a donné l'idée et j'ai survécu au Shiki Fujin grâce au pacte que tu as passé avec tu sais qui. Sans toi moi et Kushina aurions péri et notre petit Naru aurait grandi seul tout en tant que bouc émissaire pour la colère du village. » Minato se posa un instant pour reprendre son souffle, ses yeux brillant d'émotions. « Mais tu as réussi a nous sauver. Et pour ça il n'y a aucuns mots assez forts pour que je puisse te dire ma reconnaissance. »

« Minato… »

« Par contre si tu veux qu'on puisse continuer à être amis je veux que tu fasses deux choses. » M'interrompit gravement le blond, son visage prenant un air impérieux.

« … tant que ce n'est pas de la prostitution. » marmonnais-je maladroitement, cherchant a masquer mes émotions avec de l'humour, sans grands succès.

« Tout d'abord je veux que tu répètes tout ce que tu m'as dit a Mikoto, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraya Hiashi et Hizashi. » Je ne pus retenir une grimace en entendant cette condition. Dans le meilleur des cas Miko-chan allait me torturer avec le pire genjutsu jamais inventé par l'homme, Kushina allait briser tous les os de mon corps tandis que les jumeaux allaient me Jyuken tellement fort que même mes ancêtres allaient le sentir passé. Du côté des Sannins, Tsunade allait sans doute m'offrir une bouteille de saké avant de me flanquer un falcon punch sous le rire tonitruant du Sage des Crapauds…  
Comme disait l'autre : Fuck My Life.

« Oh… tu ne peux pas envoyer un Kage bunshin avec mon apparence ? »

« Naraku. »

« Ok, ok je le ferais. Et la seconde chose ? »

« Plus de pacte bizarre avec des entités toute-puissante ok ? »

**Flash-back no jutsu Kai !**

* * *

Inutile de dire que j'avais subis la branlée de ma vie lorsque j'eu fini de tout raconté aux autres. Heureusement mes amis (et femme) sont des shinobis et pas des civils, ils ont aisément compris mes raisons et m'ont pardonné après m'avoir 'punis' a leurs manières. Et aussi béni soit Tsunade-nee pour m'avoir réparé sans oublier le moindre morceau !

Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, oui j'ai dormi sur le canapé pendant un mois… La beauté de ma chère épouse n'est égalée que par la puissance de sa rancune.

Après avoir révélé tout ce que je savais, Minato et moi avons défini nos objectifs : Empêcher la résurrection de Kaguya et tuer/sceller Zetsu.  
Malheureusement l'apparition de Néo Tobi change tout, ce taré doit connaitre l'histoire comme moi et vu qu'il travaille avec Zetsu on peut être sûr qu'ils vont changer leurs plans rendant leurs actions quasi-imprévisibles.

Pour l'instant je ne suis sûr que de deux choses : L'Akastuki est déjà sous le contrôle de Zetsu grâce a Néo Tobi qui a remplacé Obito et les Bijus sont essentiels pour la résurrection de Kaguya.

Vu que mes agents m'ont appris que la capture de Saiken par les Kiri-nins avaient foiré causant la destruction de sa forme physique ont a six ans avant que tous les Bijus ne soient présent physiquement… Dans le pire des cas j'assassinerai personnellement un Jinchûriki pour qu'on puisse gagner du temps mais j'aimerai éviter de faire souffrir l'un des frères de Mata si possible.

On a donc six ans pour rallier les autres villages contre une menace commune pendant que Tobi et Zetsu vont augmenter l'influence et la puissance d'Akatsuki avant d'entamer la chasse aux Bijus. Il faut rajouter une paire d'années à ça vu que Hanzô est toujours sur le trône d'Ame et qu'il ne laissera personne prendre son village. Reste la question de Nagato… Es qu'il est déjà endoctriné par Tobi ? Si je me souviens bien Yahiko est mort durant l'époque ou Danzô était l'Anbu Commandeur… Au début de la Troisième guerre ? Merde j'aurais dû noter tout ça sur papier.

Enfin… ça me laisse avec un sacré puzzle a résoudre.

« Mes hommes ont essayé de s'infiltrer dans Ame mais le village est totalement fermé au monde extérieur. D'après les rumeurs qu'ils ont pu collecter, Akatsuki a commencé à prendre des missions à l'extérieur pour financer leur guérilla contre Hanzô. Leur chef posséderait 'les yeux de Dieu' selon ces mêmes rumeurs.» J'espère que Jiraya n'agira pas stupidement en entendant la nouvelle.

« Nagato est donc le chef…Pas de nouvelle de Zetsu ? » Je secoua ma tête, cette fichu plante verte était impossible a traquer a moins d'être capable de ressentir les émotions. Et vu que Kushina n'a plus Kurama il va falloir attendre que Naruto devienne un jônin avant de pouvoir traquer le fils de Kaguya.

« Non mis vu qu'il a réussi a rester sous le radar pendant plusieurs siècles je pense qu'il a habitude de se cacher. » Minato grimaça, ce développement n'était pas surprenant mais il avait malgré tout espérer que mes hommes trouvent une piste.

« En effet. Mais tu es sûr que nous ne pourrions pas envoyer Jiraya-sensei ? Nagato et Konan sont ses élèves … » Je l'interrompis avec fermeté, l'image d'un Sannin percé de lances noirs dans mon esprit.

« Des élèves qui n'hésiteront pas à le tuer pour arriver à leur objectif. Konan est forte mais c'est de Nagato dont j'ai peur. » Jiraya était un alliée et un ami trop précieux pour l'envoyer à sa mort, peu importe le gain possible.

« Le Rinnigan est vraiment un outil puissant. » Soupira Minato, se remémorant sans doute la liste des capacités OP des yeux du Rikudô Sennin.

« En effet… je pense que la seul chose qui pourrait calmer Nagato serait de lui envoyer la tête de Danzô et encore. » Si il avait déjà adopté sa persona de Pain même la tête du borgne ne le calmerait pas. Konan tenterait sans doute de le remettre sur le droit chemin mais elle ne s'opposerait jamais directement a lui.

« Pas possible, il a trop d'appuis politique pour l'instant mais une fois que j'aurais érodé ses supporteurs… » Le Kage ne finit pas sa phrase mais je pouvais lire aisément l'impatience dans son regard. Danzô avait était une véritable écharde dans son pieds depuis le jour ou il avait reçu le chapeau d'Hokage. Se débarrasser du manchot était un rêve pour lui, un rêve que j'étais prêt a réaliser si il m'en donné l'autorisation.

« Comme toujours Nato donne l'ordre et mes hommes sont prêt. »Sachant qu'il n'allait pas donner l'ordre sans preuves je changea le sujet de notre conservation sur l'un de nos projets les plus secrets. « Comment avance le sceau pour Zetsu ? »

« Les grandes lignes sont tracé, il ne me manque plus que quelques peaufinages. » Avoua Minato, prouvant encore une fois que lorsque lui et Kushina travaillaient ensemble sur du Fuinjutsu, l'impossible n'est qu'une notion abstraite. ça ne m'étonnerait même qu'ils puissent créer une bombe nucléaire artisanal a eux deux... Oh...OH! Ok note a moi même ne surtout pas parler de Fusion nucléaire avec Kushina.

« Tu penses que… »

« NARAKU-SAMA ! MIKOTO- SAMA ! » Je tournai mon attention vers le chûnin Uchiha qui venait d'entrer en trombe chez moi l'air paniqué. « KAGAMI-SAMA EST MORT ! »

* * *

Bordel je ne l'avais pas vu venir. J'avais vraiment du mal à retenir mon amertume en voyant le corps de mon beau-père étendue sur l'un des lits de la morgue. L'autopsie effectuée par Tsunade-nee avait montré que la cause de la mort était une bête crise cardiaque.

UNE. PUTAIN. DE. CRISE. CARDIAQUE !

Bon sang c'était quoi les chances qu'il meurt d'une façon aussi… commune. Miko-chan et Shishui sont inconsolable et merde je les comprends. Lorsque Mito-Baa-chan est morte je m'y attendais et malgré tout j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur. Pour eux ça doit être mille fois pire.

Le seul bon côté a cette tragédie était que Tsunade avait trouvé un moyen pour éviter que Mikoto ne finisse aveugle. En transplantant les yeux de Kagami cela stopperait la dégénérescence de sa vue mais il est quasiment sûr qu'elle perdrait son Mangekyô vu que le sharingan de Kagami n'avait pas atteint ce stade.

Personnellement je suis partagé. D'une part je ne veux pas que ma femme devienne aveugle mais le shinobi en moi sait que le Mangekyô pourrait bien lui sauver la vie lorsque l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru décideront de s'en prendre à Konoha.  
Au final je sais que ce n'est pas ma décision. Je ne peux qu'être là pour Mikoto lorsqu'elle aura fait son choix.

Les funérailles de Kagami furent une triste affaire. Tout comme Sakumo, Kagami était un membre aimé de la communauté et un officier respecté par ses hommes, sa mort laissé un trou béant dans le cœur de nombreux individus.

Mais nul autre ne souffrait autant que Mikoto et Shisui qui avaient perdu leur Père et leur confidant.

Observant le cercueil du vénérable Uchiha être incendier par un jutsu katon comme le voulait la tradition je promis à Kagami de continuer à protéger le village et ses enfants. Renouvelant le serment que j'avais prononcé lors des funérailles de Sakumo-sensei tant d'années auparavant.

Malgré la mort de Kagami la vie continua son cours lentement. Mikoto prit la décision de conserver son Mangekyô malgré les risques et se mit à travailler avec Tsunade pour retarder sa perte de vue. Pendant ce temps Itachi avait rejoint Shisui à l'académie prouvant rapidement qu'il méritait le label de génie.

Leurs professeurs avaient voulu le faire passer plusieurs années mais j'avais refusé net avec le soutien de Minato. J'étais pour qu'on rende les élèves doué aussi puissant que possible mais de là a faire d'eux des genins a peine un mois après le début des cours ?

Faut pas se foutre de ma gueule non plus !

Je sais pertinemment qu'Itachi possédait largement les capacités d'un genin mais je préférais attendre qu'il murisse mentalement et qu'il possède quelques liens avec ses camardes avant qu'il ne parte au front.  
Je dois vous avouer que lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec une Uzumaki nommé Tayuya et une Inuzuka nommé Hana, un gros poids avait disparu de mes épaules. Si tout se passait bien mon fiston aurait une paire d'alliées sur qui compter.

Malheureusement l'évolution de mon fils n'était pas la seule chose dont je devais m'inquiéter. Les discussions avec Suna avaient bien avancé et le Kazekage avait demandé a ce que Minato vienne signer le traité personnellement pour finaliser l'alliance défensive et le traité commercial entre les deux puissances.

Rien de bien surprenant mais c'était à moi qu'il convenait d'organiser la protection de Nato m'ajoutant une migraine suplémentaire.

Oui je sais il peut se téléporté et il est le seul shinobi à avoir atteint le rang SS depuis Madara et Hashirama mais là n'est pas la question ! Un kage doit toujours avoir une escorte ! C'est une tradition !

Après moult palabres il fut 'décidé' que j'allai accompagner Minato ( oui je me fais chier dans le village) avec un quatuor d'Anbus Jônin laissant le village entre les mains d'Hiruzen et d'Hizashi.  
Les Jônins :  
Same (Requin) un Akimichi spécialisé en Doton et ninjutsu médical, Hayabusa (Faucon) un Hyûga avec une forte affinité Raiton et le sniper de l'escouade, Batto ( Chauve-souris) une Nara a la fois Senseur et experte en Taijutsu et enfin Koyōte ( Coyote ) un Kurama possédant beaucoup de technique suiton et très douée en genjutsu.  
Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de mon escouade personnelle le quatuor avait prouvé qu'ils étaient d'excellent garde du corps lors d'innombrables missions d'escortes faisant d'eux un choix évidant pour protéger Minato.

Mais évidemment j'avais oublié un léger détail alors que notre groupe voyageait vers Suna…

* * *

« Saloperie de soleil, saloperie de chaleur, et saloperie de sables ! » Crachais-je furieusement tandis que nous courrions dans les sables de Kaze no kuni.

« Je t'avais bien dit de rester au village mais es que tu m'as écouté ? » Remarqua un Minato amusé, qui utilisait son affinité fûton pour se rafraichir.

« Je sais, je sais mais j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les pattes. » Grognais-je content malgré tout de pouvoir user mon corps normalement après tout ce temps.

« Tu n'as récupéré ton chakra que depuis une semaine, évite de forcer. » Conseilla un certain Namikaze me faisant rouler des yeux devant son caractère de mère poule. J'avais l'impression d'être avec Tsunade-nee franchement !

« Oui mama. » répondis-je moqueusement faisant rire ledit Blondaime.

Théoriquement le voyage Konoha-Suna prenait environ une semaine pour une petite escouade de jônins allant à pleine vitesse. Hors grâce à Minato qui trichait avec sa technique complétement OP, il nous avez téléporté à la frontière entre Hi et Kaze no kuni diminuant de moitié le temps de voyage.

Ainsi nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement devant les portes de Suna. Et ma première impression fut que le village était moche mais genre vraiment. Les bâtiments étaient tous construit sous le même schéma ressemblant à des boites de conserves géantes ou à des jarres dans la même couleur uniforme.

Mais je n'étais pas aveugle, je savais que c'était ce pragmatisme qui avait permis à Suna d'être reconnu comme un grand village et cela malgré leurs faibles populations et économies. Dans toute l'histoire des shinobis, aucune armée n'avait jamais réussi a survivre a une incursion dans le Désert de Kaze no kuni. Chaque suna-nin était entrainé pour être des guérilléros faisant d'eux les meilleurs défenseurs du continent.  
Ironiquement ce qui avait permis à Suna d'être grand était la source de la majorité de ses malheurs. En temps de guerre les ninjas du village pouvaient aisément piller des villages et des caravanes pour renflouer les caisses grâce au désert qui les protégeait de tout poursuivant tout en étant engagé pour faire du sabotage par les divers camps en conflits. Mais en temps de paix le type de mission change. Si un client veut des gardes du corps il va voir Konoha, si il a besoin d'assassins il va voir Kiri, si des bandits posent problème on va voir Iwa ou Kumo. Au final Suna se retrouve avec peu de mission, les incitants de plus en plus à provoquer une guerre pour sauver leur économie.

Franchement à moins que le Yondaime Kazekage ne décide de réformer son village, Suna sera sans doute le déclencheur pour la quatrième grande guerre.  
Espérons que Minato arrive à calmer Rasa… je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir mener un assaut contre Suna avec Iwa attendant le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Moins d'une quinzaine minutes après notre arrivé nous fûmes reçu par Rasa et une paire de jônins.

« Ravi de voir que votre voyage s'est passé sans incident. » Déclara le Kazekage froidement comme salut.

« Content de vous voir aussi Rasa-san. » Répondit Minato avec un ton léger et amical tandis que j'adoptais le rôle de terminator silencieux a côté de mon Kage.

_**EXTERMINATE ?**_

_Mauvais robot tueur._

_**Zut.**_

Rasa resta inexpressif et fit signe à notre troupe de le suivre. Le peu de temps que nous passâmes dans les rues de Suna me firent grimacer (Bénit soit mon masque), il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vie dans les rues et sachant que même avec les actions du Daimyo de Kaze no kuni Suna restait un point de passage obligé pour les caravanes marchandes passant par le désert. Le village devrait grouiller de vie surtout en début de journée… Je fronçais mes sourcils en voyant de nombreux shinobis placé sur les toits et caché dans les ombres. Un instant je crus qu'ils organisaient une embuscade mais je pris conscience que leurs regards étaient tourné vers la périphérique de Suna et non vers la Tour du Kazekage ou nous nous dirigions.

Je refermai doucement mon poing gauche activant le sceau gravé dans ma peau. Cette petite merveille, crée par Kushina lors d'un éclair de génie, était littéralement une mini-radio qui permettait à une escouade de shinobi de communiqué entre par code morse.

Ainsi sans que les Suna-nins ne le remarquent je transmis rapidement le message suivant à Minato et à mes hommes.

« Etat du Village suspect _ stop _ Suna s'attend à une attaque »

« Affirmatif _ stop _ Restez au aguet » répondit Minato tandis que nous arrivions enfin a destination.

Une fois installé dans une salle prévu pour cette rencontre Minato et Rasa commencèrent aussitôt leurs danses politiques, revoyant le moindre aspect du pacte de non-agression entre les deux villages et des accords commerciaux.  
Pendant ce temps moi et le reste de l'escouade d'Anbus tenions vigile et je dois avouer que je prenais a malin plaisir à faire en sorte que les Suna-nins soient mal à l'aise à cause de mon regard fixe.

Malgré mes inquiétudes les négociations se passèrent sans le moindre souci. Rasa resta froid comme un glaçon mais il n'essaya de poignarder Minato dans le dos. En une paire d'heure les contrats furent relu et signé et avec une dernière poignée de main l'affaire fut conclus.  
Les problèmes avec Suna n'étaient certes pas terminés mais avec ça on avait gagné un peu plus de temps pour trouver une meilleure solution. Si tout se passaient selon le plan d'ici la fin de l'année une triple alliance défensive serait signé entre Konoha, Kumo et Suna donnant naissance à une longue ère de paix.  
Alors que Rasa et un escadron de Suna-nin nous escortaient a l'extérieur du village je remarquai du coin de l'œil une escouade de Black Ops de Suna trainait un vieil homme vers un temple a la périphérie du village. L'ancien semblait être plutôt tranquille mais je pouvais sentir la peur et la méfiance des Suna-nins. Qui était ce vieux pour faire peur a des shinobis d'élites ?

**_Nom d'une biche en chaleur !_ **

_Mata ? _

_**C'est le Jinchûriki de Shukaku !**_

_Mais pourquoi ils…Oh mais c'est pas vrai !_

_**Semblerait que Rasa ait décidé de sceller Little Shukaku dans son fils.**_

_Putain mais quel con… Il a un expert en sceaux sous la main et il ne va pas demander de l'aide pour son fils ?_

_**Tu sais comment les shinobis pensent Chaton.**_

_Malheureusement oui_…

« Tu es sûr de toi Raku ? » Demanda Minato avec un mélange d'horreur et de surprise dans sa voix après que je lui ait annoncé ma découverte.

« Malheureusement oui. » Soupirais-je en m'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil profitant du sceau de silence posé par Nato pour parler franchement.

« Bon sang, Rasa a-t-il perdu l'esprit ? Sceller un Biju dans son fils avant même sa naissance ? » Cracha le Yondaime Hokage furieusement, il savait quel genre de vie un Jinchûriki menait et il craignait, a juste titre, que ce malheureux gamin n'ait pas autant de chance que Moi et Kushina dans la matière.

« Au mieux Rasa perdra sa femme et son fils finira par devenir fou à cause du Ichibi. Au pire, Shukaku se libérera de son sceau et ravagera Suna. » Déclarais-je froidement, contenant ma colère. Comment ce con pouvait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée ?

« … »

« Minato je sais à quoi tu penses mais on ne peut pas intervenir. » Annonçais-je fermement, connaissant mon ami et voyant bien qu'il voulait aider Gaara. Malheureusement Rasa n'accepterai jamais l'aide de Konoha de peur de paraitre faible. Et essayer de le forcer a accepter notre aide risquait de détruire les relations entre nos villages.

« Mais… »

« Le seul moyen pour qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit serait que Rasa te demande de l'aide directement. Toute autre intervention sera perçu comme une tentative d'affaiblir Suna ou une connerie du genre. » Stupide orgueil et stupide mentalité de shinobi.

« Je sais que tu as raison mais ça me reste en travers de la gorge de ne pouvoir rien faire. » Soupira Minato, dégouté a l'idée de laisser une innocente mourir et un enfant souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire.

« Je sais… je sais. »

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard dans la Tour Hokage.

« Jiraya es que vous avez drogué mon Kage ? » Demandais-je avec une fois furieuse en entendant l'idée stupide que venait de pondre Minato.

« Malheureusement non c'est tout lui là. » répondit l'Ermite des Crapauds avec un ton similaire au mien.

« Écoute je sais que ça a l'air stupide… » Commença Minato avant que je l'interromps avec frustration.

« STUPIDE ? Oublier son slip en s'habillant s'est stupide ! Inviter des diplomates d'Iwa dans notre village c'est de la folie ! » Mon rugissement résonna dans le bureau de Minato tandis que le Yondaime Hokage me jetait un regard calme et posé pas le moins du monde surpris par ma réaction.

_**Eh ben heureusement que les sceaux de silence sont enclenché…**_

« Naraku nous avons besoin de ce traité ! Si les choses continue a ce rythme nos enfants se retrouveront en première ligne de la prochaine grande guerre ! » Répondis Minato sur un ton calme emplis de certitude et de fermeté.

« Mais c'est de Iwa qu'on parle là ! »Intervint Jiraya en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un air sérieux. « Ils verront ça comme un signe de faiblesse dont il faut profiter a tout prix ! »

« Alors que propose tu Sensei? Si tu as une meilleure idée je suis tout ouïe. » Je grimaçai en me rendant compte que Minato avait raison. Si quelque ne faisait pas le premier pas Iwa et Konoha serait à nouveau en guerre d'ici quoi… Cinq-dix ans ?

Je me tournai vers Jiraya et vit qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

« Ok je vais apporter ton message a Onoki… » Grogna le sage en se massant ses tempes. « Par contre bonne chance pour convaincre le Conseil. »

« Ça c'est mon affaire. Naraku tu pense pouvoir te charger de la sécurité ? » Je hocha ma tête, imaginant déjà des plans pour que mes Anbus travaillent de concert avec la Police Ninja.

« Sans problème. Mais les envoyés d'Iwa n'auront accès qu'à leurs chambres et a la chambre du conseil. Si mes hommes les voient ailleurs ils seront exécutés. entendu ? » Offrit Minato m'arrachant un sourire content. Au moins avec ça ces foutus suceurs de rochers resteront a leurs places. Ne t'inquiète pas Naraku tout va bien se passer. »

« C'est mon boulot d'être inquiet Nato. »

Un mois après cette discussion Onoki accepta les conditions de Minato pour signer un pacte de non-agression et envoya une paire de ses meilleurs diplomates pour négocier le contrat accompagnés par une escouade de chûnins. Inutile de dire que l'ANBU fut mis en alerte, deux escadrons entiers furent rappelés dans le village pour renforcer la sécurité.

Certain membres du conseil m'accusaient d'être parano, après tout il ne fallait certainement pas vingt-quatre de nos meilleurs ninjas juste pour surveiller deux diplomates et un quatuor d'Iwa-nin.  
Ils ont peut-être raison mais je vis par la phrase ' prévoir le pire et espérer le meilleur'.

Si Iwa avait prévu d'assassiner Minato ou de voler l'un de nos artéfacts se serait l'occasion rêvé.

Avec un soupir je réajustai mon masque et fixa la troupe d'Iwa-nins devant les portes. Minato alla a leurs rencontres, et je dois avouer que voir ces crétins se mettre à blanchirent devant Nato valait presque la migraine que cette situation m'avait donné.  
Après le blabla habituel entre diplomates, Minato se dirigea vers la Tour Hokage avec les diplomates d'Iwa.

« Bon les gars, c'est l'heure de poireauter. » Murmurais-je dans ma radio, recevant les confirmations des escouades d'Anbus dans le village.

Malgré mon inquiétude, rien de suspect ne survint. Les diplomates marchandèrent avec Minato la moindre parcelle du contrat cherchant a rendre le traité aussi profitable que possible pour leur village tandis que Minato faisait de même de son côté. Lorsque vint la nuit le groupe se sépara et les Iwa-nins furent guider jusqu'à leurs chambres d'hôtels.

La nuit passa calmement avec une surveillance constante sans que les Iwa-nins ne tentent quoi que ce soir.

Trente minutes plus tard je jurerais devant tous les dieux de ne plus jamais douter de ma paranoïa.

* * *

Kushina Chantonna tranquillement tout en expérimentant dans la cuisine de la Casa Uchiha profitant du fait qu'elle avait utilisé une paire de Kage Bunshin pour s'occuper de Naruto et Satsuki. Exceptionnellement Mikoto l'avait laissé seul avec les petits pour aller s'entrainer avec Itachi.

L'Uzumaki goutta son œuvre du bout des lèvres et fronça ses sourcils.

« Manque de sels. » Murmura Kushina, avant de rajouter une pincée dans son plat, qui partageait une ressemblance étrangement frappante avec un plat de spaghettis bolognaise. « Ces ramens ont l'air étrange...Bizarre j'ai pourtant suivi la recette de Naraku…Oh tant pis ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tomber malade de toute façon ! » Sans plus de manière l'Uzumaki englouti en un clin le plat avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « Oh. Mon. Kami ! C'est délicieux ! Il faut que je fille cette recette a Teuchi ! » Soudain toute trace de joie disparut du visage de la Kunoichi lorsqu'elle sentit ses Kages Bunshins se faire éclater par une attaque surprise.

Avec une vitesse digne du Hiraishin de Minato, Kushina chargea dans la chambre des enfants ou elle vit un spectacle qui fit bouillir son sang.

Quatre ninjas en tenus noirs avaient encerclé les berceaux de Naruto et Satsuki et avaient tenté de les kidnapper n'étant stoppé que par les sceaux gravé dans les berceaux des deux enfants courtoisies de Kushina elle-même. Les kidnappeurs se tournèrent pour faire face a la nouvelle arrivante et l'Uzumaki put sentir qu'ils étaient tous au moins au rang de jônin.

Dommage pour eux, Kushina était une kage en tout sauf en nom.

« J'espère que vous avez priez vos Dieux. » Cracha furieusement l'Uzumaki alors que des centaines de sceaux s'activaient dans le comptoir piégeant les intrus tandis que des dizaines de chaines éthérées se déployaient dans le dos de Kushina. « Car vous aller bientôt les rejoindre ! »

Le premier intrus eu de la chance lorsqu'une chaine de Kushina lui transperça le cœur. Après tout sa mort avait était rapide. Ses trois compagnons tentèrent de prendre de la distance mais la Mère enragé ne leur en donna pas l'occasion. Un coup de pied renforcé de chakra explosa la cage thoracique de intrus n°2 tandis qu'intrus n°3 se faisait arracher son bras gauche par une clé. N°3 essaya de hurler de douleur mais Kushina ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Utilisant a la pointe de l'os du bras qu'elle avait arraché, elle enfonça son armer improvisé dans la gorge de N°3 avant de tourner son attention vers N°4 qui avait envoyé une nuée de shurikens sur elle. Sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre geste, les chaines de l'Uzumaki parèrent l'assaut avant de s'enrouler autour de N°4 l'immobilisant et l'étouffant jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Un long silence s'ensuivit le carnage de Kushina qui ne put retenir un soupir en voyant la quantité de sang qui avait aspergé les murs.

« Mikoto va être folle de rage dattebane… » Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase deux pleurs résonnèrent a l'unisson. « Naru-chan, Satsu-chan ! Désolé de vous avoir réveillé ! » Ronronna l'Uzumaki en prenant les deux bébés dans ses bras. « Promis je sortirais les ordures plus silencieusement la prochaine fois. »

* * *

J'étais livide. Non plus que ça j'étais fou de rage. Comment n'avais pas pu voir que les gardes du corps des diplomates n'étaient que des Kages Bunshins ? Comment ces fils de putes avaient réussi a percer les sceaux de protections du comptoirs ?

« Au rapports. » Grondais-je faisant sursauter la paire de médecins légistes qui s'occupait des cadavres des intrus. L'un d'eux, un Yamanaka s'avança timidement.

« Euh sir nous n'avons pas commencez l'autopsie… » Commença l'un d'eux me faisant voir rouge.

« Alors pourquoi vous m'avez appeler ? » Demandais-je avec un colère froide dans ma voix.

« Pour ça… » Le Yamanaka releva le drap sur le visage du cadavre et je sentis mes yeux s'écarquillé. La moitié du visage du ninja avait était arraché révélant un autre visage en-dessous du premier visage. Ces types n'étaient pas des Iwa-nins ! Et le pire c'est que je connaissais cette technique. Un certain serpent s'était fait une sacré réputation durant la guerre en volant le visage de ses ennemis pour pouvoir s'infiltrer en toute impunité.

Un grondement de haine jaillit de mes lèvres tandis que des flammes apparaissaient sporadiquement autour de moi. Un mot sortit ma bouche dans lequel j'insuffla toute ma furie et mon dégout pour un vieil ennemi.

« Orochimaru. »


	20. Chapter 19 : Un jour après l'autre

Chapitre 19 : Un jour après l'autre

* * *

_Je…J'arrive à peine à y croire.  
Un instant on était à deux doigts de briser la ligne et Takumi-Taicho s'apprêtait à lancer l'assaut final lorsqu'une volée de kunais bizarre s'est plantée un peu partout autour de notre bataillon nous forçant à nous mettre à l'abri.  
On n'a pas subis de pertes malgré le barrage et j'ai entendu les gars se moqué en disant que tous les Konoha-nins expérimenté étaient morts ne laissant que des genins contre nous. On se croyait invincible… nous avions tort.  
J'ai n'ai eu que le temps de me rendre compte que ces kunais étaient à trois points avant qu'__**il**__ n'arrive tel le Shinigami incarné. _

_Un instant nous fêtions notre futur victoire et la seconde d'après j'étais le seul survivant au milieu d'un champ de cadavres. Et tout ce que j'avais eu le temps de voir c'était un éclair jaune._

**Rapport du Chûnin Eto Itetsuchi, seul survivant de son bataillon victime du Kiiroi Senkô, Minato Namikaze.**

_On avait cru avoir affaire à une kunoichi séparé de son bataillon durant la bataille…  
On s'était dit qu'une seul Konoha-nin contre vingt d'entre nous était une victoire assuré.  
On s'était dit qu'on gagnerait une sacrée récompense pour avoir ramené une Uchiha vivante au village après s'être amusé avec elle…  
Bon sang si on avait su… Cette femme… Non cette démone… elle nous a montré l'enfer. Elle nous a montré ce qui nous attendait après la mort. Pas de paradis pour nous ! Oh non !  
Des champs de laves et une torture éternelle ! Des champs de laves et une torture éternelle !_

_NON ! NON ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je les entends ! Ils me jugent ! Ils veulent mon âme ! Je ne peux pas leurs échapper !_

**Extrait de l'interrogatoire de Seryu Kamizuru, dernier survivant d'un groupe ayant eu le malheur de rencontrer l'Akuma Shisen de Konoha, Mikoto Uchiha, enfermé dans l'asile de la Roche Caché a Iwa.**

_Vous savez on oublie souvent pourquoi les Jinchûrikis sont craint… Après tout dans notre village on n'a jamais eu les mêmes problèmes que les autres par rapport à nos Bijus grâce aux Fuinjutsus qu'on avait obtenus en pillant Uzushio.  
Puis j'ai vu le Nibi en action…_

_C'était supposé être un simple débarquement pour renforcer l'un de nos avant-postes terrestres mais au lieu d'être accueillis par nos camarades nous fûmes reçus par des flammes si chaudes que même l'air semblait bouillir. Plusieurs jônins ont essayé d'étouffer les flammes avec du suiton mais l'eau n'a même pas eu le temps de toucher les flammes qu'elles se transformaient en vapeurs ébouillantent un grand nombre de mes compagnons. Mais cet assaut n'était que le commencement…_

_Ce maudit démon nous a chassés comme un chat chasserait une colonie de souris. Sauf que le Nibi n'a pas joué avec nous. Il nous a noyé dans les flammes des enfers nous laissant aucune chance de nous défendre et broyant les quelques chanceux ayant survécu aux flammes entre ses crocs ou les déchirant avec ses griffes._

_J'ai survécu uniquement par un coup de chance. Lors de l'attaque originale, les flammes ont activé le stock de parchemins explosif sur mon bateau et l'explosion m'a projeté dans la mer ou grâce à mon kekkai genkai j'ai pu rester sous la surface pendant que mes camarades se faisaient massacrés._

_J'entends encore leurs cris dans mes rêves…_

**Rapport d'Hakuto Hozuki ,jônin de Kiri, sur la disparition de la 3****e**** flotte de Mizu no kuni, incendié par le Jinchûriki du Nibi, Naraku Uchiha**

_Putain d'Uzumaki ! Je savais qu'on aurait dû traquer ces vermines jusqu'à l'extinction total ! Cette trainé a massacré les deux tiers de mon bataillon sans même nous approcher ! Elle se contente de poser ses sceaux et observe le spectacle à bonne distance en riant ! _

_Et même lorsque mes hommes parviennent à l'atteindre elle se contente de rire de plus belle et les massacre avec ses poings et ses foutus chaines de chakra ! Deux cents morts et cette pute n'a même pas la moindre égratignure ! DEUX CENTS ! _

Je me fiche des ordres d'Onoki ! Cette salope meurt aujourd'hui ! Peu importe le prix !

**Dernier mot du Jônin Tsuchihi d'Iwa avant d'être exploser par une mine, son bataillon perdit près de soixante-quinze pourcent de ses effectifs après avoir était embusqué par l'Akaoni Kushina Uzumaki.**

* * *

« Ça aurait pu mieux se passer. » Soupirais-je en relisant la réponse d'Onoki à la lettre de Minato dans le silence de son bureau personnel dans la Tour Hokage. Mon Kage avait était honnête avec le Tsuchikage lui révélant les détails et lui envoyant un double des rapports d'interrogation et de d'autopsie. Sérieusement Nato ne pouvait pas être plus transparent que ça.

_**Le foutu Borgne n'a pas manqué de s'en plaindre.**_

_Ne m'en parle pas…_

Dire qu'Onoki avait failli raser une montagne dans sa rage ne serait pas un euphémisme. On peut dire ce qu'on veut du Vieux, il tient sincèrement a ses soldats et à son village.  
Heureusement pour nous sa colère était plus dirigée à Orochimaru qu'a Konoha. L'antique Kage était enragé par l'idée qu'un Déserteur puisse s'en prendre à ses hommes aussi facilement et avait doublé la prime sur la tête du Serpent. Cela n'avait pas empêché l'ADM miniature d'insulter la sécurité de Konoha mais vu que dans l'histoire il était le seul à avoir perdu des hommes qui était censé être sous la protection de Konoha, Minato avait décidé de le laisser se plaindre sans rien dire pour l'intérêt de nos futures relations diplomatiques.

Tiens vu qu'on parle politique : le pacte de non-agression avait fini par être signé avec un peu de retard et les diplomates étaient repartis avec l'agent d'Orochimaru encore en vie comme gage de paix. Bien sur les Yamanakas avaient fouillé les moindres recoins de son esprit avant que Minato n'eut l'idée de le refiler aux Anbus d'Iwa pour qu'ils puissent faire une exécution publique 'vengeant' leurs camarades et apaisant un peu Iwa. C'était un petit geste mais nul doute que cela avait plus à Onoki et nous avait fait gagner quelques points auprès des Iwa-nins non rongé par la paranoïa.  
Mais malgré tout, les tensions entre nos nations restaient élevées et cela malgré nos efforts pour stabiliser la situation. Que ce soit dans Iwa ou dans Konoha on pouvait voir des adeptes de la théorie du complot qui pensait que l'accident avait était causée par l'une des forces spéciales d'Iwa (selon Konoha) ou de Konoha (selon Iwa). Malheureusement le mauvais sang entre nos villages n'était pas près de disparaitre : le Pillage d'Uzushio et les massacres d'Iwa-nins par Minato étaient encore frais dans les mémoires.

Au final j'avais décidé de passer au crible le système de sécurité du village : bouchant les trous, changeant les horaires de patrouilles, doublant le nombre de gardes, scannant les dossiers de tous les shinobis sous mes ordres… tous ce qui pouvait rendre la vie impossible a des infiltrateurs.  
Et évidemment j'avais triplé le nombre d'agents consacré à la traque d'Orochimaru. J'avais déjà reçu plusieurs rapports sur des bases abandonnés dans Hi no Kuni et d'autres qui s'était autodétruites à la seconde ou les Anbus avaient tenté de pénétré à l'intérieur. Pas de pertes parmi mes hommes mais beaucoup de blessures et de frustration.  
Je suis persuadé qu'Orochimaru a réussi à conserver un informateur dans Konoha. Malheureusement mon principal suspect (Lire seul) a trop de pouvoir politique pour que je puisse agir directement sans preuves même avec le soutien de Minato et des clans Uzumaki et Uchiha. Entre le soutien d'un grand nombre de marchands, la quantité de secrets qu'ils usaient pour paralyser les clans et le nombre inconnue d'agents qu'ils avaient sous ses ordres. Putain si je ne parviens pas à me débarrasser de Danzô, une guerre civile pourrait bien déchirer Konoha… Enfin avec un peu de chance Hizashi finira par trouver la base d'Opération de ROOT et on pourra se débarrasser des muscles du conseiller.

_**L'analogie de l'Araignée au milieu de sa toile correspond à merveille au Borgne.**_

… aaaah j'aurais jamais dû accepter de devenir le Commandeur, j'ai perdu le compte de migraine que ce job m'a donné.

_**Le serpent finira bien par manquer de planques, un jour ou l'autre. Et n'oublie pas que Danzô cessera de l'aider a la seconde ou il se sentira en danger.**_

_Je préférais que Danzô continue d'aider Orochi-teme. De cette manière je pourrais me débarrasser du Borgne sans avoir à transgresser la quasi-totalité des lois de Konoha._

_**Tu te doutes bien que la 'bonne manière' ne fonctionnera pas face a Danzô**__._

_Je sais. Mais Minato ne me laissera jamais carte blanche si je n'essaie pas._

_**Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est du côté des gentils ?**_

_Les cookies Mata. Les cookies…_

A noter que Kakashi et Yugao avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient dignes de leurs positions de Capitaine. Leurs escouades, respectivement Alpha et Omega, étaient devenu les meilleurs de l'ANBU sans contestation possible. Mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu déprimé qu'il ait tous les deux pulvérisé mon record.

_**Déprimé ? Dis plutôt Salty !**_

_Shush toi !_

Pour l'instant les seules missions qu'ils n'avaient pas réussies étaient celles concernant Orochimaru. Mais vu que seul Jiraya arrive à pister ce foutu serpent ce n'est pas surprenant. M'enfin j'ai confiance : Le Ninja Copieur et la Panthère Lunaire n'ont pas fini de grandir.

Ça me tue de l'avouer mais Orochimaru est probablement l'un des meilleurs guérilléros de notre époque même sans le coup de pouce d'un certain Borgne. Tous ses pions avaient des pilules ou des sceaux (très semblable à ceux utilisés par les agents de Danzo) pour se suicider afin d'éviter la capture et la moindre base était construite de manière à être facilement détruite si découverte ne laissant aucune trace à exploiter. De plus j'étais quasiment sûr qu'il avait des contrats avec une majorité des villages mineurs pour leurs vendre des techniques mineurs, des drogues de combats et des sceaux en échanges de fonds et de cobayes. Mais évidemment je ne pouvais pas envoyer mes hommes pour enquêter au risque de provoqué un incident diplomatique qui pourrait briser la paix fragile que Minato avait construite.

Iwa et les autres villages se sentaient déjà menacé par la triple alliance défensive entre Konoha, Kumo et Suna. Inutile d'en rajouter, surtout si il n'y a pas la moindre assurance de réussite.

Conclusion ? Mes hommes tournaient en rond et ne pouvaient que traquer les espions du traitre sans jamais réussir à s'approcher de son QG et Danzô avait trop bien caché ses affaires pour que mes agents puissent découvrir quoi que soit.  
A ce rythme j'allais devoir demander un coup de mains à Darui… Peut-être que Kumo avait une piste sur Orochimaru ?

_**Qui c'est ? Ou point ou tu en es tu n'as rien à perdre.**_

« Commandant. » Fit soudainement un de mes Anbu en apparaissant dans un shunshin, sans les foutus feuilles que les Chûnins utilisaient pour frimer. « Un message de Jiraya-sama pour vous. »

« Oh ? » Je levai un sourcil derrière mon masque surpris que le Sage ait utilisé les chaines officielles au lieu d'envoyer l'un de ses crapauds. Je saisi le rouleau et senti ma mâchoire se décrocher en lisant son contenu. « Oh putain c'est pas bon ça… »

« Taki a fait quoi ? » Cria Minato horrifié me faisant grincer des dents devant la déferlante sonore.

« Ils veulent vendre leur Jinchûriki. » Répétais-je content d'avoir activé les sceaux d'insonorisation avant d'annoncer la nouvelle a Nato.

« Mais pourquoi ? En faisant cela ils… » Minato se posa avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « Ils ont décidé de se démilitariser ? » Demanda/compris le Kage avec un grondement frustré. Un village ninja se démilitarisant n'étaient pas rare vu que pour survivre un village devait soit jurer fidélité a une nation ou avoir assez de missions pour survivre sans patronages. Comme vous pouvez le deviné le second cas était très rare vu que les villages sponsoré par des nations avaient plus de troupes et de moyens que les villages non sponsoré. Mais le twist ici c'est que Taki est l'un des plus anciens villages et a failli devenir le sixième grand village avant que la troisième grande guerre ne dévaste son territoire. Et cerise sur le gâteau : ils avaient toujours le Biju que le Shodaime leur avait offert.

« Bingo. Selon Jiraya les habitants de Taki ont fait pression sur le Conseil pour que le village suive la même voie que Yu no kuni. » Je me posai un instant avant de rajouter. « Je dois avouer que leurs actions sont… surprenante mes espions n'ont rien vu venir. »

« … Merde les autres pays vont se jeter sur l'occasion s'ils l'apprennent. » Je hochai ma tête, Kiri avait réussi à capturé le Sanbi et le Rokubi mais ils ne cracheraient sur un Jinchûriki supplémentaire, Suna voyait ça comme un occasion de se mettre au même niveau que les autres grands villages, quant à Iwa… c'était l'occasion rêvé pour eux de faire un doigt d'honneur à Konoha. Quant à Kumo… Ils ne s'opposeront pas directement à nous mais si ils peuvent obtenir un nouveau Jinchûriki avant qu'on ne puisse réagir ils n'hésiteront pas. Heureusement pour nous un certain pervers avait réussi à sauver la situation.

« Jiraya a fait un bon boulot pour contourner le problème en achetant directement la Jinchûriki à Taki. Et il n'a utilisé que son argent en plus !» Minato fronça les sourcils en apprenant ça, il n'appréciait guère l'idée d'acheter la vie de quelqu'un mais il savait aussi que Konoha (ou Kumo) était le meilleur endroit pour un Jinchûriki. Les autres villages n'étaient pas aussi tendre que nous envers ce qu'ils voyaient comme une arme a forme humaine.

« Il avait assez d'argent ? Connaissant Taki ils ont dû demander des millions. » Je hochai ma tête lâchant un rire amusé en me souvenant d'où le vieux Sage tirait sa richesse.

« Mon vieux, si tu savais les bénéfices que faisait Icha Icha… » Comme quoi être le seul bon Auteur de Porno sur tout le continent rapportait gros.

_**J'avais bien dit a mon Père qu'il aurait dû essayer d'établir un paix mondial avec le pouvoir du porno ! Mais es qu'il m'a écouté ? **_

« … Je sens que je vais le regretter mais… Combien ? » Demanda Minato avec une petite voix inquiète comme si il s'attendait à voir Kushina entrer en force façon CRS.

« Au dernière nouvelle le vieux pervers est multimilliardaire. » Avouais-je laissant mon kage figé de stupeur.

« Par Kami ! »

« Je te le fais pas dire. » nous restâmes silencieux un moment avant de rire de bon cœur. C'était quand même ironique que dans un monde aussi brutal que le nôtre, écrire du porno rendait riche plus vite que d'être un vendeur d'armes.

« Je présume que si Jiraya t'a contacter, il doit avoir un problème avec la… transaction ? » Fini par demander le Namikaze une fois l'hilarité retombé, prononçant le mot transaction comme si il avait avalé un paquet de tabac d'Hiru-jiji.

« Ton pervers de sensei ne peut pas escorter la gamine jusqu'au village : Il a reçu des infos sur Mizu no Kuni et veut aller enquêter. Et une mission d'infiltration n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour un enfant. » Expliquais-je tout en taisant les nombreuses questions que j'aurais voulu poser à Jiraya sur cette mission qu'il avait totalement improvisé a la dernière seconde.

« Mizu no kuni ? » Fis mon Kage les yeux plissés se rappelant sans nul doute que depuis une paire de mois les Kiri-nins et les samurais du Daymio avaient organisé un blocus complet du pays sans donner la moindre raison aux autres pays imitant étrangement Ame no kuni. Mais vu le nombre important de déserteurs arborant le bandeau frontal de Kiri je soupçonne que la guerre civil vient de débuter. « Mais pourquoi Jiraya s'intéresse-t-il à Mizu ? N'était pas supposé de traquer Orochimaru ? »

« … C'est qu'une rumeur mais ce serait une attaque des Kaguyas sur Kiri qui aurait mis le feu aux poudres. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe Yagura a décidé de faire de tous les porteurs de Kekkai Genkai du pays des ennemis de la nation. » Je parierais ma main gauche que Néo Tobi était responsable… ou Orochimaru.

« Bon sang… C'est la situation parfaite pour Orochimaru. Dans le chaos il pourra kidnapper et recruter sans le moindre problème. Quant 'à Kiri …Je comprends mieux pour quoi Sensei veux une escouade d'Anbus pour protéger la gamine. Vu que son village va perdre une grosse partie de sa puissance avec la purge, Yagura va essayer de trouver des méthodes alternatives pour boucher les trous. Une jeune Jinchûriki encore modelable ? C'est un prix pour lequel il serait prêt à tuer. »

« Je te le fais pas dire. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de prendre une escouade de vétérans sous mon commandement. » Annonçais-je m'attirant un regard surpris de la part de mon Kage. Bon c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je suis pas parti en mission mais je suis toujours un putain de rang S quand même !

_**A cause de moi surtout**__._

_J'ai jamais dit le contraire ma vieille. _

« Tu as récupérer toute tes capacités ? » Demanda Minato, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Il savait pertinemment que je ne prendrais pas autant de risque si je n'étais pas à pleine puissance.

« T'inquiète je me suis complétement remis… Enfin je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bon remplacement pour Hiramekarei mais je ferais avec. » Les épées standard de l'ANBU sont de top qualité après tout.

« … Pourquoi tu tiens à prendre cette mission Naraku ? »

« La gamin, Fu… Elle n'est peut-être pas de mon sang mais elle est de la famille par son statut de Jinchûriki Nato. Et je serais damné si je n'essaie pas l'aider alors que j'en suis parfaitement capable. » Répondis-je ferment arrachant un mince sourire amusé à mon Kage qui hocha sa tête avant de me lancer un Kunai Hiraishin.

« Donne ce kunai a la petite et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide je serais là en un flash.»

« … ça fait combien de temps que tu attendais pour la sortir celle-là ? »

* * *

J'observai l'escouade assemblé autour de moi avec un regard critique. Requin, Chacal, Sanglier et Papillon était tous des vétérans ayant des centaines de missions réussite à leurs actifs. En théorie ils n'étaient que des chûnins selon leurs fiches officielles mais je savais parfaitement qu'ils étaient des jônins en tout sauf en nom.

Sanglier ou Choka Akimichi était notre expert en taijutsu avec un penchant pour coupler ses attaquer avec du ninjutsu Doton. Dépassant les deux mètres de haut et bâtis comme une armoire à glace c'était dur de croire qu'en dehors de l'Anbu il était l'un des meilleurs chefs parmi son clan de gourmand.

Requin ou Shina Aburame était l'une des rare Aburama a possédé un sens de l'humour (noir, très noir) et elle n'en n'avait pas l'air comme ça du haut de son mètre quarante mais elle était probablement la plus vicieuse parmi l'escouade. Les insectes qu'elles utilisaient étaient une variante un peu plus petite que ceux des Aburames normaux mais au lieu de consumer le chakra de leurs victimes ils les empoisonner pour les paralyser avant de les vidé de leurs sangs. Donc inutile de préciser qu'elle était notre expert en poison et capture.

Papillon, Testu (pas de nom de famille), était un ninja d'origine civil possédant une petite réputation parmi l'Anbu pour être l'un des meilleurs senseurs (Minus Uzumaki et Minato) et étaient capable de planter un genjutsu sans avoir besoin de signe : juste en utilisant un parfum il pouvait rendre fou une armée entière.

Chacal, conu aussi sous le nom d'Akane, est une Uchiha et l'une des rare du clan à avoir suivi la voix du médecin en plus de celle du ninja. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit dépourvu de sharingan elle avait prouvé a de nombreuses reprises qu'elle était une médic efficace combiné avec un talent pour sniper ses ennemis avec ses kunais.

_**Ehehehehe… Alors comme ça on va chercher Lucky ? Pas mal comme mission d'échauffement. **_

_Lucky ?_

_**Chomei. On l'a surnommé comme ça car de nous tous c'est celui qui est le plus chanceux.**_

_Tu plaisantes._

_**Un jour il a provoqué un éboulement en éternuant et par la même a découvert une mine de saphir dont il a fait cadeau à Ashura-nii et une mine de rubis qu'il a offert a Indra-teme. Et c'est le cas le moins choquant.**_

… _Sérieusement ?_

_**Yup**_**.**

« Tora-Taicho, nous arrivons au point de rencontre » Annonça Papillon alors que la troupe s'approchait du point de rendez-vous avec Jiraya : une cache des forces spéciales de Konoha installé dans la région pour offrir un refuge à nos hommes en cas de crise.

« Reçu, établissez un périmètre de sécurité le temps que je récupère la fille. » Ordonnais-je rapidement a mon escouade.

« Aye ! »

Une fois mes hommes en position j'utilisai un rapide shunshin pour apparaitre devant la porte d'une chaumière délabré cachant l'une des nombreux caches souterrains de Hi no kuni installé par l'ANBU. J'entrai rapidement dans le bâtiment et brisa le genjutsu cachant la trappe avant de taper une rapide combinaison sur le sceau servant de serrure.

Avec un clak retentissant la serrure s'ouvrit et aussitôt je sentis une lame d'acier froide se poser sur ma gorge.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Jiraya. » Fis-je tranquillement arrachant un petit rire à mon 'assaillant'.

« Tu es en avance Gaki. » Répondit le Sage en rangeant son kunai avant de tendre son bras. Je répondis au geste en serrant l'avant-bras du Sannin avant de tourner mon attention vers la gamine endormis sur le dos. Bon sang elle devait avoir à peine deux ans de plus que ma Satsuki…

_**Je t'ai déjà dit que je haïssais l'idée des Jinchurikis ?**_

_Bienvenu au club Mata. _

« Tu me connais je préfère toujours être en avance qu'en retard… Mais sérieusement qu'es qui se passe Jiraya ? » Le Sannin poussa un long soupir et agita sa main vers l'ouest, vers Mizu no kuni.

« La situation est bien pire que ce que j'avais imaginé Neko-kun. Kiri à sombrer dans le chaos le plus absolu avec d'un côté Yagura et ses loyalistes qui massacre tous ceux soupçonné de posséder un Kekkai Genkai et de l'autre des dizaines de sous-factions rebelles cherchant à survivre aux purges ou à détrôner Yagura. Et je ne parle même pas des nobles qui ont décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour se rebeller contre le Daimyo provoquant un schisme parmi les samurais. » Jiraya secoua sa tête avec furie, montrant son dégout devant la situation. « Vu que les Shinobis ne font plus leurs jobs, le taux de criminalité a explosé avec l'établissement de réseaux d'esclavages, de ventes de drogues et d'autres joyeusetés qui financent toujours une ou plusieurs factions pour éviter d'être viser. » Je laissai sortir un grognement frustré en me rendant compte a quelle point Mizu no kuni était devenu un vrai nid à problèmes.

« Merde… c'est le terroir parfait pour Orochimaru. » Constatais-je amèrement. Dans le chaos personne ne remarquerait une ou deux disparitions et personnes ne gaspilleraient des ressources pour traquer un criminel alors que le pays est déchiré par la guerre.

« Je te le fais pas dire… j'ai perdu contact avec la section de mon réseau dans Mizu no kuni mais mon instinct me dit que mon vieil ami ne pourra pas résister a la tentation d'obtenir les Kekkai Genkai de Mizu. » Jiraya passa sa main dans les cheveux en soupirant. « Attends-toi à recevoir des demandes d'extractions en masses. C'est quasiment sûr qu'Orochi-Teme aura compromis mes agents a Kiri pour avoir le champs libre. » Extraction par temps de guerre ? Mes hommes vont avoir du boulot.

« Je détournerais une paire escadron vers la frontière promis… Bon tu me présente a la gamine ? »

« Sur… Debout Fû-chan j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. » Déclara doucement le sage en secouant doucement l'enfant.

« Fuuuueee ? » fit la petite en clignant des yeux faisant trembler ma fibre paternelle. « Que…Qu'es qui se passe Oji-san ? »

« Fû je te présente Naraku, il est comme toi ! »Annonça joyeusement l'ermite tandis que je retirais mon masque pour ne pas effrayer la petite.

« Il a un bija en lui ? » Demanda la petite en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec un air confus.

« Un Biju mais oui. » Corrigea Jiraya tandis que je m'approchais doucement de l'enfant.

« Salut Fu-chan, je suis contente de te rencontrer petite sœur. » Déclarais-je chaleureusement. La petite me jeta un regard surpris avant de me demander d'une voix tremblante :

« Sœur ? » il fallut toute mon expérience pour ne pas grimacer en voyant le mélange de détresse et d'espoir dans les yeux de la petite. Elle devait avoir subis l'isolation absolue dont les Jinchûrikis étaient les malheureuses victimes. Pour que de simples gentilles paroles provoquent une tel réaction chez elle… Bon sang !

_**Tu as du boulot devant toi avec elle Chaton…**_

_Je sais Mata. Je sais… Es que tu peux sentir Chomei ?_

_**Non. Son sceau est quasiment hermétique : je peux sentir sa présence mais je ne peux pas le contacter tant que tu n'affaibliras pas sa prison**__. _

Après avoir passé une dizaine de minutes à rassurer la petite et à faire mes adieux à Jiraya, nous fîmes route vers Konoha avec mes hommes en carré autour de moi et la gamine dans mes bras.

« On est bientôt arrivé ? »

« Non. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Non. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« NOn. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« NON. »

« Et Maintenant ? »

« **NON !** »

« … »

« … »

« … Et maintenant ? »

« Oh pour l'amour du Rikudô… » Evidemment la gamine est une hyperactive ! L'univers ne pouvait pas me laisser souffler pour une fois !

_**Chaton elle n'est pas hyperactive, elle est juste une enfant.**_

_Connerie ! Itachi et Satsuki seraient resté silencieux pour la mission !_

…_**Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tes enfants sont tous sauf normal.**_

…_Comment ça ?_

_**Naraku ton fils est un le psychopathe le plus efficace du village et ta fille balance des boules de feux lorsqu'elle est frustré**__._

… _et ? C'est la norme chez les Uchihas._

_**Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?**_

Voyant que Fû attendait toujours ma réponse je mis en pause ma discussion avec Mata…

_**Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison**_.

…pour répéter ce que j'avais déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois.

« Gamine on arrivera a Konoha lorsque le soleil se couchera pas avant. Me demander la même question toutes les secondes ne nous fera pas arriver plus vite. » Déclarais-je avec un calme que je ne ressentais guère arrachant une moue boudeuse a la petite.

« Mais Oni-chan je m'ennuie ! » … Oula le kawai est puissant en elle.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour proposer un petit jeu pour l'occuper lorsque qu'une brume épaisse envahit la zone mettant tous mes sens en alerte.

« EMBUSCA… » Commença à hurler Papillon avant de se taire brutalement lorsqu'un kunai transperça son masque le tuant sur le coup. Aussitôt le Brouillard s'intensifia de tel manière que j'étais incapable de voir a plus d'un mètre devant moi.

Autour de moi je pouvais entendre les échos de l'acier frappant l'acier et des shurikens sifflant dans l'air accompagné par l'odeur âcre du sang.

« Reste silencieuse. » Murmurais-je doucement à Fû qui hocha sa tête malgré son regard apeuré tandis que je dégainais silencieusement mon katana. Je humai l'air afin de repéré mes hommes et fronça les sourcils en sentant un trio de nouvelles odeurs se mêlant à celle familière de mon escouade.

Sel marin et sang séché… des Kiri-nins ?

Sans perdre une seconde je me glissai derrière un ninja qui allait attaquer Chacal et l'empala brutalement avant d'observer son visage. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas jurer en voyant un bandeau frontal dépourvu de la moindre marque.

Ce sont des hommes de Yagura… Fantastique.

« FÛTON : Daitoppa ! » Fit soudainement la voix de Chacal avant qu'une énorme bourrasque dissipe le brouillard et prenant par surprise nos attaquants. Les deux derniers Kiri-nins se voyant en infériorité numérique tentèrent de fuir.  
Un seul parvint à s'échapper en utilisant le Shunshin non jutsu , le second fut brutalement immobilisé lorsque Requin lui tomba dessus avec ses insectes paralysants.

« Mettez le corps de Papillon et le prisonnier dans un rouleau ! » ordonnais-je rapidement en rengainant ma lame. « Ça m'étonnerait que ces types soient seuls. » Crachais-je en étouffant la rage que je ressentais face a la perte d'un de mes hommes.

Etre un Anbu avait son lot de risque mais perdre l'un de mes gars sous mon commandement était toujours aussi enrageant.

_**Cette attaque va provoquer un véritable enfer politique tu t'en rends bien compte Chaton.**_

_Je sais Mata, mais je m'occuperais de ça une fois a Konoha.  
_

* * *

Avec un mince sourire j'observai Fû faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle famille : les Aburames.

Cela avait surpris tout le monde lorsque Shibi, le chef du clan connu pour son manque d'émotion et son amour de la logique (et des insectes) avait demandé à avoir la garde de la petite Jinchûriki.  
Enfin, sachant que Fû peut parler et 'commander' directement n'importe quels insectes grâce à Chomei cela ne m'étonne guère. Elle est probablement la seule à pouvoir devenir une Aburame sans avoir à subir l'implantation d'une ruche en elle.

Et cerise sur le gâteau vu que les Aburames respirent par la sainte logique ils la traiteront comme l'une des leurs sans chercher à l'ostraciser à cause de sa nature de Jinchûriki.

Tout est bien qui finit bien vous allez me dire ?

Si seulement…

L'interrogation du kiri-nin survivant avait révéler que l'attaque était prémédité. Yagura n'avait pas les moyens pour 'acheter' légalement Fû donc il avait décidé de prendre en embuscade les acheteurs pour kidnapper le Jinchûriki. Ainsi il obtiendrait un Biju supplémentaire sans avoir à vider ses caisses.

Malheureusement pour le trio de jônins qu'il avait envoyé mes Anbus étaient meilleurs.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un tel affront impuni ! »Gronda furieusement Danzô en jetant un regard ardent au grand conseil. On peut dire ce qu'on veut du borgne mais malgré tous ses défauts il était férocement loyal envers Konoha et jamais Oh grand jamais, il ne serait pris à prendre la moindre action pouvant 'affaiblir' son village bien-aimé. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'a jamais essayé de prendre le pouvoir de force sous le règne d'Hiruzen.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions laisser Kiri impuni pour leur attaque. » Annonça Minato froidement tandis que le reste du conseil observait l'affrontement verbal. « Mais envahir Mizu no kuni n'est pas la solution. » « Si je puis me permettre. » Intervins-je coupant la parole à Danzô avant que le débat ne s'éternise. « Si Yagura est prêt à prendre de tel risque cela signifie que la situation dans Mizu no kuni est bien plus explosive que nous le soupçonnions. Intervenir avant de recevoir le rapport de Jiraya me paré être stupide et imprudent. » Je lançai un regard complice à Shikaku, aka le Jônin Commandeur, sachant pertinemment qu'il partageait mon avis sur la question.

« Notre Anbu commandeur marque un point. » Déclara doucement Shikaku en ouvrant ses yeux pour porter un regard calculateur sur le reste du conseil. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'agir trop brutalement mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus rester passif au risque d'envoyer un message de faiblesse à nos voisins. »

« Nous pourrions renforcer les patrouilles aux niveaux de notre frontière avec Mizu no kuni en attendant le rapport de Jiraya-sama. » Proposa Inoichi arrachant des murmures approbateurs.

« J'aurais proposé de s'attaquer à leurs économies mais vu le manque d'infos je ne pense pas que cela en vaille la peine. » Répondit Shikaku me confirmant qu'il avait lu mon rapport préliminaire sur l'économie du pays. Traduction = Y'en a plus.

« Bien alors c'est décider. Nous allons doubler les patrouilles en Mizu et Hi no kuni et en parallèle Naraku concentrera une partie du contre-espionnage pour repérer des agents de Yagura. La Séance est close. Naraku reste. »

Une fois tous les membres du conseil sorti et la garde d'Anbus congédié Minato se tourna vers moi avec un air sérieux.

« Honnêtement qu'es que tu en penses ? » je haussai mes épaules avant de répondre.

« La situation avec Fû ne change pas grands chose. Konoha était le plus puissant village avant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Jinchûriki et le serait toujours même en son absence. Je pense qu'on aura droit à des jérémiades de la part d'Iwa et Suna et une montée de paranoïa du côté des villages mineurs mais rien d'ingérable. » Minato huma avant de tourner son visage vers le mont Hokage.

« Et pour Kiri ? » Je ne pus retenir une grimace devant la question, sachant que ma réponse n'allait pas plaire à Minato.

« … En toute honnêteté je suis quasiment sûr qu'une grosse guerre civile a déjà éclaté dans le pays. C'est la seule explication plausible pour les actions de Yagura. » Je me pausai un instant avant de continuer. « On serra forcé d'intervenir qu'on le veuille ou non. » Minato resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre.

« Si Kumo apprends ça le conseil forcera A a profiter de la situation. » Gronda furieusement le Yondaime Hokage, sachant qu'une telle action pouvait aisément être l'étincelle mettant le feu au poudre.

« Pas que Kumo. Tous les villages voudront profiter du Chaos pour affaiblir Kiri. » ajoutais-je sombrement.

« Et Orochimaru est en plein cœur de la tempête… Tu penses que lui et NéoTobi sont liés ? » Je me mordis la lèvre pensivement avant de hocher ma tête.

« Si Tobi est aussi malin qu'il le prétend il fera tout pour avoir le Serpent dans sa poche. Ça m'arrache la langue de dire ça mais Orochi-teme est brillant. Fou mais brillant. Et vu le silence d'Ame…» Le fait que toutes mes tentatives pour contacter Nagato, Konan et Yahiko ont échoué ne me rassure guère. Mais heureusement j'avais gardé Danzô sous surveillance et il avait était incapable de contacter Hanzô.

« Je me charge d'Hanzô et de l'Akatsuki Naraku. Toi préoccupe toi seulement du scientifique fou ayant une dent contre notre village. » Me rassura Minato avec un grand sourire me faisant rouler des yeux.

« Aye, aye Hokage-sama. »

* * *

Avec un bruit sourd une paire de shurikens s'enfoncèrent profondément dans les cibles mais au grand désarroi d'Itachi ils avaient raté le cœur de la cible par un centimètre.

« Tu bouges trop ton poignée avant de lancer Tachi. » Fit soudainement une voix familière qui arracha un sourire à l'enfant.

« Vous êtes rentré tôt Père…itai ! » Itachi grimaça et porta ses mains sur son front ou son Père lui avait flanqué une rapide pichenette.

« Tachi, combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Papa ? » Bougonna Naraku en plissant les yeux , accentuant sa ressemblance avec un félin.

« En comptant aujourd'hui trois cent quarante-sept. » Répondit aussitôt Itachi avec un visage inexpressif.

« … Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Kushina te garder. » Marmonna le Père avec une moue boudeuse arrachant un mince sourire a son fils.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler Père. » répondit l'héritier du clan d'Uchiha avec un air innocent.

« Sur… Et les bombes de peintures dans mon QG se sont installé toute seules peut-être ? » Rétorqua Naraku avec un air sterne faisant déglutir son fils.

« Euh… Kushina est responsable ? » Tenta Itachi faisant éclater de rire l'Anbu Commandeur.

« Bonne réponse Gaki ! » Parvins à siffler Naraku entre deux éclats de rire avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras. « Alors qu'es que j'ai raté ? » Demanda-t-il avant de faire route vers la Casa Uchiha.

* * *

L'anniversaire de la fin de la Troisième Grande guerre était devenu une date sacré pour les 'Enfants Terribles de Konoha'. Sans jamais y manquer il s'était toujours assuré que ce jour soit libre pour qu'ils puissent rassembler tout le monde afin de se détendre entre famille et amis.

Itachi laissa un simple sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en voyant les adultes s'amuser dans la cour du comptoir Uzumaki tandis que le reste des enfants s'étaient endormis d'épuisement après avoir joué de longues heures. L'alcool et les rires coulaient à flots donnant une atmosphère chaude et confortable.

Le Jeune Uchiha avait trouvé assez amusant d'observer les actions des enfants (et Bébés) et les comparer à leurs parents pendant qu'il s'amusait sous la surveillance d'un trio de Kage Bunshin.

Pour vous donner quelque exemple Naruto était peut-être une copie carbone d'Oncle Minato mais au niveau de son comportement il avait tout hérité de tante Kushina.  
Même constat pour Satsuki qui ressemblait à Kaa-sama mais agissait comme un certain félin.

Etrangement Neji et Hinata brisaient ce moule dans le sens où ils ne semblaient pas avoir pris leurs apparences et leurs comportements d'un seul parent mais ils étaient plutôt une sorte de mélange entre les deux… M'enfin passons les gakis n'étaient que des bébés. Itachi avait largement de temps de voir si ses observations étaient correctes ou fausses durant les prochaines années.

Tournant son attention vers les adultes le jeune Uchiha fut heureux de voir ses parents et leurs amis prendre le temps de souffler un peu.

Yugao-nee et Hayate-nii discutaient avec Gai-aniki et Papa-Raku à propos d'une nouvelle variante de kenjutsu pour contrer les utilisateurs de taijutsu usant du chakra Raiton dans leurs mouvements.

Tante Kushina avait décidé de partager avec Okaa-sama et Hitomi-san la nouvelle recette culinaire qu'elle avait inventé grâce à son Fuinjutsu.

Obito et Asuma semblaient être coaché par Genma et Raido tout en jetant des regards furtifs à Rin et Kurenai qui parlaient tranquillement du nouveau film du génie Miyazaki.

Pour sa part Ero-Jiji s'était isolé pour boire avec Tsunade-Baa-chan et par un miracle (ou une intervention divine) il n'avait toujours pas était projeté dans un mur pour avoir agi comme un pervers.

Quant 'a Kakashi-san et Hizashi-san ils avaient disparu avec une paire de livres oranges offert par Jiraya il y a peu.

Il me manquait plus que…

« Je suis surpris de te voir debout Itachi-Kun. » Fis une voix tranquille et chaleureuse prenant par surprise l'apprenti Ninja.

« Hokage-sama ! Pardonnez-moi je ne vous avez pas vu ! » Le vénérable Hokage ne put retenir un rire devant la réaction du jeune Uchiha et le rassura rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais appelle Hiruzen. Je suis content de m'être débarrasser enfin de ce titre. » Déclara le shinobi vétéran avant de s'asseoir gracieusement à côté de l'enfant, observant la fête avec un regard calme.

« Je ne comprends pas… n'es pas un honneur d'être Hokage ? » Demanda Itachi avec confusion. Après tout l'académie dépictait les Hokages comme les plus grands héros du village, presque comme des Dieux Mortels.

« En effet Itachi, recevoir le Titre de Kage est le plus grand honneur qu'un ninja puisse recevoir. Malheureusement cette honneur s'accompagne de grandes responsabilités. » Expliqua gravement Hiruzen avant de prendre une bouffée de sa pipe, relâchant ensuite un rond de fumée parfait.

« Quel genre de responsabilité ? » Le Sarutobi resta silencieux un instant avant de sourire.

« Il existe deux réponses pour cette question Itachi-kun. Celle du Scientifique et celle du poète. Laquelle veux-tu entendre ? » Itachi fronça les sourcils surpris par la manière dont le Sandaime Hokage avait présenté sa réponse.

« Celle du scientifique. » Finit par répondre le jeune Uchiha après une bref hésitation.

« Un Kage est un chef militaire et le dirigeant suprême. Par sa position il se doit de tout faire pour le bien de son village et cela peu importe le prix pour lui ou pour les autres. »

« …Et la réponse du Poète ? »

« Un Kage est le gardien des valeurs de son village. Il est le Père qui veille sur ses enfants et qui par ses actions s'assurent qu'ils puissent vivre en paix et en sécurité. Il est celui qui défend avant d'être celui qui détruit. Et il se doit s'être la flamme repoussant les ténèbres et réchauffant son peuple. »

Itachi resta silencieux un long moment, méditant sur les mots du Sandaime Hokage.

« Hiruzen-san… De quoi a besoin un ninja pout devenir le Hokage ? »

* * *

« Quelle magnifique journée ! » s'écria une silhouette en riant joyeusement sous la pluie abondante. Tout autour de lui des dizaines de cadavres portant une robe noire avec des nuages rouges parsemait la plaine d'Ame no kuni. A part l'individu seul trois autres humains respiraient encore. Le trio en question n'était nul autre que les anciens élèves de Jiraya. « Qu'es que tu en penses Nagato-kun ? » Demanda joyeusement l'individu ayant repris le masque de Tobi.

« Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça ! » Cracha Nagato depuis sa position sur le sol. L'Uzumaki était pantelant et avait était forcé de poser un genou à terre pour reprendre son souffle. Non loin de lui son meilleur ami Yahiko soutenait Konan et appliquait les premiers soins sur une blessure béante qu'elle avait sur le flanc pour lui permettre de combiner le combat.

Nagato ne savait pas quoi pensé. Un instant lui, ses amis et les rebelles sous leurs ordres faisaient route vers l'une des planques de la Résistance lorsque ce type, Tobi, leur était tombé dessus. En moins de cinq minutes le fou masqué avait massacré leurs hommes avant de blesser grièvement Konan.

La jeune femme n'avait survécu que grâce à l'intervention de Yahiko et de Nagato. S'en était suivi un duel qui avait démoli le plateau environnant. Et les créateurs de l'Akatsuki savaient que sans le Rinnigan de Nagato ils auraient était exécuté comme des moutons a l'abattoir.  
Mais heureusement pour eux le Dojutsu de l'Uzumaki avait suffi pour équilibrer le combat

« M'en sortir ? » Leur assaillant pencha sa tête sur le côté, son masque cachant l'expression de son village mais Nagato pouvait voir une légère étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux du shinobi.

« Hanzô ne pourra pas te protéger ! La Résistance nous vengera ! » Rugit furieusement Yahiko recevant comme seul réponse un éclat de rire de la part du fou masqué !

« Hanzô ? Mon Maitre ? AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu es hilarant Gamin ! Comparer Notre Maitresse a un vieux shinobi aigri… Nous allons devoir venger cette insulte n'es pas Zetsu ? » Déclara gravement l'homme masqué s'adressant a du vide ?

« **En** effet. » Fit soudainement une nouvelle voix, juste derrière L'Uzumaki !

« NAGATO BOUGE ! » Malheureusement de Yahiko vint trop tard et Nagato ne put que hoqueter que surprise lorsqu'une lame noir transperça le torse.

« En plein dans le mille Zetsu-chan ! » Fis Joyeusement l'homme masqué tandis que Konan et Yahiko ne pouvaient que regarder avec horreur leur ami se faire empaler par une créature humanoïde faite d'ombres.

« Arrête **de** jouer **et** prends **les **yeux Tobi ! » Cria la créature arrachant un soupir au maintenant nommé Tobi.

« Ok, ok pas besoin d'être méchant, Baka Zetsu… » Grommela Tobi avant de se tourner vers les deux derniers survivants. « Mais avant ça il reste deux rats à broyer… » Mais avant que l'homme masqué ne puisse exécuter sa menace un hurlement perça l'air.

« FUYEZ ! » Cria Nagato avant d'utiliser le peu de chakra qui lui restait pour une dernière technique. « SHIBAKU TENSEI ! »

« Tu aurais dû viser le cœur Zetsu-chan. » Commenta tranquillement Tobi en voyant Nagato créer un épais dôme de pierre autour du trio.

« En **effet**. Laisse-moi **rectifier** ça ! » Siffla furieusement la créature avant de d'achever brutalement l'Uzumaki agonisant et coupant la technique et permettant à Tobi de briser le dôme de pierre avec aisance.

Malheureusement(ou heureusement selon le point de vue) le sacrifice de Nagato avait donné assez de temps à ses amis pour qu'ils puissent échapper à Tobi.

« Zeeeeeeeeeeetsuuuuuuuuuu ! Mes proies m'ont échappé ! » Geignit Tobi avec une voix boudeuse alors que le globe de ténèbres préparait le corps de Nagato pour extraire les yeux.

« Ne **joue** pas **à ça** avec **moi**. » Rétorque Zetsu noir en jetant un regard furieux sur son partenaire. « Si **tu** avais **vraiment** voulu **les** tuer **on** aurait **pas** cette **conversation**. »

« Maaaa je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher ! » Voyant le regard noir de Zetsu éclata de rire et pointa du doigt les cadavres. « Voyons Zetsu-chan je n'allais pas détruire toute la rébellion non plus ! Ame no kuni n'a pas fini de voir le sang coulé ! » Le globe d'ombres écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que le fou masqué avait fait et éclata de rire devant la maestria de son plan alors que la pluie commençait à se dissiper.

« Bien **joué** Tobi **je n'aurais** pas **mieux** fait ! » déclara la créature avec un sourire vicieux.

« Awww, merci Zetsu-sensei vous êtes trop bon ! » Zetsu secoua sa tête et tourna son attention vers le cadavre de Nagato.

« Arrête **de ricaner** et viens **prendre les** yeux ! »

« Ok, ok… Oh Attends une seconde… » Le psycho masqué tourna son regard vers le ciel et sourit sous son masque en voyant la pleine lune poindre à travers les épais nuages. « All Hail Kaguya. » Murmura Tobi avec ferveur en tendant ses bras vers l'astre lunaire. Zetsu observa la gestuelle de son partenaire et resta silencieux sachant pertinemment à qui il rendait hommage.

Quelle curiosité… Zetsu n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un jour un humain prêt à tout pour libérer sa Mère bien-aimée malgré le fait qu'il sache pertinemment ce que Kaguya réservait pour ce monde.

**Quelle créature étrange**… Pensa Zetsu en regardant son fou d'alliée arracher délicatement les yeux de Nagato avec une série d'instruments chirurgicaux avant de les déposer dans une jarre remplie de liquide pour conserver les organes.

Dans une part de son esprit Zetsu espéra que sa Mère épargnerait Tobi. Sans lui le quotidien deviendrait bien plus ennuyeux.


	21. Chapter 20 : Brouillard de Guerre

**Chapitre 20 : Brouillard de Guerre**

* * *

Merci a tous les lecteurs qui ont prit le temps de commenter l'histoire ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur de voir votre soutien ! 

Réponse rapide à:

Guren ( Guest) : Merci du compliment et j'avoue que ça m'a toujours irrité qu'une grosse partie du monde de Naruto, qui était sensé donner le ton, ( à savoir Les guerres de l'ombres entre les groupes de Black Ops des villages, les raisons pour les trois guerres mondiales, le rôle des nobles, ect…) a était fortement ignoré par l'auteur laissant tellement de questions sans réponses pour nous pauvres fans.  
Comparer ma fic à Clearing Mist, l'une des meilleurs Fanfiction dans le genre de la self-insert, m'a fait chaud au cœur, merci !^^  
Pour l'histoire en elle-même… je dirais a vu de nez que nous sommes a la moitié de l'histoire. Donc pas de paniques y'a encore plein de chapitres pour toi )

Cookie( Guest) : J'ai prévu un paquet de scènes entre Naraku et Itachi t'inquiète

Danerys (Guest) : Par mes ancêtres tu as sans doute écrite la plus grosse review que j'ai jamais vu ! Je suis heureux de voir que ma fic t'a assez touché pour que tu écrives autant :)  
Concernant la 3e Grande Guerre je voulais en parler plus mais je me suis rendu compte que les seuls idées que j'avais ne valait guère mieux que des épisodes fillers, j'ai donc préféré passer a la suite.  
Les problèmes Géo-politiques resteront une part importante de l'histoire pas de souci !

Haha ( guest) : Les études mon ami… Tu n'imagines pas a quel point ça bouffe mon temps libre

Ps : Mauvaise nouvelle le prochain chapitre risque de sortira beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude car un cancer connu par tous les étudiants sous le nom « d'examens » a décidé d'apparaitre a l'horizon. Je vais être forcer de me concentrer sur études mais n'ayez crainte ce n'est pas un Hiatus ! C'est juste un délai.

Pps :Question rapide pour mes fidèles lecteurs : qui parmi vous s'est rendu compte que Naraku n'était pas totalement sain d'esprit ?

* * *

_**Quel est ta vie ?  
**__L'ombre est ma vie._

_**Quel est ton destin ?  
**__Mon destin est mon devoir._

_**Quel est ta peur ?  
**__Ma peur est d'échouer_

_**Quel est ta récompense ?  
**__La survie de l'Arbre est ma récompense._

_**Quel est ton art ?  
**__Mon art est la Mort._

_Discussion entre le Nidaime Hokage et le Premier ANBU Commandeur, nom de code Dragon, quelques jours avant la naissance de l'ANBU._

* * *

Six années après l'arrivé de Fu dans Konoha nous retrouvons un certain Hokage lisant le dernier rapport sur la guerre civile de Kiri envoyé par un certain Sage.

Cinq ans plus tôt le Daimyo, Ryu Mori, et toute sa famille ( à l'exception du fils ainée) se sont fait assassiner par Kisame Hoshigaki avant qu'il ne déserte Kiri, la situation déjà chaotique a cause des actions du Mizukage avait empiré de plus belle transformant l'archipel de Mizu no kuni en un immense champ de bataille avec les nobles voulant s'emparer du trône du Daimyo et les rebelles essayant de survire aux purges de Yagura.

Le Yondaime Hokage avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus rester passif s'il voulait éviter que des opportunistes ne profitent plus avant du conflit. Si il voulait qu'une paix durable s'installe Mizu no kuni devait devenir stable.

Bien que Konoha n'ait pas envoyé de troupes, Minato avait quand même décidé de soutenir les rebelles indirectement en les ravitaillant en armes, vivres et médicaments leurs donnant ainsi une chance d'affronter le régime de Yagura. Naraku avait sacrément râlé lorsqu'il avait appris que ses hommes allaient devoir jouer le rôle de livreurs pour les rebelles mais malgré la grogne ils avaient exécuté leurs devoirs à la perfection.

Grâce au soutien discret de Konoha les rebelles avaient pris de la puissance et après avoir libéré un grand nombre de prisonniers des camps de concentration et des prisons politiques ils avaient réussi a former une armée suffisamment puissante pour affronter directement Kiri. De plus les Rebelles avaient trouvé le fils ainée de la famille Mori, Hashitaka, emprisonné par un noble voulant se servir de lui pour forcer les samurais encore loyaux a la famille Mori à rejoindre sa cause. Heureusement la chef des rebelles ninja, Mei Terumi a pu mener un assaut sur la prison avec l'aide discrète de Jiraya donnant ainsi un chef aux samurais et nobles encore loyaux a la famille Mori s'opposant aux nobles soutenu par Yagura. Hashitaka Mori avait rapidement prouvé qu'il était un excelent général et broya une par une les armées de ses ennemis tandis que les shinobis de Terumi affrontaient les soldats de Yagura.

Si les choses s'étaient passées comme prévu le conflit se serait achevé trois ans plus tôt. Malheureusement s'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Orochimaru qui profita de la situation pour vendre ses services à Yagura et aux rebelles nobles survivants offrant des sceaux d'esclavages pour permette au Kage et a ses alliées de conscrire qui ils voulaient dans leurs armées peu importe qu'il soit un ninja, un samurai ou un civil. Et en échange le Serpent avait accès aux myriades de prisonniers porteurs de Kekkai Genkai pour ses expériences et était libre de recruter qui il voulait pour son armée personnel.

Après six années de conflits la guerre civile était au point mort : La majorité de Mizu no kuni, dont la capital, se trouvaient entre les mains des rebelles mais Yagura et ses alliées s'étaient retrancher dans les ils entourant Kiri et attendaient patiemment que leurs ennemis viennent s'écraser sur leurs défenses pour ensuite riposter. Et vu que Terumi et Hashitaka n'étaient pas suicidaire leurs armées ne pouvaient que rester en stand-by en attendant de trouver un trou dans les défenses des "loyalistes". Mais les rebelles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre que leurs ennemis meurt de faim : la zone autour de Kiri se trouvait être l'emplacement de la majorité des prisons et des camps de concentration du régime et plus ils attendaient plus le nombre de mort augmentaient.  
Allez donc expliquer a vos soldats que vous avez laissé mourir leurs amis et leurs familles parce que c'était plus facile pour gagner la guerre... Je vous donne cinq secondes avant de finir au bout d'une corde.  
Mais voila l'ironie de la chose : si les rebelles attaquent ils tombent dans le piège de Yagura, si ils n'attaquent pas Yagura gagnent en rendant toute victoire vide de sens.

« Bon sang… » Gronda Minato en se massant les tempes. « on ne peut plus se permettre d'attendre… »

« Hokage-sama ! » Fit soudainement un Anbu en apparaissant agenouillé devant lui.

« Un problème Corbeau ? »

« Non Monsieur, juste un message de votre femme disant que vous allez raté la cérémonie d'entrée à l'Académie de votre fils. »

« OH MERDE KUSHINA VA ME TUER ! » Cria le Yondaime Hokage avant de disparaître dans un flash de lumière, politiques et guerre futur oublié pour l'instant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la Casa Uchiha.

« Alors Satsu, excité a l'idée de rejoindre l'académie ? » Demandais-je en jetant un regard attendri a ma fille qui semblait vibrer sur place d'excitation. La fillette que je pouvait tenir dans la paume de ma main avait bien grandi durant ces dernières années. Elle avait hérité des cheveux noirs de jais de Miko-chan mais comme pour Itachi elle avait hérité de mes yeux lui donnant un aspect de félin. Ou comme dirait Kushina de "pitit chaton".

« J'ai trop hâte Papa ! Je vais enfin pouvoir devenir une badass comme Itachi-nii ! » Non loin de là Aoneko toussa avec amusement depuis le toit gardant un œil vigilant sur le district.

_**Et bien… Itachi a peut-être tout pris de Mikoto mais Satsuki est littéralement ton portrait craché en physique comme en caractère si on oublie ses cheveux.**_

_Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle est ma préférée ? _

« Sur mais tu te rappelles des règles ? » Fis-je avec un air sérieux faisant soupirer ma fille.

« Oui Papa… Je ne dois pas utiliser le tranchant de mon épée sur mes camarades. » Bougonna Satsuki avec une moue boudeuse. J'avais été attristé lorsqu'Itachi avait préféré se concentrer sur le Genjutsu de Mikoto plutôt que sur mon Kenjutsu mais Satsuki m'avait remonté le moral en prouvant qu'elle partageait mon amour de l'art de l'épée.

_**C'est sur que tu aimes jouer avec de grosses épées...**_

_... Mata je n'hésiterai pas a utiliser **ce** genjustu si tu répètes cette phrase!_

_**Je serais sage!** _

Ça me pensait… va falloir que je rachète des Bokens et des Shinais pour notre entrainement.

« Et ? » Satsuki plissa des yeux, prenant un air pensif en posant une main sur son menton et l'autre pour soutenir son coude. Dans cette position il fallut tout mon sérieux pour ne pas hurler KAWAI et faire un câlin à ma fille.

« AH ! » S'écria ma mini Uchiha en tapant son poing dans la paume de sa main. « Si je veux sécher les cours avec Naru je laisse un Kage Bunshin pour ne pas prendre de retard ! »

« C'est bien ma fille ! » Fis-je joyeusement avant de prendre joyeusement ma petite dernière dans mes bras la faisant couiner de surprise.

« PAPA ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! » S'écria le chaton en se débâtant tandis que son visage rougissait rapidement.

« Satsuki-chan je suis ton père ! A ce titre je peux te traiter comme une enfant ad vitam eternam ! » Déclarais-je arrachant un regard confus a la petite dans mes bras.

« C'est pas logique ! » Contra-t-elle me faisant renifler d'amusement.

« J'enmer… » Un kunai siffla et se planta juste à côté de mon pieds.

« Langage Raku ! » Fit la voix de ma tendre moitié depuis la cuisine…derrière le mur… Comment diable avait-elle fait pour lancer ce kunai sans traverser le mur ?

_**Magie de ninja et pouvoirs en scénarium de l'auteur.**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Ta fille attend que tu finisses ta phrase.**_

_Ah oui !_

« Oui chérie ! …Comme je disais j'embête la logique ! » Annonçais-je en prenant un pose victorieuse arrachant un grognement d'irritation a la chatonne sous mon bras.

« Itachi-nii avait raison il te manque vraiment un case. » Gémit la fillette me faisant éclater de rire devant la justesse de cette phrase.

« Comme tous les shinobis et Kunoichi valant quelque chose dans ce monde ma fille. Et contrairement à mon élève je ne suis pas habillé en spandex.» Je me demande ou est que j'ai bien pu foirer avec Gai. Même lâcher Kushina sur lui n'avait pas réussi a le convaincre a abandonner le spandex vert !

_**Perso j'aime bien, ça moule très bien son jolie petit cu.**_

_Ewwwwwww ! MATA ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'images dans mon cerveau ! En plus c'est de mon élève que tu parles !_

_**Oh ça va ! J'ai effacé la section Yaoi de ton cerveau pas besoin de**_ _**péter les plombs ! Quoique... Je devrais repasser un coup quand même y'a une odeur d'huile qui refuse de partir.**_

« Naraku, Miko-chan, Mini-Uchiha bougez-vous ! On va rater la cérémonie !»Fit la voix de Kushina a l'extérieure de la maison.

« Kaa-chan a raison ! On va rater la remise du bandeau d'Itachi-nii ! » Cria une voix plus aigu appartenant au nouveau Jinchûriki de Kurama et le protagoniste le plus important de cette planète. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze était un véritable paradoxe ambulant : hyperactive mais patient, incroyablement stupide et brillamment intelligent, très émotionnel mais incapable de haïr qui que ce soit. Honnêtement dire que le Gaki était le soleil de Minato et Kushina serait un euphémisme.

_**Tiens en parlant de soleil tu as remarqué que les gens qui restent près du Gaki ont tendance a être plus facilement de bonne humeur que les autres ?**_

_Hum ? Maintenant que tu le dis… Eh j'en parlerais avec Kushina juste pour la voir s'extasier sur sa 'petite boule d'amour'._

_**On va tellement ressortir ce surnom quand il sera adulte.**_

_Oh oui. _

« On arrive ! » Criais-je en prenant les bentos fait par Mikoto, laissant Satsuki rejoindre son BFF dehors alors que notre petit groupe commençait le 'voyage' vers l'académie.

Ah le grand jour, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Minato avait régler les dates pour que l'entrée des premières années à l'académie se fassent en même temps que sixièmes années reçoivent leurs Hitai-itai mais bon ça m'arrangeait.

Non seulement je voyais ma petite tigresse rejoindre les bancs de l'Académie mais en plus je voyais mon fiston recevoir son bandeau frontal. Une bonne journée en somme.

* * *

Itachi n'était pas nerveux ! Non il était l'image même du calme et du stoïcisme. Après tout la nervosité était étrangère au Uchiha ! Il était juste …légèrement mal à l'aide.

_Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls !_ Répéta le jeune Uchiha comme un mantra alors qu'Oncle Minato finissait son discours souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves de l'académie et bonne chance au nouveaux Genins. Itachi laissa un mince sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit sa petite sœur rejoindre sa classe accompagné par la boule d'énergie qu'était Naruto, le dos droit et le regard fier malgré sa nervosité évidente dans sa posture.

Alors que les élèves rejoignaient leurs classes, un chunin portant une liste s'avança devant les nouveaux genins et commença à annoncer les équipes doublant l'inquiétude du Uchiha.

« Équipe 7 : Itachi Uchiha… » Le fils du Kurotora sentit son cœur ratée un battement alors que son mantra s'intensifiaient.

_Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls, Pas de fan-girls !_

« … Tayuya Uzumaki et Hana Inuzuka votre Sensei est Kakashi Hatake. »

_YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !_ Hurla mentalement Itachi manquant de faire une danse de la victoire (tout en maintenant un visage impassible) sur son bureau de soulagement alors que ses fan-girls poussaient des cris de désespoirs tout en jetant des regards haineux aux deux filles. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua son Père murmuré quelque chose a Minato arrachant un rire amusé au Yondaime Hokage. _Faudra que je remercie mon Père pour m'avoir sauvé des Fan-girls. _Nota Itachi alors qu'il rejoignait ses équipières frissonnant en voyant les regards de ses fans. Heureusement qu'il allait avoir une paire de boucliers humains contre ces prédatrices maintenant.

« Vous avez un problème bandes de morues ? » Gronda Tayuya, une jeune Uzumaki rousse avec un tempérament brûlant portant une flûte à sa taille, en jetant un regard furieux aux Fan-girls les forçant à détourner le regard.

« Du calme Yuya. » Déclara Hana, une Inuzuka avec un trio de molosses comme partenaire et amie/rival avec l'Uzumaki depuis leurs débuts à l'académie. « Ne commence pas une bagarre dès le début de ta carrière. »

« Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça Hana. » Contra Tayuya avec un sourire amusé.

« Je ne commence jamais des bagarres. Je les finis. » Contra la louve avec un grand sourire qui dévoila une paire de crocs plus acérée que normal. Itachi leva un sourcil amusé devant leurs interactions. Pour une paire de supposé rivaux le duo de jeunes filles semblaient bien s'entendre.  
D'après ses observations Tayuya se spécialisait en Genjustu et utilisait ses capacités de senseurs pour être quasiment invisible avec des tactiques de' hit and run'. Ajoutez à cela qu'elle était adéquate en Taijutsu et qu'elle possédait les grandes réserves de chakra et la régénération des Uzumakis et vous aviez une parfaite assassin a courte et moyenne distance.  
Hana quand 'a elle s'était spécialisé dans le ninjutsu médical et le Taijutsu faisant d'elle une machine à tuer à courte portée mais sa spécialisation l'avait dépourvu de technique de combat à longue distance. A noter qu'elle avait une bonne compréhension des techniques Inuzuka et qu'avec l'aide de ses partenaires canins, la jeune femme était une excellente traqueuse.  
Pour sa part Itachi s'était spécialisé dans le Genjutsu et le Ninjutsu, particulièrement le Katon courtoisie a son Père et son héritage d'Uchiha. Il était correcte en Taijutsu surtout avec son Sharingan mais il préférait rester à longue distance ou a moyenne distance pour lancer un barrage d'attaques mortels sur ses ennemis.

Itachi fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le schéma habituel des deux meilleurs élèves masculins et féminin associé au cancre de la classe avait été brisé. Etrange…

« Équipe sept… » Annonça soudainement un shinobi familier coupant le jeune Uchiha perdu dans ses pensées. « Vous êtes avec moi. »

Tiens Kakashi-aniki a changé sa garde-robe, remarqua le jeune genin en voyant que l'ancien Anbu Capitaine avait abandonné l'armure des forces spéciales pour l'uniforme habituel des Jônins de Konoha.

Donc… une équipe hybride d'assaut et de traque dirigé par un ancien Anbu. Je sens que je vais aimer cette équipe.

* * *

« Kakashi a décidé de prendre une équipe ? » Remarquais-je avec surprise en voyant l'élève de Minato et mon meilleur ex-capitaine s'éloigner avec mon fils et ses nouveaux équipiers. « Quand il m'avait dit qu'il souhaiter quitter l'ANBU temporairement pour s'entrainer je ne m'attendait pas à ça. »

« Je lui ait peut-être soufflé qu'il s'agissait d'une mission pour entrainer le futur Hokage… » Commenta Minato innocemment tandis que les parents félicitait leurs enfants avant de les voir partir avec leurs jonins-sensei.

« Sérieusement… écoute Nato je sais que mon fiston est doué mais de là a le confier à un Anbu. » Je ne m'inquiétai pas pour le test sachant pertinemment qu'Itachi était trop rusé pour tomber dans le panneau. Kakashi allait avoir un mauvaise surprise si il sous-estimait mon fiston.

« Il a pulvérisé tous les records de l'académie, même le mien. »

« Mais… »

« Il est aussi respecté par ses camarades et vu comme un chef malgré son problème de fan-girls. »

« Mais… »

« Il aussi permit à Konoha d'avoir six fois plus de genins qu'avant en travaillant avec les élèves d'origine civile et il va aussi être ciblé par les autres villages a cause de son héritage de peur qu'il devienne un tueur d'armée et n'oublions pas… »

« …Ok mon fils est un badass j'avais compris. » Murmurais-je tristement en regardant mon fils s'éloigné. « Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui. »

« Si tu ne l'étais pas je serais surpris. » Soudain Minato grimaça en voyant un groupe d'hommes et femmes richement décoré se mettre à parler avec Kushina. « Ah bon sang je ferais mieux d'intervenir avant que Shina ne commence à distribuer des tartes. »

« Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien Kushina a bien maturé depuis… »

SLAP

« **Tu as traité mon fils de quoi ?!** » Rugit la voix de la Hanabero nous faisant grimacer en cœur alors que le cri de rage faisait vibrer l'air.

_**Cinq ryo qu'elle fait un Shoruyken sur la chef du groupe !**_

_Je ne prends jamais un pari que je suis sûr de perdre Mata !_

_**Pouh, rabat-joie !**_

« …Ok j'ai rien dit, fonce. » Soupirais-je en massant mes tempes tandis que Minato disparait avec un flash de lumière pour stopper sa femme avant qu'elle ne massacre la moitié des civils présent pour être des idiots… Quoi que maintenant que j'y pense, es vraiment une mauvaise chose ? Je veux dire c'est la sélection naturel ! Si elles sont trop connes pour se rendre compte qu'insulter Naruto devant sa badass de Mère n'est pas une bonne idée on rend service a l'humanité en stoppant leurs lignés !

_**Elles se sont déjà reproduites c'est trop tard.**_

_Damnation. _

« Ah Kushina… Elle ne changera jamais. » Déclara tendrement Mikoto en se rangeant à mes côtés m'arrachant un sourire amusé lorsque je notai qu'elle avait activé son sharingan pour sauvegarder la déculotté que sa BFF venait d'infliger aux idiotes. J'espère juste que ça ne vas pas lui donner des idées comme la dernière fois. J'ai beau être un sadique moi-même je ne comprendrais jamais d'où vienne les idées de Miko-chan pour nos parties de jambes en l'air.  
Ps : béni soit les sceaux de sécurités protègent l'innocence de mes enfants !

_**Oh fait pas comme si ça t'avait déplut.**_

… _Je ne confirmerai ni dénierai cette affirmation. _

_**Soit content qu'elle n'ait sortit que la tenue de cuir et pas le fouet.**_

« Soyons heureux que son coté farceur se soit calmé un peu avec l'âge. » Remarquais-je fronçant les sourcils en voyant ma femme se tourner vers moi avec un air désolé.

« … Tu te rends compte que Naruto a hérité son caractère d'elle ? » Je sentis mon sang se glacer en me rappelant le nombre incalculable de farces (lire pièges sadiques et démoniaques) que Kushina avait lâché durant nos études (avec mon aide discrètes). Et maintenant Naruto avait hérité son amour des farces d'elles tandis que ma Satsuki-chan n'hésiterai pas a l'aider juste pour troller les enseignants.

« … Que le Rikudô nous protège. » Gémis-je en pensant aux nombres d'Anbus que j'allais devoir assigner pour limiter les dommages. Mikoto se contenta de rire doucement alors que nous faisions route vers notre maison, bras enlacés, oubliant rapidement le futur Roi des farceurs de Konoha.

C'était une belle journée après tout.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard je me retrouvai devant Minato dans mon sanctuaire (AKA mon bureau) dans le QG de l'ANBU. Ce qui était plutôt rare. Nos rencontres professionnels se faisaient toujours dans la Tour Hokage et les rares fois où ce n'était pas le cas… Disons que le terme Black Ops n'a jamais était aussi vrai que lors de ces rencontres.

Je poussai un léger sifflement impressionné en lisant le rapport de Jiraya sur la Guerre Civil dans Mizu no Kuni. Le Sannin avait fait un sacré boulot pour aider les rebelles : ils étaient devenus une faction digne de ce nom.  
Par contre je me demande comme il a fait pour convaincre leurs états-majors a envoyer une demande d'aide 'officiel' a Konoha.

« Et Ben… Hashitaka et Mei m'impressionnent. Même avec notre aide, Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils arriveraient à former une armée digne de ce nom avec leurs bandes de rebelles et de déserteurs. » Je reposai le rapport et tourna mon attention vers mon Kage. « Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Mei et Jiraya ont concocté un plan pour mettre fin à la guerre en trois opérations exécuté simultanément. Mais pour réussir ils vont avoir besoin de tes Anbus.» Je fronça mes sourcils, irrité a l'idée de devoir utiliser mes hommes pour une guerre ouverte. Mes Anbus étaient certes l'élite du village mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour être utilisé comme de l'infanterie d'élite. Et ça Minato le savait bien.

_**Il a un plan.**_

« Oh ? Dis-moi tout…»

« Tu te rappelles de 'Chimamire no tsuki' ? » La "Lune Sanglante", l'équivalent d'Auschwitz pour les porteurs de Kekkai Genkai et les malheureux ayant osé 'défier' le régime de Yagura. Aussi connue dans mon milieu comme la réserve a cobaye d'Orochimaru.

« Tu plaisantes ? Même les civils ont entendu parler du plus gros camp de concentration de Mizu no kuni . » Par le Rikudô rien que parler de ce cloître me donne envie de brûler des serpents. Cette horreur est une tache sur l'histoire de la race humaine ! Une tâche qui j'espère sera vite effacé par les flammes de la rébellion.

« C'est la cible de l'opération Jail-Break. » Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant cela. Bien que je souhaite pour les rebelles de réussir je savais aussi que 'Chimamire no tsuki' était une véritable forteresse en plus d'être un lieu d'une importance moral et stratégique pour le régime du Yondaime Mizukage. Yagura ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce camp et si les défenses venaient a céder nul doute qu'il viendrait personnellement pour… oh je vois.

« Ils se rendent compte que Yagura va envoyer tous ce qu'il a pour stopper les prisonniers avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les rebelles. Il est assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il ne gagnera pas si les rebelles reçoivent autant de renforts d'un seul coup. » Dis-je me doutant que Jiraya et les rebelles avaient un plan pour profiter ce l'occasion.

« En effet, mais c'est là que l'opération King-Slayer va être lancé. » Je le savais !

« King-Slayer ? Ils veulent assassiner Yagura ? » Compris-je avec un grand sourire, ne pouvant qu'apprécier le culot des rebelles. Si ils réussissaient les loyalistes s'écrouleraient sans leur Kage.

« Pas seulement. Mei veut aussi éliminer tous les fanatiques en position de pouvoirs sur lesquels le Yondaime Mizukage s'appuie. » Ah…là ça devient plus compliquer.

« On parle quand même d'infiltrer un village. Certes Yagura sera a la tête d'une grosse partie de ses meilleurs troupes si l'assaut sur la prison réussi mais Kiri reste une puissante place forte. Si Mei ou Hashitaka font mine d'attaquer le village Yagura fera demi-tour pour le défendre.» Minato se contenta de sourire tranquillement en entendant mes inquiétudes.

« Si tout se passe bien Yagura ne se doutera de rien : Mei a assez d'agents dans le village pour nous ouvrir les portes. » La bonne vieille technique du cheval de Troie. Un grand classique toujours aussi efficace malgré le passage des siècles.

« Je vois… Et la troisième opération ? » M'enquis-je sachant qu'il s'agissait de la plus importante pour Konoha.

« Jiraya a réussi à repérer la base principal d'Orochimaru dans Mizu no kuni. Et coup de bol pour nous il n'a pas encore quitté le pays. Le but de l'Opération Snake-Eater sera de tuer Orochimaru et détruire ses recherches. » Je meurs d'envie de faire une référence à Metal Gear mais à part Mata et les lecteurs personne ne va la comprendre.

« Hum et moi qui avait envie de me faire un sac en peau de serpent… » Marmonnais-je avec un sourire vicieux avant de penser aux nombres de soldats nécessaires et à la logistique d'une tel opération. « Je peux rassembler trois cents de mes Anbus mais les défenses de Konoha risquent d'être affaibli pour la durée de cette campagne. » L'idée de devoir prendre un tiers des forces spéciales du village pour cette série de mission… Je savais que c'était nécessaire mais on prenait un sacré risque. On avait certes assez de Shinobis normaux pour garder les villes et les frontières tout en remplissant leurs contrats avec nos nombreux clients mais il y a un paquet de missions qui sont réservé aux Anbus pour une raison.

« J'ai rassemblé une unité de jônins pour aider les Anbus de garde temporairement. » Me prévint Minato me rendant pensif. Les jônins ne serait pas aussi efficace que mes hommes mais en les plaçant à des points non-essentiel de la sécurité du village je devrais pour libérer des escouades pour des devoirs plus importants.

« C'est pas parfait mais ça fera l'affaire. Je laisserai Hizashi a pour tenir la barre pendant que je prends la tête des troupes… Et désolé de dire ça mais je vais avoir besoin de Kushina. » Si je dois aller tuer Orochimaru je veux la meilleur utilisatrice de Fuinjutsu du continent avec moi. Sérieusement si ce fichu Serpent a réussi a créer sa technique de réincarnation je veux qu'elle s'assure qu'il ne nous fasse pas un Voldemort en cachant des morceaux de son âme un peu partout.

« Pour Yagura ? » Demanda mon Blondaime avec curiosité.

« Non, Jiraya pourrait l'éliminer seul et avec l'aide de Mei, Jinchûriki ou pas, Le Mizukage ne sera pas un problème. J'ai besoin de l'expertise en Fuinjutsu de Kushina pour éliminer Orochimaru. Vu les histoires que les agents ont reçu sur des sceaux maudits je préfère l'avoir à mes côtés au cas où… » Expliquais-je rapidement arrachant une grimace a Minato.

« … Naruto ne va pas être content mais soit. » Finit-il par soupirer sachant pertinemment que je ne el demanderais pas si il y avait un autre moyen.

« Merci Nato. »

« Juste… Veille sur elle d'accord ? » Je souris en voyant que mon leader ne s'était toujours pas débarrasser de son côté Papa-poule. Déjà qu'entre amis il était ultra-protecteur laissez-moi vous dire qu'avec sa famille il est pire que parano. Mais connaissant notre métier je peux difficilement le lui reprocher.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Blondaime. On a survécu a pire et j'ai bien l'intention qu'on finisse nos vies à quatre-vingts dix ans dans nos lits entouré de nos enfants et nos petits-enfants. »

« Eh… Ne change jamais Naraku. »

* * *

Mei Terumi était une femme magnifique. Elle le savait, tout Mizu no kuri le savait. Mais beaucoup semblez oublier que pour une Kunoichi la beauté physique était une arme comme une autre semblable à ses kunais ou à sa paire de Kekkai Genkai.

Mais toute la puissance du monde ne pouvez rien pour soulagez la nervosité de la jeune femme. Rang S ou pas, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour convaincre Konoha d'aider plus avant sa cause.  
Certes le ravitaillement fourni par les Konoha-nins avait grandement aidé les rebelles mais le succès des prochaines opérations dépendait entièrement de la bonne volonté du village caché dans les feuilles. Mei avait déjà promis de signer une alliance militaire et des traités commerciaux avec Hi no kuni a la seconde ou le titre de Mizukage serait sien, elle pouvait difficilement promettre plus sans faire de Kiri un état-client de Konoha. Et ça n'arriverait pas tant qu'elle respirerait.

Si Konoha refusait d'envoyer des troupes… Les opérations allaient se changer en missions suicide.

Par le Rikudô comme elle haïssait l'idée de devoir dépendre d'autrui pour sauver son pays ! Mei poussa un long grognement de frustration avant de sortir de sa tente jetant un regard fatigué sur le camp caché des Rebelles.  
Bien que Hashitaka ait fini de mater les nobles rebelles à grand coup de katana, il était resté avec les ninjas rebelles accompagnés par ses troupes et ses adviseurs au lieu de s'installer dans la capitale. Le jeune Mori savait que Yagura n'accepterait pas son règne et que si il essayait de s'installer définitivement dans la capital il ne passerait pas un mois avant que le Mizukage n'envoie un escadron de la Mort pour faire disparaitre le jeune Daimyo et ne parlons même pas des sympathisants de Yagura qui grouillait dans la ville. Le futur Godaime ne pouvait que trouver amusante l'ironie de la situation : qui aurait cru qu'un camp de rebelle était plus sûr que la capitale du pays pour son dirigeant légitime ?

Ainsi les ninjas de Mei étaient devenus les gardes du corps de leur futur seigneur-lige commençant déjà à nouer des liens de confiances mutuelles. Cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme mais elle savait que son camp n'était pas vraiment un palace digne d'un seigneur. Après tout, les bases des rebelles étaient aussi bien des centres militaires que des camps de réfugiés. Ces petites villes de tentes caché par des barrières de genjutsu et autant de défenses naturelle que possible étaient les derniers sanctuaires pour ceux s'opposant a la folie de Yagura.  
Et la chef des rebelles devait avouer que sans l'aide de Konoha des milliers de réfugiés fuyant les purges de Kiri auraient péri de faim ou de maladie.

« Mah Mei-chan tu ne devrais pas faire une tel tête ! Tu gâche ton beau visage ainsi ! » Fit une voix tonnante qui arracha un soupir amusé à la jeune femme.

« Bonjour à vous aussi Jiraya-dono. » Salua Mei en se tournant vers le Sannin. Le sage était devenu un véritable ami pour les Rebelles malgré le fait que tous savaient pertinemment qu'il n'était ici que pour traquer Orochimaru.  
Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'aider les rebelles en brisant les sceaux de restrictions sur les nombreux prisonniers libérerer aux cours des dernières années. Certes le fait qu'il soit un pervers, oh pardon un SUPER pervers avait un peu gêné les femmes du camp mais a la grande surprise des rebelles, Jiraya se faisait attraper à chaque fois qu'il épiait la moindre femme.

A. Chaque. Fois ! Même quand il espionnait des civiles !

Sachant qu'un Sannin ne pouvait ne pas être aussi maladroit Mei en avait déduit que le Sensei du Yondaime Hokage était le plus gros masochiste ayant jamais vécu. Mais franchement la Mizukage n'avait cure des fétiches du Sannin.  
Malgré tous ses défauts Jiraya était une véritable machine à tuer sur le champ de bataille et ses sceaux avaient sauvé tellement de prisonniers et d'esclaves qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante.

… Cela dit ça ne l'empêcherait pas de lui flanquer un coup de pieds dans ses bijoux de familles si il essai encore de la mater.

« Evidemment que c'est une bonne journée ! J'ai eu la chance de vous voir ! » Rétorqua le sage avec son rire tonnant faisant rouler les yeux de Mei devant la tentative de séduction du Sannin. Avec lui c'était une véritable réponse automatique lorsqu'il faisait face à une femme.

« Joli compliment mais je ne tournerais pas dans votre film. » Rétorqua fermement la jeune femme se rappellant que la population masculine du camp avait pleurer de tristesse en apprenant qu'elle ne tournerait pas dans le futur film Icha Icha.

« Un homme peut rêver ? » Soupira dramatiquement le Sannin arrachant un petit rire moqueur a la chef des rebelles.

« Tant que je n'ai pas a regarder vos rêves. » Le sourire moqueur de Mei disparu en voyant le rouleau que Jiraya venait de sortir d'un sceau sur son bras. « Es… »

« Aye. » Répondit le Sannin toute trace d'amusement disparu de son visage et remplacé par un sérieux froid et professionnel. « Minato-kun m'a envoyé sa réponse. »

« … Allons dans ma tente. »

* * *

« Oy, Masa-jiji t'es là ? » Criais-je en entrant chez le meilleur forgeron de Konoha :'Aux Lames d'Higurashi'. L'échoppe dans laquelle je me trouvais étais construite en deux parties, un entrepôt à l'arrière avait été transformé en forge par les propriétaires tandis que le bâtiment principal était devenu l'échoppe a proprement dite ou les clients venaient passer et chercher leurs commandes.

« Pas besoin de hurler ! Je ne suis pas encore sourd ! » Gronda un homme chauve titanesque en sortant de la forge. Masamune Higurashi était une légende dans le domaine de la métallurgie créant des outils, des armes et des armures d'une qualité jamais vu. Malheureusement son statut de légende vivante lui avait fallu d'être traquer pour ses talents par autant de samurais que de shinobis. Heureusement pour lui Minato avait croisé sa route et lui avait proposé d'installer a Konoha sous la protection du Hokage, protection qui s'étendait aussi à sa famille. Le Maitre Forgeron avait accepté et était devenu notre fournisseur favori pour nos armes. « Tenten continue à alimenter la forge j'en ai pour pas longtemps ! »

« Ok Papa ! »

« Et Hayate garde un œil sur elle ! »

« Oui Boss ! »

« Ta fille est déjà à la forge ? » Commentais-je, sachant déjà qu'Hayate avait décidé de raccrocher son bandeau frontal pour se consacrer à l'art de la forge une paire d'année plus tôt. Cela ne m'avait guère surpris, il avait toujours montré un plus grand intérêt dans l'art de la métallurgie que dans celle du Kenjutsu. Mais Yugao et Guy avaient été attristés de voir leur ancien équipier quitter les rangs.

_**Attristé ou pas ça ne les a pas empêchait d'organiser une sacré fêté lorsqu'il a était engager par le vieux.**_

« Ma petite a un vrai don avec l'acier Naraku. » Annonça fièrement le Père, sa peau tanné et ses yeux marron pétillants de contentement. « Ah mais on est pas là pour parler de nos gosses. »

« En effet. Tu as terminé mes lames ? » Demandais-je avec excitation. Après la destruction d'Hiramekarei j'avais récupéré les fragments et les avait livré a Masamune pour voir si il pouvait reforger l'épée légendaire. Malheureusement il m'avait vite annoncé que la lame avait été trop endommagée pour qu'une réparation soit viable. Par contre il m'avait proposé de créer une paire de Katana à partir des fragments d'Hiramekarei et d'un paquet de métal conducteur de chakra.  
Je pense que vous savez ce que j'ai répondu.  
Et six ans plus tard après des heures et des heures de travail acharné, une quantité impressionnante de sceaux gravé dans le métal et des litres de chakras injectés dans le processus (merci Mata) : Masamune les avait enfin terminé.

« Je dois dire mon gars… » Déclara Masamune en allant cherché une grande boite rectangulaire dans son coffre-fort. « Ces deux filles sont mes chef d'œuvres, en comparaison même Hiramekarei ressemble à un couteau de cuisine. » Le Forgeron posa la boite avec révérence sur le comptoir. « Crois-moi il n'y a eu aucune lame comme elles avant. » Déclara le Maitre avec une fermeté d'acier et une certitude de diamant avant de dévoiler son chef-d'œuvre.

Mon souffle fut coupé.

Les deux Katana possédaient des lames un peu plus courtes qu'un katana traditionnel mais leurs caractéristiques la plus voyante étaient leurs couleurs : L'un des katana possédait une lame forgé dans un métal noir avec des reflets fantomatiques rougeâtres tandis que sa sœur elle était d'un blanc nacré avec des reflets bleutés. La lame blanche- bleu avait un pommeau bleu foncé avec des rayures blanches tandis que la lame noir-rouge avait un pommeau rouge avec des rayures noires. Comme leurs couleurs le ressentit de ses lames étaient différente : la lame blanche dégageait une aura de calme tranquillité tandis que la lame noir semblait vibrer d'excitation.  
Bien qu'ils soient invisible à l' œil nu je savais que Masamune avait inscrit des centaines dans les deux épées avec l'aide de Kushina. Certains de ces sceaux servaient a renforcé le métal tout en le rendant inhumaine tranchant, d'autres permettait aux lames de s'auto-réparer en dévorant le chakra du porteur ou d'un ennemi et l'un de mes favori permettait de faciliter l'injection de chakra élémentaire dans les lames pour effectuer des attaques que j'aurais cru jusque-là impossible.

En un mot ? Ces beautés étaient les armes les plus mortels de la planète.  
Les épées des sept épéistes de la Brume ? Des coupe-papiers par rapport.  
Les Kusanagis ? A peine digne d'être un cure-dent.

_**Tu vas tellement avoir tous les samurais du continent a tes trousses pour la possession de ces lames.**_

_Je m'en fou. Elles en valent la peine !_

« Elles sont magnifique. » Murmurais-je avec révérence en posant ma main sur la poignée de la lame Rouge-noir. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir en sentant le pommeau émettre une agréable chaleur et l'espace d'un moment je fus persuadé de voir l'épée vibré légèrement. « Comment elles se nomment ? »

« Vu que ce sont tes lames j'ai décidé de te laisser l'honneur. » Je fermai les yeux fouillant dans ma mémoire pour un nom digne de tels œuvres d'arts. Soudain un vieux souvenir, a moitié oublier se mit a briller dans mon cerveau.

« Kanshou. » déclarais-je simplement en pointant vers la lame Noir-rouge avant de pointer la lame blanche. « Et Bakuya. » Masamune prononça les mots une paire de fois avant qu'un sourire de loup n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Des noms parfait pour mes chef d'œuvres ! Maintenant attends une seconde… » Masamune dégaina rapidement les lames et posa ses mains sur l'acier utilisant son chakra pour graver les kanjis formant les noms de mes épées dans le métal. « Et voilà ! » s'exclama le Maitre forgeron avant de rengainer les épées jumelles. « Prends bien soin-t-elle. » Déclara doucement le titan en me tendant les armes.

« Masa-jiji honnêtement tu devrais plutôt qu'elles veillent sur moi. » Répondis-je avec un sourire amusé tout en prenant les deux épées avec révérence.

« Ahahahaha ! Bien dit Naraku ! Mais un Père est toujours inquiet pour ses enfants. » Déclara le forgeron avec un rire tonitruant.

« C'est bien vrai. » Répondis-je doucement en pensant à Itachi et Satsuki. « Que le Rikudô Sennin te garde l'ancien ! »

« Et que les vents te protègent Gamin. »

Je lançai un dernier sourire au Maitre forgeron avant d'utiliser un Shunshin pour rejoindre la Casa Uchiha. Il me restait une dernière chose à faire avant de rejoindre l'expédition pour Kiri.

* * *

« Salut Baa-chan. » Murmurais-je doucement devant la tombe de Mito, profitant de l'atmosphère paisible du cimetière pour poser mon esprit. « Ça faisait un bail que je n'étais pas venu… Désolé à ce propos mais entre Itachi, Satsuki et le boulot je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te donner des nouvelles. » Je restai un moment silencieux avant de soupirer. « Demain je repars en guerre… un homme normal éprouverait de la peur ou de la détermination a l'idée d'aller se battre mais moi ? Eh il doit y'avoir quelque chose de déréglé en moi puisque je ne ressens qu'excitation et amusement. Je me demande à quel moment j'ai cessé de voir la guerre comme une aberration et comme mon terrain de jeux personnel. » Je stoppai mon monologue pour regarder mes mains rappelant les innombrables vies que j'avais éteinte sans le moindre regret. « Ironique n'es pas ? Le Père est addicte à la guerre tandis que le fils est un pacifiste convaincu… une question me taraude lorsque je vois ce que je suis devenu : ou commence le monstre en moi et ou s'achève l'humain ? » Un rire amusé s'échappa de mes lèvres devant l'absurdité de la question avant que je tourne mon attention vers la tombe de ma Mère adoptive. Après tout qu'es qu'un Shinobi sinon un monstre pour l'homme normal ?« Allez, je t'ai assez dérangé pour aujourd'hui. Passe le bonjour à Sensei de ma part… Oh et dis-lui que son fiston a pris mon fils et deux autres sous son aile ça devrait faire sa journée. »

_**Naraku…**_

_Oui Mata ?_

… _**Je suis sans doute mal placé pour dire si oui ou non tu es un monstre mais Papa-Hagoromo m'avait transmis une petite pépite de sagesse lorsque je lui aie demandé si moi et les autres Bijus nous étions des monstres.**_

… _Qu'a-t-il répondu ?_

**Un monstre ne se poserait pas de questions. Un monstre ne douterait pas. Nos doutes et nos questions une part importante de notre humanité après tout**_**.**_

…_Eh tu ferais une excellente psy Mata. Qui l'aurait cru ?_

* * *

Le Yondaime Hokage inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers les troupes rassemblé dans les souterrains de Konoha.  
Trois cents Anbus. Un bataillon entier composé de trois compagnie sous le commandement suprême de Naraku avec comme lieutenant a ses cotés Yugao et Kushina. L'Uzumaki avait pour l'occasion ressortit son ancien masque qu'elle avait rangé lorsque Naruto était née redevenant pour cette opération l'Agent Kitsune.  
Contrairement à leurs tenues officielles, les Anbus avaient équipé une nouveau style vestimentaire pour cette opération. Vu qu'ils allaient plonger dans une guerre ouverte les ninjas avaient abandonnés leurs tenues furtives pour des armures de batailles. Il s'agissait d'armures en plates fine couvrant les membres et les torses. A première vue on aurait dit des copies conformes des armures des samurais Tetsu no Kuni mais si on les observait plus attentivement on pouvait voir qu'elles étaient plus fines et plus légère que leurs cousines afin de permettre une plus grande agilité et une meilleure vitesse de mouvement.  
Les briefings avaient détaillé les moindres détails de la massive opération. Les armes et armures avaient été affuté et renforcer. Assez de ravitaillements pour une paire d'années avaient été scellé dans des rouleaux pour le bataillon.  
Sans le moindre doute cette armée était prête a partir en guerre.

Minato repassa le moindre détail dans son esprit cherchant la moindre faille dans ses plans. Le Kage savait que si ces opérations échouaient tous ses efforts pour établir une paix durable entre les villages Shinobi seraient réduits à néant.  
Il ne pouvait pas…non il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer si près du but. Au nom de l'avenir de Konoha, au nom des enfants grandissant chez eux et non sur un champ de bataille. Au nom de Naruto.

« Bonne chance. » Déclara doucement le Kage en fixant le masque d'onyx qui couvrait le visage de son bras droit. Contrairement à ses hommes qui avait gardé leurs armures vierges de modification, Naraku avait peint la sienne dans un bleu sombre pour permettre a ses hommes de le reconnaitre plus vite. Yugao et Kushina avait désigné de l'imiter mais elles s'étaient contenté de peindre le bras droit de leurs armures avec une longue bande vertical de leurs couleurs favorite pour faciliter l'identification (rouge pour Kushina et blanc pour Yugao). Sans dire un mot le Kuroto saisi l'avant-bras de son kage pour leurs petits saluts rituels et l'espace d'un instant Minato crut voir le masque de tigre lui décocher un sourire sauvage alors que Naraku lui serrait l'avant-bras.

« Tu veux que je te rapporte un souvenir en plus de la tête d'Orochimaru ? »


	22. Chapter 21 : Viva la Révolucion !

Chapitre 21 : Viva la Révolucion !

* * *

_**«Minato Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! »**_

_**« T'inquiète Raku mon plan est parfait ! »**_

_**« TU AS UN PLAN ? DEPUIS QUAND ?»**_

_**« Depuis quinze secondes ! Je l'ai appelé IMPROVISATION ! »**_

_**« SI ON SURVIS JE VAIS TE TUER ! »**_

_Derniers échanges de mots en Naraku Uchiha et Minato Namikaze avant la mise en action du plan IMPROVISATION contre une unité divisions entière d'Anbus ROCK d'Iwa ayant réussi à encerclé le duo durant une bataille de troisième grande guerre Shinobi.  
A ce jour nos services ignorent comment le duo a réussi à neutraliser leurs cents quinze agresseurs non létalement. Nous savons juste que ce plan a nécessiter vingt kilos d'explosifs, une veine de gaz, un sac de champignon hallucinogène, un canard en plastique et une jambe de bois.  
Des années plus tard nos meilleurs tacticiens se demanderont comment ce 'plan' a pu marcher._

_Extrait des archives secrètes de la section ROCK d'Iwa._

* * *

Mei avala une coupe de saké afin de calmer ses nerfs. Elle avait sous-estimé le Hokage.  
Elle avait toujours su que Konoha répondrait favorablement à sa demande de renforts pour finir la guerre. Le village caché dans les feuilles avait trop investis dans les rebelles pour rechigner si près du but. La futur Mizukage s'était douté que le Yondaime Hokage prendrait des précautions pour s'assurer que Mei se rappelle de la part de son marché mais elle n'avait guère inquiète. Tout le monde savait que malgré le fait qu'il soit une véritable machine à tuer sur le champ de bataille, le Namikaze était un pacifiste convaincu.

Mais elle n'avait pas pensé que le soi-disant pacifiste enverrait le putain de Kurotora en personne a la tête des renforts ! Et maintenant Mei devait annoncer à ses troupes que le croque-mitaine de Mizi no Kuni était à la tête d'une armée d'Anbus pour les aider a tuer Yagura!

« Terumi-sama, le tigre et ses lieutenants seront bientôt là. » Annonça doucement son aide de camp avec un air coincé montrant clairement son avis sur la présence de 'hippies' dans son camp.

« Merci Ao. » Murmura la chef des rebelles avant d'utiliser rapidement un jutsu pour faire disparaitre l'odeur d'alcool dans l'air. La Terumi inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur afin de se préparer mentalement à la rencontre avec un homme qui s'était taillé une place de choix dans les cauchemars de tous les Kiri-nins ayant survécu à la Grande Guerre. Ironique n'es pas ? Bien que la quasi-totalité des batailles se soit faite contre Kumo c'était d'un Jinchûriki de Konoha dont les ninjas de la Brume avaient une peur bleue.  
A peine quelques minutes après qu'Ao l'ait prévenu un léger toquement annonça la présence des Konoha-nins. Se concentrant Mei put sentir quatre massive signature de chakra annonçant que Konoha avait envoyé au minimum des jônins d'élites en plus de leur Jinchûriki.

« Entrez. » Déclara fermement la Terumi son visage parfaitement calme agrémenté d'un petit sourire sur ses lèvres offrant une image de sérénité qu'elle était loin de ressentir. En temps normal elle aurait utilisé ses charmes pour gagner un avantage dans la conversation mais Mei préférait éviter de provoquer ses futures alliées.

En premier entra Jiraya et la futur Mizukage fut heureuse de reconnaitre un visage amical dans le lot mais son attention se tourna bien vite vers le trio d'Anbus masqué, un homme et deux femmes, suivant le Sannin.  
La plus jeune des deux femmes avait de longs cheveux violets allant jusqu'à la base de son coup et portait une paire de lames dont les manches avaient été usé par leurs nombreuses utilisations malgré un entretien expert. Elle portait son katana attaché dans son dos et son tanto à la ceinture et Mei remarqua qu'elle portait une variante blanche du masque de tigre du Kurotora.  
La chef des rebelles porta ensuite son attention sur la seconde femme, remarquant ses longs cheveux rouges sangs, et notant l'absence d'armes visibles sur elle en plus de son masque de Kitsune. Même si Mei n'était pas une experte dans l'art de ressentir le chakra d'autrui elle pouvait sentir clairement que la rousse avait plus de chakra que tous les shinobis réuni dans cette salle, le Kurotora compris. Si l'épéiste évoquait un lac paisible pour la Terumi, l'Uzumaki évoquait plus le calme avant l'arrivée d'un ouragan.  
Et le pire pour la fin… le regard de Mei quitta l'Uzumaki et l'experte en Kenjutsu avant de croiser celui du Kurotora et tout de suite elle eut l'impression de se trouver nez à nez face à un fauve faisant semblant d'être endormis. Vu de l'extérieur l'homme avec son armure noir et son masque d'ébène semblait être l'image même du parfait shinobi calme et professionnel mais sous la surface… Mei pouvait sentir une soif de sang et de combat tellement intense que pendant un instant elle crut voir la silhouette de Kisame Hoshikagi se superposer sur celle du Jinchûriki.

_Konoha a son propre monstre on dirait… Si je retrouve l'abruti qui enseignait a l'académie que Konoha ne produit que des hippies et des pacifistes je lui ferrais fondre son service trois pièces a grand coup de magma !_

« Hello Mei-chan ! » S'exclama le Sannin avec un grand sourire joyeux et une petite révérence tandis que le trio d'Anbus restaient stoïquement derrière lui. « J'ai amené quelque amis pour la fête! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? » Continua-t-il théâtralement en indiquant les anbus d'un geste de la main arrachant un léger soupir irrité à la rousse tandis que les deux autres restaient silencieux.

« Mei-sama. » Salua poliment le Kurotora en brisant le court silence qui avait suivi la déclaration du Pervers, ses yeux dorés fixant la chef des rebelles qui ne put s'empêcher de se raidir légèrement en voyant la curiosité dans ces orbes inhumain. Si Mei avait bien appris une chose dans sa vie c'était qu'attirer l'attention d'un prédateur n'était jamais une bonne chose.

« Jiraray-san, Anbu-san. » Répondit calmement la Terumi, étouffant son inquiétude dans un coin de son esprit. « Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici. » mentit à moitié la futur Mizukage. Savoir que Konoha avait respecté sa part du marché avait ôté un poids de ses épaules mais l'épée de Damoclès qu'était le chef du contingent militaire en avait ajouté un nouveau. Mei serra discrètement ses poings en voyant une lueur amusé dans les yeux du Kurotora. Nul doute que le poignard du Yondaime Hokage avait deviné ses pensées. Tous les deux savait que si la Terumi faisait mine de briser le contrat entre elle et Konoha, l'Ombre du Hokage se chargerait personnellement de la punir.  
Et pas de la manière amusante.

« Comment avance l'opération ? » Demanda Jiraya permettant à Mei de se détendre légèrement en voyant la discussion partir sur un sujet qu'elle maitrisé parfaitement. Elle était peut-être une politicienne douée mais l'art de la guerre et celui de l'espionnage resteraient toujours ses spécialités.

« Mes agents ont pu obtenir toutes les informations que vous avez demandé sur Chimamire no Tsuki. » Mei saisit un énorme paquet de dossiers, résultat d'années d'infiltration et d'espionnages scellé par des sceaux de protections et de sécurités, qu'elle tendit à Jiraya après avoir désamorcé les protections. « Nombres des gardes et de prisonniers, horaires des patrouilles et des rotations des sentinelles, identités de tous les shinobis au-dessus du rang de Genin, emplacements des armureries et etc… »

« Parfait. » Ronronna Jiraya en donnant un sourire appréciateur à la chef des rebelles avant de tendre les documents au Kurotora. « Et l'infiltration de Kiri ? »

« Une paire de nos agents se sont fait capturer mais ils ont réussi à se suicider avant d'être interrogé. Nos plans sont saufs et nos infiltrateurs sont en place. » Annonça la Terumi avec un sourire qui se voulait calme et rassurant.

« Et la Base d'Orochimaru ? » Demanda le Kurotora et Mei sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son échine en voyant la haine brûlante dans les orbes d'or servant d'yeux au Jinchûriki du Nibi. Elle n'avait aucun amour pour les déserteurs mais la Terumi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu pitié pour Orochimaru. Lorsque le Kurotora mettrait les pâtes sur sa proie, le Serpent n'aura pas la chance d'avoir une mort rapide.

« On a pu obtenir son emplacement mais nos agents ont été incapable d'infiltrer ce complexe. Entre les gardes endoctrinés, les sceaux de sécurités et les autres pièges il aurait suicidaire d'envoyer un espion. » Explique-t-elle laissant une pointe d'énervement paraitre dans sa voix. Mei ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment le Déserteur avait fait pour rendre ses bases encore plus sécurisé qu'un village Ninja mais dans l'état des choses toute tentative d'espionnage ou d'infiltration étaient voué à l'échec.  
Un grognement frustré s'échappa des lèvres de Jiraya tandis que le Kurotora serrait ses poings avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Evidemment ça aurait été trop facile. Orochimaru est peut-être un psychopathe mais il sait comment rendre ses labos impénétrables. » Soupira-t-il frustration et colère évidente dans sa voix. « Bon faudra passer en force comme d'habitude. » Mei ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, à ce rythme elle allait gagner des rides supplémentaires, en imaginant les dégâts collatéraux qu'un assaut sur la base principal d'Orochimaru allait provoquer. Heureusement pour Kiri et Mizu no kuni le complexe était creusé dans une montagne a l'écart de tout centre urbain mais elle n'avait pas hâte de devoir expliquer à Hashitaka pourquoi son pays avait perdu une montagne.  
Sérieusement elle allait finir avec des cheveux blancs si son stress continuait de s'accumuler.

« Combien de temps avant nous avant le lancement de l'Opération Jail-Break ? » Demanda Jiraya avec un professionnalisme surprenant. Mei avait toujours était surprise par la facilité qu'avait le Sannin à passer d'une persona à une autre. Un instant clown pervers et la seconde d'après Maitre-espion froid et professionnel.

« Deux semaines. Une semaine pour rassembler mes troupes et une pour nous rendre sur place. » En entendant ça Le Kurotora échangea un regard avec ses camarades et après une courte discussion silencieuse il hocha sa tête avant de retourner son attention vers Mei.

« Affirmatif. Mes troupes attendront vos ordres Terumi-sama. » Salua poliment le Kurotora, s'adressant pour la première fois directement à la futur Mizukage, avant de sortir de la tente avec le reste des Konoha-nins sans nul doute pour faire tourner les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

La Chef des rebelles poussa un long soupir soulagé en constatant que la réunion s'était finie sans le moindre incident. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint le Monstre de Konoha avait une parfaite maitrise de ses émotions prouvant qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il devienne fou sur le champ de bataille a moins qu'Orochimaru soit présent. Cette nouvelle allait définitivement rassurer son état-major et Hashitaka. Avec un peu de chance le fait que les rebelles allaient voir le Kurotora se battre pour eux devrait atténuer un peu le ressentiment et la peur des vétérans…peut-être.  
Avec un soupir Mei s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise observant les konoha-nins s'éloigner à travers l'un des trous de sa tente. Elle devait avouer que pour un tueur sanguinaire et sans pitié, le Tigre Noir de Konoha avait un joli petit cu.

* * *

Un frisson glacé me parcouru l'échine. C'est bizarre… d'habitude je ne ressens ça que lorsque Mikoto est furieuse… Ou que Kushina est a court de ramens…  
_Oh mon dieu ! On a stocké des ramens avant de partir ?!_

_**Arrête de paniquer ! Kushina a prit sa réserve et Yugao a pris du rab au cas ou.**_

_Ouf, le Rikudo soit loué._

« Ça va Sensei ? » Demanda Yugao, sa voix étouffé par son masque.

« Ouais… j'ai juste cru que j'avais oublié rune ressource vital pour notre campagne. » Remarquais-je alors que nous rejoignions la partie du camps réservé a mes troupes.

« Les ramens de Kitsune-sama ? »

« Dans le mille ma mignonne petite élève ! »

« SENSEI ! » Gronda Yugao et même avec son masque je pouvais imaginer sa moue boudeuse m'arrachant un petit rire amusé.

« Alors ton avis sur la Terumi ? » Demanda Kushina à Jiraya attirant mon attention. Le Sannin nous décocha son meilleur sourire pervers mais voyant nos regards et les kunais dans nos mains il décida de rester sérieux.

« Cette petite est une Kage en tout sauf en nom, crois-moi elle est largement capable de rivaliser avec le reste des rangs S. En plus tu as vu la paire de… »

« JIRAYA ! » Grondèrent en cœur les éléments féminins de notre groupe prêt a émasculer le pervers si nécessaire.

« …Kekkai genkai qu'elle a ! Avec son Futton et Yoton cette femme est le rêve humide de tous les accros de Kekkai Genkai qui souhaitent combiner des lignées. D'ailleurs elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas se focaliser uniquement sur ses techniques spéciales. Elle maitrise parfaitement les bases et possède tout un arsenal de technique secondaire ou cas ou.» Je hochai ma tête ayant ressenti les impressionnantes réserves de chakras de la jeune femme lors de notre courte discussion.

« Hum… et mentalement ? » Demandais-je tandis que Kushina et Yugao soupesaient ce que le pervers venaient de nous révéler.

« Compatissante, ferme, un peu inexpérimenté mais juste avec ses subordonnés et vicieuse face à ses ennemis. Elle ne nous trahira pas en premier mais elle est une patriote : pour elle ce sera toujours Mizu no Kuni et Kiri avant tout. » Jiraya se posa un instant avant de soupirer. « Je l'ai souvent entendu parler de 'mettre fin au Brouillard Sanglant de Kiri'. Je ne sais pas si elle e fera mais ça devrait te donner une image sur son caractère. » Une jeune leader avec un avenir brillant devant elle si elle survit somme toute.

« Les chances qu'elle nous poignarde dans le dos ? » questionna Kushina, curieuse de connaitre les estimations du Maitre-Espion de Konoha.

« Inexistante. Elle a tout à perdre a tout trahir et rien n'a gagné. » Encore une fois je partageais le point de vue de Jiraya. Si tout se passait comme prévu Konoha allait avoir une alliance avec trois des cinqs grand village. Un pas de plus pour réaliser le rêve de paix de Minato.

« Bien… dans ce cas je présume qu'il est temps de préparer 'Jail Break '. » déclarais-je alors que nous arrivions devant nos troupes.

* * *

Rikudo tout-puissant… S'il existe un enfer sur terre je crois bien le voir avec mes jumelles. Dire que Chimamire no tsuki était la cousine orientale d'Auschwitz serait un euphémisme. Je pouvais voir tellement de points communs entre ces deux horreurs que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être malade.

L'air ambiant puait le sang et la décomposition, les odeurs venant en parties des charniers a peine enterré autour du camps.  
Les odeurs provenant de la multitude de cadavres mal enterrés étaient tellement fortes que plusieurs de mes Anbus ayant commis l'erreur de retirer leurs masques avaient vomis leurs tripes une fois privé de la protection conféré par les sceaux gravé dans leurs protections faciales.

_**En bien comme en mal je suis toujours surpris par les excès de ta race Chaton.**_

_C'est l'un de nos grands paradoxes Mata… Plus la lumière est puissante et plus les ombres sont épaisse…Pour qu'il y ait des héros il faut des monstres. Malheureusement ce qui complique la chose c'est lorsque les deux sont interchangeable. _

_**Tu vas me dire que cette …chose est justifiable ?!**_

_Moi ? Non. Mais je peux t'assurer que la majorité des gardes de cette prison ne se considèrent pas comme des monstres_.

« Commandant, les compagnies de Kitsune et Neko sont en place. Jiraya-sama et les rebelles attendent notre signal. » Annonça Yugao-Neko en se glissant à mes côtés silencieusement.

« Entendu Neko. Début de l'opération Jail Break. » Annonçais-je calmement avant de signaler a mes troupes.

* * *

Hayato avait toujours cru qu'il ne pouvait pas haïr sa vie plus. Mais l'univers avait décidé de lui prouver le contraire en assignant le jeune chûnin au bataillon de ninjas chargé de garder Chimamire no tsuki. De soldat à garde de prison… quel déchéance !

Par le Rikudô comment un être humain avait pu créer un endroit pareil ? Même si il voyait les clans porteurs de Kekkai Genkai comme des loups déguisés en moutons, personnes ne méritaient un sort pareil. En voyant cela Hayato n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être dégouté par les actions des geôliers permanent qui profitaient de la moindre occasion pour abuser les prisonniers mentalement comme physiquement et dans une société civilisé des ordures pareille auraient été exécuté ou enfermer.  
Par les Dieux dans le moindre recoin du camp il pouvait voir des actions qui lui retournaient l'estomac : la torture ou le viol n'étaient que des exemples parmi tant d'autres !

Malheureusement le chef du camp, Honest, était fanatiquement loyal à Yagura en plus d'être le meilleur interrogateur de Kiri et tant qu'il resterait loyal le Mizukage n'avait cure de ses exactions et de celles de ces sous-fifres.  
A cause de ça Hayato et le reste de ses camarades étaient forcé de garder le camp pour s'assurer qu'aucun des 'jouets' ne s'échappent.  
Le chunin était loyal a Kiri mais plus le temps passait et plus il se demandait si il était dans le bon camp. La Propagande du régime dépictait les rebelles comme des monstres assoiffés de sangs mais en voyant l'horreur de ce camp, Hayato ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient peut-être raison de vouloir la mort du Mizukage.

Avec un long soupir le chûnin s'appuya sur la rambarde de sa tour de garde et laissa son regard se perdre sur le camp, ou plus précisément ses défenses. Le camp a proprement parlé était entouré par un mur de pierre renforcé par de multiples sceaux de protections et de détections tandis que le sommet était agrémenté de barbelés. Evidemment des tours avaient été construite sur le mur mais aussi dans le camp a proprement parler afin que des archers puissent garder un œil sur les prisonniers.  
Ajoutés à cela les innombrables patrouilles accompagnés de vicieux molosses, ressemblant à un croisement entre un doberman et un scorpion, tout droit sortie des labos de Nuke-nin Orochimaru et on pouvait comprendre pourquoi personne ne s'était échappé de cette enfer.  
Rajouter à cela que certains des gardes permanents du camp s'étaient vu offrir des sceaux maudits courtoisie du déserteur… Les pauvres prisonniers n'avaient pas la moindre chance.

Soudain Hayato remarqua quelque chose de suspect près de l'enceinte extérieur… on aurait une tâche noir bougeant dans l'ombre ?

« Qu'es que… » Le garde activa sa radio pour demander à la patrouille la plus proche d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un animal mais il préférait s'en assurer. Mais à peine eu-t-il poser la main sur son outil qu'une douleur aigu lui parcouru le corps. Baissant son regard Hayato écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'origine de la douleur : une pointe d'acier émergeait de son cœur dégoulinant de son sang. Le chûnin ouvrit sa bouche mais une main ganté s'abattit sur elle étouffant le cri d'agonie du jeune homme. La dernière image que les yeux d'Hayato enregistrèrent avant que le Shinigami ne prenne son âme fut un masque d'animal sombre.

Un chat ?

* * *

Yugao poussa doucement le cadavre du garde sur le sol de la tour et signala rapidement au reste de la force d'assaut que la dernière sentinelle était morte.

Aussitôt une vague d'ombres escalada le mur silencieusement, laissant passer Kushina-sama et les autres experts en sceaux pour désactiver les défenses du camp. Sans perdre un instant Yugao partit rejoindre son escouade avant de pénétrer dans le camp tandis qu'au loin les bataillons des rebelles commençaient leurs avancés sur le camp.

Pendant un long moment le silence régna en maitre sur Chimamire no Tsuki. Puis des cris de douleurs aiguës percèrent l'air nocturne donnant le signal aux rebelles de lancer la charge.  
Pour une fois ces cris n'appartenaient pas aux prisonniers.

* * *

Naraku poussa un long soupir en voyant ses hommes s'afféraient pour libérer les prisonniers du camp. L'idée avait été de vider le camp de sa population puis d'envoyer un faux SOS à Kiri pour que Yagura envoie des renforts pour éviter que les prisonniers ne rejoignent les rebelles dégarnissant ainsi la garnison du village.

La première partie du plan s'était passé sans le moindre accro : mes hommes avaient capturé cette base sans que la moindre alerte ne soit sonnée et sans déploré la moindre perte. Malheureusement des complications avaient survenu lorsqu'il avait fallu entamer la seconde partie du plan : les prisonniers étaient vraiment dans un sale état. Essayer de les déplacer en urgence reviendrait a les tuer pour la majorité d'entre eux.

Je grimaçai sous mon masque en voyant l'une des médics parmi mes troupes s'occuper d'une gamine d'a peine dix ans et maigre comme un clou. Si son apparence physique était horrifiante c'était ses yeux qui me glaçaient le sang… ils étaient complétement vide de la moindre émotion pire qu'un Anbu de la Racine. Les drones de Danzô étaient au moins capables de ressentir du plaisir en servant Konoha. Mais cette petite… on aurait dit que son âme était passée dans une broyeuse.

_**Pauvres chatonne… je frémis a l'idée de ce qu'elle et ses semblables ont subis dans ce camps.**_

Je ne répondis pas à Mata, sachant pertinemment qu'elle connaissait mon avis et tourna mon attention vers Mei qui essayait d'organiser l'évacuation des prisonniers. Elle était douée pour cacher ses émotions mais je pouvais bien voir qu'elle était folle de rage devant le traitement inhumain infligé aux malheureux résidants du camp.

« Sensei, que faisons-nous des survivants ? » Demanda Yugao en indiquant la centaine de 'professionnels' chargé de s'occuper des prisonniers dans cette prison géante. Je trouvais sombrement amusant que tous les soldats de Kiri, genin, chûnin et même jônin, avaient préféré mourir plutôt que se rendre tandis que les officiers et les tortionnaires responsables du camp avaient jeté leurs armes à la vue de mes troupes.

Un instant je pensai à les garder en vie pour extraire autant d'informations que possible d'eux. Puis mon regard se perdit…

Sur un enfant sanglotant sur le corps agonisant de ses parents tandis qu'un rebelle essayait désespérément de le consoler.

Sur un vieillard suppliant qu'on l'achève tandis qu'un médic examinait les plaies infectés dans son dos probablement causé par un fouet.

Sur une jeune fille tremblant de peur dans les bras d'une de mes Anbus et qui palissait de terreur dès qu'un homme s'approchait d'elle.

Sur Kushina et Jiraya qui désactivaient des centaines et des centaines de sceaux servant à réduire les prisonniers en esclavages.

Sur des rebelles pleurant à chaudes larmes en retrouvant des amis et des membres de leurs familles encore en vie tandis que d'autres gémissaient de douleurs en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour certains.

… Honnêtement voir ces horreurs me rappelait les Jashinites mais sur une échelle bien plus grande. Pour toutes leurs folies et leurs décadences les Jashinites n'étaient qu'une petite secte religieuses. Leurs exactions peinaient à rivaliser avec les horreurs de Chimamire no Tsuki.  
Et le pire… c'est que je savais que je n'avais fait qu'effleurer la surface. Combien d'autres horreurs se cachaient dans les nombreux bâtiment composant le camp ?

« Yugao… » Commençais-je d'une voix glaciale tandis que Matatabi ronronnait d'appréciation en lisant mes pensées. « Il n'y a pas de survivants. » Sans la moindre trace d'hésitation mon apprenti salua et fit plusieurs gestes rapides pour communiquer mes ordres avec les Anbus gardant les prisonniers.

A l'unisson mes quarante soldats dégainèrent leurs lames et s'abattirent sur les prisonniers. Certains d'entre eux essayèrent de marchander leurs vies en échanges d'informations ou d'argents mais ces propositions ne ralentirent même les lames de mes hommes.

Moins d'une minute après que j'eu donné l'ordre, le dernier tortionnaire de Chimamire no tsuki s'écroula sur le sol, sa tête tranché suivant peu après.

Je remarquai du coin de l'œil que cette exécution massive n'avaient même pas ralentit l'évacuation et les seuls indices qui pouvaient indiquer que les rebelles et les prisonniers avaient remarqué la scène était les quelques sourires vindicatifs et les regards soulagés que je pouvais voir dans la foule.

« Vous avez bien fait Konoha-nin. » Gronda une voix derrière moi. Je tournai ma tête pour voir qui m'avait adressé la parole qui cligna des yeux en reconnaissant un 'visage familier'.

« Zabuza Momochi. » Si dans un autre monde Zabuza avait essayé de faire sa petite rébellion seul dans celui-ci Mei avait réussi par je ne sais quelle moyen à le convaincre de rejoindre sa faction. Le Démon de Kiri était ainsi devenu le bras gauche de la futur Mizukage, Aoi étant le droit.

« Oh ? Le Kurotora connait mon nom ? Je suis flatté. » Rétorqua le démon en souriant sauvagement sous son masque jetant un regard intéressé a Bakuya et Kanshou.

« J'ai pris l'habitude de mémoriser les noms des épéistes de la Brume. » Répondis-je avec un ton amusé. « On sait jamais quand l'un des vôtres viendra venger la Hiramekarei. »

« Pas surprenant, c'est un symbole de Kiri que vous avez brisé pas un simple outil. » fis l'assassin d'élite en haussant les épaules avant de prendre un air pensif. « A ce propos, comment vous avez fait ? Cette épée a survécu a deux siècles de conflits et vous vous la briser en quoi… moins d'une décennie ? »

« J'ai encaissé une Bijudama avec. » Avouais-je en me rappelant la scène. Sur ce coup-là Hiramekarei m'avait vraiment sauvé la mise. Puisse son âme reposer en paix dans le paradis des épées !

_**Amen ! **_

« …une Bijudama ? » Répéta Zabuza avec un air choqué.

« Yup. »

« Le laser of doom que le Bijus utilisent quand… »

« Yup. »

« … Vous êtes malade. »

« Yup. »

Le kiri-nin secoua sa tête, ses épaules tressautant tandis qu'un léger ricanement sortait de ses lèvres.

« Content qu'un taré comme toi soit avec nous et pas dans le camp adverse. »Ricana le démon tout en continuant de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Merci du compliment. »

« C'est pas un compliment, c'est du bon sens ! » Répliqua Zabuza avec un sombre amusement avant de se tourner vers une paire de genins. « OY ! Haku, Suigetsu, Kimimaro ramenez vos fesses ! J'ai besoin de vous pour faire l'inventaire de l'armurerie ! »

« Aye Sensei ! » Répondit aussitôt une fille… un garçon ? Ok j'ai un doute là.

« Ça va, ça va pas besoin de nous rendre sourd. » Soupira l'autre gamin tandis tandis que le dernier gamin du groupe restait stoïquement silencieux. Très vite le trio de genins s'empressa de suivre leurs sensei m'arrachant un sourire amusé.

_**Et bien si tu avais besoin d'une preuve que tes actions ont changé le monde…**_

Je pourrais passer des heures à décrire la corvée que fut l'évacuation du camp mais je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez avoir plus d'images de cet enfer.  
Sachez simplement que même si certains des prisonniers n'ont pas survécu à leurs sauvetages la majorité d'entre eux furent pris en mains par les troupes du Daimyo Hashitaka tandis que les rebelles shinobi faisaient route vers Kiri avec mes troupes pour porter le coup fatal au régime.

En chemin nous vîmes que Yagura était tombé dans le panneau et avait envoyé près d'un tiers de son armée pour aller 'sauver' le camp vide de notre attaque. La cerise sur le gâteau ? Avec notre plan nous n'avions même pas besoin de les affronter.  
Le temps que cette armée se rende compte du subterfuge la bataille pour Kiri serait achevé depuis longtemps.

Soit par la mort de Yagura, soit par la défaite des rebelles.

* * *

Vous savez… des années plus tard les gens raconteront que la bataille de Kiri avait commencé comme un film de Michael Baye avec assez d'explosions pour rendre un homme aveugle.  
La réalité c'est que la bataille commença lorsque les agents de Mei éliminèrent les shinobis gardant les portes principales de Kiri, permettant aux rebelles d'entrer dans le village.

Malheureusement contrairement à la légendaire guerre de Troie, la bataille ne fut pas gagné une fois nos troupes à l'intérieur des murs.  
Tous les villages ninjas avaient en commun qu'ils avaient été construit pour être horriblement dure a prendre même en cas de supériorité numérique. Et les soldats du Mizukage le savaient pertinemment.

Les loyalistes de Yagura se battirent comme des animaux acculés tandis que nous tentions d'atteindre Yagura. Nous faisant payer pour chaque mètre que nous avancions dans les rues.

Et les choses ne s'arrangèrent guère lorsque le Mizukage lâcha ses escadrons de la mort dans la mêlée afin de renforcer les lignes. Mais dommage pour Yagura il n'avait tout simplement pas assez de soldats pour nous arrêter.

* * *

Mei gronda férocement tout en enfonçant un kunai dans l'œil d'un Jônin qui avait essayé de la tuer tandis qu'autour d'elle les rebelles affrontaient les loyalistes avec le soutien des Konoha-nins dans une mêlée sanglante. Lentement mais surement les rebelles et leurs alliées de Konoha s'approchaient de la tour Mizukage le dernier bastion de Yagura dans le village.

Mais leurs avancées ne se faisaient pas sans sacrifices. Plusieurs centaines de rebelles avaient déjà perdu la vie et près d'une quarantaine d'Anbus de Konoha avaient péris à leurs côtés. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer désormais. Pas si près du but.

Autour d'elle L'élite de la Rébellion et les Anbus faisaient preuve d'une efficacité mortel face aux chiens du Mizukage mais malheureusement ces chiens n'avaient pas gagné le titre d'escadrons de la Mort pour rien. Pour chaque soldats de Yagura éliminé un soldat de l'alliance tombé avec lui.

Quartier par quartier, rue par rue les rebelles repoussèrent la garde du Mizukage, noyant les rues dans leurs sangs et celui de leurs ennemis, et après des heures de batailles intensives Mei arriva enfin devant la tour Mizukage accompagné par Jiraya et Ao.

Soudain un léger déplacement d'air annonça l'arrivé de Kitsune avec une centaine d'Anbus 'frais' permettant à l'unité de Jiraya de se replier pour reprendre des forces tandis que le Sannin restait là. L'Anbu était couverte de sang mais malgré son état elle ne semblait même pas essoufflée.

« Au rapport. » Demanda fermement Jiraya, ses yeux fixant la tour à l'intérieur de laquelle Yagura et ses derniers gardes étaient retranché pendant que les loyalistes disputaient la ville aux rebelles. Ao avait utilisé son Byakugan pour vérifier l'intérieur et avait repéré Yagura. Le Mizukage se tenait dans son bureau accompagné par son garde du corps et chef des chasseurs de déserteurs, Utakata.

« Tous les épéistes de la Brume encore loyaux au Mizukage ont été repéré sur le champ de bataille et ont été engagé par Taicho et vos élites Terumi-sama. »Annonça Kitsune, sa voix pesant lourdement sur Mei.

_Nous y sommes_ pensa-t-elle avec un mélange d'excitation et d'inquiétude. _La bataille final !_

« Parfait. » Gronda Jiraya avant de se mordre le pouce. « Prêtes à tuer un Kage mes dames ? »

* * *

Zabuza poussa un grognement frustré en parant l'attaque de son adversaire. Kushimaru Kuriarare était connu comme le fils de pute le plus sadique de Kiri avec un penchant pour s'amuser avec ses proies avant de les tuer de la manière la plus horrible possible.  
A ce titre Le Démon du Brouillard, spécialisé dans des techniques d'assassinats silencieuses et rapides, l'avait toujours méprisé.

Zabuza était certes content d'avoir la chance d'utiliser Kubikiribôchô pour séparer la tête de Kushimaru de ses épaules mais ce taré refusait de mourir !

Non loin de lui Mangetsu était entrain de flanquer la mère de toutes les dérouillées à Jinin. La Kabutowari de l'Akebino était peut-être une arme capable de traverser toute les défenses mais contre quelqu'un capable de transformer son corps en eau à loisir elle était à peu près aussi utile qu'un pansement sur jambe de bois.  
Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Hôzuki ne gagne.

Avec un sifflement la Nuibari de Kushimaru tenta de l'empaler mais Zabuza utilisa son fidèle Kubikiribôchô pour parer l'attaque avant d'utiliser un kunai pour frapper son adversaire. Le couteau ne parvint pas à toucher une artère vital mais la longue tranchée creusé dans le flanc du loyaliste ne pouvait que le gênait.

« Arg, sale chien de traitre ! » Cracha Kushimaru en récupérant son épée avant de plaquer une main sur la blessure ruisselante de sang.

« Oh ? Petit Kushimaru s'est fait un bobo ? » Se moqua Zabuza en riant sous son masque. « Ne t'inquiète pas Tonton Zabuza va tout arranger… » Avec un cri de rage Kushimaru se jeta sur Zabuza, la Nuibari sifflant a une vitesse la rendant presque invisible. Le coup fut tellement rapide que le Démon de Kiri ne put esquiver l'attaque et la lame le transperça. Kushimaru s'autorisa à sourire un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le corps de son ennemi se transformer en eau.

« Qu'es que… » Parvins à exprimer le Chasseur de Déserteur juste avant que son corps se soit tranché en deux par le couteau de boucher géant de Zabuza.

« Surprise. » Marmonna Le Démon en jetant un regard méprisant à cadavre de son adversaire. « Passer ton temps à torturer des civils t'a rendu faible. »

« Vous aurez pris votre temps Senpai. » Commenta Mangetsu en soupesant la Kabutowari avec satisfaction tandis que le cadavre de Jinin flottait dans une prison aqueuse.

« Fait pas ton malin Mangetsu j'ai encore assez de chakra pour t'électrocutez. » menaça le Démon arrachant un sourire amusé à Mangestu.

« Aye, aye. Sinon je peux avoir la Nuibari ? » Demanda le Hozûki en rangeant le massif outil de mort dans ses mains dans un rouleau de stockage.

« Fais-toi plaisir… Ou sont passé les Konoha-nins ? »

« J'ai vu la fille avec le masque de chat affronter Raiga et le Kurotora… » Une explosion violente fit vibrer les bâtiments autour d'eux et Mangetsu ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir frustré. « Il est entrain d'affronter Jinpachi. »

« Bordel ! Je vais aider le Kurotora , toi va aider la fille ! » Gronda Zabuza en posant Kubikiribôchô sur son épaule prêt à utiliser son shunshin pour rejoindre leurs alliées le plus vite possible.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin de notre aide Senpai ! » commenta Mangetsu arrachant un regard furieux a son ainée.

« Je sais mais j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse prendre Kiri en un seul morceau et pas en ruine ! »

« Ah…toucher. »

* * *

Dire que Yugao était déçu serait un euphémisme. Lorsque la Jeune Maitresse en Kenjutsu avait compris qu'elle allait avoir la chance d'affronter l'un des Épéistes de la Brume, elle avait trépigné d'impatience.

Malheureusement son excitation avait vite fait place à de la déception.

Raiga n'était pas un maitre épéiste. A part utiliser les pouvoir spéciaux de ses épées, les Kibas, il n'avait rien qui le différenciait d'un chûnin de bas niveau. Franchement c'était pathétique, Yagura avait dû rusher la sélection après la mort d'Ameyuri Ringo. Yugao n'avait utilisé que les techniques basiques du Tsuin-tsuki et Raiga était déjà dépasser !

_Ok assez perdu de temps_ pensa Yugao avant de rengainer son tantô pour saisir son katana a deux mains. Elle avait commencé récemment à explorer les techniques du Saigo no Bijon sous la direction de son sensei et bien qu'elle ne soit pas près de les utiliser face à un Jônin, Raiga était juste assez fort pour être une cible parfaite et juste assez faible pour ne pas repérer les failles.

« Saigo no bijon : Tsubame Gaeshi. » Murmura la jeune femme avant de charger Kurosuki Raiga. Le Kiri-nin tenta d'esquiver l'attaque en sautant en arrière tout en faisant pleuvoir une pluie de boule de foudre mais Yugao les esquiva toute avec agilité. Dans un flash elle apparut devant l'épéiste et abattit sa lame une fois avant de sauter en arrière.

Raiga se figea et tomba a genoux en hurlant tandis que ses bras se détachaient de son corps alors qu'une ligne rouge apparaissait sur le côté de sa gorge.

J'ai raté… Soupira mentalement Yugao. Tsubame Gaeshi était une technique demandant l'ouverture d'au moins deux des portes célestes avant d'infliger six coups à la cible à une telle vitesse que les yeux humains ne pouvaient voir qu'une seul attaque.  
La jeune femme avait raté la technique en n'ouvrant qu'une seule porte et n'infligeant ainsi que la moitié des coups.

« Sensei va être déçu. » Marmonna-t-elle avant d'empaler la tête de Raiga d'un coup d'estoc mettant fin aux souffrances du Kiri-nin.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de Kiri, un serpent observait le déroulement de la bataille pour le village caché avec un air ennuyé.

Orochimaru avait prévu d'évacuer Mizu no kuni l'année prochaine sachant pertinemment que les rebelles allaient gagner le conflit contre Yagura malgré les nombreux coups de pouces qu'il avait donné au régime. Malheureusement son ancien village avait décidé d'intervenir pour protéger son investissement. Et sans doute aussi pour le capturer avant qu'il ne quitte le pays.  
Avec autant de soldats présents il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour que le scientifique puisse évacuer toute ses recherches sans attirer l'attention.

Orochimaru avait certes assez d'esclaves pour défendre ses bases mais face aux Anbus de son village natal, même renforcer avec des sceaux maudits, ils ne valaient guère mieux que de la chair a canon.  
Mais ce n'était pas la perte de ses gardes ou de ses cobayes qui frustraient le Sannin. Après tous les quelques pièces d'importance pour lui pouvait l'accompagner sans le moindre problème. Les autres n'étaient que des pions facilement remplaçables après quelques mois de recrutement intensif.  
Non c'était plutôt la perte de la myriade de dossiers et de livres qu'ils possédaient. Le Chercheur en lui se refusait à tout brulé mais le ninja savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la moindre page à Konoha. Naraku s'en servirait aussitôt pour le retrouver.

Orochimaru faisait donc face à un choix cornélien, pour lui.  
Il pouvait soit abandonner ses recherches avant de détruire ses bases afin que Konoha n'ait pas la moindre trace sur lui. Ou alors il s'attardait autant que faire ce peux pour sécuriser ses précieux documents prenant le risque d'avoir à faire face à un tigre enragé et ses centaines de petits soldats obéissant.

Le regard d'Orochimaru se posa sur un moniteur ou l'on pouvait voir un certain Jinchûriki réduire en pièce l'un des épéistes de la brume tandis que sur un autre le Mizukage affrontait son ancien équipier et une paire de femmes. A ce rythme la tête de Yagura allait être montée sur un pic d'ici la fin de la journée.

_Dommage que je ne puisse pas capturer la Terumi. Le fait qu'elle puisse utiliser deux Kekkai Genkai fait d'elle un excellent cobaye._

« Oh my le Serpent semble avoir de gros souci ! » Fit une voix joyeuse qui provoqua des frissons glacé dans l'échine du scientifique. Doucement Orochimaru se tourna pour faire face à celui qui avait parlé ne reconnaissant pas son masque mais reconnaissant son manteau.

« Tiens, tiens ? Mais que fait donc un membre de l'Akatsuki dans mon humble demeure ? J'aurais cru que vous seriez plus occupé à affronter Hanzô. » Soupira le serpent comme si le duo se trouvait dans un salon mondain et non pas dans un laboratoire clandestin.

« Mah n'es pas évidement Orochi-kun ? » Chantonna l'individu en se penchant vers le traitre, révélant son sharingan. « Tobi est là pour te recruter ! » Malgré le frisson glacé parcourant son échine Orochimaru refusa de se laisser intimider par ce morveux.

« Je refuse. Je ne suis le larbin de personne. » Gronda le serpent. Il fallait plus qu'un sharingan pour intimider quelqu'un de sa trempe.

« Même pas contre les deux choses que tu désires le plus ? » Continua l'intrus, pas plus inquiet que ça face à la furie d'un ninja de rang S.

« Si c'est un plaisanterie… » Commença Orochimaru en gonflant son chakra prêt à effacer l'intrus de la surface de la terre.  
Sauf son sharingan… c'est toujours pratique d'avoir un dojutsu sous la main.

« Sharingan et immortalité… que serais tu prêt à sacrifier pour ces deux petites choses ? » Demanda Tobi avec un ton moqueur tandis que le Serpent se figeait de surprise en sentant la quantité absurde chakra dans le corps de l'intrus. Comment avait-il fait pour masquer une quantité de chakra pareille ?! Il en avait autant qu'un Biju !

« …Qui est tu ? » Demanda-t-il sentant que ce type n'était pas un simple fou suicidaire. Pas avec autant de chakra et un contrôle quasi-parfait sur ses réserves.

« Juste un servant qui veut voir sa Déesse libre. » Roucoula le dénommé Tobi faisant plisser les yeux du serpent.

« … Je suis prêt à négocier. » Déclara Orochimaru doucement, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps en tuant ce fou. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose pouvant aider ses recherches.

« A la bonne heure ! Mais avant il va falloir mettre les voiles avant que Tora-kun ne vienne te dévorer petit serpent ! »

« Et comment… » Tobi de contenta de sourire sous son masque.

« Magie ! »

« … »

« Mais il faut se dépêcher ! Yagura-kun ne tiendra plus très longtemps. »

* * *

J'essuyai les lames de Bakuya et Kanshou avant d'examiner l'épée que Jinpachi avait laissé tomber après sa mort. Shibuki était une épée bien étrange dans le sens ou au lieu de trancher elle exploser ses victimes.

« C'est probablement l'arme la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu. » Marmonnais-je avant de lancer l'épée à Zabuza qui venait juste d'apparaitre avec un mizu shunshin.

_**Et Samehada alors ?**_

_Elle est bizarre mais elle reste une épée contrairement à Shibuki qui n'ait qu'un énorme pain de C4 taillé pour ressembler à une épée._

« Avec ça il ne reste plus qu'Utakata pour défendre Yagura. »Commenta Zabuza en rangeant Shibuki dans un rouleau tandis que Yugao et Mangestu nous rejoignait avec plusieurs escouades de mes hommes et de rebelles.

« Utakata ? » Demandais-je avec surprise. Dans l'histoire originale ce type était devenu le Jinchûriki de Saiken mais vu que Yagura avait pris ce rôle après que Kumo se soit emparé d'Isobu j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il était devenu.

« L'Ombre de Yagura, le chef des forces spéciales du village et des escadrons de la mort du Mizukage. »

Soudain une série d'explosion tonitruante fit vibrer l'air et tous Kiri pu voir la tour Mizukage s'écrouler tandis qu'un rugissement bestial de douleur se faisait entendre.

Sans dire un mot moi le reste des troupes chargea la tour, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

« Putain de bordel de Dieu ! » marmonnais-je avec un sifflement impressionné devant l'étendue des dégâts. La Tour n'avait pas été le seul bâtiment à avoir connu un sort funeste. Un bon nombre de construction autour avait fini en pièces sous la puissance des ninjutsu que les shinobis s'étaient lancé les uns aux autres. Mais ma bonne humeur disparut bien vite en voyant un grand nombre de mes hommes parmi les cadavres parsemant le champ de ruines.

Voyant un trio de silhouettes familière affronter un Jinchûriki utilisant le chakra de son Biju je commençai a accéléré pour leur prêter main forte. Mais avant que je ne puisse intervenir les chaines de chakra de Kushina se refermèrent sur Yagura tandis que Jiraya plaquait une série de sceau sur le Mizukage l'empêchant d'utiliser son chakra. Sans perdre une seconde Mei saisit un kunai et l'enfonça entre les côtes du tyran transperçant son cœur.

Un silence de mort envahi le champ de bataille tandis que rebelles et loyalistes observaient la scène avec des yeux ébahis alors que la Terumi semblait murmurer quelque chose à Yagura. Je n'entendis pas la réponse du tyran à l'agonie mais vu le visage fermé de la futur Mizukage ce n'était probablement une bonne nouvelle.

Lorsque Le Jinchûriki de Saiken poussa son dernier soupir, le chef des rebelles laissa tomber le corps au sol et leva son poing au ciel.

« VICTOIRE ! YAGURA EST MORT ! » Rugit Mei toujours aussi belle malgré le sang la recouvrant et les nombreuses blessures parsemant son corps. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle les rebelles poussèrent des cris de joie tandis que les quelques loyalistes encore en vie se laissaient tomber a genoux avec des hurlements de désespoirs.

Mais contrairement aux rebelles je ne sentis aucune sorte de soulagement. Pour moi et le reste de mes hommes la véritable bataille ne faisait que commencer.

_Tu as échappé à la justice assez longtemps Orochimaru._


	23. Chapter 22 :Nouveau Brouillard et Racine

Chapitre 22 : Nouveau Brouillard et Racine Obscur

Coin de l'auteur :  Ouf ce chapitre m'aura donné du fil a retordre! Il voulait pas se laissez faire ce petit enfoiré! M'enfin comme toujours n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les reviews sont la drogue qui nous font marché ;)

* * *

_Mizu no kuni est dans mon top deux des pires endroits possibles pour livrer une guerre juste après Suna. L'été est humide avec une abondance de brouillards et de vermines pourrissant la moindre seconde de votre vie tandis que l'hiver le froid transforme le pays en une toundra glacé ou le vent vous mords jusqu'aux os avant de vous vider de la moindre once de chaleurs. Si vous ne faites pas attention vous pouvez finir enfermer dans un cercueil de glace en allant pisser. _

_Je ne parle même de la géographie de ce fichu archipel. Sérieusement, leurs îles sont parsemées de jungles épaisses accompagnées d'une myriade de grottes et de ravin permettant de cacher des armées entières sans le moindre problème. Et n'oublions pas le temps qui possède autant de logique qu'un écureuil drogué ! On passe des tempêtes aux typhons en passant par les averses et les ouragans avec de temps en temps quelques éclaircies ici et là suivi de nos amis les brouillards._

_Le seul bon côté dans ce coin du monde est que la faune et la flore sont majoritairement inoffensif… Enfin tant que vous restez dans les terres. Dès que vous allez dans l'océan c'est une autre histoire. Sérieusement c'est le seul endroit au monde où l'on calcule le nombre de requins aux mètres carrés ! Si vous laissez tomber une seule malheureuse goutte de sang dans l'eau vous avez toute la famille et leurs cousins éloignés qui viennent vous grignotez les chevilles. Dieu merci quand c'est arrivé à mon escouade Naraku avait une paire de cadavres sous la main pour les distraire le temps qu'on applique une retraite improvisé. _

**Témoignage de l'agent Kitsune sur la Campagne de Kiri après le retour des troupes à Konoha.  
Archives de l'ANBU.**

* * *

« Charge en place. » Fit une voix calme dans l'obscurité du souterrain, le son se réverbérant sur les murs de pierre. « Brèche dans 3…2…1…KATSU ! »

Une explosion brutal mais concentrée fit voler en éclats le portail séparant le QG du Sannin Orochimaru du monde extérieur dans un fracas de fin du monde faisant pleuvoir une pluie de fragments de métal et de pierre sur les gardes se trouvant de l'autre coté. Le portail avait été forgé en acier et renforcer avec de nombreux sceaux avant d'être planter dans de la roche solide mais face aux explosifs Made in Uzumaki de Kushina, les défenses primaire de la Base n'avait pas plus donné de résistance qu'une fine feuille de papier.

_Et ça mes amis est la raison pour laquelle toute personne ayant un cerveau se chie dessus lorsqu'elle apprend qu'un Uzumaki a accès a de l'encre et un pinceau._ Pensa Yugao avec un sourire amusé, contente que les Uzumakis soient avec Konoha.

« GO ! GO ! GO ! » Rugit Naraku-sensei, accompagnant le geste à la parole, pour donner l'ordre a ses troupes de charger dans la brèche. Obéissant instantanément les Anbus pénétrèrent dans le complexe comme une tornade d'acier éliminant rapidement les quelques gardes ayant survécu à l'explosion et la subséquente pluie de shrapnels. « Quadrillez la zone ! Restez groupés et trouvez Orochimaru ! » Ordonna le Kurotora de Konoha en suivant ses hommes tandis que plus d'une centaine de shinobi d'élite enfonçaient les défenses du complexe avec une aisance né de l'expérience. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils attaquaient une base. Derrière la première ligne de défenses formées par les gardes d'Orochimaru le souterrain se divisait en trois menant probablement à différentes zones du complexe. Bien que la zone soit facilement défendable les esclaves d'Orochimaru n'étaient tous simplement pas assez fort pour stopper un bataillon de ninjas d'élites commandé par trois Shinobi de rang S. En moins de deux minutes, les seuls êtres humains encore vivant appartenaient au village de Konoha.  
Yugao resta silencieux a côté de son sensei achevant rapidement l'un des gardes blessé par l'explosion du portail tandis que les Anbus se rassemblaient pour continuer à pousser dans le complexe. L'Uzuki ne put retenir un léger frisson derrière son masque en remarquant leurs regards vides et les sceaux gravés sur leurs fronts ou leurs gorges pour assurer leurs obéissances. Ces malheureux étaient plus des golems que des humains…

_Qu'a bien pu leur faire Orochimaru ici ?_ Pensa la jeune Kunoichi, se doutant qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la réponse à cette question.

« C'est trop facile. » Gronda Jiraya en examinant l'un des sceaux sur les murs du complexe, qu'il avait désactivé avec aisance. « Ça ne ressemble pas à Orochi-teme de laisser ses premières défenses tomber aussi vite. D'habitude ses sceaux auraient tenu bien plus longtemps avant de céder et il aurait laissé le double de gardes pour nous ralentir. »

Sans avoir besoin de regarder son sensei, l'apprenti du Kurotora savait qu'il partageait le point de vue d'Orochimaru. Et après avoir lu de nombreux rapports d'équipes ayant attaqué des bases appartenant au Traitre elle savait qu'Orochimaru prenait un malin plaisir a faire souffrir ses attaquants autant que possible.

« Il était là récemment. Les sceaux sur les gardes sont encore frais. » murmura doucement Naraku et Yugao sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'elle étouffait sauvagement la peur instinctive qui avait naquis chez elle en entendant le note de haine venimeuse dans la voix de son sensei alors que ses yeux brillait légèrement dans l'obscurité, signe qu'il utilisait une part infime du chakra du Nibi pour booster ses sens.  
Bien que ses capacités de détection ne soit pas extraordinaire Yugao pouvait quand même ressentir le chakra d'autrui lorsqu'elle était proche d'eux. Chez un humain le chakra pouvait être comparé à de l'eau dont l'aspect reflétait l'état d'esprit d'autrui : une mer presque immobile agité de quelques remous pour un moine ou un maelstrom miniature pour un enfant en colère.  
Mais le chakra d'un Biju était différent… Yugao ressentait le chakra de Matatabi comme un enfer de flammes glacials et affamés n'attendant qu'une occasion pour se déchainer. Cela avait de quoi mettre mal à l'aise même un vétéran de l'ANBU.  
Pas étonnant que les Jinchûrikis soient craint dans leurs villages respectifs. Si le Nibi dégageait une tel présence qu'es qu'on devait ressentir lorsqu'un Biju de plus haut niveau se déchainé ?  
Avec la majorité de la jeune génération il lui avait été interdit d'affronter le Kyûbi lorsqu'il avait été posséder par ce 'Tobi' (devenu depuis l'ennemi public n°1 pour l'ANBU). Mais elle avait pu voir les séquelles de son passage…

« Okay… on se divise en trois groupe un pour chaque entrée ! »Ordonna fermement Naraku coupant Yugao dans ses pensées. « Kitsune, Gama… » Continua-t-il en s'adressant à Kushina et Jiraya en utilisant leurs noms de code. « Vous êtes aux commandes et si possible attendez moi avant d'engager Orochimaru. »

« Pas de promesse. J'ai vraiment envie d'offrir un nouveau sac à main à Mikoto. » Rétorqua Kushina avec une pointe de malice dans sa voix arrachant un ricanement amusé au Kurotora. Bien que Yugao ne puisse pas voir le visage de la Matriarche Uzumaki, elle se doutait qu'elle arborait son meilleur sourire sadique.

« Fais pas ça Kushina tu ne sais pas ou es que ça à trainer. » Répliqua Naraku avec un sourire malicieux avant de remettre son masque sur son visage.

« Ewww je veux pas penser à ça Naraku ! » Geignit Kushina avec bonne humeur avant de prendre la tête de son groupe tandis que Jiraya rejoignait sa propre troupe sans rien dire, riant doucement dans sa barbe.

Avec un mince sourire Naraku fit signe a ses hommes de le suivre et Yugao s'empressa de suivre son sensei dans les ombres.  
Les soldats de Konoha n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'être attaqué par… des mutants ? Peu importe où elle regardait Yugao voyait des membres en trop, des appendices d'animaux, des sceaux couvrant le moindre espace de peaux libres et bien d'autres horreurs qui glacèrent le sang de la kunoichi. Des vagues et des vagues d'hommes et de femmes de tous âges se jetèrent sur les shinobis d'élites bavant et hurlant comme des bêtes sauvages. Mais même si les attaquants n'avaient pas la moindre chance contre les Anbus, les konoha-nins prirent vite conscience que les mutants ne ressentaient ni peur, ni douleur rendant leurs techniques de neutralisation non létal complétement inoffensive pour eux. Yugao grimaça sous son masque en voyant un Anbu hurler de douleur lorsqu'un homme, avec une crête de requin attaché sur sa colonne vertébral, mordit l'avant-bras du commando malgré l'épée que le Konoha-nin avait enfonçait dans son estomac. Heureusement l'un de ses camarades se tenait prêt et plongea son kunai dans la tête de l'attaquant libérant son camarade.

Mais qu'es qu'Orochimaru cherchait a faire ? se demanda-t-elle en démembrant un malheureux ayant une paire de bras supplémentaires dont les ongles avaient poussé comme des griffes.

« Visez la tête ! »Cria Naraku au-dessus du brouhaha généré par la mêlée dans le couloir, Kanshou et Bakuya créant un canevas de sang et de mort autour de lui tandis qu'il massacrait leurs assaillants avec aisance.

« Mais c'est quoi ces types ? » Gronda furieusement la jeune femme en décapitant une femme dont le bras gauche s'était métamorphosé en une pince de crabe géante tandis que le reste de son corps était couvert de tatouages noirs. Yugao ne put retenir en frisson en remarquant que les tatouages en question semblaient animés d'une vie propre. Autour d'elle, ses camarades se battaient calmement et professionnellement mais elle pouvait sentir clairement leur malaise face à leurs adversaires déformés.  
Le combat ne pris guère de temps pour être gagner. Pour toute leurs sauvageries cette foule n'avait été constituait que de civils ayant perdu leurs esprits. Pour eux affronter des shinobis revenait a envoyer des souris face à une meute de lions. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Orochimaru les avait envoyés à leurs morts pour retenir ses poursuivants tout en les affaiblissant.

« Des cobayes d'Orochimaru. » Déclara sombrement le Commandant de l'Anbu en essuyant ses lames sur le corps d'une de ses victimes, s'arrêtant un instant pour fermer les yeux du vieillard possédant des crocs à la place de ses dents humaines. « Ce foutu Serpent a dû les droguer avant de les envoyer contre nous. » soupira-t-il tandis que les rares blessés étaient soignés par les médic-nins.

« Sir qu'es qu'on fait si on tombe sur d'autres civils ? » Demanda un soldat parmi la troupe alors qu'ils marchaient au milieu des cadavres encombrant le tunnel.

« Si vous pouvez les neutralisez sans risquer vos vies capturez les. Mais s'ils sont incontrôlables achevez-les. » Naraku se posa un instant, laissant son regard se perdre sur les cadavres autour d'eux. « Je crains que pour beaucoup de prisonniers ici, il n'y ait plus d'espoirs. »

Yugao hocha sombrement sa tête tandis que le reste des Anbus suivaient lugubrement leur chef. Ils avaient tous entendu parler des horreurs cachés dans les bases d'Orochimaru. C'était le genre d'histoire qu'on se racontait au coin du feu pour se faire peur ou pour mettre un bleu mal à l'aise… malheureusement beaucoup d'histoires sont basé sur des faits réels.

Une rapide utilisation de leurs radios montra que surprenamment leurs dispositifs de communications fonctionnaient toujours. Jiraya et Kushina révélèrent qu'ils avaient aussi trouvé des 'mutants' sur leurs routes accompagnaient de quelques gardes sans cervelles mais pas la moindre trace des gardes d'élites d'Orochimaru. Les Konoha-nins décidèrent de continuer leurs assauts/explorations mais ils se doutaient tous qu'Orochimaru avait dû fuir…encore une fois.

Plus le groupe avançait et plus ils découvraient de nouveaux tunnels, prouvant la taille gargantuesque du complexe et forçant les Anbus a se divisaient pour couvrir autant de zones que possible. Orochimaru s'était installé confortablement ici… Si l'endroit n'avait pas était le foyer pour les pires genres d'expérimentations possibles, Yugao aurait été impressionné par une tel construction.  
Chaque nouveaux passages menaient sur de nouvelles horreurs : Salles d'expérimentation, arène, cages minuscules, myriade de laboratoire pourvu avec une quantité effrayante de chaines ensanglantés et n'oublions les morgues débordant de cadavres, les jardins remplies de plantes vénéneuses et le cirque d'animaux muté qu'Orochimaru gardait pour ses expériences.

« Rikudô tout puissant… » Murmura Yugao alors que le groupe passait devant une nouvelle série de cage remplie de prisonniers aux regards vides. L'épéiste sentit son estomac se soulever lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sans âme d'un petit garçon qui devait avoir à peine cinq ans. Combien de personnes étaient enfermé ici ? Combien avaient péri avant que les Konoha-nins arrivent ?

« Propre… »

« Sensei ? » Demanda Yugao en entendant le murmure surpris de son sensei alors qu'il observait les cages.

« C'est trop propre… Orochimaru a toujours pris soin de gardé ses labos sains mais il n'a jamais le même 'égard' pour ses prisonniers. La plupart du temps il les entassait dans des cages miniatures se fichant de leurs souffrances ou de leurs états physiques et mentaux tant qu'ils arrivaient vivant sur sa table d'opération. Sauf quand… »Naraku pausa un instant avant de jurer dans sa barbe. « Sauf quand ils avaient des Kekkai Genkai. Après tout il ne faut pas prendre de risques avec des ressources aussi rare… » Acheva-t-il amèrement, faisant comprendre à son élève que la majorité des prisonniers étaient sans nul doute originaire des clans s'opposant à l'ex-Mizukage. Après avoir été capturé par les troupes de Yagura ils avaient dû être livrés à Orochimaru en échange de chair à canon et de sceaux.

_Camp de concentration ou cobaye pour un savant sans moral… j'ai du mal à décider qu'es qui est le pire_. Pensa amèrement la jeune femme avant devant une énième série de cages. Soudain la radio de Naraku se mit à vibrer signalant un appel entrant.

« Je vous reçois Delta. Qu'es que vous avez pour moi ? » Demanda le Commandeur en activant le micro intégré à son masque.

« Sir on a capturé l'un des officier d'Orochimaru mais aucune trace du Serpent. » Annonça l'Anbu avant de continuer son rapport. « Gama-Taicho et Kitsune-Taicho continuent de fouiller le complexe mais ils ont rencontré très peu de résistance. Le Serpent a dû commencer l'évacuation du complexe dès que Yagura a commencé à perdre Commandant. »

« Ici Echo-leader… » Fit soudainement une nouvelle voix dans la radio. « On a trouvé des cages vides et de nombreuses étagères semblent avoir été vidé récemment! Ça a l'air de suivre l'hypothèse de Delta. » Le Kurotora gronda légèrement avant de se reprendre.

« Continuez a fouillez la zone et sécuriser l'officier. » Déclara froidement Naraku avant de se tourner vers son élève. « Neko prend une escouade et libère les prisonniers, Orochimaru nous a échappé. » Cracha le Kurotora furieusement. Yugao cligna des yeux, aussi furieuse que son sensei a cette nouvelle. Comment diable le Serpent avait-il réussi à fuir ? Mizu no kuni avait verrouillé ses frontières et les rebelles avaient gardé une surveillance absolu sur le complexe : personne n'était sorti !

« Quoi ?! Mais comment ? »

« J'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir. »

* * *

Je posai mon regard sur le petit homme, tremblant de haine et de peur, attaché fermement sur une chaise devant moi avec une paire de sceaux suppressant son chakra. La petite salle reconvertit en salle d'interrogatoire avait probablement été une salle de stockage pour les dossiers d'Orochimaru. Mais pour l'instant je n'avais cure de la salle. Toute mon attention était centrée sur mon prisonnier. La seule personne pouvant me dire comme Orochimaru avait réussi à fuir sans tomber sur mes troupes ou sur les guerriers de Terumi.

Amachi qu'il s'appelait, un petit scientifique vouant un vrai culte à Orochimaru qu'il voyait comme un Dieu de la science. Dommage pour lui son Dieu n'était pas là pour le sauver.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire Amachi-chan. » Ronronnais-je en tournant autour du prisonnier tandis qu'un quatuor d'Anbus observait la scène stoïquement depuis les coins de la salle. « Je vais te poser des questions. Si tu réponds honnêtement rien ne t'arrivera mais si tu me mens ou si tu refuses de répondre… tu auras de la chance si tu as encore une âme une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

« Va au diable Konoh-nin ! Je ne trahirai pas Orochimaru-sama ! »Cracha le petit homme m'arrachant un rire froid.

_**Mauvaise Réponse, Bitch.**_

_C'est si joliment dit Mata._

« Comme tu veux. » Répondis-je en posant la paume de ma main sur le front du petit scientifique. « Juste pour infos… ça sera bien plus douloureux pour toi que pour moi. **Hell's vision.** » Conclus-je en souriant sous mon masque avant de casté mon genjutsu.

Amachi hurla de douleurs et de terreurs tandis que mon genjutsu farfouillait dans son cerveau pour utiliser ses peurs les plus profondes contre lui.  
Cinq minutes plus tard Amachi fut brisé et vida son sac sans plus de résistance.

Malheureusement ce que j'appris me glaça le sang.

* * *

Dans un repaire souterrain perdu dans le nord de Tsuchi no kuni, Orochimaru regarda ses plus loyaux pions installer ses affaires dans le repaire que lui avait offert Néo Tobi. Qui aurait cru qu'un bouffon pareil possédait une technique semblable à celle d'Obito le Fantôme. Une technique de téléportation pareil valait plus chère qu'une armée entière sur le marché noir. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le disséquer pour découvrir ses secrets.  
En parlant du bouffon…

« J'attends toujours. » Grogna Orochimaru en fixant son 'allié' d'un regard froid. « Tu as tenu ta part du marché et je suis prêt à tenir la mienne. Pour quoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? »

« Mais c'est simple Oro-chan ! » Fis joyeusement le psychopathe prenant plaisir à voir l'étincelle de colère dans les yeux du serpent face à son petit nom. « Konoha connait mon endgame et tant que le village se tient debout je ne pourrais agir tranquillement. » Le fou ricana doucement. « Ah le chaton d'ébène me met de sacrés bâtons dans les roux crois-moi ! »

«… Tu veux détruire Konoha. » Compris le Déserteur avec surprise. Bien que n'ayant aucun amour pour son village natal Orochimaru savait que Konoha n'avait pas gagné le titre de 'plus puissant village ninja' pour rien. Entre les Monstres que le village avait produits, le monopole sur le Fuinjutsu et la myriade de soldats d'élites crée par l'ANBU… Dire que Konoha était une forteresse serait un euphémisme. Heck même le putain de Kyubi n'avait pas réussi à détruire le village caché dans les feuilles.

« Dans le mille mon copain ! » Répondit joyeusement le bouffon mais voyant l'étincelle de malice dans son regard Orochimaru comprit qu'il n'allait pas lui expliquer tout son plan.

_Hum… je moins je ne travaille pas avec un imbécile_. Pensa le Serpent tandis qu'une image de Konoha en feu apparaissait dans sa tête. L'image était… séduisante.  
Comment le monde shinobi réagirait si la superpuissance responsable pour le maintien de la 'paix' disparaissait ? Orochimaru ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir en imaginant le chaos glorieux généré par un tel évènement.

« Pour cela il va nous falloir une armée. » Ronronna le Serpent, décidant d'attendre un peu avant de trahir Tobi. Après tout le fou venait de lui offrir un magnifique cadeau.

« Juste une ? » demanda Tobi avec un rire glaçant comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de son 'allié'. « Je m'occupe de ça. Ton rôle sera de peaufiner ta marque maudite pour booster la chair à canon tout en finissant de maitriser ton Edo Tensei. Oh il faudra aussi que tu infiltres Konoha !»

« … » Orochimaru sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Personne ne savait qu'il avait commencé à étudier la technique interdite du Nidaime ! Personne ! Il avait pris toute les précautions possibles pour ne pas se faire repérer alors comment ce bouffon pouvait-il le savoir ?  
Le Serpent n'était pas stupide : il savait que Tobi venait de sous-entendre très clairement qu'Orochimaru ne pourrait pas comploter contre lui sans qu'il le sache.  
_Plus je le côtoie et plus j'ai l'impression que son attitude de bouffon est un masque… non plutôt une chaine retenant le monstre_.

« Bien maintenant que ça c'est fait laisse-moi te présenter ton partenaire… » Tobi mordit son pouce laissant couler un peu de sang avant d'invoquer… Un bossu ? Orochimaru cligna des yeux en voyant le nouveau venu tandis que Tobi souriait sous son masque.

« Sasori je te laisse faire connaissance avec Oro-chan j'ai une paire de zombie à recruter ! » Lança le fou avant de disparaître.

* * *

Tobi… devait avouer qu'il était un peu déçu. Pauvre Papa-Maru n'avait pas reconnu son chef-d'œuvre. Il n'avait même pas le moindre doute. M'enfin ce n'était pas bien grave. Tobi savait que le Serpent était persuadé que projet Echidna s'était achevé par un immense échec il y a des décennies de ça. Mais vu que Tobi avait dévoré Papa-Ruko personne n'aurait pu prévenir Papa-Maru.

Oh comme Tobi aimerait lui révéler son identité pour voir la surprise et l'horreur dans ses yeux. Mais non… Zetsu-aniki à raison… ce n'est pas le moment… Lorsque la reine sera libre… Oui ! Ce sera le moment parfait pour se déchainer !

Si le moindre être vivant avait été proche de Tobi au moment où il avait éclaté de rire nul doute que leurs cœurs se seraient figés devant l'aura malsaine émanant du son. Mais le Shinobi qui attendait son patron n'était pas considéré comme un monstre pour rien. Il fallait plus qu'un rire malsain pour l'inquiéter. Après tout ce fou ne lui avait jamais menti et Kiri avait détruit tout sens de survie chez lui.

« Tu es bien joyeux aujourd'hui Tobi. » Commenta tranquillement Kisame Hoshikagi en nettoyant Samehada qui avait de nombreux morceaux de chairs coincé entre ses écailles. Pauvres petits Chasseurs … dommages que leur défunt Kage n'ait cure de leurs chances de survies face au Biju sans queue. « Enfin plus que d'habitude. »

« J'ai réussi à convaincre Oro-chan de nous rejoindre ! » Fit joyeusement le psycho arrachant une réponse approprié à Kisame.

« Oh ? » Commenta le jeune requin avec un sourcil levé. « Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ou une mauvaise ? »

« Dépend **du** point de **vue**. » commenta Zetsu en sortant d'un arbre. « Le Serpent rêve de briser son village et travers cela son sensei et d'attendre l'immortalité. » La Créature se posa un instant avant de soupirer. « Si son premier but est aligné sur nos objectifs mais le second… Mère n'appréciera d'avoir un immortel avide sur ses terres. » Kisame renifla avec amusement. Personnellement il suivait le plan de la plante en pots juste par curiosité… et aussi parce qu'il avait confiance envers Tobi.

« Tu oublies une chose mon chère cannabis a forme humaine : immortalité ne signifie pas forcément invincibilité. Regardez les Jashinites. » Riposta le 'chef' du groupe arrachant un grognement approbateur a Kisame.

« Notre bouffon de chef a un point Zetsu. De plus n'es pas là la raison pour laquelle Sasori est devenu son équipier ? Chargez le Scorpion de garder un œil sur le serpent… ça en deviendrait presque poétique » Déclara le Requin a forme humaine avant d'enchainer. « Ça me fait penser… Comment tu as va faire pour recruter ce Hidan ? Ce type est encore plus cinglé que toi et n'a peu de rien. Pas le genre de combinaison facile à exploiter. Heureusement il est con comme une pierre. »

« Oh ? Tu n'as pas la moindre inquiétude pour Kakuzu ? » Fit Tobi en souriant sous son masque appréciant l'esprit inquisiteur de son partenaire.

« Nah, prouve lui juste que tu peux le rendre riche et il sera des nôtres avant même qu'on ne puisse dire 'argent'. Mais Hidan ? Ce genre de fanatiques sont quasi-incontrôlable et j'en sais quelque chose. Si Yagura a bien fait une bonne chose durant son règne ca été de massacrer la branche de Jashinites dans Mizu no kuni. »

« Au contraire Petit Requin, on peut les contrôler de la même manière qu'on contrôle quelqu'un comme Orochimaru : on lui offre ce qu'il désire le plus. » Tobi se posa un instant avant de sourire a pleine dents sous son masque. « Vengeance pour son Dieu mort. » Le fou resta silencieux un moment avant de rire. « Avec une cause pareille tu peux être sûr qu'il rejoindra l'Akatsuki plus vite qu'on ne peut dire 'sang' ! »

* * *

« Nom de dieu… » Soupirais-je en voyant la taille des archives personnel d'Orochimaru. Le Serpent s'était débarrassé de tous ce qui aurait pu nous aider à le traquer tout en embarquant ce dont il avait le plus besoin avant de fuir mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout détruire avant notre arrivé. Pas surprenant vu le nombre de livres, de documents et de rapports, il aurait été impossible à Tobi de tout transporté en utilisant son Kamui, il aurait eu besoin d'un Biju pour avoir assez de chakra. Il devait y'avoir des dizaines d'années de recherches en tous genres de volumes et de rouleaux dans les bibliothèques dispersé dans le complexe.

« Les analystes vont avoir du boulot une fois qu'on aura ramené tout ça à Konoha. » Commenta Jiraya en se rangeant à mes côtés alors que nous regardions mes hommes ranger le contenu des archives dans des rouleaux pour faciliter leurs transports.

_**L'absence de poussière m'impressionne. Orochimaru devait avoir une sacrée organisation pour entretenir tout ça.**_

_Vu le nombre d'esclaves qu'il avait ça ne me surprend pas._

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demandais-je, me doutant de la réponse, mais espérant que le vétéran me surprenne.

« Non malheureusement à part quelques obscur référence a des bases secondaires dans Kaminari no Kuni et Kaze no kuni. A l'exception de ce Amachi tous ceux ayant des infos se sont suicidé ou sont parti avec mon ex-équipier. » Jiraya s'arrêta un instant avant de grogner. « Savoir qu'Orochimaru travaille avec ce Tobi… c'est probablement la pire nouvelle possible pour nous. »

« En effet, es que Yahiko et Konan ont trouvé quelques choses à son sujet ? Une trace ? Un indice ? Quelque chose ?» Apprendre que les deux anciens élèves de Jiraya faisaient désormais partis de son réseau d'informateurs m'avait sacrément surpris. Mais malheureusement cette bonne nouvelle avait été teintée par l'annonce de la mort de Nagato et du fait que Tobi possède un Rinnigan. Il lui faudrait du temps pour le maitriser mais cette œil restait un outil puissant.

« Malheureusement leurs enquêtes n'ont rien donné mais depuis qu'ils sont entré en contact avec Hanzô ils ont réussi à stabiliser Ame. Qui aurait cru qu'ils parviendraient a convaincre la Salamandre de travailler avec eux. » Répondit Jiraya avec fierté. Ironiquement malgré la mort de Nagato, les élèves du Sannin n'avaient pas oublié leurs objectifs. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais ils ont réussi à avoir une audience avec (MOTHERFUCKING) Hanzô la Salamandre et ils ont réussi a ressusciter son cœur lui permettant de régner sur Ame comme un vrai Kage et non pas comme une simple machine à tuer sans âme.

_Sérieusement je veux savoir comment ils ont fait !_

_**Peut-être que Yahiko maitrise le Talk no-jutsu ?**_

…_ .Kami ! _

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Une fois qu'Ame sera totalement stabilisé on devrait pouvoir traquer Tobi et compagnie sans problème. » Honnêtement savoir qu'Hanzô partageait l'objectif des élèves de Jiraya (Minato compris) de créer une paix durable m'avait mis du baume au cœur. Le Serpent s'était peut-être allié avec Tobi mais nous on avait la Salamandre dans notre équipe.

« J'espère… depuis l'attaque du Kyûbi on n'a pas reçu la moindre nouvelle sur Tobi et Zetsu a part pour son recrutement d'Orochimaru. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils sont restés passif à rassembler leurs forces. Et ne pas savoir quel sera leur prochaine cible me rend fous. »

_**Pas de nouvelles ne rime pas forcément avec bonnes nouvelles…**_

_En effet, Jouer les aveugles risque de nous nuire plus qu'autre chose. Putain je déteste être sur la défensives._

Je restai silencieux, sachant que Jiraya avait un point. A part pour les haut-échelons de Konoha personne n'était au courant au sujet du Juubi, de Kaguya et du vrai danger que représentait Zetsu. J'aurai aimé pouvoir partager ces informations avec nos alliées (Kumo, Kiri et peut-être Suna) mais nous n'avions aucune preuve pour appuyer ces histoires. Même la vielle stèle du clan Uchiha ne nous aidait guère.  
En parallèle avec nos enquêtes les agents de Jiraya avaient démarré des rumeurs comme quoi un groupe de ninjas affilié à aucun village s'intéressait aux Jinchûrikis et comme par hasard leur nom était Akatsuki. Au pire cette rumeur incitera nos alliées à garder un œil sur leurs bijus, au mieux ils enquêteront.

_**Ils ont intérêt. Je n'ai pas envie de voir les membres de ma famille finir dans cette foutue statue.**_

* * *

« Moi Ashitaka Mori, neuvième Daimyo de Mizu no kuni reconnait la coronation de Mei Terumi au poste de Godaime Mizukage. » Déclara un jeune homme en robes rouge a l'allure fier devant la foule gigantesque rassemble devant les restes de la Mizukage Tower. Cela faisait un mois que la guerre civil avait atteint sa conclusion et la majorité du régiment expéditionnaire de mon village était rentré après avoir vidé la base d'Orochimaru et aider les troupes de Terumi à éliminer les quelques fanatiques voulant se battre jusqu'à la mort.

J'étais resté derrière avec une escouade car le chef des nouvelles forces spéciales du village, Zabuza, souhaitait me parler au sujet d'infos qu'il aurait reçu. En attendant je ne pouvais qu'écouter les discours de Mori et de Terumi… de jolies pièces montrant leurs talents d'orateurs mais Minato aurait fait mieux.

« Je jure devant les âmes de mes frères et sœurs… » Commença Mei d'une voix vibrante alors que Zabuza s'approchait de moi, Kubikiribôchô attachait soigneusement sur son dos.

« Alors Momochi, qu'es que tu as ? » Demandais-je tranquillement au Démon de Kiri, sachant qu'il préférait aller directement au cœur des choses plutôt que tourner autour du pot comme un politicien.

« Mes hommes ont questionné les survivants que tes soldats ont sauvé et on a reçu un témoignage pour le moins surprenant de la part d'un gamin. » Répondit le démon d'une voix grave.« Selon lui il aurait vu Orochimaru marcher aux côtés d'une paire de ninjas n'appartenant pas à la garde du Serpent ni aux fanatiques de Yagura.» Le Jônin d'élite sortit un papier qu'il me tendit et l'espace d'un instant je m'attendis à voir une image de Tobi ou Zetsu. Déployant la feuille de papier je sentis mon sang bouillir en reconnaissant la longue cape et le masque de porcelaine inexpressif dessiné dessus. « Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

_**Putain de Borgne !**_

« Oui mais il va falloir que j'enquête plus avant… » Sifflais-je entre mes dents, en me forçant à me calmer. « Merci pour cette info Momochi. »

« Pas de problème Uchiha, je te devait bien ça. » Répondit le démon en tournant talon afin de se diriger vers le Kage nouvellement élu.

« Souhaite bonne chance de ma part à ta Kage. » Lançais-je avec un sourire taquin arrachant un rire amusé a Zabuza.

« Ah, elle n'a pas besoin de chance ! »

* * *

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » Me demanda Minato sombrement, ses doigts tapant rythmiquement sur son bureau.

« Si j'avais été sûr je ne te demanderais pas la permission d'enquêter Nato. » Soupirais-je en me laissant tomber sur l'une des chaises dans le bureau de mon kage. « J'avais pensé que les missions exécutés par des équipes fantômes et les disparitions étaient dû à des agents d'Orochimaru mais maintenant je me demande si il n'a pas reçu un coup de main d'un certain borgne et des Racines.

« …Ils faut qu'on soit très prudent Naraku. Danzô est un citoyen 'éminent' avec énormément d'influences aussi bien du côté des civils que du côté des ninjas. » Déclara calmement le Yondaime, sachant qu'il pouvait parler honnêtement grâce au sceaux sécurisant son bureau. « Si comme tu le pense la Racine n'a pas été dissoute on risque une guerre civile.»

« Danzô a désobéi à un ordre directe du Hokage sans bonne raisons. On ne peut pas le laisser agir impunément. Si il transmet des infos a Orochimaru, peu importe ses raisons, il compromet la sécurité du village. » Je m'arrêtai un instant avant de grogner. « Merde je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'un grand nombre de mes hommes ont servi ou été entrainer par Danzo. »

« Tu as des chiffes ? » Fit mon frère d'armes avec inquiétude.

« Parmi les vétérans d'avant que je ne devienne le Commandeur : près la moitié. Chez les bleus ? Moins d'un tiers. » Répondis-je sombrement, pour la majorité d'entre eux aucun de croirait des accusations de trahison sans preuves.

« Donc une grosse partie de nos forces spéciales sont peut-être plus fidèle a Danzô qu'a Konoha… juste parfait. » Gronda le Yondaime en massant ses tempes.

« Ça veut juste dire qu'on va avoir besoin de preuves en béton… Et n'oublie pas qu'un plus grands nombre d'Anbus ont été formé par Sakumo-Sensei et Hiru-jiji. Si le pire devait arriver on aura l'avantage. » Contrais-je, après tout il y avait une raison pourquoi Danzô n'avait jamais essayé de prendre le contrôle de Konoha par force.

« Si possible j'aimerais éviter le pire scénario. Par ou veux-tu commençais ton investigation? » je réfléchis un instant et une image d'un jeune homme qui deviendrait la meilleur arme d'Orochimaru apparut dans mon cerveau.

« Les disparus… Parmi les orphelinats de Konoha il existe un trio à la périphérie dont les chiffres fluctuent énormément. Et cela bien après qu'Orochimaru aient été botté du village. » Déclarais-je priant que je n'arrive pas trop tard.

* * *

« C'est ici ? » Demanda Kakashi avec curiosité en regardant le bâtiment. A part Minato seuls quatres autres personnes étaient au courant pour mon enquête : Hizashi, Kakashi, Shisui et Yugao. Hizashi et mon élève étaient restés au QG pour garder un œil sur l'ANBU, histoire de voir si on avait des sympathisants de Danzo parmi nous tandis que Shisui était parti enquêter sur un possible camp d'entrainement appartenant à la Racine. Maintenant resté plus qu'à espère que notre enquête soit concluante. Les deux premiers orphelinats n'avaient rien donné, le personnel était clean et les anomalies aux niveaux des chiffres étaient dû à une erreur de l'administration.

« J'espère bien. » Grommelais en réajustant le gilet de chûnins que j'avais enfilé. En combinaison avec un habille maquillage et une rapide teinture de mes cheveux personne n'aurait pu deviner (exception faite de ces tricheurs de senseurs) que le Chûnin Hanzô Shimada était en réalité Naraku Uchiha. Kakashi quand 'a lui avait pris l'apparence du frère de Hanzô : Genji le temps de notre enquête.

Je toqua à la port du bâtiment, remarquant les cris d'enfants jouant à l'intérieur. Très vite une jeune femme vint ouvrir avec un mince sourire. Et il fallut tout mon entrainement pour ne pas montrer ma surprise en la reconnaissant.

« Bonjour puis-je vous aider ? » demanda Nono Yakushi avec un sourire et je notai une certaine lassitude dans ses yeux, sans nul doute dû à un certain borgne.

« Bien le bonjour madame ! » Déclarais-je aimablement, me demandant si des membres de la Racine maintenaient une surveillance constante ici ou pas. « Moi et mon frère avons été chargé de vérifier les chiffres de certain orphelinats du village. Avec votre permission pouvons-nous entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit tranquillement la responsable de l'Orphelinat en nous ouvrant sa porte.

* * *

Nono Yakushi n'était pas une simple nounou. Elle avait été l'espionne la plus efficace de la Racine avant de démissionner à la fin de la troisième Grande Guerre. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas été la fin pour elle. Danzô-sama détestait perdre ses pantins et aussi vite qu'elle avait quitté la vie de shinobi elle avait été forcé de replongé à contrecœur pour protéger ses enfants.

Malheureusement elle aurait dû se souvenir que si Danzô tenait toujours ses promesses, il trouvait toujours une faille à exploiter pour son profit. En échange de ses services l'orphelinat de Nono avait été supposé recevoir de l'argent et des ressources pour que ses enfants reçoivent des soins et des logements décents. Elle aurait dû savoir que Danzô en profiterait pour faire de l'orphelinat l'une de ses zones de recrutement. Et évidemment le vieillard avait attendu qu'elle soit parti pour recruter ses enfants.

Le premier avait été Kabuto… pauvre Kabuto cela faisait presque une décennie qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue après que Danzô lui ait mis la main dessus. Nono avait perdu tout espoir d'échapper au borgne. Elle avait lu le rapport pour sa prochaine mission et savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mission suicide : infiltrer Iwa et exfiltrer autant d'informations que possibles sur leurs Jinchûrikis ? C'était un job pour un rang S par pour une chûnin comme elle.

Elle s'était résignée à son destin lorsque que ces 'chûnins' s'étaient présenter. Elle savait faire la différence entre un vrai chûnin et un Anbu se faisant passer pour un Chûnin. Et ces deux-là ne faisaient pas partie des pantins de Danzô, leurs yeux étaient trop pleins de vie.

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Uchiha-Taicho avait enfin décidé d'enquêter sur Danzô. C'était là sa seule et unique chance de stopper le borgne mais comment transmettre la moindre information avec le sceau ? Le sceau l'empêchait de parler du moindre sujet ayant un rapport avec la Racine et si elle ne faisait pas attention les sentinelles que Danzô avaient placé éliminerait le duo avant qu'ils ne puissent transmettre leurs infos a Hokage-sama.

« Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmant, gardant son masque fermement en place au ca ou.

« Peut-être plus tard Yatsuki-san. » Répondit poliment 'Hanzô' en s'asseyant sur une chaise tandis qu'Genji' gardait un œil sur l'extérieur observant les enfants jouant dehors.

« Nous recevons rarement de la visite ici. » Déclara oralement Nono tandis que ses mains exécutait discrètement quelques rapides signes dans le langage codée de l'ANBU : _Que vienne faire deux Anbus ici ?  
_Gardant son masque de chûnin jovial 'Hanzô' continua la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

« Encore une fois désolé de vous déranger mais un incident administratif a détruit le recensement de plusieurs orphelinats et moi et mes collègues avons été forcé de remplir les trous si j'ose dire. » Mais ses mains disaient une autre histoire : _Vous êtes de la Racine ?_

« Kami-sama quelle histoire ! Vous n'avez pas eu de difficulté j'espère. » _Pas par choix, il tient mes enfants en otages. Es qu'Hokage-sama…_

« Mah pas d'inquiétude madame nous sommes, tristement, habitué à la paperasse ! » _Le Hokage a donné le feu vert. Il nous faut des preuves de ses agissements et Danzô est fichu._

« Je vous plains, ça ne doit pas être amusant d'être enterré sous des tonnes de papiers dès qu'il y a un problème. » _Je vois… si vous voulez le coincé il vous faut assaillir son QG sous le Hokage monument. Plus précisément dans les souterrains sous les bunkers._

« Ça pourrait être pire. J'ai un ami qui travaille aux archives et le pauvre n'a pas vu le soleil depuis des mois ! » _Connaissez-vous une entrée ? _

« Pauvre choux ! » _Lorsque je vais me lever suivez-moi et je vous donnerais un plan. Soyez prudent Danzô est paranoïaque avec sa sécurité_. « Mais assez perdu de temps, venez avec moi que je vous donne les documents dont vous avez besoin. »

« Mais voyons, parler avec une si belle femme ne peut pas être un perte de temps madame ! » _Ne vous inquiéter pas. Une fois les preuves obtenu Danzô sera perdu._

« Ahaha quel flatteur ! »

* * *

Alors que le trio discutait un individu enveloppé dans une cape blanche observait l'orphelinat juste hors de portée des sens de 'Genji' et 'Hanzô'. Son visage était caché par un masque de porcelaine blanc vierge du moindre détail mais il était évidant que son attention était sur le duo parlant avec agent N°79E.

« Danzô-sama doit être mis au courant. » Murmura le shinobi d'une voix mécanique sans émotion avant de disparaitre avec un rapide shunshin.


	24. Chapter 23 : Les Deux Ombres

Chapitre 23 : Les deux Ombres

* * *

Désolé pour le retard les gens ! Mais comme vous le savez y'a rien de mieux que des exams pour voir le merveilleux temps libre tomber dans l'abysse pleine de microbes de l'oubli.  
Enfin assez parler voilà la suite de votre feuilleton :

* * *

Rapport A-R-6

_Après une rapide analyse je peux vous affirmer que nous allons avoir une bonne récolte cette année parmi les étudiants de l'Académie. Grâce aux remaniements effectués par Yondaime-sama un plus grands nombre d'enfants d'origines civiles ont pu réussir l'examen genin, sans avoir à en diminuer la difficulté, triplant ainsi le nombre de recrues potentiels qui atteindront aisément le rang de chûnins avec une formation minimal. _

_Du coté des enfants issue de clan, ou de famille shinobi, on a pu voir une augmentation de la qualité des élèves grâce à la pression parental, ils refusent que leurs enfants soient dépasser par des civils et on donc augmenter leurs entraînements personnels (prévoir une augmentation du personnel psychiatrique au cas ou)._

_Parmi les étudiants de cette année, j'ai pu observer plusieurs d'entre eux montrant de grands talents que je conseille de cultiver dès leurs débuts en tant que Shinobi. Voici une liste rapide de ces talents et de l'agencement possible pour mettre en valeurs ledit talent :_

_Equipe 1 : Lee Rock, Yakumo Kurama et Sakura Haruno = un Expert en Taijutsu, une experte en genjutsu et une Médic de combat ce qui donne une équipe d'assaut parfaite pour les combats urbains et capable de répondre à la majorité des situations possibles._

_Equipe 2 : Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Satsuki Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara = deux Jaggernaut et un tacticien de génie nous donnant une équipe d'élite a multiple usage mais dont l'efficacité au combat (directe ou indirecte) ne fait pas le moindre doute._

_Equipe 3 : Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka = une équipe de traqueurs, avec le potentiel de rejoindre notre division de Chasseurs (Naraku-sama s'est plaint du faible nombre de traqueurs d'élites parmi ses troupes rendant leurs affections bien difficile)._

_Equipe 4 : Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Honoka Uzumaki = en combinant les techniques de ces trois-là on a une équipe capable de capturer et interroger un ennemi sur le terrain sans la moindre difficulté les rendant parfait pour traquer des espions ennemis ou pour espionner.  
_

_A part pour ces quatre équipes, le reste des élèves sont plutôt lambda sans grands talents visible, une surveillance plus poussé sera nécessaire pour déterminer leurs spécialités. J'espère que le futur me prouvera le contraire mais pour l'instant ils n'ont rien fait ayant attiré mon attention et je ne peux donc pas justifier un traitement de faveurs pour eux.  
Je crains que nous soyons forcé de formé des équipes peu adéquates en faisant des compromis ou d'envoyer des élèves dans la Division Genins à cause du faible nombre de Jônins-sensei. Dans le second cas je conseille d'envoyer un groupe de chûnins instructeurs supplémentaires pour nous assurer qu'aucun talent ne soit perdu à cause du nombre insuffisant d'instructeurs.  
Trop d'élèves avec un avenir radieux ont fini engloutis dans la division Gennin à cause du manque de formation et d'entrainements. J'aimerai couper ce problème à la source avant que Konoha n'en souffre. _

_Rapport d'Ibiki Morino sur la prochaine génération de Shinobi pour les Yeux du Hokage uniquement._

* * *

**Devoir et honneur !  
**Devise du Clan Senju

**Feu et Sang !  
**Devise du clan Uchiha

**Famille avant tout**  
Devise du clan Uzumaki

**Une victoire n'a pas besoin d'explication. Une défaite n'en accorde aucune.  
**_Madara Uchiha après le massacre de Sanyu (Voir Chapitre 7 de 'L'Histoire Avant Konoha')_

* * *

Après tout ce que j'ai vu dans ma vie il en faut beaucoup pour me choquer. Mais le contenu de cette cache… par tous les Dieux ça dépasse l'entendement !  
Le bunker caché dans la forêt entourant Konoha contenait une armurerie et une archive détaillant divers rapports de missions exécutés par ROOT ainsi que les résultats de l'entrainement des recrues. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi Danzô gardait autant de rapports mais comme on dit 'à cheval donné on ne regarde pas la denture'.

Le fait que près de la moitié des recrues ne survivent pas était déjà horrifiant en soi mais le pire était le genre de mission qu'avaient exécuté les agents de Danzô au cours des deux dernières décennies. Le borgne avait opéré sous le principe que si quelqu'un avait la moindre possibilité de causer du mal à Konoha il devait être éliminé. Et cela quel que soit la situation. A première vu ça semblait être un bon plan mais Danzô était allé bien trop loin avec sa politique.

Rien que pour donner une idée : non seulement il avait ordonné l'assassinat du grand frère du Daimyo actuel mais en plus il avait empoisonné leur mère pour éviter qu'elle ne donne naissance à un autre héritier histoire de rendre notre Daimyo parano et dépendant de nos ninjas pour assurer sa protection. Et ce n'était que le sommet de l'énorme pile de merde que j'avais découvert avec Kakashi… Et quand on pense que ce n'était qu'une seule cache parmi des centaines d'autres...  
Pour être honnête dans certain cas, le Borgne avait pris une bonne décision mais pour une décision correcte il y en avait dix ou le terme d'overkill devenait un euphémisme ! Bon sang on n'extermine pas une famille entière juste parce que l'un de leur cousin était peut-être un espion !

_**Être trop pragmatique peut-être un défaut**__. _

_A ce niveau-là c'est plus du pragmatisme Mata, c'est de la paranoïa… Regarde-moi ça il a placé des espions partout sur le continent !_

_**Mais pas dans Konoha ?**_

_Entre Hiruzen et moi il n'aurait pas pu, sans prendre le risque de se faire repérer ce qui aurait soulever de nombreuses questions gênantes pour lui. _

Chaque nouveau document me faisait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas arrêter Danzô en utilisant les chaines officielles comme le voulait Minato. Pas avec l'influence qu'il avait sur Konoha c'était juste impossible ! Si le moindre de ces rapports venaient à sortir au grand jour Konoha se trouverait isoler au milieu d'une mer d'ennemie voulant vengeance tout en étant déchiré en deux avec les pragmatiques et les vendus d'un côté et les idéalistes et les loyalistes de l'autre.  
Le seul espoir d'éviter une guerre civile était une frappe chirurgicale pour éliminer le problème a la source.

_Putain Danzô… t'aurais pas pu mourir d'une crise cardiaque non ?_

_**Ça ne va pas être facile chaton… Si on veut éviter que le Borgne ne s'échappe faut frapper dés aujourd'hui. **_

« C'est pire que ce que je pensais. » Murmura Kakashi en examinant un autre dossier grimaçant sous son masque devant un énième rapport d'hécatombe. « Comment Sandaime-sama a pu laisser les choses dégénérer ainsi ? »

« Hiru-jiji est un grand général et un excellent politicien mais même avec le Kage Bushin il ne peut pas être partout. » Grondais-je en bourrant tout ce que je trouvais dans un rouleau. Si Minato ne me donnait pas le feu vert avec tout ça je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut de plus.

« Vous pensez qu'on a assez de preuves pour le condamner ? » Je secouai ma tête retenant un rire amer.

« Le Condamner ? Kakashi avec tout ce que Danzô a fait Minato ne peut pas se permettre de faire un jugement officiel cela détruirait la réputation de Konoha pour les siècles à venir et rendrait une paix mondial irréalisable. Dans le meilleur des cas j'égorge le borgne et tout le monde crois à un accident. Et dans le pire des cas…» Kakashi hocha sa tête comprenant aisément ou es que je voulais en venir.

« Alors quelle est la suite du plan ? » demanda le jeune jônin professionnellement.

« Prend ça. » Commandais-je en donnant le rouleau contenant tous les dossiers compromettant. « Et apporte le à Minato fissa et dis-lui de lancer l'opération Déracinement tout de suite. »

Opération Déracinement… un nom ridicule pour une opération consistant à frapper tous les atouts de Danzô avec trois frappes consécutives, les cibles étant les Anbus ROOT, son soutien civil avant de finir par Danzô lui-même. En théorie il nous aurait fallu des mois pour l'organiser mais va falloir se débrouiller avec quelques heures si on veut éviter un carnage.

« Entendu Taicho. » Fit Kakashi avant de disparaitre avec un shunshin.

Je mordis mon pouce pour avoir un peu de sang et invoqua rapidement Tora. Le chat ouvrit sa bouche pour faire une blague mais se tut en voyant mon regard sérieux.

« Fonce voir Hizashi et dis-lui de lancer le protocole 'Aequitas'. » Protocole Aequitas est tout simplement un branle-bas de combat pour rassembler l'élite de l'ANBU, des agents dévoué corps et âme à mon service et à celui de Minato. Ces gars étaient littéralement mes anti-racines… et oui Hizashi voulait les appeler les déracineurs.

Avec un hochement de tête Tora disparut pour porter son message tandis que je commençais ma route vers le QG de l'ANBU.

Malheureusement une mauvaise surprise m'attendait en chemin et me prouva que Danzô ne s'était pas contenté de se tourner les pouces pendant mon enquête. Je stoppai net en sentant une odeur de sang frais et tourna ma tête pour en chercher l'origine.

_**Chaton, il y a une barrière d'illusions non loin d'ici.**_

_Ce n'est pas bon… Je ferais mieux d'investiguer au cas où._

Je traversai la barrière et sentis mon sang se figé en voyant la scène devant moi.

* * *

Itachi ne passait pas une bonne journée.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu s'était s'entrainer avec son cousin Shisui mais au lieu de ça il devait se battre pour sa vie face à une bande de faux-Anbus essayant d'imiter les hommes de son Père.  
Sans grands succès : L'entrainement que son Père faisait subir a ses hommes étaient peut-être brutal mais il n'était jamais aller au point de détruire leurs émotions pour en faire des drones.

Malheureusement si leurs déguisements ne valaient pas un sou on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de leurs capacités combatives. Dès le début de leurs attaques surprises les pseudo-Anbus avaient immobilisé Shisui pour essayer de lui arracher ses yeux. Les Sceaux de protections s'étaient aussitôt activés détruisant les yeux du jeune Uchiha et privant le jeune Tokubetsu jônin d'un de ses meilleurs outils avant que leurs agresseurs ne puissent s'en emparer. Itachi avait profité du choc des ennemis face à l'activation du sceau pour libéré Shishui entamant une danse mortelle avec ses assaillants.

Itachi était peut-être doué mais affronter une douzaine de chûnins dans une embuscade avec pour seul alliée un shinobi, certes entrainé à se battre sans ses yeux, devenu brutalement aveugle était problématique.

« Hey Tachi je pense qu'ils ont dû garder un œil sur nous. »

« Shishui. »

« Je veux dire, t'as vu cette embuscade ? Ils nous ont complètement aveuglé ! »

« Shishui… »

« On pourrez même dire qu'ils nous ont… euh merde aide moi un peu là Itachi ! »

« Cousin au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué j'essaie un peu de nous maintenir en vie là. » Soupira Itachi en esquivant un coup de tantô avant de flanquer un direct dans la gorge de son assaillant le forçant à reculer.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre notre sens de l'humour ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà perdu la vue se serait con de perdre un autre sens ! » S'exclama Shishui avec un rire amusé tandis qu'Itachi ne put retenir un long grognement d'exaspération alors que les anbus se regroupé pour un énième assaut.

Mais avant que les faux Anbus ne purent lancer leurs assauts un véritable boulet de canon percuta la formation de ninjas, les dispersant, tandis que l'un d'eux finissait empalé sur une paire d'épées. Itachi laissa un léger sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant la silhouette familière.

« Ok je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. » Gronda Naraku avec un calme froid en arrachant Kanshou et Bakuya du corps de sa dernière victime laissant le corps découpé en deux tombé sur le sol. « Mais Danzô va perdre un paquet de ses pantins aujourd'hui. »

La moitié des Anbus essayèrent de s'enfuir tandis que l'autre se jetait sur le Patriarche Uchiha pour le retenir sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à un rang S énervé.

Malheureusement pour eux ils avaient oublié que Naraku n'était pas le seul danger ici. Profitant de l'occasion Itachi se jeta sur les fuyards et les éliminât avec aisance à grands renforts de kunais tandis que son père massacrait avec efficacité les survivants osant l'affronter. Une fois la courte bataille réglé, Naraku se tourna vers les jeunes Uchiha ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

« Itachi, Shishui vous allez… Oh putain tes yeux Shisui ! » S'exclama avec horreur le Jinchûriki du Nibi en voyant l'état du membre de sa famille.

« Ouais je sais Boss. Ces fils de pute savaient pour mon 'Sharingan spécial' mais ils ne savaient pas pour les sceaux. » Grogna Shisui, la douleur dans ses globes oculaires redoublant avec la baisse d'adrénaline causé par la fin du combat.

« Merde… va falloir accélérer les plans encore plus. Fiston prend Shisui avec toi a l'hôpital et raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à Tsunade-nee. Elle se chargera du reste. » Ordonna rapidement le bras droit du Yondaime Hokage tout en essuyant rapidement ses lames sur le corps d'une de ses victimes.

« Et vous Père ? »

« Moi ? Je vais faire du jardinages.J'ai des racines à déraciner. »

* * *

Dans l'obscurité de son bureau personnel, au cœur du comptoir Shimura, Danzô Shimura porta une tasse a ses lèvres et goutta le thé à l'intérieur laissant son regard dérivé sur la grande peinture attaché au mur en face de lui.  
La peinture affichait une image de Tobirama Senju et de ses élèves : Kagami, Hiruzen, Danzô, Homura, Koharu…

Toute sa vie Danzô avait été guidée par sa loyauté envers Tobirama, de sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Sans le Senju, le Shimura n'aurait été rien. Juste un cadavre de plus sur le champ de bataille, juste un simple soldat de plus sacrifié pour le bien du Village. La mort de son sensei avait toujours été ce qu'il considérait comme son plus grand échec et il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il se demande s'il n'aurait pas pu changer le cours de cette mission fatidique s'il avait été plus fort ou plus intelligent.

Il s'était juré après ça de défendre Konoha par tous les moyens possibles pour honorer la mémoire du seul homme qu'il ait jamais vénéré. Mais après des années à se battre dans l'ombre et la boue de ce monde, Danzô avait pris conscience d'un problème : Il ne savait plus pourquoi il se battait. Quel était donc ce rêve pour lequel Tobirama-sensei avait été prêt à tout sacrifier ?

A un moment durant ces années à aider Hiruzen et à détruire menaces après menaces Danzô avait fini par oublier la raison pour laquelle il s'était lancé dans la voix des Ombres. Son objectif n'avait plus été de protéger Konoha mais plutôt de rendre le village aussi puissant que possible.

« Comment puis-je protéger votre rêve Tobirama-sensei… si ne je ne suis même plus capable de le voir ? » Soupira le Yami no Shinobi avant de rire doucement dans la barbe. « Il est peut-être temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence… Mais de quelle façon ? » Le borgne resta silencieux un instant. « Kukri. » Appela Danzô faisant apparaitre un agent de la Racine.

« Danzô-sama. »

« Le Nibi a sans nul doute dû trouver l'une de nos caches avec la trahison de l'agent Yakushi. Nous n'avons plus le temps de nous attarder. Es que le Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha a été récupéré? » Le ninja… non le drone secoua sa tête avant de répondre d'une voix vide d'émotions.

« Non Maitre, les sceaux le protégeant était bien plus brutaux que nous le soupçonnions. Le Kotoamatsukami a été détruit. » Danzô plissa des yeux et jura dans son esprit. Le Kotoamatsukami était le seul atout lui donnant la possibilité de prendre le contrôle de Konoha sans effusion de sang.

« Il semblerait que le plan Infection soit un échec. Transmet l'ordre Oméga au reste de la Racine. » Ordonna fermement le Yami no shinobi sachant que les chiens du Namikaze étaient sur ses talons.

« Oui maitre » Danzô resta silencieux alors que son fidèle agent disparaissait, continuant à siroté son thé tranquillement.

« Cette nuit Hiruzen nous verrons laquelle de nos deux philosophies est digne d'hérité Konoha. » murmura distraitement le shinobi.

* * *

« Est-ce que tous les VIPs ont été mis en sûreté ? » Demandais-je à Hizashi alors que nous marchions dans l'entrepôt servant de point de rendez-vous pour la force de frappe anti-Racine assemblé avec le protocole 'Aequitas'. Deux cents agents loyaux envers moi et ayant acceptés d'être scanner pour s'assurer que Danzô n'ait pas posé l'un de ses sceaux sur eux… c'était à peine un quart de ce que j'aurais voulu mais vu les circonstances on allait devoir faire avec.  
Après l'assaut sur Shisui il est évidant que Danzô sait que notre enquête a porté ses fruits. Et connaissant le borgne il ne va pas jouer les bons perdants et se laisser tuer sans rien faire. Le plan A, neutraliser Danzô discrètement, a échoué avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer. Avec l'accord de Minato nous sommes dont passé au plan B à savoir "protocole déracinement".  
Grâce aux infos de Nono nous avons pu obtenir l'emplacement de toute les bases principal de la Racine et révéler l'identité d'une partie des agents de Danzô parmi la population marquant ainsi nos cibles.

Le Plan B était simple dans le sens où il s'agissait d'un simple triple assaut. Minato avec ses hommes allait neutraliser le soutien de Danzô parmi les civils en les arrêtant pour trahison, corruption et ect tandis que pour ma part j'allais frapper directement le QG principal de la racine. Hiru-jiji avait insisté pour être celui s'occupant de Danzô vu que c'était ' son merdier à nettoyer'… ses mots, pas les miens. Une fois la situation gérait dans Konoha, Hizashi et Kakashi prendraient une division chacun pour nettoyer les bases restantes dans Hi no kuni. Les bases cachés dans d'autres pays étaient plus problématique mais c'était un problème pour un autre jour.

« Oui. Nos guetteurs n'ont rien repéré pour l'instant. » Annonça Hizashi, me soulageant un peu. Danzô ne pouvait pas déplacer d'importants groupes sans attirer notre attention. Notre surveillance avait paralysé ses mouvements pour l'instant et nous devons en profiter avant qu'il ne trouve une faille.

« Parfait. Ou en sont Minato et Hiru-jiji ? »

« Sarutobi-sama a assemblé une quarantaine de shinobi tandis qu'Hokage-sama a fini sa réunion d'urgence avec les chefs de clans et a réussi à les convaincre de lui fournir des hommes. Même les clans soutenant normalement Danzô ont changé de camps devant les preuves accablantes.» Résuma rapidement Hizashi tandis qu'autour de nous mes hommes s'armaient pour le conflit brutal qui nous attendait. Pour une fois pas besoin de sortir les tenues furtives, c'était armure complète pour tous.

« Le plan se déroule sans accro pour l'instant. » marmonnais-je en resserrant les lacets de mes gantelets. Je n'appréciais guère le fait que nous ayons rassemblé si peu d'hommes mais vu la situation on pouvait difficilement faire mieux.

« Sensei ! » Cria Yugao en se précipitant vers moi, un petit singe et un crapaud sur ses épaules. « Yondaime-sama et Sandaime-sama sont en position et n'attendent plus que votre signal ! »

« Et bien ne les faisons pas attendre. » Je me tournai vers mes hommes la mine sombre. « Les gars, restez prudent, les drones sont probablement bourré de dispositifs de l'homme-mort. Alors veillez les uns sur les autres et montrez a ces bâtards la furie de la Volonté du Feu ! »

« AHOU ! »Rugirent les anbus en cœur avant de disparaitre dans la nuit à mes côtés.

* * *

D'un point de vue extérieur il aurait été impossible de voir le moindre trouble dans le village de Konoha. La nuit était tranquille et le silence n'était brisé que par les quelques cris d'animaux nocturnes.

Ah les barrières anti-son… une invention remarquable n'es pas ?

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi observa la porte du comptoir Shimura voler en éclats avec un visage fermé. Danzô était le dernier membre de son clan depuis la seconde grande guerre. Comme tant d'autres, les Shimuras avaient été fauché les uns après les autres durant le conflit le plus mortel de l'histoire du continent. Et aujourd'hui le Sandaime Hokage allait devoir tuer le dernier Shimura.

Avec un soupir le vénérable Kage s'avança, décapitant d'un coup de son bâton l'un des agents de Danzô, alors qu'autour de lui ses hommes affrontaient les robots créent par son ancien ami. Les drones se battaient bien mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face a des shinobis vétérans ayant combattus avec le Sandaime durant des décennies de guerres. La question n'était donc pas si les ninja ROOT pouvaient les stopper mais plutôt combien de temps allaient-ils tenir avant de s'effondrer sous la pression.

Alors que ses troupes enfonçaient brutalement les défenses de la Racine, le Sarutobi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel moment Danzô avait oublié le rêve du Shodaime pour sombrer dans les même ténèbres ayant consumé Orochimaru. Les rapports que le jeune Naraku avait découvert… tant de morts supposément pour protéger Konoha. Tant de conflits et de misère… A quel moment Danzô avait décidé de prendre la voie facile ou lieu de la voie juste ?  
Comment Danzô ne pouvait-il pas voir que ses actions allaient a l'encontre même de l'âme de Konoha ?

Mais la question qui rongeait le plus Hiruzen était tellement plus simple… Combien sont morts parce que j'ai fait confiance à Danzô ?  
_… Il semble que j'aurai de nombreux compte à rendre lorsqu'il sera temps pour moi de passer de l'autre côté_ pensa le Sandaime Hokage avec un sourire amer.

« Sandaime-sama ! » Cria Eléphant, l'un des nombreux anbus qu'Hiruzen avait formé personnellement au cours de sa longue vie. « Nous avons trouvé un tunnel utilisé récemment, nos traqueurs ont repéré l'odeur de la cible à l'intérieur ! »

« Après lui. » ordonna froidement le Sarutobi, prêt a couper le problème a la racine avant que Konoha n'en paye le prix.

* * *

Minato observa ses agents travailler en coordination avec la police ninja pour arrêter les nombreux politiciens et marchands que Danzô avait mis dans sa poche avec une combinaison de pot de vin et de subtile menace . Le jeune Hokage s'était toujours demandé comment la moitié d'entre eux avaient obtenu leurs postes… entre leurs corruptions et leurs négligences c'était un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas été arrêtés plus tôt. Maintenant il savait que Danzô les avait protégés pour avoir ses propres agents aux meilleurs postes afin de pouvoir influencer le village a sa guise. Une véritable toile que le Borgne avait tissée pour influencer Konoha tout en restant cacher dans l'ombre hors de portée du moindre danger. Le Yondaime était content de pouvoir couper la corruption à sa source. Qui sait ce que Danzô aurait pu si on l'avait laissé agir.

« On va dépasser notre record d'arrestation à ce rythme. » Murmura le Yondaime regardant une paire de policiers tirant un gros marchand en robe de chambres dans une calèche alors que le porc vociférer des insultes et menaçaient les agents pensant sans doute que Danzô allait le protégé. Ah ! Déjà que le Borgne allait avoir du mal à se protéger il n'allait certainement pas risquer sa peau pour sauver l'un de ses pions.

« Yondaime-sama nous avons trouvé les records ! » Lança un lieutenant de la police attirant l'attention du Hokage. Il se doutait que ces records codés ne comprendraient que peu d'informations sur Danzô mais la moindre information pouvait s'avérer cruciale afin de détruire toute trace de l'influence du Borgne.

« Parfait. Envoyez ça au département d'Espionnage qu'Inoichi analyse tout ça. » Ordonna Minato tout en continuant à scanner son environnement se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas vu le moindre Anbu ROOT.

_Es que Danzô a battu le rappel des troupes ? Si c'est le cas Hiruzen-sama et Raku vont avoir du pain sur la planche pour nettoyer tout ça…_ Ah vivement que ce merdier se finisse. Kushina l'attendait pour donner une petite sœur à Naruto et connaissant sa femme s'il tardait trop ce qui aurait dû être une merveilleuse soirée pour lui se transformerait en cauchemar.

* * *

L'assaut sur la base souterraine principal de la Racine se passait plutôt bien étant donné qu'on ne pouvait pas tout faire péter à grands coups d'explosifs sans risquer l'infrastructure entière de Konoha. Je dois dire malgré ma profonde haine pour les combats souterrains, les tunnels avaient été construit suffisamment large pour offrir une certain manœuvrabilité. Nul doute que Danzô n'avait jamais pensé que sa base serait découverte et ne s'était pas embêter a la rendre défendable. Le fracas de l'acier frappant chair et métal étaient les seuls sons résonants dans ces tunnels tandis que la couleur rouge commençait à retapisser les murs au fur et à mesure que la bataille continuait.

« Putain de lemmings ! » Cracha ma petite Yugao en transperçant un Anbu ROOT tandis que je plaquais un autre drone au sol avant de lui enfoncer un kunai dans l'œil. Le vrai problème était les défenseurs : ces putains de drones se foutaient complément de leurs vies et se contentaient de tenir la ligne comme des automatons ! Le pire était qu'ils n'étaient même pas si forts que ça ! Les meilleurs d'entre eux étaient des chûnins ! Le vrai problème est que même avec un bras arraché ces enfoirés continue à essayer de te planté ! Bon sang j'ai l'impression d'affronter à nouveaux les Jashinites ! Deux contre un et on peinait à briser leurs lignes ! La seule raison pour laquelle mes hommes n'ont pas subis des pertes effroyables est dû à la présence des médics et au fait que mes hommes sont assez intelligent pour reculer lorsqu'ils sont blesser contrairement aux drones.

_Enfin passons, après un long et dure…_

_**Comme ta…**_

_Mata non._

_**Pouh tu me laisse plus m'amuser.**_

_Ahem… comme je disais après une mêlée brutale et sanglante nous avons fini par décimer les agents de Danzô dans le complexe_.

Avec un soupir je me redressai, acceptant la main tendue de Yugao, avant de faire l'appel des troupes. Très vite je pris conscience que la bataille avait coûtée cher. L'affrontement avait commencé avec une centaine d'Anbus ROOT contre deux cents de mes meilleurs hommes, et il s'était achevé lorsque le dernier ROOT s'était écroulé avec son cœur explosé (courtoisie d'Hizashi). Plus de cinquante de mes hommes les avaient rejoint en Oblivion tandis qu'une centaine des survivants étaient en fort besoin de soins médicaux.

« Ok… » Soupirais-je en massant mes tempes. « Hizashi organise le triage des blessés avec une dizaine d'hommes en état de se battre. Kakashi, Yugao vous prenez les deux tiers de ce qui reste et vous me fouillez toute cette base. Danzô doit avoir une sorte d'archives quelque part. Les autres avec moi. »

« Qu'es t'a l'intention de faire Tora ? » Demanda Hizashi tandis qu'autour de nous, nos soldats s'activaient.

« Remettre de l'ordre dans l'ANBU et organiser des assauts sur tous les camps de formation qu'on connait. » Je me posais un instant fermant les yeux sous son masque, pensant a toutes les lettres que j'allais devoir écrire aux familles de mes hommes tombé aux combats une fois la situation calmer, avant de hausser les épaules. « La routine quoi. »

* * *

« Danzô. » Gronda Hiruzen en voyant son ancien ami. Le Borgne se tenait seul avec une paire de ses agents tandis que le Sarutobi avait une dizaine d'Anbus avec lui. Tout autour d'eux dans le tunnel d'évacuation gisait les cadavres des soldats de Sarutobi et des gardes du corps de Danzô. Bien qu'en sous-nombres les drones avaient vendu chèrement leurs peaux pour défendre leur Maitre.

« Hiruzen. » répondis froidement le Shimura, sa main tenant fermement sa canne et ses muscles tendu prêt à agir.

« Dis-moi mon Frère… Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi trahir Konoha ? » Demanda le Sarutobi furieusement, cherchant désespérément a savoir si l'ami qu'il avait connu était toujours à l'intérieur de l'homme devant lui.

« C'est toi qui a trahi Konoha en premier Hiruzen. Toi et ta volonté du feu… à faire la paix lorsque nous devrions écraser nos ennemis, à pomponner nos ninjas les rendant faible et pire que tous à laisser les Uchihas vivre après leur trahison ! » Cracha Danzô laissant sa furie transparaitre dans ses mots et révélant a Hiruzen à quel point leurs croyances personnelles avaient changé.

« …J'avais un mince espoir que quelque part dans cette mer de haine et de rage celui que j'avais eu l'honneur d'appeler mon ami existait toujours. Mais je vois maintenant que Danzô, mon frère a disparu il y a longtemps laissant place au Yami no Shinobi. » Hiruzen inspira profondément et durcit son regard prêt à faire son devoir. « Rends toi Danzô et tu auras droit à un jugement. Résiste et tu mourras ici. »

« Je vois. » Murmura Danzô , sentant au travers des sceaux gravés sur son corps d'innombrables signaux annonçant la mort d'une multitude de ses agents.« Toi et tes élèves avaient gagné cette bataille Hiruzen mais la guerre ne fait que commencer. »

« Une guerre ? Mais qu'es que tu racontes Danzô ? »

« Konoha brûlera. Et de ses cendres je ferai renaitre le village comme il aurait dû être. » Annonça le Shimura d'un ton vibrant de conviction et de détermination. Hiruzen plissa des yeux en entendant le discours du Shimura, se demandant si la folie venait de s'emparer de son ancien ami.

« Tu as perdu l'esprit Danzô ? Que crois-tu réussir seul ? »

« Oh mais je ne suis pas seul Hiruzen. » rétorqua le borgne laissant un sourire malicieux apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Le Sarutobi sentit brusquement tous ses réflexes de shinobi lui hurlé de bouger.

« En effet. » Ronronna soudainement une voix **juste derrière** Hiruzen.

« En arrière ! » Hurla le Sandaime Hokage utilisant aussitôt une substitution pour se mettre à l'abri.

Juste à temps.

Quelque chose émergea d'une sorte de portail et délivra une massive explosion de chakra qui massacra les malheureux Anbus n'ayant pas eu le temps d'imiter leur chef avant de projeter le vénérable Hokage en arrière avec les rares survivants. Une fois la poussière dissipée le Sarutobi et les trois anbus survivants ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un regard choqué au nouveau venu.

« Awww le vieux singe et ses groupies sont toujours en vie ! Quelque dommage ! » L'intrus maugréa avant d'éclater de rire. « Ma foi c'est probablement mieux comme ça ! Après tout ça laisse à Orochi-chan le bonheur de porter le coup fatal ! » Hiruzen se sentit malade en entendant la note de folie dans la voix de l'homme. Et ses yeux… Qu'es que cet homme avait subis pour avoir un regard aussi brisé ? Aussi malade ?

« Vous… » Murmura Hiruzen examinant le masque de l'individu et blêmissant en voyant les yeux de l'homme : une sharingan et un byakugan. Ce type était allié avec Orochimaru et Danzô ? C'était le pire scénario imaginable pour Konoha !

« Gasp ! Je suis connu ?! Oh quel joie mon rêve d'enfance se réalise ! » Fit théâtralement Néo Tobi avec un petit rire avant de soupirer. « J'aimerai vraiment rester pour te signer un autographe mais j'ai des choses a faire, des gens a tuer, des plans a fignoler et etc. Donc désolé mais je vais prendre mon minions et me casser. » Débita rapidement le Fou avec un rire joyeux avant de faire une moquerie de salut militaire. « BYE ! »

« STOP ! » Rugit Hiruzen en balançant une pluie de kunai explosive sur le nouveau venu et Danzô mais avant que les projectiles ne les atteignent le groupe fut comme aspiré dans une sorte de trou disparaissant littéralement sous les yeux du Hokage. « Malédiction ! » Cracha le vétéran sachant pertinemment que le futur venait de prendre un tour pour le pire.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard dans la Casa Uchiha une paire d'enfants rampait dans un conduit étroit…

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre ? » Marmonna Satsuki en se retenant d'éternuer lorsque Naruto lui envoya un nuage de poussière. Malgré l'étroitesse du conduit, le meilleur ami de la Uchiha parvint à tourner sa tête pour lui envoyer son meilleur sourire de vainqueur.

« Parce que comme moi tu es trop curieuse de savoir ce que se dise nos pères, avec leurs amis en secret, pour pouvoir dormir. » La jeune Uchiha toussa un peu avant de se concentrer sur l'Uzumaki. Elle savait qu'en théorie ils devraient être au lit depuis longtemps mais la tentation avait été trop forte. Tellement de choses étaient arrivé aujourd'hui entre l'annulation des cours, l'isolation dans leurs maisons pour des raisons non expliqués le chaos dans le village causé par de nombreuses arrestations et ect… Elle aurait dû retenir sa curiosité mais voir ses parents entré dans une salle scellé avec leurs amis les plus proches avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Sachant que sa famille avait beaucoup de traits félins grâce à Papa-Raku ce n'était pas une grande surprise qu'elle soit d'une nature curieuse.

« Et tu n'as pas trouvé de meilleur idée que de ramper sous le toit pour aller les espionner ? » Ronchonna Satsuki en poussant un petit tas de poussières. Personne n'avait dû nettoyer ici depuis des années vu l'amas de saletés.

« Et si t'as une meilleur idée n'hésite pas a partager ! »contra le jeune Uzumaki-Namikaze.

« … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Fis le blond avec un air victorieux.

« La ferme Baka. Tu peux être sûr que lorsque nos mères nous trouveront je dirais que c'était ton idée ! » Rétorqua La Uchiha en se bouchant le nez pour éviter d'éternuer.

« Ah quelle cruauté Satsuki-chan ! » rétorqua Naruto avec un sourire bon enfant faisant rouler les yeux de son amie.

« La ferme Baka ! »

« Si tu le dis… Tsundere. » Satsuki ouvrit sa bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante mais se tut en voyant Naruto lui faire signe de se rapprocher.

Le duo d'enfants releva légèrement la plaque en bois, révélant une pièce simple avec une grande table et de nombreuses chaises, et aussitôt ils furent assaillis par une voix familière. Naruto et Satsuki écarquillèrent les yeux en reconnaissant les individus dans l'espèce de petit salon:

Leurs Parents évidemment étaient là mais Satsuki se demandait pourquoi son Père avait son armure sur lui et était couvert de sauce tomate. Oncle Minato avait aussi un visage sévère tandis que Mikoto et Kushina, bien que ayant toujours leurs vêtements civils, s'étaient armé avec plusieurs poches de Kunais. Oncle Hizashi et Hiashi étaient aussi là, l'un en armure l'autre en kimono Hiru-jiji était présent avec une armure complètement badass malgré le fait que son visage est l'air d'avoir pris de nombreuse rides en une nuit. Le Trio Ino-Shika-Sho était présent eux aussi en tenus de combats aux cotés de Tata-Tsume et Oncle-Shibi qui eux aussi étaient recouvert de sauce tomate. Et tous avaient en commun qu'ils affichaient leurs têtes sérieuses.

« Mais qu'es qui se passe ici ? » Murmura Naruto. Sans rien dire Satsuki lui flanqua un coup de coude et lui fit signe d'écouter tandis que les adultes discutaient.

« L'élimination de tous les pions de Danzô avancent bien dans Konoha mais sans l'autorisation du Daimyo on ne pourra pas s'occuper de ceux présent dans la capitale. » Soupira Inoichi en montrant une carte de Hi no Kuni, tapant distinctement sur la capitale du pays.

« Naraku es que tu peux envoyer tes hommes pour suivre nos cibles ? » Demanda Minato en se grattant la barbe de trois jours qui commençait à pousser sur son visage.

« Ouais je suis pas sûr que ce soit si efficace que ça. »Soupira Papa-Raku en essuyant distraitement l'une des traces de sauce tomates avec un mouchoir. « Danzô a probablement sonné le rappel des troupes pour sauver autant de ressources que possible. »

« A propos du Traitre comment avance la traque ? » demanda Shibi avec une voix emplis de venin prenant par surprise les deux enfants peu habitué a voir l'Aburame parler avec autant d'émotions. « De nombreux membres de mon clan sont avide de vengeance pour ce qu'il a fait. »

« Ditto ici. » Commenta Inoichi avec un visage fermé. Papa-Raku se contenta de secouer sa tête avec un air furieux.

« On n'a rien. Obito a essayer d'utiliser son Kamui mais on a vite découvert que Néo Tobi a réussi je ne sais comment a modifier la technique pour que sa dimension ne soit pas celle d'origine utilisé par Obito. » Les shinobis restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Chozâ ne pose la question qu'ils se demandaient tous.

« Comment il a fait ça ? »

« Fuinjutsu sans doute je ne vois pas ce que ça peut-être d'autres. » répondit Shikaku d'un air pensif, son regard fixé sur les cartes étalé sur la table.

« Donc Danzô nous a échappé… Malédiction. » Cracha Hiruzen furieusement prenant par surprise le reste des chefs de clans par sa véhémence.

« Ah te bile pas Hiru-jiji. Personne n'aurait pû prévoir que le Fou et le Borgne travaillaient ensemble. » Déclara doucement Papa-Raku en posant sa main sur l'épaule du vénérable Shinobi.

« … Merci Neko-chan mais je crains que mon échec ne vienne nous hanter. »

« Malheureusement vous avez un point Hiruzen-sama. J'ai envoyer un message a Jiraya pour ses espions gardent leurs yeux ouverts mais nous savons tous que Danzô connaissait les moindres détails de nos opérations. » Dit Minato tandis qu'a ses cotés Kushina se retenait de maudire le nom du Shimura.

« Alors quoi, on attends ? » Protesta Mama-Miko en croisant ses bras, son regard brûlant témoignant de sa désapprobation envers cette idée.

« On se prépare. Danzô, Néo Tobi et Orochimaru. Ces trois-là auront besoin de temps pour préparer leurs plans. Si nous voulons que Konoha survive il va falloir préparé les prochaines générations pour la tempête qui viens. »

« … Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée de voir nos enfants sur le champs de bataille. » Déclara Kushina avec une voix emplis de chagrin. « Mais nous savons tous pertinemment que nos ennemis ne reculeront devant rien pour remporter la victoire. »

« … Je vais durcir le programme de l'académie et je vous laisse le soin de préparer vos enfants. »Soupira Minato en se massant les tempes. « Au moins avec la disparition de la faction de Danzô la politique du village devrait devenir plus fluide. »

« Quel sera la version officiel si des curieux se posent des questions sur notre renforcement militaire ? » Demanda Hiashi. « Il ne faudrait pas que les autres villages pensent que nous préparons une invasion. »

« Simple nous disons la vérité. Bien que cela nous donne une image de parano les autres villages ne paniqueront en voyant notre montée en puissance. Et vu la notoriété de nos traitres je ne pense pas qu'ils vont nous le reprocher. » Répondit Minato fermement arrachant quelques grommellements aux autres shinobis.

Soudain un grincement sourd retentit sous les deux enfants qui eurent le temps de se jeter un regard surpris l'un l'autre avant de passer au travers du sous-toit atterrissant dans un nuage de poussière.

« On a un sous-toit ? » S'exclama Papa-Raku en jetant un regard stupéfait au trou que Satsuki et Naruto avait créé.

« Sérieusement ? C'est le premier truc auquel tu penses ? En plus je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon nom. » Soupira Minato avant de jeter un regard sévère sur les 'intrus'.

« Désolé si après avoir vécu plus d'une décennie dans cette baraque je pensais en connaitre tous les recoins ! » répliqua le Uchiha d'adoption avec une moue boudeuse arrachant quelques rires a l'assemblée.

« NARUTO ! SATSUKI ! » Cria furieusement Kushina tandis que ses cheveux se mettait à flotter derrière elle adoptant une forme rappelant étrangement les queues d'un certain kitsune géant faisant tremblé les deux enfants. « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

« Euh…on…euh…On explorait ? »Tenta Naruto tandis que Satsuki cherchait la porte de sortie avec des yeux paniqués.

« Essaie encore… » Gronda la matriarche Uzumaki en craquant sa nuque d'un air menaçant faisant déglutir la paire.

Un bruit sec résonna attirant l'attention des adultes sur Mikoto qui venait de claquer des doigts.

« Je vais m'occupez d'eux, continuez sans moi. » annonça simplement la Uchiha prennant par surprise le reste de l'assemblé.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Minato tandis que Naraku et Kushina penchait leurs têtes en cœur avec curiosités.

« Naraku me ferra un résumé au pire. » Rétorqua nonchalamment la jônin avant de se tourner vers le duo leur faisant signe de la suivre. Naruto et Satsuki déglutirent péniblement avant de suivre Mikoto hors de la salle.

Une fois dehors la Matriarche Uchiha se tourna vers les deux enfants avec un visage sévère.

« Vous avez eu énormément de chance. »

« Kaa… »

« Silence Satsuki. Votre petite aventure aurait pu très mal se terminer si les shinobis dans cette salle n'avaient pas retenu leurs réflexes… »Mikoto inspira profondément avant de continuer. « Mais je dois avouer que pour une paire d'étudiants votre infiltration fut particulièrement impressionnante. »

« Je suis désolé Mère. »

« Pardon Tata-koto. »

« Essayez de ne pas vous faire prendre la prochaine fois. » Répondit Mikoto avec un léger rire avant de prendre un air sérieux. « Oh et avant que je n'oublie : vous n'avez rien entendu es bien clair ? »


	25. Chapter 24 : envol d'une génération

**Chapitre 24 : Envol d'une génération**

* * *

Notes( excuses) de l'auteur : Pardon d'avoir mis autant de sortir ce chapitre mais après avoir réussi mon année de licence ( YEAH) j'ai passé beaucoup ( trop) de temps à fêter ledite réussite d'où mon retard abominable.  
Encore une fois pardon et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce chapitre

* * *

_Pour les yeux du Hokage seulement._

_**Résumé de la conférence sur le Projet Aegis**_

**K-U, Expert en Chef et créatrice du programme**-Bon si vous êtes tous là vous avez tous au moins le minimum vital pour comprendre le jargon en Fuinjutsu que je vais balancer…Bon par ou commencer ?  
Mito Uzumaki est la principale raison pour laquelle Konoha est une véritable forteresse. Non seulement elle a implanté des centaines de sceaux dans le mur extérieur pour le rendre plus résistant mais en plus elle a mis au point la barrière de détection qui est une putain d'œuvre d'art qu'on n'a toujours pas réussi ,presque 80 ans après, à reproduire. Mais avec la défection d'Orochi-teme et celle du bâtard de borgne tout les secrets de notre défense ont probablement était vendu au plus offrant nous laissant horriblement exposés. Certes l'ANBU s'occupe de boucher les trous pour éviter qu'on se fasse infiltrer mais si nous ne renforçons pas nos défenses nous risquons d'être pris de court lorsque ces traîtres décideront de lancer un assaut sur le village.  
Pour protéger Konoha va falloir révolutionner notre défense et faire de notre foyer une forteresse qui fera passer Uzushio pour une cabane de clodo. Parce soyons honnête si nous restons passif nous allons être niqué… et pas de la bonne, sexuelle, façon.  
Des idées… ?

**H-U, Expert N°34**\- on ne pourrait pas simplement créer un bouclier d'énergie géant autour du village ?

**K-U, Expert en Chef et créatrice du programme** -Billy…

**H-U, Expert N°34**\- Euh c'est Honoka Madame.

**K-U, Expert en Chef et créatrice du programme **-Billy, c'est tellement con que ça pourrait bien marcher !

**Expert N°23 **– Mais cela ne rajoute qu'une seule épaisseur de plus au village… Ne serait-il pas possible de bâtir des fortins le long du mur extérieur avec de l'artillerie supplémentaire ?

**K-U, Expert en Chef et créatrice du programme**\- Bonne idée, de plus si on arrive a créer l'idée de Billy on pourra renforcer ces fortins avec leurs propres versions du champs de forces.

… Le reste de la conférence est passé à calculer le coup en énergie d'un tel système et le démarrage d'une collaboration avec les scientifiques de Yuki no kuni pour faire du projet une réalité.

* * *

Six ans…

En six petites années Minato a fait d'une utopie une réalité. J'avais toujours cru que son rêve ( et accessoirement celui du Shodaime) de créer un monde ou les Grandes Guerres seraient impossible n'était que ça… Un rêve. Mais il m'a prouvé faux.

Honnêtement je ne serais pas capable d'expliquer comment il a fait. Mes spécialités sont la guerre, l'assassinat et l'espionnage pas la diplomatie et la politique. En tout cas il a réussi à lier Konoha, Kiri et Kumo dans une alliance solide et plutôt que de lancer une nouvelle guerre de conquête il a invité les villages mineurs et les daimyos à rejoindre cette alliance afin de créer une grande fédération dirigé par un conseil de Daimyo et un conseil de Kage.

Et oui Minato essaie de créer une esquisse de République ici. Pour l'instant Iwa et Suna sont resté en retrait avec de simples pactes de non-agression, mais avec chaque jour qui passe d'autres villages rejoignent la 'Fédération' diminuant de plus en plus les risques d'une guerre absolue. Certes cela ne fera pas disparaître tout risque de conflit mais grâce a cette paix qui s'éternise les shinobis deviennent plus des gardiens de la paix que des machines de guerres. Et savoir que Itachi et Satsuki n'auront pas a subir la boucherie d'une guerre total me rassure énormément.

Mais malheureusement si les risques d'une guerre mondial ont diminué cela ne change rien au fait que nos plus dangereux ennemis sont toujours vivant. Néo-Tobi, Orochimaru et Danzô ont disparu depuis près de six ans et mes hommes n'ont pas réussi à trouver la moindre trace.  
Je sais qu'ils préparent quelque chose, probablement pour briser la jeune fédération, et je rage de ne pas avoir réussie à les éliminer avant que la prochaine génération ne se lancent dans la vie de Shinobi…J'avais espéré que mes enfants seraient libre de mon fardeau mais maintenant je sais qu'ils seront en première ligne quand viendra l'heure de livrer bataille.

Je les aie préparés autant que j'ai pu. Le reste est entre leurs mains…J'espère juste qu'ils seront assez fort pour survivre à la tempête qui s'annonce.

* * *

Satsuki Uchiha inspira profondément avant de rouvrir ses yeux laissant son regard erré sur sa salle de classe remplis à craquer d'étudiants excité, ayant comme elle finit leurs études et réussi l'examen final de l'académie ( aussi connue sous le petit nom de l'enfer sur terre'). Elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie et elle avait peine à se retenir. Le moment où elle commencerait enfin sa carrière de ninja... un rêve devenu réalité.

« Nerveuse ? » Demanda Naruto a côté d'elle faisant sourire la futur kunoichi. Aussi loin que la Uchiha s'en souvienne la tête blonde de l'Uzumaki était à ses côtés et de son point de vue il était normal qu'ils deviennent des shinobi ensemble.

« Excité plutôt. » Répondit Satsuki avant de prendre un air pensif. « D'après toi on sera dans la même équipe ? » Demanda-t-elle à son meilleur ami qui fronça les sourcils un instant réfléchissant a sa question.

« Ça serait logique. On a grandis ensemble et on s'est entrainé ensemble. Je ne vois pas de meilleur partenaire que toi. » Répondit honnêtement l'Uzumaki faisant battre le cœur de la Uchiha étrangement vite tandis qu'elle sentait un étrange sentiment poindre en elle.

« Ils nous faut tout de même un troisième… » Marmonna-t- elle en essayant de calmer son palpitant.

« Ouais il nous faudrait un stratège… parce soyons sérieux la planification n'est pas vraiment notre fort. » Satsuki ne put retenir un petit rire devant la justesse de cette remarque. Le duo avait l'habitude de foncer tête baissé sans réfléchir et si à l'entrainement ce n'était pas trop grave a l'extérieur des murs de Konoha c'était une toute autre histoire.

Satsuki hocha sa tête légèrement pour montrer qu'elle partageait son avis. Le duo Uchiha/Uzumaki était les muscles et il fallait un cerveau pour compléter l'équipe.

« Peut-être… » Commença la fille du Kurotora avant d'être interrompu lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit laissant entrer le professeur ayant formé les élèves pendant six longues années, accompagné par un détachement de ninjas portant l'uniforme des jônins des troupes régulières. Iruka Umino poussa un sifflement strident silençant instantanément la classe avant de se placer derrière son bureau. Iruka-sensei avait toujours été un véritable pilier pour les élèves mêlant à la fois autorité et gentillesse et n'hésitant jamais à aider ses élèves en difficultés sans faire preuve de favoritisme.

Soudain Satsuki fronça ses sourcils en se rappelant que lors de sa première année Iruka avait été aidé par un autre professeur qui avait disparu en cours de route. La Uchiha supposait que Mizuki-sensei avait trouvé la mort lors d'une mission. Depuis lors il y avait eu une rotation de spécialistes venue donné des cours spéciaux trois fois par semaine sur leurs sujets de prédilections ( Ninjutsu, genjutsu et ect...) afin de donner des astuces aux élèves.

« Classe, c'est un plaisir de voir que la totalité d'entre vous ont réussi le test mais ne vous relâchez pas ! Vous ne faites que commencer votre carrière, et à l'extérieur des murs de Konoha l'arrogance vous tue aussi vite qu'un kunai dans le dos. » Déclara fermement Iruka lançant un regard à sa classe avec une émotion que Satsuki ne reconnaissait pas dans ses yeux.

« Aye Sensei ! » répondirent les élèves en cœur.

« Bon passons sur un sujet plus intéressant. » Continua Iruka en sortant une feuille de papier d'un des portes documents qu'il avait amené. « Après de longue délibération vos futurs équipes ont enfin été finalisé. » Les élèves se tendirent aussitôt leurs excitations faisant vibrer l'air ambiant. «Équipe 1… » Les cinq première équipe furent composé d'élèves et de jônins que Satsuki ne connaissait que de noms mais à partir de l'équipe six des noms familiers apparurent. « Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Honoka Uzumaki vous formerez l'équipe six avec pour jônin-sensei Genma Shiranui. »

« Galère… tu vas souffrir mon pauvre. » Murmura Shikamaru en tapotant gentiment sur l'épaule de son ami qui se contenta de déglutir péniblement, serrant son paquet de chips tandis que la Uzumaki et la Yamanaka s'observaient avec curiosité. Si Satsuki s'en rappelait correctement Choji était spécialisé en Taijutsu, Ino avait les techniques de son clan avec quelques genjutsu tandis qu'Honoka était une pure Uzumaki mêlant Ninjutsu et fuinjutsu… Une équipe équilibré somme toute.

« L'équipe sept sera composé de … » Commença Iruka avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Satsuki Uchiha… » La Uchiha en question se redressa en entendant son nom et se concentra sur les mots de son professeur. « Naruto Uzumaki… » Le blond sourit joyeusement et effectua un rapide fist-bump avec son amie de toujours. « Et Nara Shikamaru ! » Le Nara jura en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Adieu vie tranquille. » gémit le Nara sachant qu'avec les deux hélions il n'était pas prêt de retrouver sa tranquillité perdu.

« Votre Sensei sera Itachi Uchiha. » Finit Iruka prenant par surprise les trois jeunes Ninja et le reste de la classe. Itachi Uchiha aussi connue sous le Nom du '**Karasu ryūketsu**' ( Corbeau Sanglant) s'était taillé une jolie réputation de machine à tuer et devenant ainsi l'étendard de la nouvelle génération rivalisant avec le **Atarashī shiroi kiba** ( Le Nouveau Croc Blanc) Kakashi Hatake, le **Raionjeido**( Lion de Jade) Gai Maito et la **Runaburēdo** (Lame Lunaire) Yugao Uzuki. Des rumeurs disaient même qu'il pourrait bien être un candidat pour le trône de Hokage vu qu'aucun des autres candidats ( Jiraya, Kakashi et Tsunade) ne voulaient du trône.  
Alors avoir un sensei pareille… peut-être fallait-il voir une possible réincarnation des sannins dans cette équipe. En tout cas nul doute que le haut-commandement du village attendait de grande chose de cette équipe.

Sans attendre, Itachi s'avança et fit signe au trio de le suivre. Une fois sortit de l'académie le petit groupe partie sur les toits et atteignirent rapidement l'un des nombreux terrains d'entrainements dispersé à l'orée de Konoha.

« Bon avouez, qui vous a dit pour l'examen secondaire ? » Demanda instantanément Itachi une fois qu'ils furent arrivé à destination prenant les genins par surprise.

« Quoi ? Que… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Nii-san ! » Fit Satsuki en tentant de jouer l'innocente sous le regard perçant de son frère.

« Satsuki n'essaie pas de me mentir. De vous trois seul le feignant sait comment bien le faire. » Rétorqua le jeune jônin avec un air sévère en croisant ses bras derrière son dos.

« Je préfère le terme de procrastinateur. » Commenta Shikamaru avant de se taire lorsque le regard de l'héritier du clan Uchiha se posa sur lui.

« Et bien Hiru-jiji aime bien nous raconter des histoires durant ses cours et il nous a parlé de l'épreuve des clochettes. » Révéla Naruto en se grattant la tête avec un rire gêné.

« A partir de là on a juste eu a creusé un peu et bingo. » Ajouta Satsuki en haussant les épaules.

« …Otou-sama va s'étouffer de rire lorsqu'il entendra parler de ça. »Soupira Itachi en se massant les temps imaginant clairement la réaction de son Père. Il adorait son Père mais parfois il pouvait être… disons étouffant. « Bon vu que je ne peux pas pour tortu… je veux dire vous tester avec la méthode conventionnel on va improviser. » L'Héritier du clan Uchiha sortit un minuteur qu'il attacha au tronc d'un arbre d'un geste fluide. « Je vais aller à pleine puissance contre vous. Si l'un d'entre vous est encore conscient dans cinq minutes vous passé. » annonça le Jônin comme si il parlait du beau temps.

« Oh, oh… »

« Bon sang c'est une blague ? »

« Et galère… »

« HAJIME ! » Rugit Itachi avant de charger le trio de genins.

« NARUTO DIVERSION ! » Rugit Shikamaru faisant réagir instantanément l'Uzumaki.

« KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU ! » un véritable bataillon de clones se matérialisa entre les genins et leur sensei qui commença a massacré les clones avec aisances.

« SATSUKI SOUTIEN A DISTANCE et genjutsu ! » Enchaîna le Nara faisant bouger la Uchiha qui balança une volée de shurikens sur son frère tout en créent un genjutsu massif autour des clones et des originaux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la Tour Hokage, Minato observait la scène grâce à l'orbe du Sandaime Hokage. Malgré des années d'utilisations le Namikaze était toujours autant impressionné par l'œuvre de Mito Uzumaki. La Femme du Shodaime avait créé une véritable œuvre d'art avec cet objet capable de visualiser n'importe quelle zone de Konoha avec facilité.

« Alors ça a commencé ? » Demanda Kushina en entrant dans le bureau du Yondaime suivit de près par Naraku et Mikoto. Un civil se demanderait sans doute comment on pouvait rentrer aussi facilement dans le bureau du Hokage… c'était savoir que tout individus voulant atteindre le bureau du Hokage était toujours contrôlé au minimum trois fois repéré sceaux, genjutsu ou technique de transformation. A l'exception du QG de l'ANBU et des Bunkers sous le Hokage Monument , la tour Hokage était le bâtiment le plus sécurisé du village.

« Juste à temps, Itachi vient de lancer le top départ. » Lança le Hokage arrachant des regards intéressés à ses amis qui se pressèrent pour voir ce qui se passait dans la boule de cristal.

« Par quoi ont-ils commencé ? »Demanda Naraku avec curiosité.

« Une diversion pour prendre de la distance et gagner du temps afin d'établir une stratégie. »Expliqua rapidement le Yondaime tandis que Le groupe se penchait et Mikoto hocha sa tête avec approuvement.

« Un bon plan dans des circonstances normales. Mais ça ne suffira pas face à Itachi. » Comment a-t-elle malgré tout.

« Hum…je crois que tu sous-estime nos enfants. » Rétorqua Kushina en voyant un énorme nuage de fumée envahir l'image dans la boule de cristal. »

« Oh ? » sourit Minato observant la scène avec intérêt. « Un genjustu superposé sur le Kage Bunshin suivis d'une substitution pour fuir. Jolie »

Le quatuor observa la masse de clones, tous ayant pris l'apparence d'un des trois genins, s'enfuir dans la forêt entourant le terrain d'entrainement tandis qu'Itachi se lançait a leurs poursuites massacrant clones après clones sur son passage.

« Itachi ne va pas leur donné la moindre chance de se préparer. » Commenta Mikoto tandis que le reste des adultes continuaient leurs observations.

* * *

« Mais quel merde ! » Jura Shikamaru en pantelant appuyé contre un arbre. « Naruto tes clones ? »

« Il reste que trois… non deux groupes de diversions. Bon sang il est en train d'accélérer ! » Rétorqua l'Uzumaki ,kunai en mains, tandis que Satsuki scannait les environs regrettant de ne pas avoir débloqué son sharingan. Le Nara regarda sa montre et gronda en voyant que le minuteur qu'il avait lancé avait à peine attends une minute.

Réfléchissant rapidement le Nara sut que son équipe n'avait pas le temps de se retranché avant qu'Itachi ne soit sur eux. Shikamaru n'avait pas assez de chakra pour créer un bunker de pierre assez solide et Naruto n'avait pas assez de temps pour tracer des sceaux.

Soudain des tréfonds de son esprit une idée lui vint. Complétement improbable et stupide… mais tellement folle que ça pourrait bien marcher.

« J'ai un plan mais ça va pas te plaire Satsuki. »

* * *

Itachi écrasa brutalement le dernier clone que Naruto avait créé avant de rejoindre la position du trio. Honnêtement il était plutôt impressionné, sans le moindre temps de préparation le groupe de genins avait réussi a improvisé un plan de fuite potable qui aurait marché sans le moindre problème si leurs poursuivants avait été un jônin normal.

Dommage pour eux Itachi était tout sauf normal.

Un corbeau crossa et le jeune uchiha hocha la tête dans la direction de l'animal qu'il avait invoqué pour traquer le trio.

Apparaissant devant eux Itachi se prépara a chargé lorsque Naruto invoqua encore une fois une armée de clones. Le Uchiha secoua la tête déçu par une action aussi prévisible et se prépara a les massacre quand soudain.

« HAREM NO JUSTU ! »

« Plait-il ? »

* * *

« BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bien joué fiston ! » S'écria Kushina en se tenant les côtes tandis qu'a ses cotés Mikoto et Minato observaient la scène bouche bée. Naraku parvient à se retenir une paire de secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Par les couilles du Rikudo si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Itachi se retrouverai enlacé par une douzaine de blondes sexy sans vêtements. » Soudain aussi vite que son rire était arrivé il disparut. « Oh… Jiraya ne doit jamais être mis au courant. »

« Approuvé. » Répliquèrent mécaniquement sa femme et son meilleur ami tandis que Kushina s'écroulait sur le sol en continuant à rire hystériquement.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha était un tueur-née forgé par l'entrainement de ses parents et par les années d'expériences qu'il avait acquis durant de nombreuses missions. Il était littéralement une arme forgé dans le sang et l'adversité et aiguisé par les meilleurs instructeurs possibles couplé avec un talent innée. Sans être fanfaron l'héritier du clan Uchiha était dans le top dix des plus puissants Shinobi de Konoha et cela sans avoir atteint son pic.

Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à être enlacer par une douzaine de blondes dont le niveau de sexiness devait avoir dépassé les neufs mille unités en plein milieu d'un combat.

Pendant cinq longues secondes Itachi resta figé avant que son cerveau n'enclenche le protocole crée par son Père pour ce genre de situation : '**Dans le doute tue tous ce qui bouge**'.  
Il ne lui fallut qu'une paire de seconde pour disperser les clones de Naruto a grands coups de coups de pieds.

Mais sept secondes était tous ce dont Shikamaru avait besoin pour le piéger.

« Kagemane no jutsu réussi. » Gronda Le Nara immobilisant le Uchiha avec sa technique et bénissant la distraction. « Satsuki, Naruto maintenant ! »

Avec ses maigres réserves de chakra Shikamaru ne pouvait immobiliser un ninja aussi puissant qu'Itachi qu'une seule et unique minute. Mais c'était tout ce dont le duo avait besoin.

A une vitesse effroyable Satsuki ficela son grand-frère avec des mètres de câbles d'acier complémentés par une tonne de parchemins explosifs tandis que Naruto créer une rapide barrière pour complété l'emprisonnement.

« AHAHA ! Prends ça Aniki ! » Rugit Satsuki tandis que Shikamaru relâchait sa technique une fois la barrière de Naruto activait.

« Bon sang c'est pas passé loin. »Soupira Naruto en pantelant épuisé d'avoir créé autant de clones.

« Quelle galère ! » Souffla Shikamaru en s'écroulant de fatigue. « Ton frère est un monstre Satsuki, j'ai dû utiliser tout mon chakra juste pour le tenir en place. »

« Oh arrête de te plaindre Shika ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'un trio de genins bat un rang S ! »Répondit joyeusement Satsuki se retenant d'effectuer une danse de la victoire

« En effet. Mais cela aurait été plus impressionnant si vous aviez attrapé l'original. » Déclara une voix tranquille et familière juste… derrière… eux.

Très lentement le trio de genins se retourna pour voir un certain Uchiha appuyé contre un arbre les observant calmement. Au même moment le Itachi emprisonné pouffa et se transforma en un nuage de fumée.

« Kage Bunshin. » Jura Shikamaru avant de grimacer. « Vous n'avez jamais été là. »

« En effet. Vous devriez abandonnez-vous n'avez aucune chance de me vaincre.» répondit simplement Itachi sur ce même ton tranquille.

« Tu crois qu'on va abandonner ? » Gronda Naruto en se mettant en garde tandis que ses équipiers dégainaient leurs armes respectives : un tantô pour Satsuki et un kunai pour Shikamaru.

«… » Itachi resta une paire de secondes silencieux scannant les genins. Si Naruto restai ferme et défiant il pouvait voir la lueur de défaite dans les yeux de Satsuki et Shikamaru. Le duo savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner mais malgré tout ils étaient près à vendre chèrement leurs peaux. « Félicitations. » Déclara doucement Itachi. « Vous avez réussi le test. »

Pendant de longues secondes le trio de jeunes ninjas resta silencieux avant de laisser leurs joie s'exprimaient…bruyamment.

« PUTAIN OUAIS ! »

« Le Rikudo soit béni… »

« Quelle galère. »

« Allez-vous reposez. Vous l'avez mérité. Mais Retrouvez-moi dès demain ici même pour votre première mission. »déclara doucement Itachi avant de disparaitre avec un sunshin, préparant son rapport pour le Hokage, Aka Tonton Nato.

* * *

Pendant ce temps a la tour Hokage.

« YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je savais qu'ils en étaient capables ! » cria Joyeusement Minato lançant son chapeau en l'air.

« Ouais… c'est pas comme si tu chouinais d'inquiétude en voyant que leurs plans avaient foiré. » répondit sarcastiquement Naraku avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne chouine pas ! J'exprime simplement mon inquiétude en émettant un soin aigue ! » se défendit le Hokage arrachant un regard plat a son bras droit.

« … Tu chouine. »

« NARAKU ! »

« Tiens ça me fait penser : Connaissant mon fils il a déjà dû choisir une mission pour son équipe. » Commenta Mikoto, arborant un petit sourire fier en voyant l'image de sa fille riant de joie dans le boule de cristal.

« En effet Mikoto… » Minato fouilla un instant dans ses papiers et sortit du tas un dossier bien particulier. « Admire. »

« Fais-moi voir ça. » demanda Kushina en saisissant l'objet. « Oh le petit enfoiré. » Naraku et Mikoto regardèrent par-dessus son épaule pour voir et écarquillèrent leurs yeux.

« Directe il commence par ça ? D'habitude on attend un peu avant de leurs infliger ça. »Siffla Narake impressionné par le niveau de cruauté de son fils.

« Oh my… Il semblerait que notre cher fils ait effacé le mot retenu de son vocabulaire. » en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

* * *

Le jour suivant vit se réunir le trio de genins excité (ou simplement curieux dans le cas de Shikamaru) afin de découvrir quel mission leur sensei avait choisi.

« Alors Ani… je veux dire sensei qu'es que tu as pour nous ? » Demanda Satsuki avec curiosité, frissonnant en voyant l'étrange lueur dans les yeux de son frère.

« J'ai longtemps réfléchi mais j'ai fini par trouver la mission parfaite pour vous. » Déclara doucement Itachi, son visage fermé.

« Qu'es que c'est ? Qu'es que c'est ? » Demanda Naruto, bondissant sur place d'excitation.

« La Zone d'entrainement 44 a besoin d'un grand nettoyage de printemps. » Expliqua le jônin simplement arrachant des soupirs déçus a deux des genins.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais c'est un boulot de boniche ça pas de ninjas ! » Se plaignit Naruto tandis que Shikamaru restait pensif essayant de se rappeler ou es qu'il avait entendu ce nom.

« Contrairement à ce qu'on vous a dit à l'académie le métier de Ninja est rarement chevaleresque ou glamoureux. » se contenta de répondre le Jônin.

« Es qu'on a le choix de toute façon ? » Soupira Shikamaru arrachant un mince sourire a Itachi.

« Non. »

« Voilà problème résolu. Dépêchons nous de commencer que je puisse aller faire ma sieste. »

Aucun des genins ne remarquèrent la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux d'Itachi.

« RIKUDÔ TOUT PUISSANT C'EST QUOI CES TRUCS ? »

« DEPUIS QUAND LES INSECTES FONT LA TAILLE DE FOUTU CAMIONS ?! »

« KATON : EXPLOSION ! »

« AH J'EN AI PARTOUT DANS LES CHEVEUX C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! »

« J'AI PLUS DE MUNITIONS ! »

« J'AI PLUS DE MANA ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« VOUS M'AUREZ JAMAIS VIVANT SALOPERIE ! LEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROYYYYY JENKINS ! »

« NARUTO C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! »

« PLAN B FAUT TOUT FAIRE PÊTER ! »

Au-dessus du chaos ambiant crée par le trio luttant pour leurs survies dans la forêt de la Mort, Itachi était assis tranquillement sur une branche avec une tasse de thé goûtant aussi bien le liquide que les cris de ses victimes… je veux dire élèves.

« Ah… Mère avait raison c'est vraiment cathartique. » soupira Itachi avec contentement.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard dans le QG de l'ANBU:

« Merci pour ton rapport Kabuto. » Dis-je avec un sourire en recevant le rapport d'un de mes agents.

« Avec plaisir Commandeur. » rétorqua le ninja aux cheveux argentés en repositionnant ses lunettes avant de saluer poliment. « Si vous me cherchez je suis à l'hôpital. »

« Dis bonjour à Tsunade de ma part. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » répondit-il poliment avant de disparaitre.

_**Kabuto Yakushi… en voyant tes souvenirs je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il serait un jour dans notre camp.**_

_J'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup. En libérant sa mère du contrôle de Danzô j'ai gagné sa loyauté… Et ça me brise le cœur de dire ça mais une recrue comme Kabuto faut une centaine d'agents normaux._

_**Ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Non seulement c'est un excellent scientifique et un médecin dépassé seulement par Tsunade mais c'est le meilleur que tu as pour organiser les opérations de contre-espionnages. **_

_En six ans il a bouché plus de trous dans notre sécurité que tous le département au complet…J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas nous faire un Orochimaru dans les décennies qui viennent._

_**Tant que sa Mère et l'orphelinat existent tu ne risques rien. Il est prêt mourir pour protéger son foyer.**_

… _Comme disait l'autre 'prévoit le pire et espère le meilleur et avec de la chance tu survivras a tout ce que le monde a en réserve pour toi'_.

Le son de la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrant attira mon attention et je souris en voyant Hizashi entrer. Le Hyûga boitait, me rappelant pourquoi il avait été forcé de quitter les forces Shinobi officiellement.  
Une mission à la frontière d'Iwa avait mal tourné causant la mort de la moitié de son escadron tandis que sa jambe gauche avait été broyée par un jutsu Doton. Les Talents de Tsunade avaient évité a Hizashi de perdre sa jambe mais les dommages avaient été trop grave pour qu'il soit guéri complètement le forçant à se retirer pour devenir l'un des instructeurs pour l'académie le jour et un formateur pour les recrues de l'ANBU la nuit.

« Hizashi, vieux frère ! Qu'es que tu as pour moi ? » demandais-je content de voir mon frère d'armes.

« Pas grand-chose d'intéressant je crains. » soupira le Hyûga en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de moi. « Les nouvelles recrues seront capable de faire leurs jobs mais je n'ai pas repérer d'individus marquant parmi eux. »

« Si leurs pouvoirs personnels est limité insiste sur le travail d'équipe. C'est la seul chose qui les maintiendra en vie dehors. » rétorquais-je sachant qu'on aurait besoin de soldats normaux en plus de tueurs d'armée.

« En effet. » le Hyuga pris un air pensif avant d'ajouter. « Oh et avant que j'oublie Minato m'a dit de dire 'EUREKA', va savoir pourquoi. » Je resta silencieux un instant avant d'éclater de rire comprenant le message.

« Ce petit enfoiré ! Il a réussi ! »

« Réussi quoi ? »

« Disons simplement que le prochain idiot cherchant a attaquer Minato va avoir une sacré surprise. » Répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

_**Le dernier Hokage maitrisant le Senjutsu était Hashirama… quand les autres villages vont apprendre ça ils vont se faire dessus d'effroi en imaginant le Kiiroi Senkō boosté au Senjutsu... J'espère pour eux qu'ils ont prévue de la vaseline. **_

Un léger toquement annonça l'entrée du Yugao portant un dossier.

« Sensei pardons de vous interrompre mais on a reçu un message urgent de Kiri. » Annonça la jeune Femme avec professionnalisme. Entre elle et Kakashi le futur de l'ANBU était assuré.

« Oh ? Du Mizukage ? »

« Non, du commandeur de RIPTIDE. » Je fronçai mes sourcils sachant que si l'équivalent de l'ANBU de Kiri cherchait a me contacter ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qu'es que Zabuza me veux ? » Marmonnais-je en prenant le dossier ouvrant le message. En voyant son contenue je ne pus retenir un juron. « Hizashi t'a quelque chose de prévu ? »

« Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu prévienne Minato discrètement. Ils ont commencé à bouger. » répondis-je gravement ma main se refermant sur la poignée de Kanshou.

* * *

Itachi regarda ses élèves avec une certaine dose de fierté. Peu importe les obstacles qu'il mettait sur leurs routes le trio les avaient surmonté avec force, résilience et intelligence. Nul doute qu'il était prêt pour les examens Chûnins, comme la paire de missions de rangs C qu'ils avaient réussis le prouvait.

Mais l'héritier du clan Uchiha était encore un peu hésitant. Les examens Chûnins pouvaient être d'une facilité déconcertante comme ils pouvaient être de vrais pièges mortels. Avant de prendre toute décision il voulait tester une dernière fois son équipe.

Hum… S'il se rappelait correctement il y avait un constructeur de pont nécessitant une escorte pour Nami no kuni. Voilà qui devrait suffire pour les tester.

* * *

Minato observa le rapport avec un air sévère avant de tourner son attention vers Naraku.

« Le pays du Riz, le pays des sources chaudes et le village caché dans le givre… ça fait trois nations qui ont coupé tout contact sans raisons. » compta gravement le Hokage sachant qu'une nation ne se mettait pas en blocus sans raison.

« En effet. Le Raikage a envoyé ses agents dans le village caché du givre afin de découvrir pourquoi leur ancien allié a coupé pont sans raison. En parallèle Zabuza a envoyé des espions dans Le pays des sources chaudes pour les mêmes raisons. Et avec ta permission j'aimerai envoyer Kakashi et une escouade dans le Pays du riz. »

« … »

« Minato ? »

« A-t-on eu des nouvelles de Nami no kuni et de Yuki no Kuni ? » Demanda mon kage me forçant a essayer de me rappeler les derniers rapports que j'avais reçu sur ces pays.

« Du côté de Yuki no kuni : La Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana a concentré toute ses ressources a la reconstruction de son pays dévasté par les politiques de son oncle. Elle a d'ailleurs engagé un escadron de nos jônins pour aider ses samurais à arrêter les derniers loyalistes de Dotô rodant dans le pays. Par contre du côté de Nami j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi un certain magnat de l'industrie voudrait prendre le contrôle des iles. Malheureusement Nami no kuni est hors de notre juridiction et à moins d'envoyer une unité d'assassins contre Gato je ne peux pas faire grands chose d'autres. »Annonçais-je avant d'attendre la réponse de Minato.

« … J'ai peut-être un moyen de faire d'une pierre deux coups ici. » Déclara le Yondaime Hokage.

« Comment ça ? »

« A l'origine Nami no Kuni était un pays vassal du clan Uzumaki. Avec la destruction d'Uzushio ils se sont retrouvés avec une indépendance dont il ne voulait pas et privé de la protection offerte avec les ninjas d'Uzu. Si Kushina est d'accord je vais jouer sur ça. » Expliqua-t-il et j'écarquilla des yeux en comprenant ou il voulait en venir.

« Tu as proposé à Nami d'être assimilé par Hi no kuni en pointant le fait que les Uzumaki ont rejoint Konoha ? » Vu la situation c'était probablement la meilleur solution.

« En effet ? Je vais probablement devoir proposer à Kumo et Kiri de faire la même chose avec les pays du Givre et des Sources Chaudes mais ça en vaut la peine.»

« ça m'étonnerait que les Daimyo des pays concerné acceptent. » commentais-je cherchant a voir si Minato avait prévu un plan pour eux.

« Si l'histoire suit son cours les gens de son pays verront que leurs dirigeants ne peuvent pas les défendre. Et si ils perdent confiance en eux ils n'hésiteront pas a accepter notre offre. » répondit le Kage instantanément.

« Si tu le dit… Quel sont mes ordres dans ce cas ? »

« Ordonne a un escadron de rester en stand-by a la frontière et demande a Itachi d'analyser la situation du pays. Nous agirons selon ses observations. »

« Entendu. »

* * *

« Un nain, un somnambule et une fille… c'est vraiment la meilleur équipe que vous aviez ? »

Et bien ça commence bien. Soupira mentalement Itachi en voyant Naruto être retenu par ses équipiers pour l'empêcher d'étrangler leur client, un maçon professionnel nommé Tazuna.

Non seulement il allait devoir jongler le commandement de ses genins avec la protection de Tazuna mais en plus il allait devoir retenir ses élèves pour qu'il ne tue pas le client tout en cherchant a obtenir des infos sur Nami no kuni.

Et moi qui voulais une mission simple.

* * *

Si Kakashi devait résumer son service dans l'ANBU avec une phrase ce serait : 'prévoit le pire et espère le meilleur'.

Phrase en question qui pouvait tout aussi bien résumer sa mission dans le Pays du Riz. Ou plutôt Pays du Son. D'après ses premières observations les Daimyos des pays du riz et des sources chaudes avaient été tués et leurs pays fusionné pour créer le Pays du son, dont le bras armé était le village caché dans le Son.  
Déjà le Hatake avait entendu des rumeurs de massacres avec des Oto-nins massacrant les clans ninjas loyaux au précédent Daimyo tout en faisant autant de prisonniers que possible.

Mais Kakashi savait que ses supérieurs ne se satisferaient pas de simples rumeurs. Ils voudraient des preuves et des prisonniers a interroger.

« Capitaine. » Murmura l'un de ses hommes dans sa radio. « On a repéré un convoi d'Oto-nins escortant des prisonniers. »

« Quel clan ? »

« Les Fumas. » Kakashi fronça les sourcils réfléchissant un instant. Les Fumas étaient un clan ancien presque aussi vieux que les clans Senjus et Uchicha et reconnu dans le monde pour être les meilleurs créateurs d'armes. Ils avaient servi loyalement la famille régnante du Pays du Riz pendant des siècles et si quelqu'un devait savoir ce qui se passé ce serait eux.

« Ok les gars plan B je veux ce convoi stopper et les prisonniers exfiltrés. Tenzô tient toi prêt a les piéger»

« Que fait-on des gardes ? » Demanda Tenzô réfléchissant déjà a comment il allait utiliser son mokuton pour emprisonner leurs cibles.

« Capture a tout prix. Les morts ne parlent pas. » Ses hommes hochèrent leurs têtes et commencèrent leurs préparations pour l'embuscade.

« C'est Anko qui va être contente. » Marmonna l'un des agents arrachant des frissons au reste de l'escouade à l'exception de Kakashi.

« Qu'es tu veux j'aime bien faire des cadeaux à ma petite amie. » Répondit le Hatake en souriant sous son masque.

* * *

Itachi fronça les sourcils et fit signe à ses élèves (et client) de s'arrêter en entendant une absence absolue de son dans la forêt les entourant. Le début de leur voyage s'était passé sans le moindre problème mais il semblerait que cela n'allait pas durer. En théorie ce genre de silence n'arrivait jamais vu que tous shinobi méritant ce nom savait être discret... mais il semblait que leur assaillants avait décider d'emmerder la discrétion.

« Qu'es qui se passe ? » demanda l'ivrogne, Tazuna avec une voix teinté d'inquiétude.

« Position défensive. » Ordonna calmement le Uchiha tandis que ses élèves s'exécutaient instantanément, armes aux poings.

Au même instant une faux gigantesque jaillit d'un buisson mais Itachi parvint à esquiver l'attaque avec aisance, l'arme titanesque se plantant là ou il se tenait une seconde plus tôt.

« Béni soit Jashin-sama vous êtes enfin là ! » Fit un homme en robe noir en rétractant son arme avec une voix joyeuse. « Je commençais a perdre patience ! ces misérables hérétiques de villageois ne font pas de bond sacrifices ! » Itachi se tendit en remarquant de nombreuses taches sombres plus ou moins fraîches sur sa tenue.

Es… du sang ? Mais ce ne fut pas la tenue de leur assaillant qui força le Uchicha a devenir sérieux face a leur assaillant. Ni l'odeur de mort émanant de lui.

Itachi plissa les yeux et activa instantanément son sharingan en voyant le médaillon autour du coup de leur assaillant, Symbole d'un culte connu pour être composé de psychopathes et de sadiques et pour avoir causé autant de morts que les deux premières grandes guerres réunis.  
Un culte que son Père avait complètement annihilé en tuant la créature qu'ils vénéraient et massacré jusqu'au dernier adepte, brûlant au passage le moindre texte sacrés et symboles religieux.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un adepte de Jashin aurait pu survivre aux purges. » commenta Itachi en scannant les alentours, pour vérifier que le cultiste était bien seule.

« Oh ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai été choisi pour ramener la vrai foi ! JASHIN arpentera a nouveau la terre ! Tel est ma parole ! Moi Hidan prophète de Jashin ! » Cria le cultiste avec un rire fou faisant frémir le trio de genins et le maçon derrière Itachi. Le Uchiha se contenta de lancer un kunai qui s'enfonça profondément dans le cœur du cultiste dont le rire stoppa net.

« Oy teme ! ça se fait pas d'interrompre quelqu'un lorsqu'il parle ! » Cracha haineusement le dénommé Hidan tandis qu'Itachi jurait doucement en se rendant compte que le type était un vrai Jashinite et non pas une fraude. Maintenant il regrettait de ne pas s'être renseigné sur le culte lorsqu'il en avait la chance.

« Comment… le kunai à percer son cœur il devrait être mort. » murmura Naruto choqué tandis que Shikamaru et Satsuki observaient le Jashinite avec horreur.

« Naruto, Shikamaru, Satsuki… restez en dehors de ça. Vous n'avez pas le niveau pour affronter un adversaire comme lui. » Gronda Itachi en dégainant sa lame alors que le cultiste le chargeait avec un rire dément.


End file.
